Prelude of Fire
by Seabast
Summary: The Fire Nation has hunted and killed Avatars for over eighty years. Now the Avatar is discovered once again and tries to set the world right, but every step of the way seems to bring more problems and questions. With visions of past lives and the movements of something bigger than even the war happening behind the scenes, can the Avatar still save the balance? AU
1. Chapter 1: The Avatar Returns

Aang wanted to run away. The elders couldn't do this to him. Gyatso was his only friend after they told everyone that he was the Avatar, and now they think they can just rip him away from the only friend he had left? He wanted to smack their stupid old heads with his staff. The elders were supposed to be wise yet they were too stupid to see that Gyatso was the only reason he put up with them.

Aang glanced at his window, it would be easy to run away from everything. He didn't ask for this. It wasn't fair that he should be forced into accepting all this responsibility. He hopped onto the window sill and gripped his staff. Right before jumped, he felt a pull on him. He looked behind him. On the window sill next to him was a piece of parchment and a quill. He felt a pang of guilt. If he ran away, he would be leaving behind Gyatso as well. He couldn't do that, not without saying goodbye. He grabbed the paper and began writing. Before getting even a sentence in he was interrupted.

"Aang?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Aang turned around. At the doorway stood his teacher and only friend: Gyatso.

"Not going to say goodbye to me in person?" He asked softly. Aang could hear in his voice that he was more sad than upset. Aang looked down and crumbled up his paper.

"I know you want to run away from this Aang, anyone would. I also know you think it's unfair, but you have to be strong. The hard times in life are only a path to the greatest times."

Aang felt his anger pushing to get out, and failed to stop it.

"How! I'm training hours on end and gave up all my friends to be the Avatar and now they want to separate me from the only teacher who sees me as an actual person! It isn't fair at all; it's completely _un_ fair! I don't deserve this! I just want to be a kid again."

"You're right. The elders should have waited to tell you, but they didn't. They should be giving you more time to grow, but they aren't. You shouldn't have to go through this, but you can. I believe in you Aang. You are a very strong, and more importantly, very good person. The world needs someone like you to be the Avatar."

"But what if I can't do it? What if I'm just not ready to be the Avatar yet?"

"You could wait a hundred years and still not feel ready, Aang. No one would feel ready, but you don't _have_ to be ready. You just have to _try_. If you do, you will amaze even yourself, and achieve things you never would have imagined possible. And don't worry about losing me, Aang. You know I wouldn't let them take you away from me."

Aang cleared his eyes with his sleeve, then nodded. He wrapped Gyatso in a hug and thanked him.

"Thanks, Gyatso. You're the only one who ever knows what to say."

Gyatso patted Aang on the shoulder and said, "Always remember Aang, only you have the power to shape your destiny. Do not let _anyone_ change who you truly are. Even if they change the circumstances in which you're in."

"Aren't you telling me what to do by telling me that?" Aang said with a smile.

"Obviously, as your favorite teacher _I'm_ an exception… Good night Aang."

"Good night Gyatso."

Gyatso went to leave, but before he left Aang called him.

Gyatso paused.

"Thanks for always being there for me." Aang said.

Gyatso smiled and nodded then left Aang alone. Aang looked at the window with a renewed sense of optimism. He wouldn't let the elders force his life's path for him. He wouldn't run away, he would stay with Gyatso no matter what. Aang thought for the first time, maybe being the Avatar wouldn't be the end of the world. It would be hard, but he could do it. Gyatso had faith in him, and that gave him faith in himself. He went back to his bed and closed his eyes. For the first time since learning who he was, he felt good about what was coming.

* * *

 _Water, Earth, Fire, Air. These four elements have shaped our world, but few alive can remember a time when they were at peace: a time when the Avatar kept balance between the four nations. Only they are able to restore balance. Nearly a hundred and five years ago my grandfather, Firelord Sozin, began the Great War when he slaughtered the Air Nomads. He passed on that war to his son, my father, Firelord Azulon. Azulon relished in war. My father was gifted with a brilliant mind and incredible bending, and was even more successful than his father before him._

 _I was a model son to Azulon. An unmatched bender, a legendary warrior, and an unstoppable general. However, when my son fell in battle I realized what I really was; what my father and brother are: Evil. An evil that takes and takes from this world, but never gives. An evil that threatened the balance. After my son died I left the fire nation in shame; not shame for my loss at Ba Sing Se, but shame for every victory that I brought to my terrible that very shame came the greatest gift I've ever been given. I was contacted by the White Lotus, and joined their ranks. Within months I earned their great respect, and became a Grand Lotus. In the span of a year I went from an enemy to the balance, to one of it's fiercest defenders._

 _While I was gone, My brother, Ozai took over the Fire Nation after our father's death. I returned to support my sister-in-law and nephew, but only my niece and nephew remained. I knew what Ozai had done, but I feigned ignorance. My priority was to protect my nephew from being corrupted by his father. I didn't know it at the time, but my return was far more important than I believed. Because of my decision, I was able to help the avatar stop my brother, and end the war. My nephew became the new Fire Lord, and for a while all seemed well. Some even believed the balance had been mended. Then, right when we began to settle, chaos struck._

 _Now, the same Avatar that ended the war has not been seen for five years, and the balance is on the verge of death. Something more of a threat than any war looms over us. Before this story, however, we have to go to the beginning of this tale seven years ago: the prelude to this world on the verge of collapse._

 ** _Prelude of Fire_**

 _Book 1: Destiny_

 _Chapter 1: The Avatar Returns_

 ** _Summer, 97 AG_**

The Fire Nation Royal Throne Room echoed with the sound of fire. A sound which was to be expected; as long as the throne was occupied. The wall of fire always separated the Ruler from those he rules. The flames were tremendously hot, and fueled by hatred and anger. At the moment, however, the flames were tame, for the man who produced them was preoccupied with an emotion he rarely felt: pride. There seemed to only ever be two things that could invoke the emotion in Fire Lord Ozai. His armies, at least when they were successful, and his daughter. There was great reason for this pride as well. His son was a pathetic bender. The High Sage had said that Ursa would bear him with a child whose bending would be greater than any alive. It was the only reason he married to her in the first place. After Zuko was determined by the sages to have a weak affinity for bending, Ozai had been skeptical of the Sage's prediction, to say the least. The High Sage insisted that the next child may be the one the prophecies spoke of. He said while the prophecy showed Ozai's offspring would have great power, it did not specify which. Ozai suspected it was a lie to get him to spare the Sage's life, yet Ozai decided to trust the Sage's advice for his own benefit. If the next child was not a prodigy, he could simply kill the Sage then.

Though Ursa was still recovering from the birth of their first born, Ozai forced her into bearing another child. It paid off very well. Even before the child's birth, the Sages could detect the energy of the child. When she was born, Ozai himself knew that she would someday surpass even himself in skill. He would never vocally admit to it, but he knew it nonetheless. Ozai knew that day that he would need no more children. Ursa had decided on the name, one which he resented, but he had promised her to name the second in agreeance that he would name the first. It bothered him little. Her name was not important; it was the power that she would bring to their family that he cared about, and she possessed very much of it. It was this power that he was observing right now. At age twelve the girl was already showing skill beyond the level of his average military firebenders. What was even better was that she had absolute unwavering loyalty to him. Ozai was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize his daughter had finished her demonstration. He complimented her on the performance, then turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, get up and show me how little you've learned."

Ozai was ashamed that he shared blood with his failure child, and still disappointed that he had missed an opportunity to get rid of him. He still could, he supposed, but Ozai was a man of his word, so the boy lived on. Ozai was not surprised in the slightest when Zuko produced a pathetic wisp of fire with his harsh and less than elegant movements. The boy seemed to lose confidence, then lost his footing and fell face first to the ground. Ozai suppressed bitter laughter; his son was in a futile quest to earn Ozai's respect, but Ozai saw right through the mask that the child wore. Behind the anger and hot-headed exterior the boy was just like his own brother, Iroh; a soft and weak fool. The only hope Zuko had was if Ozai could teach him to be cold and tough by demonstrating those qualities to him firsthand. Of course the child failed at every chance he was given to prove his worth. Time and time again the boy would make a fool of himself by losing his temper or, in this case, his footing.

Ozai's felt a hot mixture of anger, shame, and indignation as he spoke. "Once again you prove to me that Azula will make a much more suitable Fire Lord than you ever could."

Zuko lowered his head and said nothing.

"Thank you, Father." Azula told him.

"I expect nothing less from you Azula, you showed me more skill in your performance than I've seen from Zuko in his lifetime. I look forward to see how much you will have learned next week. I have a war meeting to attend to soon, so both of you shall leave at once."

Zuko and Azula bowed towards their father and made their way to the door, as he had commanded.

He watched the two leave, and waited for his generals. Being Fire Lord was more of a chore than he had imagined, but he relished the power he had. Ozai often imagined what his children might do as Fire Lord. Azula was smart, he was sure she would do him proud. Zuko was a problem. He talked big, but when faced with reality the boy often didn't have the spine to impose his will. Ozai did hope the boy improved, but after so long he no longer expected it to happen. The first general entered the room. Ozai straightened up. It was Admiral Hao.

"Admiral. How is the blockade of the North going?"

"Very well sir. Quiet as always."

"Good. I don't need to remind you not to ease your grip on them."

"I'm well aware of the importance, sir. Even a second of slack opens up the possibility of the Avatar escaping. I won't have it happen. Have you read the report captain Zhao sent?"

"Yes. It's an interesting idea, but a foolish one. Who knows if what he suggests is even true? I won't risk our hold on the off chance that his fairy-tale happens to be true."

"I agree, my lord."

"For now maintain the blockade. Hopefully the Avatar will stay put until we defeat the Earth Kingdom. After that we can consider entertaining Zhao's idea."

* * *

While walking out of the throne room, Azula leaned toward Zuko and whispered to him.

"Why do you always make things worse for yourself Zuzu?" She told him. "We all know you aren't nearly as good as me at firebending. If you just stuck to forms for your level of skill you'd do better."

"Shut up Azula. I _will_ get better than you. Just wait." Zuko replied in a hushed voice.

"Oh really? How exactly do you plan on getting better than me? We both know I'm leagues ahead."

The two exited the room. Zuko spoke louder.

"I'll train hard. I won't stop until I'm ahead, and when I am I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Zuko said.

"Train hard? Is that your secret plan to get better than me?" Azula asked.

"W-w-well…" Zuko stammered, "Yeah. It is. What else would I do?"

"i don't know, but maybe if you spent all that time you spend daydreaming on training instead, you actually might make some progress."

"I don't daydream! And what about you? The only thing you've done in the last few weeks is sit in the library all day reading ."

"You should try it then, seeing as how I'm still the better bender here."

"Just leave me alone Azula."

"Fine," Azula sighed in mock defeat, "If that's what you want."

Azula turned a corner, leaving her brother confused. Azula hardly ever just leaves him alone after he asks.

 _Whatever,_ Zuko thought to himself as he entered his room and jumped onto his bed. _h_ _opefully she's thinking that being royalty is too much for her and she should run away._

Zuko stared up at the decorations on his bed's canopy as he theorized as to just what was making his sister act so strange. He wished his mother was still here; she always knew what to say to him. Ever since she disappeared Zuko realized just how much he needed her encouragement. Especially with his father.

Ozai always acted as if he was a mistake that wouldn't go away. One day he'll make sure that his father will be proud of him. He would do anything to have Father look at him like he does Azula, but every time Zuko tries it seems he makes things worse than they were before.

 _You know you'll never be as strong and confident as Azula._ A thought said in his head. The thought was nothing new. Zuko found it creeping in the back of his head since he was little. Some days it was just louder, and more persuasive. This was one of those days. He wrapped his head in his pillow in an attempt to shut the voice out, then went to sleep.

* * *

Azula was not as successful in falling asleep, in fact, she hadn't had a good night's rest since a few weeks ago. Again she found herself staring at the ceiling while thinking back to the events two weeks ago that had since plagued her nights. The events flashed in her mind: the events that would change her life in a way she knew would ruin everything she ever dreamed of.

* * *

Azula had been outside in one of the many Royal Palace gardens showing off a new firebending move to her two friends Mai and Ty Lee. Of course, Mai seemed not to care, and was more interested in a bug on the ground. Ty Lee was cheering on Azula's display. Azula was momentarily distracted with her friend's cheering and in her confidence lost focus. She tripped on a small rock and lost her footing. She closed her eyes as she began to topple down and threw an arm out to catch herself. She feared she would fracture her wrist, but when she opened her eyes she was perfectly fine, even if she was a bit embarrassed. She sighed in relief, and her friend started her way in a hurry.

"Azula! Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked in a panicked squeal that hurt Azula more than the fall had.

Azula grunted as she got off the ground then looked to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost my footing because of someone's obnoxious cheering."

"At least I know I'm innocent." Mai muttered, as Ty Lee huffed at her friends' teasing.

"Sorry," She said, "but I'm glad you're okay Azula. I really thought you were going to get hurt."

"I'm fine." Azula assured her. "I must have got lucky and hit some soft ground."

"Your arm is covered in dirt by the way." Mai told her.

Azula quickly swiped the dirt off her arm and said to her friends, "I had to land on something you know. Anyway that was nearly all of the routine; I've gotten it down pretty well. In a few weeks I'll get to show Father. I think he'll be happy with it."

"Really looks like you've gotten it all down." Mai said sarcastically.

Ty Lee shrunk as Azula gave a killer glare towards her other friend.

"Hey, Azula," She said. "Why don't we go see what your brother's up to, I know you love bothering him."

Her idea instantly changed the mood of both Azula and Mai, as one developed an evil grin and the other looked at the ground and grew a few shades of pink in the cheeks.

"Ty Lee," said Azula. "That might be the best idea you've had all week."

Zuko was easy to find. He also enjoyed being in the royal gardens, but unlike Azula he didn't have anyone to be with.

"Hey Zuzu! That's a cute little move you did there; do you mind showing us more of your amazing firebending skills?" Azula asked in a sickly sweet voice that never failed to make Zuko furious.

"I'd rather you get lost," Zuko retorted.

"So pushy and demanding Zuzu," Azula said in a hurt voice. "Honestly I have no idea what you see in him Mai."

Mai's cheeks grew even more red and Zuko said, "Shut up Azula! How do you even have friends when you make fun of them? Do you pay them to hang out with you?"

"Easy enough to say when you yourself don't seem to have any friends at all." His sister retorted.

"HEY I got an idea!" Ty Lee began, "Let's leave Zuko alone. I was wrong, this is a silly idea. We don't need Zuko to have a good time, after all. Also, both of your auras are looking really bad right now."

"I like Ty Lee's idea Azula." Zuko said. "You should really listen to her, but then again only a good friend listens to their friends."

"Who are you to say whether I'm a good friend or not, Zuzu? Shouldn't you get some friends of your own first before judging?

"Shut up and go away!" Zuko said as he threw a small ball of fire at Azula. Azula swat the flame

"You could leave to you know? Also learn to control that anger. You'll burn something down if you keep tossing fire like it's confetti."

"Why should I leave? You just came here to bother me anyway."

"I'm hurt you think I would stoop that low Zuzu, me and my _friends_ here were coming to hang out by the pond when we saw you performing those legendary fire bending skills that you have."

"Whatever Azula, just don't follow me." Zuko said as he moved past her to head to the gardens on the other side of the palace.

"I'm sure I'll see you two again when she decides to bug me some more." He said to Ty Lee and Mai as he walked past them.

"Bye Zuko! Good luck with your firebending!" Said Ty Lee.

"See you." Muttered Mai, who was still looking at the ground.

Zuko walked away at a brisk pace and left the three to themselves.

"Well that was as fun as it always is. I swear he makes it so easy to mess with him." Azula told her friends as they began to walk towards the pond.

"Why do you always have to drag me into your feud with Zuko?" Mai complained.

"Duh, you're his big weak spot."

"Weak spot?"

"Of course Mai, he totally likes you," Ty Lee explained as Mai's cheeks burned, "You can tell just by how he acts around you, haven't you noticed? Every time you show up he avoids looking at you and tries to act all tough. I think it's pretty cute actually."

"Ugh please never use the word cute to describe anything related to my brother ever again Ty Lee." Azula groaned then smirked as she finished. "Now that I mention it, you too Mai."

"I don't like him," Mai said, "and he definitely doesn't like me."

"Don't hide it, Mai, I've known for a while that you do. How else do you explain getting all shy every time he's nearby? Well, more shy, I mean." Azula tease.

"Fine, I like him. Just shut up about it already."

They reached the pond as Azula busted out laughing at the expense of her shy friends awkward position. As she was laughing however, the ground began to shake. Small earthquakes weren't rare in the Fire Nation, but every now and then a bigger one would show up and do a little bit of damage. This quake was one of those bigger ones. Azula stumbled and fell. As she was falling, she couldn't help but think how unlucky she had been today.

"Azula!" Yelled Ty Lee when she saw her friend slip.

Azula shut her eyes and braced for the splash of water. She wondered if this was some sort of cosmic justice for the fountain incident. She threw her arms out instinctively. She was more than confused when she hit not the water, but a person. Her confusion grew when she hit something else, something solid. The ground? After a few moments the shaking stopped, and Ty Lee came rushing towards them.

"Are you two okay?" Ty Lee said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"Having the time of my life." Said Mai sarcastically, while getting up with Azula.

"I'm fine, I think so at least." Azula said with a shaky voice.

"Azula," Ty Lee began. "how did you do that? One second you were falling and the next… you just switched directions and fell backwards. I've never seen anything like it."

Azula heard, but wasn't paying her friend any attention. Her mind was racing. She had suspected what she did from the start, but it's crazy; it just couldn't be possible. She would know if… but would she? There was only one way to confirm what her mind dreaded to think of.

Azula looked at the water of the pond and held her hand out palm stretched open. She shut her eyes and focused. She prayed she was wrong as she willed for the water to move toward her. She heard both her friends gasp, unable to make words for what they were seeing.

Azula knew before she opened her eyes. She knew that the dirt she fell on less than an hour ago wasn't soft, but solid as a rock. She knew it should have broken her wrist. She knew that she didn't land on her hand, but that the ground _caught_ her by the hand. She knew that she didn't magically switch directions while falling in the pond. She knew that a solid gust of wind had pushed her back. She knew that the water she on her hand had come from the pond five feet below her. She knew, but she didn't want to. The aftershock of the quake shook the ground, yet it was not this that caused Azula's world to collapse. She, Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation, could control all of the elements. She had to be it. She had to be the person that the world was looking for: the Avatar.

* * *

Thinking back now, Azula wondered for the thousandth time since that day just what this huge revelation would mean for her future. Why did the fates decide that she of all people should be given this power? Should she tell her father? Would he train her and use her as his nation's secret weapon, or would he give her to his sages and try to find a way to break the Avatar's, _her_ , power? She was scared. Azula was uncertain for the first time in her life. The only thing she was sure of now was that her life wouldn't turn out how she had hoped. This changed things, irreparably, and likely not for the better. She turned and shut her eyes, trying to block out her thoughts. Azula prepared for another night of restless sleep.

 **Yo. Welcome to the start of the journey. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am. If you have any thoughts along the way, I'd love to hear them. If you notice any inconsistencies (aka every fantasy writer's nightmare) please point them out so I can address, and hopefully fix, them. I do take care in avoiding them, but when you have hundreds upon hundreds of pages worth of story to remember, you tend to get fuzzy on the little details.**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 2: Discovery  
_

* * *

"Come on you stubborn bastard!" Azula groaned. "Move already!" Azula's face was contorted with determination; She had been trying to airbend a leaf into the air for the past two hours but she hadn't even managed to make a light breeze.

"Maybe you can only bend air when you're in danger?" Asked Ty Lee who was sitting on a large rock and doing stretching exercises. Along with Mai, who was currently staring at the clouds on the grass, Ty Lee had been helping Azula learn more about her powers. The first week Azula insisted that they study in the library before trying anything else. She did not yet know whether she would tell anyone else about her, and she didn't want anyone discovering the secret without her being ready.

"Why would it only be air though?" Mai intervened. "She was able to move earth and water without too much trouble the first time she tried."

"Mai's right; I don't see why airbending would be so special." Azula told them.

"Well," Ty Lee began. "The scrolls did mention that the Avatar always has their trouble learning their opposite element."

"That's not what it said." Mai corrected. "If you actually read all of the scroll it said that most Avatars have trouble learning their opposite element, but the real reason isn't because it's their opposite element. It's because their personality conflicts with the mindset that their opposite element requires. Either way water is the opposite of firebending you dolt."

"I'm _not_ a dolt!"

Mai ignored her friend and continued. "The Avatar normally has issues learning elements that conflict with their mindset. Azula prefers to solve her problems with excessive violence and scheming,"

Azula opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Her friend wasn't really wrong.

"But airbending is associated more with redirection of power."

"So you're saying she's not nice enough for airbending?" Ty Lee asked, getting an ominous look from Azula as a response.

"No, what I'm saying is that Azula prefers to resolve disputes with violence, not avoid them altogether."

"Well I guess I can't really argue with that one." Azula admitted.

"Maybe you should meditate for a bit, that's what the air monks did isn't it?" asked Ty Lee.

"That might not be bad idea, Azula." Mai said. "Since airbending requires an open mind, meditating might help you with your airbending more than traditional training."

"Meditation is stupid, the only way to get better at something is to do it over and over until you get it right. Not to sit on your butt and just think about doing it." said Azula.

"Fine; keep telling off that leaf for not moving some more then." retorted Mai.

Azula gave her friend a mean look then looked back at the leaf and after a short hesitation threw a ball of fire at it. The leaf disappeared from sight in a small explosion of orange light. When the smoke cleared only ashes were left to show any signs that a leaf was present before.

"Who needs airbending anyway." Said Azula. "Fire is nearly the same thing only destructive and powerful."

"Not exactly true Azula."

The familiar but unwanted voice of Azula's Uncle came as a surprise to all three of the young girls. Ty Lee fell off the rock she was sitting on but quickly picked herself back up. All three of the friends turned to see Iroh enter the garden from the doorway and walk in their direction. Time for her ground to a halt as Azula mentally debated what to do.

If Iroh heard enough to learn her secret, Azula had no clue what he would do. She doubted that he would turn her in, but he might. If that's what he was set on doing, there was no way for Azula to stop him. He might not be as good as he used to be, but he was still a powerful fighter, and she was still learning. The smartest thing to do was wait and hope he didn't overhear too much. She'd have to stay on guard. If she saw even a hint that he was about to strike, her best bet would be to strike first.

Azula came up with and settled with her plan in the time it took Iroh to take seven slow steps towards them. Iroh continued.

"While air and fire have much more in common than any of the other elements do; they are also as different as the moon and the sun. To understand the difference you need to know what the two elements are, you should have learned the answer from your classes, right Princess Azula?" Asked Iroh curiously.

Azula would usually make a snide remark, but for now didn't even consider it. She didn't know what he was playing at, but she would have play along.

"Yes I have, airbending was used by the Air Nomads in everyday life, it has a lot of potential for combat, but since the Nomads were pacifist they only used it for trivial matters."

"Right on point Azula, that's impressive knowledge for a girl you age. And what about fire? I'm sure you know what it is."

"Of course; fire is an element of destruction," Azula said apprehensively. "It's strengthened through anger and it's uses in combat are nearly completely restricted to offensive attacks or parries."

"That's close Azula, but fire is not the element of destruction, although in recent years it has been used for that."

"If not destruction, what is fire the element of?" Azula replied, getting annoyed with her Uncle's cryptic talk.

"Fire" Iroh said. "Is the element of power, and is fueled by the will of the bender. If you do not have the will to control your fire, it will not yield to you, and either burn out of control, or cease to burn all together. As for air; it is the element of freedom, airbenders were very spiritual and needed to meditate in order to achieve mastery over the element."

"Told you." said Mai and Ty lee in unison.

"Airbending required meditation because it required a mind free of the burdens this world puts onto you. It is often seen as a passive element because it's users were pacifists. In reality airbending is just as deadly and combat effective if not more so than any other element. Imagine, being able to control the element that surrounds our body and even is inside of us. If an airbender wanted to, they could bend the air right out from you and you would suffocate."

"OK so the now dead art of airbending required meditation and could rarely be used in combat where fire couldn't be. Congrats you two were right." Azula told her friends, in hopes of covering up the real reason for their discussion. "But I still say a firebender would win."

"Well I'm glad I could help you solve your dispute between you and your friends, Princess Azula. If you will excuse me, I've heard there's a new tea shop that opened up in a town nearby and it is said to serve the best Ginseng tea in the whole Nation."

"Bye Iroh, enjoy your tea!" said Ty Lee as he was leaving.

"Thank you, young lady. I'm sure it will be well worth my time." Iroh said in farewell while leaving through the hallway of the garden.

"I don't see why you hate him so much Azula, He's such a polite and interesting person." Said Ty Lee.

* * *

Iroh had originally wanted to go visit the new tea shop like he had told Azula and her friends, but seeing them made him change his schedule. He had to go visit an old friend he hadn't seen in awhile. If he was right, then his next moves would be absolutely crucial. They could decide how this war ended. The tea shop could wait, right now Iroh needed to go and tell Piandao; the Avatar has returned once again.

* * *

"He knows." Azula told her friends, who had returned to relaxing a short time after Iroh had left.

"What makes you think that?" Ty Lee asked.

"When he hides something his upper right lip twitches a little bit when he smiles." Azula explained.

"How did you learn to do stuff like that? It's really cool but kinda scary at the same time."

"If you're observant enough you can see things that slip by most people."

"Isn't that the point of being observant?" Mai wondered.

"I'm going to overlook that for the sake of our friendship." Azula told her. "Also I should head home; it's getting late."

"Okay then, I'll see you later Azula!" Ty Lee said, and jumped off her perch.

"Will you be around tomorrow, Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"No I don't think I don't think I'll be able to; my schedule is pretty busy."

"Darn," Said Ty Lee. "I guess with you being the princess it shouldn't be surprising."

Ty Lee and Mai said goodbye to her friends and began to walk the same way Iroh had just a few minutes prior as Azula walked towards the Palace.

Azula looked up at the sun and guessed it was a around an hour until sundown. Until a week ago she was required to have an escort when outside the palace or royal gardens, and although she did miss being carried by her servants; she could not hide her powers with a squad of soldiers following. Last week she proved to be able to beat all of her guards at once and her father recognized her wishes to travel around the inner city alone. Despite this however, her father still required her to return to the palace before sundown. Although it did bother Azula she could understand her father's concern. Night was when a fire bender was weakest. If an attack against them would come, it would undoubtedly come at night. And of course if anything happened to her, the only person to claim the throne would be Zuko. Neither she nor her father wanted that to happen, so she didn't question his decision. She left the garden towards the palace

The guards she passed bowed low as Azula walked towards the Royal Spa. The spa was one of Azula's favorite places. It always soothed her to have her servants do her hair and nails. Not to mention the relaxation helped her to focus on her thoughts and observe her situations and problems from an almost out of body perspective. One might even call it her own version of meditation, Azula thought with a smile.

The spa was nearly constantly tended to, only being left alone between midnight and one hour before sunset. Azula usually dedicated an hour of her time for bathing and attending the spa. She felt it was the key to being able to be in complete control of her mind. Azula usually found answers to her problems during the time she spent there.

Azula arrived at the spa and was met with an open room with a seat that she sat down in. Behind her was a flowing basin of steaming hot water. It was said to be heated by the Earth itself and as such was also said to have amazing healing properties as well as increase a firebender's bending power. In nearly no time three servants appeared to tend to Azula. Azula closed her eyes as she relaxed and fell into her own thoughts.

The last week of work had been rather disappointing. Azula didn't expect the other elements to be so different than firebending. With fire she was able to manifest her will as fire, however the other elements are all different in the fact that rather than creating an element she instead had to use one that was already there. This confused her at first but she did manage to lift and control a few small rocks at once, and threw them a reasonable distance. Water was surprisingly like she had expected: pretty much the opposite of firebending. She had to flow with the element as if they were connected, rather than control it like she would fire.

Airbending had really been her only true stump. Air is merely cold fire, so Azula just couldn't understand what made it any different. If it really was a powerful, or even useful, element how could the Fire Nation wipe out the Air Nomads like they did? Maybe the problem lied in the cycle. Avatars were supposed to master the elements in an order: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. That's it. She must need to master firebending before focusing on the other elements. Although to be honest to herself she have no clue what more she can do to improve her firebending. Wait, there is actually something she heard Lo and Li talk about once: lightning generation. Would she have to master that as well in order to learn air? It'd be worth a shot. Even if it doesn't work she would still have learned one of the most deadly attacks known to bending. It's a win-win.

There's still Iroh to worry about as well, he doesn't seem the type to go to her Father. In fact he probably would be happy to know that the Avatar is so close to him. Azula thought that she should prepare for him to try and convince her to stop her father, or some nonsense. If that happens she would be cornered. The only way to get rid of Iroh then would be to tell her father the truth, but he sees the Avatar as the enemy. The Avatar had been for the last hundred years. Unless she could find a way to convince him that she was still on the side of the Fire Nation he might see her as a threat to his reign. Azula still couldn't really wrap her head around it. The Avatar, was supposed to be the most powerful bender in the world who opposed the Fire Nation's war to spread their greatness. Was she mistakenly given this power? Could she even contact the past avatars like the scrolls said the Avatar had been known to do?

Even if she did wish to contact the past Avatars, they might not accept her as the new Avatar. Could she be rejected and killed by them? Surely they could sense I have no wish to be the world's servant. She doubted (as good as was at it) that she could lie or trick them; they're spiritually connected to me, they should be able to know my intents. Damn this situation. Maybe sje should tell Father, perhaps she could ask him to prove herself loyal to him. She could prove myself by killing Iroh herself perhaps, or maybe even take control of the siege in the North. Azula was sure she could find a way to destroy the water tribe if she used the Avatar powers to her advantage. That would be a site to see, the hope of every water tribe man disappear as she used their own element to destroy their home.

Azula told her servant to finish up with her hair, and after she did Azula got up and got dressed in her regular outfit. She left the room and made her way to her father. If she could prove herself to him, like she always had, then she could serve as his hand to enforce the world to bend to his will and secure his spot as ruler of the world, with her as his instrument of war. Azula got to the door of the throne room and breathed deeply. For one of the first times in her life Azula was nervous. Her father would surely at _least_ allow her to prove her loyalty to him. She stood still and drew a deep breath and walked in without any more hesitation.

* * *

Iroh stepped off his carriage and thanked the guard driving. He walked up the steps to the large house. It was nice, but blended into the many others around it. The only thing that separated it was the wooden sign of a white lotus with the name, "Master Piandao" hanging down next to it. The swordsman often visited the capital, due to the number of people who could actually afford his services. One of these people had recently been Iroh's own nephew, but Piandao had turned the boy away. Iroh would have asked, but he was supposed to keep his distance unless there was an urgent need.

He worried about Azula, if she was to be the next Avatar then she would have to face the truth of being the Avatar, and although Iroh had faith that she was strong enough to do that, he had no question that it would be a very long and hard struggle. Nothing mattered more to Azula than her-. His thoughts were interrupted by the door to Piandao's home opening. A man that Iroh did not recognize answered. He figured it must have been a new assistant Piandao had hired while here.

"Hello there, sir." Greeted Iroh. "I've come to see Piandao."

"You are too old." The man said shortly, as he began to shut the door.

"Oh I'm not here to train, I'm here on an important matter," Iroh said as he reached in his pocket to pull out a small game piece with a white floral design on it. "I have a feeling Piandao will want to hear about it."

The man recognized the White Lotus sigil and opened the door.

"Apologies sir, if you will follow me."

"Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality." said Iroh.

Iroh followed the man into the building and down the halls into a small but comfortable lounge.

"Please remain here, I will call for Pian-"

"No need, Fat. I heard Iroh's voice the second he spoke. I ask that you please leave;" Piandao told his servant, then turned to Iroh and asked, "This conversation is very confidential I assume?"

Iroh nodded seriously. Fat held his right hand with palm open above his left's closed fist in traditional Fire Nation style and bowed. He then quickly left the room and shut the door.

After a few seconds Iroh began.

"The Avatar has returned."

"I guessed as much." Piandao replied. "I'm curious though; the next Avatar should be an earthbender, so how did you come to meet him?

"I don't know how, but the Avatar is Fire Nation. More than that, she is royalty."

"Royalty again? The that makes the last three fire nation Avatars royalty. Roku and Sahren both were born into incredibly wealthy families. Besides all the coincidence, what happened to the Earth Kingdom Avatar?"

"I can only assume he died before being realized as the avatar."

"It must be so then; who is this new Avatar?"

"I believe it to be my niece: Princess Azula."

"The princess? How do you know, does anyone else?"

"From what I know we're the only one's aware of this. And I'm sure it's her; I found her with her friends attempting to airbend."

"You didn't think that maybe they were playing a game, the girl is only twelve years old isn't she?"

"Trust me Piandao, Azula is not the kind of child that plays make believe games."

"So you are sure of this?"

"I would wager my life."

"Well if you wager your life as you wager your pieces in Pai Sho you're in mortal danger."

Iroh chuckled at the joke but quickly got serious once again.

"The one in mortal danger right now is Azula. If my brother finds out he will capture her and keep her barely alive until she dies, or worse, he'll find a way to sever the Avatar's connection to the spirit world and destroy the cycle."

"Well just how smart is the princess then?"

"She's incredibly cunning and shows talent unlike anyone I've ever seen before. Her only weakness is that she worships her father as a figure of absolute perfection, so it will be hard to convi-" Iroh stopped suddenly with a horrified expression.

"Iroh? What is it?" Piandao asked urgently.

"Of course, Azula worships her father, she'll want to serve him as a weapon for the fire nation. We have to go there now!"

"Don't be crazy Iroh, we can't just walk into the palace and take her, besides what if she already is with him? We can't fight the entire city, the Fire Lord, _and_ the Avatar."

"You don't know my brother, Piandao. He sees the Avatar as a threat to his reign. He would do anything to get rid of them. If she tells him she would be serving her head on a platter!"

"Fine but let's wait and gather the other lotus members."

"There is no time! We need to get Azula away from her father as fast as possible."

"You really plan on kidnapping the Fire Nation princess right from the palace?"

"Not kidnapping, just a 'trip.'" Iroh explained.

"And what are you going to do about the royal guard and Ozai? If he doesn't know about her then it would be quite suspicious of you to leave with her; to put it lightly."

"I wouldn't take her right away; I will ask Ozai if Zuko could accompany me on a trip to Ember Islands while I am running a few errands there. Azula would ask if she and her friends could accompany me. Ozai knows that the Island holds a lot of value to them both, so I'm sure he would let them come with me as long as her instructors Lo and Li come as well to look after her."

"I don't know him personally so I'll trust your judgement on that matter, but what if he does know?" Inquired Piandao.

"In that case, we'll have to do be a bit more direct."

"Fine. I will go with you. When?"

"Now."

With that the two got up and left the temple. Iroh mounted his ostrich horse and took off. Following closely behind was Piandao with his own steed. Iroh didn't know what really to expect. His niece had never really been a predictable child. He did know that she strived to be just like her father, and the implications of that scared Iroh. He had to set her on the right path before she doomed this world to chaos.

* * *

Azula opened the door to see her father in the midst of a war meeting. She was met with the eyes of a dozen high ranking generals.

"Azula." Ozai snapped. "What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Father. I need to tell you something that is rather important."

"Can this something wait?" As Ozai spoke the flames around his throne grew along with his anger.

"I guess it could, bu-"

"Then it will wait." Ozai said in a final tone as the flames grew even more ferocious.

"But Father this is something you will want to hear as soon as possible."

"I told you, Azula;" Ozai said in a very low but powerful voice. "It. Will. **Wait**." The flames were now reaching the ceiling and Azula could feel their sweltering heat.

"It's about the Avatar." Azula revealed.

The flames quickly withdrew into smaller form than they even when Azula entered. For what seemed like five minutes but was really only around a dozen seconds, Ozai said in a steely voice.

"This meeting will continue shortly, but for now I ask everyone but my daughter leave at once."

The generals all stood and bowed to their Lord before leaving the room. Azula got a few confused and concerned stares.

As the door shut, Ozai spoke.

"What do you know about the Avatar. Are you aware of his location?"

"Yes I do."

"Where is he?" Her father asked eagerly.

"The Avatar is a girl, and well..." Azula breathed, unsure of how to put what she wanted to say into words. Growing impatient her father spoke.

"Well what? Who is she?"

"She's me." Azula said aloud. " _I_ am the Avatar."

Her father looked stunned as he recovered from the shock of what she said. After a long pause, the flames around began to glow brighter.

"I'm disappointed in you Azula. I might expect Zuko to say something like this for attention, why _you_ would stoop to childish games is beyond my comprehension. Leave my sight at once. I don't care where you go, but I don't want to see you here until I send for you."

"I am _not_ like Zuko! I can prove it to you." Azula said desperately.

"Enough Azula I will not indulge your fantasies any more!"

Azula looked at the table, and saw a cup of water from one of the generals. She willed the water to move, and tried to guide it out of the cup. The water sloshed, and spilled over onto the table and floor. She looked back at her father. The flames around him died out and he slumped back into his throne; on his face was a look of disbelief.

"See Father?" Azula said with relief. "It's true, I'm the Avatar!"

Her father stared at her with an expression she had never seen him look at anyone before.

"Father, with my powers under your control I could help you conquer and rule the entire world!"

Her father said nothing.

"Father? Did you hear me? I can help you rule the world! With me as yours to command no one would dare stand against you!"

Azula looked up with a hopeful expression as Ozai stood and finally spoke.

"After all these years of trying to capture the Avatars. Fate has placed one right under my very nose."

"F-Father, I'm still yours to command. I have unwavering loyalty towards you."

"I have no question you do Azula, but what of the hundreds of others who share your spirit? Every last one of them will tell you otherwise. Sooner or later, they will spread their poison into you and you will betray me. I will not stand by and let that happen. I challenge you to a fire duel."

"B-b-but Father, you can't do this to me;" Azula stammered, blinking back tears. "I would never betray you. I'm not your enemy!"

"The Avatar will always be my enemy. Guards!" Ozai barked; a squad of guards soon rushed into the room. "Take Azula to her room and do not let her out until tomorrow at sundown. She has dishonored me and her family and will be taught a lesson through fire."

The guards bowed and grabbed Azula who began to scream.

"You can't do this Father, please! We were supposed to take over the world together!" Father; _please_!"

Azula's screams faded from the room as Ozai sat back down in his chair. The Avatar had been in front of him the whole time. What he didn't understand was how. The Avatar should be a twelve year old Earth Kingdom citizen, but instead it was Azula. The last Avatar must have been killed during the war he figured, but either way this was ideal. His own daughter was the Avatar. He had nearly tried to kill her when he found out, but he had stopped himself. If she was the Avatar, there was no way that he could overpower her; even Avatar Jora, who had hardly any bending skills, had managed to kill nearly four thousand of Azulon's men by herself during the Great Rebellion before dying from her battle wounds. If Azula had access to that same power than the only way to overpower her would be in an Agni Kai. The playing field there was even. Ozai was sure that he could beat Azula in a fire duel. He would let the public think that the duel was due to her interrupting the meeting as well, so he wouldn't have to worry about word of the Avatar getting out before he wanted it to.

Ozai admittedly was never as clever as his father, but he was sure not even he could have thought of such a solution so quickly. Ozai was confident that his plan could not go wrong. Azula would be too emotionally compromised to put up a real fight. Ozai would wait until the Avatar state triggered as a defense, but with so many innocent bystanders the Avatar wouldn't be able to go all out. Using this to his advantage Ozai would, in front of the entire city, use lightning to strike her down and kill her. The Avatar will cease to exist and Ozai's rule over the world will be paved for him. Ozai would succeed where his father and his father before him failed, and then it will be his name that will be marked in history as the man who conquered the world.

* * *

Iroh approached his niece's room, and noticed a large group of guards. He decided to approach a different way. He moved out to a different hallway, but was immediately seen by another guard, this one patrolling alone.

"You there, stop!" The guard said in a stern voice.

"Oh hello there, sir!" said Iroh. "Do you by any chance know if Princess Azula is in her room?"

"Lord Iroh! I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry sir, but she can't have any visitors."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"For now she is. All I was told was that she disrespected her father greatly and brought shame upon him, so to settle the matter Lord Ozai challenged her to an Agni Kai for her honor. She is to remain in her room until the duel, which we were told will be sundown tomorrow."

Iroh frowned seriously. "I see... well if that's the case I guess I'll be on my way, thank you for doing your duty."

Iroh bowed, and as the guard did as well Iroh reached forward and wrapped his elbow around the guard's neck. After a minute the guard slumped over, passed out.

Iroh thought. I _had hoped it wouldn't have come to this. At least I got here in time. I'll have to tell Piandao to get Zuko and meet me back in the back secret tunnel._

Iroh returned to the hidden passage he had entered the Palace from. There were dozens of secret escape routes in the Palace in case of an attack. He dragged the unconscious guard with him. Piandao was waiting.

"Where is she?"

"Confined to her room, her father knows. He challenged her to an Agni Kai."

"What? I'm happy she's okay, but why not just kill her?"

"I don't know, what is important now is to get Azula and her brother out of here."

"What, Zuko as well, why?"

"Because he's my nephew. I will not abandon him."

"I'm guessing you want me to get Zuko?"

"Yes, do you think you can convince him to come with you?"

"I do not know. He was my student for a short time, but he quit my training and said it was 'A waste of time listening to an old fool.'"

"If you can't convince him, just tell him this" Iroh told Piandao what to say and Piandao nodded in understanding.

"I see... so is that how you are going to convince Azula to come?" Piandao asked.

"Yes, I hope it will work. Now let's get this done."

Iroh opened a map and planned out their movements for the mission. Because Azula's room was further from the meet-up area, by the time Piandao got to Zuko Iroh should have already be on his way towards them. They would both have to sneak into the bedrooms by silently taking out any guard that blocked their way. Piandao could do that easily enough with his sword, and Iroh had his own way of silently taking them out. Once they both understood the plan along with the multiple contingencies, they separated.

"Good luck, Iroh."

"And you as well, Piandao"

Iroh quickly scoped the hallway as he silently closed the entrance to the secret passage. He began to walk as fast as he could while being silent. Within a minute he was at the corner of Azula's bedroom hallway. He peeked around the corner and saw the group guards protecting the room. There was six. Iroh knew there was only one way he could silently take them out, a trick he had learned from a spirit, but he would not enjoy using it. These guards were merely following orders, yet they stood in the way of the world's salvation, so they had to go.

Iroh sat down and crossed his legs. He silenced all thoughts and worry and instead focused his whole being on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Inhale. Exhal _e._ He felt the ground miles beneath him breathing too. The Earth itself had a burning soul. Iroh breathed in unison with it. He opened his mind and could see his fire, below he could see the fire of the earth connected to him, but also separate. He could see Azula's fire; very dim, but there, in her room.

Then he saw what he was looking for, six fires, bright and ready to burn brighter. In order for this to work, his fire had to burn brighter than all of theirs together. He reached out down below with his fire and connected with the fire of the earth.

As soon as Iroh connected he felt as if molten metal had been poured on and inside of him. The energy connected to his spirit was strong and slowly destroying him; his body could only stand maybe a minute before it gave out. Despite the immense pain Iroh concentrated on his task.

He looked back at the six fires. He stretched his own fire, imbued with the power of a molten ocean of rock and metal, towards them. Iroh then forced his fire to spread into six tendrils and commanded each one to surround one of the fires. When all were surrounded he commanded them to close as tightly as possible and return to him. The fires were snatched from their place and pulled into Iroh's flame. He separated his flame from the rest and severed his connection to the earth's. The flames he had snatched became one with the fire beneath him, their previous vessels abandoned.

Iroh opened his eyes and gasped. His skin was bright red and he was sweating profusely. After a minute to catch his breath and recover, he looked over to the hall and saw six bodies on the floor. He got up and quickly moved towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Iroh told the guards. He then opened the door to Azula's room and dragged the first body inside and saw her get up suddenly from her bed. Her hair was a mess and she had obviously been crying.

"Who is it?!" She asked in a shaky but forceful manner.

"Iroh. I've come to get you." Her uncle said while dragging the next body in the room.

"What are you doing here? Did you come here to get rid of me yourself?"

"No, I'm rescuing you from your father." Iroh said.

"I don't need to be rescued."

"You don't? So you plan on killing your father tomorrow?"

"It's a test. Father is obviously trying to test me, he wants to know that I won't turn on him."

"Azula, you know that isn't true. Your father will never trust you again." Iroh finished dragging the last body in, and shut the door.

"LIAR!" Azula yelled as she attempted to throw a ball of fire at Iroh, but only a wisp came from the attack.

"I don't have time to convince you Azula. Accept it, Azula. Ozai wants you killed. He sees you as his mortal enemy now, not his daughter. He doesn't care for you anymore, Azula."

"You're lying, it's not true; Father is the only one that trusts me. Everyone else is an enemy." she said.

"You aren't my enemy, Azula. I risked my life to come here to help you. You know that if you were truly my enemy I wouldn't be here."

Azula paused and looked down in thought. When she looked up her eyes were a little more clear. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

Piandao sheathed his sword. The bodies of half a dozen guards laid before him. Their deaths were quick and clean. He opened the door to the child's room. Zuko was looking at him from his bed.

"What's going on?"

"A breakout, of sorts."

"What, why?"

"Your sister is in trouble, and you could be two. Your uncle and I have come to get you two."

"Why should I go with you? I'm not the one in trouble here."

"You could be. With your father there's no telling whether or not you're safe."

"Father wouldn't hurt me!"

Piandao scoffed. "You're young, but you aren't foolish. You know what your father is capable of."

Zuko looked like he wanted to argue, but repeated, "Why should I go with you?"

"Because, Zuko, your mother is alive, and your Uncle knows where she is."

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you see anything you don't like (or something you do like) please don't hesitate to let me know! I love to hear anything even if it's criticism; it lets me know you care about the story. Thanks reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Paths Anew

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 3: Paths Anew_

* * *

"Mother?" Azula said, dumbfounded. She almost couldn't believe Iroh was being serious. "What in you tea-filled head made you think I would want to see her? You know how well Mother and I got along."

"I know you didn't get along, but why wouldn't you want to see her?" Iroh asked.

"Well for starters, she hates me and I hate her."

"Then you could talk to her. Find out what caused the gap in your relationship and fix it. If you want to become the Avatar you'll have to face her."

"You want me to betray my father to go find the mother who betrayed me?"

"Your father broke your relationship with you when he decided he was going to kill you. It's completely different."

"He does _not_ want to kill me! I'm not Zuko. This is a test, and you aren't going to make me fail. Now get out of my room, and my nation considering you're a traitor to us." Azula said.

"If he wanted to test you Azula, why didn't he do it when you told him? Why challenge you to an agni kai. He can't take that back."

"Father has his reasons."

"Azula, can't you see why your father wants to kill you? He is scared of you." Iroh asked.

"Scared? Father isn't scared of me." Azula said. "He's proud of me; I'm the best firebender my age that's ever lived. The only one better is Father himself."

"No Azula, you can become stronger than he ever could be. If you learn to use the gifts of the Avatar then no one, not even your father, could control you."

"Stronger than he is? Don't make me laugh."

"Even if you're right, and your father is only testing your loyalty, he will limit your strength. He doesn't want you to be more powerful than he is."

"And _you_ want me to be?"

"Of course I would. You are the Avatar. It is your destiny."

Azula stopped to contemplate what Iroh said. She couldn't imagine her father wanting anyone stronger than him being alive, but was she that powerful? Her father, the most powerful man on Earth, was scared of her? If she could become more powerful than him… She could become the Fire Lord. Even bigger, she could become the ruler of the entire world.

"If I go with you." Azula began. "What will we do?"

"You travel with me to see your mother and hear what she has to say, if you wish to."

Azula interrupted. "No, she has nothing to say that I want to hear."

"Very well," Iroh continued. "Then in that case you travel with me to the Southern Air Temple. There I will help you master airbending. After that you must also master water and earthbending."

"So in short, I go with you, and you will help me master the other three elements?"

"And anything else you might want to do, within reason."

"What's reasonable to you?"

"We can't be noticed; if anyone finds out who we are your father will find us. So as long as you don't make a scene we'll be fine. The second is no hurting anyone unless iit is necessary."

"I guess I can do that, but if your plan doesn't work I'll have you locked away."

Iroh smiled and agreed to her terms.

"One more question," Azula began. "If there are no airbenders left, who do you plan to have teach me?"

"Just because there are no airbending masters alive, does not mean you can't be trained by them." Iroh explained.

The riddle-like answer didn't satisfy Azula's curiosity, but as long as Iroh could uphold his end of the bargain she would be happy. For as long as she could remember she dreamed to be like her father, but never that she could become greater than him. But now, once she mastered her abilities, no one on Earth could possibly stand against her. She could achieve what no one, not even her father, ever could: world domination.

"So it is agreed?" Iroh asked. "You come with me and I will help you obtain the powers of the Avatar?"

Azula contemplated one last time if she could trust Iroh. If her father really was testing her, than this would definitely get her killed, but she knew her father well; he would rather gut himself than ask his older brother for help.

"Yes. It's agreed." Azula said firmly.

"Then pack up some clothes and money; you will be carrying what you take for a while, so make sure you pack light." Iroh told her. He walked out of the doorway and acted as lookout while Azula got ready.

Azula quickly packed her clothes and got dressed into more travel appropriate clothes. She put her most plain looking clothes on: a traditional fire nation top with a matching pair of loose trousers.

Azula looked around at her room. She laid her travelling bag on her dresser and found what she was looking for. She tied her hair in a bun then grabbed her headpiece and put it on. Azula sighed and looked up at her reflection. On her face were two eyes that she didn't recognize. They were too tired, and too confused: something she hadn't seen in them for years. A month ago she was her father's greatest pride, but now he wanted to kill her.

As much as she hated to admit it, Iroh was most likely right for the first time. Her father, grandfather, and even great grandfather had been enemies of the Avatar, and even if she could convince her father that she could be a powerful weapon, she knew that he would never trust her again, and she would never be crowned the Fire Lord.

"I'm ready." She said to Iroh, who came back in the room when he heard her.

"Good. Let's go." He replied.

Following her uncle, Azula reached the doorway and gave a final look back at the room. She paused, then brought her hands up and removed her hairpiece and tossed it on her bed. After a second pause she flicked a ball of flame on the bed and it ignited.

 _There,_ Azula thought. _Now there's no worrying about turning back._ Azula turned away from the growing fire and caught up to her uncle.

"I brought Piandao with me." Iroh announced.

"The swordsmen? What for, and where is he?" Azula asked.

"He's getting Zuko."

Azula stopped in her tracks. "You're taking _Zuko_ with us?"

"I can't leave him here," Iroh explained. "I'm worried of what your father might do to your brother in his anger. Ozai has already showed that he is willing to kill you."

"Well who cares about him anyway? He's just a crybaby, no one will miss him."

"I care about him." Iroh said sternly. "I can't leave him."

"You're just like Mother. You care so much about Zuko when he hasn't done anything to deserve it."

Iroh opened the secret passage and let Azula go through it.

"That's how love works Azula. It's not something you can disconnect from whenever you feel like it. If you love someone you will continue to care for them, even if they are undeserving of it."

"Maybe you're all just too foolish to disconnect it. I don't see the point of caring for someone who is useless to you. Father and I both know it's ridiculous."

"That's why your father wants you dead while I'm helping you."

"You don't _care_ about me. No one does."

Iroh stopped and turned. "That's not true. I _do_ care about you, Azula."

"You only care about the Avatar. Don't lie to me. If Zuko was the Avatar would you even consider taking me with him?"

Iroh said nothing. Azula pushed past him.

The pair traveled along the dark path quietly the rest of the way. The only source of light they had through the dank passage were the balls of fire they held. After a few minutes they reached their destination. Piandao and Zuko were waiting in a small cave-like room for them.

"Took your time as always, Iroh?" Piandao asked mockingly.

"And I see that you are as swift as ever." replied Iroh.

"What did you do to make father so angry Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Forget it, Zuzu. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I have my reasons." Azula explained.

"Enough." Piandao said. "Iroh, what's the plan now?"

Iroh pulled out a hand drawn map of the palace's underground tunnel system. "We will be taking the western exit path that starts here." Iroh pointed to the location on his map. "Piandao and I have already taken out the watch guards in the area so we should be able to slip past without anyone noticing. No talking, no bending, and no arguing." Iroh finished, looking at Zuko and Azula.

"Yeah, okay." Said Zuko.

Azula nodded and turned away from Zuko, still angry that he was coming. On the bright side, toying with him would be a great way to pass the time.

Iroh led the group to the exit with Zuko and Azula close behind. Behind them Piandao was guarding the back.

Zuko still did not fully understand the situation. Something felt off; he knew Azula and his father had some fight of sorts and she had been ordered to not leave her room, but what had she done that required them both to be in danger?

"Azula." Zuko whispered to his sister.

"What?" She replied shortly.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Father plans on killing me."

"Oh haha, Azula." Zuko said. "Seriously why are we here."

"I just told you."

"Can't you just tell me the truth once?"

"I am telling you the truth Zuko."

Zuko was shocked to hear Azula call him by his actual name.

"Why would father want you dead? Was it because of the argument?"

"You really don't know? Doesn't anyone tell you anything?"

"Well apparently not, all I know is we're running from our father, the most powerful person in the world right now."

"Not for long he won't be." Said Azula.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It means, Zuzu, that i'm going to become stronger the he ever could be, and he knows it. That's why he wants me dead."

"That's crazy Azula, I know you're really good at firebending, but even if you trained for ten years you wouldn't be able to fight him. If you want to be Fire Lord you could have just stayed, Father likes you better than me anyway."

"All true," Azula said. "But we're not here because I want to become stronger than Father, we're here because I _will_ become stronger than him. It's my destiny."

"What are you getting at? Can you just tell me?"

"Fine, I was trying to ease you into the truth so you would understand, but since you think you can handle it I'll tell you. The reason is because I'm the Avatar."

Zuko deflated. "You know if you didn't want to tell me why we're here you could have just said so."

Azula grinned. "Oh I _could_ have, but where's the fun in that, Zuzu?"

The group traveled in silence for the rest of the trip. After a few minutes of walking, they hit a wall.

"We're here." Iroh said.

"Here? This is just a dead end." Zuko said with frustration.

"It's a hidden door." Azula explained. "On the other side is the west wall."

"How do _you_ know that?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry your little mind about it, Zuzu, I know a lot of things."

Zuko began a retort but before he could Iroh put a hand on his shoulder and signaled the group to be silent. Iroh put his ear to the wall and listened carefully for any sound of rattling metal or footsteps. Satisfied that they were still hidden, Iroh threw a small stream of fire at a crevice on the rock. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then the fire flew out of a rectangular seem that appeared on the rock.

The fire died and there was a thudding sound and the wall opened at the seem. Where there was once rock there was now a small doorway to the outside. Iroh held his hand up in a signal to tell the group to wait. He slowly crept outside and looked in every direction. Iroh then looked back at the group and moved his head in a "come here" fashion.

Piandao grabbed both Zuko and Azula's wrists. They both began to argue in protest, but Piandao gave them a sharp look and they both begrudgingly let him lead the way. Iroh let them get in front then closed the doorway, which seemed to meld back into a solid wall.

"We need to get to the harbor. I have a crew who is willing to help us." Iroh said.

The group arrived at the harbor and were greeted with an unexpected ship. The ship was large, Azula guessed it was around thirty or thirty-five meters, and it was not metal like most Fire Nation ships. It was a traditional wooden boat with sails. Wooden ships were hardly used anymore. The ship however was not very similar to the wooden boats Azula had seen in paintings. The boat was made of very dark wood, nearly black, that seemed to gleam as if coated in a thin layer of glass. As she got closer she saw a name on the side of the ship; Harmony.

Besides the name, Azula really liked the look of the ship. It was large and grand; the sails were a crimson red with a gold fire nation symbol embroiled onto the center. It looked like a luxury vessel that could also function as a decent warship.

A man was standing by the ship and Iroh approached him. The man looked to be around his early twenties, and had short black hair and a rather rugged but well kept beard. His golden eyes gave away the fact that he was a native fire nation citizen.

"Hello, Orko." Greeted Iroh. "The last time I saw you you were barely learning to walk, now here you are, the captain of your own ship. I thank you for the help."

"It was no trouble. I'd be honored to serve my family's old friend. Is it true what you said in your letter, Iroh?" The man, Orko, looked around and added quietly, "About the Avatar?"

"That would be a yes." Azula said, glancing at Zuko. She took delight in seeing the look of horror on his face as he realized she _had_ been telling the truth. "We should leave, Every minute we spend here puts us in more danger. I'm sure by now someone has noticed the Princess's absence. If word reaches the gates we'll be stuck here."

"Very well then. I will lead you each to your rooms while we begin journey." Orko said.

On their way to the living deck, Orko announced they should reach the southern air temple within two weeks if the waters were good. Orko also informed them that the crew held a group dinner every night and morning to keep the morale high, and said they would be welcome to join in.

Iroh arrived at his room first. He turned and thanked Orko once again with a bow, then began to settle in his room. Piandao was next, and he repeated Iroh's actions. Afterwords they reached Zuko's room. Zuko gave a muttered thanks then shut the door on the two remaining members of the group. Azula almost felt bad seeing the defeated look on her brother's face. Almost.

As they approached Azula's room, she asked Orko, "What kind of a name is Orko anyway, you're obviously fire nation, but I've never heard of anyone with a name like yours."

"It's just a nickname actually, my full name is Konlok-Arsius-Orclesia. I was named after my father, Arsius, my mother, Orclesia, and an avatar that saved my great great great grandfather's town from a dragon that had gone mad. He was a native of the Northern Water Tribe called Konlok. My parents did not know which to name me after before I was born, so they agreed to name me all three. I was born a month later and since I was a boy, they gave me the nickname Orko."

"I haven't met many people with three names. I can't say my name is as interesting. I was simply named after my Grandfather."

"Yes, Azulon. While I disagree with some of his views, I respected him highly. He was one of the greatest tacticians this world has ever seen, and his bending was even greater."

Azula quickly changed the topic back towards Orko. "So, why a wooden boat? With how nice this ship is it seems you chose wood over metal."

"That'd be correct. I met an inventor of sorts, and he told me about a wax he invented that can completely negate the effects of fire. I asked him if it could be infused with wood. He didn't know, so he made me a deal. I get a wooden ship, and he used it as a test subject. I purchased the finest wood I could afford, and he coated it in the wax, then a waterproof mixture. We found it works incredibly well, the boat is impervious to flame. The only drawback is that the wax needs to be reapplied every few years."

"Hmm, who was this inventor?" Azula asked.

"Don't know his name, I never asked."

"Well I guess that explains why you would need a wooden boat, but why? Even though this is fireproof, a metal ship fueled by coal and bending would be much faster and safer wouldn't it?"

"Safer is debatable, I haven't really gotten this boat into a battle. However I do know that this ship is faster than any other on the seas. Most ships would take a month to get to the Southern Air Temple from here, but the Harmony can get there twice as fast, even in worse conditions. The secret is the wax and the shape of the wood. The inventor is an extremely smart man, he thought that the ship would go faster if the bottom was cut in a certain shape. Honestly, I don't get it myself, but he said that it created a pushing vortex force behind the ship, so not only do the sails carry the ship, but the water itself does."

"This inventor seems like a useful ally. Would he side with us?" Azula asked.

"He's a better man then I. I'm sure he would be willing to lend a hand."

"Good, we will contact him later."

"As you wish."

The two arrived at Azula's room. It was much bigger than the others' rooms. Azula was satisfied with it.

"I hope you find this acceptable, it was prepared especially for you."

"Yes, it's a very nice room. I'm glad you know how to treat a princess."

"Not to offend you, but I gave you this room because you are the Avatar. The Avatar saved my grandfather's grandfather's father. While it wasn't in this life, you still saved him, and my town as well; I owe you more than my life." Orko bowed and left to set sail.

Azula unpacked, then sat down on her bed. She rested a bit, enjoying the soft mattress. She got up to take her shower before going to bed. Luckily, she had a bathing room that was connected to her room.

Azula found that the room was quite impressive. It had a large mirror with a short but wide counter with a sink and a lot of drawers stuffed with rags, towels, and other bathroom utensils. The bath itself was the best part. It was connected to the corner of the wall and had stairs leading up and down into it. She guessed that around four or five people could fit comfortably in it.

Azula turned the water to the large bath on full, then while it was filling she went to grab her hairbrush. Azula checked the drawers in the bathroom but couldn't find her hairbrush.

Azula knew she brought the brush, so she figured she must have forgotten it on her bag. She walked back inside her room and saw the bag in the corner. Azula opened the bag and reached in, her hand felt what she was looking for and brought out her brush. Azula wasn't sentimental, but she took her brush nearly everywhere. It was made of an ashen gray bone and a dark glassy stone, and the bristles were both soft and firm, despite the many uses it has been through. What made the brush special was that all of it's material was from dragon. Dragon bone, dragon rock, and dragon hair. This also made it completely fire-proof, so there would have been no point in leaving it to burn in her room.

Azula went back into the bathing room and put the brush on the counter, she looked up at the mirror. In her reflection she saw a figure and with a jolt she quickly spun around and began to shoot a ball of fire at them. However she noticed a split second later no one was there, so she dissipated the ball of flame as soon as it began. Azula sharply turned back to the mirror. Nothing seemed off about the reflection now.

After checking around for a while and making sure she was alone, Azula calmed down and got her towel. She laid it on the rack on the wall of her bath then slowly dipped her body in the water. She was pleased to discover that the ship had a good water heater, as the water was warm enough to relax her body. Azula soaked in the bath for a few minutes and then grabbed her brush and began to stroke her hair. Azula enjoyed brushing her hair ever since she was a small girl. It was one of the few past times that truly relaxed her. With all that's happened in the last few hours, she really needed it. Azula brushed her hair until her hand tired, then sat back and relaxed.

Bored, Azula began to summon small tendrils of water to test her waterbending. She made five tendrils appear then attempted to have them do a sort of dance. The amount of focus it took was difficult, but Azula managed to control the water well enough. She wished she had some earth that she could mess around with, but on the open seas that was a bit of a scarce resource. For the while Azula would just practice her waterbending. It was surprisingly easy to control the water. Azula let the water drain and wrapped a towel in her hair and body, them left the bathroom and fell on her bed.

* * *

In another room, Zuko was pacing back and forth, thinking about everything he had seen in the last few hours. He still did not want to believe it. How was it possible? Zuko decided that if Azula was truly the Avatar, there was only one course of action that he could take. Azula was a criminal, and they were all helping her escape. He would take her back to their father by force.

This was Zuko's last chance to gain his father's favor. If he could help his father to capture the Avatar, then Ozai would finally be proud of him. Zuko couldn't mess this up. Zuko grabbed the dagger that Iroh had given him just a few years ago. He looked at the message on the blade: _Made in Ba Sing Sai._

Zuko flipped the knife over to read the side he had meant to in the first place: _Never give up without a fight._ Zuko gained confidence from the message and opened his door.

 _You won't stand in my way any more Azula. I'll beat you, and prove to Father that I'm worthy of being his son._


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpectancies

**Previously...**

 **Azula is discovered to be the avatar by her uncle. Suspecting that he will ruin her plans, she goes to her father with the news. Ozai betrays her, and plans to kill her. Iroh seeks out Piandao, and together the two go back to the palace and take Azula and Zuko. The four go to the harbor where Captain Orko is waiting to help them escape from the Fire Nation. They board the ship, and sail off towards the Southern Air Temple. Zuko learns the truth about his sister, and decides to attempt to take her back to their father in hopes of finally earning his respect.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 4: Unexpectancies_

* * *

Zuko ran out his door, only to bump into the large stomach of his uncle, Iroh.

"Where are you headed to this late?" Iroh asked.

"None of your business, Uncle. Get out of my way." Zuko commanded angrily.

"Of course it is my business. I'm your Uncle."

"Fine, I'm going to take Azula back to our father."

"Taking her back would get her killed, Prince Zuko. Is that what you want?"

"It's what Father would want me to do."

"That's not what I asked you, Prince Zuko. I asked what _you_ want."

"Azula's would do the same to me!"

"Maybe. Do you want to be like she is?"

"I'm _not_ like she is!"

"Than why do you wish to do what she would? Do you really want your father to kill her?"

Zuko thought about the question. Azula had never once made his life more enjoyable. All she ever did was annoy or embarrass him, but she was still his sister. Maybe she didn't remember it, but Zuko still remembered there was a time, however short, where they didn't hate each other. That was before their father pushed them apart, and before Father was crowned the Fire Lord. Azula had been mean before that, but once she realized the title of Fire Lord would befall only one of them, she became downright cold to him. She saw him as competition, not as family.

Zuko leaned on the wall and slid to the ground, hugging his knees.

"I don't know what I want." He said honestly to himself, and his uncle. "I just want to be happy, and she won't let me."

Iroh sat down next to him.

"I've lived a long while, Zuko. For a long time I was happy. I was a renowned general: the Dragon of the West, and I was the Crown Prince, on his way to becoming the Fire Lord. I had a wonderful wife, and a son that filled me with pride. I had everything I ever dreamed of and more. Nearly every day I thought to myself how I was the most fortunate person in the world. Then one day my wife was gone. I was sad, and wondered what I had did to deserve losing her. I became bitter for a while, then I realized I was still a general, and I was also on my way to being crowned the Fire Lord. After losing my wife, I wondered if I deserved these things. To prove to myself I was still worthy of all that I had, I began the Siege of Ba Sing Se, a story I'm sure you know all about, and one I'm sure you know the ending to. Losing my son was the hardest thing I've ever faced. When I read that letter, nothing else in the world mattered anymore. My battle was irrelevant, and the crown held no source of comfort. That is why I never contested your father for the throne. I didn't want it... I don't want it. Power is a poison that I am not strong enough to survive."

Zuko knew about what had happened to Iroh, but he had never heard Iroh talk about it.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked his uncle.

"Because I thought I was happy because of my position and power. It took losing everything that truly mattered before I learned that happiness isn't something you can earn or win. True happiness has to be created, and can only be appreciated by sharing it with others. I don't want you to make the mistakes I did. If you seek happiness for selfish reasons, you'll only push it away."

* * *

Azula woke as someone knocked on her door. She heard a voice that she recognized as Orko.

"Azula! We're having breakfast up on the deck, if you want to join your welcome to. The whole crew is already eating!"

Azula shook herself awake and answered. "I'll join in a few minutes!"

She heard no reply. Azula got up and put on some fresh clothes.

When she arrived at the dining room, she saw that the entire crew was smaller than she expected, only twenty men including the captain. There were three large round tables. She joined the one where her Uncle, Zuko, and Orko, and a few crew members were sitting at. Azula sat on the left of Zuko, who seemed to be looking rather upbeat, to her disappointment. To her left sat Iroh. The crew members were quietly chatting and sat between the captain and her group. She realized someone was missing from that group and turned to Iroh.

"Where's Piandao?"

Orko overheard. "He chose to go back to the Fire Nation Capital. He said it would be better if he stayed behind to message us about the situation at the Capital. I offered him the lifeboat and he left."

"When did that happen?" Zuko asked.

"It was around half an hour after we set sail."

"Good," said Azula. "it will help to hear what's happening there."

Azula looked down at her meal and realized how hungry she was. The ship obviously had a good supply of ingredients, and a competent chef; their breakfast was an ostrich horse omelette with fried bacon and rice. The omelette had what tasted like traditional fire nation seasoning with a bit of a sweet twist to it. The food came as a pleasant surprise. She had expected to be eating food that would be home in a prison. Azula looked to Orko.

"I'm impressed by your chef, Captain: this is a better omelette than the royal chefs cook. I was expecting worse."

Orko chuckled and said, "You can thank him yourself: he's sitting right next to you. He got up early and asked me if he could cook; said it was one of his favorite hobbies."

Azula looked at her uncle shocked and asked, "You? Just where did you learn how to cook? I was under the impression that you couldn't cook a decent meal to save your life."

Iroh laughed out loud. "You would be right, Azula; I am a horrible cook. I could never master the arts of food. I am afraid the chef you're looking for is your brother."

Azula turned, now even more shocked, to Zuko. "Wha- how di- _you_ made this?"

"What? I had to do something with all the free time we had in the palace, you know." Zuko explained.

Azula collected herself. "Well you under cooked my omelette on one side."

"You just said it was amazing!"

"No," Azula explained. "I said it was better than the royal chefs, but as you know they aren't the best cooks."

"Whatever. You're welcome for the food." Zuko looked back down and continued eating, though he began stabbing his food a bit too forcefully.

Of course Azula did love the meal, but she couldn't stand the fact that her brother was a better cook the herself. She hated that he was better than her at anything. Azula wondered if maybe her past lives were good cooks, but was it a good idea to try and contact them just for cooking advice? What would she say? She imagined it in her mind. _"Hey past me's, I need to stop my tyrannical father, but first can you teach me how to make an omelette?"_ As much as she hated it she would have to deal with it. It's not like she wanted to cook. Her role was to be served, not to serve. If he was better at her at anything, at least it was at being a servant.

"I was wondering Orko, when will we reach the temple?"

"Well, since this ship relies on the wind, it depends on the weather, but it shouldn't be more than ten days."

"That fast? That's better than military vessels. Your ship is impressive."

"Thank you, Iroh, but I can't say I built her. The designer of this vessel deserves the true praise. The Harmony is a one of a kind."

"I see… Did you come up with the name for this ship?" Iroh asked the Captain.

"Yes, I felt it was a fitting name. Everything on this ship works together perfectly to create one of the toughest and fastest ships the world has seen. She's my pride and joy." Orko said proudly.

"It's no surprise why. This is a magnificent ship, how much did she cost to put together?"

"Well, the exact price escapes me, but I remember that it cost me nearly five times as much as my house, and I have a decent sized one."

"What exactly do you do to make money?" Azula asked.

"Boring business things; you wouldn't be interested." Orko explained.

Azula took offense to that. She had established very early at the palace that no one under her was to deny her. She would have to teach that same lesson again, it seemed.

"I didn't ask you if I would be interested."

Orko raised an eyebrow at her hostility. Before he could respond, Iroh giving an exaggerated yawn and pat his stomach.

"Thank you for making this meal for us, Zuko. To think, such a talented cook was always so close to me. I'm even more glad that you decided to come with us now." Iroh said with laughter. "If you will excuse us, Azula and I need to begin her training."

Orko smiled. "Of course, Iroh. I hope the Avatar pays attention and learns much from a master such as yourself. Enjoy the rest of your day. The crew and I will have dinner tonight at the usual time, if you wish to join us again."

"Of course, I'm already looking forward to it." Iroh said. He left the table and told Azula to follow.

Azula looked back at Orko, then left the table in order to begin her training.

* * *

Zuko continued his meal, though it was a bit more awkward after Azula's behavior. It was quite, and soon the crew members left one by one.

"How long have you known about your sister being the Avatar?" Orko asked once it was just Zuko and him.

"Last night, when you said it."

"Ahhh, still in shock then, are you? You know, you remind me of myself."

Curious, Zuko asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell your sister enjoys making you miserable. I had a sister a lot like that."

"How did you deal with her?"

"I didn't have to. I did for a while. She was three years older than me, and it seemed her goal was to make my life as miserable as possible. Every day she found some way to humiliate me. Until one day I tried to get back at her. I scared a herd of komodo rhinos that we were taking care of. I just wanted them to run off so she would have to herd them back. I think she was planning on meeting with a friend, and I wanted to make her miss out on it. I guess I did too. The komodo rhinos went the wrong way, and before she could do anything they ran right into her. She died that day, because I let my temper get the best of me. Looking back I realize she was just an dumb eleven year old girl who wasn't thinking about how she was making me feel."

"I'm sorry that happened, but Azula knows what she's doing."

"You'd be surprised, Prince Zuko. Sometime's the people can lie to themselves as well. When I got my sister killed, I thought then that it was her fault. She was the one who pushed me. If she was a better sister it never would have happened. How foolish the mind can be at sixteen. It wasn't her fault. It was mine. Responding to cruelty with cruelty only drags you further into the muck you were pushed in. Perhaps your sister only _thinks_ she knows what she's doing."

* * *

On the opposite side of the ship, Iroh was giving Azula tips on airbending.

"Airbending can be very subtle or very direct. It can be used well in both offense and defense. In order to bend an element so malleable, your mind must also be as such."

"A fool's mind is malleable."

"No. A fool can be convinced of anything and acts recklessly. You must be open to change, not susceptible to it. You must understand the change. Stubbornness creates a knot in your chi that airbending can not pass. As well as this, you must know the importance of change, and accept it as a necessity to wisdom, and be at peace of mind."

"I have peace of mind." Azula said.

"Then you should have no trouble spinning this counter-clockwise."

Iroh pulled out a pinwheel from his coat and held it out to her. The wings caught onto the ocean's wind and began spinning in a clockwise direction.

Azula concentrated and lifted her hands. She felt dumb, as she had no clue how to use them for airbending.

"How am I supposed to airbend without learning any form?"

"Airbending is the element of freedom. It is not confined to a single form. Whatever form is right for you is the one you should use."

Azula went back to trying to trying to reverse the pinwheel. She concentrated and closed her eyes, focusing on the rocking of the boat and the wind. She took a few deep breaths then opened her eyes. She lifted her hands and swirled them in a counterclockwise direction.

The pinwheel began to slow down, but after a second seemed to break free of Azula's grasp and continued to spin at full speed.

"This is pointless. If I wanted to stop the pinwheel I could slice it to pieces with water, crush it with earth, or burn it with fire."

"Sometimes in battle you will need to take more subtle approach, rather than forcing your power onto your opponent."

"Maybe we should wait until we get to the air temple before trying airbending."

"If that is your wish. What do you want to learn in the meantime?"

"I want you to teach me how to bend lightning."

Iroh paused. "I will teach you how to bend lightning." He declared.

Azula brightened up in excitement.

"But," He continued. "you must never attempt it outside of practice until you have fully mastered it. Lightning is unlike any other art of bending. You can not control it, you cannot tame it, and you are no friend to it. If wielded improperly lightning can and will kill you in the blink of an eye."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Yes, fine, I'll only use it here. Now how does it work."

Iroh walked up next to her.

"Get in your firebending stance."

Azula spread her feet and raised her arms into her stance.

"Which hand is your dominant?"

"I can use either of them fine."

"We'll see. Shoot as much fire out of your left hand as you can for three seconds."

Azula nodded and stepped forward and unleashed a flood of deep orange flames. She focused and commanded as much fire as she could manage. The torrent of flame grew larger. She would have flown backward if it wasn't for the grips on her boots designed to prevent just that. As it was, she felt the boat itself turn slightly with her.

After a few seconds the flames died and Azula looked at Iroh, who looked surprised. He had never seen her bend seriously. She figured he realized why she was considered a prodigy by her father and teachers.

"That was good. Do the same with your right hand."

Azula turned to the side, to make up for the effect the bending had on the ship. Even if it was just a bit, she knew even half a degree of change on a ship's course could lead to missing their destination by miles. Azula summoned the fire, and a massive amount of fire erupted from her fist. There was about the same amount as there was with her other hand.

"That was impressive Azula. You really do have great proficiency in the output of both hands. Now we need to see how much accuracy you have with each. I'll throw balls of fire in the air. You strike them down using only your left hand. After that we'll do the same for your right and see which your more skilled with."

Azula nodded and got in her left handed stance. Iroh jetted out a large ball of flame and Azula shot it down with a needle-like spear of fire. Iroh shot out another large ball slightly faster. Again, Azula shot it down with no effort.

"Can you speed this up Iroh, I want to finish before we reach the temple."

Iroh began shooting large balls of flame in rapid succession. Azula shot each one and they dissipated in a ball of smoke. Soon he began creating smaller targets, but Azula shot them down with no change of effort. Soon he began shooting out fireballs from both hands at once even faster and sent them flying in different directions and curves.

Azula was almost thrown off by the change of pace, but she focused herself and changed her stance to a faster one. She was soon back to a steady but (ironically not literally) lightning fast pace. To her surprise, Iroh began spitting balls of fire from his mouth. Azula was taken by surprise at Iroh's dirty trick, and after a few seconds the massive amount of targets overwhelmed her single hand, and she began to miss some.

Iroh stopped his onslaught and bent over breathing heavy. Azula looked over to him when the rain of fire ended.

"If you would rather not kill yourself, I could spoil the surprise and tell you how good my right hand is. I'll give you a hint: it's the same. Oops, that was the answer not a hint. Sorry."

Iroh got up. "Very well. If you are as good with both hands equally than I guess it does not matter which hand you will learn first."

"First? Do you need both hands to bend lightning?"

"Yes, but I thought you would learn better if you led with your dominant hand."

"Just start the lesson already. I'll use my left."

Iroh nodded, then began his teaching of wielding lightning.

"Lightning is a very pure form of firebending, it requires absolute certainty and mastery over your chi and mind. Unlike normal firebending, which uses both types of chi: the positive and negative chi, lightning requires you to filter out negative chi. This is very difficult to master, and you must be able to control your chi completely, or you could be hurt in a backfir-"

Iroh's lesson speech was cut off by the voice of Zuko.

"Uncle, what are you two doing?"

Iroh smiled. "I was just about to begin teaching your sister about lightning. Why don't you join in?"

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Asked Azula. "It is my training after all."

"Having Zuko here won't hurt your training Azula. He has as much right as you to learn."

"As much right as me?" Azula scoffed. "That's stupid. I'm the Avatar! He's not even ready to learn it anyway. He's still a novice with fire."

"Lightning does not require mastery over fire." Iroh explained. "It is a different form of bending altogether. One could master the arts of lightning even if they have never trained once in firebending."

"Maybe Zuzu _could_ learn after all..." Thought Azula aloud.

"Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean the world revolves around you." Zuko said.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it does."

"Enough arguing." Iroh said sternly. "Azula there is no reason to exclude Zuko. He will be traveling with us and therefore he deserves to be able to train with us. Right now he is one of the few people in the world who are on your side. It would be unwise to push him away."

"Fine, but stay out of my way." Azula told her brother.

Iroh cleared his throat and began his lesson again. "As I was saying before, lightning is a pure form of firebending that requires absolute certainty and mastery over your chi and mind. With normal firebending, one uses the positive and negative energy to create fire. Lightning requires you to channel those two energies and separate them. Once you do that, you must guide them out, where they will rejoin into their pure form. This rejoining of energy is extremely powerful, and unlike any other element, the lightning that is created by that rejoining of energy _can not_ be controlled. You must not attempt to influence the energies once they connect. This is very difficult to master, and requires complete control of your chi. If you fail to separate the energy correctly, or should you attempt to control the lightning once it forms, you will fail. Failing to separate the energy is fairly harmless: you will only fail to generate lightning. Attempting to control the lightning is much more dangerous, and is very easy to do on accident. If you make that mistake, you will be overwhelmed by the energy, and it could backfire onto you. That mistake can kill you if you don't release it fast enough. At the least, it will hurt. To avoid such a mistake, you must learn that you do not control lightning like you do fire. You simply generate it, then guide it in the direction you wish for it to go."

Iroh breathed deeply, then after a few seconds slowly exhaled. He then began moving his arms in a slow but fluid motion. Azula's eyes widened as a shriek cut the air and a spark appeared around Iroh. The spark followed his fingertips and left a trail of lightning. The lightning began moving sporadically, and when it was beginning to become too bright to look at, Iroh stepped forward and shot his right hand upwards. A bolt of lightning flashed all the way to the clouds above them, and from the sky a thunderous clap roared down at them.

Azula was completely awed at the display of power.

"I'm ready to try it!" She said, hearing her brother say it at the same time.

She looked angrily at him, and he returned the look.

Iroh turned to them. "You can both try it. Remember that you do not command the lightning. You are simply guiding it out of your body in the direction you choose, which for now will be towards the sky. Once it leaves your body, you _can not_ control it. Do not even try. Lightning is much too powerful for even a master to control."

Zuko nodded and Azula also gave a weak nod before they both got in position.

"Woah woah, not at once!" Iroh said loudly.

"But you said we could try." Zuko said.

"I meant in turns. Are you two crazy? The lightning could connect and blow up the whole ship! Azula step back closer to me. Zuko can go first."

"Why Zuko? I'm the reason we're getting this lesson!"

"Becau-"

"What makes you so special?" Zuko interrupted.

"Hello? Avatar here, do you really keep forgetting that?" Azula replied.

"Enough!" Iroh said sternly. "You two bicker at each other as if you're about to gut one another. We are wanted fugitives of the Fire Nation now! There is no one else in the world but each other and the White Lotus that we can trust. If you two refuse to see that you're on the same side then I will refuse to teach you!"

"Fine, keep your secrets to your fat old self! I can probably learn this myself. If the failure of Ba Sing Se can do it it should be easy." Azula said as she stormed off.

* * *

Zuko balled his fists. He was sick of Azula ruining things for him.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted. "Get back here! I'm not going to miss out on this because of you! AZULA!"

"Leave her be, Zuko." Iroh said, resting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"But you said-"

"I said what she needed to hear. She will be angry, but I trust that she will find it in her to comply, even if it is only to learn."

"How are you so sure about her?"

"I'm not, but Piandao took the only lifeboat; she's stuck with us." Iroh said.

"Will you still teach me how to bend lightning, then?" Zuko asked.

"I'll teach you. You _did_ do better holding your tongue today. However I do want to see you put even more effort in doing so. Azula needs to understand the situation that we are in, and you acting hostile towards her doesn't help."

"I'll try. You said that we can only trust ourselves and the White Lotus, what is that?"

"A secret society that strives for peace. They found me as I was traveling the world after my defeat at Ba Sing Se. Piandao found sympathy for my situation, and showed me into the organization. Originally, the Lotus helped the Avatar, but since the war, we search for them, and help the world when we can."

"So you've been working against father all this time?" Zuko asked shocked.

"Ever since your father showed that he was willing to kill his own son and father for the crown. That was when I knew he had to be stopped."

"Then why not challenge him for the throne? You were the strongest soldier in the fire nation, people called you a one man army! If you were that strong, you might have been able to beat him."

"I thought about it, I will admit it. I told you already I don't crave the power of the throne, and don't want it, but I thought it was my duty to stop Ozai. Luckily, after some deep thought, I decided against it."

"But why?"

"Zuko, this war has waged a long time, since my own father was born. For the last hundred years the world has seen the fire nation as its enemy. If I became Fire Lord by killing my brother, the world would only see me as a murderous tyrant. The world needs to be sure that the war is over and that it will never happen again. The only way to give them that peace of mind is for the Avatar to return, and restore the balance."

Zuko thought about his uncle's words then said slowly, "So you didn't take the throne, because the world would hate you?"

"I didn't take the throne because the world could never trust the Fire Nation if it was ruled by a kin slayer. The world has to have trust for the balance to be restored."

"So you threw away all that power, just because it would disturb the balance? It really means that much to you?"

Iroh nodded,. "The loss of every life we've seen in this war is because one man, my grandfather, decided he wouldn't respect the balance. I decided that the balance was for fools as well, and I fought against it under the lie of spreading the glory of the Fire Nation. That was the greatest mistake of my life. But now I have a chance to set things right. The world placed the Avatar right next to me. I believe it is my destiny to lead her down the path to peace. Just as I believe it is your destiny to lead the Fire Nation after we stop your father."

"What will you do if she decides doesn't choose peace?"

"I'm not sure if there is anything anyone could do if that happens."

* * *

Azula slammed the door and locked it. She on her bed and clawed at her head, trying to reach the frustration that was trapped inside her mind. She couldn't believe her Uncle. He completely ignored her wishes, and even with her being the avatar he placed Zuko higher than him.

She was the Avatar! Why the hell does Iroh still care about Zuko more than he does about her? Zuko isn't special at all, he fails at everything he does. So why is it that he gets all the attention! The only one that ever treated her fairly was her father, but now he wanted her dead for something beyond her control. After everything she had ever worked for to earn his admiration, it was ripped away from her because she was the avatar. Azula wished Zuko would have been the Avatar instead. Father might have even let her have the chance to kill him if he was. The thought of it helped lower the pounding in her chest. If that happened everyone, even Iroh, would have been forced to acknowledge her.

There was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" She said, then got up to prepare a hot bath for herself.

She heard the knock again and ignored it.

"Azula. I have something to ask you. It's about getting to the Southern Air Temple." Orko said from behind the door.

"As much as I'd love to discuss that with you, I have other things I'd rather do. You're a Captain, if there's any problems do your job and figure it out."

There was a pause.

"As you wish. Another time perhaps." Orko said.

He sounded like he was speaking through his teeth. She didn't care. She walked into her bathroom, and her hand went to grab her brush, but grabbed nothing.

She looked and saw that the brush was a few feet away from where she thought it would be. She scoffed at herself for being forgetful, then stepped in the bath. The hot water in the slowly began to engulf her. The feeling of the water mixed with the rocking of the boat relaxed Azula. Her hairbrush completely forgotten, Azula suddenly felt tired. All of her anger dissipated, and before she realized it she was asleep.

* * *

Up on deck, Iroh watched as Zuko tried again to produce lightning. The first time he managed to generate it, Zuko was sent flying by a small explosion at his fingertip. The second time he was knocked off balance by a much smaller bang. Fairly good progress. Iroh told Zuko he was trying to command the lightning, when he should let it go instead. Now on Zuko's third attempt, Iroh saw the lightning being to dance around him once more. It was much brighter and flowed more than the other two times. Zuko stepped forward and shot out his hand. A spark appeared but it stayed at the top of his fingers. Immediately the spark began to screech and grow.

Iroh saw what was happening and knew what Zuko had tried to force the lighting to move. Hoping it wasn't to late, he ran forward amd took his stance. He took over the lightning then kicked Zuko out of the way. There was another clap of thunder and the bolt flashed into Iroh's arm. Iroh concentrated on the energy shooting into him and guided it down into his stomach, then sent it flying out of his other arm. The lightning flashed skyward with a more distant boom.

"Uncle! Are you ok?" Zuko said, rushing toward him.

Iroh hunched over but said calmly. "I'm fine, that was actually a good way to demonstrate my own technique; lightning redirection."

"How did you do that? It was amazing!"

Iroh stood up straight and said, "I learned it from studying waterbenders. They use their opponent's force against them, so I used their movements to do the same with lightning."

"How do you do it?"

"I think we can focus on that tomorrow. I'm quite the firebender, but even I'm just an old man. If you need anything, come find me. Don't try anymore lightining today. It's too dangerous to do alone. If I wasn't here, that bolt would have killed you."

Zuko nodded, then began his firebending practice. Iroh left him to it.

Iroh was walking below deck to his cabin when he heard a very quiet hissing sound. He tried to figure where the strange sound was coming from. After searching, Iroh thought it must be coming from below, so he began to walk back towards the staircase. Iroh descended the stairs until he reached the deck below. Iroh opened the door leading to the hall. Iroh saw nothing out of ordinary, only the crew members cabins. Iroh listened, but only heard the sound of water rushing along the side of the ship. Iroh decided whatever made the noise must have stopped, so he turned around to leave. For some reason, he felt tired. He knew redirecting lightning was fatiguing, but he it wasn't this bad. Iroh began to fall as he fought to keep his eyes open. Iroh then thought that maybe sleep wouldn't hurt him. He could make out a figure walking toward him, but his mind was too tired to tell who it was. He closed his eyes and, quite literary, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Visions

**_Prelude of Fire_**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 5: Memories and Visions_

* * *

 **33 AG**

Rho'Rin awoke with a jolt as his bed shook beneath him, coupled with the sound of an explosion. He knew what was happening; the fire nation had found them. He didn't know or even bother to ponder how they could have found out where they went. His wife, Olora was getting up quickly and said what he was thinking, "Rho'Rin, wake up; they're here for him!" He was already on her feet and rushing to her son's room before she grabbed his hand and ran with him. His heart was beating out of her chest and he wondered what he was going to do. He and his wife had multiple plans for this scenario, but he dreaded actually having to choose the one he was almost sure needed to happen. As he and his wife ran through their house another huge quake caused them to nearly tumble. He could hear the yelling of orders from outside, and he wondered how long they had until their walls would give way to the onslaught of whatever it was they were doing to the house.

He and Olora got to their child's room as a third strike hit the house. The explosion was closer than the last two. When things settled, Rho'Rin could make out the sound of footsteps down below. Sahren was looking out of his window when they entered his room. He turned around, and looked relieved to see it was them. He ran to his mother and asked, "Mom, what's happening? There's soldiers outside."

Olora looked at him. "Do you remember what Mommy and Daddy told you to do if they came here?"

"You told me to not be scared, cause you and dad would make them leave."

He put his hand on his boy's shoulder and said, "That's right. They'll be gone before you even know it."

Rho'Rin looked over at Olora and nodded. The marching of feet grew louder as they ascended the stairway.

"Sahren, baby, look at me." Olora said as she knelt down, cupped her hands around his head and looked into his amber eyes. "You know that we love you more than anything else in the whole wide world right?"

Sahren nodded. "I love you too. When will they go away?"

"Soon. Really soon." Assured Olora. She hugged her son tightly. Rho'Rin knelt down and embraced them both and kissed his son on the forehead.

He told the two to hide. They went inside Sahren's closet. Rho'Rin stood by the door and waited. He heard footsteps outside, then quiet. The second the handle turned he threw open the door and kicked out a stream of fire. The attack hit a soldier and sent him flying to the wall behind him. The soldier fell to the floor without moving. A team of six soldiers jumped back from the preemptive strike. Before they recovered Rho'Rin jumped out and was met with a ball of flame. Rho'Rin saw it coming and ducked, at the same time swiping his feet around himself and conjuring two wall of flames that knocked all of the soldiers in front on their feet. Rho'Rin jumped over two and covered them with torrents of fire. He landed and turned. The four soldiers who remained were back on their feet, and began shooting flames at Rho'Rin. He dodged what he could, and dispersed the rest with fire of his own. He quickly overwhelmed them, and went on the offense. A large fireball struck the soldier closest to him, knocking him out. Rho'rin began closing the distance between himself and the last three. He summoned as much fire as he could in the confined hall and sent it all straight to the soldiers. They attempted to parry the attacks, but they were clearly outmatched, and close to losing. He eased up, enough so that they couldn't stop defending but still couldn't attack.

"You can't beat me. Leave, and I'll let you live!" He yelled.

Rho'Rin slowly eased up more, and the soldiers stayed their attacks. Soon, the fight stopped entirely.

"I don't want to hurt any more of you. Go away."

The soldiers kept their eyes on him, but they began to back up, and eventually turned a corner. He waited, and heard their armor clunking as they walked through the floor below, and out of the house.

Rho'Rin stood still and listened. The night had grown silent. He moved through the corridor lightly, making sure not to make any noise. He went back to the room and signaled for his wife and son to follow him. Olora picked up their child and took Rho'Rin's hand. They quickly made their way through the hall. A few feet from the exit they nearly fell when the floor beneath them shook violently and the wall exploded as a gigantic boulder doused with fire ripped through it. The boulder crashed through the hallway and deeper into their home. Rho'Rin signaled for Olora to stay and sneaked forward to glance at where the boulder went. The damage was bad, but the boulder missed one of the major support beams by a few feet. He didn't know if that was by luck or intention, either way the Fire Nation was displaying their strength. He walked through the wreckage it left in its short travel and arrived at the entry hole. It was dark outside, due to a cloudy night sky. For a few seconds the moon cut through the clouds, giving him a chance to view what was happening. Stretching for thousands of feet were hundreds of soldiers and two trebuchets.

Rho'Rin slowly fell to his knees. He thought maybe they could fight their way out of this and escape, but he saw now there was no way out of this. The Avatar be damned; he cared about his family, his son. He went back inside and fell down against the wall. He closed his eyes and held his head in his arms, trying to come to terms with reality. It felt as if he were somewhere far away, like none of this was real. He opened his eyes. It was real, and he had to be strong. He may not be able to win, but he would be damned if he let the Fire Nation take away his son. Rho'Rin slowly got to his feet and walked back to his wife.

"Go back to sleep." He began "It was a misunderstanding, we'll have everything straightened out soon. Everything is fine."

Rho'Rin saw hope come back to his son's face, and since waking up he found a smile on his face. Olora faked a smile as well.

"I told you he would fix everything. Let's go back to bed, okay sweety?"

"Okay." Sahren said. He still looked frightened, but he trusted them.

Rho'Rin nodded to Olora and she took Sahren to his room and he took off to his own bedroom, but he had no intention of sleeping tonight, or at least not the type of sleep one can wake from. He was a bit confused, there seemed to be a ceasefire ever since he had stopped the last strike. Rho'Rin didn't know why this was, but he had no reason to believe it would bode well for him or his family. Rho'Rin reached his room and opened the door. The room was a mess, or at least the part that remained was. Lucky for him, his nightstand remained intact, and he grabbed what he came for, a small veil of fast acting poison. He saved it in case of this very situation. It was used by the Fire Nation to humanely kill their prisoners. It caused the consumer to lose consciousness the second it touched their tongue, and kills them without pain in less than a minute. Rho'Rin left his room without looking back and went back to his sons'. He stopped a few yards from the door. There was someone standing outside the room.

"Ahh, Rho'Rin. I was waiting."

"What are you doing here?" Rho'Rin asked him.

"Well, a nation can't respect a ruler who leaves all his work to his armies now can they?"

"No, they can't. Some can't respect them for other reasons."

"I wonder, did you _ever_ respect me or my father?"

"Never Sozin, but I might have respected you, had it not been my son you were searching for to kill, Azulon."

"That's Fire Lord Azulon."

"I've known you too long to care about that title."

"A fact that has bothered me since my coronation. I've always looked past it though. You were useful enough to make an exception for."

Rho'Rin stood quiet, and Azulon matched him. Finally, Rho'Rin broke.

"We aren't planning an escape."

"I know what you're planning. Or did you think I wouldn't miss something as valuable as scorpion frog venom?"

"Why are you here?"

"You know why. Why did you run?"

"Of course I'd run away. Why would I stay knowing you want my son dead?"

"If I wanted to, Rho, I could drag your son away from his wife's arms and slice his throat open in front of you. Of course I won't do that, and to be honest with you something that cruel isn't on my bucket list, but if it means securing the Fire Nation's future of ruling this world I would do it with no hesitation. You once told me that you'd do anything to secure the safety of our nation."

Rho'Rin thought carefully about what to say next. "I'm going to do it myself."

"Good. It's better that way. Before you do, can I request something?"

"I don't think I'm in a position to say no."

"I want to speak to the boy."

"You come here to kill him now you wish to talk to him?" Rho'Rin asked between his teeth, holding back the urge to attack.

"I don't take pleasure in this Rho'Rin. If you hadn't run away none of this would have happened. Now everyone thinks you're a traitor to the nation, and they'd be right. If you just stayed I could have found a way to spare him.

"You mean keeping him drugged and barely alive while you study him? Don't take me for a fool, Azulon."

"Fool or not, you don't have the power to deny my request. Either I speak to the boy and leave, or I kill all of you. It's you're choice.

"Why do you want to talk to him."

"Call it old fashioned honor. If he's going to die because of me I want to face him before."

Rho'rin ground his teeth while thinking. He was strong, but not even he stood a chance against Azulon.

"Fine. You can _look_ at him. And then you leave. Give me your word."

"You have it. I won't harm the boy."

Rho'Rin nodded and opened the door. Olora was looking out the window and turned. Before she could react to the unexpected guest Rho'Rin told her to be quiet.

Olora glared at Azulon. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Azulon isn't going to hurt him."

"...Fine, but I don't care how many soldiers you send my way, if you hurt or even frighten him I will kill you.

"Very well. I think it best if you wake him, I would just scare the poor child."

Rho'Rin eyed Azulon suspiciously, then knelt down beside Sahren's bed and lightly squeezed his shoulder. "Hey buddy, wake up. There's someone who wants to see you."

Sahren stirred from his sleep and sat up in his bed.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Azulon."

"You said the he was bad now, why is he here?"

Olora looked on at anxiously. Rho'Rin looked back at his son and said, "There was just a little mix-up, was all. He wants to say something to you."

Sahren looked at Azulon. "What is it?"

Azulon knelt down beside the bed. "I just came to see how you were doing, and let you know that I am sorry for all the trouble you've gone through. I wish things were different, but thing will get better. If we ever meet again, whether in this life or the next, I want you to know…" Azulon stood up. "even the Avatar should fear _me_."

The last thing Rho'Rin felt was the feeling of being pulled out of his own body and heard the sound of an unimaginably powerful blast.

Everything melted into darkness. A thousand voices, some ancient, and some young, echoed in unison as they recited,

 _A shroud of loyalty will be worn by deceit_

 _But through a promise kept, know the taste of defeat_

 _A foe once gone will rise from the ground born anew_

 _And the age they seek shall bring upon hope's undue_

 _The end will come after a brother's betrayal  
_

 _When all hope is gone from this world and locked away_

 _to restore the balance the avatar must fail_

 _Yet no voice will sing praise of their name come that day_

 _Heed our warning, Avatar; the world relies on your actions._

 **Present Day**

Azula jolted up quickly with a gasp. The water in her bath sloshed on the floor from her sudden movement. It was still relatively warm, so Azula figured she couldn't have been asleep for more than half an hour. Azula knew whatever she had just experienced was more than a normal dream. She pondered for a second about asking Iroh about it, but then dismissed the idea. He had no business in knowing what she dreamed about. She pulled the drain on her bath, and the water slowly began to drain. Whatever had happened was definitely more than a dream,. She had seen the life, or rather death, of a past Avatar. The question bothered Azula immensely. She still had no real clue of how this whole past lives things worked. How could she be someone else and not even know it? She honestly thought the whole thing was just a bunch of foolish nonsense. The very thought of her living hundreds of lifetimes as the protector of some sort of balance seemed laughable. Yet how else could she explain the dream, or vision, or whatever it was.

Then there was the ending. It seemed that someone, or thing, had spoken to her directly. It was warning, but what did it mean? Were her enemies closer than she thought? She dreaded to know how she could find the answers, because she was almost sure it involved some sort of spiritual mumbo jumbo, and she knew their was a certain tea-loving someone on the ship who was an expert on spiritual mumbo jumbo. A gurgling sound drew her attention away from her troubling thoughts and onto the drain at her feet. The last of the water flowed down into the pipes and left her alone in the large bathing room.

* * *

Zuko finished his movements for the hundredth time, but for the hundredth time he ended up in the wrong position, albeit much closer than the first couple dozen times. No matter how much he practiced, it seemed he could never perform the routine without making a mistake somewhere. If he got the footing right he messed up his hand motions. If he got the motions right he messed up the breathing. It seemed he had to focus on everything at once, but if he tries that he ends up messing everything up. The same thought that he heard every day crept up again. The thought that he would always be behind his sister.As he did every day, he shrugged the thought away. It seemed even harder to shake than normal, considering his newfound discovery of his sister being the Avatar. Zuko wondered, more sincerely than usual, what he had done in a past life to deserve his constant misfortune.

Something else besides Azula had been bugging him today, but he couldn't place what it was. It was on the edge of his mind but he couldn't grasp it. He felt as if he had missed something important, but he had no clue what it was. He already checked his luggage; he hadn't forgotten anything. So where was this feeling coming from? He felt it was important too. Zuko took a break from his training and sat down with his back against the railing of the ship. He tried focusing on what he forgot, but he couldn't seem to concentrate hard enough. Zuko went through the day in his head. He got up early, made breakfast with the head chef, ate breakfast, and then started practice with Iroh. Somewhere in that step he missed something, and now it was bugging him. He knew that he noticed it at the time, but for some reason the though just slipped. Zuko decided to check on Iroh. Maybe it was something his Uncle had said to him. He had spent a few hours with him, so it probably had something to do with the old man.

A crewman told Zuko that Iroh was last seen heading to the living quarters, so Zuko made his way towards Iroh's room. He pondered what could be on the edge of his mind while he went there. He remembered right before stepping off the final step that he had no clue where Iroh's room was. He figured he was close, but he wished that he paid attention to which room Iroh was given. He looked downward in the hall, and saw just how many doors there were on the ship. A sigh escaped his mouth as he realized finding Iroh might be a bit harder of a task then he first thought. He knew that Iroh's room was before his, so all he had to do was go to his room then check the rooms before that one. He walked down the long hall and turned a corner to head to his room but he collided hard into something and fell to the floor.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" An annoying and familiar voice complained.

"I could say the same to you, Azula."

Azula stood back up and brushed to dirt off her clothes. "What are you even doing walking so carelessly?" She asked him.

"I'm looking for Iroh's room, do you remember where it was?"

"Lucky for you, Zuzu, I know exactly where it is. I was already heading there."

"Why are you going to see Iroh? I thought you were mad at him." Zuko asked confused.

"Oh I am, but I need his help with important Avatar stuff."

"I need to see him too."

"What do you want from him? More personal one-on-one training?"

"It's not my fault you you threw a fit."

"It was your fault for always wanting attention."

"Whatever just show me where his room is."

"Sure thing, but can you move back a bit?"

"Why?" Zuko asked as he took a few steps back.

"Because you're blocking his door." Azula said. She reached forward and knocked on the door.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime, Zuzu. Try to remember things for yourself, though."

…

...

...

Azula knocked again, louder.

…

...

...

"Well, I guess we're both out of luck, he isn't here right now." Azula said.

"Where could he be?"

"Why would I know? I'm not a Shirshu; I can't just sniff him out. Actually, maybe I could if I tried; he does have a strong odor to him."

"He could sleeping. He said he was going to take a nap." Zuko said while he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

" _Zuzu!"_ Azula said in mock surprise. "How rude of you to just barge in!"

Zuko ignored her and stepped forward. Azula stopped him.

"Where are you manners today? Ladies go first." She said as she stepped in the room. Zuko followed.

The room was pitch black, and he couldn't see anything in it. Azula snapped her fingers and summoned a small flame above her thumb. The flame was bright enough for them to see that the bed, like the rest of the room, was empty.

Zuko grunted in frustration. "Where in the world is he?"

"I'm the one who should be upset. My problem is actually important."

"I don't even know what my problem is, that's why I need his help. What do you need him for?"

Azula sighed. "I already told you, it's important Avatar stuff. You wouldn't know anything about it."

"I might."

"You think you could help? I guess it could be funny seeing what dumb reason you come up with. Okay, let's what you think then. I had a strange dream about a past Avatar."

"Isn't that normal? For the Avatar, at least?"

"It is, but I had a really strange one after it."

"What happened?"

"Well it wasn't a _dream_ dream, I just heard voices saying something. It sounded like a poetic prophecy."

"A prophecy? Is that how Avatars communicate with their past selves?"

"How should I know? I'm new to this, that's why I need to see Iroh."

"What was the prophecy?"

"It said something about deception, and something about being locked away somewhere."

"Deception?"

"Yeah, 'A shroud of loyalty worn by deceit.' Is what it said."

"That's what I forgot, someone said something that I didn't believe. I can't remember what it was. I was going to mention it at the time, but I didn't."

"What was it, did Iroh tell you he loved you?"

"Ha-ha." Zuko said dryly. "No it was something Orko told me... He told me a story about his sister. He said he was three years older than his sister, but then he said that she died when she was eleven, and he said later that he was sixteen when it happened. It doesn't add up."

"Why would he lie about something so small?"

"I don't know, maybe he just made a mistake?"

"Wait a second, 'A shroud of loyalty worn by deceit.' I don't think anything he said was true. I think the dream was talking about _him._ "

"We should tell Iroh about this."

"No. Even though I don't think so, my dream might be talking about more than one person. I can't trust telling Iroh."

"You were just about to go to him for advice! Also Iroh is the only reason you're even alive right now! You should be a bit more thankful."

Azula rolled her eyes.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to tell him about that part. Trust me on this without arguing will you?" She said adamantly.

"Well let's find him first, before we decide anything."

"Fine but if you tell him I'll make you regret it. If I want him to know I'll tell him." Azula threatened.

"I won't. Why did you tell me?"

"Because if there's anyone I could trust on this ship it's you."

"Really? That's-"

"Trust isn't the right word actually. More like I can count on you to always be stupid and predictable."

"Of course." Zuko muttered. "Let's go find Iroh and see what he knows."

Azula nodded and left the room. Zuko followed her into the hall.

"Wait…" Azula stopped before the staircase and turned towards him.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Orko said that Piandao left, right?"

"Yeah but why is that important?"

"When we first saw the ship, do you remember seeing any lifeboats?"

"Lifeboats? I can't remember seeing one.

"I don't think Orko is who he says he is. We need to be careful."

"Damn." Said a voice that made Zuko jump. "And here I thought this would all go smoothly."

Orko stepped down from the stairwell and walked toward them, who both slowly backed up.

"I didn't know two kids like you would be able to piece that together, but oh well, that doesn't matter now. It's too late for you to really do anything."

Azula kicked a ball of fire towards him.

Orko laughed and swatted away the flame. "I've been fighting firebenders all my life on the sea, you'll have to do better than that. Well you would have to, but I don't plan on fighting."

"We do." Zuko said, taking a stance alongside his sister.

Orko looked upward to the ceiling and pulled something out of his coat. He revealed a gas mask and put it on.

Zuko bunched his brow in confusion, then gasped when he realized what was happening, "Azula hold your bre- hold y…" His warning was left unfinished as he and Azula slumped down to the ground.

* * *

"So much for the avatar, the only difference with you is how much you'll net me… Thanks for that I guess." Orko said more to himself as he knelt down and picked up the unconscious siblings. Orko got a large sack out of his coat and put the two in there. They weren't as heavy as their uncle, and Orko was more than strong enough to carry them over his shoulder.

He walked down the hall and chuckled in excitement.

 _A legendary swordsman, the Dragon of the West, Princess/Avatar of the Fire Nation, and Prince of the Fire Nation. With the money I'll get from these four, I'll be one of the richest and most feared pirates the world has ever seen. The best part is that there's no one left to stop me!_


	6. Chapter 6: Promises Kept

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 6: Promises Kept_

* * *

Azula awoke sitting in darkness. A piece of rough cloth covered her eyes, keeping her from seeing anything. Her wrists were sore and bound tightly, and her legs numb from the pressure of her sitting on them. Above her, her hands chained tied tightly to what felt like a pipe. Azula tried to stand, but her feet were in a position where she needed to use her hands to get up, and with them chained that wasn't possible without hurting herself. She tried to focus. There was no use in trying to force her way out through strength, so she had to come up with another idea. She thought of firebending the chains, but after a minute of trying she gave up. It seemed Orko had put that anti-flame wax on the chains before using them on her.

Thinking of Orko angered her. She had been so upset about being the Avatar that she had let him slip straight through her defenses. She didn't know whether she was more upset at Orko or at herself for falling for his lies. Looking back she wanted to kick herself for letting him fool her into trusting him. She had spent weeks in the Fire Nation Library studying Avatars, and not once did she read about Avatar Konlok saving a Fire Nation village. One of the first things she learned about Orko was a bold faced lie made to get her to drop her guard. She was so busy in her childish self-pity that she bought right into it. It made no difference now, there was only one person to take her anger out on now. Azula was going to make Orko pay for his deceit; with his life if things went according to plan. First she needed a plan, though.

Air and Earth were out of the question. There was no earth, and she had no air-bending ability. Water was unlikely to help her. Ironically, in he middle of the ocean there was no water close enough to help her. She tried to focus on moving the air around her, even slightly, but nothing happened. After a few minutes of disappointment she grew frustrated and slammed her hands against the wooden wall she was sitting against. She winced when she the chain pinched and drew blood. As she felt the drop of blood flow down her hand, she came up with a plan, one she didn't like, but that might work.

Azula heard the noise of a door being opened. She must have been in a small room, because the door sounded only about eight or nine steps away. Footsteps approached and stopped just in front of her. A hand roughly pulled her hair and tilted her head up. She heard Orko chuckle.

"How's my little fortune doing?"

"Once I get free you'll learn that I'm the farthest thing from fortune you'll ever get."

"Big words for a girl completely at my mercy. One order and I can have you strapped to a rock and tossed overboard."

"I'm too valuable for that. Don't try to lie to me. I don't make the same mistake twice."

Orko let go oh her hair.

"You don't have to. I already won. If you're nice I might show you a little mercy before giving you back to Daddy."

"You better hope I don't get out, because I won't have any mercy to show you. If I get out of these chains I promise you the last thing you'll feel is your face melting off, you filthy-"

Azula felt a harsh pain as Orko slapped her. She tasted blood in her mouth.

"You know," Orco said quietly, "I sent a falcon to your father."

Azula looked for any clues, but she couldn't hear any sign of him lying.

"He wants you alive, but he didn't say he wanted you in one piece. If I were you I would behave."

Azula looked down in defeat. Orko continued.

"You know I considered just selling you off in the black market; a pretty young girl like you would sell in a heartbeat, especially since you're royalty. But why do that when your own father is the richest man in the nation? Low and behold, he's willing to give me three hundred thousand gold, and make me the governor of a colony to boot! And it's all thanks to you."

Azula felt a callous hand caressed her cheek. She backed away, whimpering. He laughed.

"Where is the spirit that was here just a minute ago? So much for that talk about making me regret what I've done. If I'd known you had this little bite to you I would have started my plan even earlier." "What a complete turn around, but I like that attitude you had a moment ago, what was it exactly? Something about… no mercy?"

Orko grabbed her by the shirt and Azula made her move. She ignored the pain in her wrist as she lifted herself off the ground by her chains to bring her feet up and kick Orko away. To her horror her feet only flew about a foot before being stopped. Since they were numb with the weight of her sitting on them, she hadn't even noticed that her feet were bound to the wall as well. Orko lost his grip, but his shock gave way to another smile when he realized what Azula had tried to do.

"I should have known you wouldn't go quiet that easily. But do you _really_ think I'm stupid enough not to chain your legs too? I wouldn't want you kicking while we have our fun. Now why don't you start screaming or begging? It adds to the experience."

Azula denied him the request. Before she could think of another plan, the ship shook, and listed. She heard Orko fall and hit the opposite wall. She didn't need to think twice to take the opportunity. She spat out all the blood she had let build up in her mouth and concentrated on the liquid to come to her. She smiled when she felt it cover her hand. She quickly flowed the blood over the chains on her wrists and froze one of the links solid. She slammed her hands down and the felt the link shattered. She pulled off her blindfold and thawed the blood. She repeated the process on the chains around her ankles. Again she was met with success as the chain broke and her legs were freed. It was a relief that the plan worked, because if it hadn't she'd have bit off part of her inner cheek off for nothing. She was sure it would heal up after a while, but chewing off her own flesh was something she did not want to have to rely on again. Azula shook the pain away. She couldn't afford to focus on it now; she had more pressing matters.

Azula looked over at Orko who was coughing and wheezing while getting on his feet. He looked up at her and with a panicked look tried to run toward the door. Azula was too fast for him however; she formed thin icy needles from her blood and shot them out at Orko. The needles all hit their target and stabbed into the flesh of his calves. Orko stumbled yet again, only this time grunting loudly in pain. Azula let go of her control of the blood and it melted away to the floor. She watched Orko's own blood pooled around his legs. The blood engulfed rose up and she froze it around his feet.

Orko was groaned and said, "You 're dead now; I don't care how much money you're worth, no money in the world would beat seeing you die."

"Well I think we can agree on that idea." Azula said coldly as she bended more of the blood that had spilled from his wounds to cover his mouth.

Orko's screams were muffled as Azula pinned his arms down with her knees and used a shiv of frozen blood to impale them. After a minute there was enough blood to bind his hands together and so she bound them behind his back. Now completely incapacitated, Orko was helpless.

"I barely know the basics of waterbending, and yet it's already so useful for getting what I want. I have no idea why waterbenders don't use techniques like this. With fire all you can do is burn things; it's simple, but water seems to be able to do anything if you have the imagination for it."

Orko's eyes grew in fear as Azula smiled. "Sometimes, though, you really just have to enjoy the simple things." Azula uncovered Orko's mouth and said, "Now let me hear you scream and beg for mercy."

"I'm going to kill you, you fu-" Orko's words were replaced with screams as Azula tightened the blood around his hands. Orka yelled at the sudden pain.

"I said screaming and begging, not insulting, now don't be so mean this time or I'll have to break those wrists of yours." She stopped tightening them and Orko's screaming died down and finally was reduced to panting. Azula heard him mumble.

"Sorry, you'll have to speak up, what was that?"

Orko looked up at her and said louder, "You're even more sick than I am, and I'm pretty damn bad."

Azula sighed and said, "I guess it was stupid to have even dared to turn against me then, wasn't it?"

There was a sudden snap that filled the room and Orko screamed yet again as his wrists were crushed. When he began to quiet down she tightened the blood around his legs; not enough to do damage, however it was enough to scare him. Orko yelled for her to stop, but she slowly squeezed his ankles harder.

She stopped again and Orko in a raspy voice, "Please stop; listen to me for a second."

Azula smirked and said, "Go ahead. Make sure you won't regret it though, it _will_ be the last words you'll say, most likely."

Orko swallowed hard and continued, "The entire world is against you right now. The Fire Nation is hunting you, and you're the princess of the nation that all others despise. No matter where you go, you won't be welcome."

Azula said annoyed, "Yeah I knew that already. Nice job wasting your last breath."

Panicked, Orko said hurriedly, "No! No, wait! I-I have connections, all across the globe. If you spare me I can make sure you won't run into trouble. I could secure your place in victory. Without me, you would fail before the end of the year. I mean, I know you're smart. Do the right thing here."

"Sounds like a tempting offer, but I believe I promised you what would happen if I escaped. I don't like making a habit of breaking my promises."

Azula raised her hands and fire erupted around them. Even from a few feet away Orko winced at the intense heat. His eyes grew wide. Azula watched his expression with amusement as she began to slowly bring her hands closer.

* * *

 **Previous Night, Fire Nation Capital Docks**

"Look we have all the gold for it right here, why not just give us the ship and crew?"

"You look, kid, I ain't going to hand over my fastest ship to some lil twerp who probably isn't even old enough to stay up this late. And how am I even to know if that gold there is good, fer all I know you coulda stole it."

Mai sighed. "You'll get the gold so what does it even matter. Besides that; I'm fourteen, a year over the age requirement to buy a ship."

"Yeah a ship, but you're not asking for a ship; you're asking for the finest war vessel I got!"

Ty Lee, in a much nicer tone, said, "C'mon mister, I'm sure a nice man like you would want to help two girls get back their mother from the pirates that took her away."

The boat-keeper groaned at the weak story. "I'll tell you what, if you bring your father here, then have him give me the gold and clear up things I'll help you. Until then; beat it!"

A knife whistled through the air and zipped right past the boat keeper's head. It embedded itself in the wall with a thud. The boat keeper looked back in shock and fear and then in anger he turned to yell at the girl who had thrown it, but stopped before he began when he saw she had another knife pointed right towards him.

"Listen: me and my friend need that ship, and we are getting it one way or another. Now you can either take the payment for it or you can make the stupid choice. Which is it?"

The boatkeeper glared at her, then looked at the throwing knife she was holding and grunted,

"Fine, you can have the ship and crew, but if I find out this gold ain't all good, and I mean _all_ of it, then I'll have your heads on a pike out front. Now scram, before I have a change o' heart.

"Good," Mai said, "We"ll be leaving as soon as possible so tell the crew to get ready."

She gestured for the knife back, and after receiving it (along with a nasty glare) turned to leave, with Ty Lee giving a sorry smile and a short bow before quickly leaving to follow her friend.

Mai waited with her friend on their new ship while their small crew prepared to embark. She and Ty Lee leaned against the railing.

After a short while of silence Ty Lee asked, "Why do you act so mean to people?"

"What?"

"You always do mean things before it's necessary. That man just needed to be reassured that the gold was real. You could have just told him who your parents are."

"I don't like using my royal family card. I hate even associating with them. You know that."

"Maybe you should try. It might help with the negative energy you give off. It's always so dark and depressing."

"Do you really believe in that energy and aura stuff?"

" _Duh_ ," said Ty Lee, "just how do you think I know how to block chi?"

"I don't know," Mai said with a pause. "I always guessed it had something to do with pressure points and that stuff. Not because of some magical energy."

"Well I'm sure that your aura is only getting darker…" Ty Lee said under her breath.

"Yeah, maybe it is I guess." Said Mai gloomily, looking up to the dark sky.

Ty Lee noticed the tone of sadness in her friend and asked, concerned, "What's wrong? You're not already getting home sick are you? I thought you said you were fine with leaving home fo-"

"No it's not that, I'm glad I'm getting away from home, it's just…" Mai started, looking away from her friend, trying to find the right words to describe what she was feeling. Unable to find the words Mai groaned and looked up at the sky. The nearly full moon glowing softly helped with her search. Finally she looked back to Ty Lee, who had followed her friends eyes to the moon, and who looked back at her friend when she heard her say, "Do you ever… nevermind, it doesn't matter."

Ty Lee frowned at her friend. "What do you mean nevermind?"

" _Duh_ ," mocked Mai "I mean nevermind."

Ty Lee pouted and said, "For a second I thought you might finally crawl out of your shell, crabby."

Before Mai could respond to her friend's insult the head of the crew approached her and asked, "Where are we setting course for Ma'am?"

Mai coughed to clear the remains of the previous conversation and said,

"Uhh… we'll be going to the Southern Air Temple."

With an, "Aye aye!" the Captain left them and barked his orders to the crew.

Ty Lee asked, "Why the Southern Air Temple?"

"It's the closest air temple, and Azula mentioned wishing she could go there to look for scrolls on airbending."

"I guess that does makes sense. What about the Western Air Temple? That one's closer isn't it?" Ty Lee said.

"Yeah, but it's out in the open where it could be surrounded. Azula wouldn't think of going there. The southern temple has the natural defense of the mountains around it, which are almost always clouded with mist. It'd be way too risky for the Fire Nation to send a fleet there."

A sound next to them made Ty Lee jump a bit and turned around to see what the noise was. The anchor had been pulled up, and shortly after the shipped lurched forward and they began the search for their friend.

"I'm going to go to sleep. You probably should too." Mai told her friend as she began to walk away.

"Hey Mai?" Ty Lee said, catching up to walk with her friend to their cabins.

"One second." Mai told her, then said to a crewman, "Hey, you."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Tell the Captain that if he see's any wooden ship to come get me, even if I'm sleeping."

"Aye aye Ma'am." The crewman said, then went to relay the message to his Captain.

"What did you want Ty Lee?" Mai asked turning back to her friend.

"I was just wondering if you remembered what tomorrow is?"

Mai's face grew flushed as she remembered.

"No. What is it?"

"Oh so your aura _can_ get lighter it seems; I think I even see a bit of color!" Ty Lee giggled. "Hopefully we can find them by tomorrow."

"Whatever." Mai said, failing at sounding indifferent.

Ty Lee giggled again then said, "Well this is my room, so I'll see you in the morning Mai. Sweet dreams… very sweet dreams."

Mai blushed more and scoffed at her friend's annoying teasing and said, "What is that even supposed to mean?" But her friend had already shut the door. Mai grunted in annoyance and headed to her room.

She had actually forgotten it was Zuko's birthday tomorrow with all that had happened, she doubted that even he remembered, though. Since she had known him he never really seemed to care about his birthday. In fact, she doesn't remember ever seeing him doing anything special or noteworthy on his birthdays. For Azula's birthday the three of them normally went to Ember Island, and Zuko came along, even if he did keep to himself the majority of the time. Maybe he preferred just being alone on his birthday instead of trying to be the center of attention. That was at least something she could relate too. Should she tell him happy birthday? She knew him, but not that well though, or maybe she did; she wasn't sure... Would he think it's weird? Azula would probably make fun of her for it too if she found out, but she could put up with that. Thinking of them now, she wondered just how Zuko had reacted to the whole, 'Your mean little sister is also the Avatar.' thing. He and Azula had a bit of a strained relationship, and it's hard to imagine what even a normal person's reaction to their sister being the avatar would be. Mai knew though that it wasn't just Azula causing the strain. From the little that she knew she could tell that Zuko had never really enjoyed his sister's company, although in his defense not many people did enjoy her company.

Mai knew how to put up with her now, but even she could get annoyed with Azula's constant need to be better than everyone and her controlling nature. The only real reason she had stayed friends with Azula for so long was because it got her close to Zuko. After a while though, she could see that although Azula didn't show it, Azula needed her and Ty Lee. Without them Azula would have no one but her father to satisfy her need of attention. Sometimes Mai wondered exactly just what caused Azula to be so cruel, few people are just born to be like the way she is. The biggest question to Mai now was what will being the Avatar do to Azula? The first month Azula simply studied on the history of the Avatar to learn about her situation, which was a lot like her. Now things were different, Azula wasn't in control, and that was something her friend had never experienced before.

Mai looked up and realized she had been standing and thinking at her door for nearly a minute. She shook off her thoughts and headed to bed to get some sleep. Mai fell on her bed, and was about to take her shoes off when a knock sounded on her door. She groaned as she got up and opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked the crewman that was at her door.

"The captain has need of your advice ma'am."

"Ughh, what is it?"

"It requires your attention."

Mai sighed. "Okay, let's go."

Mai left with the man and was led to the captain, who was on deck. The air was cold, and cut through her robe. They were moving away from the warmer Fire Nation climate, and the change was very noticeable. The captain was talking to the ship's messenger when she arrived. She didn't know much about falcon messaging, but she knew falcon's were trained to notice the color yellow, so the messengers wore a cloak of the color. It was an eyesore, but at least it served a purpose.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"A falcon." the captain explained, with no surprise from her. "It's coming from the direction you pointed out. Should we intercept it? We can send a signal, and if it doesn't respond we could shoot it out the sky. It's almost here, so decide quickly or we might miss our chance."

"We have a falcon to replace it if it doesn't stop for the signal?"

"Aye."

"Get it." Mai said shortly.

The messenger left to bring up the signal.

"Flash the signal! Archers take aim!"

The whole crew watched the bird in the sky come closer as the giant yellow flag was raised.

The captain noticed Mai shivering, and told the crewman who had gotten her to bring her a cloak. The crewman left in a rushed walk.

"Thanks." Mai said to the captain. He simply nodded, not taking his eyes off the falcon. The falcon kept straight, but when it was almost past the ship it went into a dive, and pulled up just a few yards above the ship, then circled a few times before swooping down to the ship's messenger. The crewman also came back at that time, and handed Mai a thick fur coat, which she gladly accepted and wore.

The archer relaxed his bow, looking disappointed, and left to put away his weapon. By the time he was gone Mai and the Captain were already approaching the falcon, whose message was being unrolled by the messenger.

"Well? What does it say?" The captain asked.

"It's from a Captain named Orko. He says he caught the Avatar, Prince, General Iroh, and the swordmaster Piandao. He says he will give them to the Fire Lord in return for…" He did a double take at the scroll and finished saying, "three hundred _thousand_ gold pieces. Damn that's a lot of gold; you could buy a decent sized fleet with that sorta money."

"It's also a lot of trouble." Mai said. "They went and got themselves captured and they haven't been outside the Fire Nation for a full day. Something must be wrong with Azula. She's normally too careful to be tricked by anyone. Whatever, if he does have them he should be heading back this way, but just in case I want you to send a reply. Tell him the Fire Lord will buy them and make him a governor of a colony or something, just make sure the deals only if they're alive. Don't release the message for a few hours; we don't want him to get suspicious. I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when you guys see them."

Mai walked back to her room holding her coat tightly. This night was really cold…

Mai laid down on her bed and internally debated on taking a shower. She exhaled deeply and took her coat off then got up and went to her bathing room. The shower looked fine, it was simple but it seemed fine. Luckily it had hot water too. She never thought about it much, but she was glad they had invented showers. She couldn't imagine having to have a bucket of cold river water to bathe with. This war was stupid, but at least some good inventions were made because of it. She shook her thoughts, hating herself for thinking like that; she really was just a spoiled rich girl. She couldn't _bare_ the idea of having to bathe like a normal person. Her thoughts turned to Zuko. He never complained about things like that. Even when his Mother, the only person in his family that treats him nicely, died. He never really openly complained about it. He was strong. Maybe he might not think so, but he has a life not many could handle. And yet here she was, a rich girl with anything she's wished for given to her, and she looks down on anyone who can't afford a shower.

She took off her clothes and began the daily ritual of taking off all her weapons. She took her favorite, a throwing star she kept strapped to her thigh, and took it out of its sheathe, to give her something to hold. As she waited for the water to heat up she looked down at the throwing star.

She never forgot that she used to be terrified of sharp objects when she was little. It was why she had decided to learn how to handle throwing knives. She took her biggest fear and made it her strength. It was weird to think it was only five years ago that she made that decision. Mai took the blade of the star and grazed it over her finger. Razor sharp. She spun it in her hand, feeling the cool metal glide across her fingertips. She reached out and felt the water, it was about room temperature; a little longer.

Mai resumed spinning her blade and a thought crept up on her: it had to be past midnight by now, and technically was Zuko's birthday. She smiled at the thought. Half the reason she even went on this trip was because she was bored, but the other half was because of him. She didn't worry to much about Azula. Being around her so much Mai knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Or so she had thought. Maybe being the Avatar was one stone Azula had never expected to be thrown at her. At least it was interesting, though. There was so little to do in the Fire Nation that Mai could hardly stand it. When Ty Lee had asked her to come with her on some crazy journey with Azula and her brother she had almost been excited. Almost. An interesting adventure and Zuko, two of the few things she didn't hate.

Mai realized then that Azula wasn't the only one in danger. That pirate had Zuko, as well as his Uncle and the swordmaster. Though she wondered why Piandao was even there, she didn't see how he was a part of this. Maybe he was a friend of Iroh's? It didn't really matter. More than likely there's going to be some trouble. Orko wouldn't harm them, hopefully. If Orko was doing this for money then he would care too much about gold to hurt them and risk losing part of the reward. She had to say she was a bit disappointed with Azula. How she could have missed a trap? Which is what had to have happened if she was really caught, no crew of pirates could simply overpower even Iroh and Piandao by themselves, not to mention Azula too. There could also be the possibility that they weren't caught yet. Maybe Orko just said that prematurely thinking he could overpower them through force. If that was the case then Mai wouldn't need to do anything but find what was left of Orko and his crew. She was kind of looking forward to a fight though, she'd practiced with Ty Lee and Azula, but had never had the chance to be in a real fight.

She reached out again with her free hand and touched the water. The second she did she pulled away and dropped the throwing star. The water was boiling hot. She quickly turned the cooler water on, then looked down at her leg and cursed to herself; the star had cut across her thigh. Blood beaded up and began to drip from the small cut. She got a cloth and covered the cut to prevent a mess. The pain didn't bothered her, since she was used to worse by now. One could easily tell as well, as her body was riddled with scars. Some big and some small. Most were from situations like this. Always having razor sharp weapons on you tended to come along with occasional accidents. Either way she didn't mind them; to her scars were a reminder that pain was temporary. Even when she thought she could never get over something, eventually she would. In her eyes that's what true strength was; not how strong you were, but how tough you were. You could be as strong as a Komodo Rhino, but if you couldn't get back up after a punch from one, whether physical or mental, then you wouldn't have a chance out in the world. At least her father had been useful for teaching her that so early. Without that lesson she would still be how she used to: weak, fragile, and afraid; flinching at every sudden movement. She grazed her fingertips over a particularly nasty mark that went from her right collarbone to the bottom center of her chest. She clenched her teeth, remembering how she had gotten it, then purged her thoughts before walking under the steaming water.

Her skin turned pink against the hot stream, but it felt nice. It wasn't boiling her alive like a lobster-crab like it would've before; the heat was just enough to really let her muscles relax. Strange how in the shower of a giant metal ship she felt much more at ease than at her own mansion. It wasn't always so bad at her 'home' She faintly remembered good times, back before her older brother died. The steaming water continued to fall, and as much as she enjoyed it's relaxing effect. She eventually had to turn it off. The air around her immediately felt cold, so she grabbed her towel and dried off quickly, then wrapped up her hair and put on her nightgown and went to her bed. With her muscles loose and her mind now quiet, she felt much more tired than she had just half an hour before. She fell face-down on her bed, however this time she pushed herself up and spat out hair that got in her mouth. Mai had forgotten about the large fur coat she had worn and laid on the bed. Now she was glad it was here, she laid it flat and stretched it over herself. Comfortable now, she closed her eyes before remembering that the candles were still lit. _Ughh, I can put them out in a second… I'm too comfy right now, just a few minutes…_

* * *

In her bed, Ty Lee was still tossing and turning. It wasn't the bed, really. She just didn't like sleeping somewhere new. As much as she didn't really like her home, she still hated sleeping anywhere but her bed. It was worth it though. She was excited to meet up with Azula. She knew Azula would have taken her and Mai if she could have, but being on the run probably just interfered with that. Azula and Zuko must feel pretty shook up right now, since they just had to run away from their own home and all, but she was sure she and Mai would help. Even Azula needed to remember that there was always someone who cared enough to help her. Azula could be pretty mean and scary, but she was her friend, so she had to do her best to be a good friend. What use is one if they aren't there when you need them? That was what she thought at least. Ughh she felt silly turning in her bed, but she just felt so... lonely. Back at home she had to share a bed with two of her sisters. She didn't really like them a whole lot, but it was hard to suddenly sleep alone in a huge bed. She felt dumb, but she got up and put her sandals on her feet, then headed out. She asked a crewman who passed her where Mai's room was. The man told her where the master bedroom was. Ty Lee thanked him and left to go to Mai's room.

She felt kind of humiliated, wanting to sleep in her friend's bed, but hopefully Mai would understand and let her. She just hoped Mai wouldn't think she was childish. Ty Lee was the youngest one in the group, and felt that she was always looked down upon. While she was definitely the most cheerful (which really wasn't hard considering her friends) she was just as mature as they were, even if they couldn't see it. It didn't bother her too much, but sometimes it got on her nerves. For some reason they thought cheerful and optimistic meant she was dumb. Sure, Ty Lee wasn't as smart as them, but she wasn't stupid. Azula was much worse than Mai though. Mai acted like a friend, but Azula never had. No one was really 'friends' with Azula, not even Ty Lee. Not because Ty Lee didn't _want_ to be, but because Azula didn't _let_ her. If Azula allowed herself to become friends with someone meant she couldn't control them, and Azula always had to be in control. Ty Lee didn't mind it so much anymore, after nearly four years of being with her.

Mai and Ty Lee learned a long time ago how Azula was, and they both thought that the avatar thing might ultimately be good for her. Ty Lee finally reached the door, and noticed the light shining through the bottom. At least she wouldn't be waking Mai by asking. Ty Lee breathed in deeply, then opened the door, then was confused when she couldn't immediately spot her friend. Ty Lee realized Mai was asleep on the bed, covered with some furry coat. She walked up to the bed to wake up her friend, but something red on Mai's leg caught her eye. When Ty Lee looked, she saw that it was a cut, and there were a few scars below it, and a few on her calves. One of them looked pretty big too. Ty Lee was shocked. She knew Mai had a few cuts from her knives, but _that_ many? It made sense to her now why Mai always wore a long cloak, even at Ember Island. Ty Lee always assumed it was because that was just her style; not to hide… all this. Ty Lee debated what to do. She knew Mai would be seriously mad at her if she knew Ty Lee had come in her room without asking. It's not like she meant to. Ty Lee looked back at Mai, who was still sleeping, thankfully. She decided that if Mai wanted to talk about it, she would. Mai kept to herself, talking to her about it would only make her angry, and there were more important things they had to worry about. When things settled down, maybe then she would ask about it. Her mind made up, Ty Lee slowly left the room and shut the door. After breathing a bit to cool off, Ty Lee knocked on the door.

When nothing happened for a minute, she knocked again harder and called out loudly, "Mai! It's me!" Again nothing.

Growing impatient she pounded the door and yelled, "GET UP ALREADY!" She heard a harsh rustling of fabric and a loud thud. A few seconds later the door cracked open.

"Finally, do you realize how heavy you sleep? You better hope you aren't sleeping if we get raided by pirates."

Mai yawned and asked, "What do you want? I was sleeping well, this better be important."

"Oh well, aren't you miss...serably tired?" Ty Lee asked, in an effort not to offend her friend. She was asking a favor, after all.

"Good try. Yeah, I am, so why are you bothering me?"

"Well… I'm kinda having trouble sleeping and-"

"What? You want me to warm you up some milk and rock you to sleep? This was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah it was, but… well... I know it's weird, but I'm just used to sharing my bed with my sisters, so I guess I wanted to know if I could… If _you_ could… Can I sleep in your bed? Please?"

"You want to sleep in my bed? With me in it?"

Ty Lee nodded hopefully.

"No." Mai said while turning around, before kicking the door closed.

"What? C'mon, Mai, I said please!"

"Go hug a pillow!" She heard Mai say from the other side.

"But I-"

"Goodnight!"

"Jerk!" Yelled Ty Lee while giving the door a kick, then returned to her room.


	7. Chapter 7: United Paths

**The Tale Thus Far: The Fire Nation have hunted and killed the Avatars for nearly a hundred years. After the Avatar has not been seen for around thirteen years, the Fire Nation Princess, Azula, is horrified to discover that she is the next Avatar her nation has been searching for. After much internal struggling she decides to confide with her father, Fire Lord Ozai, this information. Delighted at the opportunity given to him, Ozai locks his daughter away with plans to kill her and break the chain of the Avatars. Iroh, knowing of his niece's secret and his brother's cruelty, goes to protect her from her father. With the help of Piandao, Iroh rescues Azula and her brother Zuko. They escape the Fire Nation Capital with the ship piloted and owned by Captain Orko.**

 **After settling down, Iroh goes missing, and the young royal siblings begin to question Orko and his motives. Before reaching a solid conclusion, Orko reveals himself as a pirate to Azula and Zuko, and promptly captures them. Azula awakes chained to a wall, but with seemingly divine intervention and vicious dark bending, she turns from prey to predator, and carries out a deadly promise she made Orko.** **Meanwhile, Mai uses the substantial wealth of her family to buy a grand-class ship and begin the chase for Azula with Ty Lee. Shortly after setting sail, Mai's captain spots and retrieves a falcon belonging to Orko revealing he is planning on capturing and selling Azula and her group to Fire Lord Ozai. Mai is troubled slightly, but is confident in her friend to protect herself from the threat.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 7: United Paths_

* * *

The next day on the ship was boring. The only thing that kept Mai busy was the letters they sent and received to Orko. Like she assumed, he had not actually "captured" Azula and Zuko, but apparently he had a full-proof way to capture them, and would do so later this night and head back to return to the Capital. Besides that information there was absolutely nothing to do. Mai even noticed Ty Lee being more quiet than she normally was. Though she didn't really miss the constant talking, at least it was usually background noise. Now there was only the sound of the ocean and the clouds to focus on. The only bright side to this excess of time was that she could focus on what they were going to do about Orko. She was going to go out on a wild limb and assume most if not all his crew were in on the kidnapping. If that was the case, there would be quite a bit of goons to fight, not to mention Orko himself. Her crew seemed capable of a brawl if it came to that, but she and Ty Lee could also manage to hold their own. She would have to keep her distance from anyone, but Mai was concerned about Ty Lee. Though only two years older, Mai felt almost protective of her friend. From experience in sparring she knew Ty Lee could fight well, but in a real fight she knew it would be different. To be blunt, she wasn't sure if Ty Lee had it in her. Not everyone could keep a cool head in a fight, and Ty Lee didn't strike Mai as the type who would be able to do that without some struggle. At least, not without practice. This didn't strike Mai as a great practice fight though. As for taking these guys out, she was certain she herself could. She knew what men like these were capable of, and she knew what they would do to her and her friend should she fail to stop them. She would kill them. No subtlety about it; they needed to go, and she was (unfortunately) the only one reliable enough to do it.

Another thing that she found entered her mind often was what she would say to Zuko when she caught up with them. She couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be too awkward or embarrassing. After so many times of deciding what to say to him she just decided she would say whatever seemed right at the time. That's what she usually did. Mai didn't like to sweat over the details anyway; that just wasn't how she did things.

 _Ughhh Today is soo boring…_ She thought again as another cloud slowly drifted overhead. Already it was getting dark, but there was no sign of the ship yet. By the time another three clouds sailed through the sky over her it was nearly nightfall. If Orko held true to his word than he would have either already or begun to capture Azula and Zuko. She got up from her cushion she had brought out to lie on and adjusted her knives, making sure everything was secure. After making certain the knives were well in place she went to speak to the captain. After a few steps towards his cabin though, she heard a bell sound off. Once, pause, twice, pause, then three rings. _Finally_. She hurriedly walked to the captain's cabin to see what the plan was. Ty Lee was taking a shower in her room, so she would hopefully be a while. Mai reached the cabin and walked in. The captain was already talking to the navigator about their plans. When she entered they straightened up and acknowledged her presence with a salute.

"So what's up with the ship? You found them?" She asked.

"Yes, but they're still too far from us to scout the crew. Let alone accurately say what their status is. All we know is that she's around ten nautical miles away and she ain't going nowhere: she's anchored."

"Good, that means they probably don't see us yet. Captain, order the crew to turn off all the lights on the ship. Since it's a bright night, don't get very close. I don't want them spotting us. If it's possible I want to send in a small team first. It would be best if we could get an idea of what's happening before being spotted."

"Right," the Captain agreed. "we don't know exactly what weaponry the ship has, but for a wooden ship the scout says it's quite a beast; nearly the size of this ship. It would be a shame to sink such a beauty, but if that's what needs to happen I'm certain it's no match for us."

Mai shook her head, "I don't want any shots fired on that ship. The Princess and Prince as well as their Uncle and Piandao are on board. Until they are off I won't allow any attacks."

The navigator's eyes widened. "The Prince, Princess and General Iroh? As in, the members of the Royal Family? And Piandao? The legendary swordsman?"

Mai nodded in response. The navigator looked at the captain and said, "You didn't tell me that this was so big, how come I didn't know this."

"You didn't need to, you're a navigator; as long as you know which ship is where and where they're headed you can do your job."

"Yeah, well it still woulda been nice to know."

The captain gave the man a warning glance and turned back to Mai to say, "How many men do you want to send in for recon?"

"No men, just me."

The captain shared a concerned look with the navigator.

"Uhh" The captain began. "As your hired captain I would strongly advise _against_ that. We don't know much about these people, and they could be much stronger than we believe."

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, a knife in the back will kill you. I'm small and I'm quiet, I can get around anyone on the ship without being spotted. A bunch of big clumsy sailors would just get me caught. I go in alone."

The captain looked skeptical, but nodded. "If that's what you want. How long will you be?"

"No more than an hour. If it takes longer than that than you intercept them and board the ship."

"Aye, and if you're caught?"

"Then you wait until the hour is up and then you board the ship." Mai repeated. "Got it?"

The captain and navigator exchanged a worried look. "Understood." He said pointedly.

"If I do get in a tight spot I'll throw this if I can." Mai said, reaching into her pocket and bringing out a small ball with a fuse sticking out of it.

"How will you light it?" The captain asked.

"That's why I said, 'if I can.'"

"Oh…" Said the captain, unhappy with the answer.

"Hey," a high pitched voice said, "what was with that bell sound, did we find them?"

Mai looked away from the Captain and faced her friend, whose hair was still wet. "Uhh, yeah, we spotted them."

"Great!" exclaimed Ty Lee. "When do we go see them?"

Again the Captain and navigator shared a look, this time one of awkwardness.

"Oh, uhh, well… I might have forgot to mention it, but they uhh… well Orko _might_ have captured them and _might_ be planning on selling them to the Fire Lord."

"WHAT?!" Ty Lee yelled in confusion. "They're in trouble?!"

"Calm down, it's no big deal, he's probably just some chump pirate trying to make it to the big leagues. I'm going to head there in one of our life rafts and try and get them out."

"Get them out? You mean you want to go there alone?! Are you crazy, that could be suicide! You have no clue about what's going on there!"

"Ty Lee, calm down, alright? It'll be fine. Knowing Azula she might have already caught on to Orko and… well actually I don't know what she would do to him. But it wouldn't be pretty; I know that."

Ty Lee took a few big breaths to calm down and said, "Ok, then what do you need me to do?"

"Umm, I need you to hold down this ship, make sure that nothing unexpected happens."

"Like what."

"Well… like if another ship comes, or if they spot us and send someone to board us."

"Ok, but be careful, got it? And don't think you've gotten away from trying to hide this from me. I'm not just some little kid you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but if in the off chance something goes wrong, I need to make sure there's still someone on this ship I can trust to help me." Mai explained. "No offense to you two." she added, looking back at the captain and navigator.

"No need, it's a wise decision." The captain admitted.

"Ok" said Ty Lee. "Go and get them then, but be safe, please."

"Nah I think I'd rather get caught." teased Mai, and getting a surprisingly hard punch from an angry Ty Lee.

"Hey, can you two leave us alone for a minute?" Mai asked the captain and his navigator, who both bowed and left.

"What is it?" Ty Lee questioned.

"I was just wondering, when you came to me and asked for me to come with you to help Azula I went cause I was bored. Why are _you_ doing this?"

"I'm helping my friend. Why else would I?"

"You do know this isn't going to be like Ember Island right? There's probably going to be some pretty messed up stuff happening. Some of us might not even survive the whole journey."

"I know, but Azula needs us."

"You really think she needs two non-benders to help her?"

"Well, probably not, but I do think that we could help a lot."

"I guess what I'm trying to ask," Mai paused to think, "is why you would risk so much for Azula. She isn't a very good friend."

"No, she's not, but she's the Avatar now! The Avatar is the bringer of balance and stuff! It might change her, Y'know? And if I can help do that, then I think I'm supposed to, like destiny, I guess." Ty Lee explained awkwardly.

Mai gave a slight chuckle and said, "I don't know about that… I really don't care much about the war or the Avatar stuff. All I know is that something _really_ big and _really_ interesting is happening, and Azula is the center of it."

"It also doesn't hurt that Zuko's apart of it either, huh?" Ty Lee teased.

Mai smiled and said, "No, I guess that doesn't hurt either."

"Well, go help 'em out, or clean up Azula's mess, whichever it is."

Ty Lee gave her friend a hug, much to Mai's annoyance, then watched as Mai left to go on her mission.

* * *

Just typical that Kang would be stuck pulling overnight guard duty for the cannon room two nights in a row. He always got stuck with the boring stuff, why couldn't he be on the watchtower or managing the sails. The day passed like molasses down here. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Just standing and watching a stupid dark room. When he got his share of gold he was retiring; being a pirate sucked. Treated like dirt even by his own crew. Yeah… when this is over he'd settle down, get a girl, start a family; he always wanted to be a dad. Maybe he'd even go for playing in a band like he always dreamed. Hell, he'd have enough money to do whatever he'd want. Sucks for the Avatar and the Prince, but it wasn't his fault they were worth ten times their weight in gold. Well, thirty times in the girl's case more like.

 _Just a few more days_ , Tang thought to himself, _then I can just put it all behind me and move on._ Tang was snapped out of his daydreaming when a scratching noise sounded throughout the room.

"Damn rats…" He muttered. Then walked towards the sound. The scratching repeated.

 _Sounds like it's scratching the wood outside. Stupid rat, hope it drowns itself._ He chuckled to himself at the thought and stuck his head outside.

 _Definitely won't miss the rats when I'm go-_

His thoughts ended.

* * *

Mai yanked her knife from the now limp head of the pirate. She pulled on his armor and managed to drag him out. His body hit the ocean with a small splash and the weight of the sword strapped on his back pulled him beneath the waves and down towards the ocean floor. By that time Mai had already slipped inside the ship. She snuck up to the doorway and listened… nothing. Mai poked her head out, no one was around. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

 _Where would they keep prisoners? Below? Well it's better than sitting here twirling my knife around._ Mai decided, and headed to the staircase to the lower floors.

It didn't take long before she saw the staircase. Along with the stairwell, however, she also found another guard. He didn't seem to notice her as she poked her head around the corner. From her cloak she pulled out a small shiv. She looked back at the pirate; he was fiddling with his sword. He wasn't even looking towards her, luckily. She threw the shiv toward the stairs and they hit one of the steps with a clank. The guard nearly jumped and looked inside the stairwell. While his back was turned Mai pulled out a much larger knife and got closer. When she was in a good enough range she threw it directly at the pirates head. It didn't miss.

Just in case, Mai waited a few moments before sneaking to the stairwell. She planted her foot on the pirates head and pulled out the knife embedded inside his brain.

 _Jeez these guys are easy to sneak up on._ Mai thought. _Guess they weren't expecting any visitors._

Mai went down the stairs and continued the search for Zuko… and Azula. She slowed down as she reached the bottom, a guard was blocking the way. With an effort to be quiet, Mai looked over his shoulder to the corridor he was blocking. There was one guard who was blocking a door. She pulled two knives out and with lightning fast speed she threw her first knife at the guard near the door and then grabbed the pointed her other knife at the back of his neck, drawing blood. The guard watched his fellow crewman slump down, choking on his own blood.

"Move and you're dead." She told him. He dropped the spear he was holding and held his arms up in defeat.

Mai nipped the man's flesh with the dagger. He winced and she said, "I think you have some information that I need."

* * *

Zuko came around to the distant sound of a panicked voice. His eyelids were too heavy to lift, but his ears were just barely working. A lot of the words were jumbled, but he thought he heard the words: "toxic", "temporary paralysis", "lungs", and "minutes". He couldn't understand the context. He could barely think. Again a dreamless sleep embraced him and he was powerless to its grip.

When Zuko woke he was lying down and felt something pressed against his lips. He tried to sit up, but ended up just barely moving. The person on top of him jumped when he did and backed off. Zuko saw who it was and almost slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Mai?" He tried to say, but it came out as some weird growl. He tried to inhale, but to his shock he couldn't breathe in. He tried again to but just couldn't. Mai looked at him concerned and asked worried, "What's wrong?"

Zuko struggled, in pain now, but managed, "Can't breath."

It didn't sound very intelligible, but Mai seemed to know what he meant and said quickly, "Damn it, okay don't fight this. Just relax; I'll explain later."

With that she knelt over him again and pressed her lips over his and held his nose. She exhaled air into his lungs. Zuko was embarrassed, realizing what it was she had been doing for who knows how long before he woke up.

Mai took her lips off and said, "Breath out. I'm going to have to do this until you can breath on your own."

"Thank you." Zuko managed with the breath she gave him.

"Don't mention it." She said. "Seriously don't."

"Trust me, I won't be tempted to." Zuko said. Then tried breathing in.

"Good?" Mai asked.

Zuko shook his head. Mai knelt down again and gave him some more air.

After a few more minutes Zuko said, "I think I'm good now." He breathed in a bit of air. "It's not a lot, but I can breathe enough."

"That's good."

"Yeah…"

After an awkward silence, Mai remembered something and said, "Happy birthday."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I forgot about that. It is today, isn't it. How'd you remember?"

Mai blushed and said, "It's hard not to; maybe you don't celebrate it, but the whole capital has a festival on both your and Azula's birthdays."

Zuko bunched his brows and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot about those. I try to forget about those. Thanks."

"Yeah, I didn't get you anything though, so don't expect any gifts."

"You did save me."

"Oh yeah, I guess that's a gift, but I didn't mind it much." Zuko looked at her. Her eyes got wide and she turned around.

Zuko coughed to clear the air, then asked "How did you even know how to save me?"

Mai nodded to the body in the corner. The source of that voice from earlier Zuko figured, "He injected you with something before I could stop him. I had to make him tell me how to save you. Lucky for you my knives and I are pretty persuasive."

"Yeah, really lucky." Zuko said.

Mai smiled and nodded, "You sound like you've been eating sand."

"Well I feel like it too. What the hell did he even do?"

"It was some sort of paralysis toxin. It stopped your breathing. He mentioned it was something some inventor made for them. I was wondering though, how did they capture you guys anyway?"

"They used some sort of sleeping gas on all of us. I just fell asleep; I couldn't help it."

"Well you can tell me about it later sleepy, can you stand up?"

Zuko struggled to get up, and although it took him a while longer than he'd have liked, he managed.

"Well you're the first one I've gotten, I don't know where anyone else is at."

"How'd you know where I was?"

"Lucky guess." Mai lied, refraining from telling Zuko that she basically tortured a guard to find where he was being held. "Well wherever Azula is I'm sure she's fine. So we should look for Iroh or Piandao."

"Let's get my Uncle." Zuko said, determined.

Mai nodded. "Are you strong enough to firebend?"

Zuko held out his hand and balled it into a fist, then punched the air. A small blast of fire ripped across the room and blew apart against the wall.

"It's not ideal, but it's enough to take out a crew of low-rate pirates."

A rough voice said, "Oh is it?" Zuko turned, but before he could even lift his arm a heavy object clubbed him in the head and he slumped over.

Zuko sent a fireball at the pirate, but he blocked it with the armor on his forearms. He went to throw more, but stopped when the pirate held a knife to Mai's throat.

"Ohh got a soft spot, do you?" The pirate said with a chuckle.

"Let her go!" Zuko demanded.

"I might. Or maybe I won't. Grab him!" He commanded loudly, and another pirate came in and put a sack over his head. Then there was a white hot sensation on his head. Black dots filled her vision as he passed out.

* * *

When Mai came around she felt her legs were chained to something heavy and she was being held by someone. She thrashed, and surprisingly the pirate took off the sack that blocked her vision and the situation was revealed to her. Zuko was tied down to the mast of the ship. She had a good view of him from the plank that she was on. There was a chain around her legs attached to a cannonball that had to be at least thirty pounds. If she fell, there was no way she was swimming with it. The pirate that had been holding her up let go and went to join the group: a gang of at least a dozen pirates.

"We thought your boyfriend would want to see how we'd take care of you, so we did him the honor of giving him front row seats." A pirate said as Mai searched for her daggers.

"No use, we took all those little knives of your's, it's over for you." Another pirate said as the pirate in the middle picked up a long pole and moved it to shove Mai off the ship. Mai hoped they weren't thorough and grabbed the knife she kept in her chest wrapping. She felt the hilt and flung it before ducking to avoid the pole.

The dagger zipped through the air and narrowly missed a pirate, who laughed and said, "Nice dirty trick there, but that's the last of 'em. Toss her off Hook."

The pirate with the pole, apparently called Hook, grinned viciously and brought the pole in again. Mai ducked again, narrowly avoiding getting hit, but stumbled, and almost fell off. The pirates cheered as she struggled to regain her balance.

"I'll give you all one last chance!" Mai shouted when she got up. "Give up and you'll leave this ship alive!"

The pirates burst out laughing, and one said after collecting himself, "You already used your only trump card girl, and you missed, if you remember."

"I didn't miss." Mai said with a smirk.

A sound like a thousand birds chirping broke through the air. Mai dropped over the side of the plank and grabbed the edge to avoid the incoming strike. The weight of the cannonball tugged hard on her ankle and she felt it snap. The group of pirates turned and just barely saw a swirling bolt of electricity circling Zuko before shooting out at them with an incredible burst of power. The explosion ripped apart the railing and sent the pirates' charred bodies flying out into the sea. The shipped rocked from the sheer force of the bang. Zuko nearly fell from exhaustion before remembering about her. He ran as fast as he could manage over to the plank and grabbed her arm. With a lot of struggling he pulled her up and melted the chain off. She hobbled with his help and they collapsed back onto the safety of the ship and caught their breath.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea, but I'm glad I did. Good thinking, cutting the rope."

"It was the obvious thing to do. They should have double knotted."

"Never thought my life would be spared by lazy knot tying."

Mai gave a small laugh and said, "So, now you saved me. I guess we're even; does that mean I owe you a gift again?"

Zuko chuckled dryly then jokingly said, "You did say you enjoyed the last one..."

Mai groaned then said, "Can you please forget I said that?"

She turned to look at him and jumped a little in surprise when Zuko leaned in and kissed her.

It was quick, and afterward he said, "Do you want me to?"

She turned around so he couldn't see her blushing. "You're lucky it's your birthday, and that you just saved me. If it was either one alone I'd punch the hell out of you... I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too." he replied. After a few seconds he hastily corrected. "I mean, I'm not glad I'm not dead- no wait, I am glad I'm not dead, but I mean that I'm also glad you aren't dead too."

"Relax," Mai said tiredly, "I got it. We should probably help the others, right?"

"Can we? I can barely move, and you can't even walk."

"So what, we stay here and hope there's no more pirates?"

"I just took care of thirteen; you took out one before you busted me out,-"

"Three." Mai said. "I took out three."

"Okay so that's sixteen. Not counting the chef, that leaves two, including Orko."

"He'd probably be with Azula then?"

"If that's the case; I wouldn't want to be him."

"No kidding…" Mai said.

* * *

Azula lifted her hands and looked down at the now lifeless body of Orko. His hair was completely burned off and his face resembled coal more than it did flesh. Azula decided she didn't want anyone knowing what she did. If Mr. Tea Lover saw this he'd probably give her a thirty minute lecture on 'the right thing' or 'balance,' some stupid thing like that. She peaked out the door to check if anyone was around, then stepped out and shut and locked the door. The smell might garner some attention after a while, but hopefully she could find out some way to get rid of the body before that became an issue.

There was no telling how long she had been out, but what she did know was that something had shook the entire ship. The best course of action for now would be to go to the deck and find out more info on the situation. Hopefully, they ran into another ship. That way they could hitch a ride on that one, or take it over; whichever they had to do would be fine with her. As Azula got closer to the top of the stairwell, she caught the faint smell of burnt clothing. Whatever was happening up on deck seemed more interesting than she first thought. Maybe her Uncle had gotten out.

She reached the door leading to the main deck. She peaked through the small window in the door. It was still dark, but the deck seemed empty, although one part of the railing was missing and smoking. Besides that, she saw nothing unusual. With caution, Azula opened the door and stepped out. Immediately she noticed a large warship that had been just out of sight from her view from the window. She quickly ducked behind a barrel. Something didn't add up. If this warship was here to board them and capture her, where were the crew? Where was _this ship's_ crew? Were they having a meeting on the warship? No… Orko was with her, he couldn't have had a meeting. Azula stole a quick glance back at the ship. Two figures were standing on the deck. The pair didn't seem to have seen her, they were focused on something else. One of them was small, at least as small as Azula, maybe even slightly smaller; a kid, definitely. Azula looked at where the two seemed to be staring at. She saw something on the ground about thirty feet away, near the main mast. She assumed it had been rubble, but looking closer she saw it was two bodies. It was too dark to see who. As if the spirits read her thoughts, the moon broke through the clouds. The light revealed it was Zuko on the ground, but she couldn't see the other body; he was blocking her view. Azula looked at the two figures on the ship, and saw that she recognized the small one as Ty Lee. She sighed in relief, the situation was much better than she'd feared. She stepped back into the light, and signaled to her friend.

Ty Lee nudged the captain and pointed, then waived. She turned to the captain, and the captain nodded and briskly walked away, with Ty Lee following. Azula assumed they were preparing to board, so in the meantime she walked up to Zuko, or at least his body. Walking closer she saw that he was breathing, so he wasn't dead.

"Zuzu! Nap time is o-" Azula was interrupted as Zuko bolted up. The person who had been next to him sat up, seemingly unable to stand. After getting over her shock, Azula busted up laughing.

"Azula how did you get here? Weren't you captured too?" Zuko asked bitterly.

"Yes, but unlike you I got myself out. I didn't need help."

"How did you escape?"

"I'll spare you the details. Let's just say that Orko won't be an issue anymore. What happened to the ship?" She asked, nodding to the large piece of the ship that was missing.

Zuko explained what had happened. Without mentioning the breathing paralysis thing of course.

Azula's mood darkened throughout the story. When he finished, Azula wanted to punch him.

"You really expect me to believe that? That _you_ managed to bend lightning?"

"I don't care what you believe." Zuko said aggressively.

"Okay, if you're so sure of your ability, why don't you give it a shot? You can do it can't you?"

Mai cut in and said, "He doesn't have to prove anything."

Azula glared at Mai and said, "I don't remember asking you if he does or not, Mai."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Zuko said firmly.

"Or what? You'll blast me with your amazing lightning?"

"What's wrong with you? The proof is right there!" Zuko shouted, pointing to the charred piece of ship. "The whole boat shook!"

"What's wrong with me? The only thing 'wrong' here is you. I'd sooner believe that the pirates were eaten by a rogue sea serpent than hit by lightning from you!."

"You can pretend all you want Azula, but you know I'm telling the truth; you just can't stand the idea that I was able to do something that you can't!"

"You want to see me bend lightning? Fine, have a good look!"

Azula was angry enough that she did begin to channeling her energy, if he could do it, it must be easy, she figured. She stopped when she saw someone coming up to the deck. She turned around to prepare an attack. She was disappointed to see that Iroh and Piandao both had escaped and arrived on deck. Iroh looked fine, albeit his hair was a mess. Piandao looked bad. His face was gaunt and he had an edgy look underneath his disciplined facade, though Azula doubted anyone else would notice it; his poker face was exceptional. The two elder's spotted them and briskly hurried over.

"Is everyone alright?" Iroh asked.

Azula looked at the odds she had, then decided to back down from her fight with Zuko. "Yeah," she said, "everything is fine. We'll leave to the Air Temple on the warship. Burn this boat to the ground- or sea, ocean, whatever, just torch it when you're done here. I don't want anyone finding anything that could give them hints to what happened. I'll go collect my things."

Azula glared at Zuko, then headed to her room like she said.

* * *

Everyone watched Azula as she left. A few seconds later Iroh sighed.

"What happened?" He asked Zuko.

"Don't blame me! I told Azula that I bended lightning and she went crazy!"

Iroh "I believe you, Zuko, but you have to remember that Azula has spent her whole life being the best at nearly everything she does, she can't accept being outdone." Iroh lifted his hand to interrupt Zuko. "I am not excusing her actions, I am only saying that in order for you and her to get along, you must both realize what each other has gone through. You might think Azula has had a much better life than you, but remember that your father has always expected much from Azula. She still can not accept failing his expectations, even if they are only in her mind."

Zuko asked his Uncle, "She's always been like this! It's infuriating! I feel that everything I do or say makes her hate me more. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Zuko, to be completely honest with you; I would rather it be that she wasn't the Avatar. Though she is still young, she is already deeply twisted down a path that leads to nothing but evil. I have been questioning myself whether she can ever be the Avatar the world needs. I pray that fate has not handed the power of the Avatar to one who can not be redeemed."

"So you think she would kill us if we do something she doesn't like?" Zuko wondered.

Iroh nodded solemnly. "I fear she might try. The only thing I know for sure out of all this, is that no matter what, we can not give up on her; no matter how cruel she can be she is our only hope to restoring balance to this world. If she is lost, whether to death or evil, the world is as well."

Mai jumped into the conversation. "Well not all hope would be lost, if something happens to her, the next Avatar might be the one you're looking for."

"No, Mai," Zuko said. "I think I get what Uncle is saying, if Azula doesn't restore balance, she'll completely destroy it."

"There's something else you're all not remembering." Said Piandao. "If Azula is out of the picture, whether she is indifferent to the war or defeated, and the Avatar is not here in three years…"

He looked at Iroh, who realized what Piandao was getting at.

Piandao continued. "I was in the Fire Nation army for half my life, and you were there longer, Iroh. You should know what will happen that day if the Avatar does nothing."

"Yes… but that's three years down the road. Azula has a lot of growing and maturing to do before than. Hopefully this war will be over with by then."

"Hopefully?" Zuko said "Do you suggest we have no backup plan in case Azula doesn't become a sane person?"

"If that happens," Iroh said, "no contingency plan would do the world any good."

The group all jumped a little in shock as a loud noise reverbed through the air. The side door of the warship fell open and landed on the side of the ship with a loud bang of creaking metal and cracking wood. Ty Lee ran out and hugged both Mai and Zuko, to both of their displeasure.

"Mai! Zuko! I'm so glad you guys are ok." She said. Then added quickly when she noticed the older two, "Also Iroh and Piandao, of course."

Iroh smiled, "Your concern is appreciated."

"By the way okay is a loose term, my ankle is kinda messed up." Mai said.

Ty Lee looked at it and asked, "Do you mind if I check it out? You know I'm good with injuries, what with gymnastics and all."

"Knock yourself out." Mai said, carefully taking off her shoe.

Ty Lee knelt down and lifted Mai's legging off her ankle, revealing a swollen red mark. After poking it (to Mai's anger) Ty Lee got up and said, "It's not too bad, you almost dislocated it, but luckily it's just torn up a bit. If you drink plenty of tea and get rest it should be fine."

"I could certainly help with the tea." Iroh said. "Green tea is especially known to help soothe soreness. I would be more than happy to make you some when we get settled."

Mai gave a little smile. "Thanks."

"Wait a minute," Ty Lee said, looking around, "where's Azula?"

"She went to get packed for the trip." Mai explained.

"Oh that's a good idea, the sooner we get moving the sooner we get there. Go get packed up me and Kuzav will get the ship ready."

"Kuzav?" Mai asked.

"The captain?" Ty Lee said with incredulity. "Mai you hired him and had him sail your ship for two days without knowing his name?"

Mai shrugged, and Ty Lee scoffed with disbelief. "Well anyway, we should be ready to head out when you guys are, so don't take too much time packing. When we all get situated I'm calling for a meeting, we have important things to discuss as a team."

Ty Lee left to the ship. Zuko looked at Mai and asked, "Team?" Mai shrugged, and with Zuko's help she, Zuko, Iroh, and Piandao all went to pack their things for the start of their journey together.


	8. Chapter 8: Jora

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny_

 _Chapter 8:_ _Jora_

* * *

 **Ba Sing Se, Middle Wall, 33 AG**

A loud thud sounded off from the worn-down door of the Yi Lan Orphanage. The woman who had inherited the orphanage from her mother, heard the knock from her bed and begrudgingly willed herself from it's comfort to the door. The young woman, Yi Han, came down the stairs and proceeded to unlock and open the door. She was surprised to find no one in sight, so she looked down at the doorstep. It was no surprise to her when she saw a small newborn child wrapped in a blanket. Yi Han picked the child up and looked around. She had been running this orphanage for only half a year, but she knew this routine from when her mother owned the place. Whoever left this child here did so with no intention of coming back. The baby had jet black hair, and bright green eyes. Her skin was too dark to be from around Ba Sing Se, but nonetheless here she was on Yi Han's steps. With a sorrow filled sigh, she brought the baby girl inside with her. Another child to grow up not knowing who their real parents were or even why they left them at the doorsteps of an orphanage. The world is a cruel place nowadays… Yi Han thought sadly while rocking in her old chair, comforting the newest addition to her orphanage.

 **Seven Weeks Later**

"So what will you name her?" Yi Han asked the young new mother and father with a smile.

The woman looked up to her husband, who nodded. "We'll name her Jora, after my father, Jorin."

"A great name for her," A scratch of pen on paper sounded throughout the room and Hu Yi asked, "and as for your names?"

"Joze," Replied the man. "And my wife's name is Suzanne." Yi Han wrote down the names in the records and said merrily, "Welp, everything's all checked out, congratulations, she's yours."

"Thank you so much." Said Joze.

"We'll make sure she has a great life." The Suzanne said reassuringly.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Hu Yi assured them warmly. "I'm sure you two will be great parents!"

The new parents smiled at each other and looked down upon their daughter.

Suzanne asked softly, "Are you ready to go home now… my little Jora?"

 **Fifteen Years Later 48 AG**

Jora could tell she was in trouble the moment she heard her mother's angry voice calling her to the kitchen. Her mother had finally got the letter from her school about the fight. So began another argument, which were never in short supply in their house.

"He had it coming!" Jora said before her mother could say anything.

"I can not believe you. Again? It doesn't matter if he had it coming. You can't just hurt people you don't like! There are rules we all have to follow, and _one_ of them is not beating someone unconscious!"

"This was different; he was picking on Lin for no reason! What else would I do?"

"Walk away!" Jora's mother said, as if it was obvious.

"So you would just let him get away with it?"

"Yes! It's called being the bigger person, you should try it sometime."

"I don't want to be the bigger person if it means people getting away with being assholes."

"Don't use that kind of language!"

"Well he is one. Everyone in school knows it."

"And you are the one who beat him bloody, so what do you think everyone will think about _you_?"

"Lin thought it was awesome."

"Of course _she_ would say that." Suzanne said, frustrated. She took a few breaths. "Jora you can't just pick a fight with everyone that makes you angry. It never does any good in the end. This is the third time this year you've gotten into a fight, and I will not tolerate another! Got it?"

"Yeah fine." Jora muttered.

"Good, now go away. I need to clean up the dishes."

"I'll be out practicing then."

"Can't you get a better hobby?" Suzanne asked Jora.

Jora left the kitchen and replied with her usual defense of her unlady-like hobby.

"There's no better way to spend time during a war then practicing to fight."

"Be back by sundown and _don't even think_ of going to the outer city!" Suzanne told her.

"Don't worry, I will.!"

Jora closed the front door and walked through her town towards her secret training spot. She had found it in the agrarian zone while exploring. It was where she spent most of her free time now. Only she and her friend Lee knew about the place. Lee was Jora's only real friend. He was an orphan who she found getting bullied during one of her earlier trips in the outer walls. The bullies hardly ever messed with him nowadays. She had taught them a few times what would happen if they did.

Life in the outer ring was great. The middle ring life was comfortable, but it bored her. Jora always felt like she belonged outside the giant stone structures that surrounded her ever since she could remember. Jora felt like a bird with clipped wings stuck in a cage- a giant, depressing, all encompassing, concrete cage. Everything that interested her was out there, but all she could see from her city was the same things she had seen for her entire life. A huge maze of stores and houses filled with the same boring type of people. Bored of the middle ring life, a few years ago she had began to sneak beyond into the outer section of the city. She was scared at first, but she loved the feeling of seeing something new. Soon after, Jora had started going to the agrarian zone, where she had found her training spot. Jora just wished that there was an easier way to get to the outer walls. The monorail would have been nice, but the guards didn't let any girls use the rails unless they had an adult man with them due to the heavy crime rate that plagued the outer ring. They had good intentions, but it still ticked her off.

Jora never worried too much about the thugs. Most of the ones that would bother her were slow and stupid. Even when she was younger Jora was easily able to out maneuver and get away from anyone she encountered. She was light on her feet and had a talent for avoiding getting hit. She was also a very fast runner, and could get away from anyone who chased her, which wasn't too often: most thugs weren't actually very bad people. Most of them were simply people who were too poor to afford their own food, and were pushed into either thievery or death. Jora felt sorry for most of the people in the outer walls. It was not a rare site to see people dying of hunger or sickness on the streets of the outer walls. Jora thought it was unfair that life for her was so easy because she was born just a few kilometers away from them. Maybe it was that innate sense of guilt that made her want to come back so often. She felt that living less of her comforted life made her less guilty of the poverty of the outer ring. It was stupid, and made no sense, but it made her feel better nonetheless.

The bright green roofing of the buildings scraped through her vision of the sky as she was walking through the city. The sky was dotted with dark clouds in the distance, and it was getting a bit chilly, so she assumed that it would begin raining later that night. Jora didn't mind that at all. She loved being out in the rain. There was a certain calmness in rain that she rarely felt elsewhere. In fact, one of the few other times she felt it was when she practiced her combat. In the heat of slashing and hacking through the air, there was a clarity of mind that Jora loved. When she practiced, all that existed in her mind was where her feet were going and where her blades would be. Everything else melted in the back of her mind. It was as if she partly would become the weapons themselves, whose only purpose was to rip through whatever was unlucky enough to be her target. Of course she didn't have real blades yet. Hers were only dulled metal, but she could still imagine they were razor sharp.

Although Jora loved fighting, and had gotten in a few scraps before, she had never actually been in a real fight. Nearly every day she wondered if it was okay to wish for an opportunity to do so, especially when it was war that had left her with only one parent. She wondered if her father had been the same way, or if he was reluctant when he had to leave. Jora couldn't remember much about him, she wasn't very old when he died. She just remembered that she looked up to him more than anyone. Like many people, she saw her dad as perfect when she was little. She was glad that she had at least gotten to keep that image of him, even if that may not have been exactly how he was. Sometimes when she was at her training ground she thought of him, and if he would have supported her, or if he would be like her mom and scold her. She tried to just not think too much about it. Her father probably wouldn't like to know his daughter was wasting time wishing he was there.

Jora came to a stop as she reached the right part of the wall. It's concrete body towered hundreds of feet above her, but the feeling of awe at such a huge man-made structure had long since faded from her mind. It was just another part of her life. It was technically illegal to break through the wall, but since she was busting _out_ of the middle walls she liked to think she was bending the law, rather than breaking it. Jora looked around to see if anyone was nearby. After a few seconds she decided it safe, so she pulled up on a small bush. The bush lifted and revealed a small hole in the bottom of the wall. The hole had been here for a long time, and Jora was thankful for that. While she wasn't very good at bending, she could move enough loose earth to squeeze through. Besides her mother, no one knew Jora was a bender. She was ashamed of her bending, or rather, lack of bending. When she first discovered her power she, of course, had tried to learn the skill, but she could never really get it. Every time she tried doing anything besides the very basics it felt like she was missing something. That's why she liked her weapons.

The city seemed tired. No one bothered to stop and try to sell her something, and things were quiet. Jora enjoyed the calm, and after about an hour made it to the outer wall There were stone doors leading to the agrarian zone that were used by farmers. They were supposed to be watched by guards, but there was no real enforcement for the lower city, though, so most of the times the guards were sleeping or off doing other things. This made it easy for her to sneak out. Jora looked to make sure there weren't any guards, then opened the gate. Once she got out she continued through the outer city to her spot.

After a while Jora slowed down and admired the view. At about two kilometers from the wall, her training area was still a few minutes away. The "path" wasn't really anything special, but it wasn't an actual path used by many people, so it was a good place to see what little wildlife remained in the walls. She looked around at her surroundings. The loose grass on the hills blew in the breeze, it was getting windy. Not a gentle breeze, but also not a rough one.

Jora sat down next to a lone tree with beautiful pink flowers. She'd forgotten the name of the type of tree, but it didn't really matter. She only remembered that it served as a great landmark. Just over two hills and next to a creek and she'd be at the spot. Before arriving, though, Jora grabbed her boot and pulled it off, then did the same to the other. Her fingers grasped the tip of her socks and slipped them off and stuffed them in her shoes. It would be a waste to wear shoes when the ground was soft and cool.

With a swift movement Jora hopped on her feet and continued on her walk. Before she made it to her spot she could hear voices coming from over the hill into it. She ducked low to avoid being seen, and poked her head over the hill to see what was happening. The spot looked normal. It was a large flat patch of soft grass large enough to fit a small village, and was surrounded by large hills that blocked it from the view of anyone around. A small stream split through the hills and cut across the grass. The whole place was just as perfect as she left it. The only change was the four people here. She recognized all of them. There were three big figures and one smaller. The smaller she recognized as Lee, and he held a scroll in his hands, probably from the art he enjoyed drawing. The big three were jerks he knew from school. All of them together were about a fifth as smart as Lee, but lucky for them they were much stronger, so they had bullied him for most of his younger years. Ever since Jora had kicked their asses a few times when she saw them messing with Lee, they hadn't bothered him as much. It seemed they were confident enough to now, though. Jora also knew that Lee wasn't the same helpless twelve-year-old she had saved from bullies. She quietly slid down the hill and ducked behind a few large rocks near the creek to get close enough to hear what was going on as well. Over the trickling of the water she could hear them arguing.

"-two people come here: Jora and me." Said Lee.

"Yeah, and who made that rule, runt? Her? She ain't here to bail your tiny ass out like usual." Said the big pig-sheep looking bully in the center of the group.

"Jora, and _me._ She's taught me how to fight. I'm not scared of you anymore."

The bullies visibly hesitated, but one that resembled a rat-owl asked, "That doesn't mean that you can fight like her though, does it?"

The bullies seem to support each other in their belief, and grew more confident. Lee noticed and tried to counter their hive mind efforts.

"Of course it does. I beat her in our sparring every now and then. You guys are pretty strong, but compared to her? Well, you know what happened last time."

The other bully, who looked like he was beaten with a brick in the face when he was little, frowned.

"He's right guys, I dunno about you guys, but I still have bruises from that."

The two smaller bullies were obviously shaken, but Pig-sheep-face was still considering what Lee said.

"So you're saying you can beat _her_ in a fight?"

"Do you want to see for yourself?" Lee said, taking a step towards them.

The two smaller bullies stepped back, but looked at Pig-face for direction.

"Okay," He said "We'll go wedgie some other loser, one who can't fight back. But you better watch your back."

Lee took another step closer, and Pig-sheep-face said, "I mean, uhh, if you don't we'll, uhh, watch it for you. That's what I meant. Make sure you tell _her_ to. We're cool now."

* * *

Lee watched three bullies leave. They glanced back a few times, probably to make sure Lee wasn't tailing them, but Lee had no intention of it. When they were out of site, he let out a relieved sigh and sat back down. A voice made him jump.

"Hey, that wasn't too bad, you might not even need me to teach you how to use swords with such a convincing voice." Jora said as she walked from the cover of a pile or rocks, and towards Lee.

"Of course I'll still need you. Fists can only go so far. I won't have to put up with you once I master sword fighting though."

"You're right. I shouldn't teach you."

"You know I'm only joking."

"I don't know, you sounded pretty serious to me."

"You going to make me beg or something?"

"No, I'm just messing with you." Jora slung over the pack she was wearing. "Catch!" She threw something that flew at Lee with alarming speed.

Lee barely had time to react before a metal jian practice sword slammed into his hands hard enough to bruise them.

"What the hell Jora, that cou-" Lee instinctively brought his sword up in defense as Jora's rushed down towards his skull.

"The enemy wouldn't wait for you to get ready!" She said, before diving toward her "sparring" partner.

Lee tried to defend himself from the attack, but it seemed that one second Jora's sword was slamming his side, and the next it would hit his shoulder blade, then his thigh, until eventually over the course of what felt like an hour every part of his body was intimately familiar with the steel of Jora's dulled blade. Lee's arms were leadened with the burden of holding the metal, but Jora's sword swung overhead. Lee tried to deflect the blow, but he fumbled his grip and the sword was blown from his hand. The very next instant he felt a sharp pain, then his head got really hot.

When Lee regained consciousness there was a deafening ringing in his ears and he had a killer headache. He sat up and was forced back down by a foot, for an odd second he was confused, before he came to his senses and complained.

"What the hell, you beat me into a bruised pulp with your sword then almost crack my skull, now you won't even let me sit up?"

"You want to know why I didn't go easy on you?" Jora asked, stepping off Lee's chest.

"What gave you that idea?"

Jora smirked, then offered him a hand. He took it and sat up. Jora sat next to him.

"It was to teach you your first lesson: the sword isn't a trinket. It is a weapon, designed to hurt people. A sword has no say in who it harms. A sword that slays a thousand innocent lives is no different than one that executes a thousand murderers. The only difference lies in the one who wields it. A sword is an extension of the will of it's user. My will today was to show you that firsthand. If you had any notion that the sword favors you, get rid of it. Swords favor no one. Your own sword will kill you just as quickly as it would save you. Also I wanted to get back at you for telling those three trolls you can beat me in a sparring match."

"Lesson learned." Lee mumbled.

"Do you still want to learn how to fight using a sword?"

"Depends if you'll try to kill me every lesson." Lee asked.

Jora smiled, "No, that's only during the tests."

"How often are the tests?"

Jora laughed. "You ask wise questions, pupil. I don't know; I doubt there'll be more than one test every week. i haven't thought about it that much."

"As long as i isn't every other day or something, I still want to learn."

"Good." Jora said. "Let's begin then."

"I thought we just did it?"

"That was a pop quiz. You're training hasn't even started."

Lee groaned and picked himself up, then went to pick his sword. His arms were still a bit heavy, but he was still able to pick up a lot of the basics from Jora.

By the end of the day Jora showed Lee how to properly hold a sword, how to slash and stab, and what the best times to perform the attacks were. It seemed simple, but Lee was amazed by Jora's ability to teach herself the art. It seemed as if she was a master already, the way she described it. Just from viewing her practice he could tell that she could handle her own against most swordsmen. Lee feared what sort of damage she could do with a real weapon. He just hoped that if she did get one, she would have more sense than to use it against him for practice. Bruises were easily mended, but he wasn't sure if he would survive being cut to ribbons.

When they wrapped up their practice Lee was drenched in sweat and panted like a dog. He dropped down on a patch of grass near the river and shut his eyes. Jora had decided to keep practicing solo, doing advanced sets of moves that Lee could barely keep up with. It was hard to imagine he would ever be on the level Jora was. She seemed to move like a wisp of wind going from move to move. By the time the sun was about to set they had been out for nearly six hours. Lee had spent about an hour of that watching Jora. They had been friends since Lee was ten years old, and two years later she had helped him by beating up a few bullies that picked on him. Only in the last year had he had asked her to teach him to fight. Lee didn't want to have to rely on Jora to take care of his problems anymore. He was almost an adult, and had to start acting like it. Jora was a good friend, and didn't hesitate to help him train.

Ever since Lee had known Jora he admired her strength. Though she was a girl, she had a toughness to her that even most guys lacked. Because of that, it had always felt to Lee like she was an outsider, like him. He was an orphan, and was always treated differently. While Jora wasn't really on the same level as himself, people treated her differently just because she gave off a palpable aura of energy that was out-of-tune to most people. It was hard to describe, but she just didn't feel like everyone else. Most people were put off by that, but it was one of the things Lee liked most about her. Maybe he was biased since she had helped him all those years ago dealing with his bullies, but Lee thought it was deeper then that. He had thought of Jora as a friend for a long time, but recently he began to feel they could be more than that. In just two months he would be fifteen as well; an adult. That meant that he could-

Lee was jerked from his thoughts with a swift kick to his still sore ribs.

"Yo! Get up already! You fall asleep or something? I called you like five times."

Lee blinked, then stood up. "Yeah, sorry, just tired is all."

"You can sleep on your own time."

"What do you mean? This _is_ my own time" Lee complained.

"No, this is _our_ place, so this is _our_ time. I'll let you off the hook when you're painting or writing or whatever you call it, but as long as I'm teaching you sword fighting I won't have you wasting time sleeping. You can do that when you get home."

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Are you even listening to me? You've been acting weird the last few days."

"No. Yes, I mean, I'm listening. It's just that," Lee thought of how to phrase it. "I'm going to be an adult soon, you know? The orphanage doesn't keep anyone over fifteen, so I'll have to have my own place."

"Oh. Do you plan on renting somewhere?"

"Well, I've saved up a good bit of money from working the forge, but I'd rather own my home."

"So what's the plan? You can't buy one."

"I might not have enough money to buy a house, but I've done the math, and I _do_ have enough to build one."

"You know how to build a house?"

"I worked in carpentry for nearly three years, I picked up on most of it. I should be able to, as long as it's simple."

"That's great, but where are you going to live?"

"I was thinking right behind us, actually." They both turned to look at it.

"That would work, it's got plenty of flat space, and it'd be nice and secluded. You going to need help?"

"I could manage myself, but I wouldn't say no to an extra hand. So… you aren't upset about my plans to move here?"

"Should I be? I'll still be welcome to practice here, won't I?"

"Of course."

"Then if anything I think it's great. Maybe if you find a girl you could have her cook up some food after practice. Not to mention you'll finally get out of that stupid orphan home, too."

Lee tried to hide the disappointment her joke caused. "Yeah, I won't be missing them."

Jora looked up at the sky, which was getting dark due to both the time and the dark clouds that had moved in. Lee knew what she was thinking, and said what they both would have preferred to ignore.

"It's getting pretty late, you should head off. Your mom will be worried."

"Yeah, 'worried'. I'll be here same time tomorrow." Jora told him.

"Me too. See you then." Lee said. Jora placed her equipment in her bag and said goodbye. Lee watched as she left. When he was alone, he sat down on a rock by the creek, and let his mind wander as his eyes were lost in the mesmerizing flow of water. A thunder clapped overhead, and he felt the first drops of rain fall.

* * *

Jora arrived back in her familiar town and was greeted by the usual silence that took the town past sundown. She was soaked by the bone-chilling rain, and was looking forward to warming up by the fire. As she approached her house, she noticed a large figure move inside. Her instinct kicked in and she ducked behind their fence. Jora heard the muffled sound of an argument coming from inside. She looked around, then sneaked toward the house. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, she peaked through the window. The window wasn't very clear, but she could get a vague idea of what was happening. There were three figures, two were large and seemed to be armored, another was slim and on their knees. She could barely make out what was being said. A thick rough voice was screaming in anger.

"-took her! Where is she!?"

There was a thud as one of the men punched the one on their knees, then Jora heard her mother.

"Please, I told you I don't know who you're talking about!"

"The Avatar; the girl you adopted fifteen years ago! Where is she!"

"She was taken away a long time ago, by the same ones who killed my husband. That's all I know."

Jora heard the sound of a short blade being unsheathed, and one of the men held up the dagger to her mother's throat. Jora wanted to do something, but she had a feeling these guys wouldn't keep her mother alive unless they thought they needed her. If she exposed herself now she would only make things worse. She wished she had a real weapon. She felt powerless. No it was worse: she _was_ powerless. Jora shook her thoughts and focused on trying to find out what was happening. The man spoke softly, and Jora pressed her ear against the window to make out what he was saying.

"Answer this next question carefully, or it will be your last: Where is the girl?"

Jora heard a mumble, but apparently the man couldn't make out what was said either, and he commanded her mother to repeat the answer. Jora pressed harder to hear the response, but as she was changing positions she slipped, and her foot landed on a stick that broke under her weight with a loud snap. Everyone in the room turned towards the window and Jora's world froze. Her mother screamed.

"RUN JOR-"

But the voice of her mother was cut short, replaced by the sound of metal cutting through flesh and bone, then a horrible choking noise. Jora did the only thing she could think to do. With tears and rain mixing in her eyes, she turned around and followed her mother's last wish. She ran.

 **A/N: Hope you like OC's. Jora will pop up a few more times, so hopefully my attempt at creating an entirely new person won't be that bad. She'll be one of the more important characters, so hopefully she's a fun character.**

 **(Update 7/29/18) Wow, I went really crazy with semicolons and terrible dialogue cues when I first wrote this chapter. At one point I had to delete the phrase, "said challengingly." I can't tell whether to be embarrassed that that was in my story for over a year, or glad that I know now how awful that sounds. Probably both. Definitely both. Eiditing these chapters has been kinda fun, albeit painful now and then, like when I see the word challengingly. I'll never forget that at some point in my life I thought to myself, "Yeah, challengingly sounds good." I can't wait until next year when I look at recent chapters that I think are pretty good rn and kick myself for how bad they are. None of this has anything to do with the story itself really, but I just wanted to apologize to anyone who read it before the update and had to witness that phrase.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Surprise Visit

**Prelude of Fire**

 _B_ _ook 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 9: A Surprise Visit_

* * *

Azula's eyes flew open. Fear blinded her, and her heart pounded against her chest. She closed her eyes and took a minute to calm herself down. Whatever she had just experienced, she hoped it didn't become a regular thing. She had expected seeing glimpses of past lives, since Avatars often did, but she didn't think it would be so… _real_. It felt like she was truly living life as another person. That Avatar, Jora, she wasn't Azula, yet Azula had _been_ Jora for a while. She couldn't help but wonder, why now? Was there any meaning or purpose behind these visions (or memories, whatever they were), or were they just random bits of her past lives resurfacing? Was this intense vision a normal occurrence for Avatars? Why was this one so much more vivid than the first one with Sahren? In that dream it felt real, but in this one she _was_ a part of what was happening. There were a lot of questions running through her mind about the dreams, but her plate for questions was already a bit full. After convincing herself that she was okay, she opened her eyes. The dimly lit room full of books confused her for a few seconds, before she remembered where she was.

Azula had been studying for nearly two weeks trying to find out how Zuko had managed to bend lightning; she never accepted it like everyone else seemed to have. It felt like they were all purposely avoiding the fact. Wasn't it obvious to them that a thirteen year old boy, especially one at his level, shouldn't be able to do such a thing? The thought of it was laughable: the punchline to a bad joke.

Every night when everyone else was sleeping she would spend hours reading and writing down information in her notebook in the ship's small library, and then she would study her notes for hours the next day. Nearly all of her free time was now spent amidst a mountain of notes in the library. The library itself was small, but held a few books on lightning bending. Azula had finished skimming through them all the first night. They didn't help her much. In fact, it only affirmed her belief that Zuko bending lightning had to be some trick or mistake. After a night of reviewing her notes and trying to come up with an answer, she had come to the conclusion that it had to be some freak occurrence. Maybe a freak bolt of lightning had struck the ship at the perfect moment. Azula had heard that there was such a thing as freak lightning strikes that come even when no clouds are above. It was an absurd and nearly impossible theory, but it wasn't completely impossible.

As much as she teased and made fun of Zuko, he wasn't a _complete_ failure of a bender. Of course, he didn't even come close to her level, but she could amuse the idea that if he had the right motivation he could, perhaps, become a somewhat decent firebender. She eventually accepted that it was slightly possible that he might somehow, however unlikely, be able to perform mediocre lightning bending when he was much, much older. It was a stretch, but Azula did think it was a possibility. What Azula was certain of, however, was that there was absolutely no way that Zuko could have been able to bend lightning, especially not as effectively as he supposedly did, right now.

Azula had at first thought that perhaps his focused drive to save someone he cared about mixed with the fear of being in a life or death situation had given his bending a surge of power enough to create the lighting. The problem Azula had with this is that even with those added factors, it just shouldn't have been possible. Even some master benders struggled with producing even weak lightning. Only true prodigies (such as herself and Father) have been known to produce lightning capable of felling large groups of enemies, and that was after they had years of training. Another thing wrong with her "life-or-death" theory is that while it would give Zuko stronger bending abilities, it wouldn't, or at least shouldn't, make it any easier to actually _bend_ the lightning; it would just allow him to blow himself up with a much larger explosion. The whole reason lightning is difficult to master is that it's simply too powerful to control; it has to be guided, shot like an arrow. Logic would say more power would make it even less possible for Zuko to have bent lightning, so she had scrapped that idea the minute she thought of it.

Something that also pushed her to figure out this puzzle was that since the incident, Zuko had been completely incapable of repeating the feat. In fact, when Iroh saw Zuko nearly killed himself trying to bend lightning he came to his senses (much to her disappointment, of course) and told them that they weren't to attempt it any longer. While Azula would have loved for Zuko to continue until he ended up a pile of ash, it made Azula stop and think, why would Iroh let them practice it in the first place? She would have expected Father to agree to let her learn lightning bending, but Iroh himself didn't even use lightning. Azula had assumed he agreed because he wouldn't dare oppose her, which still made some sense, but that didn't apply to Zuko. Why would Iroh let Zuko risk his life when he was too cautious to use lightning himself? Were his actions a sign of some sort of scheme she wasn't aware of? The more she studied into the problem, the less the whole thing made sense.

So here Azula was, her thirteenth night of trying to figure out what seemed an impossible conundrum, and for the third night in a row she was going to go to bed without learning any information that could help her. She did, however, have a few pages of story to add to her weird avatar stuff pile. Azula did not give up on a problem very easily, but she was close to calling this one quits for awhile. There was something she was missing, that she was sure of, however she was also sure that if she could have found it in a book on the ship she would have already. Whatever was missing, she would have to look elsewhere for it, and she feared just what tea-loving kook she would have to turn to for help... Azula shook off her worry. That was a problem that could be solved tomorrow, because right now she was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sleep; apparently her body didn't count magic dreaming as actual sleep. Azula picked herself up from the comfy library chair and dragged herself to her quarters.

After a dreamless morning of sleep Azula awoke to the familiar dimly lit quarters she had been given. It wasn't as grand as her room on the Harmony, but it was acceptable. She didn't like the dreary feel of the dark steel walls that held few decorations. Her plain bed and dressers seem to melt into the background of the room, giving it an even more intensely boring look. The ship also groaned at random times throughout the day and night. What bothered her most was that she no longer had her own bathing room. She had settled that by claiming one of them as only hers, Mai's, and Ty Lee's. She could bare sharing a bathing room with them for two reasons: they were her friends, and they were also not disgusting slobs like Iroh and her brother. For some reason, Mai seemed never to use it. Azula figured that Mai's master bedroom did have a shower. Normally, Azula would demand it be hers, but Mai was acting out, and demanding anything would only force a situation neither of them wanted, and that Azula couldn't afford. She'd just have to play the fool. She could come up with revenge for Mai's lying later.

Azula got dressed and began to review the notes she had taken the night before. A few seconds, or maybe minutes, after staring at them she realized they held nothing of significance. She dropped them back on the pile of notes on her dresser. Another paper caught her eye; the cryptic message from the first dream. Another puzzle that seemed to mock her by being unsolvable. If it was her past lives doing all this magic crap she was going to teach them a lesson when they finally show up, or if they finally show up.

With that happy thought she left her room and went to the ship's dining area. The dining area was plain and boring, like her room, and the entire ship. Mai really picked a ship that suited her. The dark iron tables matched the dark iron chairs, and the dark iron walls. The only thing that stood out was the huge poster of some dumb band that Ty Lee listened to. She had brought a lot of decorations for some reason. Ty Lee said it helped "keep everyone's spirits up" but it took Azula most of her willpower (which was _a lot_ ) not to burn the stupid things every time she saw them. There were a few crew members eating lunch, and she noticed Zuko and Iroh sitting down at one of the tables. Azula turned the other way, hoping Iroh didn't see her. Unfortunately she heard his voice calling her over. She sighed, and decided she might as well use the moment as an opportunity to ask her uncle what he knew. As she walked to the table, she thought of the easiest ways to get Zuko out of the way. Before she could think of insults to make him go to his room to cry, though, Iroh surprised her by saying, "Prince Zuko, I think you should go wake your sister's friends, the captain told me we'll need extra hands today, to account for the rough weather ahead."

Zuko didn't need much motivation to leave a room Azula was in, and left without even looking at her. Ever since the lightning incident they're relationship was strained more than ever. Zuko seemed really angry at her, but at this point she was just happy that he avoided her. The less she had to see him the better. Before she even sat down the server had placed her meal on the table. Lucky for her seafood was one of her favorites, so the fried crab and boiled clams were more than welcome. She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.

After a bit of silence, Iroh said, "I have something to ask you, Avatar Azula."

"Don't call me "Avatar" it's just, 'Azula.' Now what do you want to know?"

"As you wish, Azula. I was only curious, how did you escape from the ship?"

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, really. I'm just curious. I only escaped because when the ship listed it-."

"Yes, you told the story a few times during our 'story night' if I remember correctly."

Iroh laughed, "Yes, well it makes quite a funny story, which makes me even more keen on knowing how you managed to escape. I imagine Orko must have been with you, since he wasn't seen anywhere else."

 _He's trying to get me to slip up and give away the truth. What is he up to? He can't know what I did, and even if he finds out, what difference does it even make? Is he going to wag his finger and lecture me about not saving myself from psychotic pirates? Well, fine then, if he wants to play that game, I'll play._

"I killed him." She said simply.

Iroh paused in thought, then nodded. It seemed like she had just confirmed something to him.

"I'm sad you decided you had to kill him, but I trust you did what was necessary to put an end to his evil."

Azula wasn't pleased with his cover-up, but he was telling the truth.

"I have a question for you, now." She said.

"Well, it seems only fair if I answer it. Ask away, Azula." Iroh said, then listened intently.

"How did Zuko do it? We both know there's no way he should have been able to create lightning, much less bend it."

Iroh looked frustrated for a very brief moment, then paused.

"I just chalked it down to him really being interested in your friend, Mai. Those two seem to have quite the liking for one another, and if the years have taught me anything, it's that love can do magical things."

Iroh gave her a warm smile, but Azula only payed attention to his upper right lip, and saw what she expected to. The faintest hint of movement gave away what he didn't want her to know. He knew, or at least suspected, what was going on. He looked down at his coffee, looking deep in thought.

"Liar! You know there's something going on, and you're _going_ to tell me." Azula threatened.

Iroh gave off no signs of what he was thinking, and was so still that Azula almost got nervous. After what seemed like a minute, she broke the silence.

"Well? Are you going to give up what you know?"

When Iroh didn't answer she knew something was wrong. She looked around. There was no movement at all. Everyone, no, every _thing_ was frozen in time. Her pulse began to race. _Calm down,_ Azula thought to herself, _this is probably just another weird Avatar thing._ She took a few minutes to focus on breathing. When she opened her eyes, her heart had stopped racing, and her hands were perfectly still. She grabbed a chopstick from her table. It wouldn't budge. Whatever was keeping her from moving wasn't affecting anything else. She jumped up. When she landed, there wasn't a sound.

 _Okay, that's freaky... Wait a second, there aren't any sounds at all. Not even waves. Whatever is happening, it's not just here._

Azula raced toward the deck, and when she got there she hurried to the side of the ship. A gasp escaped her lips when she looked out toward the horizon. The entire ocean was still. Not flat, but frozen in time. Waves and ripples stayed put, it was as if someone had made a gargantuan glass sculpture of the ocean with insanely detailed craftsmanship. It was strikingly serene, but also held an underlying sense of foreboding. A noise sounded behind her. It wasn't loud at all, but compared to the nothingness it was deafening. Azula spun around and sent a fireball at whatever was trying to sneak up on her. Nothing was there; not even her fireball. She looked at her fist in confusion and tried to conjure fire. Nothing.

 _Great I can't even bend. Come on, Azula, think! There has to be a reason for this, but… what the is it? Hell,_ how _is it?_

" _Logic won't help you here, Avatar."_ A chorus of voices boomed.

Azula spun around, but there was no one. She knew those voices, they were the ones from her first vision.

"So you're the ones who've been communicating to me; what do you want? Show yourself!" She yelled.

" _Not "ones"; just one. We are many, infinite, even, but I am just who I am. Who and what I am is just one; me. Regardless I believe you've mistaken me for someone else. I have never spoke to you before today."_

"Well "just one; me" better start talking some sense." Azula threatened, still looking. "What do you want? Why won't you show yourself?"

The unseen being seemed to ignore her, and began muttering, " _Of course I can't do that, she is still living, bound to the flow of time. There is no way she could ever comprehend my being, at least not until… oh, she won't, will she? Well, she technically could I suppose, if the plan works. Wait, I shouldn't say that here. If I say to much it might... Oh, she's here already? When did she get here?_ " The voices cleared their throats, if they had them. Azula wasn't sure. A single man's voice said, more sanely. "Let's start over, we did start, didn't we? Regardless; I am the spirit of time, and I've come to seek your help. Please excuse my... odd musings. Time has ironically not been kind to me lately."

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean spirit of time? What sort of trick is this? There is no time spirit! And why did your voice change?

The voice laughed, and said, "Funny that you would distrust a spirit simply because you don't know of it. I imagine you don't even know where your own powers come from... Well, it isn't my place to tell you that. Anyway, I could tell my voices confused you. It takes effort to speak this way, but if it is easier for you, I will do it." The voice paused, then the sea of voices returned. " _Unless you prefer this?"_

Azula was more annoyed now than concerned. "I don't care; just answer my questions."

"Very well. I will tell you what you need to understand, hopefully that will satisfy your curiosity. I am an ancient spirit: the spirit of time. One far older than most. I have come to aide you to stop what is happening."

"Which would be?" Azula asked.

"This world has been tearing the threads of this universe; it is fading from time itself, and once it does it will create a rift that will result in the collapse of everything. It started some hundred years ago."

Azula took some time to process what the spirit said. The whole world is being destroyed? The time it mentioned too, the start of the war did this? Wouldn't there be signs if the world was ending? "How do I know you're telling the truth? What will I even get from listening to you?"

"Do you wish to live? If I, rather, if _you_ fail, you will not only die, but your entire world will crumble and fade away. You will be not even be a memory in the sands of time. However if you succeed, the world will be in your debt, perhaps even worship you for centuries to come. Now which outcome do you desire?"

Azula replied suspiciously, "Something tells me that you know exactly what I want."

"Now you are beginning to understand. Our interests align. That is why you must trust me."

"Well I don't yet. Why are you even here? Why now?"

"That's a simple answer, you were about to make a big mistake."

"What mistake?"

"Confronting your uncle. It would lead to events that would be, well, _less_ than ideal."

Azula didn't really understand what the spirit meant by that, but decided to move on. "Why won't you show yourself?"

A groan of annoyance echoed around Azula. "I am all around. My self is imbued in the very fabric of this universe. A physical manifestation of my being would tear a hole in time itself. Perhaps I could use more rudimentary techniques to project a physical form, but I've never attempted it before and see no reason to now. So I won't."

"I'm not going to just trust voices. I need proof you are who you say." Azula demanded.

" _I've already stopped time, you insolent girl!_ " the voices yelled. " _No human has ever gotten the privilege of simply hearing my voice and witness my power, yet you demand more? To you, even to the one inside you, I am a GOD!_ "

"A god doesn't come begging for help. You need me, and to earn my trust I'll need to see you, in some way or another. If you don't like it then stop your magic and leave."

Azula waited, she didn't know if she had pushed this 'god' too far, but if what he said is true, he needed her. That gave her the upper hand.

An abrupt sound of laughter shocked her out of her thoughts. What shocked her wasn't the laughter, but rather that it had a direction. She turned around towards the source, and a very average man was standing on deck. He wasn't noticeable in any way. He looked around thirty, with shortish black hair, and plain brown eyes. "Forgive my anger;" He began. "I have been under quite a bit of… strain, and I don't have much experience with your kind. You really are as fiery as you're made out to be. Let me explain in greater detail. I can not show you my real body, because I lack one. At least, I lack one that you can perceive. You are fortunate I need you, by the way. I wouldn't be nearly as accommodating to your rudeness if I didn't. I'm afraid that this is the closest you'll get to a body from me. If it isn't enough to convince you then so be it; I will let you go and you can die, probably within five hours. I will tell you this, though, I don't need you. You need me. Were it not for me, you'd already be dead."

"What do you mean I'd already be dead?" Azula asked, her curiosity distracting her from the other issues.

"Exactly what I said."

"I haven't ever met you before today. You said that yourself earlier."

"Did I? Well, either way, I wasn't lying. We haven't 'met.' But don't you find it convenient that a captain came to help you and gave your friends a clear path to where you were by sending out messenger hawks?"

"What are you saying?"

"I sent him, is what I'm saying."

"What do you mean you sent him? No spirit can just control people like that. Not without possessing them." Azula asked with an edge, she was growing tired of this spirit and his secrets.

"I can, obviously. Also it's more like guiding; controlling is a strong word. I've been orchestrating most of the events surrounding you for the past two months or so."

"What? That isn't possible."

"Really? A god who can stop time to speak to you manipulating feeble minds and warping a bit of outcomes isn't possible? You have more sense than that, girl. You already understand that impossible things happen, regardless of whether they should."

Azula thought for a moment what he was talking about, then abruptly remembered what she had been obsessed about for so long. "It was you! You made the lightning!"

The man chuckled "That, and gave your knife-wielding friend good luck, and made your uncle have poor judgment regarding his teaching, and let you kill your captor, and made you fall in a pond. I've had much influence over your life recently."

Azula bit back her anger, though she wasn't sure how long she could. She managed to ask a question despite her rage. "How could you do that?"

"I've said it before, I'm a god to you."

"Shut up with that already! If you are so powerful and almighty why not go back to and stop my great-grandfather from even starting the war and killing the Avatar? That would fix whatever happened, wouldn't it? Or did your almighty mind not think to-."

The man violently exploded into golden dust as the air seemed to shake with anger. " _OF COURSE I THOUGHT OF DOING THAT!_ "

"Why don't you do it then!" Azula asked him angrily in return.

The air stopped shaking, and began humming, as if trying to stop itself from exploding.

"I can not." The voice said, seething with anger and frustration.

"I thought you said you were all-powerful?"

The man reformed, and sighed. "I'll take that as curiosity and not passive aggressiveness."

"It's a bit of both."

The spirit's "body" looked disgruntled, but continued. "Have you ever heard the expression about an immovable object meeting an unstoppable force?"

Azula nodded. "It's an old fool's question. It has no answer."

"It does. The answer is me being unable to do what you suggested. If I tried it would destroy me, and your world along with me. Time does not move backwards. Ever. It can be slowed or sped up, even stopped, but it can not be undone."

"So what is your plan, since that's out of the question?"

"My plan is simple in its roots; guide you while I can to put you on the path with the highest chance of success."

Azula didn't miss the implication. "While you can?"

"My power has been fading since the... event. I am only at a small fraction of my power at the moment. I have not even stopped time, truly. If you look far enough, the ocean moves. I have only stopped a small area's time movement. For a while, I have had enough power left to do simple things, like manipulate singular events, but now I will no longer be able to do even that. I _could_ for a while longer, but there are two things in the near future you will need my help with. I will have just enough energy to do that, but afterwards you will truly be on your own."

"To do what?"

"To stop it before it happens."

"Before what happens?" Azula asked, confused as usual with the spirit.

The man disappeared in a cloud of gold dust again, though much less violently this time. The spirit's voice rang out from everywhere.

"Trust me, girl; you'll know."

Azula felt a pull on her, she knew this magic would end soon. "Wait! Who are you?"

 _"My name is Aevum. You would be wise to remember it."_

The pull got stronger, then with frightening speed Azula was pulled backwards. She shut her eyes, trying not to puke. She slammed into something and everything when still. Her eyes opened, and Iroh was sitting in front of her, looking at his tea. He grunted, and rubbed his forehead. "All this stress must finally be catching up with me. I just fel-" He stopped talking when he looked at her. "Azula, what's wrong?"

Azula must have looked like she felt, because Iroh seemed concerned. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Azula said. She didn't want to, but she had a feeling Iroh was supposed to know about this as well. Well, most of it, at least. Angrily, she wondered if it was the spirit that made her think this. Azula did not enjoy the prospect of anyone controlling her fate. Yet, she still believed Iroh should know.

Iroh seemed to understand the situation. "Piandao should hear it too. I'll call for him." He explained.

In the meeting room, Iroh checked again to make sure all the doors were locked shut, then he joined the table with Piandao and Azula. "Okay, Azula, tell us everything you were told."

Azula told them what had happened, and most of the important parts of what the spirit told her. She left out the fact that the spirit had been manipulating everyone around her. The two old men looked at each other occasionally throughout her story. Neither seemed particularly surprised, maybe very somber, but not surprised.

When Azula was done, Piandao looked at her. "The thing you have to stop your father from doing, do you have any idea what the spirit was talking about?"

"I would think you know more about what that might mean then I do." Azula remarked.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure you have at the very least a theory."

Azula didn't like his subtle patronizing tone, but regardless, she answered. "Well, I would think he's talking about Sozin's comet. Sozin used it to start the war, and I doubt Father will pass up on using it as an asset in the war."

"That's exactly what Piandao and I have been fearing." Iroh said. "We are both very glad that you are with us. You will be able to give us the advantage we will need to stop your father from destroying the balance for good."

"I told you before; I could care less about the balance. If I have anything against Father it's personal." Azula corrected.

Iroh seemed unfazed by her bitterness, and said, "Whatever your reason, we are still very grateful."

"Speaking of Ozai," Piandao began, "we knew he would destroy the balance should he succeed, but it seems there is even more at risk."

Azula nodded. "If this 'Aevum' can be trusted, and I'm not a hundred percent sure if I do trust him, then my actions decide not just the fate of the world, but everything. I don't really understand what he means, but he seemed to be telling the truth. About that, at least."

"And he gave no explanation as to what it is you have to do to stop it." Iroh stated, to himself, it seemed.

"No, not really." Azula half-lied. "He just said to keep doing what we're doing."

"Then why contact you?" Piandao asked.

"I don't know." Azula said. "That's what I wanted to know. My guess is because he knew how to motivate me into helping him."

"So this spirit has been orchestrating all of this for the last hundred years?" The master swordsman asked, though Azula wasn't sure it was directed at her.

"That's what it seems." Iroh said. "It definitely explains everything that's happened recently."

The remark suddenly reminded Azula of what she had been doing before she was interrupted by the spirit. "You knew about him, didn't you?" Azula accused.

There was a palpable silence, then Iroh lowered his gaze. "Not exactly. I suspected there was a meddling spirit involved ever since Orko came to me, but never imagined it was one this powerful."

"What?" Azula spat at him. "You said you contacted Orko!"

"I did, but a few days before I discovered you were the Avatar, he sent me a message out of the blue, telling me he would be stopping by the capital soon. He said that if there was any help I needed I could ask him. I didn't really begin to have suspicions until after Zuko's incident. That's when I was certain there was something happening."

Azula jumped from her chair and in a blur grabbed Iroh's shirt and pointed a flaming hand towards his face. Piandao pulled out his sword, but seemed confused as to what he would do with it. Iroh signaled for him to put the sword away. "You're not happy with me not sharing my suspicions with you, I suspect?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Azula interrogated.

"What would you have done with the knowledge? It would have only distracted you further from your training." Iroh said, ignoring the flickering orange flames to stare at Azula with steely eyes.

Azula glared at him in return. "Next time, you'll tell me the second you know. Don't forget that I'm not on your side; you're on mine."

Iroh nodded.

Azula glared at him for a short while longer, before jumping off the table and leaving.

* * *

Ty Lee was really frustrated. Ever since they rescued Azula it seemed like the group was ignoring her. She had scheduled a few meetings the first couple days, to try and lift everyone's spirits and get them talking, but Zuko and Azula stopped coming after the second one since they got into a fire-fight. Mai was in a brighter mood, since she and Zuko were hanging out a lot. Ty Lee was happy for them, but she knew that they would much rather spend their time together alone, so she gave them their space. Azula was busy being obsessed with trying to prove that Zuko didn't bend lightning. Ty Lee couldn't understand why. She saw for herself what happened. Yeah, she wasn't a bender, so she couldn't understand what was so crazy about it like Azula did, but Ty Lee was still frustrated about not having anyone around her age to spend time with. That left her with Azula's uncle and Piandao. To be frank, Piandao kinda scared her. Something about the way he always seem to be staring through everyone and everything. It was like he never had any trust in anything, and thought anyone would attack at any moment. It didn't help that his aura was just as pasty grey as Mai's.

Iroh was really nice, and his stories entertained her, but he was busy with Zuko, Azula, and Piandao, so she didn't get to talk to him very often. Today Ty Lee finally thought she might be able to hang out with Azula, because her friend had actually went out of her room to eat breakfast. However Azula had gone straight to Iroh, then got up and left with him not even a minute later. Ty Lee finished her meal, then went to see where they went. She snuck behind them as they went to get Piandao, and then to the meeting. Ty Lee was desperate, so she had waited outside. After she heard some yelling, Azula stormed out, and Ty Lee tried to ask her what was wrong. Azula just told her that she wasn't in the mood to talk, and left, obviously really angry. Ty Lee knew better to try and reason with an angry Azula. Azula was a no-go, and Ty Lee didn't even bother trying to talk to the two old men. She could feel the bad vibes from them without even looking, so it seemed to Ty Lee that it would be another day of being alone. _Unless…_

* * *

Kuzav ran his calloused hands through his thick dark hair as he enjoyed the sun beating down on him from his beach chair on the upper deck. He had been up all night helping fix a problem with the engine, and finally was able to relax. This ship was incredible. He had always dreamed of being in charge of a Cruiser-class warship. It was much better than the last dinky ship he commanded, but it was much more stressful. Every little problem affected everything else, so the whole ship had to function without fault. It was hard work keeping track of everything, but he enjoyed the challenge. The payment didn't hurt either. He had no real clue what family the girl that owned the ship, but they must have been pretty loaded to afford the ship and crew. In just a few days Kuzav had earned what most men in his village had to work years on end for.

There was a little bit of doubt about whether he should trust some of the people on board, and he had no clue why the Dragon of the West or the Firelord's kids' were doing on the ship. He didn't dare tell anyone about them, though. He was being paid not just to command the ship, but to keep quiet about the passengers. Kuzav tried not to let himself get too stressed; what would happen would happen. No point worrying over it. Though, he did hope everything would turn okay for him, of course. In spirit of that philosophy, he picked up his pitcher of lychee wine and poured him a glass. He took a sip of the sweet drink, then munched on a crab puff. While enjoying the taste, he closed his eyes and fully relaxed for the first time in nearly fifty hours. The warmth of the sun was almost like a heated blanket, yet the slight breeze balanced to make sure he never got uncomfortably warm. Despite the brightness of the day, he couldn't help but start to doze off.

"Ahoy Captain!"

The sudden unexpected voice caused Kuzav to fall over and choke on the crab puff still in his mouth. After coughing up his food, he looked up at the girl who had interrupted.

"How did you get up here!?" He asked, flustered about getting so scared from a little girl.

"I asked the guard to open the door."

"And he just let you in; no questions asked?"

"Mhm!"

 _I'm going to seriously chew that guard out…_ He thought, but said, "What do you want then uh… it's Ty Lee, right?"

"Yep, and nothing really, I'm just bored. I have no one to talk to."

"Oh, uhh. I guess you can take a seat then, if you want." He told her, pointing to where he kept his spare chairs.

"Thanks."

Ty Lee set up her chair and asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"Just taking a break. I try to make the most of the peaceful times on this ship; they don't come often."

"You definitely have a nice view." Ty Lee told him. She wasn't just being kind either, the view was incredible. They were up so high it looked like she could see where the world curved.

"Actually, I don't really come here for the view. I just like the solitude of only me and the sun… and my crab puffs." He added as an afterthought, then popped one in his mouth.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother." Ty Lee said. "I can leave if you'd rather be alone."

"No, it's fine. The company would probably be good for me."

"Why do you say that?" Ty Lee asked, while putting up her own chair.

"Well, my wife constantly used to tell me that I should get out more. Used to call me "Closed-Off Kuzav." The captain laughed.

Ty Lee giggled, and then asked him, "You're married then?"

"Yep, have been for… blazes, it's going on nearly fifteen years."

"Wow, that's great! You two must really love each other then."

"Mhm. My family is the reason I took this job. I got two young kids back home, with the money I'll earn I can retire in just a few months and be with them."

"Well, I hope we get done by then."

"I don't mean to pry, but what exactly is going on? I couldn't help but notice who my guest passengers are. I know there was some commotion in the palace the night we left, and I can imagine who they must have been looking for."

"Uhh, I'm not sure if I can say that. Azula might get mad if she finds out I told you without her permission."

"That's understandable I guess. I just want to make sure I won't be hung for a traitor for this."

Ty Lee felt guilty. She didn't think what would happen if they did get caught. Surely the Fire Lord would execute any accomplices.

"If we do get caught; I'll make sure to say that it was all us. That Azula and the others were stowaways. You may get in some hot water, but if you don't resist you should be fine. But we won't get caught. I know Azula; she can be mean, but she's the strongest person I know."

"Hmm. I guess I'll take you to your word there."

"So what do you usually do when you're up here?"

"Nothing really. Just stare at the clouds or take a nap."

"You sound like Mai." Ty Lee complained.

"Is that bad?"

"No, not bad… just boring, I guess."

"Boring can be good. If life was constantly exciting it would get old after a while. The boring times make the excitement in life that much better."

"I never thought of it like that. Probably because Mai is just always boring."

"Not just a week ago she invaded a ship full of pirates by herself. That's not very boring in my book."

"Well, that's different. That wasn't normal."

"I guess that's a fair point. Though if you ask me, this whole thing reeks of abnormal."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Ty Lee admitted. "Do you mind if I have a crab puff?"

"Help yourself."

Ty Lee took one and enjoyed it. "When do you think we'll reach the temple?"

"If the waters are fair? Tomorrow most likely."

"Oh wow! We're that close?"

"Should be."

Ty Lee excitedly looked in the distance. When she did, her excitement disappeared. She pointed to the cause of her dismay.

"Oh no. We have trouble!"

Kuzav got up in a flash and leaned over too look where the girl was pointing. Out in the far distance was a Fire Nation warship.

"Do you think they see us?" She asked him, concerned.

"Definitely. They might not be looking out for a ship like ours though. Since the Prince and Princess left in that other ship they have no reason to expect us."

As he said it, they saw a plume of green smoke erupt above the ship.

"Damn it!" Kuzav cursed. "That green smoke means they want us to stop for a routine inspection. Our luck couldn't get worse."

"I'll get the others."

"Good, tell them to go to the meeting room."

The two quickly left. Kuzav went to raise an alarm, and Ty Lee left to get Azula and the others.

* * *

"Hold up," Azula said, before the meeting began. "Can we trust the captain here?"

"This concerns him and his crew too, it's only right for him to be a part of our meeting." Iroh said.

"Hmm, fine. So what will we do about this?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? We just have to hide until they're done inspecting the ship." Ty Lee said.

"That's no use." Azula said.

"Why not? There has to be somewhere we can hide."

"If my father is searching for me, he would send out messages to have shirshus put on all of them."

"You think they would be able to put them on the ships that fast?" Zuko wondered aloud.

"The military's messenger hawks are bred for speed. It isn't rare for them to travel across the entire fire nation in a single day. The order would have been carried out nearly ten days ago. The shirshus would be put on small but fast boats to save the big ships both fuel and time. By now nearly every military warship must have one, and if they do, there's no way we can hide from one."

"So what do we do?" Asked Mai.

"I only see one answer, though I don't like it." Iroh said.

"We sink it." Azula said with a grin.

"How? This ship doesn't have any large scale weapons." Kuzav explained.

"You do have blasting jelly, don't you?" Azula asked.

"Of course, but not enough to blow up a whole warship."

"We don't need to blow all of it up, just a small hole in the hull will sink it while we escape."

"That won't work Azula." Said Iroh. "We don't have a way to get the blasting jelly close enough."

"Yes, we do." Piandao joined. "We can load up a few barrels on a lifeboat and have it get next to the ship."

"No. We aren't doing that!" Iroh said sternly. "We don't have a way to time the explosion. That would be a suicide mission!"

Piandao nodded. "Yes. It would be. I'll do it."

Iroh began to object, but Piandao stopped him. "It has to be done. You know it's true."

"There has to be a different way!" Ty Lee said angrily, looking around at everyone. "We can't just let someone kill themselves. We can just fight them, can't we? Azula is the Avatar, and Iroh; you were one of the most legendary generals alive, and Piandao; you're the best swordsman in the Fire Nation! This is stupid!"

"Ty Lee this isn't a fight we can win." Azula told her dismayed friend. "That's one of the biggest classes of warships we have. If the squad that searches on board don't fire an all clear after an hour, they have orders to sink us with no questions asked. Even if we could get to their ship, which we can't, there would be too many soldiers for us to fight at once. Not to mention they have a shirshu trained for combat. This is the _only_ option we have."

"Then we have no time to spare." Piandao said. "Iroh, Zuko, come help me load the jelly, then I'll be off."

No one seemed particularly happy about it, but nevertheless, they left to prepare for the plan.

Azula was looking out at the ship in the distance. Way out even further, she could just barely see the first of the Southern Islands. All her life she had to look out for herself. Now all of a sudden she was helpless, and someone was ready to go on a suicide mission to save her. Piandao didn't really care about her personally, of course. He was saving the Avatar, not her. Azula knew better than to think he actually cared for her. He was doing his duty, nothing more. Even still, she couldn't explain why she felt like she did. Empty? Confused? Sad? She really didn't know. All she really knew was that she was angry before anything else. Right as she was beginning to get used to life as the Avatar the universe decides to remind her that she doesn't get to have control of her life. First she meets a half-mad spirit that was shifting her fate, now someone who barely knows her has to rescue her. Azula knew there was nothing she could do, and that was what was really the source of her anger. At least before this she had control, but even with the potential to harness all the power in the world; she was more helpless than ever before.

Next to her was Mai and Ty Lee. None of them had said anything. There really wasn't anything they could say. Not that Azula could think of, at least. Ty Lee broke the silence after a few minutes.

"This isn't fair. Are we not even going to try to help?"

"What can we do?" Mai asked. "I still can't walk right and Azula, Iroh, and Zuko can't take down an entire warship by themselves. Azula is right; this is our only option. Just be glad it wasn't you."

"She's right Ty Lee. Piandao chose to go so no one else had to."

"I'm not going to be happy just because I'm not the one who has to die for everyone else!"

"That doe-" Azula began, but she was cut short as a whistle broke through the air. They all looked up, to see a plume of blue smoke coming from their ship. It was the signal requesting for their captain to board the other vessel. Although, it wasn't the captain who they were sending, obviously.

A few moments later Iroh and Zuko joined them silently.

Another whistle, this one much fainter, came from the other ship. It was green: request approved. A minute later, the hull opened to let out the secondary ship. It slowly grew farther away toward it's final destination.

"I can't watch this." Ty Lee said, almost in tears. She turned back, and went to leave. Azula kept her eyes on the boat. Suddenly a splitting pain ripped through her mind. Their was a tidal wave of pure, alien emotion that coursed through her body, all the way to her core and even beyond. Wherever it came from, it had one goal; to destroy the warship in front of her. She reflexively recoiled inside her mind, where the feelings could not reach her. Her vision went dark, and she sensed nothing.

* * *

"I can't watch this." Ty Lee managed to say. She was trying not to cry, but her tears already began to sting her eyes. As much as she hated herself for it, she turned away and went to go to her room. She was knocked down as the entire ship quaked. Ty Lee pulled herself back up. Did a hurricane hit them out of nowhere? She looked back to her friends. Ty Lee wanted to run the second she looked up. Mai was passed out on the ground with a nasty cut on her head, and Zuko was next to her looking up. Iroh was on the ground looking at the same thing Zuko was. Ty Lee hadn't noticed any of them. She was too stunned by what she was seeing.

Azula was standing nearly ten feet in the air, and her eyes were radiating pure light. Surrounding her was a mist of steam, as if the air around her was evaporating. What scared Ty Lee the most wasn't that, but the aura that exploded from her friend's body. She had never seen an aura like it before. It was completely different than Azula's. Almost as if it were itself alive. Iroh called out to the Avatar, and reached out. Ty Lee was so scared she could barely think, but she somehow ended up next to the old general and pulled him away. "Don't get close! That isn't Azula anymore!" She yelled to him, though she wasn't sure he could hear; the wind was blowing so hard she could barely hear herself. Azula finally moved. She reached out with her arm, and the ship Piandao was on was shot backwards, away from the other ship.

The warship that blocked their path fired their trebuchets, and four giant flaming boulders flew into the air. Azula stayed motionless as they hurtled toward her at frightening speed. She lifted her hand and they stopped midair; just feet from their target. Her fist closed, and the rocks shrieked with a horrible sound as they were crushed into pebbles that were no bigger than grains of sand. Azula punched forward, and the air itself seemed to explode. Four huge holes appear in the warship where the pebbles stuck. Azula lifted her hand towards the enemy ship. Giant tendrils raised from the water and coiled around the ship. Iroh saw what was about to happen, and shouted in protest. Azula ignored him completely, and closed her hand in a fist. The air was filled with the screeches and moans of metal as the ship's hull was obliterated by the pressure put against it. The Avatar threw her hands down harshly, and the ship disappeared under the sea in the blink of an eye. The ocean churned violently before settling. The wind stopped blowing, and Azula's eyes faded back to normal. The strange aura melted away as Azula went limp, then fell down and landed hard on the deck, unconscious.

No one moved for nearly a minute; they were all too stunned by what had happened. Iroh shook himself out of his stunned trance and ran to Azula's side, followed by Piandao and Ty Lee.

"Will she be okay?" Ty Lee asked him anxiously.

"I don't know." Iroh admitted. He knew of the Avatar and it's power, but he had no clue what could have caused this.

"Piandao, take her to her room, I'll find a healer to look at her. Hopefully she'll only need some time to get better." Iroh told the swordsman. Piandao followed the instructions, and as her was leaving Iroh went to his nephew. He knelt down and looked at the injury Mai sustained. "She'll be okay. She just needs to get her head bandaged and some rest."

"What was that just now? Was that the power of the avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I think so." Iroh confirmed. "I need to send for healer to aid Azula and your friend. When that is finished I promise to tell you everything in the meeting room. Zuko, do you think you can take Mai to the healing room?"

"Of course."

"I'll go to." Ty Lee added.

"I don't need help." Zuko said stubbornly.

"I'm not going to help you; Mai is my best friend, I want to make sure she's okay."

Zuko wanted to argue, but knew Ty Lee was right. "Fine," He conceded. "But I don't want you talking the entire way there."

"Well I don't want you to complain the entire way there."

"Enough." Iroh said sternly. "Just go, your friend is unconscious, stop fighting and help her."

Zuko picked up Mai, and looked at Ty Lee. "Let's go, then."

* * *

The meeting room was almost as cold as the chilly night. Ty Lee looked around. Iroh sat drinking tea at the head of the table, and Zuko sat across from her. Piandao was looking at the decorations on the walls. Above them all the flickering of candlelight made the ceiling dance in a solemn waltz. Which seemed appropriate for the mood of the day.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ty Lee asked nervously.

"Nothing." Piandao said. "We don't have any answers for why the Avatar state was triggered until Azula awakes, and I find it more than likely that she may not even know herself. The Avatar state is a self defense mechanism for an Avatar that has yet to be fully realized. Even if she does have an explanation, we won't know until she wakes up. Until then the only thing we can do is to continue towards the Air Temple."

"I agree. The wisest course of action must sometimes be inaction." Iroh told her.

"Do you guys have any idea why she might have done it?" Zuko asked.

"The mind of that girl is a mystery to me," Piandao admitted. "but it's unlikely that she triggered the state purposefully."

Zuko looked to Iroh, who merely nodded and took a sip of his Jasmine tea.

"She didn't." Ty Lee said. "When it happened, her aura was drowned out by another one. I don't know much about the Avatar and how it all works, but to me it seemed as if she was being controlled by another person."

"Aura?" Piandao asked. "You see them?"

"Kinda, it's not really seeing them."

"But you can sense them? And know what they mean?"

Ty Lee nodded.

"What was the one controlling her like?"

"Well, it was strong, really angry, and focused completely. It almost didn't seem human to me."

"Well, that doesn't help very much, but it might help when Azula wakes up."

"So basically," Zuko said. "we just wait around until Azula wakes up?"

"It would seem thats our only real option, yes."

"Then let's not sit around thinking about it so much, lets get back to our work." Iroh said. "I'm sure Azula will wake up anytime now."

* * *

 _Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remember was being on the ship, but I can't remember what got me here. Piandao. He was going to sacrifice himself. I was watching, then... there was pain. Now I'm here. Where is here? I have to get back. Where ever I am I need to go back to where I was. They need me if something goes wrong with the plan. I just wish I could know what happened._

As soon as Azula thought that, a light appeared in the darkness, like a window far away. At first it was blinding, but then her eyes adjusted. In the window she saw herself. Her body was floating in the air, and her eyes were glowing brightly. She, or at least, her body, was destroying the warship. The power was unbelievable.

 _So this is my power? The power of the Avatar... No wonder Father didn't trust me. I could easily defeat the entire fire nation alone like this. But how do I use it? I'm using it right now, but I don't know how. How do I control it?_

"How do I control it!?" Azula demanded.

 _You can't control it._ Voices echoed around her.

 _Not yet. You have a long way to go before mastering the avatar state. I'm the one doing this._

The voices were all familiar to Azula, she had met them earlier today.

"Aevum, what did you do?" She snapped.

 _I told you that you would need my help soon. This is it._

"Why? What did you do to me!" She demanded to know.

 _Calm yourself. You aren't hurt. I just needed to make sure that the swordsman didn't die._

"Why not just control him like you have been everyone else, if that was your goal?" Azula asked sharply.

 _That would still leave the ship to be dealt with._

"Then you could have controlled the ones on the ship."

 _It's easier this way, and it has some extra benefits too complicated to explain. Not to mention that controlling an entire crew would waste more of what little power I have left to spare. There's still one more thing I'll have to do. It won't be for a long-_

"If you do this again without warning I'll-"

 _What?_ Aevum interrupted. _You'll kill yourself to get back at me? It matters not, this is the only time I'll do_ this _. Being in your mind is not a pleasant experience for me. I have to go now. My job has finished. This will be the last time we will talk for quite a while, though I will give you warning. When all you have left is family: sacrifice it. That's as much as I can say without doing any damage._

Azula's was going to question his meaning when the image began to grow bigger. The warship was gone, and only water remained. Still the image came closer. It grew and grew until it stretched over her entire vision. It took her a moment to realize that she was seeing normally again. She felt the wind die down, and her body hit hard against something, but she barely felt the pain. Her body was utterly drained of energy.


	10. Chapter 10: The Southern Air Temple

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 10: The Southern Air Temple_

* * *

She had to run. To where, she didn't know, nor did she care. All that mattered was running away. Houses blurred past her, or maybe the tears had blurred her vision, she couldn't tell. The only thing on Jora's mind was getting as far away from her home as she could. Before she even knew where she was going, she was squeezing under the wall and heading towards her training place. It was only when she was there that she stopped to rest.

She let herself fall down on the grass and looked at the sky, gasping for air. What was she to do now? Her mother... she couldn't believe she was gone. All the years she had spent learning to fight and protect herself; what good was it when she couldn't even protect her own family?Jora froze as a realization hit her. She could have fought, but she had hid. Her mother had paid the price. Despite always thinking herself tough, the second she was faced with real danger she couldn't even bring herself to fight for her own mother's life. This was her fault. Not just because of her inaction, but because those men were after her. They wanted to find and, she could only assume, kill _her_. Jora wasn't going to let that happen. Not now.

Jora's mother had paid her life to protect her; now wasn't the time to be a reckless child and go looking for vengeance, even if every muscle in her body yearned for her to. There was no knowing how strong the men were, how many, or if they were even benders. Even though Jora believed she might be able to take them, she couldn't risk it. If she died then her mother had died for nothing, and she would never get revenge. There was only one thing she could do to make sure that didn't happen.

She had to leave Ba Sing Se; the killers would be looking for her. That was the only way to be safe from them, no matter how much she hated it. Jora opened her training pouch and dug around to get her knife. Since it was well past sundown, she had to feel around for it. Her hand brushed against the hilt and she grabbed it from the bag. She took off the sheathe and grabbed her hair. In one slice she cut most of it off. There was little doubt these men would know what she looked like, so she had to change that. Jora got up and walked to the stream. She dropped the bundle of hair into the water, and the thousands of strands flowed with the current until they were far out of sight.

Where would she go? She wondered. Nothing came to her mind. Wherever she went, it had to be somewhere far, that was for sure. She should head south, it was a long way, but the war didn't reach that far yet, and it was far from here. In her bag she had a small amount of money, two dulled swords, a knife, a small and thin blanket, and a water pouch. Her mother always told her she packed too heavy, but it seemed like Jora's prepared nature finally proved useful.

Her mind wandered to Lee when she saw the second sword. She knew he would jump at the chance to leave Ba Sing Se. It was too late to go get him now, he was back in the outer city. She could wait here for him to come tomorrow. They had planned on meeting anyway. If they did somehow know about him though, would he be safe? Maybe it would be better to go back and meet with him now, and try to escape. No, that wouldn't work, the outer wall was too large for her to bend. They could use the monorails to leave, there weren't any restrictions on leaving the city.

The monorails opened during morning, though, so her plan had to wait until then. Jora went to the top of the hill nearest the middle wall. There weren't any figures she could make out, so she was pretty sure she wasn't being followed. Just in case though, she would have to camouflage herself. How to do it though? Jora had one idea, but she wasn't sure she could do it.

Jora found a soft spot in one of the hills, then with all her might focused on trying to bend a small hole. Jora concentrated as much as she could, but nothing happened. As time went by it grew harder for Jora to believe it would happen, and after a while stopped trying. _Normal way it is then_. She dug with her hands and after a while had a hole big enough for her to sleep in. After looking at it, she decided it was too noticeable, so she took her blanket and fixed it to the entrance. It seemed inconspicuous enough, so she stuffed her bag in and got inside.

She set her bag to the side and used it like a pillow. Jora wasn't sure if she could sleep after what happened, and the last few hours kept repeating in her mind. Eventually, a tiredness that came not just from digging her small den crept up on her and she fell asleep.

When Jora awoke all she saw was darkness. She began to freak out, but then remembered where she was. She reached for her bag, but it wasn't there. She also noticed something else: the ground was really soft, and warm. For some reason instinct told her to hold her hand up. When she did a flame grew just above her hand and lit up her surroundings. Along with the fire that flooded her vision, clarity flooded her mind. She'd just had another vision. She was Azula, not Jora.

These dream things were getting really old to her really fast. She didn't like it. None of what she dreamed even seemed important, so why was she remembering them as if they were her own memories?

She shook her questions away. Azula had learned asking questions only made Avatar stuff more confusing. She got up and lit a few candles, then wrote down what she saw in her notes. It was only after that she remembered what had happened before she had the dream. Aevum used her powers to save Piandao, but why? What importance did he have? She was beginning to suspect that damned spirit might be behind the dreams as well, everything else seemed to be his doing. She should have questioned him about them when she had the chance.

How long had it been? She wondered. In the iron cell she called her room she didn't even know what time of day it was. Azula expected that she would be pelted with questions she couldn't (or wouldn't) answer, so she prepared to try not to torch anyone that annoyed her too much, then headed up towards the deck. The first thing Azula took note of was that they were surrounded by islands. The second was that directly ahead of the ship barely a league or so away was a grand temple built on the largest mountain in view.

Azula had seen a few depictions of the Southern Temple, but they didn't compare to the real thing. The temple was immense. It looked almost like a small city. To the east, the sun was slowly climbing over a small mountain into view. It couldn't have been later than seven in the morning. That would explain why no one had bothered her. Only Piandao would be up this early, but he was most likely meditating in his room.

It would be an hour before anyone came up to bother her with questioning, so Azula would have to try and enjoy it as much as she could. She decided to practice her firebending. With all the crazy things that have happened it had been a while since she had dedicated time to her firebending skill. Ever since leaving the capital her firebending hadn't seemed as potent. Now, however, she seemed to be back to nearly perfect. Nearly.

Just over an hour later, before Azula managed finish her last set of moves, she noticed Ty Lee watching her. She paused, and went to talk with her.

"Hey, Azula. Feeling alright?" Ty Lee asked her.

"I feel as good as ever. I needed the extra sleep. How long were you there?"

"That's good. And only a few minutes." Ty Lee said awkwardly.

Azula sighed, "Before you ask, because I know you will; I don't know what happened, I don't remember how I did it, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't do it again if I tried."

"I know that. But it's just, well, it was scary seeing you like that."

"Honestly, I can't say that being scary offends me. I kinda try to be."

"No, I didn't mean that _you_ were scary, well, you were, but that's not what I was trying to say. I meant that it's scary that it just snapped without warning and you didn't have any control of it. Doesn't that scare you too?"

"Of course not." Azula said shortly. The lie wasn't up to par with her usual ones, in terms of convincing.

Her friend gave her a doubtful look. Not even Ty Lee was fooled that easily, it seemed.

"Look, if I wanted to stop it I could have. I don't know _how_ I did it but I know that _I_ did do it." Azula lied. "I don't know how I know, but I just do. Call it Avatar instincts. It's not something that will just happen." At least that last part was true.

Ty Lee still had a hint of skepticism, but mostly she looked relieved. "I hope that's true, 'cause it makes me feel a lot better. I just thought that maybe you didn't have _any_ control of it."

"It's not so much as control… the best way I can think to describe it is like sending a messenger hawk; you don't control its every movement, but it still goes where you need it to go."

"Does that mean that you meant to kill them? All the people on the boat, I mean. There had to be at least fifty people, Azula."

"What else could I have done? Nothing else would have solved our problem. Besides you didn't say anything when we sank the _Harmony_."

"That was different, Azula. Those were pirates: thugs and criminals. These were just soldiers doing their job."

"I know what they are. My father commands the generals that commands them. These aren't nice guys who would have treated us as guests. They would have captured and probably tortured us for information before publicly executing us for treason. _That's_ their job."

"Still it just… felt cold."

Azula froze. _Cold? The way she said it… it almost seems as if she knows; as if she is talking about me, not what I did. Or am I just looking too far into it? No, I don't get a feeling like this often... But there's no way she knows about Aevum. I can't just come out and ask her what she means, either. That'll just make her suspicious if she's ignorant, or worse, confirm her suspicions if she already is. Wait, would it? If she does know, then nothing I could say would give away anything she doesn't already know. If she doesn't know, however, then I would just seem like a concerned friend trying to understand her in order to comfort her better. That's right, there's no_ better _option than to ask. I just have to do it in a way that won't be suspicious._

"Cold? Of course it was. It had to be done. Did you expect anything else?" _That was good; I didn't even need to outright ask her. If she meant anything else, she'll just elaborate._

Ty Lee seemed to think before saying, "I guess… well, I never really expected anything. Not like that, at least."

 _So be it, then._

Azula gave her a smile of pity. "Welcome to war, Ty Lee. It's not pretty. The commanders play it like a chess game, as they should, but to the pawns it boils down to killing the other side before they kill you."

"Huh? Azula, I'm not sure I like that..."

"I'm not asking you to like it. I just need you to stick by me. That's what friends do, right?"

Azula glanced at Ty Lee, who was looking unsure. She had to convince her. It would be easy. She shifted into a much softer tone. "I'm not going to kill every person we come across Ty, I'll only resort to that when there's no other way. If I promise that, are we good?"

Ty Lee thought it over, then smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Azula smiled. _That applies even to you. Especially to you._

Ty Lee decided to change the subject. She leaned over the rail and looked at the Temple in the distance. "Wow, now that I'm looking at it, it is pretty amazing. Don't you think?" She asked Azula in her usual tone.

"It is more than I expected, to be sure. After nearly a hundred years of sitting here abandoned I thought it would be falling apart. The Air Nomads built sturdy structures, for all the good it did them."

Ty Lee agreed, then the two stood in silence for a few moments.

"I'm going to go have breakfast, do you want to join?" Ty Lee asked Azula, after soaking in the view.

"I'll follow in a few minutes; I need to finish up my last set real quick."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

Zuko finally got out of his bed after waking up a third time. With hardly anything to do on the ship, he didn't have much of a reason to get up early. The only thing that brightened his mood was that Mai and he had been enjoying their... whatever it was. There wasn't much to do on the ship, but somehow it didn't feel that boring. The time here was actually pretty enjoyable for Zuko. It helped that Azula had been keeping to herself. If she hadn't there would have been more than a few fire fights.

During the night they must have gotten pretty close to the temple, Zuko though, so he decided to go up to the deck to check. On his way to the stairwell, he met his Uncle. Iroh had a cup of steaming tea, from the strong smell Zuko could tell it was Huǒlong, a popular Fire Nation tea that gave a boost of energy that lasted through the day. Zuko didn't care for it very much, though he knew Iroh loved it.

"Morning, Uncle. What are you doing?"

Iroh greeted his nephew, "Good morning, Prince Zuko. I'm going to go see where it is we are. I expect we're in the Drowned Mountains already."

"I was just about to check too. Have you been to the temple before?"

The two continued on their way together. "Once before. After Ba Sing Se."

"Oh… Is Azula awake yet?" Zuko changed the topic, knowing Iroh never talked much about his two year leave. He had only returned recently, and every time Zuko asked him what he had done, Iroh dodged the conversation.

"I'm not sure; I haven't checked. Even if she isn't, I'm sure she'll wake soon. There's no need to be worried about her."

"I'm not worried about her; I'm just wondering how much time I have left without her so I can enjoy it."

Iroh laughed and said, "You're wise beyond your years."

"So what will we do at the temple?"

"I'm not certain. I just feel that this is the right path for us to take."

"You really don't have _any_ plan?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"You don't always need to know where you're going to begin a journey."

"Yeah, but isn't that how you get lost?"

"Only if you take it literally."

The two arrived on the deck, and both noticed the temple within a few seconds.

"Woah, that's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." Zuko said, shocked.

"Well, it is built around the top of an entire mountain. I'm surprised we can see it. Most of the time this mountain range is covered with a thick fog."

"That must have been why they built it here. No one but waterbenders would be able to sail through here without wrecking if there was fog."

It wasn't hard to imagine it happening without the fog either. There were jagged rocks and mountains that surrounded them, forcing the ship to move slowly and carefully.

Iroh nodded in agreement and said, "The Air Nomads were mocked by many for their strange life styles, but they were very smart and aware people."

"Not aware enough." Zuko stated. For the first time he truly realized what it was that his people had done at the start of the war. An entire culture just… erased. All that was left was their hollow temples. It was no longer a wonder to him why the world feared them. If this is what the Fire Nation considered progress, it was obvious why the other nations rejected it.

"No," Iroh agreed sadly. "not aware enough. Judging from the distance we'll be there soon. I'm going to go eat before we arrive. Will you come too?"

"Yeah, sure." Zuko said, turning away from the almost haunting view.

When they arrived in the dining area they were surprised to see Azula, who looked perfectly fine. Iroh and he exchanged glances, then Zuko began to leave, but Iroh pulled him back and said, "I know you'd rather not, but your sister must be going through a rough time right now, and knowing you're there to help if she needs might help. You can't fix the rift between you two by avoiding it."

"No, but I can stop her from making it worse…" Zuko muttered, but reluctantly followed his uncle to the table where Azula and Ty Lee were chatting.

Azula saw the two coming before they arrived, and said before they could say a word, "If you're curious about yesterday: I have no clue what happened and can't explain how it did. Now go away."

"That's not why we're here." Her Uncle said.

"Then what do you two want?"

"We just thought you might enjoy the company of your family." Iroh explained.

Azula sighed. "I don't need you coddling me with your acting, Iroh. I just need your help, and you need mine. That doesn't mean you have to pretend to care about me."

"You're my niece, Azula, of course I care about you."

"You keep saying that, but we both know you only care about the Avatar, not me. Either way, I was having a nice time before you two showed up, so can you do me a favor and just leave already?"

"See, Uncle," Zuko said, "Azula doesn't even want us here. I'm leaving."

"If that's what you want then." Iroh said, then followed his nephew to another table.

"Why don't you think he cares about you?" Ty Lee asked. "It seems like he does."

"Yeah, now that he knows I'm the Avatar. He's just like Mother, he only _really_ cares about Zuko." Azula said in a tone that let her friend know that she shouldn't press too much on the issue. "Anyway, when it comes down to it, I just can't fully trust him."

Mai arrived and sat down at the table. "What about trust?" She asked.

"Azula was just saying that she doesn't trust her uncle."

Mai gave a tsk of amusement. "As she shouldn't. It's been obvious from the start. If I had to guess I would say Iroh blames a lot of Zuko's problems on her and their father. He definitely doesn't seem to like her much."

"I thought you liked Zuko?" Ty Lee questioned.

"I do, but I don't fool myself. Zuko isn't perfect, no one is. He has a lot of issues, and I can't really blame him. Being outdone by your little sister your whole life while being humiliated by your father would give anyone issues."

"It's not my fault he's a terrible bender." Azula said defensively.

"I didn't say it was. I'm just saying that he has issues as a result of it. It's really Zuko's fault for letting it get to him."

"Well I don't care about his issues."

"I can tell."

"Good, I try to make it clear." Azula said, then went back to eating. Her cheek had finally healed up completely from her fight with Orco, so now she could enjoy the hot spices her nation was known for again. During her focus on the lightning incident the absence had hardly been noticed, since she had only been eating a meal a day during it. The food reminded her of home. It didn't taste as good as she remembered it.

Azula was the first to take foot on the small mountainous island home to their destination. As she should be. This trip was for her, after all.

Right behind her came Ty Lee and Mai, then Zuko and Piandao. The captain and Iroh were on the ship talking about something Azula didn't care about she was sure. She stopped when she got next to the mountain, which was much too steep to climb up. Piandao soon was there as well, and she asked him, "So how do we get up there? It's not exactly built for normal people to get up to."

"We scale it the old fashioned way. With ropes and anchor points in the rock. Most of the ones used at the beginning of the war should still be here, so it shouldn't be a hard climb."

"Sounds fun." Azula said dryly. Of course it wouldn't be a problem for her, she knew climbing wouldn't be that hard, but it still didn't excite her.

"We're climbing all the way up there?" Zuko asked nervously. "What happens if one of us falls?"

"That's why we have the anchors and rope. I'll go through and feed our rope through the anchor points alone. After that I can climb back down and you all can use the rope as a safety. We only have three harnesses, and I'll have to be in the back every trip. That means we'll have to have four trips total. One with just me, two with me and two others, and one with me and one other."

"Why do you need to be in the back?" Mai asked.

"As we climb the ropes will start slacking, and if you slip like that you'll end up falling to the ground. I'll make sure that doesn't happen by making sure the ropes will catch you. That way even if you lose your grip you'll only fall a few feet before the rope gets you. As long as I'm there you have nothing to fear." Piandao explained, then added jokingly, "Except maybe a faulty anchor point, but I'll check those during the first run, so they _should_ be sturdy."

"Oh, that's uh, good." Zuko said, looking slightly pale, and glancing up at the top of the mountain.

"You almost sound like a teacher talking like that, Piandao." Ty Lee said. After everyone stared at her in silence for a few seconds she awkwardly laughed in embarrassment, "Oh, right."

"So, do you think the anchors will be good after almost a century? Wouldn't the iron be worn out by now?" Azula said.

"The Fire Nation only used iron to pierce the rock, the exposed loops for the rope are made of a tough fiber that lasts much longer. The Fire Nation planned to use them in the future. They planned to turn the temples into bases of operations, but they never did, lucky for us. Anyway, the anchors should still be strong enough to support us. If not we have a few spares we took from the ship."

"The ship came with climbing equipment too? How much did that thing cost Mai?"

"Enough for my parents to have disowned me when they found out, I'm sure."

"That must be saying something, considering their wealth."

"Maybe… So when are we climbing this thing?" Mai asked.

Piandao judged the climbing route. "I don't see why we don't start now. I'll get the equipment and set up."

Piandao did what he had told them he would. Soon after he began climbing, Iroh finally joined them.

"What were you talking about back there?" Azula asked.

"Just telling the captain of our plans."

"Oh yeah, and I'd almost forgotten." Azula said bitterly.

"What plan?" Ty Lee asked.

As if in answer to her question the sound of an anchor rising echoes across the mountains, and soon the ship was backing up, only leaving behind the much smaller secondary ship.

"H-huh? The ship's leaving! Where are they going?" Ty Lee asked, looking back and forth between Azula and the ship.

"Back to the capital." Azula explained, with a mild bitter tone.

"But how will we leave? Are we going to just squeeze in the small one?"

"Iroh says he has a plan." Mai said.

"But why? What's wrong with the ship, and what about all the money Mai spent?"

Azula explained, "The fire nation will be looking for that ship; there's no doubt they would have kept records of all the ships that left the capital the night we did. They'll stop every ship of it's type. That's what we suspected anyway. I guess the suspicions were right, seeing how yesterday turned out. And I'm not keen on having that happen again, that's the only reason I'm putting any trust in Iroh. He's also well aware that if he isn't right we're leaving him here."

"Where are they going?"

"The captain says he'll sort things out at the Capital."

"What? But what if he gets in trouble?"

"No, he can just play innocent and say he had no clue who he was helping before we escaped in the small ship."

Ty Lee was still concerned. The Fire Nation wasn't very kind to traitors, not even unaware ones. "I hope he'll be all right, but what's _our_ plan?"

"I have no clue." Azula revealed. "Only Iroh does, but he won't tell us for whatever reason. Hopefully it isn't some old psychotic friend again. I'm not sure if we could deal with another Orko incident."

Ty Lee looked at Iroh, who only smiled. "You'll find out when it's time to leave." He told her.

By the time they had all scaled the cliffside the sun was closer to falling than rising. Azula noticed Piandao was visibly tired, though he tried valiantly to hide the fact.

"Yay, we're finally here. Now what do we do, exactly?" Mai asked, before Azula could.

"For now? We get comfortable." Iroh told them, looking around at the temple, with an expression Azula didn't see on him often. "Hopefully the spirits will allow us to stay here, if only to help the Avatar."

"Spirits? Oh please, Uncle, those stories haven't scared me since I was five. The dead are dead."

Piandao scanned the temple with his eyes. "Hopefully they agree with you, _Avatar_." He emphasized her title, not-so-subtly reminding her of her role involving the spirits. Azula didn't pay it any attention. She was used to ignoring people lately.

Iroh grabbed his pack. "Let's get moved in. There's not enough daylight to waste."

It wasn't long before Azula had claimed her room. It wasn't a bedroom, but it was much more grand than the actual bedrooms. The nomads believed in a minimal lifestyle, and the more minimal the more enlightened, or so they thought. This meant the real bedrooms were small and cramped, and the sage's or elders or whatever they were called were even worse. So of course Azuka wouldn't have it. Luckily she found this room, it was as large or larger than her room at the capital was. It didn't have any bedding, but there was room for her things at least. That's not to say the bedrooms had bedding, unless you counted raised slabs of stone. The feature that caught her eye in this room however was that there were no openings. All the bedrooms in the temple had giant open windows. Azula thought it was stupid. Iroh explained that the windows were used by airbenders to travel with their gliders, and also connected their room with nature to connect them with it's "energy." Azula still thought it was stupid. The room was dark, and almost painfully plain, but at least she wasn't freezing or getting pelted with wind and moonshine. Despite everything, a faint smile tugged at Azula's lips.

Tomorrow she would start training to airbend, and the thought excited her. She acted like she didn't care about airbending, and truly didn't, at first, but the more she thought about it the more useful airbending seemed. It was true that offensively it wasn't much use to her, but she had began thinking of ways she could use it not for attacking, but for positioning. Already she was extremely agile, but if she could incorporate more movement with the help of airbending she would easily out-maneuver any fighter alive. faster movement meant more time to set up an attack, and less time for an opponent to avoid it. For the first time she could remember, Azula felt like she was too excited to sleep.

Yet after what seemed like a blink of an eye, Azula woke up from a dreamless night of sleep. Just to be sure, she snapped a small flame to life. Good; she was still her. She hated the dreams that had been plaguing her, but if it was the trade-off for ultimate power she would gladly take it.

After a plain breakfast of bread and cheese Azula was ready to start her airbending training. Ty Lee had wanted to watch, but Iroh told her that Azula would need to be free of distractions, so it ended up being just the two of them. Iroh had a bundle of what looked like faded yellow and orange rags by his feet.

"Okay, so where do I start?" Azula asked.

"First things first, you're going to have to go change."

"Excuse me?"

"The Air Nomads wore clothes that helped them become attuned to their surroundings. You will need to wear them as well to help your training."

Iroh bent over and picked up the rags, and Azula realized that it was actually an old robe.

"No way, I'm not wearing that."

"Then you won't learn airbending from me." Iroh sat down and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"When you are ready to learn, come back wearing those clothes. Until then, I'll wait here."

Azula stayed where she was to see if Iroh was bluffing, but when he sat unmoving for over half an hour she realized he meant it. She had tried enough by herself to know airbending couldn't be self-taught. With excessive force she grabbed the robe and went to change.

When she returned Iroh was still sitting quietly. When she spoke to him he continued to ignore her. Azula had a feeling he wanted her to mimic him, so she sat down as well and waited. And waited… And waited... Azula wondered how much longer she would be able to resist leaving and tell Iroh how good of a teacher he was, but before she did Iroh finally broke the silence.

"Are you ready?"

"I have been for hours. Did you fall asleep during your meditation and forget you were supposed to be teaching me?"

"For you to even begin airbending, you will have to free your mind. A free mind is able to wait out the longest of storms. Freeing your mind is the key to your learning."

"Yeah, I know that already."

"No, you know of it. To know it means to understand, and you don't. If you truly knew you would be airbending already."

Azula grit her teeth. "Fine, Uncle. How do I open my mind?" It took a huge effort not to drench her question in sarcasm.

"Simple, you have to control your ego."

"My ego? There's nothing wrong with my ego."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. He looked towards the sky through one of the openings in the ceiling. "That thinking is what I'm talking about.

"That thinking is why I'm as strong as I am!" Azula rebutted.

Iroh pulled something from his pocket, the pinwheel. He set it down on the ground. "If you are right, then you should be able to use airbending to move this."

Azula glared at him, then closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the air moving the pinwheel. After a few minutes she gave up. "This doesn't prove anything."

"Not by itself, but _this_ proves everything I've said is true." Iroh held out his hand. "Even if you are not born to an element, a mind that is truly free can transform the energy within the body, and use it in ways no ordinary bender could." He moved his hand, and Azula watched wide-eyed in amazement as the pinwheel began lightly spinning.

Azula was stunned. Truly, and utterly, stunned. "How can you do that? You can't airbend."

"Not nearly like a true airbender, no. But better than you can, at the moment. Your mind is closed in an iron shell, while mine is open to all the energy around me, even the energy that makes the wind blow, the waves crash, and the earth shake. That is why I can do this, and you can not."

Azula was stubborn, and she wasn't sold on everything her uncle said, but the proof was in front of her. Iroh could airbend. Not much, but more than her, and _she_ was supposed to be able to. If she had to change to become more powerful, fine, but her plan would remain the same regardless.

"Okay, Uncle, I'll listen. How do I go about finding inner peace."

Iroh smiled. "This is the part you won't enjoy."

Azula didn't like the look on his face, and something told her she would like his instructions even less.

"W-what? Is this some sort of trick?"

"No coal-for-brains, I'm serious."

"Why should I trust you? You always trick me."

"What could there possibly be to gain from me doing this?"

"How should I know?"

"Look just accept it, please?"

Zuko stopped to think for a moment. "Fine, I forgive you."

Before Zuko could stop it Azula moved toward him and he closed his eyes and jerked back in surprise. He expected to feel pain, but it never happened. His sister had her arms wrapped around him in what seemed like… a hug? He opened his eyes. He had to be dreaming, but he knew he wasn't. Azula _didn't_ show affection. She never has, not even to their father, really. Maybe this was some shape-shifting monster? Azula let go and immediately punched him in the shoulder really hard. No, definitely Azula.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?"

"Don't get used to that, I'm only doing it because I have to." Azula said as she left.

"As if I could get used to it!" Zuko said angrily to her back, yet deep down, so deep he could barely register its presence, he felt something he hadn't felt since his mother had disappeared. For one of the first times, he felt like he had a little sister. He looked to his right, where Mai was sitting down leaning against a rock, looking as confused as he felt.

"What just happened?" She asked him. "And what was she wearing?"

"I have no idea, and I don't want to either."

"Well, at least it seems like she's trying to be nicer to you. As weird as it sounds. Do you think it has something to do with her training?" Mai added.

"Yeah, it has to. Azula has never hugged _anyone_. I was half expecting to turn to stone or get stabbed or something."

Mai smiled a little. "Why would you turn to stone?"

"I don't know." Zuko said defensively. "It just seems like something that would happen in that kind of situation. A world where Azula hugs me isn't a world that makes sense."

"This world never makes sense. Some people can make elements move with, for all we know, is magic. It's kinda weird when you stop and think about it. No one seems to, though."

"When you say it like that..." He agreed, then sat down and leaned against the rock with her.

Zuko looked out at the sky toward the East. The sunset streaked the sky with color, and it almost seemed the mountains were ablaze. It looked more like a painting than a real life sunset. He thought it must have been the mist that made it look so incredible. The view reminded him of the sunsets at Ember Island. "The sunsets here are beautiful."

Mai turned to look. "Yeah, they are. It reminds me of Ember Island."

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"Well then, it must be true. That or we both have bad memory."

Zuko gave a light laugh. "It'd be nice to go back there sometime."

"That won't happen anytime soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Fire Nation will be a suicide zone for any of us. Unless you can fast-forward time, we'll need to wait before we can go back."

"You think everyone there is looking for us?"

"No, but they'll be looking for money, and I'm sure we're all worth thousands of gold pieces, you, and Iroh are probably worth even more, and Azula probably comes with lordship along with the gold. With prizes like that I'm sure they won't forget our faces anytime soon."

"You're probably right. At least we still have an amazing sunset here."

"Aren't you optimistic today."

Zuko gave a small laugh. "Maybe, but it's better than being bitter. I think getting away from Father has cleared my mind some, and as crazy as it sounds, if Azula being the Avatar makes her less annoying, then maybe this whole thing will turn out good after all. Maybe she'll even want to go see our mother."

Mai smiled and closed her eyes. "I hope it goes well too. It's also nice to get away from my Father. These last couple weeks haven't been bad at all."

"No." Zuko agreed, and grabbed her hand. "They weren't so bad."

"Ugh, that was so bad." Azula complained to Iroh, taking a sip of the tea he made her. It wasn't very good, but she didn't want to anger him while he was still her teacher, and he took his tea very seriously.

"It was necessary."

"Do you know how unnatural it is for me to say sorry? Let alone show... _affection_. I haven't hugged anyone since I was six. Zuko's probably terrified I'm planning something anyways, too. Even I had a hard time believing it. Not even that, I also wasn't even wrong about it. Zuko could only bend lightning because of literal divine intervention. I never did anything wrong." Azula continued.

"Yet you did it anyway. That's what matters, and is why I'm proud of you Azula."

"I don't need your pride."

"You have it anyway."

"Whatever. So can I airbend now?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Azula was gripped by disbelief. "You're the teacher! Isn't it your job?"

"Well it isn't like I have a book to go by or anything. The airbenders have been gone for almost a hundred years! I'm just taking educated guesses at a lot of this."

"I can't believe you. Every time I think you can't get worse…" Azula complained, but once more attempted to move the paper pinwheel placed on the floor with air.

After several minutes she gave up. "I don't get it! I'm doing everything as best as I can. Why won't it work?"

Again Iroh got that strange hesitant look on his face. "Perhaps…" He mumbled.

"Perhaps what? What are you hiding?"

"Not hiding, just debating whether it's worthwhile."

"Whether what's worthwhile? You have an idea?"

"Yes, but it would cost us a lot of time, and I'm not sure we have that kind of time to stay here. If we do it we should go somewhere better. Only one place I know would be ideal, however."

"Okay, so are you going to ramble on about it for ten more minutes or are you going to tell me what you're talking about?"

"The winter solstice."

"What about it?"

"During the solstice the spirit world is closer than any other time. If you could use it there's a chance you could contact your past lives. They would help you find out how to learn airbending."

"Ok, but the solstice is nearly a hundred days away. It doesn't help us much now. Besides, I'm not a spirit type of person, but even I can tell that this place isn't exactly a spiritually enriched place."

"No, it isn't, and hasn't been since the Fire Nation destroyed its inhabitants. That's why we would have to go elsewhere."

"You know a place?"

"Better. I visited it."

Azula's curiosity got the better of her. "So it's true, then? You really did try to go into the spirit world?"

Iroh held an unreadable expression. "The place we need to go to is not in an area likely to trust our small ship, and the rest of the world is likely not to take kindly to us if they see it either. I think tomorrow I will unveil my plan so we can leave here. It is obvious that despite my hunch, this place isn't helping you to learn airbending."

She didn't like being ignored, but Azula dealt with the answer she was given. "Seems like we agree there. It was new and exciting at first, but stone beds aren't my idea of comfort."

Iroh chuckled. "Nor is it mine, but I have a feeling there won't be any comfortable beds for us for a while."

"Why? Where are we going next?"

"That, I do not know. It is not my place to say."

 _Is he saying it's mine? No, he wants me to, but he knows there's only one place to go next._ Azula though. "Since we're right next to it, we might as well go to the South Pole. I'm not particularly excited to meet with the snow savages, but I might as well find a waterbender to teach me some of the basics."

"I'm not sure about that, Avatar Azula. There is an order you must follow."

 _You know that's not what I meant tea-brain. Or maybe you really are just that dumb._ "I know; air, then water, but if I can at least find a teacher there we wouldn't have to look after I get down airbending. Who knows, I might end up figuring it out before we get there. Speaking of which, how exactly are we getting there?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, hopefully." Iroh said, then mumbled. "I just hope they're still there…"

"What? What's still where?"

Iroh only smiled, then dismissed her with a farewell. "It's nothing. I'll leave early tomorrow, I'll see you hopefully around noon. You have made good progress, all things considered." Iroh complimented as he got up and left to his bedroom.

Azula's mood crashed at the words. "All things considered…" Azula muttered to herself. It reminded her of her failure at airbending.

 _Should_ she try meditating? Azula wondered on the way to her room. There's obviously something stopping her from being able to airbend. Even without Aevum's meddling she could still shift small rocks and move a few gallons of water, so why couldn't she do this? She punched the nearest wall in frustration. After a moment she punched it again. And again. And again. Only when her knuckles were numb and more than likely bleeding did she stop. Her hand hurt, and she was just as frustrated as before. It was a dark night. The moon was only a curved sliver in the sky. Azula went to her room. _Frustration… so this is what it feels like to struggle. No wonder Zuko is so angry all the time._ Before Azula reached her room she was surprised to run into Mai and Ty Lee. "What are you two doing?"

"We're going to go eat, as people tend to do near dinner time." Mai told her. Azula hadn't noticed it much, but she _was_ getting hungry. Ty Lee was staring at her strangely.

"What?"

Ty Lee looked away nervously, with an odd strained look on her face. "Nothing, I just wanted to… uhh," A giggle escaped her lips, but she stifled it immediately, looking mortified. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh Azula!"

Azula looked slightly confused. "Ok whatever, what is it?"

"I just was wondering, what is it that you're wearing?"

Azula looked down in surprise. She was still in the robes. "Training clothes. What's so funny about it?"

"Nothing at all! Sorry, Azula. I mean, they don't look bad or anything, it's just really... strange to see you in something so… um... colorful."

"What do you mean?" Azula was growing confused about Ty Lee's behavior. Why was she acting this way?

"Well, you always wear darker clothes. It's been years since I've seen you in a color other than red, black, or… um, dark red..."

Azula lifted her arm and looked at the yellow and orange clothes and gave a grunt of discontent. "Meh, it's not my style. They are pretty comfortable though. I'll get changed and then meet back up with you."

Mai watched as Azula left with bewilderment. "Did that seem weird to you?"

Ty Lee turned around, she had continued on her way. Mai followed as Ty Lee spoke. "What seemed weird, the clothes?"

"Well, that, but I meant Azula herself."

"What's weird about her. I didn't notice anything."

"You basically just laughed at what she was wearing to her face. Not even half a year ago she would have lit your hair on fire for doing that."

"You think so?"

"Ty Lee she burnt a duck to a crisp for quacking too much. She's changed. A lot. I thought before on the ship that maybe it was because she's just too busy worrying about other things. Even a week ago she was obsessed over the lightning thing with Zuko still. Now she doesn't care about it at all. Something happened when she lost control. You said she just snapped then fainted afterwards, right? Nothing else happened?"

Ty Lee seemed to go rigid for a second, before recovering almost instantly. "Yeah, that's all that happened. I'm not sure what's changed, maybe she's just embracing her role as Avatar?" _Great, she_ does _know something we don't. What is she hiding from me and Azula?_

"What happened? And before you try, don't pretend like you don't know. I can tell by how you're acting ."

"I just can't tell you, okay Mai? Stop asking about it. Please? I can't let Azula find or anyone else know."

Mai deflated. "Fine, whatever. Can you blame me for wanting to know? This place is as boring as a history class. We've seen nothing but rocks and bones here so far. I'm bored. If you don't want me knowing though, fine. I won't ask you about it again." Though in truth, Mai expected if she could see Ty Lee was acting strange, there was no way Azula didn't.

After Azula changed she joined back up with her two companions at the main camp site. The camp wasn't much, only a campfire, a cooking spit, bowl, and a pile of extra logs Piandao and Zuko had found. Mai and Ty Lee were waiting for her so she could start the fire, and she did. None of them were too hungry, so they only fixed a few strips of Komodo Rhino meat.

"Hey Mai I've been meaning to ask you, did you bring any gold with you from your parents?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, what I have left. I had a roll-barrel full to pay for the ship, as good as it did me."

"So how much do you have left?"

Mai scrunched her eyes in focus. "Umm, I'm _pretty_ sure around three hundred gold pieces."

"Not bad, we could live a few years off that if we stretched it. Hopefully this will be over by then, but if not, that will help."

"Speaking of help, how is your airbending going Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula sighed. "It's going as well as it ever has."

"No progress at all?"

"Not at the actual bending, no."

"So was that thing yest-" Mai began, before being cut off by Azula.

"Yes, now don't say anything else about it."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure we didn't have some shape-shifting monster here with us." Mai joked, earning a murderous glare from her friend.

Ty Lee looked confused. "Wait, what happened yesterday?"

"Forget about it." Azula said sharply.

Ty Lee looked at Mai.

"Don't expect an answer from me, it's not my place to tell you."

Ty Lee frowned from being out of the loop, then tossed the last bones she was nibbling on in the fire. The group got up and Azula put out the fire. "So what are you guys doing next?"

"Well, we pretty much have finished checking out everything, except for the tower, we were saving that one to look at with you." Ty Lee explained.

"So the tower it is?"

Ty said excitedly, "Ooo I've been waiting for ths. What do you think is in there? I hope it isn't anymore bones; those creep me out."

They had planned on starting with the huge main tower, but Azula thought it would have been better to wait until the end to explore it. She told her friends that it was because she wanted to save the best for last, but in truth she felt some energy coming from the place, and didn't like what that might mean.

"It's probably just something boring, the Nomads weren't very interesting. Knowing them it could very well just be a pond where the elders meditated all day."

"A pond would still be pretty cool though." Ty Lee said, undeterred by Azula's pessimism.

Before the group of friends reached the tower they were met with a statue of an old monk. It looked surprisingly intact for it's age.

"Who d'ya think that is?" Ty Lee asked the other two.

"A monk? How should I know." Mai responded.

"It's Monk Gyatso," Azula answered. "One of the council members of the temple."

"How do you know?"

Azula couldn't even answer that herself, really. "I read about it."

"You read about everything, when did you become such a scholar?" Mai questioned.

"When I learned our world history centered around my past lives. That's when. Also I'm a princess, we need to be knowledgeable." Azula answered convincingly, even to her.

"Sounds like a good reason to me, Mai." Ty Lee said, causing Mai to shrug.

"So are we going to stand around looking at a statue of a dead person or find out what amazing secrets are in that tower?" Azula asked sarcastically, leaving the other two girls behind.

The way to the tower led them into a large hallway, and at the end the entrance was barred by a giant door with a weird mechanism on it. The mechanism had an opening connected to a bunch of pipes that led to strange patterns on the door.

"Woah, what is that?"

"A lock by the looks of it." Azula said.

"But how do we open it is the question."

"Three guesses, Mai."

"Great, so the big reveal isn't happening, is it?"

"Don't give up so soon. How different is fire from air?"

Azula sent a flood of fire through the door lock, but the first lock only wobbled. She wasn't deterred and sent even more fire, but it soon became evident the lock wouldn't budge. With a tsk of disappointment she gave up. Ty Lee was upset, but she cheered up when Azula promised they could find out what was inside when she learned how to airbend, even if that might not be for a long time.

The group left, a bit more disappointed than they expected, to their rooms. Azula was glad that, if her uncle was truthful, this would be the last night she would spend in the temple. It was interesting at first, but the longer she stayed here the more uncomfortable she felt. She didn't know what it was, but something here made her feel anxious. _It definitely has nothing to do with the fact it was the home of the people my nation slaughtered._ A side of her thought sarcastically. She pushed the voice back.

Azula opened the door to her room, and shut it behind her with relief. The day had felt way longer than it should have. She was just glad to finally be able to get some rest. She took a step, and the floor disappeared beneath her. Her eyes widened with shock, and her scream disappeared in the night along with her.


	11. Chapter 11: Companions

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 11: Companions_

* * *

Azula landed less-than-gracefully from a fall that by all means should have killed her. After getting over her shock, she stood up, uninjured. Where was she? Had she fallen through some kind of hidden trap door? It was dark, unnaturally so.

"Hello?" She called out. Nothing. She looked around again, and now two small white lights were faintly glowing in the distance.

She followed the lights, and when she was close she saw it was coming from a statue. It was a statue of Avatar Roku. The glowing eyes seemed as if they were a glimpse into limitless knowledge and power. Without warning another pair of eyes began to glow, revealing a second statue. Before Azula could look in detail at that statue, another appeared. A huge spiral of statues that weren't there moments ago began to reveal themselves. The spiral seemed to stretch on into the sky infinitely.

 _Are all of these…_ really _my past lives?_ Azula wondered to herself.

An inhuman cry tore throughout the nothingness, the statues had disappeared. As she dropped from the deafening sound, her eyes instinctively moved toward the yelling. An immense figure with flaming eyes was unleashing torrents of dark crimson flames, but it wasn't dissipating like normal fire. The fire flowed almost like water through the air. Azula panicked as it reached for her. She turned and tried to outrun it. Before she could make it a few feet, another immense figure blocked her path. It's eyes were glowing a bright white. It moved in a bending form unknown to Azula, and a hurricane of wind, dirt, and rain began to form.

Her feet turned to run, but a tsunami of the blood-red fire rushed towards her. The two massive forces collided together, with Azula stuck in the center. One side of her was instantly incinerated from the flames, and the other was eviscerated by the hurricane. Her consciousness scattered along with her body, and she saw the full scene, despite having no eyes to do so. Both the fire and hurricane were destroying the other, as were the figures creating them. Azula realized the two would destroy themselves, and her along with them, if they continued. She didn't want that to happen, though she didn't know why.

"Stop it!" She was somehow able to scream in her shapeless form. The figures continued as if nothing had changed, and by then the entire expanse of darkness was churning with smoke, fire, rain, and dirt. Azula tried to pull her mind together, and the normal barrier of her body shielded her again. She looked around, unable to see anything through the storm, and the howling from it overpowered any other sound. "I SAID STOP!" Her voice carried across the dark, unnaturally loud.

Slowly the noises grew faint, despite the storm not giving any indication of settling down. A few seconds of silent storming later, a loud sound came from in front of her. It sounded like a massive waterfall. Azula cupped her ears and slammed her eyes shut in pain. The noise sounded again, and it seemed it went right through her hands into her ears. And again, after a few seconds. Each time the sound grew louder and louder. Just when Azula felt her ears would burst, a bright glow made her open her eyes. She gasped as the storm was blown away by the gargantuan wings of a flaming blue dragon as massive as an island. The wings blew a churning mountain of sky blue fire that dissipated the storm in seconds, and made the figures turn to ash; the ash blew back into nothingness. For a second she was relieved by the end of the epic battle of elements, but then realized the glowing dragon was heading straight towards her. Azula tried to shield herself with her arms, whatever good that would have done, and the dragon slammed into her. Instead of being splattered against its snout or eaten like she expected, the dragon seemed to be absorbed into her.

Her body glowed with the energy, piercing the darkness that had reappeared. Slowly, the pressure faded deeper inside of her, along with the glow. The nothingness began to creep back toward her, and as soon as her glow ended the darkness seemed to tear her apart.

She sat up with a scream. Her room was engulfed in a blue fiery tornado, but it died down as she calmed. She looked around at the quickly fading mini-storm. Before she could really see it however, it was gone.

 _Was that really… a dream, just now? And… that fire?_ Darkness surrounded her, making her question if she was truly awake even now. She held out her hand in front of her and snapped her fingers. A small flicker of orange lit up her temporary room. A sigh of relief escaped her; it really was just a dream. All of it was.

The stone floor was cold against her bare feet. Azula had the urge to go outside and get some fresh air. She felt sick almost. When she opened her door she jumped backwards and stumbled as the mouth of a blood red dragon blocked her way. It roared and unleashed a torrent of fire that blew her room apart, revealing the same darkness as before hidden beyond the stone walls. Her instinct took hold and she attacked, and unleashed a torrent of her own. A solid jet of the same bright blue flames from before burst outward, blocking the crimson fire from toasting her. The blue fire felt different, lighter almost. More free. Powerful. The dragon kept it up for minutes, but so did she. Finally the dragon gave out, and was engulfed in her own flame. As the fire died out, everything faded.

Azula bolted upright, soaked in cold sweat. Her head was spinning wildly, but she managed to run outside. She reached the nearest railing and vomited. The world seemed to be churning now. She barely noticed that it was still dark. Too drained to move, she fell to the ground and was asleep in seconds. She dreamed nothing.

* * *

Azula awoke with a soft light was creeping on her face. She opened her eyes and grabbed her head. She was laying on the ground with her face in the dirt. _What in the… why am I outside? Did I sleepwalk? Why does my head hurt so much?_ Slowly Azula pulled herself up and made her way to her room. _Stupid avatar magic crap, I bet._ She shook herself awake, and put on her normal clothes. Azula felt like she had had a dream, but didn't recall any. Hopefully those visions have finally stopped. If it was replaced with sleepwalking it wasn't much better, though. This was just humiliating. If anyone caught her she wouldn't know what to say. There wasn't anything to say.

Throughout the morning nothing else seemed out of the ordinary, and Azula didn't see any reason to talk about whatever had happened. Whatever had made her sleepwalk outside couldn't have been more than a bad dream. It was probably due to how much strain she was putting herself through, at least, that's all she could think of without resorting to blaming annoying Avatar magic.

Azula didn't mind the delay with her airbending lessons. They weren't her idea of enjoyable. It did bother her that she couldn't learn airbending, but it just gave her an excuse to further her firebending. She _would_ much rather spend a few hours practicing firebending, and she did. She even fiddled around with water and earthbending. It felt like there was almost a barrier blocking her from learning the other assumed it was because of the natural order, but that just made it worse since the biggest barrier was the one between her and airbending. She didn't even bother trying to practice air; the last thing she needed was to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. It was frustrating to have been able to use the other two elements so easily, only to learn it wasn't due to her own skill, but the interference of a powerful spirit.

A short while after shuffling a few fist sized rocks around, a feat that made her rather proud, Ty Lee and Mai found her. They asked her if she wanted to explore the temple, since she missed out yesterday. She agreed. This not only gave her something to do, but she could also try to find out more on what Ty Lee was hiding.

Azula knew she was lying, but after yesterday it seemed Ty Lee was terrified of her. Whatever Ty Lee had seen it scared her. There were three things Azula could think of. The first was the most likely; Ty Lee was just over-reacting to what happened on the ship. It wouldn't be out of character at all. The second was possible, but doubtful; all of them had seen something, and were hiding it from her. This didn't seem likely, since Mai was obviously confused along with her when Ty Lee acted strange. The third, which seemed far-fetched, was that Ty Lee had seen something no one else had. Azula thought she could quite safely dismiss this theory. Ty Lee shared nearly everything with Mai.

Whatever she was hiding, if anything, it would eventually reveal itself. Azula didn't feel like ruining her study of the temple with scheming. She'd enjoy today with Ty Lee as any friend would. Uncovering her secret could wait. Azula already knew what had happened; if Ty Lee believed she knew something it was no doubt a misunderstanding. Azula could actually enjoy the anxiety it caused her friend.

It had been over two hours since Azula began exploring the temple. It was as boring as she imagined it would be, but there was nothing better to do. While walking down a hallway Azula couldn't help wonder for the hundredth time that day just what might have caused her to sleepwalk. Strangely enough, she hadn't slept as well as she had last night since before the day she found out she was the Avatar. Still, something _did_ feel out of place. When she was little she sometimes woke up outside her room, but it's been over seven years since that had happened. It seemed like again she was looking at a puzzle without all it's pieces.

A scream snapped Azula's mind back to reality. Ty Lee was flailing around swatting the air for some reason. Mai looked as clueless as Azula. "Ty Lee! What in the world are you doing?"

"Something pulled my hair and flew off!" She said after calming down.

"Flew off? What was it, a bird? A wolf-bat?"

"I don't know; I didn't see it, but it felt like it had hands."

"Hands…? Where did it go?"

"I don't know, up maybe? I was too freaked out to tell, really."

"I'm going to go look for it." Azula told them. "It might make a good meal, whatever it is."

"What? What if it's friendly though?" Ty Lee asked.

"Then it'll be easier to catch." Azula said enthusiastically. As soon as she finished Ty Lee yelled in shock and pointed at her. A weird growl came from behind her and something tugged her hair. She slapped it away, and hurled a ball of flame in it's path.. The creature screeched and dodged, but Azula had forced it where she wanted it to go, and it flew right into her hand.

The creature had huge ears, large eyes, and big leathery wings. It looked like a flying lemur, but Azula had been told they were all wiped out. The flying rodent struggled to fly away, but Azula held its legs tight. "Ladies, our dinner has arrived."

* * *

Azula's mouth watered at the smell of roasting meat filling the mid-day air. While she enjoyed seafood, it wasn't great after having it every day for half a month. She was more than glad to eat meat that wasn't fish. Unfortunately, this meal didn't include lemur meat.

After Azula caught the flying rodent, Ty Lee begged her to let it go, and had nearly cried when Azula started the cooking fire. After even Mai looked hesitantly at the panicking, near-extinct animal, Azula decided to let it go. It wasn't a complete loss in the end, because just an hour later the lemur flew up to them again, dropping three small freshly killed birds it had caught for them.

Once they were finished, Azula took the birds off the fire, and they all began to eat. It was definitely no royal meal, but to her it was as good as the finest feast. A loud purring drew her attention, and Azula turned to see two large eyes shifting their gaze between her and her food. She didn't have to wonder what it wanted.

"Ok fine, I guess it's fair after all." Azula said as she tore a wing off and tossed it to the flying beggar. It jumped towards the meat and caught it mid-air, landing on her shoulder. Azula jolted, but decided to let the animal be.

"I guess you can stick around if you want, Lemur, but just hope you aren't around if I ever get really hungry. I heard some stories that claim lemur meat was so good even the Air Nomads would break their code and eat some every now and then."

"That's one brave Lemur, to jump on _your_ shoulder." Mai commented.

"Ooohhh are we keeping him?" Ty Lee asked excitedly. "What are you going to name him?"

"Isn't Lemur good enough?"

"No, you have to give it more thought than that." Ty Lee complained.

"Real name… what's a good name for you Lemur? What about Zuzu Jr.?" She asked with a snicker.

"No way. Choose a real name." Mai said.

"Ok fine." Azula searched for a good name, but none fit. She realized why. Flying lemurs weren't Fire Nation; she'd need an Air Nomad name. "How about… Mimoto? Or just Mimo for short."

"Mimo? What sorta name is that?" Ty Lee wondered. "Earth Kingdom?"

"No, it's a Nomad name... What? That's appropriate, isn't it?"

"No; it is. That's not it. I'm just wondering where you learned about the name."

Azula paused for a second. Where did she know the name? It just seemed to come to her as if it was from a memory she should be able to recall, but she couldn't. Luckily her silence was saved by Mai. "Obviously Azula must have read up on the Air Nomads and remembered the name. You know how she is."

"I guess you're right, Mai. You never do miss any details, do you, Azula?"

Azula glanced at Mai, who didn't give any hint towards Azula. "No, I don't." She said more towards Mai than Ty Lee.

The lemur paused from chewing on his bone, then jumped up and curled on top of Azula's head. Azula had to stop herself from strangling it. "Huh, I'll take that as the flying rat's approval. Mimo it is then. The more I think about it, the better of an idea having him around is. He's got big ears, so he's a good warning alarm, and he's like a flying ration that follows us." Mimo looked down at her, then jumped off and sat on a nearby tree.

Ty Lee looked at her food hesitantly. "You're jokes are really messed up sometimes, Azula."

"Thanks, I try. Besides I wasn't just joking, the thing can find food better than any of us. I can't imagine us starving with him around."

Azula got up and dusted herself off, the other two did the same. "So what now?" She asked them. They were just about done exploring.

"Well, that's the whole temple, I think." Mai answered.

"Aw man, I really wanted to know what was inside that tower."

Azula flexed her fingers and tested herself with a small ball of fire. She felt as good as ever. "I guess I could give the lock one last go. Last day here anyway. Iroh should be back in an hour or so. We could always come back once I learn airbending, but what fun is that?"

Mai and Ty Lee looked on as Azula prepared her fire. They were standing a couple meters away. Mimo was resting on Ty Lee's head. She gave them the thumbs up and, with as much as she could manage right from the start, flooded the lock with her fire. The first lock turned, much to Ty Lee's excitement, and with a low whistle flames spewed out of it. The second soon began to wobble, but wouldn't turn. Azula focused even more. It wobbled more, but their wasn't enough energy to turn.

"Come on, Azula! You can do it!" Ty Lee cheered.

Azula ignored the cheer and planted her feet and gave the fire even more force. Her two friends quickly backed up, feeling the flames get more intense. Mimo jumped behind Ty Lee's back. The second lock slipped over, adding another low note that was barely able to be heard over the roar of the fire. The third lock gave no indication of moving, as most of her fire was being dispensed through the first two locks.

At this point she was getting really tired, but she was too stubborn to quit. She wasn't going to let a stupid airbending lock beat her fire again. She searched for even more power, and used all of her effort to pour it into the already huge floods of fire. The last lock didn't budge.

"Azula, I don't think it's going to open with fire, it wasn't made to be opened like that!" Ty Lee yelled over the noise.

Azula heard, but didn't give any indication. She had to do this, but she didn't really know why. It wasn't logical to be so stubborn about opening a door. A drop of sweat got in her eye, but she couldn't stop to wipe it out. She pressed on; she would sooner pass out then give up now, and by the way she was feeling that might happen.

Azula squeezed her eyes shut in both concentration and pain. She could tell she was pushing herself too far, yet she still felt that somehow she was not even close to her limit. After a time, dots appeared in her vision, and her head and thoughts grew fuzzy. It almost felt like she was passing out. The lights began to grow brighter and more numerous. Soon they filled her eyes. One was so bright she wondered if someone was shining a lantern in her eye. The bright dot was blue, and still got brighter and larger. The giant dot reminded her of something, but she couldn't exactly remember…

Like a dagger a sound pierced her ears, drowning out even the fire. It was a sound that made even a thunderstorm silence in fear: the roar of a dragon. Her eyes snapped open. The stream of orange fire was blown away as a jet of blue burst from her hands to replace it. The locks shook violently for a fraction of a second before being blown apart along with the door. Azula didn't notice much, as she blacked out.

Azula looked around. Hadn't she just been doing something? There was nothing in sight. All she saw was emptyness. Suddenly, a blue dragon from her appeared. It was massive, the size of a large house. An angry glare formed on its face, but Azula realized it was looking behind her. Azula turned. The two figures were standing behind her. Their gigantic forms shrank and shifted. They deflated in size until they were her height.

What shocked her, however, is that they were no longer just dark figures; they were a person. Not just a person, but her. Their eyes were still the same. One pair of eyes glowed white, while another pair burned with fire. The two of her selves walked towards her. When they were close, they offered her a hand. She turned back. The dragon was staring at her.

"You want me to choose one?" She asked it. It gave no reply. Instead it looked up. She followed it's gaze. In the plain black sky, a comet was burning through the dark. Azula looked back down, only to see the dragon flying towards her at a startling speed. Again, she tried to protect herself from being flattened by the dragon, but, again, it was absorbed into her. Her skin glowed, and slowly faded. As it did, the dark came back. When it finally reached her, she, again, was ripped apart by it.

Mai and Ty Lee shielded themselves with their arms before the door's shrapnel launched towards them. Azula found herself falling on her hands and knees. She felt sick, like the world was spinning. Had she fainted for a second? With effort she picked herself up. She stumbled and leaned against the nearest wall. Despite trying to hold it back, she vomited. Ty Lee peeked over her arms and ran up to Azula, before pausing when she saw Azula's state of being.

"Azula, are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. Just used too much… I think. I just blacked out for a moment. I'm good."

"Oh OK, if you say so. But... Azula, that was airbending! You did it! It was so cool! I never thought airbending would look so awesome!"

"No;" Azula said between breaths. "that wasn't air. It was fire… I think so, at least."

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other, not sure what to say. "Fire? But- It was blue." Mai said.

Azula quickly regained her strength. "Great observation skills. We can talk marvel at how amazing I am later, I want to see what's in here before Iroh gets back. Speaking of Iroh, _do not_ tell him a word of this. I don't want him knowing."

Mai looked at Ty Lee, then back at Azula. "He won't know unless you want him to, I'll make sure."

"Thanks. I'm sure you will."

Azula of course kept her thoughts about the fire to herself. Her face betrayed none of those thoughts when she got up and asked, "So, are we going in, or did I do that all for nothing?"

Mai dusted some of the shrapnel from her hair, then peered into the dark room. "I think I'll wait a bit. I don't want to get filthy before we leave. If it's not layered in dirt I'll follow you guys, if it's something interesting. Just call for me if it's good. I'm going to wait for Iroh." She headed back out of the hallway.

"Whatever, more fun for me and Azula!" Ty Lee called out loudly, trying to hid the fact that she was a bit disappointed.

"Let's hurry up; I want to make sure we see everything before Iroh gets back. We don't even know how many floors there are. If there even is one." Azula joked.

She looked into the room, but it seemed to absorb any light that came through. She grabbed Ty Lee's wrist and pulled her back. Her friend was about to go in by herself. "Idiot! It wasn't just a joke we seriously don't even know if there's a floor, it's too dark. You couldn't even see where you'd be stepping. Follow me." Azula snapped a flame to life. The fire was orange. Apparently the blue fire was special. She'd have to learn more about it later.

With her source of light, she stepped in. Fortunately for their exploration, the room did have a floor. Ty Lee followed, looking more at Azula's fire rather than the room, as if she was hoping it would turn blue.

At first Azula couldn't see anything, it seemed as if it were just another empty disappointment. As she was walking a memory just out of reach nagged at her. Had she been here before? No, it was too dark to recognize anything yet. This feeling, as if she were remembering as it happened, occurred when she opened the door as well. The roar of a dragon… she had never heard a dragon's roar. Was it possible to imagine hearing something you've never heard before? Or was it another memory that wasn't hers that she recalled?

Her questions were tucked back in her mind, only to be replaced with more. In the center of the room was a spiral of statues that stretched skyward. She sent a ball of flame skyward. It flew around thirty meters before it dissipated naturally. The statues stretched up further than that. There had to be hundreds of statues in this room. Were these all the Sages throughout the temple's history?

When she saw them up close, Azula realized they were wearing clothes from different nations. One was Earth Kingdom, then Fire Nation, Air Nomads, Water Tribe, earth, fire, air, water, earth, fire… it was a cycle. These were the Avatars. Azula was shocked. She had realized that her being the Avatar meant she had past lives, but being here in front of these statues made it feel so real. The statues themselves were surrounded with a feeling of magic. It was as if any moment they could come alive.

Azula looked closely at on of the statues, a woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties. It was incredible, every detail was carved with masterful precision. Even the eyes looked as if they could blink at any moment.

A startled cry reminded Azula she wasn't alone. Ty Lee had been uncharacteristically quiet, an Azula had forgotten she was here. Ty Lee was looking around at all the statues. "What are you doing?" Azula asked her, unsure of what her friend was reacting to.

"The statues! I was looking at one, and, it's faint, but they all have auras. I-I think they're growing brighter too."

"You're sure you're not seeing things? Maybe a mistake in your 'spiritual awareness' or something?"

"I don't think so. It's like they're re-"

A voice from behind scared them, and Ty Lee spun around and blindly struck the person that had sneaked up on them. A pained cry came from a familiar voice. "Sorry! I didn't mean to- you scared me!" Ty Lee apologized, while Mai was rubbing her now numb arm.

"Damn it, Ty Lee that hurts."

"I almost forgot you knew how to do that Ty Lee. Where did you learn that anyway?" Azula wondered.

"Huh? I just hit where the aura flows. I've told you that before… I think."

"Yeah... well if you're done trying to make me a breathing rag doll you should come outside, Iroh is back, and he didn't come back on a ship."

As if on cue two roars echoed from outside. For a split second Azula thought of a dragon, but then realized they didn't sound the same as the one she had heard earlier. But what else but a dragon could roar so loud? Azula wanted to see what it was, but she felt wrong leaving the statues. Maybe Iroh or Piandao would know something about them.

She decided she might as well kill two birds with one fireball, go see what Iroh's plan was, and ask him about the statues. In the back of her mind she noted to have Ty Lee teach her how to do that numbing thing. It would come in handy if she needed to subdue someone without killing them. Now time to see what Iroh had been up to, and if his plan was as good as he let on…

* * *

 **Earlier That Day...**

Iroh panted as he laid down, having just finished picking himself up from the ledge. He was well above the mist and clouds hiding the mountain top from they eyes of anyone below. The last time he had pushed himself that hard was back in his days of the siege. His body didn't handle it as well as it used to.

It took him around ten minutes to recover enough strength to pick himself up and finish his journey. The night had darkened the sky nearly half an hour ago, so he wouldn't know if what he came here for was still here when he found them a year ago. Finally, he came across the herd. Nearly thirty of the beautiful giants were lying on the ground, many young, but none smaller than Iroh himself.

 _Thank goodness they're still here._ He thought. _I don't think I would have survived the climb down._ A few of the younger calves had already gone to sleep, but he was looking for the one he had met last year. Their large brown eyes stared at him with curiosity. Some seemed to have remembered him. He was grateful they had good memory; the first time he encountered them it took a week to gain their trust. He supposed the fear of his scent was passed down to them.

Finally, he found her. The bison stood up on its six legs, and barreled towards him. It tackled him in a hug, and covered him with saliva in a single affectionate lick. He rubbed her above the nose, which he knew the bison enjoyed.

Finding the bison during his journey had been a hard task, he had only rumors to go on. He knew the chance to find them would have been worth it, however, and when he finally did find them, it was more incredible than he imagined. He knew the stories of airbenders and their giant flying companions, but to see them in real life, flying... it was like magic.

One particular adolescent bison grew a liking to him, and he had named her Jasmine. She was bigger than most of the other adults, and hopefully stronger. Iroh wondered if even she could fly with two full adults and four children on her back.

His only regret during his time here before was that he could not share the incredible moment with his son. But this time, he would be sharing their existence to the world. Her figure flying through the air would become one of hope. That is, if Jasmine would allow them them the privilege of traveling with her.

"Iroh, it has been some time. What is it that's brought you here?" Said a voice Iroh hadn't heard in over a year. He turned to face the old man, who was accompanied by the rest of the tribe. He wasn't surprised; he knew that where the herd was, the tribe would be near by. To his knowledge these were the only others who knew for true that these animals still flew across the skies. The tribe were descended from Air Nomads.

Most Air Nomads were born as airbenders, but a few did not have the gift, and in the Nomad's culture these people were chosen to be the shepherds of the flying bison. It was an honor in their culture, and tragically, it was also the reason that they survived.

They weren't the warmest bunch, though. Iroh couldn't blame them. His people had destroyed nearly all of their culture. The fact they didn't try to kill him spoke wonders of the Air Nomads by itself.

The tribe called themselves the Shepherds. A clever name, Iroh had thought dryly when he was told. That was the first time he was here. This time he wasn't staying any longer than he needed to. He had to get back before it grew too dark.

"The Avatar is back; it's my own niece. I believe my destiny is to help her bring back the balance. Jasmine would be an unimaginable help to us. Her assistance would considerably contribute to the saving of the world." Iroh said, knowing that he had to be honest, but also not too blunt, or else he may offend the tribe's beliefs.

"The bison are not slaves or flying coaches. They are the last of our culture. They embody all of are values. They are gentle, kind, and above all; they are free spirits." The chief said seriously, then grunted almost regrettably. "That being said, they also are free to decide for themselves what they wish to do. Ask her, and she will give you an answer."

Iroh bowed in thanks, then looked back at the bison. He knew these creatures were incredibly intelligent, not quite as much as dragons, perhaps, but enough to understand his plea for help. At least, he hoped.

His worry disappeared when the great beast gave a growl of approval and knelt down. Iroh bowed in respect to her, and then repeated the motion to the nomad tribe. He climbed on Jasmine's back, feeling an excitement he hadn't felt since returning to the fire nation. To the right of them, another bison looked at him. Jasmine's mate. Judging by the look in his eye he had decided to join. Whether to help or just protect his partner, Iroh couldn't tell, but he was grateful for the extra support.

There was no doubt that the team would have enough room to fly with the bison now. His plan had yielded better results than he had dared hope. He was grateful to the two bison. Surely their names will be remembered when the world is saved. He would make sure of that. It was only appropriate that the sacred animals of the culture the war had destroyed would help bring about the end of it.

"Alright," He told Jasmine after securing his place. "Let's go!" The second he finished, Iroh nearly lost his grip from the sudden lurch forward. He'd seen the bison fly before; but it hadn't prepared him for the terrifying speed they traveled at. By the time he had recovered, he was over a two hundred feet above the mountain tops, and over three times further from where he'd left.

The view was unlike anything he had ever seen, but he had no time to enjoy it. He- _They_ were on a mission. They had to get to the temple. They had to restore the balance. After the two Bison were acquainted with the group, they would all rest and leave first thing tomorrow. Iroh smiled as he gripped on to the thick fur, the wind whipping his face. With them, the blessing of the last blood of the nomads, they were sure to stand a chance now.


	12. Chapter 12: Companions Part 2

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 12: Companions Part 2_

* * *

Another roar came from outside. Azula looked at Ty Lee. The statues looked at them. "Are you coming or not?"

"I don't think so; I should stay and watch the statues. Somethings going on with them, so I'll keep an eye on it."

Azula could tell Ty Lee was mostly just nervous about the roars. She never liked large animals much. Azula couldn't really blame her; most animals large enough to make a noise like that were usually not to be crossed.

"Okay, but you'll have to come out some time." Azula told her.

"I'm serious! There's actually something going on."

"I'm going to come back anyway, so we can find out what's going on then. We'll be back in a bit."

Azula left with Mai to go see what the source of the sound was. Judging by Mai's lack of concern Azula assumed the roar was their ride, or at least wasn't a threat. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Azula couldn't decide what would be worse: if it was as she expected, or if it was actually some dangerous sea monster.

It was what she expected. At the center of the temple Iroh was waiting with two giant flying bison. While Piandao and, surprising her, even Mai were amazed with the creatures, Azula mostly just noticed how strong their odor was. They _were_ impressive, of course. The larger one had to be nearly eight meters long and just under four meters tall. The smaller was around seven long and three and a half tall.

They both had dirty light tan fur, with a brown arrow that had its point on their heads and continued all the way to their tail, which had more narrow stripes. Besides the arrows, the only brown fur was the fine fur that covered their ears.

Ty Lee would be relieved. She'd probably find these animals cute. Azula, however, wasn't excited to ride them. Despite that, she also couldn't honestly say that she wasn't a bit excited to see them fly. She obviously wouldn't say that, though.

"Where did you find these? How did you tame them? And why did you not tell the Lotus about it?" Piandao asked sharply.

"I found them in these mountains after my defeat at Ba Sing Se. I didn't want any of our more radical friends to think they could use them for our goals. As for taming them, I didn't. They're here because they want to help."

"Hold up." Azula interrupted. "What do you mean they want to help? These are just animals we're talking about."

"Dragons were 'just animals' as well, Azula. You were taught about how intelligent they were."

Right after Iroh finished, the larger bison walked towards Azula. She tensed up, prepared to defend against the beast. She didn't have to; the bison stopped a few feet in front of her. It brought it's head to the floor, so it's eyes were level with Azula.

As good as Azula had become at hiding her feelings, she couldn't hide her sense of shock. The look from the bison wasn't the look an animal should be able to give. It was too human. The large brown eyes just stared at her, as if to say, "Do I look like I'm 'just' an animal to you?"

For some reason, her hand acted on it's own and stroked the bison above the nose, as if she had connected with these animals before. It was gross, and she realized she must look strange, so she jerked her hand back towards her. Before she can say anything though, someone interrupts.

"Whoa! Are those actual flying bison?" Zuko exclaimed. He ran up to the group and looked at his uncle. "Why didn't you ever tell us they were still alive? Are these the last ones? How did you find them?" Azula quickly backed away from the bison.

"That's a good story for a better time." Iroh said. "Right now we have to pack up to leave; we've got to be out of here two hours before first light tomorrow."

"Why so early?" Mai wondered. Azula knew Mai wasn't much of a morning person. Azula wasn't either, but she could deal with it. She always has.

"The journey there will take around a day and a half. We don't want to reach it at night."

"Good point," Azula said. "But before that I need your input on something, Uncle. We managed to get into the main temple, and we found statues of-"

Another roar, more high pitched than the others, interrupted her. The roar came from another bison, this one much smaller, but still slightly taller than Iroh. It landed with little grace on the ground.

One of the larger bison turned and gave an angry sounded growl. The smaller one groaned a weak rebuttal. The big one pushed it around and nudged it forward, then gave another growl.

"Well isn't that great. Now we have two giant, flying mops on our team, _and_ a small one." Azula said. "Iroh, why do we have a small one with us?"

Iroh shrugged. "It's not Jasmine's. It must be a lone calf."

"You named one Jasmine?"

"I know; it's a good name! She's the smaller of the two. Her fur is a tad bit lighter than the other two, but I'm not sure if that's just inherited or because she's female. Maybe because she's cleaner…?"

"Okay, but _why_ is the calf here?"

"I don't speak bison, but I imagine that the calf overheard me asking Jasmine for help and decided to join, but Jasmine doesn't think it's safe, and wants the young one to leave."

"That's good. Tell your 'Jasmine' to stop arguing then."

"I'm not sure if I want to do that." He said hesitantly, glancing at the angry, ten ton, flying bison.

"Just do it, and hurry up with it; I need you to see these statues."

"AZULAAAAA!"

Azula sighed and muttered, "Can I have one conversation without being interrupted?" then replied to the one calling her. "What is it, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee finally reached them and stopped to catch her breath.

"Well?"

Ty Lee stood up and glanced towards the bison. A brief look of surprise glimpsed her face, before being replaced with the look of concern.

Azula knew if it concerned Ty Lee enough to make her ignore the creatures, it might be a problem. At the very least, Ty Lee _thought_ it was.

She talked like it too. Her words strung together without pause. "I was waiting like I said I would and the auras kept getting stronger after you left but then the eyes of the statues started glowing and at first I thought it was just a trick of the light since they were so dim but I cupped my hands around one and it was actually glowing then they got really bright and the auras started moving and I got freaked out cause I've nev-"

"What? What do you mean moving?"

"They all started floating this way, just a bunch of shapeless aura's."

"Did they at least look friendly? Maybe a pink or light blue?" Azula joked dryly.

"Azula I'm serious they're coming towards us right now!" Ty Lee looked back at where she came. All Azula saw was an old but stable looking tower.

"We need to leave. I don't know what's happening. I've never even _heard_ of something like this happening."

"You're overreacting Ty Lee. You're probably just getting spiritual interference or something." Azula said more serious.

Zuko joined into the conversation. "I don't know Azula. This could be serious."

"I _am_ serious! Why isn't anyone listening to me. I'm _not_ making a mistake! There are hundreds of creepy Avatar ghosts coming towards us! I saw them!" Ty Lee turned and started to point. For some reason unknown to Azula she stopped.

"Uhh, Ty Lee? What is it?"

"They're gone. They were right behind me when I left. They should have been here already."

Azula let out a small "I-told-you-so" laugh. "See? Spiritual interference. We're fine."

Of course, with her luck, it wasn't fine. A fire boiled inside her blood and consumed her from the inside. The feeling was stronger than when Aevum had taken over. It was as if her bones were being ground to dust then smelted back together. All that pain, yet it had disappeared before she could even open her mouth to scream.

* * *

Everything went black. At first she thought her eyes were still close, then realized that she was no longer at the temple. Azula wondered if she had been here before. Despite being pure darkness, it seemed oddly familiar. Somehow, she could see her hands easily. As if she herself was glowing. She didn't understand it.

Azula looked around. There was nothing on all sides. She looked up. In the sky was a dragon, as blue as the sky, and made of pure fire. It circled around a giant comet, that tore through the darkness slowly. She followed the comet across the sky until her eyes began to water from the glare. When she looked back down, she nearly jumped. There were two of her standing in front of her. They looked exactly like her, except for their eyes. The eyes of the one on her right where shining a pure white. The other had eyes of fire, as dark as blood.

They both held out a hand. Azula knew somehow it was a choice. One that she has struggled with for all her life. She knew what she wanted, but always, she was scared to. Hesitantly, she reached for the figure on her right. Neither versions of her gave any indication they could see her. Right before she took the hand, the figures looked towards something behind her, and vanished.

* * *

Everything went black. At first she thought her eyes were still close, then realized that she was no longer at the temple. Azula wondered if she had been here before. Despite being pure darkness, it seemed oddly familiar. Somehow, she could see her hands easily. As if she herself was glowing. She didn't understand it.

A voice calling her name from behind her caused her to spin on her heels and crouch low, preparing for a fight. After she saw who was there, her guard fell. In front of her was Avatar Roku. The sight made her angry. Here in front of her was the reason her father had turned against her. The one who ruined her life. All of her shock was forgotten. "So now you decide to show up? Why now? Are you here to tell me about saving the world and restoring your oh-so-important _balance_? Another old fool has already beaten you to the point."

Roku looked at her plainly, giving no hints on whether he would answer her questions or not. "The fall equinox has allowed our contact. It is one of the four days of the year where the spirit world and your world touch. You must have learned this, with your royal education. Am I wrong."

"What does the spirit world have to do with you talking to me?"

"The spirit world is what allows the avatar to be. It's strength is mirrored in our own."

"Then say whatever you came to and leave. I've had enough spirit visits already."

Roku raised an eyebrow. "Visits? You were contacted by another?"

With a sigh, Azula began to explain her meeting with the time spirit.

"Aevum… I've never heard of such a spirit. If it speaks true, however, it will be either your greatest ally or most dangerous enemy."

"Oh really? I never would have known. You really are as wise as the stories say."

"You definitely have your great-grandfather's blood. I fear you've taken more from your father's side then your mother's."

"I don't need you to tell me about myself. Get to the point. Why are you here? Now that I think about it why are _you_ here? Where's the other avatar's that have failed after you?"

"They never joined the Avatar's spirit. That only happens when the Avatar has mastered the Avatar state."

"What about Jora? I've read she was able to use the avatar state at will. She should be here then, right?"

Roku showed no expression. "She could not use the avatar state. Not at will."

"I'm going to guess that you won't explain what that means."

"Azula, there is only so much I can tell you for now. There are things you will have to learn on your own."

"Then why bother me?"

Finally Roku showed emotion; his eyes narrowed in focus. "I will not lie to you; I do not know why you were chosen to be the Avatar. The choice of who we embody is not a conscious one. I have mixed feeling about you myself. You remind me very much of Sozin."

Azula was going to interrupt him to tell him off, but Roku raised a hand. She decided to at least let him finish before telling him what she thought of his opinion.

"However, you are more skilled than any bender I have ever known, and you are still young. You are still finding your path. I have to believe that you can be the avatar the world needs. I believe you can help restore the balance. I can help you."

"Oh, what a shocker. balance, huh? Even if I do stop him, the world will never be balanced again. The fire nation has destroyed the Air Nomads, taken over most of the Earth Kingdom, and is close to taking the Northern Water Tribe. What will we do? Just leave them and forget about the airbenders? You think that will bring back the balance? We've already won."

"We? I didn't know the most wanted person alive was still affiliated with the nation that hunts her."

"I'll be ruling the Fire Nation eventually."

"You still need to overthrow your father."

"Between me, Iroh, and two flying bison, his chance of winning is almost nothing. I could go back to the capital and defeat him now. We have the element of surprise."

"There's a problem in that plan; it won't restore the balance. This beast will not die if you cut off it's head. You must break its legs first. The Fire Nation has it's claws sunk in every corner of the world. You sever those first, then deal with Ozai."

"I don't care about the balance. I want to rule my nation. _That_ is my destiny."

"You know nothing of destiny, child. You think Iroh, or even the air bison, will help you defeat Ozai if it is for your own personal gain? They won't. There is only one way to get what you wish. You must stop the Fire Nation, then Ozai. There is no other way. There is no other destiny."

Azula knew the long dead Avatar was right. Iroh would never agree to fight Ozai, especially if Azula demanded it right now. "Tell me something, Roku. If I don't do as you wish, what will happen to me? For example: if I decided to kill my uncle and the rest behind their backs. We both know I could. Then what happens if I find my own way to kill my father, and take his place as ruler of this world. Could you stop me?"

Roku remained silent.

"Could you do anything? Or is it that you would be forced to watch me, powerless, as I end the war you began, and destroy the balance forever?"

Roku again said nothing.

"I might not do that, but just remember that I could. I'm not very sure of what I want right now. Sometimes I feel I should give this 'balance' thing a try. On one side, my father doesn't care about balance, and he tried to kill me out of fear. On the other side, Iroh does believe in the balance, and he thinks he's using me. I'm not sure which side I dislike more so far. I'd be careful if I were you. You started this war, and you could end it, depending on what I think of you. Remember that the next time you insult me."

Roku looked at her with disgust. She was used to it; it was the same face she often saw on her mother.

"Good. Now tell me why you're here. You didn't go through all this to give me obvious advice, I hope."

"No, we didn't. We came here to guide you to the next step in your journey. A step which will lead you to a very dangerous, but very necessary place."

"Doesn't seem that out of place these days."

"This will be different. Where you must go, you can not access your bending."

"What? What sort of place can prevent bending?"

"The Spirit World." Roku replied gravely.

Azula took a moment to process it. She had briefly discussed the idea with Iroh, but she didn't know that you couldn't bend there. The Spirit World was not to be taken likely. Even the Fire Nation knew that. Legends say that spirits that could destroy mountains with their tails, or snuff out a volcano with their breath, resided in the Spirit World. If she went there, and had no bending to protect herself…

"You must not be afraid or aggressive to the spirits there. Do not forget you are the bridge between your world and theirs'. Not even the most powerful spirits will dare show hostility towards you, unless you show it first, that is. This goes for everyone with you as well; the spirits must be protected. Do not lose each other. If anyone is separated from you, it is possible they will be lost forever."

"Why go there? What can I learn there that I can't here?"

"All I can say is that the key to you learning airbending resides in the spirit world. You will not find any suitable teacher in this world. The practice is too long forgotten."

Azula cursed under her breath. There was no choice then. "So I'll go. But when? And how? I have no clue how to cross into the spirit world."

"The south or north pole will give you a way in during the winter solstice. You will only have one hour to enter before the way in is closed. When you get there you will know how to open the way."

"I won't bother asking any more about that. I'm sure you won't tell me. I still have a few quick unrelated questions, though."

"I will answer as best I can. And quickly. I don't have much more time."

"First off, are you, as in my past lives, the one giving me the visions about Jora?"

"No, nor do I know what is. I have never experienced such a thing."

"Ok what about the message?" She recited the strange poem-like message she heard in her vision to Roku. "Was it you who told me that?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"I know a few who may have contacted you, but none are easy to find, and even less so to communicate with. It would be impossible for you to do so; they would have to contact you."

"Did you have anything to do with my fire turning blue?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What does that mean?"

"All I know of it is that it is extremely rare. Bended fire of a special color has different properties than the usual, but it has been hundreds of years since there has been even rumors of such a thing."

Azula tried to think of any other questions she would have.

"The south ice lands are huge. How am I to know where the pole is?"

"The water tribes know of the areas. They will be able to guide you to them."

"Is that everything, then?"

"It will have to be. My time is up now. We will speak again." As Roku said it, he seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving Azula alone. The world around her began to materialize back into existence, like a black paint was being wiped off.

* * *

"I swear, they were right there. I saw them, I did!"

"It might have just been some fireflies, maybe?" Mai said, offering a possible explanation to Ty Lee's story.

"I- I guess it _could have_ been. But it didn't look like them."

"Maybe a different kind of firefly lives here?"

Azula realized quickly that none of them had known what just happened. She didn't bother telling them. "Mai's right Ty Lee, it was probably just some weird glowing insect that lives in the tower."

Ty Lee didn't look convinced by the theory, but she stopped trying to convince them. She looked at the bison, and Iroh told them more about the animals. Apparently the creatures were incredibly smart, and the young members grew fast. The calf would be as large as the two older ones within a year. The bison also lived to be around forty years old. The female was only about five years old, and the male's age was a mystery. The calf couldn't have been more than a few months old.

The calf warmed up quickly to Ty Lee and even Mai, though Mai wasn't very interested. Azula herself didn't care about the smelly animals, but it did somewhat irk her that the young one seemed hesitant to get near her.

Seeing everyone bond with the animals but her reminded herself how distant she was from them all. For as long as she remembered she had never felt truly in place anywhere but the palace; being a part of a team didn't fit her. Although she had shown more than enough that she was in control, her uncle still seemed to be their leader. It infuriated her, but she didn't know what to do. It didn't make any sense to her.

She was trapped. Iroh was untouchable, not only because of everyone's adoration towards him, but also because he was powerful. Azula loathed him. Every time she looked at him she was reminded her of her mother, and everything she felt towards her. They both acted like saints, and everyone treated them like it, but both of them had labeled her as a monster and freak. All because their precious Zuko wasn't a prodigy and she was.

Despite what he had done, her father was still the only one who didn't disregard her. He saw her strengths and encouraged her to grow them. All Iroh and Ursa saw when they looked at her was her flaws, but they never tried to teach her. They wanted her to be a monster; she knew it for as long as she could remember. If she was a monster then that gave them an excuse to focus all their affection on Zuko without guilt.

Azula didn't care. She didn't need their love. She knew that now. It made Zuko soft, and the lack of it made her stronger than any bender her age that had ever lived. Her mother did her a favor. The woman had taught her that the world didn't care about you unless you made it.

With that lesson in mind, Azula left to pack up and practice alone. Her room was on the opposite side of the island of the others, so no one could see her. It's what she preferred. She went through her usual forms, and, also usual, performed them masterfully.

She really should have remembered to grab a few scrolls before leaving. Without Lo and Li or the library she didn't have any way to learn new bending techniques other than making them up. Hardly any of her improved forms were potent, however. She would need a few more years of practice before she could make her own unique forms.

Having finished with her sets, Azula realized she wasn't as exhausted as she usually would be. A fire inside her let her know that she still had plenty of fuel to burn. Reaching into that fire, she tightened the flow of her bending, trying to replicate what she had felt when she had broken the door.

When she let out the first shot she stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the force. The fire that she had created was that same blue, and it was much more potent than normal fire. The force of it was unnaturally strong compared to it's more common counterpart. Azula was glad she could recreate it. She feared it may have been spiritual interference that gave her the ability. By the feeling it gave her when she conjured it now, she knew that was not the case. This fire was possible because she had made it so. This fire was her.

She was determined to let everyone know it, too. From now on she would work to make the blue fire her signature. It would be spoken of in legends thousands of years from now. Scholars would read about her unheard of talent with awe, and regret that they did not live in this time to see her greatness in person. She began her form again. This time, though, she focused on keeping the flames blue. Only halfway through she began to breath heavy. The alternate fire burned through her reserves much quicker.

Just over halfway through she began to see wisps of orange. Every time she did it would anger her and the fire grew blue again, until the boost of will wore off enough to let slip more of the normal fire. The pattern repeated about ten minutes before her fire came only in a pathetic orange, no matter how much she tried making it change.

Without realizing it, Azula began seeing stars in her vision. It was only when her vision faded completely that she realized she was about to pass out from the effort. She let herself finally fall with exhaustion. Lying on her back, she realized there were stars in the sky. The exact time was unknown to her, but she knew that everyone would be asleep by now. She didn't have a good sense of time during training, so there was no point speculating how much time she had spent doing so.

Despite knowing she should, she had no desire to sleep. She was tired, but not sleepy. They would all be riding on those beasts anyway, and there were still saddles they could use stored in a room near the west side of the temple. Azula remembered seeing them with Mai and Ty Lee. The harnesses were more than large enough to lie down in. Azula sat up. A shimmer of white in the corner of her vision caught her eye. It was the lemur.

"Mimo," Azula said, feeling strange for greeting the animal as if it knew what she meant. "Are you leaving with us tomorrow?"

The Lemur cocked it's head to the side. It didn't seem to understand her, of course. Azula got up and gathered a few pieces of dead wood. She threw a blue ball of fire at the pile. She had wondered if the fire would stay blue, but as soon as she gave up control, it turned it's normal light orange. The fire shifted from blue to orange every few seconds as she willed it to. Azula soon grew bored. Suddenly a thought jumped into her mind. It surprised her she had taken this long to realize it.

Azula grabbed her bag of clothes and snuck a few meals from their supply, then went to look for the flying bison. It wasn't very hard to find them; all she had to do was go the opposite way her nose told her to. They were all asleep, but that was preferred. The calf was sleeping next to one of the larger bison. She creept up next to it, trying not to wake the adults, then softly poked the calf's side. The animal gave no response. She poked it a little harder, but still the animal seemed not to notice. Finally she nudged it pretty forcefully.

The calf woke with a jolt before quickly calming down. It noticed Azula and eyed her cautiously. Azula reached out to pet the animal, but it avoided her touch.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you. If I was I would have done it already." She crouched down and reached again, but the animal didn't seem to like her at all. The sound of flapping wings made her turn, and Mimo landed on her head. The sudden impact made her angry, and she grabbed the lemur off her.

"Do that again and you'll be on a cooking spit." She told it. The animal flew around her, trying to get past her swatting hands to land on her head. Finally the thing calmed down and sat on the ground. Azula looked back at the sky bison. It was looking at her and the lemur curiously.

"What, you like the flying rat?" She asked it. She picked up Mimo and brought him closer to the calf. The two animals looked at each other, and for a moment Azula began to wonder if the calf would eat the smaller creature. The thought disappeared when Mimo jumped up on the bison's head. Mimo chittered something to the bison, and Azula had the impression that the bison understood. It growled to the lemur, then looked back at Azula. A shiver went down her spine. For just a split second, the two animals seemed almost human in the way they looked at her.

Azula reached out and edged a bit closer, being careful not to make any sudden moves. Finally she reached the bison and it allowed her to touch it. Over a minute or so she loosed up and the tension in the air faded.

She felt really dumb, but she asked the bison a question in a hushed voice. There was little chance anyone was awake, but she didn't want to take any risks. "I need a way off the island, do you think you could get me out of here?"

The bison blinked then took off. Azula loudly whispered, "What the hell are you doing?" The bison spun in the air and faced her. It gave her a look that made her think it wanted her to follow. She did.

The bison floated through the air above her, and Azula followed. It was a challenge to keep both the bison and ground in view. She didn't want to lose the bison, but she didn't want to fall off the mountainside even more so.

Finally the bison touched ground, in front of a large outside hut. "Oh, now I get it." Azula recognized the hut, it was where she, Mai, and Ty Lee had found lots of saddles. Azula would have never imagined she would be using one.

The calf stood still as Azula carried different sized saddles to find the best fit. The bison would grow, so she wanted one that was slightly too big, but tight enough to not fling around if they moved too much. Lucky for her the saddles were designed with the growth in mind, and she guessed she could get a few months use out of one of them.

She settled on one after looking through all of the others twice. It was simple to put on, and the bison didn't seem to mind it at all. As she was setting the tightness, she said out loud, "I guess this means you'll need a name. Problem is I still don't know if you're a girl or boy, and I don't want to find out the obvious way." She tightened the final strap on the bison's left side, and moved to get the right. "I guess I'll choose random. What about Zara? When I was little I used to pretend I had a pet dragon named Zara. You aren't a dragon, but you guys seem to grow to be almost as fearsome." She finished the last strap, and the bison gave a growl of approval.

"Was that growl supposed to be an approval of the saddle or the name?" The bison growled again. "I'll take it as both. Hey if you really are smart, why can't you just tell me if you're a boy or girl?" The bison grunted. She took it as a challenge. "OK, give me one grunt if you're a boy, two if you're a girl."

The bison stared at her. "I can't tell if your dumb or so smart that you're messing with me." The bison grunted. "A boy?" She asked. The bison roared quietly, or maybe yawned. Either way Azula took it as a yes. "Okay, so Zara the male sky bison. I'm Azula, princess of the fire nation and great-granddaughter of the guy who killed most of your ancestors. In my defense I think he was an idiot; I would have used them in the war. If we had the war would have been over fifty years ago. Anyway, I hope you sky bison don't hold a grudge."

The bison licked her arm, covering it in a layer of saliva. "I'm guessing that's a no. I'm glad you feel so, but let's not make licking a habit if we can help it. Oh, I'm also the Avatar. For whatever that's worth to you."

* * *

Iroh was at the main campsite. He was straining a pot of tea when Piandao came.

"Morning, Iroh."

"Good morning, Piandao. Did you sleep well?"

"For sleeping on rocks? It could have been worse."

Iroh grunted and rubbed his back. "It's the same for me. I don't know how the airbenders got used to those beds. It's terrible on my back. But there's not much better of a remedy for an aching back then some fresh morning tea. Do you want any?"

Piandao eyed the tea nervously. "I think I'm good."

"More for me. Just make sure you drink something. You'll need it; it's a long ride to the Southern Water Tribe."

"We're visiting there? Is that a good idea?"

"As long as we're riding a sky bison. They'll be too surprised. Not to say they won't be hostile, but we can explain the situation."

"Why go there? The fire nation killed the last waterbender there, unless you think they didn't?"

"That's what we're told. I do think there's a chance there could be one alive."

"Is it worth it to go looking for a bender when there's just a chance?"

"Even if they're isn't one, we could ask for something to show the Northern Tribe, so we won't be frozen immediately, maybe a necklace or some clothes. It's never a waste to make allies."

"I won't argue with that."

After he finished his tea, Iroh got up to look around. He headed towards the bison, to see how they were doing. The first thing he noticed when he got to them was that the little one was gone. He wondered if the older two convinced it to go back. When Iroh got closer, however, he noticed there was a piece of parchment on the ground. He picked it up and recognized Azula's handwriting. As he read it he rushed back to Piandao.

Piandao looked at the paper. "What do we do about this?"

"I don't know. She didn't mention any place."

"So we wait."

Iroh grit his teeth. "That's the only thing I can think to do. I swear, if she gets him killed, I'll-"

"Calm down Iroh." Piandao said sharply. "Remember, it's the Avatar you're talking about."

"And it's my nephew whose life she's endangering as we speak! That reckless, arrogant child. How can she be this stupid? The entire world is her enemy and she goes running off in the middle of the night with him!"

"They're strong Iroh, and smart. They'll be safe."

Iroh was literally letting off steam as he spoke. "He better be." Piandao watched Iroh turn and leave.

"Where are you going."

"To meditate. Alone."

Piandao sighed, and looked back down at the note. He shook his head. "What are you two doing?"


	13. Chapter 13: Siblings

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 13: Siblings_

* * *

"No way. I'm going alone."

"No you aren't. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Really? _I'm_ the one who will do something stupid?"

"Like telling our father that you're the avatar? Even you can be stupid Azula."

"Go away, or I'll make you." Azula said through her teeth. The bison calf had backed away from the two, sensing their anger.

"I'm not letting you go on your own."

Azula conjured fire around her hand. In the dark it's light gave her face an ominous look, but Zuko refused to leave. "I said, go."

"I said, no." The two stood there ground for nearly a minute. Azula knew if she hurt him she would be on her own. Zuko wasn't certain if that would stop her though.

The fire vanished. Zuko sighed. Azula turned around. "Fine, you can come, but _you_ are following _me_." Azula got on the bison.

Zuko wiped the sweat from his forehead. He picked himself up on the saddle. "Oh- hold on a second." Zuko rummaged through the side bags of the saddle, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked, hopping down.

"Writing a note, do you have anything to write with?"

"Yeah, here I'll write it." Azula said, holding out her hand. Zuko obliged, and handed over the parchment.

Azula finished the note, then put it on the ground and set a small rock on it. Zuko hopped on the bison, and Azula joined. With both of them there wasn't that much room, but they had enough to sleep, at least.

A blur of white flew in front of Zuko's face towards Azula. He freaked out and fell back, almost falling off the saddle. He sat back up and saw that the thing had settled on Azula's head.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

Azula looked confused, then her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, you haven't met yet. This is Mimoto, a flying lemur that I ran into with Mai and Ty Lee. He's kinda annoying, but he's great at gathering stuff, so I give him a pass."

"Huh." Zuko didn't know what else to say. He never thought Azula would let any animal touch her, let alone rest on top of her head.

"Okay, Zara, let's go!"

Zuko laughed. "You named it after your imaginary dragon? That's a girl's name yo-" Zuko's comment was left behind with the ground as the young bison took off needlessly fast. Zara must have heard his comment about his name, and was looking to prove himself. Azula and Zuko gripped the saddle for their lives. Mimo lost his grip and was left to trail them in the air. Zuko shut his eyes. He swear they did at least two loops before finally settling to a normal pace.

When he opened his eyes, Zuko looked at Azula and laughed. Her hair was a complete mess. Apparently his didn't look much better, because she was laughing as well. He didn't know if they were laughing more at each other's look, or just with relief of still being alive.

When they settled down, Zuko noticed the cold wind was biting against his face. Azula leaned over the saddle to talk to Zara. Zuko couldn't hear what she said over the wind, but he imagined she must have asked him to slow down, because soon after they did, and came to a much more relaxed pace.

"So where are we going?" Zuko asked while combing his hair back with his hands.

"To look around."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The world, Zuzu, what else. You aren't curious about what it's like?"

"We already know about the world."

"According to the Fire Nation. Since we're banished we might as well get a look for ourselves, instead of just being spoon-fed."

Zuko took a moment to think. He'd never stopped to think about whether he had been lied to about the world. He was taught that the Fire Nation was the best nation, the rest were uncivilized and barbaric. Was Azula doubting that?

"You think our teachers lied to us?"

"I suspect the whole nation has lied to its people under the Fire Lord's orders. It's what I would do if I was Fire Lord."

" _Father_ lied to us?"

"Most likely." Azula added quietly, "He did try to kill me; lying doesn't seem like that much of a stretch."

Zuko didn't know what to say. "But, he only did that after he found out you were the Avatar, before that you were his favorite. Why would he lie to you?"

Azula didn't answer. Zuko sat against the saddle's edge and looked down. The world looked so different up here. So far away. Azula's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you think the other nations are actually full of thieves and criminals?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I don't even know which I should hope for. If it isn't then I've been lied to my whole life, and if it is then I made a bigger mistake than I thought joining Iroh."

Zuko never imagined everything he was taught might not have been true. The Fire Nation was the best nation in the world. There was almost no crime, a booming economy, and quality of life for even the poor was better than the middle class of the Earth Kingdom. He was told the other nations were full of criminals, and plagued by crime and poverty.

The Fire Nation wanted to spread its success, and the other nations rejected them, and even killed any of the Fire Nation people who traveled there, so Sozin decided to take on the task of making the world better. The Air Nomads had opposed him in the early days of the war, and fought until there were none of them left. Iroh says that the war was wrong, but if the success of the Fire Nation is shared with the world, is it still?

Zuko didn't think much about the Air Nomads. He was told it was a necessary thing to kill them all, but was it? Was this war really about burning the roots of evil with fire, or rather was this war a way for Sozin, and the other Fire Lords, to gain more power? The idea was always in the back of his mind. He never thought Azula would have the same thought. She probably never would have if Father didn't try to kill her.

Azula was right. They had to see for themselves if they were to know what was the right thing to do. Despite being just under a year younger than him, Zuko was constantly surprised by how terrifyingly smart she was. Or maybe clever was a better word to describe her. She always seemed to be three steps ahead of him. He hated it.

"If it was all a lie, we'll actually have to kill father, won't we?" He asked.

"Yep."

Zuko grimaced. "How can you say that so casually. I don't even like him and wouldn't have that reaction."

"Did you forget Zuzu?" Azula asked with an evil smile. "I'm your evil little sister, I'm supposed react like that."

"You have a sick sense of humour."

"Better that than none. I'm not sure if I've ever heard a joke come out of your lips. Even Mai jokes around now and then, and she hates fun. Maybe that's why she likes you."

"Don't start with that again."

"What? Complimenting your relationship?"

"No, teasing me about it."

"It's only teasing if you're embarrassed by it. Are you embarrassed that you like her? My, that would really hurt her feelings if she knew that."

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Twisting my words." Zuko leaned against the saddle, looking at the ocean underneath them.

"I'm not twisting your words. I'm just guessing what's going on in your head."

"Then stop that."

"I'm just curious. You do like her, don't you?"

"I'm not talking about that with you!"

"Is it because I'm your sister, or because you hate me?"

Zuko sat back up in the saddle. "I don't hate you." He said, surprised at how genuine his response was. By all means he probably should hate her.

"Why not? I hate you."

"I hate Father. Not you."

Azula was quiet. Zuko wasn't comfortable with the silence. "Iroh helped me realize that."

"If only he was as useful for me. The only thing he's taught me is how **not** to make tea."

"I just talked to him. He's way smarter than I thought. He knows how I feel better than I do most of the time."

"It's probably because he's a lot like you."

"What do you mean."

"Iroh didn't like his father, remember? Not after Ba Sing Se at least. He didn't even come to Grandfather's funeral, and that's required by law."

"I thought he was just sad?"

"I'm sure he was, but I think it was hate that changed him."

"What do you mean?"

"Iroh loved Lu Ten more than anything, so when he died he blamed it on the war, and the Fire Lords were the one's he blamed the war on. In his eyes his son died because of the Fire Nation. He didn't want to be a part of the nation afterwards, so he left. Of course he eventually calmed down and came back to look after you. The fact that he joined a group dedicated to stopping the Fire Nation is proof that he hates the them, don't you think?"

Zuko listened intently to Azula's explanation. He wondered how much she had thought about the topic. "I don't know. I'm not sure if it's hate. Maybe it's something else. Uncle doesn't seem like a hateful person."

"No, he doesn't; he tries very hard to make it look that way."

"Why don't you trust him?"

Azula gave him a dirty look. "You should know why, and by the way, it's not just him I don't trust. There's a reason I didn't want you to come."

She layed down and turned away from him. He wanted to avoid getting second-degree burns, so he didn't reply. He layed down himself, and tried to go to sleep. He would have bet that Azula didn't get any sleep either. As the night slipped past them Zuko took in the shifting color of the sky. Being so close to the stars and clouds seemed to make them even more beautiful. Eventually, the sky turned from black to gray to bright blue, and Zuko decided to sit up and look around. A seemingly endless ocean of water surrounded them still. He must have been staring at the sky for at least five hours. Azula was sitting up front, with the reigns in her hands. Mimo was asleep behind her.

"We're getting closer." She said.

"To where?"

"The Earth Kingdom, where else?."

"But how can you tell we're close? There's no land anywhere."

"The stars, they're like a giant compass, if you know how to read them."

"You can tell how close we are by that?" Zuko was slightly impressed.

"The map helps too." She said, holding one up. "But the star thing **is** true."

"Where did you learn about that?"

"From the meetings father let us see. You would know too, if you paid attention."

"Is there anything you've ever forgotten? It seems like you remember everything."

"I try to. Maybe you should, as well."

"It's not like people try to forget things."

"No, but they forget what they do because they only remember what they try to."

Zuko mentally mapped out what his sister was saying. "So… you mean you remember by remembering to not forget?"

"That is how someone remembers things, yes."

"I'm not sure it works like that."

"Well it seems to, or else you would remember you wet the bed when you were seven."

"That never happened!"

"Of course it didn't." Azula told him, clearly unconvinced.

"I'm done talking." He told her, before turning around.

"I'm just joking. I mean, it _did_ happen... but still."

Zuko ignored her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of arguing. His eyes traveled along the horizon, and miles away he saw the vague shape of an island. The excitement melted away his anger. "There it is! That's the Earth Kingdom."

"That, or we're _really_ lost."

"What are you planning on doing? We don't have any Earth Kingdom money."

"Gold is gold no matter where you go. The seven gold coins I have on me will be worth more than what most of the earth peasants make in their lives."

"Won't people recognize the coins as Fire Nation?"

"Gold makes people turn a blind eye. We'll probably get a bad deal, but we'll still have plenty of money for whatever I'll do."

"You mean we." Zuko corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Azula said. After a pause she said, 'It's too bad you're stuck with me. I bet you'd rather come here with Mai, huh?"

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Zuko asked. Her teasing always annoyed him, but now it was making him angry. "It's none of your business."

"I'm just curious." Azula defended innocently. He didn't fall for her act.

"No, you're bothered by it. What's your problem if we're friends? Do you really hate me so much that you can't stand me being friends with her?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Why not just tell me instead of being a jerk about it?" Zuko waited, but Azula didn't respond. "I don't get you." He said, trying not to yell. His anger bubbled inside him. He didn't want to get in an argument with her now though. Not when they were stuck with each other.

So he sat quietly, letting the feeling fester, until he couldn't feel it. That's what he's always done. He didn't know if the feeling went away, or he simply grew used to it, but it always came back eventually. A few minutes passed. The feeling was gone. It always faded quickly.

Azula was still flying, looking ahead as still as a statue. He tried to follow her own advice, as well as Iroh's. He tried to see things from her perspective, but he couldn't. She had friends who would risk their lives to help her, and now he was becoming friends with one of them. Why would that make her angry? Even asking about it made her bitter.

He gave up trying to understand her. Azula was a mystery he didn't think he'd ever map out, but he had to at least figure _this_ out. Mai was the first person Zuko could really call a friend. No matter what Azula did or say she couldn't take that away from him. She would have to get used to it, if she even could.

Zuko looked at the land getting closer. "So where are we going, exactly?"

Azula looked at her map. "We passed Kyoshi Island about half an hour ago, so if we keep going there should be a fairly large town up ahead. I've never heard about it before, so it's a good place to go if we don't want to run into any soldiers."

"We'll have to find clothes as well."

She smiled. "I've been thinking about that, and I can come up with one idea that might work."

It took Zuko a while to reach the town. It was near the edge of a huge cliff, and had the shape of a circle. Zuko quickly made his way into the town, wanting to be seen as little as possible with what he was wearing. He kept his head down and looked up only to find the nearest clothing store. After a minute of brisk walking he found one.

Zuko sighed in relief as he walked into the store. It was small, but had nice clothes covering the walls, and even had a tailoring section in the corner. When the clothier looked up from her desk she gasped in shock. Zuko froze. Did she know?

"Boy, who taught you to come into a store like that? You're completely covered in filth!"

Zuko released the breath he'd been holding. "Sorry. These are the only clothes I have."

The lady sighed. "Then I guess you came to the right place. Pick whatever fits and whatever you can afford."

"Well, the thing is, I'm buying for me and my sister." Zuko gave her a description of Azula's size.

"Hmm, I can't guarantee anything without seeing her, but these should fit." The lady put a few different styles on the desk. "And for you, these will do for sure. Now this isn't a charity, so you'll need to pick wh-"

"I'll take them all."

"All of them? That's going to be a few silver pieces. Do you have that kind of money?"

Zuko swallowed. "How many?"

"Six." The lady looked at him with her arms crossed. Zuko had the impression she was expecting him to either grab the clothes and run, or beg for them.

Zuko brought out a gold crown and set it on the desk. "Will this be ok?"

The woman's eyes lit up. Her demeanor changed completely and she examined the coin in her hand. "How did you…? Wait- this isn't- Where did you get this?"

Zuko grabbed the coin back. "Sorry, I just thought you might accept it. I'll find somewhere else." Before Zuko could even turn the lady grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course I'll take it." She told him warmly. "In fact, I'll throw in this hair band for your sister."

Zuko grabbed the clothes and dropped the gold coin on the desk. He thanked her and left quickly. He tried to ignore the odd looks the people of the town gave him as he left.

"How come I had to do that?" Zuko complained.

"Because boys get filthy more than girls, of course."

Zuko took off his mud covered clothes and put on his new ones. Azula was changing behind Zara. "It's better than being arrested by the Earth Kingdom isn't it?" She added.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zuko finished changing clothes and waited on Azula.

"Ok, let's go then." Azula said. Zuko looked up at her. In the casual emerald colored clothes she looked completely different. Her hair was bound like it used to be, now with a green ribbon. If he didn't know her he would think she had been born in the Earth Kingdom.

"You look convincing."

"And you look like a peasant that eats rocks."

"Thanks. So why this town?"

"I don't know; it was close."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Now can you stop asking questions about everything?"

"If you just told me from the start I wouldn't need to ask you the details."

"And if you didn't insist on coming I wouldn't have to. Besides, I already told you the plan; we're just looking around." The town grew closer. "Now be quiet before someone overhears you. We're just a native brother and sister visiting for a short while."

The two began the walk to the town. Zara and Mimo had to stay behind, but after the journey the bison didn't seem too upset at being left alone in the shade of the trees, and the lemur would rather explore the forest than the town anyway. They didn't talk to each other on the way.

Zuko admired the forest as they walked. The trees were covered with red and yellow leaves. When he pictured the Earth Kingdom he didn't think of a place that was as naturally beautiful as this. It almost seemed that the treetops were on fire with the way the leaves were colored. After about fifteen minutes of walking the end of the forest was in sight.

The town came into view as they left the forested area; it rested on a cliff at least a hundred feet over the ocean. There was an odd shape to it. The edges of the town formed the a circle, and in the middle of the town was a large open area, that narrowed and led toward a small building near the very edge of the cliff.

"It's a strange town, isn't it? It's so… plain."

"We lived in a dormant volcano; almost anything compared to the capital is going to look plain."

Zuko looked at her. "Well even still, this is just boring. Can't we go to Omashu or... something more impressive?"

"If you want to take another day to fly there, and risk being seen by the Fire Nation, then sure, we could go to Omashu."

Zuko didn't bother to respond. He could tell Azula was being sarcastic, and wasn't looking for an answer.

"YOU TWO! Stop right there!" A voice said. Neither of the two were aware of the man. He seemed to show up out of nowhere. Zuko hadn't noticed any guards when he sneaked into the town. The guard made his way to them, and Zuko looked at his outfit. He was dressed in leather, and had a spear strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked.

"I'm one of the guards for Chin Village. What you doing here?"

"No business." Azula told him. "We're just a brother and sister visiting."

"Where's your parents?"

"It's just us."

"Huh, where you come from?"

"A small village up north."

The guard looked at each of them a few times. "I see what's going on here…"

Zuko and Azula shared a worried glance. They didn't want to blow their cover so soon.

"You two must be refugees from the war! To think of how many other kids like you there must be. Such an awful time to live in… Our village is open to you; just don't be caught stealing nothin'; we have a really strict law here. I'd hate to see you two boiled in oil."

The siblings sighed in relief. "Thank you." Zuko told the guard. "I think…"

The guard looked around and quieted his voice. "Actually, if you two are looking for a new home, I would recommend checking out Gaoling. It's just over that mountain over there. Huge town, and safe too. It's much better to start off there than here."

"What's wrong with this town?" Azula asked.

"Nothing, really, but lately we've been having a problem with Saber Tooth Moose Lions. It's actually surprising you two didn't encounter one. Something's been messing with them the past week or so. They've never come so close to our village. One even killed a man hunting yesterday. Normally they're not so hostile, long as you keep your distance."

"That's strange… what do you think is causing it?"

"Not sure. It's never happened before. Maybe a shortage in their food supply? Like I said, not sure."

"Huh, thanks for the advice."

"No problem. I'll have to ge-" Before the guard finished his sentence a loud roar sounded in the forest. Zuko and Azula looked at each other.

"We have to go." Azula told the guard quickly. She began hurrying back to the forest. Zuko looked at the guard. "Thanks." He told him, before sprinting to catch up with Azula. He heard the guard yell something at them, but didn't hear what it was.

He should have thought of it as soon as the guard mentioned the Saber-tooth Mooselion problem. Zara was big, but a full-grown Mooselion was much larger. Hopefully the bison would be smart enough to fly away. If it fought and got hurt, or worse, died, he and Azula would be stuck.

The two reached the clearing where they had left Zara at, but the bison wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Zuko asked, hoping maybe Azula had told it something before they left.

"How should I know. Look around, but stay close."

"Zara!" Zuko called out. Azula punched his are so hard it went numb.

"Are you stupid! If there's a mooselion around you yelling is like a dinner bell."

Zuko searched in the area, and looked through the trees to see any signs of a fight, but he didn't see any. While he was searching, he heard twigs snap to his left in the forest.

"Azula? Is that you?"

Azula's voice came from far behind him on the other side of the clearing.

"What? Did you find something?"

Zuko backed up from the source of the noise, and Azula came towards him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I heard something."

A bush rustled in front of them, and they both took a stance. They stared intently at the bush, ready to defend themselves. A pair of hands came through the brush, and Azula quickly slapped Zuko's hands down, right before the guard from earlier came through.

"There you two are. Are you kids crazy? I just told you we have a mooselion problem and you go running in the woods after hearing a roar like that."

"Our pet was here." Azula told him.

The guard rubbed his forehead. "Ok, a pet… what pet?"

"Uhh, an ostrich horse."

The guard sighed. "You said it was here; you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tie it off to something?"

"No, but we can't even find any signs of an attack."

The guard was looking around. "Well it's not safe to be here right now, we can go back to the village and maybe we can get a search party out here, but we can't risk staying here if something did scar-"

A loud rustle of leaves made them all turn around. The guard grabbed their hands and pulled them back into the bush behind him. Azula yanked her hand away and whispered harshly. "If you touch me again I'll bur- hurt you!"

"Shh!"

"Shh!" Zuko and the guard both told her.

A voice across the clearing called out. "Hey! I think it came from over here!"

Zuko gasped in shock as the guard and Azula swore under their breath. The man who was talking came into view: it was a Fire Nation soldier.

Azula whispered to the guard. "You don't happen to be an earthbender, do you?"

"No, be quiet!"

The soldier was joined by two others. "I don't know about this; that roar didn't sound like a mooselion."

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out, really."

"Anything's better than sitting around doing nothing. Let's look, see if we can find it."

"What do we do if it finds us?"

"You're a firebender, aren't you? Burn the thing. All animals are scared of fire."

The soldiers dispersed to search for the animal. Two of them went back in the forest, but two stayed to look around the clearing.

Zuko knew they were in trouble. If the three of them tried to leave they would make noise and be found, but if they stayed they would be found anyway. The soldiers were still far enough away that they could whisper quietly.

"What do we do?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking." She said. Zuko knew what she was thinking about; he was thinking the same. If it was just she and him they could ambush the soldiers, but if they did that now the guard would be able to get away and they'd be known to the Earth Kingdom as fire benders. They couldn't let that happen.

"You two get out of here. Tell the village about the Fire Nation. We've never seen them this far south; they have to be up to something. I'll distract these two to give you time."

Before anyone could say anyone the guard jumped out. "Stop right there!" He said sternly. "The Fire Nation Army isn't welcome here."

The two soldiers quickly got in a standard two-on-one formation. Zuko knew they were going to attack.

Zuko and Azula looked at each other. He knew Azula would take the opportunity to get away, but Zuko couldn't do it. This man wasn't a savage like he was taught the people here were; this man they haven't known for even half an hour was ready to risk his life so they could be safe. In his eyes Zuko and Azula were defenseless kids. Zuko couldn't use the guard like a pawn to help himself.

The soldiers sat still. The guard had his spear held defensively. Zuko knew the soldiers' tactics. They were waiting to see if the guard had any reinforcements. Once they decided he didn't, they would strike. He had to think fast. Any second the soldiers would attack. Zuko might not be able to take the soldiers, but if he didn't help this guard he couldn't live with himself. So why wasn't he moving? After what seemed an eternity one of the soldiers feet moved slightly.

Time seemed to crawl as the soldiers attacked. Zuko's entire focus was on the fight; he didn't even know if Azula was still next to him or not. It didn't matter if he was alone, he needed to stop them, but his feet couldn't move. A spark of fire emitted from the soldiers' fists. The guard would be burned alive, but even knowing that Zuko couldn't bring himself to stop it.

He didn't know why, but the memory of what happened when he and Mai were captured back on Orko's ship flashed through his mind. Azula was right: that was a fluke. This is what he really was: a coward. Even with someone about to die for him, he was frozen in fear. The soldiers unleashed their element on the guard.

Zuko began to turn away to run, but a hand pushed off his shoulder and stopped him. Azula jumped in front of the guard and the soldiers' fire disappeared in a strangely beautiful explosion of orange and blue.

All three of the men were shocked, but Azula quickly hurled a burst of fire at one of the soldiers' and hit him directly in the chest. He was flown backward and his head smashed into a tree behind him. The other soldier looked at his unconscious comrade, still shocked. He shook himself and launched an attack at Azula in the form of a fireball.

In less than a second the ball of fire was within her range, and Azula swept up her hand and sliced it in half with a blade of her own fire, causing it to disperse harmlessly on either side of her. Even before that, though, she spun on her heels and quickly punched two fireballs of her own towards the soldier. The soldier barely managed to shield himself from the powerful fire, but Azula had kicked a delayed third blast of fire as well, and it succeeded in hitting it's target.

The soldier went flying and hit a tree with a loud thump. Azula waited to see if he would get up, but he stayed down. Zuko finally stood up, not aware of the smile on his face. "That was amazing!" He complimented.

Azula turned around, and a second later the smile disappeared from his face. Azula gasped in shock and looked down at the spear stuck in her side. The guard glanced down at his hands gripping the weapon, then let go and backed up. Azula fell on her side. The air filled with silence, Zuko's body paused to allow his mind to catch up to the situation it was in. The movement of the guard snapped him out of his daze.

Zuko hurled a ball of fire towards him. His anger caused him to miss by a long shot, and his fire hit a tree instead. The fire caught on to the dry leaves, and began to spread. The guard turned and ran, and Zuko sprinted after him.

They both ran as fast as they could. Zuko had to get him before he got into the trees, where he could get away. He threw another shot of fire, but again missed. Suddenly the man stopped right before he left the clearing. He quickly turned around and began running straight towards Zuko. Zuko stopped and prepared to fight, but realized quickly the guard didn't turn to fight, he turned to run. The ground shaked, and Zuko realized what the guard must have considered more dangerous than himself. A giant sabertooth mooselion crashed through the trees into the clearing. It plowed into the guard with it's eight foot antlers, throwing him to the side like a ragdoll.

Zuko jumped to the side of the huge beast's path and avoided it's charge. It ran straight past him and didn't stop. Looking at it from behind, he noticed a large patch of burnt fur on it's side. The beast He got up, and went to where the guard had been thrown. The man's left leg was broken badly, he wouldn't be able to even stand, if he was even alive.

Zuko grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him upright. He groaned and opened his eyes. A look of surprise swept over him, and he instinctively tried to crawl away. He winced in pain in his attempt, and gave up.

"Why!?" Zuko asked him fiercely.

"W-why what?"

"My sister!"

The guard looked to where Azula was lying. Tears welled up in his eyes. "S-s-she was f-firebending. I-I had to. I had to…" His voice broke, and he held back a sob. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

Zuko loosened his grip. He wasn't a killer, and this man was too pathetic to kill anyway. He dropped him roughly, and stepped on the crying man's broken foot on his way back to his sister. He felt slightly guilty enjoying the the scream it caused, but he got over it when he saw Azula.

Azula had the spear stuck in her right side, but luckily it didn't look like it went too deep, but he knew enough about stab wounds to know he should leave it in. He lifted two fingers and brought them up to the shaft of the spear near the blade. He conjured an intense blade of fire and burnt the wood of the spear until he was able to easily break off the shaft.

An odd smell made him look up from his work. He yelped at the spreading forest fire only ten meters from where they were. He had forgotten that he had blindly thrown fire in a dry trees and leaves caught in the fire billowed smoke into the air, and the smoke crept its way into his lungs.

The fire was spreading, and he had to get Azula help. He carefully picked her up and moved toward the center of the clearing. In a desperate attempt, he threw a fireball as high as he could in the air, hoping maybe Zara was around and would see it, and know to help.

The fire roared closer and closer. By now it had surrounded them. The dirt of the clearing was the only thing separating the raging fire and themselves. Sweat began making his clothes stick to his skin. The guard was far away enough to not be burned alive, but Zuko wasn't about to keep an eye on his well-being.

A familiar blur of white flew in front of him and he felt the claws of Azula's lemur latch onto his shoulder. He turned to look at the creature, who purred at him. Zuko looked back at the fire raging around them. The fire was his fault; he shouldn't have lost his temper. This was the type of situation Iroh warned him about.

The heat was beginning to have an effect on him. The air seemed to be sucked of all moisture, and was now pulling it out of his lungs. His vision grew blurry, and he grew too tired to remain sitting up. He fell on his back and saw a ring of smoke blocking out most of the sky. Zuko must have also began hallucinating. He saw some of the smoke form a shape. The shape grew closer to him, or maybe it was just growing larger... His vision faded, and the last thing he could make out was a faint blurred glow.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Life

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book: 1: Destiny_

 _Chapter 14: A New Life_

* * *

A yawn escaped her lips as she woke up. She looked to her side. Her companion was still sleeping. She got up and went into the bathroom. _Our bathroom now…_ her stomach fluttered at the thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes were brighter than she had seen them in a long time, but there was still something broken deep inside, yet no one ever noticed it, save herself.

It had been nearly four years since Jora had ran away from Ba Sing Se. After what happened, she came to live in Gaoling. It was hard at first, but she found work as a blacksmith's apprentice, and even finished going to school. She loved smithing, and the school wasn't as fancy as her previous ones, so she fit in much better. The first few months she kept to herself, still upset over what had happened to her mother. It haunted her. She could sometimes swear she glanced her mother's face in a crowd, but of course it never was.

Things got better after she met Tao. At first she hated him. He was a perfect student and teacher's pet. Tao equally disliked her. Yet somehow they became friends and eventually began to date. She still was surprised how that had happened. After they had finished school, a few years after they started dating, Tao asked to wed her. Now, they were together on the first morning of their honeymoon.

His parents weren't very happy when they heard about Tao's plans. He was born to a very wealthy family, and the idea of him marrying a blacksmith's apprentice was an insult. After a time however, they allowed him to marry her, though they still didn't seem to like her.

That was fine by her though, she didn't need them to like her. Tao liked her, and that was enough. He didn't like Jora, though. She never told anyone of her past. Tao fell in love with Jia, the name she had chosen after she left Ba Sing Se. Jora was too dangerous to go by, so she didn't. Her life as Jia wasn't a bad one, however, and she had grown to enjoy it.

Later that week, Jia went back to her job. The honeymoon was the happiest time of her life. Everything else in her new life paled in comparison, even her job. She still loved her job though, and now that her honeymoon was over, she arrived early as usual to get everything ready for a day of metalworking.

Hagan came in around an hour later, and without more than a grunted good morning got to work. Hagan was a quiet man, built as large as a komodo rhino and just as intimidating. He was in his late fifties, and on his left hand had only a finger and thumb, but his strength had not changed since he was in his prime. He was nicknamed the Metalbender of Gaoling to those who knew him. Hagan of course didn't actually bend metal, but his name came from the story of when a customer complained about a sword he had made. The story goes that the man was so angry he swung the sword at Hagan, who grabbed it by the blade and bent it so violently that it shattered. She wasn't sure if she believed the story, but looking at him it didn't seem that unbelievable. Of course Hagan loved the story, and never told her whether it was true or not.

Jia respected Hagan a lot. He had grown to be her father figure, and was the person she went to when she needed advice. However, when she was at work, he was the master, and she was his apprentice. After finishing their work, Hagan finally spoke to her in a voice that was shockingly soft to any who weren't familiar with the large old man.

"So you actually went through with it, did you?"

"I did, and I don't regret it at all."

"I still have no clue what you see in the guy, seems to me he would rather have his balls removed than pick up a sword and fight."

Jia laughed, "He's no knight in shining armor, but he has more courage than you give him credit for. You don't know him like I do. Just _dating_ a blacksmith's assistant with parents like his is brave in a way, really."

"Pshh, I know his family, the whole lot of 'em are just the same, a bunch of fancystuck up pricks. They send their servants to the store now and then. Yeah, they'll buy my stuff, knowin' I got the best metal around, but they'll look at me like I'm a pile of trash that grew legs while doing it."

"To be fair they aren't too far off."

It was Hagan's turn to laugh. His looks weren't as bad as she jested, but he had more than a warrior's fair share of scars, and small burns flecked his skin and beard covered face. "I'll have to agree with you on that. Maybe that lot isn't so hopeless. But anyway, how are you? It's been over a week since I saw you last."

"I've been doing great. Just getting used to living in a nice house. With a nice guy." Jora moved to the door and looked back. "Are you coming? It's starting soon, and I'm itching to get back on the platform."

Hagan looked caught off guard. "You mean, to the fight? You're going?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I just thought... well, is it safe for you to go?" A confused look appeared on Jia's face. "I mean," He continued. "You two did uhh…" Hagan struggled to find words.

She interrupted. "Did what? What ar-" She stopped mid sentence, and realized what he was trying to say. Instinctually her hand went to her stomach. "Oh. Yeah. You're right, that was stupid of me. I never really gave it any thought…" She quickly put a grin on her face, not wanting to be a downer."Then I guess I'll have to settle with watching you get knocked around a bit."

Hagan smiled "Yeah, you know that's not going to ever happen."

A little over two years ago, when Jia had turned seventeen, Hagan had invited her to an inclusive club. Gaoling was known for its benevolence and kind citizens, and it's secret to that was GEODE. The name stood for Gaoling's Earthbending Outlaws' Dangerous Events. All the ones who joined were ones who would usually turn to crime to earn money or entertain themselves.

The creator of the club was unknown, as it's been a part of Gaoling's culture as long as anyone alive knows. Some even say it was made before Gaoling, and that Gaoling was created as a place for the members to live. The group name and aspects supposedly changed constantly, due to its nature. The strongest fighter of the club would take over and could change any of the rules except for three: the club was not to be spoken about outside of Gaoling, all events have to revolve around fighting and must occur at least once every twelve days, and if anyone, even one who is not a member, wins three consecutive one-on-one fights against the current host, they would become the new one.

Of course Jia had fallen in love with the club the second she learned of it. She still remembered her first day as if it had just happened. The host, who to this day has not been replaced, was a mountain of an earthbender named Uan. Uan had a rule that any new invitee would have to face him in a fight, and if they didn't last at least half a minute, they weren't allowed to come back for two months, after which they could try the challenge again. Jia had been met with laughs and sniggers from the crowd of people when she entered the ring, which was a large earthen platform situated in an underground arena. The crowd were sitting on rows of simple raised earthen seats, and the only sources of light came from lanterns hanging above. Hagan had told Uan that Jia wasn't a bender (or so she said, since she didn't want to explain that she was just really bad at it), and it seemed from the hungry look in the crowd's eyes Jia knew that he had let it spread around. She was glad. It made it all the more fun for her. Judging from the amount of people there, she could guess Uan didn't go all out when he first fought, which means he was cocky and would drop his defences if she played the part of a girl out of her league. She let her eyes shine with false doubt. She only had a sword, which was dulled just enough not to be deadly, as Uan didn't allow intentionally lethal strikes.

Uan lifted his hand and a gong sounded in the chamber, and on a platform outside the arena a small hourglass was flipped. Uan waited a short while, then stepped forward and sent a large rock toward her. She sloppily dodged it, making a point to narrowly miss getting nailed. Uan gave a small chuckle and hurled a much larger rock toward her. Jia pretended to fall in panic, and the rock flew right over her. Ten seconds had passed. On the ground, Jia felt it shake beneath her, before it sent her flying toward the edge of the arena. Thinking fast, she jabbed her sword behind her in the dirt and it caught beneath her feet. She used it as a vertical spring to send her flying instead right back at her attacker. The extremely agile move caught Uan off-guard, and she landed a full kick to his jaw. Jia didn't give him much time to recover; she landed behind him and used all her strength to back kick his knee from under him. He buckled under his own weight, and Jia jumped up and tried to get him in a leg lock. Uan surprised her with a fast recovery though, grabbed her by the leg, and threw her off him. She landed on her back, but managed to slide on her feet and stop herself from flying off the platform by grabbing her sword, which was still stuck in the ground. Uan's nose seemed to be broken, but he had a smile on his face. Twenty seconds. Jia jerked her sword from the ground, and returned the smile. With much faster movement, Uan blew rock after rock towards her. She quickly ducked under the first, and jumped the second. She gained enough ground to deflect the third on the flat of her blade without worrying about falling off the platform. Uan seemed to forget about holding back. Rock after rock sailed past her, but she danced between them. Twenty-five seconds. The onslaught stopped. Uan summoned a giant eight tall wall too wide for her to dodge. The wall was a great attack, but Uan couldn't see where to aim, and she used that to her advantage. She said goodbye to her sword and again stuck it in the dirt as the wall flew towards her. Moving as fast as possible and with as much strength as she could find she put a foot on top of the hilt and kicked herself into the air. The wall smashed her sword into scrap metal, but she floated over it unharmed. The gong rang again, and she landed safe on the platform.

Uan didn't seem upset at all at the injury, and even had told Jia that he was looking forward to see her put some of the more cocky benders in their place. They shook hands and he announced her a member.

Later Hagan told her that there were only a handful of people he had seen ever hurt Uan, and none that he had ever heard of who did it without bending. Hagan himself had gotten a hit on Uan when he joined, but it wasn't nearly as impressive of a feat as hers. Hagan had sparred with her a few times in the past, but they had never really taken it seriously, and he was surprised at her talent. After joining GEODE, he was more on guard when they did occasionally spar.

Obviously, Jia wasn't the best fighter of the group, but she was respected as much as anyone simply because of her versatility and non-bending style. After two years, she had gotten much better at fighting against opponents with an advantage over her. A few months ago she had even won a fight against Uan, though he beat her when they fought the second round.

Now she wouldn't even risk fighting. She talked to Uan about why, and although normally he wouldn't have allowed a member to stay in the group who wasn't willing to fight, regardless of why, he made an exception for her. Watching the fights was still fun, but Jia couldn't help longing to be down on the platform.

Jia's concern was well-founded, as a few weeks later, she discovered that she was pregnant. Tao and she were both excited to be future parents. Jia was determined to be a good mother. After a few months, Hagan told her that she shouldn't work with the baby. She enjoyed the work with him, but agreed. Uan was nice enough to make a special viewing area for her that was protected by extremely dense rock, so she could still spectate the fights. Tao's parents even seemed a bit more nice towards her, she was invited to have dinner with them, and for the first time wasn't indirectly insulted. Jia and Tao took that as their blessing, which they had never truly had before.

When Jia was around eight months into her pregnancy, Tao brought her troubling news. He told her that while he was doing some of the family business, he had been questioned by a group of rough looking men in the town. "Luckily they said they were just looking for someone, a woman named Jora."

"What for?" Jia asked, hiding her concern with a calm facade.

"They just said she was wanted, didn't give a reason why. You don't know anyone named Jora around here, do you?" His voice had a strange edge to it Jia didn't like.

"No, I don't."

"Because they had a poster of her." Jia winced and he dropped a wanted poster of a drawing that looked a lot like her with longer hair. To most the difference was enough that they would think the painting could be of another person, but to someone close to her… There was a reward prize too, a large one. Tao said nothing.

"Tao, the person they're looking for isn't here." There was a pause.

"I hope they think that too now. I told them I've never seen her."

She released the breath she had been holding.

Tao never mentioned it again, and was soon back to his usual self. Only weeks after, their child was born, a healthy boy. The two decided on the name: Lao. It was the name of Tao's great grandfather. The following were some of the happiest weeks of her life. She didn't work, or get to any fights, but she was a part of a family, and they were all happy. Yet, like all things, it had to come to an end.

Tao came in one day with a concerned look on his face. Jia asked him what was wrong, and he simply held out a small scroll. The message on it made the world Jia had worked so hard to build seem to grind to a halt around her.

 _To my daughter,_

 _I am so sorry for letting you believe I was dead. The men that night made me, and they have been watching me. If I had written before now it would have meant your death, so as much as it hurt I have resisted the urge to find you. I do not have enough time to explain everything in this letter. I have been running from them, and have finally lost them, and found you. I am dying. I would ask you to come to the village I am in. The one who led you to the geodes will tell you where. I want to speak to you face to face before this sickness takes me. I love you so much, and regardless of whether you come, I know I would be proud to see who you are now._

 _Love, Suzanne_

"How did you get this?"

"A stranger came to me - never seen him before - and he told me to give it to you."

She looked back down to the letter. Could this really be her mother? Had she somehow survived that night? Did the men know she was watching that night and wanted her to run away? Did they force her mother to take part in it? Or was this a fake, made by the same people who killed her mother. But if that was the case, why didn't they just come to her now? Something was off about this, but whatever it was doing nothing wouldn't give her any answers. Jia was still slightly weak from having a child, but she had to go.

She looked up at Tao. He looked how she felt. "You will come back, won't you?"

Jia smiled. "Of course I will. No matter what. I promise I will never leave you for good."

She walked to their child's crib and picked Lao up, who reached for her face.

"Momma's going on a little trip, okay? I don't know for how long, but I'll be back. Daddy will take care of you while I'm away, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Jia kissed her son, and gave him to Tao. He wrapped her in a hug, and they shared a kiss farewell.

Jia unlooped the leather leash from the hook and mounted Clover, her ostrich horse. _The one who led you to the geodes…_ She could only assume that meant the club, which Hagan had shown her. How her mother could have known this she wasn't sure. In fact, the whole thing smelled like a trap, and she was expecting it to be one, but she still had to take the chance. If somehow her mother was still alive, she needed to talk to her. But first, she had to talk to Hagan.

She had never been very fond of her mother. Their relationship was extremely rough after her father had died. She was still her mother, though, even if she didn't really like her, she had to go see her.

Clover gave a snort when she pulled him to a stop in front of Hagan's shop. She had just entered her shop when he spoke. "I knew you'd be here soon. I found a message hidden in the hilt of a sword someone shipped here to have me fix. Put me in a bit of rotten mood, thought my business was gaining popularity." He joked. "I don't know what it means, it's just the name of a town." He handed her the small note.

 _To your apprentice,_

 _Chi Tson_

"Chi Tson? You ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, I ship some equipment there now and again. It's only a few days away. Not a big place, might be better to call it a village than a town. What's this for, anyway?"

"It's complicated. I'll just say that it's something I have to take care of." She turned to leave. He called her before she left. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I've known you for nearly four years now. I'm not a fool. A fifteen year old girl comes into town with no family or past, never mentions why, and can fight damn better than she has any right to. You have your secrets, I just hope you realize that I, and probably that husband of yours too, don't care about 'em. You have your reasons for not bringing it up. I know from experience what it's like, trying to run away. I did the same thing when I was a lad. I lived in a village that was attacked by the first wave of the Fire Nation. They took my family. Burned my fingers off. I came here to run, but now I make weapons and smuggle them to the ones who fight. I couldn't forget what they did. It would have been an insult to my family. What I'm getting to is that whatever made you run away, don't keep running from it. It will change you whether you know it or not."

Jia took a moment to think on what he told her. "Like I said, it's complicated. Thanks for the advice, but it doesn't really apply here. I should be back to town in a week. I'll see you then."

Hagan watched as she left. He knew she was lying, even if she didn't realize it yet. He knew the look in her eye; it was the look of someone who's already done something they'll never forgive themselves for, and is terrified they'll do it again. His eyes glanced over the poster on the counter, and read the words again.

 _Wanted: Jora; threat to the Earth Kingdom_

 _Reward: 50000 Gold Pieces_

Enough gold to make a man and his grandchildren's grandchildren rich. He threw it in his forge, and watched the poster be consumed by fire.

She made it to Chi Tson on the night of the second day. Unfortunately, she didn't know what to do now. Luckily the village had an inn. She went in and pulled out two silver pieces and bought a room for the night. In the morning before leaving she asked the innkeeper if they knew of anyone named Suzanne that lived in the town. The innkeeper didn't know, but she said that a woman had moved into the house on the edge of the town. Jia figured that was as good a place to look as any.

The house looked like any other in town, but Jia knew it was the one. She asked a few townspeople to make sure the newcomer was here. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, her hand on her sword, ready to fight if this was a trap.

When the door opened, she let her hand fall. Her mother hugged her, and welcomed her inside.

She sat on a comfortable chair, with Suzanne on the opposite side of her. "How did you survive?"

"I was never at the house, I came home and some lady I've never met was dead, and you were gone. I went to report you missing, but no one ever found you. A few days after you left the men came back. They broke in the house and stuck a dagger to my throat. They wanted to know where you were, I told them I didn't know anything, and they left, but told me that if I ever tried to contact you, they'd kill us both."

Somehow, Jia felt nothing. It was as if she was watching a play. She played her part. "Why did they do it in the first place? What do they want?"

Suzanne looked down. "I know that much. You do too."

"What do you mean? I don't know anything."

"Anything? Surely you know by now?"

"Know what?"

"What you are. What happened to your father."

"What are you talking about? Father died in the war. You told me he did."

"I never spoke a word to you about your father."

"What? Yes you did." _Didn't she?_

"Stop pretending like you don't remember what you did to him!"

The world seemed to freeze. Her mother snapped and attacked her. She couldn't even feel any of the punches and scratches. Two people in fire nation armor came through a door and pulled her mother off her.

"What are you doing? She's the one you want! She's the avatar, damn it! I can prove it. She'll prove it herself if you beat it out of her! She did it before!"

"All you've proven is that you've wasted our time, you're insane, and you're going to rot in prison for it." The soldier snapped.

The soldiers dragged her mother past her. Jia's eyes were open, but she couldn't see. Her mind had closed in on itself, trying desperately to hide the memory her mother's words had made surface. Her mind's wasn't strong enough, however, and the memory pushed through the cracks. She saw herself, no more than five years old. Her mother was with her, looking at her with love in her eyes. There was a knock on the door, and when her mother opened it a group of soldiers came in and grabbed her. Jora was grabbed as well. While they were struggling the door slammed open again. Her father was covered with blood, but he lept into a stance and the ground beneath the soldiers broke apart and one was crushed against the ceiling by a slab of rock. The soldiers shot flames at him, but he lifted his earth-formed defense. He sent a dozen small rocks flying at them, but the soldiers blocked them easily. It was apparent her father was getting tired. Suzanne was clutching her, and she was crying loudly. Her father managed to connect a boulder to the helmet of one of the soldiers, which knocked him out. There was only one soldier left, but before he could finish the fight more soldiers came in. They surrounded her father, and one of them grabbed her. A dagger was held to her throat. The memory grew hazy and then her mind caught on fire. It was as if a hurricane had squeezed itself in her head and was trying to escape.

When the memory and pain cleared she saw her father, crushed in a pile of rubble. Her mother was cradling him in her arms. He was dying, but managed to tell her mother one last thing: "Keep her safe."

She could see Suzanne being taken by the soldiers now, but it was different, like she was looking out a window. Her mother had betrayed her. It was her mother who staged that night so Jora would run away, because she hated her for accidentally killing her father. And now Suzanne had tried to sell her to the fire nation. Jora wasn't angry. Or maybe it was that she was so angry that the anger cleared her mind. Her mother wasn't the true evil one here, Suzanne was twisted by hate. She was just as much a victim as Jora was, as her father was. The ones ultimately responsible were the Fire Nation. They were the reason all of this had happened. They made her kill her own father.

Voices whispered behind her. She turned, and instead of the interior of the house, it was dark, except for one thing. A vertical stream of light was flowing upward to infinity, branching out and connecting to what seemed like every star in the night sky. She could always feel its presence, like a small pressure in the back of her mind connecting a part of her to everything. For years she had ignored it, pushed it back, but now she realized it was her destiny to use it. Her power would not be ignored anymore. The light seemed grew brighter, as if acknowledging her recognition. She stepped forward, and it burned through her mind like lightning.

When Jora awoke she was wet. The smell of iron filled the air. It was too dark to see what was around her; it was a new moon. Something pinned her down. She reached back in her mind and connected again to the stream of power, only slightly this time. Her vision grew clearer and strength flooded through her. As if by instinct she pointed her hand at the rubble on top of her and a gale of wind blew it away. The strength faded as she pulled away from the stream. Whatever connection she had with the stream was broken, she could tell. It felt like an abomination of nature when she used it. It was like living in a house that wasn't yours, but amplified beyond imagination.

Her eyes adjusted slowly as she looked around. She was outside, or rather, the house had been destroyed. She saw two soldiers lying on the ground, a smaller figure was closer to her, and she realized the puddle she was in was Suzanne's blood, mixed with the soldiers who had planned with her. They had been crushed by a beam of wood.

She got up and looked around. Most of the village was also damaged, and the nearest houses were reduced to rubble. No one was in the town. Clover had ran off, she figured, because she didn't see any ostrich horses on the ground. A new moon... it had been a full day since she had come to the house. She walked through the abandoned streets, but couldn't find Clover, or any other mount, or anyone. She decided all she could do was walk. So she did. It made sense to her now why she was never any good at bending. The last Avatar was a firebender. The cycle hadn't broken: it chose her. Somehow, she must have been an airbender. Or at least descended from one. That was the only explanation she could think of.

Jora wiped the tears from her eyes. She wasn't crying, but her eyes teared anyway. She wasn't sad, she was much too angry to feel so. She knew things would never be back to normal. The fire nation almost certainly would know it was her now. Everyone would. Hagan was more right than he could have known: she couldn't run away from it, this was who she was. This is why she always felt the inexplicable need to fight and get stronger. It was her destiny to fight the fire nation.

She wished that she had been killed along with her father, but she wasn't, and she would make the Fire Nation regret that. She wouldn't be able to win the war like everyone hoped the Avatar could, but she would kill as much of the Fire Nation as she could before they killed her. That would have to be good enough for the world. It would be for her. That would come soon; right now, though, Jora needed to go home and break a promise.

 **Chi Tson: 52 AG**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Destiny

**The tale so far:**

 **Mai and Ty Lee help Azula, Zuko, Iroh, and Piandao escape from Orko's ship. The next day, Azula is visited by a powerful spirit of time known as Aevum, who reveals that a great cataclysmic event has slowly been unfolding since the start of the war. Aevum returns again when the group is confronted by a fully armed elite-class war ship. The spirit possess Azula and uses her to sink the ship, saving Piandao's life. Ty Lee see's the aura possessing her friend, and is unsettled by the sight. The group arrives to the Southern Air Temple, where Iroh hopes the strong energy of the temple helps Azula with her airbending. The idea fails, leading to even more strain in her and Iroh's relationship. Iroh leaves and returns with three sky bison. The fall equinox comes the same day, and Roku uses the time to talk to Azula. He gives her a warning to follow her Uncle's plan, but Azula is only angered by his advice. All the while Azula experiences strong visions of her past lives, and strange dreams. Azula plans to leave in secret for an unknown reason, but Zuko joins after catching her. Shortly after arriving in the Earth Kingdom, Azula gets seriously injured, and Zuko accidentally starts a forest fire that quickly surrounds them. Before passing out from the fumes, Zuko sees something as he's passing out. The flames grow closer, and he loses consciousness.**

 **While Azula is out, she has another vision of her past life as Jora. Jora, after her mother is killed, runs away to Gaoling, where she then lives in hiding for nearly five years. In that time she marries a wealthy man known as Tao, and has a child with him. Shortly after the child is born, a letter from her mother makes her leave to investigate. Her mother reveals to her that Jora was the avatar, and was almost caught as a child. Jora's father had fought to protect her, but Jora triggered the avatar state, which killed the captors, but also her father. Her mother had never forgiven Jora, and had staged her own death to rid herself of Jora. After she tells Jora, it is revealed that the reason she had called Jora to her was so she could offer her to the Fire Nation to collect the reward for the Avatar. The soldiers don't believe the story, and take Jora's mother away. Before they do, Jora's anger at learning the truth once again triggers the Avatar state, killing her mother and the soldiers. Jora heads back to Gaoling to tell her husband goodbye, deciding to spend the rest of her life fighting the Fire Nation.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny_

 _Chapter 15: A New Destiny_

* * *

Zuko's head throbbed. The strength in his arms was just enough to lift himself up to a sitting position. The familiar feeling of strong leather let him know that he was on Zara. That must have been the shape he had seen. He remembered seeing a light as well, but he might have just been seeing things. He looked out, there was still smoke in the sky, so he hadn't been out for long. To his surprise, and relief, there was no fire down below. He looked back. Azula was still unconscious. Next to her laid Mimo. Zuko shook the groggy feeling out of his head, and crawled up closer to Zara's. The bison must have been tired, since they hadn't been landed for more than two hours before having to leave.

"Did you save us all by yourself?"

In response he got only a growl. It sounded like a confirmation to Zuko, but maybe he was just hearing what he wanted to. He told Zara to head back to the temple as fast as he could, so they could get Azula to Iroh. Hopefully Iroh would know how to treat her injury. Zuko didn't dare try to tend to it himself. He didn't know much about medical treatment.

Time dragged by during the trip. In an attempt to pass the time, he tried going to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, however, the recent event replayed over and over in his mind. The part that was staying him from sleep was when he had frozen in fear. The moment replayed over and over in his mind, despite his wanting to forget all about it. The more he wished it gone, the more it seemed to solidify in his memory, drowning out all the other details. As the sun began to set, the temple appeared in the distance, and within ten minutes they landed. Zuko hopped off, and Zara crouched and leaned towards him so he could pick up Azula. The bison gave a loud roar to alert the group of their return. Iroh was the first to show up.

Iroh pulled Zuko in a hug and asked him what happened. Zuko told the story, from when he saw Azula leaving in the middle of the night until Zara came. Iroh listened, and while he was finishing the story Piandao, Ty Lee, and Mai arrived. Iroh looked at Azula.

"We need to remove the spearhead. If we leave it an infection could spread, if it hasn't already. Master Piandao, hand me your sword." The swordsman complied. "I'm going to have to cauterize it; we don't have enough bandages to stop the bleeding. Hold her down, hopefully she won't wake up. Zuko, you take out the spearhead."

Zuko looked at Azula. "Me? Are you sure I should do it?"

"We don't have a choice. Just pull it straight out quickly."

He didn't have as much confidence in himself as Iroh seemed to, but Zuko got on the other side of Azula and got ready. Iroh held two fingers on the blade of Piandao's sword, and channel heat into it. After a few seconds Iroh nodded. Piandao grabbed Azula's shoulders. Zuko carefully grabbed the spearhead, and swiftly pulled it up. Dark blood began seeping fast from the open wound, but quickly Iroh closed it and pressed the sword against her skin.

Azula winced in her sleep, but luckily she didn't wake. The wound looked bad to Zuko, but he looked towards Piandao and Iroh before mentioning that. Their faces both looked grim.

"Will she be ok?" He asked them.

"It's hard to tell. The wound looks infected, there isn't much we can do without medicine. If she doesn't get treatment… I don't think she'll make it without it."

Ty Lee joined in the conversation. "Okay, so we get some medicine, where do we go to get that?"

"For an injury like this? We'd need to go to a major city. Ba Sing Se would have medicine we need, but there would be a long wait we can't afford. Omashu may have some, but the odds aren't in our favor that it'd be strong enough." Iroh glanced a Piandao, then said, "We should go to the Northern Water Tribe. They have healers there who can work faster and more effectively than any medicine outside the Fire Nation could. It will take longer than I'd like, but it's the only thing I can think to do."

The group looked at each other to see if anyone had a better idea. None of them did. Zuko looked at Mimo, who had sat down next to him. Sarcastically, he asked the lemur if it could make up any medicine around the temple. It only gave him a confused look in response.

Iroh and Piandao left to pack for the trip. With the bisons' at full speed the trip would need at least two stops and three days to complete, they figured. Much faster than any ship, but still not as fast as Zuko would have liked. He wished they had time to let Zara rest, but the bison seemed confidant and full of energy, and there wasn't any time anyway. Either the young sky bison was unusually energetic, or it must have really bonded with Azula since they had met, and known she was in danger. Zuko thought it to be the former. Azula didn't do well with animals.

Before anyone could adjust to the sudden change, they were off. Zuko was alone on Zara. Well, mostly alone; Azula and Mimo were with him, but they weren't much company. He had wanted to ride with Mai, but that would leave Ty Lee alone, and he didn't think it was fair to do that to her. He was responsible for the trip, so he should be the one to ride alone.

The feeling of hard leather beneath him started to get annoying. He'd spent most of the last two days on Zara's saddle. He'd have a few more days to hate it even more. There was a debate over whether to stop in the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation, but the Fire Nation had won out. While it was quicker to travel over the Earth Kingdom, it would risk exposing them by flying over heavily populated colonies, while the population of the Fire Nation Isles was few and far between. There's no telling how people would react to three flying bison passing over them. That's what Iroh had said at least, and Piandao agreed. Zuko didn't, it made the trip longer than it needed to be, but decided to trust the wiser pair over himself. He'd already made enough bad decisions, he figured. When they finally did reach the Fire Nation isles, they landed on a relatively unpopulated one.

Again Zuko hopped off Zara and picked Azula up with Iroh's help. They set her down and began to set up a temporary camp. The group landed right on the outside of a large forest. Unlike the forest in the earth kingdom, this forest was still a rich green despite being the middle of autumn, and ironically smelled more earthy. When he peered into it, Zuko felt a strange presence coming from somewhere within it's woods, but had no urge to investigate. After his last trip into a forest he didn't feel very welcomed into one. The feeling went away quickly, and he went back to helping set up their camp.

Piandao suggested they make a makeshift bedding for Azula, and to his surprise Mai volunteered the two of them to fetch the material they would use. Piandao cautioned them not to go very far in the forest, as it could be easy to get lost in. Without even asking him to follow, Mai grabbed him by the arm and dragged him with her. Once they were out of earshot of the camp, Mai let go, and Zuko spoke up.

"What's wrong? Is this an 'I'm mad at you.' thing?"

In answer to his question, Mai kicked him hard in the shin. "Of course I'm angry you idiot! You disappear out of nowhere and when you come back you don't even talk to me? What's your problem?"

"There is no problem. And that hurt by the way!"

"Good, it was supposed to hurt."

"It's not like I wanted to leave; Azula is the one you should be kicking."

"I know Azula. She wouldn't have wanted you to go with her, whatever it was she was doing."

"So I should have let her go alone?"

"She can take care of herself."

"I didn't go to take care of her. I went because I didn't want her to do anything stupid while she was gone."

"Why would you even care? I thought you and Azula hated each other?"

"That doesn't mean I want her to die! She's still family. Besides if she gets in trouble I'll probably be dragged into it with her."

"Either way, next time say something, at least. Out of everyone here you and Ty Lee are the only two I can actually trust. Iroh and that swordsman always keep what they're thinking to themselves. I can't have you doing that with me too."

"I won't."

"Then tell me: what were you two doing?"

"She wanted to see the Earth Kingdom for herself, to see if what we were taught was true. That's what she told me, at least."

"Sounds like her. How did she get hurt?"

"We ran into some Fire Nation soldiers."

"And they actually hurt her?"

"No, not them. A guard from the town we were going to visit saw her firebend, and attacked her behind her back."

"I guess that's the balance at work. Every side is against us equally. Sorry for getting so mad. This just hasn't been exactly what I thought it would."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know. A plan, maybe? It feels like we're chasing after something that's not there. Obviously the Fire Lord and all _is_ _there_ … but it doesn't feel like we're making any progress."

"I'm sure that Iroh is trying his best. It's not like he's ever done this before. And Azula isn't the best student."

"Azula's hardly the best at anything, as much as she'd like to be. All she's really good at is lying, scheming, and fighting."

"That's a bit harsh. Aren't you friends with her?"

Mai scoffed and started to look for any soft material that they had been sent to collect. "Why would you think that? Because I didn't refuse the princess's friendship when she personally asked me? You might be too nice to use your influence like that, but she wasn't. She's been better lately, but it doesn't change everything she's done. I like knives, Ty Lee can see and interrupt chi. Azula likes us because we can do useful things in fights that she can't. That's what I think at least. She's always telling us to practice. It would be just like her: thinking in strategies. Our ' _friendship'_ is nothing but a game plan she might need."

"So why come, if you hate her so much?"

Mai suddenly found interest in her task of finding bedding. "I was… bored."

"Really? You ran away from home and stole a chunk of your parents fortune because you were bored?"

"I don't have to tell you why I came."

Zuko gave up on questioning her. Mai wasn't the type to budge if she didn't want to say something. "Fine, but if it makes you feel better I really didn't want to go with her. I would have tried to stop her, but, well, you know Azula."

"Yeah, I know Azula. By the way, I don't _hate_ her, really. After so long I have gotten used to her faults, as big as they are. I just can't trust her at all. Maybe now that she's away from her father she might change. Or maybe it's too late for her to. I don't know. I've got my share, you go collect yours." Mai said, leaving him alone.

Zuko wasn't sure what to think of what Mai had told him. Surprisingly, the thing that stuck with him the most is her confession of not liking Azula. Zuko had always assumed that she and Mai were friends. After the fountain incident, he did begin to wonder why Mai or Ty Lee liked Azula, but now he wondered if even Ty Lee considered his sister a genuine friend.

Though he didn't have any friends at the Capital himself, Zuko didn't want any back then. He was too busy with his and Azula's rivalry to make any. On top of that, Zuko hardly had any social skills, and was too shy to make friends anyway. He never thought that Azula might have had similar problems; she was perfect at everything else. It seemed every day of this adventure he learned something new about his sister, and he wasn't sure yet if that was a good or a bad thing. Right now it didn't feel good or bad, he just felt disappointment in himself.

While he was thinking, Zuko absentmindedly paced around the forest. His duty of collecting the impromptu bedding was forgotten. He might have been lost in thought for a much longer time, but a strange feeling came over him and snapped him back to reality. He realized how far off he had wandered, and began to get nervous about finding his way back to the group. He turned around and began retracing his steps.

After five minutes Zuko began to worry. He couldn't have walked this far into the forest could he? Was it possible he got turned around at one point and was now walking even deeper in the forest? With every step he took, his confidence diminished. He decided to turn around, thinking he must have accidentally been heading the wrong direction. When he did turn however, he found a bright pair of eyes looking at him through the dark behind the trees.

Immediately he knew that the eyes belonged to something unlike anything else he'd ever seen. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Unsure of how to react, he slowly moved one step back. Something grabbed him from behind, and with a surprised shout he spun around, and came face-to-face with Piandao. He looked back to the eyes, but they were gone. After a second, he noticed Piandao was talking to him, and only got a snippet of what he was saying.

"-taking so long?"

Zuko paused. "Nothing, just got a little lost for a bit."

Piandao scanned the trees with squinted eyes. "Okay, well let's hurry back to camp. It wasn't a good idea to ask you to come into this forest in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, right now we should worry about eating. You'll need the strength."

"What about the bed?"

"Forget about it. We don't need it anyway."

Zuko was irritated, but followed Piandao anyway. When they got back at the camp, he noticed everyone was sitting around their makeshift fire talking. Piandao took a seat, and so did he. When they saw him all the talking stopped.

"What's going on?" He asked them. Everyone was quiet, and avoided his gaze. The air was filled with the distinct silence that only occurs before being told news that no one wants to deliver. Iroh broke the silence.

"Azula's condition is worse than Master Piandao and I said it was. If she isn't treated by morning, she'll most likely die."

Zuko stood up. "Then why are we- we have to go find help! Are you planning on just sitting here?!"

"Calm down, Zuko, we h-"

"CALM DOWN? Azula is _dying_! Do you even care?"

"Of course I do! Which is all the more reason why we shouldn't be wasting time arguing."

Zuko grew all the angrier, but Iroh was right. He begrudgingly sat. "So what are we doing? What's our plan?"

Iroh looked at Piandao, and they had a wordless exchange. Piandao spoke up.

"Do you know where we are? What forest this is?"

"No. Why does it matter?"

"Yes. This is the Forgetful Valley."

Zuko paused. He always thought the Forgetful Valley was just a tale. Stories were told that if someone ventured deep into it's jungle, and _if_ they came out, they would not remember anything about their life. Why were they here? He asked the question aloud to his uncle.

"The source of the forest's ability is a powerful spirit. The avatar is the bridge of their world and ours. There is a chance that the spirit might help her because of that."

"So why didn't you tell us that we're going here?"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone but Piandao about this. I was going to leave into the forest tonight with Azula alone. Understand that the forest could be dangerous. We don't know what will happen, or if the spirit will even be willing to help. But Piandao convinced me that I was being foolish. Spirits respond to emotions and feelings. They see these things as clearly as we see the sky." Iroh looked down. "That's why we decided I can't be the one to go. Neither Piandao or I have any real connection to Azula. Our desire to save the Avatar is greater than our desire to save her. It would insult the spirit to ask for such a selfish request. The one who should go is you."

No one seemed surprised by Iroh's words. Zuko looked around at them. This was the reason no one was looking him in the eyes. "Me?"

"The forest is too dangerous." Piandao said. "We don't know whether the spirit will help us or not. Since you're the closest to Azula it only makes sense for you to be the one to go."

Zuko stood up. " _I'm_ the closest to Azula? I've hated her for years!" He gestured towards Ty Lee. "If anyone it's probably Ty Lee that really cares about her!"

Ty Lee looked up in surprise, then quickly looked down.

"Well? Aren't you friends with her?" He asked Ty Lee roughly.

"Well… I..." She said quietly.

"Well what! Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I'm the one who's being asked to go into a forest that could kill me to save a sister who's done nothing but torment me for years!"

"Fine! I'm not friends with her! She's mean, sick, and twisted! Her aura lights up every time she's hurting someone; she's a terrible person! The only reason I act like we're friends is because that's what she wants, and if I don't do what she wants she'll just hurt _me_!" Ty Lee stood up looked at Zuko. "I _don't_ want her to die, but that doesn't mean I like her. I'm sorry, but I can't help. I know what it's like seeing people's emotions. If spirits can do it too… I can't help her."

"Then why are you even here?" Zuko asked her.

Ty Lee turned and left, wiping her eyes as she did. Zuko looked at Mai, who was giving him a nasty look. "What?" He asked hotly.

"You idiot! She wants to help, believe it or not. It isn't her fault that Azula acted like she did. If Azula had been a better friend we'd both jump at the chance to save her. This is what happens when you hold a knife behind your friends' backs. They'll start doing the same to you, even if they don't always want to."

Iroh stood and walked closer to Zuko. Zuko couldn't look at him. "Mai is right, Prince Zuko; a flower planted in poisoned soil will never bloom. Azula tainted her friendships, and even her family, with lies, hurt, and hatred." He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "But the difference between friendship and family is that the flower of family's roots can spread beyond the poison, and find the rich soil the earth has to offer."

"Fine; I'll do it." Zuko said, before shrugging off Iroh's hand. "But she's _your_ family too."

Zuko prepared to leave. He'd eaten a full meal, and had a small satchel of dried meat that could last for a few days, as well as a full canister of water. He couldn't afford to bring anything else. He said his goodbyes to everyone, and picked up Azula. He and Mai had practiced how to carry someone on their shoulders back on the ship. Uncle said it would come in handy knowing how to carry someone, but he never thought he'd have to do it so soon, and never, ever would have imagined he'd be carrying Azula. Mai was taller than Azula, so comparatively Azula wasn't that heavy to him, though he knew after just an hour she would feel much, much heavier. Without looking back, mainly because he couldn't while carrying Azula, he went into the forest.

The forest seemed more alive than anywhere else he'd ever been in. If he paused and stared at one spot, he began to notice movement everywhere. The dead leaves and twigs hid the fact that every inch of the forest was alive. It was teeming with strange bugs, animals he didn't have names for, and animals so small it looked like fine dirt moving. He even thought he saw _tree_ s moving behind the trees a few times. At the moment Zuko guessed he'd been walking for about two hours, though it felt much longer. He gave up trying to navigate. The forest didn't let him anyway. The first hour he had tried sticking straight, but somehow found himself coming across the same landmarks half a dozen times.

Taking a different approach, Zuko decided on wandering aimlessly. His legs were burning, but he couldn't afford to be comfortable. As much as he hated Azula, he couldn't let her die. Not just because he felt responsible for what happened, but also because, to him, not doing all he could was just as bad as killing her himself. He wasn't like father. Father would go through anyone if they got in his way. Zuko was unsure about whether that truly was a trait of strength, like Father himself as well as Azula regarded it, or if it was a trait of cruelty, like Uncle believed. It seemed like it was obviously a strength; the man who pushed through the crowd got to his destination sooner. So why did Zuko feel so guilty every time he hurt someone else?

One of the answers flashed through his mind in the form of his mother's face. She had taught him that nothing is worth having if you have to hurt someone to get it. It was the complete opposite of what Father had told him. Mother and Father couldn't have been more different. It made him wonder just why his father chose her as his wife. Maybe it was fate's way of keeping the balance. Cruel and powerful on one side, and love and weakness on the other. He wished that he could just choose a side like everyone else. Azula had ever since he could remember. Iroh, even when he was a general, had always been loving. Zuko even had more warm childhood memories with Iroh than with his own Father, that wasn't saying much though, since he didn't have any fond memories of Ozai.

Zuko wished it was like the stories his mother told him when he was little. Where the people were only good and bad. Zuko had no place in those stories. He was a blurred line, with a desire to be strong and powerful, but always ending up soft and weak. The recent memory back in the Earth Kingdom crept up on him. While he hid in fear, Azula had fought. She was unflinching when faced with danger, and he had been frozen by it.

He shook away the tirade of bad thoughts that were filling his head. Guilt built up in his mind. Azula's life was in danger, and he was busy feeling sorry for himself. He wasn't the only one struggling to find his place. Azula had been betrayed by Father, too. Now it seemed even she wasn't sure if the world was as simple as they had thought. She must be doubting Father's idea of power, or else she'd never have tried to save the guard who caused this whole thing. Or maybe she had some other reason Zuko didn't know about. He hoped that he could ask her himself soon. At this point, it seemed to him that Azula was the only person who could understand the frustration he'd felt for so long. Before he could ask her anything, though, he had to save her. His legs burned worse than ever, but he pushed on regardless. As he did the forest around him shifted, and somehow seemed denser. The trees got taller, the muddy ground grew colder, the leaves grew greener, and the silence grew more deafening. Every footstep seemed to sink a little deeper in the muck than the last, and every breath was harder than the last. With every glance, it felt like someone was watching him in the dark, just far enough to go unseen. Zuko looked up in hopes of getting a glimpse of the moon, but only black and dark green covered his vision.

Zuko stopped. In front of his path, glowing in the dark beyond his sight, were two eyes. For a few moments he thought they were growing, but Zuko soon realized the eyes were only getting closer. He was stuck. The only way to move fast enough to have even a chance of outrunning whatever it was was to drop Azula, and he wasn't going to do that. The eyes came out of the darkness, and were revealed to belong to a huge wolf, that faintly glowed a pale blue. The look the wolf gave him didn't seem aggressive. It only stared at him curiously. It eyed him up and down, looking for something, then turned around. It looked back at him and nodded, as if to ask, "Well, are you just going to stand there?" Zuko didn't know how he was able to read the expression on a wolf so well; it might as well have spoken to him. He had no other ideas, so he followed.

The wolf walked along a path that Zuko could have sworn had appeared out of nowhere. After a few minutes the wolf stopped in the first clearing Zuko had seen in the forest. A large lake filled most of it. The surface looked like black glass in the cloudy moonless night. He set down Azula, and looked at the wolf. It looked up into the sky and howled. Zuko wondered for a moment if perhaps he had been led into a trap by the strange creature, and the thought grew louder as a light from below the water began to glow. The ghostly light grew brighter and brighter, until the forest around him was as visible as they'd be in broad daylight. Zuko gasped as he saw the reason for his unease earlier. Every tree, leaf, rock, and even animal had faces twisted onto them. Some were hard to spot, and only vaguely face-like, while others looked like perfect sculptures. This forest, he thought, was definitely home to a spirit. Looking at the still glowing lake, he realized, for better or worse, he would be meeting that spirit soon. The now bright water rippled violently, then began to shake as if reacting to a huge earthquake. A figure ripped open the surface, and rose above him, then the trees, and even further. The figure was bigger than anything he'd ever seen. It looked like a tree, but it had arms, and many faces surrounding it's head, which was adorned with a crown of large horns that reached higher than any tree. Zuko could hardly believe such a thing could be real, let alone be living in a forest on the same Earth he had been living on all his life. The figure slowly moved, looking down at him. His heart stopped. If it wanted, this thing could kill him as easy as he would blow out a candle. The mountain of wood creaked and groaned as it moved. The thing's head got closer, and Zuko saw it was getting smaller. Soon, the spirit, for he had no doubt now that that is what this creature was, shrank to the size of a very tall person. Seeing it more clearly, Zuko saw that it was feminine. It's body looked almost elegant, as if it was donning a wedding dress made of wood. It's hands were long and thin, with fingers that could almost scratch the ground. It's faces were featureless, but strangely beautiful, and glowed white. It's "crown" was actually wooden horns that grew between each of its six faces, covering its eyes.

The thing, despite not having eyes, stared at him. He realized it might be waiting for him to say something, but he wasn't sure if he could. The spirit twisted its heads, looking down at were Azula was. It looked back at him, and opened its mouths. When it spoke, every face used its own voice and they came together in a beautiful melodious chorus.

" _Why do you come to me in my home? Do you come here to die? To forget? To start again? Or do you come here for another reason?"_

Zuko wasn't quite sure what the spirit was talking about, but he knew it would be wise to tell the truth.

"I came here to ask for your help."

" _For your sister?"_

"How do you know she's my sister?"

" _I can see your mother's face in both of you. You are Ursa's son, Zuko. Your sister is her daughter, Azula."_

"You know our mom?"

" _I am the mother of all faces; I recognize and know every face, but yes, I have also personally met your mother. I made her face with_ such _beauty. She came to me not many seasons ago, wanting to erase her memories and rid herself of her identity, to start a new life with her true love, and leave the pain of her old life behind. It hurt greatly that she rejected the face I had made so well for her. I believe it hurt her as well."_

"Mother forgot about us? Why? Why would she forget us?"

" _I cannot answer that question for her, child. If it is any comfort, the choice caused her much grief."_

Zuko didn't know what to think. He had so many questions. He looked at Azula.

"Can you save her?"

" _I will do what I can to save her. This is all I can do for you. After, I will leave, and you will never see me again. Just know that there are many other things you could ask for that I could provide: wealth, beauty, longevity... are you sure this is what you wish?"_

"Of course it is! How could I ask for anything else?"

" _Very well. You are quite selfless. No other person has ever come here on account of another. For that, I will make an exception, and help_ you with _your_ problem _, as well as your sister."_

"Help me with what? The only help I asked for was for my sister."

" _I can see it in your expression. There is doubt in your eyes. A struggle that is mirrored strongly in your sister. You are confused, and angry. Why?"_

"I don't know. I just feel… I don't know."

" _I'm afraid I can't help with what I don't know. But what I can do is give you knowledge that may help. I have seen many humans come here with very self-centered minds. This seems to cause them nothing but pain. The advice I would give you, having learned from those pitiful humans would be to not follow the path that those around you have laid in front of you. Look at the path they build, and walk on it where you deem it is right, but stray from it if you feel you must. If you don't know where to go, then simply look, and choose what your heart tells you to. This is what makes humans different from spirits. Every spirit knows its path from the second they come into being. We are children of the balance, destined to be how we are. Your destiny, however, is restrained only to the one you choose. Do not blindly follow a path chosen for you. Only you know which path is right. Any other will surely lead you to unhappiness."_

Zuko tried to burn the advice in his mind. Spirits were known to have neer limitless wisdom. Advice from one was priceless in worth. "Thank you." He said. It was the only thing he could think of.

" _Place your sister in the water. Do so and she will be made well."_

Zuko went to Azula. The blue wolf from earlier grabbed her legs gently with its mouth, helping him. They set her down in the water, and she floated closer to the spirit. Azula stopped in front of it, and the spirit sank beneath the waves like lead. A glow approached Azula, and then engulfed her. Hands of water grabbed her and pulled her under. The glow brightened, then faded. Azula came back up, and drifted back to the edge of the lake. Zuko approached her. He looked at her side. The wound was gone, but a large scar marked where it had been. The lake rippled once more, and the face of the spirit shined on its surface.

" _Her wound has been healed, but she suffers a wound that cannot be seen. Her energy is twisted and blocked. It is because of the internal struggle that she suffers. Tell to her the advice I have given you. It is my time to leave now. Goodbye, Zuko, son of Ursa."_

He stared at the now plane lake, and thanked the spirit that was no longer there. He had forgotten how tired he was. His body felt heavy, and he laid down beside Azula. The weight on his chest vanished. He'd actually done it. He found the spirit and saved Azula. With a smile he closed his eyes and rested for the first time in what felt like a week. His rest was interrupted by a loud noise. The first thing he noticed is that the sun was up, but going down. His rest had turned to sleep, a long stretch of it. The second thing he noticed was that Azula was screaming. She was still asleep, but was throwing her arms around as if she was looking for something. She was calling out someone's name. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little. Azula went quiet and opened her eyes. They were wide, and darted around.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"We're safe. You're in a forest. What do you mean, 'Who are you?' I'm your brother."

"I don't… brother…?" Azula said to herself.

"Azula? Are you okay."

"Azula?" She looked at him, then she held out her hands and looked down at them. She crawled to the lake and looked at her reflection.

"Azula. That's right." She said.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her. She didn't look up.

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes. My head is killing me. Do you have any water?"

He handed her the waterskin, and she drank it all in a few gulps. He watched her for a while. Her face was contorted, and she rubbed her temples. After about ten minutes she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we, exactly."

"The Forgetful Valley."

"Of course we are. That's just… of course. What's happened?"

"Zara got us out of the Earth Kingdom, and-"

"No, not from there, earlier."

"Oh, umm… Well, I caught you ready to leave the air temple, so I to-"

"No, no. Farther than that."

"Azula, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing… I was on a ship, Orko's. I fell asleep… he went crazy… Okay, I'm starting to remember again. Start at when we got to the air temple. I should remember more as you go."

Zuko summarized everything he could remember Azula doing. She seemed to recall more and more as he did. Finally he got to when he found her about to leave the temple.

"I remember it now. Everything, I mean. How long has it been?" She asked.

"Nearly two- actually three- days. What's with you? Who were you calling for?"

"What?"

"When you woke up, you were saying a name. Tao, who is that?"

"No one. Forget it."

"What do you mean forget it? It's not something you can just brush away. You wake up and can't even remember your own name but you're calling for someone else I've never heard of? That's weird, even by our standards. What's going on with you?"

"You aren't going to drop this, I'm guessing?"

He gave a look to let her know he wasn't.

"Fine." She said. "I've been having dreams, well, visions or something. I'm not sure what they are. They've been happening on and off, not too often. They've been getting worse though. I'm not sure why they're happening."

"What type of dreams?"

"They aren't dreams. They happen when I'm asleep, but it's more like I'm living a different life. I'm not aware of it when it's happening. It just feels like I'm… living. Time doesn't feel the same either. I can be asleep for only an hour, but the vision feels like it's been days."

"How long was this one?"

"Really. At least ten months or so."

"Woah. That's not good. You remember it all? Is it always the same thing?"

"It's always been the same person. One of the avatars before me. Jora. The first one wasn't her, actually. It was Sahren, the one before her. When I woke up just now, I thought I _was_ her. It was like that last time, but this was worse. Last time I snapped out of it quickly, but this time took a while."

"Can you stop them?"

"Obviously not, you idiot. Why would I keep having them if I could stop them?"

"I mean like, do you think you _can_ stop them?"

"If I can I don't know how."

"Is there any reason you think they might be happening for?"

"I don't know. When I talked to Roku he to-"

"You talked to Avatar Roku?" Zuko interrupted.

"For a short time, yes."

"When did yo- Never mind it doesn't really matter. We should get back to the others and tell Iroh about th-."

"Not happening. You keep it to yourself."

"He could help."

"I don't want his help."

"Why do-" Zuko paused. "Fine. It's up to you."

"So how did I- Wait." Azula put her hand under her shirt, and felt for the wound that was the last thing she remembered feeling before waking up. All she felt was a scar. "You said I was asleep for two days? How is it healed?"

"That's why we're at the Forgetful Valley. A spirit is the reason for the rumours about this place, and she agreed to help you."

"In return for what?"

"Nothing."

Let me guess, it was a favor for the 'oh-so-important' avatar?"

"Actually, I don't think she ever even mentioned the avatar."

"Really? Good. I'm sick of being seen as that. What else did it say?"

"Huh?"

"You made it sound like you two talked for a while. Did it say anything else?"

"Yeah. Just some advice." He told her the advice the spirit had given him. He was surprised at how intently she listened. He didn't expect her to care. When he finished she looked at him.

"The spirit said that?"

"Yeah, she thought it might help with untwisting your energies or something."

"And she didn't mention that I was the avatar?"

"No, I'm not even sure if she knew. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just really good advice. I think the spirit was right; I needed to hear it." Azula got up, shot out a ball of blue flame, and nodded.

"How do you get your fire like that?"

"Thanks for passing the advice. Where's the group?"

He pointed. "That direction I think, but I'm not too sure because wh- Hey!" Azula had already started leaving. Zuko insulted her under his breath and quickly picked up their supplies. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Shut up. Stop talking to me."

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, it might have something to do with remembering that I literally got stabbed in the back by the person whose life I saved. Just shut up and keep carrying my stuff."

Zuko began to lose his temper. "You know what, why did you even save that guy? You've never done anything to help anyone but yourself. All you've ever been is a selfish jerk."

Azula stopped and turned. "Right, of course. Why did I save him? Maybe it was because I wanted an excuse to hurt people, or maybe I just wanted to kill the guard myself! It could never ever be that I, the selfish and evil Azula, could _ever_ do anything good. There's no way that maybe I, for once, was trying to do the right thing! Well, now I see where it gets me. You and Iroh both wonder why I hate you two. How can I _not_ when both of you treat me like dirt no matter what I do? When you did something wrong Mother and Iroh would always step in and just give you a little scolding. But if I took even a step out of place it was always Father who would… You know what gets me the most? It's that you're even here. Do you think if you were the Avatar, that Iroh would have even _thought_ about taking me?"

"You wouldn't even want to go."

"I wouldn't! But I would never even have the choice! I've been trying to do things Iroh's way. I thought with Father wanting me dead and Iroh needing me alive I might finally _try_ to be different, but not even all this can change anything. I'm done doing things his way, and this time, I won't let you get in my way. I'm leaving the second I get to camp, and if you try to stop me again, I _will_ hurt you. Thanks for the advice."

Azula turned and walked briskly away. Zuko caught up quickly and grabbed her shoulder.

"You can't ju-" Azula spun around and his vision went dark. A painful sensation numbed the feeling of the ground slamming into his back. He tried to breath, but the wind was knocked out of him. His stomach began burning, and he realized his clothes were on fire. He twisted around, and the wet mud ground snuffed out the flames, but the burning feeling didn't stop. Zuko tore his shirt off and looked at his injury. At first he thought it was all covered in mud, until he realized that most of the skin on his stomach and chest was burned. She attacked him, she actually tried to killed him. He knew she was angry, but he didn't think she would ever actually do something like this. He didn't see how he would survive. Azula was gone, and he was in the middle of the Forgetful Valley. The name gave him an idea. The spirit of the forest said she would leave, but right now he didn't see any other hope. He had to make it back to the lake. The sun's light was almost gone, so he had to move fast, or he might get lost. He tried getting up, but his body flashed with pain. A scary thought popped in his mind. He might actually be dead before the sun was down. The thought pushed him through the pain, and he managed to stumble forward. Every step was excruciating, and made him wonder how far they could have possibly gone in such a short time. The already faint sunlight vanished in a matter of seconds. It took him slightly longer than that to realized that it was his vision that was gone. Stars danced in the dark, but he kept pushing forward. He collapsed, barely registering the splash of cool water.

If he wasn't so scared, he would have been mad. Just a few days ago he had been in a situation a lot like this, and now here he was again. He hoped that fate would repeat itself, that he would see a light and wake up and everything would be okay. All he had to do was just open his eyes and look up, and the light would come. Using the last bit of strength he had, he opened his eyes. There was no light with him in the water; he was alone. He thought of his mother, who didn't even know she had a son to lose, and he thought about his father, who didn't care. He thought of Iroh. Would he ever know what happened, or would Azula lie to him? Would he believe her? His thoughts grew dim. He felt them begin to fade, and knew what it meant. He shouldn't have been so scared; it was no different than going to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Bamboo and Lotus

**Last Time: Zuko awakens after nearly dying, to find he had been saved by Azula's bison, Zara. Azula is gravely injured, and to save her Iroh and Piandao seek help from the spirit of the Forgetful Valley. Knowing that spirits respond to emotion, the group decides Zuko is the only one fit to bring Azula to the spirit, since he is the one closest to her. Zuko find the spirit, and learns that his mother had also seeked the spirit, but had asked it to erase all her memories and to change her face, so she could start a new life. Zuko is shocked and confused by the revelation. Upon hearing his selfless request, the spirit gives Zuko advice that it hopes will help both he and Azula. The spirit heals Azula, then departs. Azula awakes, and is extremely confused. Zuko learns that she has been having strong visions of her past life. Azula refuses to let him tell anyone else. Zuko shares the spirit's advice with her, and she changes her demeanor very quickly. Zuko is agitated by her shift in mood, and after an argument tries to stop her from leaving. Azula gets angry and gravely burns him. Dying from the injury, Zuko manages to stay alive long enough to reach the lake where the spirit had appeared. The spirit doesn't come, and Zuko drowns.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 16: Bamboo and Lotus_

* * *

Azula didn't know her way around the forest, but a path seemed to create itself as she moved through it. It had been around an hour since she awoke. By now the sun was down, and only a sliver of moon remained to light the night, as well as a small orange flame she held in her hand. She could have made it blue, but that took more energy, and the orange lit the night better anyway. The trees started to become less dense as she walked, and shortly after she noticed, she could see another fire in the dark. She rehearsed her story in her mind. She grabbed some dirt, and smeared it across herself and clothes. Then she grabbed a stick and scratched herself with it in a few places, making sure to draw a bit of blood. She shook her hair loose and dirtied it. Hopefully her appearance was convincing. If not, her performance had to be perfect. She paused for a bit, then ran out of the woods.

Iroh hadn't slept at all since Zuko had left. He didn't know what was taking so long, and couldn't bare the thought of… No, Zuko would come back, he had to. Piandao had already stopped Iroh from going in after Zuko half a dozen times now. Somehow the swordsman always convinced him that Zuko was okay, and that he would be coming back any moment now. Now even Piandao was concerned. He didn't say it, but this was the third night Zuko had been in the forest. The two girls were also growing fearful. Whenever they asked him questions, whether about the forest, the spirit, or if he had any idea how long it would take for the two siblings to return, Iroh had to feign calmness. He would tell them he wasn't sure, but that Zuko would come back with Azula any moment now. The same lie Piandao told him. In truth he knew that if Zuko hadn't found the spirit by now, Azula was surely dead. He knew that even if she did, Zuko wouldn't give up. That only fed his concerns. Without the Avatar, would the spirit even show itself? He didn't know much about the spirit of the forest, but if it was like others he had encountered it would have a short temper. Carrying a dead avatar… he didn't know how a spirit would take to that.

Iroh kept staring into the fire, letting the dance of fire distract his eyes while his mind roamed. A rustle from the trees gathered all of his attention. He stood up, and looked at the forest. Piandao stood as well. Both of them watched intently. The sound of quick and light footsteps grew closer to the edge of the forest, and finally a figure ran out, and fell on the ground. Iroh lit a fire in his hand for light, rushed over, and saw it was Azula. She looked ragged and tired. It sounded like she had been running for hours. Her eyes were large, and darted around quickly, only looking at him for a second before moving somewhere else. Piandao helped her sit up.

"Azula! What happened? Where's your brother?" He asked her.

Her voice was shaky and tearful. "I don't know. I woke up… and the spirit… it said only one of us could go... it grabbed him and took him with it."

Iroh grit his teeth. "Where's was the spirit?"

Azula pointed where she came. "Straight inside. In a lake. I'm sorry Uncle… I couldn't stop it… I tried, but..."

Iroh looked at Piandao. "You stay here with her and the other two. I'm looking for Zuko."

Piandao nodded. He knew Iroh wouldn't be talked out of going this time. Iroh quickly left to where Azula had pointed.

Azula waited about thirty minutes after Iroh left. She had been sitting around the fire eating a bowl of stew that Piando had fixed her. Ty Lee and Mai were asleep about ten feet away, far enough to not be heard. She told Piandao she was tired, and needed to rest. He assured her that he would be on the lookout. She went to the two's tent, and shook them awake. When Ty Lee saw it was her, her eyes grew. Azula quickly covered Ty Lee's mouth, and gestured her to be quiet. Mai whispered to ask what she was doing here, and if Zuko was back too.

Azula paused, to see if she could hear Piandao move. When she decided it was safe, she spoke. "No, it's just me. I need you two to help me with something."

"Where's Zuko?" Mai asked.

"He stayed back in the forest. I had to convince Iroh to leave for a bit."

"What? What for?"

"That's what I need help with." Azula told the two the plan.

Ty Lee moved Azula's hand and whispered, "Azula that's insane. We can't do that! Besides, Iroh said th-"

"I don't care what he said! This is the right move. I know it is."

"Is Zuko coming with us?" Mai asked.

"No. He's staying behind to help throw Iroh off our trail."

"Zuko's helping you trick Iroh? I don't buy it."

"I didn't say he was staying behind willingly.

Mai kicked her foot up and pulled out a knife up to Azula's throat. "What did you do to him?"

Azula looked down at the knife. Ty Lee yelled in surprise as Azula twisted away from the knife and knocked Mai's hand down in one swift move. She burned through the tent and jumped out of it. Mai and Ty Lee were too busy getting out of the inflamed fabric to stop her. Piandao was coming towards them. He looked concerned, but gripped his sheathed blade. He and the campfire was in the way of her and the bison. She needed to get to Zara. She whistled and called for the bison, hoping it was a light sleeper. She saw the smallest bison stir. Piandao asked her what she was doing. Not bothering to explain, she kicked a wall of fire in front of him. He drew the sword and shielded himself with it. She used the moment to dash around him. He caught her by the leg with his own, but was too slow to trip her. She stumbled, but got past him. He turned and ran after her. She threw fire behind her, to slow him down. After a second whistle, Zara stood up, and shook himself awake. Again she seperated her and Piandao with a wall of fire. She grabbed Zara's saddle and threw it up quickly on him. She connected one strap, and climbed on.

"Well fix it later. Go! Fast!"

Zara leapt up and took off. Something flew in front of her and landed on Zara's head. It was Mimo. The lemur looked back at her, then the camp. For whatever reason, it decided to stay with her and Zara than the rest.

"Long time no see." She told both the animals. Her heart was still beating fast. She looked back. Piandao had went back to Ty Lee and Mai. Who were standing next to their burning tent. Hopefully the three would look for Iroh before following her. If not, her plan might not work. When they were a safe distance away. She took Zara down, fixed the saddle, and continued. So far everything was going the way she wanted it to. She just hoped that the spirit would keep its word.

 **Yesterday**

"Hello?" Azula called. She looked around. It was only black, yet somehow, she could still see herself. In front of her stood herself, not a reflection, but another 'her,' only it had solid red eyes.

 _Why didn't you choose me?_ Her red-eyed self asked her. Its mouth moved, but when it did she heard only herself in her mind.

"What do you mean? I didn't choose anything."

 _Of course you did. You just don't remember. That doesn't mean you didn't choose. Why not choose me? You've always chose me._

"Well if I did then it was probably because I picked the better choice."

 _Not better, only different._

"Then how am I supposed to answer the question?"

 _You already have. I'm leaving. You have another visitor._

"What? What do you mean?"

" _You're referring to me, child."_ A chorus of voices said.

Azula turned. A strange tree-like woman with multiple faces was standing a few feet from her. "Seriously? Can I go a single week without meeting a spirit?" She asked.

" _You should be glad to see me. I am saving your life, at your brother's request."_

"Zuko sent you?"

" _Yes_."

"Wait, was I dying just now?"

" _Yes_."

"So was that like a glimpse into the afterlife?"

" _No, you were having a dream. A very self-reflective one, it seemed. You still are dreaming, in fact."_

"So you aren't real?"

" _I am. Spirits can enter and communicate through dreams. After all, dreaming is a product of the spirit. A body needs rest, but a spirit never sleeps."_

"So will I wake up soon?"

" _Likely not, your injury will require your body to rest for a while, even after I heal it. While I'm here, I may as well pass on the advice I gave to your brother."_

"What advice?"

" _I saw in both of your faces signs of a deep internal struggle. I imagine that due to your conflicting heritage, you both feel very torn on what your destiny will be."_

"What do you mean our conflicting heritage?"

" _Your great-grandfathers."_

"Sozin being one. Who's our great-grandfather on our mother's side?"

" _A good man."_

"...I guess that _is_ conflicting. So what was the advice?"

" _It's not so much as advice as it is knowledge and wisdom. Do you know the difference between a human and spirit."_

"Humans live in our world, spirits live in the spirit world."

" _Usually so, but not all spirits reside in the spirit world. Tui and La reside in your world."_

"Then what's the difference?"

" _Choice."_

"What?"

" _We spirits can not choose our fate. We all are bound by destiny to be who we are. I was destined to be the spirit who gives faces. La was destined to be the spirit of the ocean. We can't change that."_

"Like how I can't change that I'm the Avatar?"

" _Close."_

"So my destiny is already decided."

" _Not necessarily. While you are destined to always be part of the Avatar spirit, you also have your own spirit within that spirit. It is your spirit that gives the Avatar spirit the ability to forge its own destiny. That is what makes the Avatar state so powerful: it is the result of a human spirit taking hold and influencing a destiny set in stone. But in addition, you yourself have your own destiny, not linked to the Avatar spirit."_

"How is that possible?"

" _I don't know. No spirit knows all the secrets of the Avatar, or how you came to be. What I've told you is all I know about what the Avatar is."_

"So I _don't_ have a destiny?"

" _Your destiny is whatever you decide it to be. Which is where my advice should help. The freedom of choosing your destiny is what gives humans such drive. A man who forges his own destiny will be much more alive than a man who lets others decide it for him."_

"Are you telling me to not listen to other people's advice?"

" _I am suggesting you refrain from following a path you do not believe in. The avatar spirit chose you for a reason."_

"Chose me? You mean this wasn't a mistake?"

" _The Avatar Spirit does not make mistakes. You were chosen. For what reason I do not know."_

"What about the others that were 'chosen' since the war began? They've all been killed. Did the Avatar Spirit _choose_ them to die?"

" _That I cannot say. Perhaps it saw them as mere stepping stones towards better Avatars, or maybe their death truly did serve a purpose. No matter the reason, the war is coming to a close. If the comet that started this war returns, the four nations will become one, and the balance will be lost. You are the last hope."_

"Well it's nice to know that me being the Avatar wasn't a mistake. Now I know exactly why I was chosen, instead of someone like Zuko. I know what has to be done. All I need now is a plan to do it… Spirit?"

" _Hmm?"_

"Can I ask a favor from you? As the Avatar?"

" _It depends on what the favor entails."_

"I need you to do something. I have an idea on how to stop my father. I'll need your help."

" _With?"_

Azula told the spirit her plans.

" _Very well. I'll do it."_

The spirit stood in silence for a while. Azula spoke.

"So, does the Avatar usually get visits from spirits so often?"

" _Times are very volatile at the moment. The events in your world ripple throughout ours. We all can sense that bad times are close. I imagine spirits would be keen to seek your assistance. A loss in the balance hurts us all."_

"Hmm. If things go well the balance should be safe again by the end of tomorrow."

" _The balance is never safe. That is the very reason for there to be an Avatar."_

"Sa _fer_ , then."

" _We can only hope. I've finished healing your wounds. It will leave a scar, but you will be fine."_

"Thanks. Is there anything you want in return? I'm not quite sure what a spirit would want, but I could try."

" _All I ask is that you do not waste the life I've saved."_

"Aren't you cheery."

" _Goodbye, Avatar Azula."_

The spirit disappeared. Azula did as well.

 **52 AG**

Jora felt at ease. She wasn't happy, not by a long shot, but it was a relief to no longer be hiding from herself. It was like taking out a splinter that had been annoying her for years. The village of Chi Tson was completely abandoned. Her outburst must have really frightened the whole town. The moon glowed down on her, lighting up the night plenty for her to see. Hagan's advice was useful after all. She wouldn't be able to forget about the Fire Nation and what they did. There would be no point in trying. Her life had been set by the time she was born. She would die someday fighting them. There was no alternative. Not anymore. Her fake life, her attempt at having a family and be normal, had to end. Before she left she had promised Tao that she wouldn't leave him. She wondered how she had been so naive. Her life had never been normal, and it never could be.

The trip to Gaoling would take a lot longer without a steed carrying her. All her money was gone, so she resorted to stealing bread as she passed a town, in order to eat. A few days ago she would have felt bad about it, but it shocked her that she felt not even a twinge of guilt now. Before she left, she decided to see how guiltless she had become. Instead of bread, she stole cheese and freshly cooked meat, as well as wine. Again, she wasn't bothered by it. All she felt was satisfaction at the good meal in front of her. The world was cruel to her, so she figured there was no reason anymore not to be cruel in return. The meal was good, even when enjoyed in a dead end alley. The sun was up, but only barely. The meal was the best she had had since leaving Gaoling. The full stomach made her tired. She wished she could steal a room, but that wasn't as easy as food. An idea struck. If she took food, why not just take money to pay for a room to sleep in? As if waiting for her idea to form, she saw a man in nice robes pass the alley. She quickly got up and followed him.

The streets were vacant except for her and the man. When they came to the next alley, she grabbed the man and pulled him in. Using enough force to knock the wind out of him, she pinned his chest and head to the wall, making sure he couldn't see her.

"Look behind you and you're dead. Say anything, and you're dead. Try to fight, you're dead. Got it?"

The man coughed and nodded.

"Drop all the money you have on you, and pray it's enough to make me happy."

The man shuffled under his robe. She heard a fair sized bag of coins drop, then another. She reached under with her foot and checked the size of them. It looked to be a good amount of money.

"You should probably think twice before showing off your wealth again. I'm going to let you go, and you're going to run away as fast as you can. If you look back, the only thing you'll see is the tip of a dagger before I bury it in your brain. Now run." She let go, and he nearly tripped on his robe running so fast. Jora bent down and picked up the two satchels of coin. She smiled as she saw the contents. There was enough silver and gold to rent a room in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se for a month.

The money allowed her to buy a new ostrich horse, which she did in the morning. During the third night of traveling, she arrived on the outskirts of Gaoling . When she did, she almost wished she hadn't. Outside the city was a large camp of Fire Nation military. She didn't know how they had figured out she'd be coming here. A memory popped into her mind. She had stayed at an inn before meeting her mother, and had signed a registry for the room. That must have been how they found her. She cursed herself for being so careless.

She snuck past the Fire Nation Guards that surrounded the entrance, and made her way to Tao's house. When she saw it she swore under her breath. The whole house was swarming with Fire Nation. There was no way she would be getting in, but she had to figure out what happened to Tao. She had to find someone she could trust. Her first thought was Hagan, but the Fire Nation might know that she had worked for him. Instead she decided to visit Uan. GEODE wasn't known to anyone but members, and they were honor-bound to keep everything about the system a secret, even if faced with death. There was no doubt in her mind the Fire Nation didn't know about the organization. Luckily she knew where Uan lived. After her first day, he invited her and a few others to a party at his house. Looking out for any more soldiers, she made her way to his home, and snuck into a window when she got there. Uan was sitting at a table. Under normal circumstances, the sight of such a huge man sitting on a small chair at a small table reading a book that was smaller than his hand all while in a robe that was way too small would have been funny, but right now she was just glad he was here.

Uan sat up, knocking over the chair and table, but then saw it was her. He pulled her away from the window and closed the curtain.

"Jia? When did you get here? Does anyone know you're back?"

"No, I didn't know who else to go to. What's going on here?"

"A search. For you. Lots of rumours going around, I'm not sure what to believe. I don't really give a shit about what's real or not, I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sure Hagan would be too."

"What do you mean would be?"

Uan's voice fell. "The soldiers questioned him, looking for you, and they found out he's been making weapons in secret for the resistance. They took him away just a few hours ago, said he would be sent to make weapons for them now. I know he won't. Hagan would never be a slave to anyone. He'd rather be burned alive. He probably will be."

"Not if I can help it. Where did they take him?"

"To a Fire Nation colony. I'm not sure where exactly. Jia, you're a good fighter, but what do you plan on doing? You can't take on an army."

"Then I'll die. Where's Tao and Lao?"

"They took Tao to that camp outside town. That's all I know though."

"Do you keep any weapons in you're home?"

"Just a dagger my wife keeps."

"Mind if I borrow it?"

"She will, but I can buy another."

"Thanks."

Uan gave Jora the blade. Jora headed for the door.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"First things first, I'm getting Tao." She left before Uan could respond.

The night was dark. Clouds blocked the moon's light, but unfortunately, the camp was well lit. It was set up around a central tent, probably belonging to the commander. If Tao was there he would be in one of the four surrounding tents. She needed a way to get closer to find him. There were soldiers scouting around the city, she could take one's armor. The problem was that they were all in pairs. Seeing no other option, she decided to take two on at once. First she needed to find a soldier around her size. It took her longer than she wanted, but one soldier that was near the market was small enough. She followed them, sticking to walls and avoiding bright areas. Realizing she wouldn't be able to get the armor by shadowing them, she began looking for an opportunity to attack. The soldiers were walking a path, she realized. They were moving around in a rectangle. If she was right, she could anticipate where they would be. She moved ahead, and took a path between buildings. She stopped at where she thought the soldiers would turn. Now all she needed to do was wait for them.

Minutes passed with nothing happening. As she began thinking of going back to see if she was mistaken, she heard footsteps. Her hand tightened on the dagger. Never before had she struck to kill. Her hand loosened at the thought of intentionally taking a life. She thought about growing up with no father. She thought of what happened to her mother. She thought about soldiers taking her husband and child. She tightened on the grip harder than before. The footsteps grew louder, and she saw two shadows approaching. The one further from the wall was shorter. That was her main target. Finally, the soldiers were where she wanted them to be. She swung around the wall dagger first. She felt it hit her target before she saw it. Her dagger slipped right where she wanted, in the gap right behind the mask and above the neck. The soldier fell, and the other jumped in shock. Moving quickly, she leapt onto the soldier, knocking it to the floor. Its spear flew out of its hands. She yanked its helmet off, and then paused. A young boy, younger than herself, stared at her. He was terrified.

"P-please, don't kill me. I'll do whatever you want."

Jora couldn't hear the rest of the boy's begging. She was paralyzed. The face of her enemy was something she hadn't thought about. She had seen the Fire Nation as a faceless enemy until now. A voice whispered in her mind. _It's still the face of the people you hate. This is the face of the people who want to kill you, and would kill anyone who tries to stop them. He would kill you. Stop hesitating._ She looked down. The boy didn't look like a killer. _He would if the roles were reversed. Kill him, before he calls for help and kills you. KILL HIM!_ Her knuckles were white from gripping the dagger, and her hand was shaking. She thrusted downward, and stopped the boy's begging.

The armor was difficult to get off the body, but it was even harder to put on. Every piece had straps she had to adjust. On the bright side, the armor was surprisingly flexible, and hardly conflicted with her movements. She left the two bodies between two buildings, and headed for the camp. There were two soldiers guarding the entrance to the camp. She saw a few soldiers move past them, and decided to try simply walking in the front entrance. The guards didn't look twice at her. She looked around. There were four tents that Tao might be in. Paying attention to them, she noticed that soldiers went in and out all but one of them. That would be the safest place to check. Trying not to stand out, she moved toward the tent as if she wasn't bothered being seen doing so, and entered without hesitating.

The inside of the tent was dark, lit only by candles that glowed an off putting red color, that, when mixed with the red tent fabric, made the interior look like some sort of hell. The look was fitting. There were eight cages in the tent, four on each side. Three of them had prisoners in them. She didn't know any of them, and luckily they were all asleep. In the center of the tent, tied to a wooden post, was Tao. It took an effort not to call his name. She rushed towards him. He was kneeling on the ground slumped over, looking at the floor. His hands were tied behind him. She laid her hand on his shoulder. He jerked back and looked up at her. She took off her mask.

"Tao. Shh, it's me."

Tao's voice was rough and tired. "J-Jia? Why are you here? If they catch you…"

"They won't. I'll get you out of here."

"How?"

Jora got behind him and cut the rope binding his hands. "I'll think of something. Can you walk?"

Tao massaged his wrists. "No. I couldn't even stand if I wanted."

Jora swore under her breath. "I'm sorry, Tao. I should have known this would happen. I never wan-" Her words were cut short by a palm slapping her in the face.

"Don't even start with that. What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. Stop acting like it is. I'm not letting you do that to yourself."

Tao was right. She needed to focus on what mattered. "Thank you, Tao. I _am_ sorry for not being truthful to you, though, but we can talk about that later. Where's Lao?"

"I left him with Mom and Dad. They'll take care of him. The Fire Nation is risking it with me, but if they touch them our whole family will be pulled into this. That's not something they want, so he should be safe."

"He's not. There's nothing they won't do to get to me. Did they tell you?"

"About what? That you're the Avatar or a wanted fugitive? I'm not sure which one I should believe."

Jora smiled. "Did you just say a joke? Is this all it would have taken all this time?"

"Just thought the situation could use a bit of positivity. Don't expect another."

"I won't. I think we might be able to sneak out of here if we cut open the back of the tent. I didn't see any guards anywhere except the main entrance."

"And the others? Are we just going to leave them?"

"For now? Yes. Come on." She knelt down and Tao slung an arm around her. She stood up, supporting most of his weight. It was hard, with him being larger than her, but she managed. She had to set him down when they were at the edge of the tent. A loud clang made her jump and drop Tao, who groaned in pain. Her eyes darted to the source of the sound. She dropped her guard; the sound had only been a prisoner moving in his sleep. She grabbed her spear, and held it by the tip. Working quickly but carefully, she cut open the tent. It was thick and tough, but the spear was able to cut well enough. Halfway through, the spearhead got stuck on the fabric. Her hand slipped, and the blade sliced through her glove and into her palm. She cursed loudly in shock. Tao and her looked at the entrance to the tent, then each other. Now in a whisper, she cursed again, and quickly picked the spear back up. Her hand was bleeding enough to concern her, but she was more concerned with cutting the rest of the tent. Finally she had a hole big enough to get through. A noise caught her attention behind her. Three soldiers entered the tent. One yelled to halt. She stood up and put her hands in the air. The soldiers quickly surrounded her.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The guard in the middle asked. His voice didn't seem very authorative, she guessed these three had merely heard a noise and went to check. It also seemed that the darkly lit room hid from them who she was, though it wouldn't help her much in this situation. Or could it? She came up with a plan. It was stupid, and insane, but there was a chance it could work, and that was better than nothing.

"I'm his cousin," She said, nodding at Tao. "and my business here is to protect the honor of the Beifong family name." She lowered her hands. The two soldiers on the side looked back from her to the soldier in the middle. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but he has information regarding the Avatar. We have orders to obtain that information. By any means necessary… Ma'am."

"My cousin is willing to give you any information you need. It isn't in either of our groups' interests to cross each other. The head of our family has already communed with the Shi, Pang, and Mu Gong families. If any further action is taken against our family we, and all our allies, will take it as a personal attack, and use _all_ of our power to see that your crimes are repaid a thousand times over. We have been neutral in the war since it has began. It would be a very grave mistake to ruin that peace over something that can be resolved peacefully." As she was talking, she moved a hand behind her back.

The guards looked at each other again. Their spears lowered slowly. The middle one spoke. "Very well. I'll escort you to our commanding officer and hopefully we'll come to a peaceful resolution. Bolo, Tari, you two carry the prison- I mean, Sir, uh, Tao."

"Thank you." Jora said. She waited as the two soldiers put away their spears and bent over to pick up Tao. When they did, she kicked soldier in front of her in the chest, knocking him down hard. Before the other two reacted. She pulled her dagger from behind her and sliced through the back of one soldier's leg. The soldier fell, and the other rose quickly. Without his spear, he tried to punch her. She grabbed and twisted his arm, causing it to snap. She then banged the hilt of her dagger on his head, knocking him out. The soldier she kicked got back up, and charged at her with his spear. She fainted a dodge to the left, and spun on her heels to the right. The quick movement confused the soldier, and he ran straight into her dagger, helping her drive it to the hilt through his mask. The soldier slumped over. The soldier whose legs she cut was yelling in pain. She quickly slammed her armored foot against his head, shutting him up.

"That takes care of that. Let's hurry there'll be more." She quickly picked Tao up, and turned to leave through the cut in the tent. She pushed an elbow through the slit, but something hard slammed into it and made her and Tao fall back into the tent. She looked up, and a hand wrapped around her throat. A huge man in full armor dragged her and Tao up. He pulled her in close.

"Ahh, so the Avatar comes straight to me. Must be my lucky day." He launched her back, throwing her nearly ten feet away into the large pole supporting the tent. The sheer force took her breath away. More soldiers came in after the large man.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming here to save your precious loved one. No wonder the Avatar rarely marries. It makes it so easy to corner them. We have a hundred soldiers surrounding this tent. I would suggest you stand down."

Jora stood up. "Put him down." She said. A dozen soldiers surrounded her, trapping her in a tight circle of spears. One of the soldier's behind her tied her hands behind her back.

The leader, or at least she assumed that's who this man was, looked at Tao, who was clawing at the man's hand, which was still wrapped around his throat. The leader then looked at the ground around him, eyeing the three bodies. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"You killed three of my men. Probably more, seeing as how you're in a full suit of our armor. I can't let that go unpunished. A general needs to show his men that he values them. That means avenging their deaths should it be necessary." The general threw Tao on the ground, then held his hands up, and they erupted in fire. "Thank you for your service to the Fire Nation as bait, son, but I'm afraid your services are no longer required."

"NO! TAO!" Jora tried to move, but the spears dug into her skin, drawing blood.

The general lifted his hands, but paused as a crashing noise came from outside, followed by a scream. A dozen other bangs followed, as well as dozens of screams. The soldiers surrounding her looked around. Many of them backed up. The general looked at her.

"You're avatar tricks won't save you. Once I'm done torching you, I'll roast your lover over a fire and feed him to my dogs!" He threw his hand back, and a fireball the size of a small campfire formed above his palm. He swung his hand forward. Tao shouted. Jora heard a whistling noise and a boulder flew through the tent straight into the generals head. The rock exploded into shrapnel against his skull. Jora looked away, and when she looked back, the general stumbled, and fell to his hands and knees. Jora was shocked he was alive, let alone conscious. A rumble shook the tent, and four huge stone pillars lifted it. The soldiers forgot about her, and twisted around. The air was filled with dust, making it hard to see. A yell came close by, and another huge figure grabbed a soldier near her and slammed him into two others, knocking them all down. Four soldiers ran off, and the five remaining charged the new figure. The man slammed his foot down, and a slab of rock rose up and slammed into the soldiers, burying them in rubble.

The figure ran up to her. "Uan?" She asked, more happy to see the huge man than ever.

"You think we would let a girl go into a fight alone? That's not how GEODE works, you should have expected us."

"Are you good to fight?" He asked, cutting off the rope binding her hands. She rushed to Tao's side. He was unconscious, but looked to be okay. She sat him up against the central beam.

"I can, but I've lost a lot of blood. I'm getting a bit dizzy."

"Damn, what did they do to you?"

"Well, actually, most of it was my fault. I kinda sliced my hand open."

"We'll laugh about it later, can you use it?"

"Definitely not."

The general stood up, shaking off the violent hit to his head. "Than stick to that dagger. Who's this ugly ass I hit that's somehow not dead?"

"Their general. He's a firebender."

"Great, let's see which one of us is the first to kill a Fire Nation general, eh?"

The general looked at them, then swung a hand towards them. A wall of fire shot out. Uan quickly pulled a thick wall to shield them. The fire hit with the force of a hurricane, and chipped the sides of the rock wall before stopping. Uan lowered the wall. A chunk of glass broke off the outside of it.

"On second thought, you should take Tao and run."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"No, you aren't. You're saving him. Now GO!" Uan rose a large wall, separating him and the general from her and Tao.

"Uan!" She cursed him under his breath, then picked up Tao and ran. She got into the town, not looking back. Her feet flew underneath her. It was the same feeling she had felt when she had ran away from her home so long ago. The only thing on her mind was to run as fast as possible. Before she should have, she arrived at a gate with a golden flying boar. There was no time to call for a servant to open the gate, so she took a few steps back. Unsure of how, she cleared the fence, but landed less than gracefully. She fell, and dropped Tao. Quickly, she picked him back up and ran towards the main house. She slammed the door with her foot, breaking it open. Tao's parents, Lila and Chiao and were sitting at a table. Lila looked up and gasped. Her red eyes showed she had been crying.

"Oh my god, Jia? What happened? Is he alright?"

Jora laid Tao down on the table. "I think so, but he needs to be looked at. I'm going to go kill the man who did this." Not wasting time listening to their response, Jora ran off.

Within a minute she was back at the battle. Most of the soldiers were dead or gone, many of the earthbenders were gathered in a crowd. Jora saw a flame rise from behind it. She pushed through. The earthbenders had made a stone wall blocking off Uan and the general. She had expected Uan to have already defeated him. Whoever he was, the general wasn't any ordinary soldier to hold his own against Uan. And that hit he took to the head, even though he was in a full helmet, should have killed him.

Uan looked exhausted. He was moving sluggish, and his attacks were all missing. The general moved quick for someone his size. It was hard to tell in the armor, but Jora had a feeling most of his weight was pure muscle. The armor looked to be special. She didn't know what sort of material it was, but it could protect him from a vicious strike easily. She pushed back through the crowd and found a sword on a dead soldier. It was weighted well, and fit well enough for her. Her right hand was injured, so she'd have to use her left. Again pushing through the crowd, she hopped over the bended wall. The general looked at her, then laughed. Uan looked at what distracted his opponent.

"Jia? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone!"

"I came back to Gaoling so I could fight. Not so I could run."

The general spoke up. "Bravo, Avatar. After successfully being rescued, you now waste the lives of all who died here by offering yourself to me."

"Look behind me! You're outmatched almost fifty to one."

"Don't flatter your fan club! All of them together are no match for me. Not even your leader has proved to be a worthwhile fight."

Jora grit her teeth. How was this guy so confident? Was he really that strong, or was he stalling while reinforcements were coming? "Then forget about them, fight me. One on one."

"Is that wise of you? If these pawns really want to save you, they could. By the time I kill them all you could run away."

Someone from the crowd vaulted over the wall. He ran towards the general, and bended a large boulder from the ground. The general laughed again. "That's the spirit!" He said. He made a fist and punched the air, a spark flew, and a split second later the rock exploded in the air. He followed up with a huge blast of fire. The earthbender raised a wall, but it was too slow, and the blast of fire sent him flying past the crowd. The general smiled.

"You want to see what you're up against then? Well look carefully, it'll be the last thing you see!" The general began moving his arms in the air, and a shrill sound like hundreds of chirping birds filled the air. At his fingertips, streaks of lighting began forming. The coils grew larger, and Jora realized what he was doing. The general pointed his fingers at the group of benders, and a thunderclap exploded where he stood. Jora dashed towards him and jumped up, thrusting her sword against his underarm. The attack caused his to eject into the air. A bolt of lightning split the clouds above them with enough force to take out half of the group at once, and the sound seemed to shake the earth below.

Jora turned toward the crowd. "Get away! Evacuate the town while I distract him. Go!"

A few in the crowd looked hesitant, but after the display of power, they all left relatively quickly. Uan stayed behind.

"Jia, I'm not leaving you with this monster."

"No, you aren't." She agreed. "You're saving yourself for me. Now go. I'll be fine."

Uan looked at her. "Don't let your guard down for even a second; he'll kill you in half of one. Good luck, kid. Don't go dying on us, now." He left, leaving only her and the general.

"Good job, Avatar! You've ran off your only means of escape. I can see it in your face, you wish to know who it is who will capture you. I'll grant you your last request." The general grabbed his helmet and pulled it off. The man beneath was rugged, but almost handsome. He had jet black hair that flowed into his armor, and a thin mustache. He looked like a disturbing mix between a prince and a warrior.

"Am I supposed to know who you are or something?" She asked. The general kept smiling. She began taking off the armor she had been wearing. It would only hinder her in this fight.

"My face isn't as famous as my name, I suppose. I'm Nozkov, youngest son of Sozin, and brother of Fire Lord Azulon. The only person in the world who's a match for me is my brother himself. He'll be upset when he learns I beat you. Call it a sibling rivalry. He's one Avatar ahead of me, so I'll have to even things out."

Jora tensed, and took her fighting stance. She did know of Nozkov. Almost all members of the Fire Nation's royal family are gifted benders, but Azulon and Nozkov were said to be beyond gifted. Some rumours say Azulon had beaten his firebending sensei in an agni kai when he was only eight years old. Others say that the two were both able to kill a hundred men with a single blast of their fire.

"I don't give a damn who you are. You're Fire Nation. That's reason enough for me to kill you." She dashed toward him again, swinging her blade in a wide arc. It hit its target on the chest, but bounced off. Nozkov knocked the wind out of her with a back-hand to the stomach. Jora flew nearly three meters before slamming against the ground. She scrambled to her hands and knees, and struggled to recover her breath. If she had both her hands, she might have felt she stood a chance, but in her state, she didn't see how this could end with anything besides her death.

"You're like a fly, Avatar. Quick, but nothing more than an annoyance. Now burn like the insect you are!" He moved quickly, and shot out a blast of fire towards her. She kicked her feet, and rolled out of the way. Even from a yard away from the attack, a wave of burning air blew her back. Nozkov sent another blast her way, she scrambled back, and just barely missed getting torched.

"Dodge this!" Nozkov yelled. Jora looked up, and saw a tsunami of fire rushing towards her. The attack was over a dozen meters wide, and nearly half as tall. There was no way to dodge it. Her heart raced quicker than it had ever before. Panicking, she grabbed her sword, and using all the strength she could, slashed through the air. Her hair whipped violently, and winds like a hurricane blew past her. The wave of fire and wind clashed and flew into the air, dispersing in a deadly tornado of fire.

Jora didn't have time to stop and think what she had done. Nozkov recovered from his surprise, and sent another blast towards her. She jumped to the side, and landed gently on the ground neiarly three yards away. She charged Nozkov yet again, and sliced the air in front of him. A shrieking whistle cut through the air, and Nozkov was knocked to the floor.

He got up, and held a hand to his stomach. The armor there was cracked open, and blood trickled out. Jora smirked. She had a chance. Nozkov kicked a leg up from beneath, and fire swept up towards her. She swat it away with her blade. Surprising her, Nozkov rushed in, he sent a flaming fist towards her stomach. She danced to the side, and landed behind him. He turned quickly, and dropped to the floor, dodging his large arm. She brought her sword up, and it sank into his armpit. Nozkov yelled in pain. He pulled away, and she saw the tip of her blade coated with blood. Nozkov looked at her, a look of pure hate on his face. He stepped back, then made a movement she saw before. Another huge wave of fire rushed toward her, even larger than the last. She saved her energy, and at the last second cut an opening in which she jumped through.

When she leapt through the attack, though, a thunderclap made her heart stop. Nozkov had used the wall of fire as a distraction, and she fell right into it. A bolt of lighting shot from his fingertips, and shot straight toward her. Pain erupted in her mind, but the bolt had stopped mid-air, hissing like a snake. A seemingly infinite amount of knowledge and power coursed through her mind and body, burning her alive from the inside. A wind picked up, and the earth began trembling around them. She grabbed the lightning with her injured hand and called forth the rest of it. The lightning gathered around her arm. She lifted her other hand towards Nozkov. A stone hand grabbed him. She released the lightning toward him, and the hit him in the chest. Jora dispersed the dust with a flick of her hand. Nozkov was on the ground, struggling to stand. She touched the ground with her palms. The ground beneath Nozkov began to shift, and turn to sand. The sand moved in a circle, growing more and more loose, until it turned into a whirlpool. Nozkov yelled, and was then sucked into the ground. The whirlpool slowed to a stop, and the ground returned to normal.

Jora stood. All the strength was sapped from her, and the knowledge drained from her mind. Her legs shook under her, and she stumbled and fell. A hand wrapped around her to help her up. She looked at who had helped her, but just the size of the arm told her already that it was Uan.

"Remind me to never make you angry, huh? That was damn terrifying."

Jora laughed a little, then closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was on a comfortable bed. Sunlight shone into the room, dispersed beautifully by silk curtains. She knew that the only house this nice in town was her in-laws'. With all the adrenaline gone, her hand throbbed horribly. It was neatly wrapped in fresh bandages. There were sounds coming from somewhere in the mansion. Jora stood up from the bed. There were clothes laid out for her. They were too nice to be hers. She had to stretch the shoulders a bit, but they fit well enough.

She followed the sound of light chatter, and found Uan and Chiao talking, as well as a man she'd never seen before.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Her voice was hoarse.

"You're awake! Finally, the whole city's been waiting for you!" The man she didn't know said. He was a shorter man, but he looked to weigh almost as much as Uan.

"Who are you?" She asked, too tired to be polite.

"I'm the governor of Gaoling. I heard of your efforts to protect the city, and I want to talk to you about working with the Earth Kingdom in helping end the war."

"I didn't do what I did to protect the city."

"Be that as it may, your help could turn the tides of the war in our favor. We may even be able to end it. I've already sent word to the King, he'll want to speak to you himself, I'm sure."

"I don't have any interest in talking to him."

The governor gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, well, um, it may not matter whether you have an interest. The king will likely demand your presence."

"And I'll wipe my ass with his demand. I'm not going to be a tool for the king; I have my own plans. Make sure you right that in your letter to the king explaining why I never show up."

The governor fidgeted with his cloak. "Uhh, I would strongly advise against that. The king has been rather temperamental with the war and such. I don't mean to threaten, but he won't take no for an answer."

"He'll have to learn. Uan, can I talk with you?"

Uan looked at the governor, who looked like he was about to puke, then at her. "Of course. What about?"

"I'd like to talk alone. It's important."

The two left Tao's father deal with the governor. Jora heard a rushed apology before she left the room. When they were far enough to not be overheard, they spoke.

"How many of ours died?"

"Not many, luckily. The Fire Nation didn't expect us. If it wasn't for you we'd have lost way more. Who was that general? I've never seen a bender half that powerful. His fire could melt stone. And that lightning…"

"It was Nozkov. The Fire Lord's brother."

"A member of the royal family? That's big! Just the moral impact will cripple the Fire Nation!"

"Yeah, but also piss off their leader. Azulon will push much harder from now on. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping you and some of the guys would join me."

"Join you? Doing what?"

"Killing every Fire Nation soldier we can. And before you say it, I know, it's not right for me to leave Tao and our son, but I have to. Being with them just puts them in danger. They'll be safe here."

"I'm sure many of us will join. I will to. Bu-"

"Good, we'll leave as soon as we can. First we get Hagan, but I want to head to Ba Sing Se after though, there's someone I want to talk to, he might help us."

"Of course, but Jia, the-"

"You can call me Jora. Jia wasn't me."

"Okay, Jora, there's something you should know."

"Well? Tell me then."

"I… I'll let your mother tell you. She's in the garden."

Jora expected Uan to follow, but he stayed behind. She didn't like the fact that he avoided her gaze.

Lila was alone in the garden. She was looking at a small bamboo tree. The tree was surrounded by lotus flowers. Jora approached her.

"Uan said you had something to tell me?"

Lila continued looking at the tree. Jora was sure she'd heard her, but she showed no sign she had. Before Jora was about to repeat herself, Lila said, "You know, when Tao first came to us and told us about this girl he thought he was falling in love with, I was so happy. He had always been quiet and to himself. You were the first girl he ever showed any interest in. Then I met you, and had no clue why he chose _you_. While he was neat, polite, and quiet, you were so loud, brash, and, to be frank, dirty. I thought he was crazy. Working at a forge, fighting all the time, sorry, but I thought you were a savage, unfit for our family. I tried so hard to separate him from you, but finally one night he gave me a choice. He told me, 'Mother, I know you don't like her, but Jia is the one meant for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know it's not what you want, but if I have to choose between her or this family, I'll choose her.' He was willing to give up his title as a Beifong, all the money, influence, and power... in favor of you. I couldn't see in you what he did. I think I see it now, though. You don't fight to hurt others, but to protect the ones that matter to you. You put yourself in danger so no one else has to. You did so three days ago, and saved all of us. Thank you."

Jora didn't know what to say. Tao's mother had never even shown a hint of fondness for her. Her praise made Jora feel guilty for her actions on her way to Gaoling. She made a vow never to stoop that low again. She couldn't hate the Fire Nation if she was as bad as them. "I just did what I had to."

"I know. Do you know what these two plants represent? The bamboo tree and lotus?"

"No, I didn't pay much attention in class."

"They are two of the most significant plants in our culture. The lotus represents purity and selflessness. It grows in mud, but when it blooms it's stainless and beautiful. Water slides off it's petals easily, so the roots will be able to drink it. Bamboo represents modesty, loyalty, and moral integrity. It resists hardships, and while it may bend, it refuses to break. It is a tradition in our family to plant trees and flowers, to represent the head families, and their virtues. All the trees in this garden are the eldest sons of our ancestors, and the flowers surrounding them are their wives. The bamboo and lotus are a graceful and powerful couple that is very rarely seen."

"I'm honored to be included." She said. She never thought Tao's parents would accept her as a true member of their family.

"Tao never gave up on you. Like the bamboo here, he was strong and determined. Even when he could have lost everything, he clung to you, and while you may have grown in mud, he knew you would bloom into something greater than even our family's name. He could see it as clear as day. I'm sorry that I failed to... He made me promise to tell you, don't blame yourself."

"What?"

Lila looked at her for the first time since she had spoken to her. Tears ran down her face. "Jora, the tree of the eldest son is planted on the day of his death."

Jora sank to the ground, her plans of revenge forgotten momentarily, and wept.


	17. Chapter 17: The End

**Previously…**

 **During a conversation with the spirit of the Forgetful Valley, Azula comes up with a plan inspired by the spirit's advice. After betraying Zuko, Azula lies to Iroh and Piandao, telling them the spirit that saved her took him. Iroh leaves to find him, and while he is gone, Azula tells Mai and Ty Lee her plans. Mai threatens her after learning Azula did something to Zuko. Azula leaves, proceeding with her plan. Before being awoken by Zuko, after the spirit healed her, Azula has another vision of her past life. Continuing where the last left, Jora returns from Chi Tson to Gaoling. She turns to thievery and mugging to make the journey easier. Gaoling is filled with Fire Nation soldiers when she gets back, and she discovers her family is missing. She finds her husband Tao Beifong, but he is badly injured from torture. Jora is caught trying to free him, and is faced with an extremely powerful firebending general. Uan and the rest of the underground fighting group, GEODE, comes to help her, and she is able to take Tao to his parent's home, where her son is also hiding. She returns to help, but only the general remains. The general proves to be too strong for anyone else, so Jora decides to fight him while the rest run to safety. Before the fight, the general reveals himself to be Nozkov, the younger brother of Fire Lord Azulon. After an intense fight, Jora triggers the avatar state and buries Nozkov deep underground. When Jora wakes, she is thanked by the city's governor, and told she is expected to see the Earth King. She refuses, and tells Uan her plan of starting a rebellion with him and the rest of GEODE. Uan agrees, but tells Jora to talk to her mother-in-law. Jora does so, and learns that while she was recovering, her husband Tao died from his injuries.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 17: The End_

* * *

Someone shook her, but she didn't want to talk to anyone. Her heart was broken. She had tried to protect one of the few people left that she cared about, and again she had failed. How many more people would die because of her? Someone again grabbed her shoulder and shook it. Since when was she lying down? Her eyes opened. A blue sky stretched above her, but something wasn't right. She stood up. There was a lake next to her, surrounded by trees. It seemed she was in the middle of a forest. She looked at the one who shook her. He was Fire Nation, but he was young, a few years or so shy of being a man. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember him. She fought the urge to attack him.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"We're safe. You're in a forest. What do you mean, 'Who are you?' I'm your brother."

"I don't… brother…?" She said, more to herself than him. She had no brother, and definitely not one of the fire nation.

"Azula? Are you okay."

"Azula?" She looked at him, then she held out her hands and looked down at them. She crawled to the lake and looked at her reflection. This wasn't... Memories began to reform in her mind. What was happening?

"Azula. That's right." She said. _That's who I am… why do I not remember then?_

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her. She didn't look up. More and more memories came back, most of them she wished wouldn't have. She realized her mouth was terribly dry.

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes. My head is killing me. Do you have any water?"

He handed her the waterskin, and she drank it all in a few gulps. Her brother was quiet for a while. Her mind felt like it was about to burst. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pain. After about ten minutes she could remember more, and the pain began to subside. She opened her eyes and looked around. She still didn't recognize the place.

She looked at Zuko. "Where are we, exactly?"

"The Forgetful Valley."

Azula remembered the name. It was supposedly a haunted forest. Why were they here? "Of course we are. That's just… of course. What's happened?"

"Zara got us out of the Earth Kingdom, and-"

They went to the Earth Kingdom? Who was Zara? "No, not from there, earlier."

"Oh, umm… Well, I caught you ready to leave the air temple, so I to-"

Again, she didn't have a clue about what he was saying. "No, no. Farther than that."

"Azula, what's the last thing you remember?"

Azula thought for a few seconds. "The last thing… I was on a ship, Orko's. I fell asleep… he went crazy… Okay, I'm starting to remember again. Start at when we got to the air temple. I should remember more as you go."

Zuko summarized well enough. He missed a few parts, but as he spoke her mind filled missing pieces by itself. Finally he got to when he found her about to leave the temple, and the rest clicked into place. If she ever saw that damned guard she would take the life he owed her.

"I remember it now. Everything, I mean. How long has it been?" She asked.

"Nearly two- actually three- days. What's with you? Who were you calling for?"

"What?"

"When you woke up, you were saying a name. Tao, who is that?"

Azula knew it was nearly fifty years ago, and that Tao never knew her, but still her heart ached at the name. "No one. Forget it."

"What do you mean forget it? It's not something you can just brush away. You wake up and can't even remember your own name but you're calling for someone else I've never heard of? That's weird, even by our standards. What's going on with you?"

"You aren't going to drop this, I'm guessing?"

He gave a look that told her he wouldn't. Azula gave in, and told her about the strange vision-like dreams she had been having.

"What type of dreams?"

"They aren't dreams." She explained. "They happen when I'm asleep, but it's more like I'm living a different life. I'm not aware of it when it's happening. It just feels like I'm… living. Time doesn't feel the same either. I can be asleep for only an hour, but the vision feels like it's been days."

"How long was this one?"

"Really. At least ten months or so." No wonder she had been so confused. Living another life for nearly a year… She had to find a way to stop the visions. If something like that happened at the wrong time it could get her in serious trouble.

"Woah. That's not good. You remember it all? Is it always the same thing?"

"It's always been the same person. One of the avatars before me. Jora. The first one wasn't her, actually. It was Sahren, the one before her. When I woke up just now, I thought I _was_ her. It was like that last time, but this was worse. Last time I snapped out of it quickly, but this time took a while." And how long would it have taken if I was alone? Was the vision longer because she had been asleep, or would it have been that long regardless? She wanted answers, but she didn't expect any.

"Can you stop them?"

"Obviously not, you idiot. Why would I keep having them if I could stop them?"

"I mean like, do you think you _can_ stop them?"

"If I can I don't know how."

"Is there any reason you think they might be happening for?"

Azula began to get annoyed. "I don't know. When I talked to Roku he to-"

"You talked to Avatar Roku?" Zuko interrupted.

"For a short time, yes."

"When did yo- Never mind it doesn't really matter. We should get back to the others and tell Iroh about th-."

"Not happening. You keep it to yourself."

"He could help."

"I don't want his help."

"Why do-" Zuko paused. "Fine. It's up to you."

Azula was glad Zuko was finally getting the hint. "So how did I- Wait." Azula put her hand under her shirt, and felt for the wound that was the last thing she remembered feeling before waking up. All she felt was a scar. "You said I was asleep for two days? How is it healed?"

"That's why we're at the Forgetful Valley. A spirit is the reason for the rumours about this place, and she agreed to help you."

A spirit helped her? "In return for what?"

"Nothing."

"Let me guess, it was a favor for the 'oh-so-important' avatar?"

"Actually, I don't think she ever even mentioned the avatar."

"Really? Good. What else did it say?"

"Huh?"

"You made it sound like you two talked for a while. Did it say anything else?"

"Yeah. Just some advice." Zuko told her what the spirit told him. As she heard it, one last memory clicked. That's right… before the vision she had met the spirit. Azula remembered the plan she had made, and the spirit's promise.

"The spirit said that?"

"Yeah, she thought it might help with untwisting your energies or something."

"And she didn't mention that I was the avatar?"

"No, I'm not even sure if she knew. Why?"

"Nothing, it's just really good advice. I think the spirit was right; I needed to hear it." Azula got up and tested her fire. It was a rich blue, and came to her easily than she remembered. The spirit's healing had made her feel better than ever.

"How do you get your fire like that?" Zuko asked. She had almost forgotten the first step of the plan. She felt partly guilty, but she knew he would never work with her. This was the only way, and this is why _she_ was the avatar. Only someone as twisted as her could think of a plan ruthless enough to win. She was almost disappointed, but she still had to do it. She just knew.

"Thanks for passing the advice. Where's the group?" Azula ignored him, hoping he would get angry. That would make it easier for her, at least.

He pointed. "That direction I think, but I'm not too sure because wh- Hey!" Azula had already started leaving, not letting him finish. Zuko got up and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Shut up. Stop talking to me."

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" He asked.

Azula rolled her eyes at the question. "Oh I don't know, it might have something to do with remembering that I literally got stabbed in the back by the person whose life I saved. Just shut up and keep carrying my stuff."

Zuko began to lose his temper. "You know what, why did you even save that guy? You've never done anything to help anyone but yourself. All you've ever been is a selfish jerk."

Azula stopped and turned. She knew making him mad was part of her plan, but what he said struck a nerve. "Right, of course. Why did I save him? Maybe it was because I wanted an excuse to hurt people, or maybe I just wanted to kill him myself! It could never ever be that I, _evil_ _Azula_ , could _ever_ do anything good. There's no way that maybe, for once, I was trying to do the right thing! Well, now I see where it gets me. You and Iroh both wonder why I hate you two. How can I _not_ when both of you hate me no matter what I do? When you did something wrong Mother and Iroh would always step in and give you a little scolding. But if I took even a step out of place it was always Father who would… You know what gets me the most? It's that you're even here. Do you think if you were the Avatar, that Iroh would have even _thought_ about taking me?"

"You wouldn't even want to go."

"I wouldn't! But I would never even have the choice! I've been trying to do things Iroh's way. I thought with Father wanting me dead and Iroh needing me alive I might finally _try_ to be different, but not even all this can change anything. I'm done doing things his way, and this time, I won't let you get in my way. I'm leaving the second I get to camp, and if you try to stop me again, I _will_ hurt you... Thanks for the advice."

Azula turned and walked briskly away. Zuko caught up quickly and grabbed her shoulder. He began saying something, but she didn't listen. Azula said an apology under her breath, then turned and struck Zuko with a deadly blow of fire. She left before he could say anything, if he even could have. She hoped he would have enough sense to go to the lake. She also hoped the spirit kept its promise. If either of them failed, her plan wouldn't go well.

* * *

Zuko retched, and water mixed with vomit spewed from his mouth. His chest burned from inside, but he noticed the outside didn't. He reached down to feel where he had been burned, but the skin was smooth and pale. He turned towards the lake. A faint glow disappeared beneath the water. His voice was hoarse, but he managed a weak, "Thank you."

He sat for a short while, catching his breath. Zuko knew he couldn't sit for too long, Azula was dangerous. Without even a warning she had nearly killed him, the others might be in trouble. Pushing himself up, he managed to get on two legs, but stumbled before he could make any progress. Without a choice, he laid down to rest. After a while, he thought he heard his name. A few seconds later he heard it again, and realized he wasn't imagining things. The third time he realized it was Iroh. He called for his Uncle, and shortly after Iroh came running up to him. His Uncle helped sit him up and hugged him.

"Uncle, where's Azula?"

"She's safe back at the camp. You can eat and rest when we're out of here. I'm so glad your safe, Zuko."

"I'm not worried about _her_ , she's the one that did this."

"What? She said the spirit took you!"

"Well she lied, like she always does. She got angry out of nowhere and she almost killed me. The spirit was the one that saved me."

Zuko felt Iroh shaking. "We'll take care of the Azula problem when we get back." He said. Iroh helped him up, and they began walking back to the camp. Iroh had to support a lot of his weight, but with his help Zuko could manage it.

"How? I don't think she's willing to be with us anymore. I've never seen her so… upset."

"I don't know what we'll do. I was already angry with her for risking your life by running off in the middle of the night, but even if she is the avatar, I don't think I could ever forgive her for this. How did it happen?"

"I'm not sure. She just got moody out of nowhere, then I got mad about it and next thing I know she tries to kill me."

"You don't remember anything happening before that?"

"Not anything that would make her angry. She was fine even after…" Zuko remembered about Azula's vision. Azula hadn't wanted him to tell Iroh. Did it matter now?

"After what?"

"Even after I told her what had happened. The last thing I remember telling her was advice the spirit gave us."

"The spirit gave you advice? What did it say?"

"It told us that humans are unique because they aren't born with destinies. It said that we should choose our own destinies, and not let others choose it. I'm not too sure why it's important, but Azula got a weird look on her face when I told her, then that's when she got moody. I swear she was just trying to tick me off. I know, because she's been doing that all her life."

Iroh was quiet.

"So what do you think?" Zuko asked him.

"I think that spirit made a big mistake giving that advice to a person like Azula."

When the two got to camp, Piandao, Ty Lee, and Mai were sitting around the campfire. When they arrived, they got up and quickly approached them. Iroh asked Piandao where Azula was.

"She ran off on that small bison."

"Do you know where she's going?" Iroh asked.

"The girls do, but they've refused to tell me, they said they wouldn't until you and Zuko were back."

Iroh looked at the two girls. "Well, where is she?"

Mai said, "She told us she has a plan. She wanted us to go with her to the Fire Nation capital and help her kill her father."

Iroh rubbed his brow. "How can that girl be so smart and so stupid at the same time? Fine, we need to go, if she goes alone she'll die. We'll try to stop her, but if we can't we'll have to help her. We don't have much of a choice. Piandao and I will go after her on Jasmine. Zuko, you, Mai, and Ty Lee will go to the Northern Water Tribe on the other bison. When you get there tell them Iroh and Piandao sent you, and give them this." Iroh reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pai Sho tile. "Ask for Master Pakku, he'll make sure you're protected."

"What?" Zuko said, slapping the Pai Sho tile out of his Uncle's hand. "We're not running away!"

"Do not argue with me!" Iroh picked the tile back up and put it in Zuko's hand. "Not now. You go to the North, and we will meet you there. I'm not risking your life for the sake of your sister any more."

Zuko put the tile in his pocket, and stormed off. Mai and Ty Lee followed. Piandao and Iroh talked for a short while, then began packing. Zuko got up and packed for their trip as well. While he was, Mai joined him. She spoke quietly.

"Are we actually going to the North?" She asked.

"No way."

"Well, why not?"

"What?"

"Why not just go to the Northern Water Tribe? At least we'll be safe."

"I don't care. I'm sick of Azula backstabbing me. I'm not going to let her get away with it this time."

"So what, you're going to join your dad and try to kill her? Even if that's what you want you'll just get in your dad's way."

"I'll do what she did to me, hit her when she doesn't expect it. You don't have to help if you don't want to. I have to do this."

"I'll go with you, but that doesn't mean I want you to do this, and honestly, I don't think you do, either."

"I have to. She's been stepping over people all her life, I'm not letting her do it again."

The two were quiet for a while. "Did she really try to kill you? I mean, I know Azula, but even for her…"

"Yeah, she did. If it wasn't for the spirit I would have died."

Iroh called Zuko over. He looked at Mai, then got up and went to his uncle. Iroh told him that he and Piandao were leaving to get Azula, and reminded him of what to do. Zuko nodded, and Iroh left with Piandao. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee got on the other bison. Zuko told Ty Lee what he was planning.

"Are you sure?" Ty Lee asked. "Iroh and Piandao are really strong, they should be able to take care of it, right?"

"It's not about them. I don't want Azula to come back. Every time I give her a chance she turns on me. I don't care about the balance anymore. If I help get rid of her my father will forgive all of us for helping her. Things will go back to normal."

"Okay... but what about your uncle?"

"I didn't make him drag me into this. He's the one that helped the avatar, not us."

Zuko grabbed the reins, and told the bison where they were headed. The bison leapt in the air, and they were off.

* * *

Azula arrived at the capital by late afternoon. She hadn't slept, she didn't need to. She told Zara to land on the rim of the caldera the city was built in. Zara quickly swooped down, and landed. Azula got off, and waited. She knew they would come. They were too predictable for their own good.

* * *

Iroh struggled not to burn everything around him. He couldn't believe that Azula had attempted to kill Zuko. He knew that she had a short temper, especially towards himself and Zuko, but actually trying to kill her own brother was something he _didn't_ expect, even from her. Should he have known she would do it? Was there some sign he missed? Part of him began to wonder if he may have been responsible for this. Zuko would have been safer if Iroh had just left him with his father. He had been selfish, and Zuko had paid the price, just like Lu Ten had... Piandao grabbed his shoulder, snapping him out of his thought.

"Iroh, you need sleep. You've been awake for nearly three days. You're going to need rest if things go badly."

"At this point, I can't see things going any other way, but you're right. I'll get some sleep, if I can."

Iroh moved to the back of the saddle. The air was cold, but it helped to cool off the burning anger he had been feeling for the past few hours. When he sat up, it was near sundown. He looked to his left, Piandao was holding the reins.

"Are we close?"

"Very. Another minute and I would have woken you myself."

Iroh looked ahead, way off in the distance he could see the volcano that housed the capital. He had a small hope that they could have caught up to Azula, but it seemed not. The capital was at most seven minutes away.

"What are you planning?" Piandao asked.

"We find Azula, and try to leave. If we can't, then we fight. If she's already confronted her father, I doubt she's still alive. She's talented, but she's still too young and inexperienced to win against my brother."

"And if she has?"

"I don't know. If she fails, the world's only hope of peace falls with her."

"Then let's hope she's stronger than we give her credit for. Are you ready?"

Iroh stretched his arms and legs. "As ready as I can be."

"Then hold on, we're dropping in." Piandao gave the command to the bison, and they dropped towards the Royal Palace.

* * *

Zuko held the reigns while Mai slept. She had wanted him to get rest, but he insisted that he didn't need any. She had woken up to them flying above the clouds. She and Ty Lee talked for a while, and she enjoyed staring at the clouds from a different angle than usual. Now they were nearing their destination, and Mai sat down next to Zuko. She didn't say anything, so Zuko spoke first.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I don't know. I want to say no, because she's you're family, but then I remember the 'right' thing to do was more-or-less the same."

"I don't want to make a mistake. I feel like it's all I ever do. If I didn't go with her that night in the first place-"

"She'd have died." Mai interrupted.

Zuko looked at her for a second. "Maybe... How am I supposed to choose between killing my father or sister?"

"It might help if you looked at them as people rather than family."

"One's the Avatar, and tried to kill me. The other is the Fire Lord, and probably also tried to kill me."

"Well then trying to kill you cancels out. Now it's just a choice between the Fire Lord or the Avatar."

"That doesn't help any. I'm still just as confused. The spirit told me to make my own destiny, but how am I supposed to know what destiny is the right one."

"Who says you have to? All you can do right now is choose and hope it's the right choice."

"What if it isn't?"

Mai sighed. "I can't see the future. All I know is you'll have to live with what you do. It's not too late to let your Uncle deal with it."

"Yeah it is. We're already here."

Zuko took them below the clouds, and the Capital appeared beneath them. As they lowered, Mai noticed a shape flying above the palace. Ty Lee must have noticed as well, because she pointed at it.

"Is that your Uncle, Zuko? What are they doing?"

Zuko squinted to see better. "No, the saddle is empty. They must have told her to stay close in case they needed to get away."

"Then where's Azula's?" Mai asked.

"She probably didn't think she'd need to escape."

"Sounds like her, so what's our plan?"

"If Azula is there she'll go straight to Father, Iroh and Piandao will be fighting off the guards, so we avoid them and head straight for the throne room."

"And if she isn't here? What if she lied?"

Zuko looked behind her for a second, then looked back. "Then we run."

As they got closer, Mai gripped the edge of the saddle. Finally they arrived in front of the palace, they could hear sounds of fighting coming from inside. Zuko jumped off the bison, but when Mai prepared to follow, she felt a sharp pain from her left, and her body froze. She looked to her left. Ty Lee was looking at her.

"Sorry Mai, he made me."

Mai wanted to yell at Zuko, but her jaw was stiff. Ty Lee instructed the bison to fly, and they began lifting off the ground. Zuko didn't look back. If he didn't die, she was going to kill him.

* * *

Zuko had to force himself to not look back. He had told Ty Lee to stop Mai. This was his problem, Mai shouldn't have to risk getting hurt for him. She'd be angry - furious even, but she'd be safe, and if the cost of her safety was the end of their friendship, then he'd have to learn to live without it.

From the palace came sounds of swords clashing and fire spewing. He would have to find a way past Iroh and Piandao, as well as all the guards. As he ran through the halls filled with burned and dazed soldiers, he heard the fighting get closer. He came to a split passage. It sounded like Iroh had taken the left path towards the throne room, so Zuko took the right. After a minute of running, Zuko came to the deepest room in the palace, the throne room. It was designed to take a long way to reach, and guards typically filled both passages leading to it. Lucky for him, the guards must have seen his uncle and Piandao a great enough threat to leave their post in order to help stop them. Zuko reached for the door, expecting it to be barred, but it creaked open easily. Zuko took a moment to calm the beating in his chest, then ran in.

The fire that usually separated the room from the throne was low, but it's faint glow was enough to reveal his father sitting in his throne. He cursed Azula in his mind. Where was she?

"You? I was expecting my traitorous brother along with his metal stickbender sidekick. I'm surprised Iroh even brought you here with him." Ozai said.

Zuko swallowed, if he stalled Iroh might get here in time. If he tried to run, Ozai might decide to kill him. "Iroh didn't bring me here. I came myself."

"For what reason? You expect me to welcome you back with open arms? You know better than that."

"Where's Azula?"

Ozai laughed. "If only I knew the answer. I've been searching for her since I discovered she left. Is that why you and your Uncle are here? To find and help the Avatar kill me?"

"I'm done helping her. She tried to kill me."

"Oh? So being the Avatar _hasn't_ softened her as much as I thought. I'm almost proud."

Zuko approached closer. "I want to help you find her. She told her friends' she came here to kill you. I came here to kill her."

Ozai was quiet. He stroked his beard slowly. "You're willing to betray your Uncle in order to help me hunt down the Avatar?"

Zuko nodded.

"Even knowing that the punishment for your Uncle's crimes is death?"

Zuko clenched his hands. He focused on his breathing. "My Uncle knew what he was doing, and he knows the punishment."

"And if the moment arose, you would strike down your own blood, the Avatar?"

"I would do the same that she did to me."

Ozai stood and stepped down from the throne. "Then prove you have what it takes. Strike at me, Zuko, and I will see for myself if you're as strong as you claim."

"What? I just said I want to help you!"

"You said you are willing to strike your own blood! So strike!"

Zuko hesitated. His pulse quickened, and his palms grew slick. Ozai took a step towards him. Zuko took a step back. Was it a trick? Why would Ozai want him to attack?

"If you won't strike me, then I'll strike you." Ozai flicked his hand forwards, and fire rushed towards Zuko. Zuko jumped to the side, and landed on his stomach. He twisted around. His father began walking towards him. Zuko got up, and walked back.

"You talk like you've changed," Ozai said. "But now you've proven you're as weak now as when you left." Zuko bumped into a wall.

"I'm not weak!"

"THEN FIGHT!" Ozai yelled. As soon as the words left his mouth a deafening crash exploded from the entrance. The door and hinges were ripped from the walls and sent flying as fire rushed into the throne room. The explosion created a cloud of dust, obscuring their vision. Zuko stared at the entrance, but the dust was too thick for him to even see Ozai, who had only been a few yards away. Ozai yelled, and kicked a ball of flame at the door. A few moments passed, and Zuko heard a gasp, and then a thump. The debris began to settle, and as it did he saw a figure standing where Ozai had been. A small figure.

"A-Azula?" The dust settled, and on the ground in front of her was Ozai, the tip of a knife was sticking out from his chest. "You killed him…"

Ozai coughed, making Zuko jump. "I'm not dead… yet."

"You will be," Azula said. "And when you do, the only thing you'll be remembered for is losing the war. Every statue of you will be torn down, and everything you've worked for will be undone. When you die, you'll be forgotten, like you always feared."

Ozai let out a pained laugh. His words were seperated with pained rasping. "Not everything… I _made_ you… Even as... the Avatar… you're strong enough… to kill your own… father... I made you... just like… me."

Azula bent down, and grabbed the tip of the dagger that jutted from his chest with both hands. She pulled it up slowly, and Ozai groaned in pain.

The dagger came out, Ozai gasped, and Azula tossed it to Zuko. The dagger clanged against the stone floor.. He glanced at it, realizing it was his own that Iroh had given to him. He heard the sound of fire, and felt the heat of flames. If Ozai made any sound, it was overpowered by the sound of the fire. Zuko heard footsteps come near him. He looked back, trying to ignore the sight of the burning corpse. Azula stood in front of him.

"That takes care of that." She said.

Zuko waited, Azula was staring at the fire she had started. She looked back at Zuko. "No question? That's odd for you."

"You killed our father."

"That was the plan from the start wasn't it? Learn some elements and then use them to kill our dad. All I did was skip the waiting part."

"You tried to kill me!" Zuko said, remembering why he had been looking for her.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I didn't try to _kill_ you. I could have, but I didn't _mean_ to. Why do you think the spirit stayed behind to save you?"

"What? You never talked to the spirit."

"I'm the Avatar, Zuzu, spirits are kinda my trade now. The spirit came to me, the creepy tree looking lady with a bunch of faces, right?"

Zuko didn't want to believe her, but no one but him had seen the spirit, and he never told her what it looked like. "Why?"

"I needed a distraction for Iroh, and using you as bait was the perfect way to do that."

"You didn't have to nearly kill me!"

"Really? What else could I have done? Knocked you out with a stick? That'd probably be more dangerous under the circumstances. A spirit's promise is pretty solid. I think. It certainly _seemed_ trustworthy."

"But why did you-" Zuko began, he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps running into the room. Azula turned, and so did he.

Iroh rushed into the room, followed by Piandao. The fire immediately caught their eye. They both shifted stances, ready to fight. When they realized what they were looking at, Piandao lowered his sword, but Iroh kept his stance.

"Zuko, what are you doing here!" Iroh yelled.

Zuko opened his mouth, but Azula spoke before him. "He came to help you find me, obviously."

Iroh glanced at the now charred corpse on the ground. "Why did you kill him? You were supposed to stop him, not outright kill him! How is the world supposed to trust an Avatar that killed her own father?"

Azula smirked. Zuko hadn't seen that look on her for a while. "I didn't kill him, Uncle. You did."

Zuko looked back at Iroh. He was glaring at Azula. Piandao had a similar look. Zuko returned his eyes to his sister.

"What are you talking about? Why would anyone believe that?" He asked her.

"Because, Zuzu, Iroh will confess it."

"He wouldn't do that." Zuko looked to Iroh. "Would you?"

Iroh broke his glare at Azula, but looked at the floor, rather than Zuko. He spoke through his teeth. "You are you're father's daughter, Azula." He sighed, and looked up to Zuko. There were tears in his eyes. "Yes, Zuko, I would do it."

"Why? You tried to stop her!"

Azula held back a laugh. "He'll do it because he has to. I have him checkmated. If he doesn't, the people of the fire nation wouldn't accept this as the end of the war. We need someone to take the fall for this, and it can't be me, and it can't be you."

"She's right, Zuko. I have to be the one responsible for this. It's the only course of action that could restore the balance."

Piandao spoke up. "Iroh, you don't have to take the blame for this, I co-"

"No, it has to be me. Most of the world could easily believe I did this, but they would question you, someone who has done so much to avoid conflict. Azula knew what she was planning, she knew I would hunt her down if she made it seem like she had tried to kill Zuko. If this is what I get for neglecting to care for her as I did Zuko, so be it." Iroh looked at Azula. "All I ask is that you don't blame anyone else for my treatment of you."

Azula looked back at him. "Trust me, I'll hold you _fully_ responsible. I couldn't care less what Zuko does once you're gone."

"Then I'll do it. Piandao, you can return to your home now; we left no witnesses to claim it was more than simply my doing."

Piandao faced Iroh. He bowed low. "Then this will be the last time we speak. It has been an honor knowing you. Are you sure this is what you want."

Iroh nodded. "It's the only way. I will go along with your plan, Azula, but only if you accept to take on the role as Avatar and be guided by Piandao."

"Fine by me." Azula said. "I don't have anything against him."

Piandao turned back to Iroh, and bowed again before leaving. Zuko's mind hurt. The conversation was moving too fast. This was too much, in so little time. How could life change so much in one moment? Azula pulled him back into the conversation.

"Well, Zuko, the rest is up to you and me, but mostly you."

"What?"

"You're the one in charge, now. You'll have to be the one to prosecute Iroh."

Zuko's breath caught in his mouth. Iroh didn't look at him. "I- I can't- why?"

"Have you not been paying attention? Daddy's gone, and I'll be busy being the Avatar. That leaves you in charge. Congrats on the promotion _'Fire Lord'_ Zuzu."

* * *

Ty Lee looked awkwardly at her friend. They had landed on the rim of the capital a little over ten minutes ago. Mai was still mostly paralyzed.

"Sorry, Mai, really. I told him I didn't want to, but he practically begged me. He looked like he was going to cry, and I just felt so bad. I mean, how could I say no, he was really worried about you getting hurt and it was really brave of him and he said if you got hurt because of him he wouldn't know what to do. I know you're mad, and he knew you would be, but he said it didn't matter if you never forgave him as long as you were safe and it was just so cute and romantic that I had to do it for him. I mean, you should have seen his aura, he really did hate having to do it to you, you know, but he cared about you more than he cared being with you and really he was just so-"

Mai grunted through her teeth. Her jaw was still paralyzed, but her lips weren't. "Ty, I get it. Just shut up. I'm pissed at him, not you, but if you keep it up I will be."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to say he did it because he cares about you, so don't be too hard on him."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mai began moving her fingers. "Is there any way to speed this up?"

"I only hit a few vital spots softly, it should wear off in a few minutes."

"This is really uncomfortable, you know."

"I do, actually. I did it to myself a few times when I was five. That's when I started looking at chakras and auras more."

"You know you're really weird sometimes."

"Thanks. There's nothing wrong with being different."

Mai didn't seem to even hear her. She kept looking at the palace. "I hope he's okay."

"Yeah… me too." Ty Lee tried to think of a way to change the conversation. "Hey, Mai."

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something, I've been too nervous to ask in case you get mad, but seeing as how your already angry at Zuko and can barely move right now, I think it's a good time."

"Whatever, if you're going to ask just do it."

"Well, when we were back on that ship you hired, before we met up with Zuko and Azula, you remember how I asked you if I could sleep in your room?"

"I remember telling you to go away and hug a pillow, yeah."

"The thing is, I went into your room without knocking first, I know it's rude and I shouldn't have, but I thought it would be fine because we're friends, but anyway, you're room was still lit, and I noticed that you, well, you have a lot of scars."

Mai stared at her. "If you ever tell anyone I'll kill you."

"I know, I shouldn't have seen-"

"No, you shouldn't."

"But, I wanted to know, how did you get them? You aren't uhh..."

"It's none of your business."

"I just want to-"

"Can you shut up! Why do you always have to be such a nosy bitch?"

Ty Lee didn't know how to respond. No one had ever talked to her like that before, especially not her friend. "Sorry…"

Mai sighed, and looked back down at the capital. "No, I am. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just really worried right now. If you really want to know I'll tell you."

"I do. I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

Mai paused for so long Ty Lee began to think she was ignoring her.

"Mai?"

"Do you see that?"

"What?"

Mai struggled to point where she was looking. "Down there. Is that us?"

Ty Lee followed Mai's direction and saw what she was talking about. Right outside the palace was an orange fire. From here it looked like a tiny little flame, barely noticeable. It was too dark now to see any figure making it. The fire lasted a few seconds, then stopped. It repeated a few times, then a blue flame joined next to it.

"That's Azula!" Ty Lee said.

"It can't both be her, but who else would be with her? Zuko? Go back, we need to know what happened."

"What? What if it's a trap? She could be working with her father or something."

"No way, he wouldn't do that, and why would he care about us? Take us back."

Ty Lee squinted, the fiery pillars hadn't stopped. "Uhh, okay. Can you move yet?"

Mai moved her arms and legs. They were sluggish and shaky, but they moved. "A bit, god the tingling is so much worse now."

"Yeah, it's always the worst right before it gets better, but at least it's almost done." Ty Lee gave the signal for the bison. It growled an acknowledgment, then took off towards the Ty Lee got closer she realized who was next to Azula.

"Mai, it _is_ Zuko! Why aren't they trying to kill each other?"

"Go down so we can ask ourselves."

Ty Lee took the bison down. The fires stopped as they neared. They landed next to Jasmine and Zara. After they hopped off, the bison began talking to each other through growls and snarls Ty Lee didn't understand. She'd forgotten how smart the animals were. She set aside the thought to focus on the bigger matter. She looked back to where Azula and Zuko were. They were walking towards her and Mai. Azula looked dead at them, smirking. Zuko avoided their gaze.

"It took you two long enough. We were beginning to think you had ran off." Azula said.

"What's going on. Why are you two not fighting?" Mai asked.

"I can let Zuzu explain, if he wants, that is."

Zuko looked at Ty Lee, then at the ground near Mai's feet. "Ozai's dead. Azula killed him."

Azula crossed her arms. "You could _try_ to sound a bit more cheerful, you know. All in all this is the best outcome we could hope for. You guys can go back to your normal lives. No one even died! Well, besides our father, but that was always going to happen."

"You killed you own father? How can you say that like it's nothing."

"Because it is, Mai. He got in my way. That's what happens. That's how _he_ taught me to be. He got what he deserved. And Zuzu here made the perfect bait, you should have seen him, he got Ozai in a corner."

"What? You helped her? What about her trying to kill you!"

"All part of the plan. I almost kill him, the spirit saves him, Iroh runs to his aid, I tell you my plans and then make you angry, then I come here, wait until Iroh distracts the guards and Zuko goes to kill me for killing him, then use him as bait to distract our father. It worked perfectly, and now I'm free to train as the Avatar, and Zuko can rule as the Fire Lord and stop the war. Or we could always join forces and rule the world, if he wants."

"Forget it." Zuko said.

"I'm just joking. Unless you ever change your mind. We _are_ two of the most influential and powerful people in the world now."

"Hold on, how is anyone going to trust you as the Avatar? You went from the Fire Lord's loyal daughter to murdering him, in _four weeks_. That's not even mentioning your age." Mai pointed out.

"Well, let me tell you the best part of the plan. Iroh is taking the fall for all of it. Everyone except us will think he was the one who killed Ozai."

Ty Lee thought about what she heard. Azula was using Iroh as her "Wait, then what happens to him?"

"Well, the law states they should be executed. We could give him a royal pardon or something, but that would look suspicious. He'll probably rot in jail for a few months, we still have to go through all the details and questioning."

"I can't believe you Azula." Ty Lee told her. Azula seemed unaffected by the words.

"You don't have to. I'm going to leave tomorrow to finish my training, so I'm going to go enjoy the spas and good food while I can. You two could come too, though I doubt you'd want to. Don't worry, I won't force you to or anything. As for you, Zuzu, you should probably get some rest; you have a Fire Lord ceremony is tomorrow. Mai, Ty Lee, you can take a night to think on whether to go or stay, I'll be leaving here at noon, so you have till then. If you decide not to, then this is goodbye. So… goodbye." Azula turned on her heels and walked towards the bison. She said something to the small one, and then left.

All of them watched as she went inside the palace. Ty Lee looked at Zuko. "Is that true? Is Iroh really going to take the blame for this?"

Zuko didn't even look at her, he just nodded. Ty Lee looked at Mai. Even though she knew Mai was still angry, her friend looked more sorry for Zuko now. Not even Mai would kick him while he was down, it seemed.

"But, if you're the Fire Lord now, can't you do something?"

"I _could_ , but Iroh says I can't. If no one takes responsibility it might cause a split in the Fire Nation people, and a civil war could break out."

"So he- he has to…?"

"He has to."

Ty Lee looked back at Mai, it was obvious to her that Mai wanted to talk to him alone. Ty Lee decided to go look for Azula. She left the two with an awkward goodbye, and made her way to the Royal Spa, wherever that was.

It took Ty Lee around half an hour to find the spa. In it she saw Azula, sitting on a chair with multiple servants servicing her. Ty Lee was surprised servants where even here.

"Things get back to normal here quickly, it looks."

Azula opened an eye. "What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you."

"Fine," Azula pointed at one of the servants. "You, go get her a chair, and fetch some more servants for her." The servant bowed and ran off. Azula closed her eyes and relaxed again. "If you're going to be here you might as well join. It feels great, as long as you don't get some incompetent idiot who doesn't know how to file a nail right."

"R-right." A servant sat a chair next to Azula's. Ty Lee tentatively sat, and was immediately treated by a servant who began washing her hair, followed by others focusing on her hands and feet. "Oh, thanks."

"What did you want to talk about? I can't imagine you're actually thinking about joining me when I leave, I know how you and Mai feel about me." Azula must have seen the surprised look on her face, because she added, "Iroh told me why it was Zuko who took me to the spirit."

"Sorry."

"For?"

"Not being able to be your friend."

"To be honest with you, I never saw either of you as friends, really. I only thought that if you learned to use that chi-blocking thing of yours, and if Mai got really good with her knives, you two would go very nicely with my firebending. In other words, I thought we'd make a good team. I just used friendship as an excuse."

"Can we, uhh. Can I mention…"

"If you're worried about the servants don't. They know what would happen if they tell anyone something they overhear. We had one girl who did, and Father had her tongue cut off _and_ her ears cut off."

"Yeah… so what are you going to do now?"

"Like I said, I'll go train. When I'm ready I'll come back and I guess I'll be ruler of the world at that point or something. Well, not ruler, more like forceful guardian."

"You don't care about the throne anymore? I thought it was your dream to rule?"

"Why should I chase after a throne? I have the powers of a minor god, and that's without _any_ training. Once I'm fully trained, no one could stand against me. Yeah, I won't really be a _ruler_ , but anyone that takes a wrong step will meet a swift end, so it's close enough. I have a question for you now."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I wanted t-"

"I mean the real reason."

"I- okay, fine, I was wondering if you are really going to let Iroh die."

"He agreed to the plan. I'm not forcing him to admit to anything. As stupid as he is, I will say, he's no coward, despite what his failure at Ba Sing Se would suggest."

"But he didn't do anything! It isn't right. How can you be so-"

"Ty Lee, shut up. I'm sick of people asking me that. Believe it or not I did what I did because I knew it was the best solution. Our plan wouldn't work. The world isn't ready to accept a firebender as the Avatar. I was in the Earth Kingdom for a few _hours_ and was stabbed by someone I _saved_ , just because I was a firebender, because of everything our nation has done. Avatar or not, I knew after that that Iroh's plan wasn't going to work. Even if by some miracle I found a teacher for every element and could hide the fact that I'm a firebender for a while, eventually my father would have told the world my identity. Then the whole world would know about me. The Fire Nation would hunt the Avatar, and the rest of the world would hunt the daughter of the man whose responsible for the war. I took the safest route we had, which was hedging my bets and killing father myself. If we had followed Iroh's path there's a good chance he'd have died anyway, along with the rest of us, and tens of thousands of people in the war. Was it cruel what I did? Yes. Was it what the 'good guys' should do? Probably not. But I was made the Avatar for a reason, and that's because the universe knew that it couldn't afford to trust the fate of the world to someone like my uncle. To win, the Avatar had to be willing to do what was necessary to. That's why I'm the Avatar, I can make those decisions. The spirit knew it, and even Uncle knows it, or he wouldn't have agreed to go with the plan."

Ty Lee knew Azula was right. Azula had nearly been killed just for being Fire Nation. They would have been hated by anyone who recognized them, and when traveling with three royal Fire Nation members, that wouldn't take too long. Ty Lee didn't miss what Azula had said, either. The man attacked her because of 'everything our nation has done.' Was Azula blaming the Fire Nation? The world hated them, that was common knowledge, but did they have good reason to? Ty Lee realized she had been quiet for an awkwardly long amount of time. "Hey Azula."

"What?"

"Zuko said that the reason you two left was because you wanted to see the world yourself, because you wanted to know if the Fire Nation had lied to us about the war. Well, it sounds like you think they did, but if that Earth Nation man tried to kill you after you saved him, just for being Fire Nation, doesn't that mean they _are_ evil? What made you think that the Fire Nation are the bad guys?"

Azula glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Nice catch. I guess there's no reason to keep it a secret from any of you anymore, I've been having visions of past lives. I've seen with my own eyes the other side of the war. And they aren't just visions, it's like I'm alive, and living their lives. Well, just one in particular, the one that started the rebellion in the Earth Kingdom. I guess seeing the effects of our war from the other side made me realize that it's more than just making strategies in a war room. I think that's one of the few things Zuko has always understood more than I have... You better not tell him I said that. His head will grow enough with him being the Fire Lord."

"I won't. Promise. Hey, do you want me to go with you?"

"It wouldn't be fun, if you're thinking about it. I only have a slight clue how to learn airbending, and it's going to be pretty dangerous."

"I doubt anything could be dangerous if I'm on your side. You took out an entire ship in seconds."

"This will be different. We won't be facing things as harmless as war ships, and I likely won't have the power to do something like that again. We'll have to go to the spirit world."

"What? How?"

"Apparently during the solstices, a sliver of our worlds overlap at the poles for a minute or so. With the Avatar there I should be able to open it enough to go in, or something."

"If it's open only a minute or so, how will you get out?"

"Well, that's the dangerous part, I'll be stuck there until the summer solstice."

"In the spirit world? Has anyone ever gone there before?"

"I'm not sure. I'll borrow a few books on it to take with me. There might be something useful in them."

"You really plan on doing it yourself?"

"Not quite, Piandao will be joining. In our spare time he'll be teaching me how to fight with a sword."

"Like you need to learn that. You'll always have fire."

"It's always worth learning a new skill. If I'm ever up against a powerful bender in the dead of night, especially if it's a waterbender on a full moon, a sword could very well save my life.

"Still, a sword? It's a bit underwhelming compared to what you can do."

"That Avatar I was telling you about, the one who started the uprising, she never learned how to properly bend any element. She only used a sword, and still she almost halted the Fire Nation's invasion of the Earth Kingdom. She even killed my grandfather's brother."

"Azulon had a brother?"

"Apparently. He was a pretty strong firebender, and a general. Azulon probably cut him off the family tree once he was killed by the Avatar, though."

"I guess. You never answered my first question, by the way."

"Well you aren't really thinking of coming along, are you?"

"I might be. What are you planning to do after becoming the Avatar, anyway? Learning all the elements and stuff, I mean."

"I don't know. I'll tell the world who I am, and then I'll probably travel around, deal with anyone who causes too much trouble."

"You plan on helping people?"

"If you'd rather say it that way, yeah."

"That doesn't sound like you. A month ago you wanted to take over the world."

"A month ago my father tried to have me killed. My perspectives on royalty has changed a bit since."

Ty Lee waited. She wondered if maybe she should join Azula. Without Iroh and Zuko, Azula would be much more tolerable. It seemed her family always brought out the worst in her.

"I would like if you joined. You wanted my answer, well it's yes, I do want you to go."

"Ok. Then I'll go. I'll have to tell my family of course, and this time I'll bring more clothes and stuff."

Azula smiled. "Thanks."

"Thanks? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Don't make me take that back."

"Sorry."

Ty Lee enjoyed the rest of the spa treatment. _Maybe Azula really is changing._ Ty Lee thought.

* * *

Both Zuko and Mai watched Ty Lee leave. Zuko knew Ty Lee was just leaving so he and Mai could talk. Mai spoke before she could.

"Are you happy?"

Zuko tried to think of what Mai was referring to. He couldn't.

"No? Not really."

"You didn't enjoy using my own friend to betray me then?" Zuko was scared of her tone.

"No, but I don't regret it. There was no reason for you to come with me."

"If Azula wasn't using you your father would have killed you!"

"Which is why I didn't want you to follow me! I didn't want to put you in danger."

"That's not your choice to make."

"It is when it was _my_ idea and _my_ father!"

"You could have at least _talked_ to me!"

"Why? So yo-"

" _Why_? Because, Zuko, that's what _friends do_!" They _talk_! They don't scheme behind your back! Azula does that! Our parents do that! _Friends don't!_ "

"Well sorry I've never had the luxury of being friends with someone! All I've had _is_ Azula and my parents!"

"Don't try to turn this into me feeling sorry for you!"

"I'm not! I'm just explaining why I messed up."

"Well at least you admit it."

"If you want to join me on a suicide mission in the future I won't stop you."

"If you don't, you won't get a third chance to."

The two were quite for a moment. Thinking about what the other had said.

"Do you forgive me, then?" Zuko asked.

"Not at all. I'll be mad at you for at least a week."

Zuko wasn't sure if Mai was joking. He hoped she was. "I can't believe that I'm the Fire Lord. I don't know how to be a leader. To make it worse I have to punish the only person who I know could help me. I'm not sure I can do this."

"I am. You deal pretty well under pressure, with a little push, at least."

"No, I don't. I freeze. When Azula got hurt I could have helped her. Instead I just sat by and watched. I was useless."

"That's why I said with a little push."

"That's not how a Fire Lord should be. They should be able to make their own decisions without any help."

"Says who? Your father? Your grandfather? _His_ father? So far all they've done is isolate us from the rest of the world. Not to mention they hunted dragons into extinction and caused starvation by spending our resources on war. They could have used with some help if you ask me. Look at Iroh, he's not afraid to ask for help if he needs it. And even though I don't like him that much, he's way better than most people."

Zuko knew she was right. Ever since the war began the Fire Nation had been ruled by people like his father. They were arrogant, and cared more about winning than they cared for their own people. Even if Zuko wasn't as commanding as they were, Iroh had taught him something none of them had, sympathy. Zuko also knew he made mistakes, a lot of them. Maybe he wouldn't completely fail as the Fire Lord, but he couldn't do it alone. He knew that much. He looked up at Mai. "Will you help me, then?"

"As long as you don't go behind my back? Yeah, I will."

"I won't. What are you going to do now? Won't your parents still be angry at you?"

"Yeah, they will, but I'll deal with it."

"Would it help if I pay you back? Now that I'm Fore Lord I have the nation's wealth one request away. If you want it it's yours."

"No, taking a hand out from you would just be an insult to them. It's better if I just explain it."

"If you say so. I will call a ride for you, though."

"I won't say no to that. I've been hiding it but that thing Ty Lee does really hurts everytime I move. It's like my body's asleep."

Zuko called a guard to fetch a carriage. It only took a few minutes to arrive. He said goodbye to Mai, and watched her leave. Now alone, the reality of the situation crashed over him. The palace behind him was his. The city beyond it was under his rule. He was arguably the most powerful and influential person in the world right now. But sitting on the cold stone steps under the moonlit sky, Zuko felt more alone and insignificant than he ever had. He still had no clue where his mother was, his father was dead, he didn't care too much about him anyway, but still, Azula was leaving, and Iroh was now an enemy of the Nation. By tomorrow the only person he could talk to that he had any sort of connection with now was Mai, and he wasn't sure if she felt the same towards him, especially after going behind her back. Zuko liked her, and he knew she did at some point, but ever since he left with Azula she had been different. He was worried that he may have ruined whatever relationship they had. He hoped that he would get the chance to make it up to her.


	18. Chapter 18: New Reign

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 18: New Reign_

* * *

 **Fall, 97 AG**

Zuko felt nauseous. His reflection stared at him. He looked tired, which made sense, he hadn't sleep at all. Servants were struggling with his hair, which had grown more than he was used to while he was gone. They cut it back down and it now looked much more appropriate for a young Fire Lord. _Maybe even the youngest Fire Lord_. Zuko thought. That thought didn't help him at all.

He had taken Azula's advice and rehearsed his announcement as Fire Lord. Luckily the Fire Sage had taken the role of explaining what had happened. Zuko hated the story, but Iroh had wanted this. He was willing to be seen as a villain to ensure peace could be restored. The Fire Nation would hate Iroh, and accept Zuko as their ruler, while the world would celebrate his father's death. The rest was up to Azula and himself. He had to do things right, if he acted too rash, many citizens would rebel against him. Zuko had to make them believe he was doing everything for their sake, which really he way he was. That would hopefully give some weight to his words. Zuko _was_ the Fire Lord. His word was law, but he still had to make sure that the people would put up with that law. This was damage control, and the damage wasn't trivial. Every word he said would be transcribed and sent all over the nation, and even to the rulers of the largest cities of the other nations. While Zuko was excited to be given the chance to change the world for the better, he was terrified of making a mistake.

The two small comforts he had was that Iroh believed he could do it, and that Azula would be right next to him taking the same, or even greater risk. She could be either loved or hated by either side. She was former princess of the Fire Nation, and now Avatar. If he made a mistake she would suffer for it. Also, if he failed, _everything_ they've done in the last month would be wasted. While that should have made him more nervous, which it did, it gave him even more resolve to do well. That resolve began fading quickly, however, as he neared the coronation plaza. Azula joined him in the carriage ride there. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the scenery drag by from the windows.

"You look more pale than usual." Azula remarked.

"I'm nervous."

"I can tell."

"How aren't you?"

"Because I know I won't mess up. Why are you nervous? Think you will?"

"No, but I'm worried I might."

"I think you'll do fine."

Zuko was surprised, Azula would normally aggravate him now. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. You just have to go up and say that you're honored to be crowned the Fire Lord, then say what you want. It should be easy for you, you've always had strong opinions about how things should be, even if you keep them to yourself. That's why father didn't like you. You're soft, and care about people, unlike him. I mean, if you don't… If you _want_ , we can still take over the world. I'm still willing to help you continue the war and finish it our way. Iroh can't stop us in prison."

"No way, Azula. I don't want to take over the world."

"Which is why I think you'll do fine. You actually believe what you're saying."

"And you don't?" Zuko asked.

Azula smirked and looked outside. "Here's our stop. After you, Zuzu."

Zuko glanced outside, and the door opened. He walked out, and was led inside the palace. He could hear the crowd as he approached, and he waited with Azula and a few other high ranking officials and sages. They all approached him and Azula, remarking how tragic their loss was, and wishing them good luck. Word hadn't come out yet about Azula being the Avatar. After a few minutes everything was prepared. Zuko walked out onto the raised platform of the temple with everyone else. He took his place directly to the left of his father's casket.

The Fire Sage began honoring the memory of Ozai, listing his accomplishments and family, and mentioned how tragically short his rule was. Flames engulfed the casket, and then Zuko's queue came. He knelt before the crowd, his back facing the fire. He heard the chant behind him.

"Ozai is succeeded by his eldest and only son. All hail: Firelord Zuko!"

Zuko felt the hair ornament slip into place. As he rose, every person and banner bowed in unison. A lump formed in his throat. Slowly, everyone rose back to their feet. The sage stood ahead to his side.

"Many of you are wondering what befell Fire Lord Ozai. I am saddened to say that he was killed, by none other than his own brother, the former prince, Iroh. Iroh abducted Ozai's two children in a coup to take the throne. Our brave prince and princess foiled their uncle's plan, but, unfortunately, not before their father was killed by his own brother."

Azula approached and stood next to him. A few in the crowd seemed confused. It wasn't tradition for anyone to take the side of the Fire Lord at his coronation. The sage continued.

"The reason Iroh abducted our prince and princess, was because Ozai confided with him a great secret. He believed Iroh would give aid and advice to his brother. Instead, Iroh betrayed his blood and nation. The information that Ozai revealed to his brother was that his own daughter, then-princess Azula, was the Avatar."

Gasps and murmurs erupted from the crowd, even by the officials and royalty that stood with them on the platform. When the crowd quieted, Azula spoke.

"My father was conflicted about learning what I was, and he sought counsel with my uncle. My uncle urged Ozai to order my capture, but Ozai resisted. He sensed my Uncle had ill intentions, and ordered my protection. My father's suspicions were proved well founded. Our uncle captured me and my brother and tried to convince us to help him overthrow our father so he could claim the throne. We knew our uncle was insane, so we lied and agreed to help him, fearing our lives if we denied. When he confronted our father, we turned on our uncle, but before we could stop him he injured our father, who died from the wounds. Our uncle wanted to use my strength as the Avatar to defeat our father, but my loyalty remained to my father, and my nation. Even now, I pledge my loyalty to my brother, our new Fire Lord, Zuko. His word is law, and I vow to follow it."

Azula knelt down. It took the crowd a few minutes to recover, then Zuko could feel every eye begin to turn to him. He cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he pretended he was older, taller, and much more confidant.

"For the last hundred years our nation has strived to unite the world under one banner, the banner of our nation. Always, the greatest threat to that goal was the Avatar. Our father's main priority was to find and kill the Avatar before they could rebel against us. When fate handed him what he wanted he hesitated. He found his greatest threat in his own daughter. Our father was taken from us before he could decide what to do. I don't know for certain what he would have done, but nothing in my father's life was more important than his nation... except his family. I know that he would never have hurt his own daughter. That is why, as my first act as Fire Lord, as of today the Fire Nation is no longer enemies of the Avatar, and we will be halting our invasion of the other two nations." The crowd again broke in whispers and mutters. Zuko paused, and continued after the crowd died down. "This war has cost us countless lives, and our resources have began to run out. Our too numerous poor are starving, and our too numerous sick our dying. All our resources have been deprived of them to fuel a war that has gone nowhere for the last twenty years. Our once great nation has began to feel the sting of the war. If we continue, there will be no greatness to share with the rest of the world. My sister will assume her role as the Avatar, and I will see to it that my _people_ come first, _not_ my conquest."

Zuko's courage ran out, and he was painfully aware that thousands of eyes and ears were focused on every word he had said. He began to worry if he had messed up, but an applause began in the audience, and soon every person had joined. He smiled and bowed to the crowd, and knelt down beside Azula.

She glanced at him. "Not bad, Zuzu. Even I almost bought it."

"Shh!" He said. The crowd died down, and Zuko and Azula rose and bowed together toward the crowd. They left back into the temple, and were followed by all the others who had been standing on the platform with them, save the sage, who was dismissing the crowd. A few people came by to tell him they had his support and loyalty. After about an hour of handshakes, congratulations, and condolences, Zuko managed to leave. Azula was waiting. She didn't say anything, but looked at him oddly for a minute. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of your potential."

"What?" He repeated.

"I didn't expect you to do so well. That really was quite a performance. If I didn't know better I would have believed you. Normally you choke under pressure."

"I did what I had to."

"And I'm saying you did it well. You should try to lie more often. It suits you well."

"I'm not you, Azula. I don't like lying to people."

"I don't like lying to people." Azula said with mock offense. Zuko didn't bother to respond.

"Either way," She continued. "I'm impressed. I'm leaving when we get back, so this will be your last offer for a while, are you sure you don't want to take over the world?"

"Is that a joke with you or something? Why would you think I would do that."

"I'm just saying, it could be fun. You can't deny that you didn't enjoy seeing everyone bow to us. Imagine instead of thousands, it was tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, the whole world. Bowing beneath us, united under our feet. It would be the perfect world. One where we would have divine rule. I could make it happen before the end of next year. I even have a few plans outlined if you want to see them."

"No, what- how do- you jotted down notes about taking over the world?"

"I had some spare time last night."

"You made multiple plans to rule the world, in _one night_?"

"I was bored. Come on, you know you want to see them."

"No I don't. I thought you were going to go do Avatar stuff."

"I am, but it's always smart to prepare extra plans, you know?"

"Can you be honest for one minute?"

"Pshh, no. What's the fun in that."

"What's the fun in lying?"

"How should I know? I'm not a philosopher. I don't question everything that is."

Zuko sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"The war. There's so much to it. How am I supposed to deal with it?"

"One step at a time, just like anything else. Look, if Father was able to do it, you can. You're a dolt but you aren't stupid. With some good counsel it won't be that bad."

"Really? Thank-"

Azula interrupted. "Or you could make one wrong move and spark a whole new war. These kind of things are real tricky, you know?"

Zuko shook his head and shut his eyes. He felt every movement of the carriage, trying to enjoy the few moments of peace he would have that day. Either Azula realized this, or she was just bored of their conversation, but she left him alone anyway. Before he knew what was happening he felt a kick to his leg.

"Wake up, my _lord_." Said Azula.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes, but Zuko felt much better from his nap. A few seconds after he woke, the door opened up. He and Azula got out. Piandao and Ty Lee were waiting by the bison, who had been cared for by a group of guards unlucky enough to be tasked with the job.

"Ty Lee? What are you doing here?" Zuko said, waving at his guards to stop.

"She's coming with us." Azula said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to. I get to travel the world and help the Avatar. I'll be famous!" Ty Lee looked at the questioning look on Azula's face. "Also because I want to help Azula, of course. That goes without saying, you know?"

"Yeah… what about Mai."

"Oh don't worry, Zuko." Ty Lee said. "She's staying here."

Zuko felt his cheeks grow warm. "I didn't- I was just- Whatever. Have fun on your trip. And don't die or anything. Actually…" Zuko called a guard. "Bring us the best messenger hawk we have available for long distance." He told him. The guard rushed off.

"What's that for?" Azula said.

"You guys. If you ever need help send me a message and I'll send an entire fleet if you need it. Obviously I can't help quickly, but it could help."

"I already have two flying pests to care for." Azula complained.

"I'll care for the hawk then." Piandao said.

The guard came back with a hawk on his arm. The guard gestured at Piandao, who raised his arm. The guard handed him a bag.

"These are treats, give it to it before and after a trip if you can."

Piandao thanked the guard, and the guard stepped back behind Zuko.

Zuko walked next to Azula, who was tying a bag on Zara's saddle.

"Well, good luck, I guess."

"Mhm, you too." She said, not looking away from her work.

"Azula."

Azula sighed and looked at him. "Fine. Mhm, you too, _my lord._ Happy?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Look, I'm leaving, and I'm probably never going to stay here save for a few short visits again. You have the throne and I'll be gone. That's what you always wanted, right?"

"What? No it's not."

"Sorry, what _did_ you want?"

"I wanted a family! One that wasn't broken in half? Now I don't have anyone. I just have a giant empty palace."

"You didn't act like you wanted a family, you wanted to be the favorite child of both parents. You never complained that mother treated you better, but you always tried to get on father's good side."

"That's because _you_ were always treating me like crap!"

"Because you never talked to me! Once I started firebending you treated me like I was a rival!"

"You made it into a competition! You always wanted to show off to him."

" _I_ didn't _ask_ to be the better firebender! I just did the best that I could! That is the _only_ reason father liked me, and trust me, if you were his favorite, you wouldn't have enjoyed it. And you always say it like it's my fault, why do you never blame him? _He_ chose me! I did _not_ choose him!"

"Oh it must have been so hard being Dad's favorite! How many times did he tell you that you were a mistake again? Damn it, why did you bring this up! I thought we were done with this."

"We'll never be done with it." Azula muttered. She turned back and tied off her bag, then hopped onto Zara's back.

Zuko turned back, then felt his face grow hot again. He forgot there were people around. The guards and Piandao gave no expression, but Ty Lee had a sad look on her face.

"Bye Zuko." She said. She gave him a quick hug and climbed up with Azula.

Piandao bowed then mounted Jasmine. The three bison took off. Zuko continued his way to the temple, in a much worse mood than before. The echoes of his footsteps reminded him of how alone he was. He wasn't sure what he would do. He knew there was a lot of work to do, but he could give his war chiefs some time to prepare. He decided to visit Mai. He was in desperate need of a mood lift, and Mai usually did that, despite her demeanor.

When he got to her home he asked the guards to stay near the carriage. He walked up the stair path and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again. He waited a minute, then knocked one last time. After half a minute he turned to leave. Maybe they were out celebrating their daughter's return or something. Soon after he turned, he heard the door jingle. It opened slightly, and Mai's father looked out. Zuko had never seen him before. He looked nothing like Mai.

"Hello. Is Mai here?"

Mai's father looked at him. "Who are you?" He said. His breath smelled rancid.

"A friend of her's." Zuko said. Did Mai's dad not know who he was?

"She's got friends, does she? She's not home, so go away."

The man tried to shut the door. Zuko stopped it with his foot. "Wait! What do you mean she's not home? She told me she was going here yesterday."

"Well she musta lied to you. So piss off already."

Zuko finally realized why Mai's dad was acting so weird. Zuko pulled the door back open. "Are you _drunk_?" He asked.

"Get out of my property, brat."

"This 'brat' is the Fire Lord. If I wanted, your 'property' could be mine."

The man laughed. "Fire Lord ain't short, kid."

"I'm the former prince! Zuko, son of Ozai? When's the last time you looked at the news?"

The man grabbed the door and tried to shut it. Again Zuko grabbed it. This time he came inside, pushing past the man.

"Hey, Mai? Are you home?"

"Hey! I said to piss off!"

"And I said I'm the Fire Lord! Where the hell is Mai at?"

"You have five seconds to get out, kid. Five. Four."

"Or what? One call and I can have a dozen guards in here!"

"Three… Two…"

"That's it I'm-"

"One."

"Zuko!" Said a familiar voice. He turned around. Mai came down a staircase into the room.

"Mai. I knew you said you were here. Tell your dad who I am!"

"Zuko go away." Mai said. Zuko looked at her. Her eyes were red.

"What-"

Mai's father pointed at her and yelled, "Get the fuck back in your room, thief!"

"Hey!" Zuko said. "She saved my life, you should be proud!"

"I told you to get the hell out of my house!"

A guard came walking through the doorway.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Is everything all right, we heard shouting."

Mai's father looked back to Zuko. "Fire Lord? This little punk?"

"Watch your tongue!" The guard said. "You'll treat your Fire Lord with the respect he commands."

The man eyed Zuko up and down, then bent his knee. "Sorry, _my lord._ " He said through his teeth.

Zuko turned back to look at Mai. She was gone. He went up the stairs. He checked a few rooms before finding Mai's. She was sitting by her window looking away from him.

"Go away, Zuko."

"What's going on? Is your father that mad about the money thing? I can pay if that makes it better."

"That would make it worse! Just go away and forget it. You've already made things bad enough."

"I can't just forget it. What's going on?" He repeated.

"Zuko, please. Go away."

Zuko could tell she was close to crying. "I can help."

"I don't want your help."

Zuko sat down next to her.

"I know what's going on. Not even I'm that dense." Mai didn't say anything. "Maybe it's because I hated my own dad, but I can't just forget about it. Talk to me. I'm not leaving."

Mai didn't respond.

"Mai, I'm helping one way or the other, and if you don't talk, I'll probably do something stupid."

Mai wiped her eyes then spun around. "Damn it Zuko, why are you so nosy all the time! Why can't you mind your own business?"

"I thought we were friends? This is my business. If your father is-"

"First off, Chan is _not_ my dad. My father died when I was little."

"I never knew that."

"No one did, not even Azula. I never bothered to tell anyone."

"Well, what's going on with him?"

"He's just in one of his moods. He gets like that sometimes when he's really mad."

"What? That's not okay, why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Tell them what? 'Hey my dad beats me and my mom when he's mad?'"

"He _beats_ you? Yes that is something you should tell someone. You've been friends with the princess for years and you never told her? She could get rid of him for you in a minute!"

"Azula? She'd just tell me to deal with it myself."

"Well what about the police? Why not go to them?"

Mai turned back around. "You don't get it."

"No I don't. Look, I'm not letting him do this anymore. I want to help."

"Didn't you just hear me? You don't get it. Chan is the reason we're not homeless. My mother doesn't work and I'm too young. If he leaves all our income is gone. This house isn't even paid off, even if my mother found a job, we'd be on the streets in a week."

"Then live with me."

"That's why I cou-" Mai paused and turned around. "What?"

"I have the biggest house in the nation. You two could live with me. I can give you job as an advisor and your mother could find something to do if she wants, maybe a maid or cook. If she wants."

"You'd really do that?"

"That's what friends do, isn't it?"

Zuko froze as Mai wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She began crying on his shoulder. Zuko didn't know what to do in the situation, so he awkwardly pat her on the back.

"Hey, you would do the same for me."

After a while, Mai stopped and let go.

"Sorry. I just- I never thought…"

"Never thought what?"

"That it could stop. Even when I left I thought I would come home and be stuck again. That was why I left in the first place. To be away from here."

Zuko left to let Mai get ready. In the meantime he would talk to her mother. Mai said she would be in the last room down the same hall. Zuko got to the door and knocked. There was a brief silence, then a voice just beyond the door asked, "Who's there?"

"Zuko. Uh, Fire Lord, Mai's friend."

A bolt unlatched, and the door opened. Zuko could tell that this woman was indeed Mai's birth mother. She looked exactly like Zuko imagined Mai would in twenty years. She would have been beautiful, but there was a faint but large bruise on her slightly swollen left eye. One of her arms was in a sling. Upons seeing him, she knelt on the floor.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to do that."

Mai's mom got up. "May I ask why I've been granted your presence, my lord?"

Zuko was surprised how formal she was. He wasn't really used to any sort of respect.

"You can just call me Zuko, but I came here to visit your daughter. When I did though, I was given a rude welcome from your husband. So I-"

Mai's mother dropped to the floor again. "Please, Lord, forgive his behavior. He's lost so much recently, and- Please forgive our family's rudeness."

"No, no, it's not- I'm not trying to punish anyone. I want to help, actually."

Mai's mother looked up. "Help? What do you- Why?"

"Well, your daughter saved my life, twice. I'm in her debt, so I offered her help, and my offer extends to you, since Mai doesn't want to leave you."

"Leave? Where is she going now?"

"She's going to be staying in the palace. She'll be serving as an advisor to me. I'm offering you a place there as well. You can choose to stay there, or if you'd rather accept a job as a maid or something, I can arrange that too."

"You would let us stay in the palace? Me and my daughter?"

"Like I said, she saved my life twice, I owe her two big favors. I'm not ordering you to do anything, the choice is yours, but I would like if you accepted. Mai already has."

"What about- What will happen to Chan, my husband?"

"He'll stay here. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes, my Lord. Thank you, so much."

"I'm just repaying a debt is all, it's nothing."

Mai's mother smiled, it made her look a lot less like Mai, but she was still beautiful. _Ew, gross stop, that is her mom._ Zuko thought to himself, avoiding any further thoughts on her.

"You can leave immediately. I'll have a carriage for you and Mai shortly. If you need any help with luggage, just ask the guards, tell them Fire Lord's order to help with anything you might need getting there. Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Michi."

"Michi, uh, nice to meet you."

Zuko bowed, and left. He shut the door, then let out a deep breath. _That wasn't too bad._ He thought. Zuko checked up on Mai, and told her he'd be waiting outside. He passed Chan on his way out. There were two guards standing near him. He called out to Zuko. The guards tensed, but Zuko signaled them to let Chan speak.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"What did you come here for?"

"I came to talk to my friend, but now I decided to help her and her family."

"What? What are you helping us with? We don't need any damn help."

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping her real family. Her and her mother. They're leaving."

Chon tried to get up, the guards stopped him with their spears. "You can't take my family!"

Zuko got closer. "I can if I want, but don't worry, I'm not taking them. They're leaving on their own, I'm just helping them. If you wanted to be with them you shouldn't have treated them like you did. If you did they wouldn't jump at the first offer to leave. I didn't do anything, you did, and if I were you I would keep quiet. I don't have much patience for bad fathers."

Zuko addressed the guards. "Make sure he stays there while Mai and her mother prepare to leave."

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

Zuko walked out of the house, and told a guard to send for another carriage. He explained the situation, and a hawk was sent to the palace. By the time their carriage arrived, Mai and her mother were waiting. Zuko waited to make sure everything went fine. When their ride came, Michi bowed again to Zuko and got in. Mai waited for her mother to go, then turned to Zuko.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What? What for? You didn't do anything."

"For getting mad at you yesterday. I might not be here if you didn't do that. I'm not saying I like that you did it, but I guess I'm saying I get why you did."

"It's fine. I know why you were mad. I didn't expect you to be happy about it. Anyway, I might need your help right after you get settled in. I'm sure every chief in the capital is waiting for me to call a meeting about the war."

"Ugh, that sounds like a lot of work."

"That's why I have help."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Thanks again, Zuko. Really."

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until you have to put up with all the angry old men who will fight us every step in stopping the war."

Mai joined her mother in the carriage, and Zuko got in his own. They tailed behind him all the way to the palace. When they got their, Zuko let the guards escort Mai and her mother to their new rooms. He let them choose whatever rooms they wanted out of the large selection of guest rooms. He would have given them better rooms, but those were strictly for members of the royal family. After giving them an hour to settle, he called for a war meeting. Letters were sent to the Chief of Staff of the Fire Nation Army, Chief of Naval Ops, Chief of Staff of the Fire Nation Homeland Defense, Commander of Coast Watch, Commander of Special Forces, and Chairman and Vice-Chairman Joint Chiefs of Staff. All of them resided in the capital, so it would only take them around half an hour to make it to the palace. Zuko sent for Mai, then entered the room, and took his place on the throne.


	19. Chapter 19: The South

**Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 19: The South_

* * *

 **Spring 94 AG**

She kept her focus on the water. With her gloves on, she couldn't do much, but with them off, she learned the water was much more cooperative. A few beads of water began to lift from the surface, then a large fist sized tendril creeped into the air. A voice near her made her jump, and the water crashed back to normal.

"Stop doing that Katara! You're scaring all the fish away!"

"You can't catch any anyways."

"I can too, if you stopped!"

"Both of you be quiet right now, or you'll be sleeping outside tonight!" Their mother in a hushed but stern voice. "Yelling doesn't help attract fish either, Sokka. And Katara, you know what I said about waterbending."

"I know, sorry."

"Why can't dad teach us how to fish?"

"He's busy, besides I can teach you just as well."

"But you're a girl."

Kya smiled. "I am. You'll find a lot of girls are capable of a lot of things as well, Sokka."

"But it's a man's job. A man should teach us." Sokka found a fish next to him, and lunged at it with his spear.

"Well you'll have to deal with me. Watch out!" Sokka lunged too far, and began to tip over.

Kya reached out and pulled Sokka back. Overturning in a kayak in waters like this was deadly. You couldn't just swim out, because you were tied onto the kayak. The fasten was a lifesaver in rough water; it prevented any water from getting and held you in place. However, it also meant that if you managed to get flipped upside down, it would be extremely difficult to get right side up again. The knots weren't hard to untie, but when drowning in water that was cold enough to kill you in minutes... most that flipped never breathed again.

"I was fine." Sokka grumbled. "I almost had it."

"Don't even think of doing that again. It isn't worth the risk. A good rule of thumb is to only go for fish you can reach without leaning."

"Mom, what's a rule of thumb?" Katara asked.

"It's a saying. It means a rule you should remember, and always follow." Kya turned around, and saw Katara's glove off. "Like not bending!"

"But I'm only swirling the water, see?" Katara leaned over the kayak and swirled her hand again. A small current flowed in the water.

"Stop that! It doesn't matter how much water you bend. We told you NO waterbending."

Katara pulled her hand back and put on her mitts. "It's not fair, why can't I use it. It could help us fix the village if I get good enough. I can't get better if I'm never able to do it."

"I know you want to help, Katara, but using your bending is dangerous. You should never use it unless your life depends on it. It's just too dangerous."

"It doesn't look dangerous."

"I know it doesn't, but it can be. Just believe me, okay? It's for the best."

Katara slumped over the side of her kayak and stared into the still water. "Okay, I'll stop."

A yelp and splash made both of them jump. Sokka turned towards the sound. Sokka had somehow flipped his kayak when she wasn't looking. In a panic their mother rushed to get close to him.

"Katara get over here and help! Quickly!"

She grabbed onto Sokka's kayak and tried to pick it up. Katara knew that they wouldn't be able to just pull him right side up. The kayaks were slippery and getting a grip would be too hard. While her mother struggled, she took her gloves off and focused on the water. She urged it to push against Sokka. She felt a strain, and Sokka began moving back up. His kayak moved enough for their mother to grab his hand, and she pulled him right side up. Their mother quickly pulled off his heavy water drenched coat and then took off her own. She covered him with it to protect him from the bitter cold.

"What were you doing? You know not to lean too far."

Sokka's teeth were chattering, and instead of speaking he picked up his spear. At the tip of it was a large fish, flopping wildly. With the terrifying scene over, she laughed with relief. Katara took the time to start putting her gloves back on.

"We have our dinner, but be more careful next time, Sokka. If I wasn't here you would have drowned."

Their mom looked back at Katara. She quickly folded her hands to hide the fact her gloves were only halfway on. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just let that be a lesson, Katara."

"To be safe in our kayaks?"

Her mother laughed, even as she began to shiver from her lack of a jacket. "Yeah, but also never let Sokka out of your sight."

Their mother guided them back towards the village. Although Sokka would be fine, she didn't have her jacket. Even Katara knew that you would freeze to death without a jacket in the south's cold. Their mother tried to hide it, but Katara could tell it wasn't easy. By the time they got to the village, her mom was shaking terribly.

Their father gave Sokka a talk after Kya was settled near the fire. He told them to go outside and play, so they did.

The two decided to have a snowball fight. There wasn't much else to do when they couldn't go outside of their village. Katara readied her own snowball after getting hit in the face, but before she could, she stopped. A spec of black snow fell in front of her. A snowball flew in her face.

"Ow, Sokka stop!"

"What's wrong? Giving up?" Sokka said smugly.

When he came close her noticed what she was looking at. They both looked up, and as they did more of the dark snow fell. Their eyes met and they both realized what it meant.

"I'm going to go find mom." Katara said. She already knew Sokka would try to fight along with the men of the village, despite just being nine years old. She ran through the village. She bumped into Gran-Gran on the way. Her grandmother held her from running.

"Where are you going Katara? You need to get to the shelter with the other children."

"I need to get to mom, she's still sick!"

"You're mother will be fine Katara. She would want you to be safe, now go."

Katara jerked away and tried to run past, but her grandmother grabbed her. Katara kicked and screamed, but her grandmother held on with surprising strength, then carried her to the children's shelter herself. They got there just as the men left to fight.

Gran-gran put her down when they were inside the hidden underground room and said, "I'll go get your mother. You stay here." Gran-gran turned around to talk to the other women and see who was still missing.

The second she was out of Gran-gran's sight, Katara quickly ran back outside. The ground was now gray. Katara ran to her house, where her mother was. The snow made her run out of breath quickly, but even when the icy air began burning her lungs, she kept running. Finally she reached the house.

"Mom!" Katara froze when she got inside. Her mother was on her knees, and a Fire Nation soldier was standing over her. They both turned to look at her as she entered. There was a moment of uneasy silence, before the soldier took a step towards her.

"No! Don't touch her!"

Katara looked at her mother. "What's happening?"

Kya looked at the soldier. "Please, just let her go, and I'll give you the information that you want." She begged.

The soldier paused. Then looked back at Katara. "You heard your mother. Get out of here!"

Katara didn't know what to do. She said the only thing she could think of. "Mom, I'm scared."

Her mother spoke to her softly. "Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this."

The smile her mom gave her, along with the words, was able to give Katara enough of her courage back to turn around and do what she was told. Halfway out of the village, she heard what she thought might have been a scream. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, then ran faster. Her gran-gran saw her running, and called for her. Katara barely noticed her. After a few minutes, she found the men. Her father lead the way. He saw her running and she ran to his arms, crying.

"It's okay, Katara. We drove them off; they won't hurt you. Everything's okay."

"It's Mom, she needs your help!" Katar said through her sobbing. Her father's eyes widened, and he ran as fast as he could towards their home. They were there soon, he set her down and told her to stay where she was.

Katara followed. She ran in behind him. Gran-gran was kneeling on the ground, crying. Katara had never seen her cry before.

Her father stood for a few moments before falling to his knees. Katara didn't know why they seemed upset. Her mother was still there on the ground; she saw her clothes. She couldn't see her face, because Gran-gran was in the way. Something seemed wrong though, or else they wouldn't have seemed sad. Katara didn't understand.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **Spring 97 AG**

"I want to go with you."

"No way, Sokka. We're going to war."

Sokka looked down, upset. "But I want to help."

Hakoda sighed and knelt down. He put his hands on his son's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You are helping Sokka. We need you to stay and look after everyone. You're the only man for the job." Sokka's eyes lit up. _Man_. "It's a man's job to protect his family, and that's what we are. That's what our village is: a family. The other's and I won't be able to do that job while we're gone, but you can. You have to. Understand?"

"Yeah. I understand."

"And don't forget, Sokka, since I'll be gone, you'll be the chief until I get back." Sokka smiled.

"But don't think that means you tell everyone what to do. Being chief means you're responsible for everyone's well-being. It's not an easy job."

"I won't let you down, Dad."

"I know you won't. You're _my_ son, after all."

Hakoda got up. Sooner than Sokka could realize it, he was gone. Sokka was alone. He noticed Katara was beside him, beginning to cry. He wanted to cry himself. Instead, he comforted her, and refused the tears that begged to shed from his own eyes. _I won't._

* * *

 **Three Days Ago**

"Katara!" Sokka called, shortly before he ran into the tent where Katara was fixing a blanket one of the kids tore.

"What Sokka? I'm kinda busy here."

"That blanket can wait, I have a letter here that you'll want to here."

"A letter? From who? Dad?"

"No, but just as good."

"Who else would send a letter to us?"

"The Fire Lord," Katara tried to interrupt, thinking he was joking, but he cut her off. "But don't freak out, the old one died, killed by his own brother actually, but the good news is that his son took over, and the first thing he did is call off the war! It's over! That means Dad and everyone else can come back!"

"What? How do you know it's true? It could be some kind of trick. Let me read it."

Sokka handed her the letter. She read through it for a minute, then handed it back.

"It sounds like he means it, but I don't know, it could still be a trick."

"Why would they send it here if it was? Think about it, Katara, if the Fire Nation wanted, they could come back at any time, they wouldn't need to send this to make us drop our guard. I'm the only guard we have, and against a ship full of soldiers we both know who would win. The only reason they would send it here as well would be if it's true."

"Unless they sent it everywhere to trick everyone."

"Stop killing the mood. Dad is coming back. You should be happy!"

"Why? Because the people who've been fighting us since before Gran-Gran was born sent us a letter? Don't be stupid. We can't trust them."

"I don't trust them! But it still makes no sense for them to send it here. I mean, there was a hawk and everything. It's definitely from the Fire Nation."

"It says he's stopping it for his own people. What happens when he solves the problems that made him stop? He could just be waiting to start it again."

"Then what about the Avatar? They're working together."

"That could be a lie. And if it isn't then that's not good news. If the Avatar is the Fire Nation's princess then she'll fight with them. If that happens there's no way we'll win the war."

"Or it means what they said. Why do you always have to think the worst case first?"

"You know why, Sokka."

Sokka turned to leave. "Whatever, you can sit here and think of every way they could be lying, I'll be waiting for everyone to come back."

Katara tried to put her focus back on the blanket, but her mind couldn't focus on the task anymore. She kept repeating the letter in her head. Was it some trick, or was the war _really_ over? She couldn't believe it would just end. How could it? Was there anyone who remembered how the world was like before war? Could it even happen? Katara threw the blanket in frustration. She wished Sokka would have kept the letter to himself. She wouldn't be able to focus until she learned more.

* * *

 **Present Day, Fall 97 AG**

Azula scanned the white ground below for any sign of civilization. The cold was deadly, but they had put on three extra layers of clothes. Even still, they had to fly slow, or the wind would cut right through and freeze them. They stayed near the shore, since Piandao said that's where the tribe would be. She didn't know how he knew that, but she trusted him. Sure enough, they spotted smoke shortly after beginning their search.

When they were close enough to see, Azula felt like she was stabbed in the back again. _This_ was the Southern Water Tribe? She had expected a city with an icy fortress fifty feet high. Instead, she saw one big igloo and dozens of tents surrounded by a pathetic ten foot snow wall that had one tiny watchtower, if it could even be called that. A single fire was lit near the center of the village, the source of the smoke.

They landed outside the walls, and dismounted from their bison. Piandao stood to her left, Ty Lee to her right. A crowd had gathered just near the opening of their village wall. A single person approached them. A boy, who looked only slightly older than herself. Ty Lee nudged her arm.

"Fire Nation boys don't look like that." She muttered to Azula.

In return, Azula elbowed her in the side. The boy came within a few meters and stopped. He held a boomerang, aiming it at them.

"Who are you?" He asked them.

Azula expected Piandao to answer, but he only looked at her. She was glad he wasn't as bossy as her Uncle.

"Travelers." Azula said simply.

"I mean what are you doing here." The boy replied.

"Visiting." She said again.

"Okay, enough answers from you." The boy pointed his boomerang at Piandao. "Who are you?"

Piandao glanced at Azula. She nodded.

"I'm Piandao. Swordmaster and former soldier of the Fire Nation. I'm here to protect and guide the Avatar, wh-"

"The Av- Wait," The boy gestured to Azula. " _That's_ the Avatar?"

"What do you mean, ' _that_ ' you snow eating-" Piandao put his hand in front of her. She bit back the remark. "I mean, Yes, _I_ am."

The boy looked at them. "Okay, who are you really."

"We just told you! Can we talk to someone who isn't an idiot please?"

"How am I supposed to just believe you? If you're the Avatar, do some Avatar stuff."

"I can't just do Avatar stuff!"

"Then I guess I just can't believe you."

"We _flew_ her on _flying bison_ and your questioning me being the Avatar?"

The boy glanced towards the bison for a second, then looked back at them. "Okay, but they actually flew in front of me, so I have to believe that. I haven't seen anything proving you're the Avatar. Why don't you bend some snow or something? Should be easy for an Avatar."

"I don't have time for this. Can we speak to whoever is in charge here?"

"I _am_ the one in charge. And you can thank your people for that! All the other men in our tribe our helping to fight in the war."

"Well the war's over. I thought they were sending a notice here."

"We got the notice, but the men aren't back yet. They probably won't be for a while. So is it true, is the war actually over?"

"From what I know, yes."

"Why?"

"You'd have to ask the Fire Lord. He's in charge of that stuff. I don't have anything to do with it now."

"Wait, you said you're the Avatar, that makes you the princess!"

"Former, but yeah."

"You're the Fire Lord's daughter then!"

"Are we just playing detective now?"

The boy readied his boomerang. "I'm not asking again. Why are you here."

"Why? We need help."

"Why would you need our help?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then do a good job."

Azula sighed. "There's a way for me to meet an airbending teacher, and I need to be at the south pole during the solstice for that to happen. I was told your people know how to get there."

"Who told you that?"

"One of the past Avatars, Roku."

"You aren't here to attack us?" He asked.

"That's not the intention, no, but if you keep pointing that thing at me I migh-" Piandao held her back again.

"If you don't wish us to enter your village we won't, but we aren't your enemies. If it makes you more comfortable…" Piandao took off his sword and sheath, and offered it to the boy. "You can keep my weapon during our stay."

The boy grabbed the sword, then stepped back unsheathed it. He put it back, then looked up.

"Okay, you can stay here for a while, but if you try something I won't give you the chance to explain."

The boy turned. Azula shook her head and followed him. When they got closer, Azula realized that the boy was the _only_ boy in the tribe, besides a few who were only a few years old. The rest of the tribe were women and children. The tribe stared at them as they walked through the village. The boy led them into the large igloo. They went inside, where there was another small fire. Azula was surprised how warm it was inside. Two of the women, one who looked really old, and a girl around Azula's age, came in after them. The boy looked at them.

"What's your names, anyway?"

"I'm Piandao, this is Azula, and next to her is Ty Lee."

"And how long do you plan on staying here?"

"We'd hoped you would allow us to stay until the solstace, a few months from now."

The girl that came in spoke up. "No way. We're no giving you a place to stay for three months. You all can go freeze to death in the snow."

"If you'd rather, we can leave, and come back shortly before the solstice. Either way, we will need your help then."

"If you want to stay, you won't be guests. There's work we all do here."

The girl stepped close. "Sokka you can't be considering letting them stay? They're Fire Nation!"

"The guy gave me his only weapon, Katara, if he wanted to hurt any of us why would he do that?"

"How am I supposed to understand how they think? All I know is that we can't trust them. You know what happened the last time they're kind came here."

"We all remember that, Katara. I don't need you reminding me."

"It doesn't look that way to me."

Katara turned and left before the boy, Sokka, could respond. There was a noticeably awkward silence.

Piadao broke the silence. "I assume you've had ill experiences with the Fire Nation?"

"We killed their last waterbender a few years ago." She noticed confused stares. "I overheard a meeting about it." She explained. "Anyway. I'm guessing it was someone important to that girl, Katara, right?"

The boy's posture loosened slightly. "Yeah. It was our mother." Azula didn't miss the quick glance he gave the exit the girl had taken.

"If you'd like, I have a suggestion that could benefit us both."

"Azula." Piandao said sternly.

"What? This is the duty of the Avatar, isn't it? To heal rifts and right wrongs?"

Sokka looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was a bit of a nosy child. I heard a lot of things I shouldn't. One of them being the name of the commander who killed your mother. To show you we're truly not your enemy, I can take you, and your sister, if she'd like, to the man, and avenge your mother's death."

The old lady spoke. "We're not interested in revenge. Killing him wouldn't bring my daughter back. It would only stain our hand with blood as well."

"Your granddaughter thinks otherwise." Azula said.

"She's young. She doesn't understand. Neither do you. The Avatar's job is to bring peace, not enable vengeance."

"Sometime's vengeance is the quickest way towards peace."

Piandao interrupted. "Peace is the only way towards peace, Azula. Vengeance begets vengeance."

"You would do well to listen to your mentor, if you truly are the Avatar."

"If I did, the war would still be going on and all the men in your village would never come home. They will be coming, and it's because of what _I_ did, _my_ way."

"Azula, that's enough. You are a guest here." Piandao said.

"Sokka, it isn't wise to have such people in our company, no matter how they came here." The old lady said.

"Why are you here now?" Sokka asked. "If you don't need our help until the solstice, why come so early?"

"We didn't think you would help us if we were strangers to you. We hope to earn your trust."

"Why not go to our sister tribe?"

"They'll be in their winter solstice. While your tribe experiences constant day now, they are in constant night. The journey to the pole would be much safer here than there."

"Or is it because they are stronger than us? Too strong to attack?"

"If you wish, I can send letter to Master Pakku. He will attest to my sincerity."

The old lady rose to her feet. "You know Pakku?"

"Yes. He and I share many beliefs, and have many connections."

"Who's Pakku?" Sokka asked. The lady ignored him.

"Not a single soul from the Fire Nation has entered the Northern Tribe in over a hundred years. How do you know that name?"

"We're both sworn to a group dedicated to protecting and training the Avatar."

"You're a member of the White Lotus?"

For the first time Azula can remember, Piandao seemed genuinely shocked. "How do you know that name?"

The old woman looked at Sokka, then back at Piandao. "The quest for truth…"

"Above all else." Piandao finished.

"What's going on? Is this old lady a part of your secret club or something?" Azula asked.

"It's much more than a secret club." Piandao said. "It's an organization that reaches across the world, but she isn't among our members. So how do you know our creed?"

"Sokka," The lady said. "I have to speak to this man alone. Go outside with the two girls. Show them around the village. If Piandao trusts them, we can as well."

Sokka looked annoyed at losing his position of control, but he must have respected the old lady, because he only grumbled, and walked towards the exit. "Well, are you two coming?"

Azula began to leave, turning back to look at Piandao and the woman. The two were waiting for them to leave. As she stepped outside the first thing Azula noticed was that it seemed every member of the tribe had been waiting outside. They were all at the fire, watching the igloo. Sokka led them over to them. Azula figured he would explain the situation. He didn't get the chance, because before they even got close the girl named Katara started bothering them.

"Where's Gran-Gran? And that old man?"

"She wanted to talk to him." Sokka said. "She didn't want me hearing whatever they're talking about."

"You left her alone?" Katara said, clearly angry. "I can't believe you!" The girl pushed past them and went to the igloo. Sokka shook his head.

"You're just going to make her mad!" He yelled.

Azula whispered to Ty Lee. "Keep him busy for a bit."

Ty Lee nodded. "Hey, umm, Sokka, right? I was wondering, you're the only man here? Does that mean you do all the hunting by yourself?"

Azula had guessed the boy was a typical idiot, and Ty Lee proved her right. He was immediately distracted. As he started explaining all the "hard work" he had to do, Azula slipped back towards the igloo. The girl came out as she was.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked Katara.

"The same thing you do, to hear what they're saying. Is there any way for us to spy on them?"

"I'm not going to spy on my own grandmother." The girl said, as if the idea was an insult.

"Oh please, who are you trying to fool?"

Katara looked back at the igloo. "Fine, follow me."

Azula was lead to an alternate entrance towards the side. The two slipped in, Piandao and the old lady were sitting away from them. She and Katara crouched behind a large bundle of blankets.

"So Pakku was betrothed to you?"

"Yes. He was a decent man, but our sister tribe holds many different customs. They live much more comfortable lives, but because of that their women are much more complaisant. They're all too happy to let men control their lives. Women don't even get to choose their own partners. It wasn't that I would marry Pakku that made me leave, it's that I didn't have a choice. I couldn't be bound to a life where my daughters would grow and live being told what to do and who to marry. I left not just for me, but for her."

"He must have felt strongly for you. From what I know he was younger than even I was when he joined. It must have been shortly after you left. You see, when one swears to join the White Lotus, they also vow to never wed or have a family. Although, the rule is often stretched."

"I can't say I returned the sentiment. I left for my future children, it wouldn't have made much sense if I abstain from having any. Anyway, you say this girl is the Avatar?"

"Yes, she is."

"What a mess."

"Not one that can be ignored."

"Oh, I know. It's going to be quite an effort to clean though."

"She presents a… difficult challenge."

"No doubt. Coming here and offering my child revenge… As if that will fix anything. My daughter is gone. Killing the man who took him will only deepen the wound."

A whisper interrupted Azula's eavesdropping.

"You know who killed my mother?"

"Shh."

"Don't shh me!" Katara grabbed Azula by the shirt and pulled her outside. Azula would have burned her under different circumstances. But she didn't want to be caught, so she went along. When they got outside Katara raised her voice.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Just some retired commander."

"Where?"

"On one of the southern-most Fire Nation islands. A small town."

"And how exactly do you plan on making him pay for what he did?"

"I'm a prodigy at firebending. I'll do what fire is best at. Burning. But if you want me to be honest. I don't think I should. You don't seem the type to kill, even if it's indirect. I don't think you could do it."

"Think again. We're going. Now."

"No way. I'm not going all the way back to the Fire Nation just so you can chicken out at the last moment and waste my time."

Katara grabbed her shirt and got in her face. "You are, and I'm not. He doesn't deserve to live."

Azula pushed her away. "Fine, you want to go and scar yourself for life? Let's go. Just make sure you realize that the second we leave, I'm going to kill him, whether you change your mind or not."

"Good." Katara said. "I'll go get my things."

Azula shook her head. If that's what the girl thought she wanted then Azula will give it to her. She called Zara. The bison glided over the wall and landed. Azula climbed up on it. The sight distracted Sokka from showing off his spear to Ty Lee. The two approached her.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Taking a trip."

"What? Where too?"

A bag fell behind Azula. Katara's head popped up, and she pulled the rest of her body in the saddle.

"We're going to get payback for what happened to our mother." Katara said.

"No we aren't. Get down."

"No." Katara said firmly.

"Okay, then I'll kick you out." Sokka climbed onto the saddle. Azula motioned to Ty Lee to get on. When all four of them were in, Azula took off.

"Hey! Get us down!"

"This is what your sister wanted." Azula said. "Talk it out with her, not me."

"What? Katara what's she talking about?"

"She's taking us to find the man who killed mom."

"What happened to you not trusting them?"

"Gran-Gran knew the man their with. She also said that Azula knew offered you to avenge our mom. Why didn't you tell me that? Why didn't you accept?"

"Because it's wrong! I don't want to kill anyone."

"Even if it was to save someone else?"

"This isn't about saving someone, it's about revenge. It's not right."

Azula butt in. "Well, decide quickly, because if you want out this is your last chance.""

"Take us back." Sokka said. "We're leaving."

"You can." Katara said. "I'm staying right here."

Sokka sighed. "Fine, how long is the trip there?"

"If we rush, about a day."

"What about food? Do we have enough for four?"

"Yeah, we can stock up more at the Fire Nation."

"This better not be some sort of trick. We're going straight back to the village after this. I can't be gone for long. We only have enough food for a few days and I do most of the hunting. I hope your happy, Katara."

"I will be."

"What do you think will happen? You think killing him will bring her back? You think you'll feel any better about her being gone?"

"I think that the man who took her will get what he deserves."

"And you'll be the same as he is."

"I'm nothing like he is! How dare you try to say-"

She stopped listening to the arguing of the siblings. Azula knelt and told the bison where to go. He knew by now where the fire nation was. She wouldn't need to guide him much. Ty Lee slinked towards her, and started talking. Low enough not to be heard over the wind.

"What are we doing, exactly?"

"I'm going to go kill the man that killed the girl's mom."

"Is that something we should be doing? I mean, it seems kinda… dark."

"I'm the Avatar, my job is to balance, right?"

"Okay."

"So that's what I'm doing. That man killed someone, so I balance it out and kill him."

"If you say so… so what do you think of that guy, Sokka?"

"What? What do you mean what do I think of him?"

"Well, you know, he's kinda cute."

"Yeah, and a complete idiot. Don't get too distracted. And don't even think of trying to flirt with them. I know how you are with boys."

"Don't worry, it's not _me_ that makes his aura tinge pink." Ty Lee said in a weird tone.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't think he's into me is all."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ty Lee giggled. Azula ignored her. She looked back at the two siblings. They seemed angry still, but they had stopped yelling. She looked behind them. The ice was barely visible now. She knew Piandao would be ticked off when they got back, but that was fine. It's not like he could do anything about it. She leaned back, all too familiar with the saddle's leather by now.

Ty Lee talked until night fell. She somehow managed to get everyone to speak at some point, but it was mostly just her and Sokka. Azula listened more than talked. She learned a lot about the south. They ate mostly fish and if they were lucky penguin or polar-seals. They used to hunt whale-rays too. They'd use the bones to structure houses, and would keep the meat to eat for weeks. She was surprised with how much their people knew about surviving the harsh icy lands. They're lifestyle was appalling to her, but in a way Azula almost respected it. They used everything they had to survive in a place most would die in after just a few hours.

Now it was only Azula and Katara who was awake. They were lying down looking at the sky. The wind had grew warmer as they flied away from the cold weather of the south. It wasn't a warm night by any means, they still needed blankets, but compared to the freezing climate they had been in, it was refreshing. Neither of them had talked much. Azula was just anti-social by nature. She could tell Katara wasn't.

"Why help me?" She asked.

"To be honest, mostly just to gain your trust. I really do need help this winter. Also I don't like being misjudged. Unless I want to be, at least."

"You're willing to kill someone you don't know to gain my trust?"

"I've done worse."

"Maybe I shouldn't trust you then."

"It's up to you. Just don't get on my bad side and you'll be fine."

"How's it like? Being the princess of the Fire Nation? Eating like royalty while most people in the world are struggling just to get by."

"You mean how _was_ it like. I'm not a princess anymore. My father's dead."

"Don't expect me to feel bad. He didn't kill her, but he's still the reason my mom is dead."

"I'm not asking you to feel bad. I'm glad he's dead."

"What? Why?"

"We didn't get along. You must have cared about your mother, though. Or else you wouldn't go so far to get revenge."

"Yeah, I did."

"How was it like?"

"Horrible. _Your_ people came and attacked the front. Then that man somehow snuck in and got to her. I walked in right before it happened. They were looking for the last bender. I went to get my father, and when I got back, she was already… gone."

"She wasn't though, was she?"

"What?"

"The last bender. It was you, wasn't it?"

Katara froze. "N-No, I don't-"

"Calm down, I don't care. In fact, if you know anything I could use some help practicing. I _am_ the avatar. That means I'm a waterbender too."

Katara sighed. "How did you know that?"

"When I said that your mother was a waterbender, your brother glanced at where you were. Just for a second, as if it was a mistake. I had a fifty-fifty guess that that meant it was you, and now I know for sure."

"That's kinda scary that you can do that, but I'm glad you aren't actually against us."

"Your mother must have cared about you a lot to sacrifice herself to protect you. I knew someone who was a lot like that."

"She did. That's why I have to find the man who took her. How was your mom?"

"I never had one."

"Oh…"

The two sat quietly for a moment. Watching the stars shine in the sky.

"You know," Azula said. "When I asked how it was like, I meant having a mother who cared about you. How was she like?"

"She was the best part of my life. She taught me almost everything I know. Back then, it wasn't like it was now. We lived in a larger village, a town, I guess. She would cook the most amazing food, even when all we had was seaweed and penguin. She'd tell us stories at night about heroes from a long time ago who faced terrifying monsters, and she would always remind us that we were the most important thing in her life. Even when me and Sokka would fight, she could always make us get along again. She was strong too. Even when father was gone scouting almost all the time, she never complained that she would have to take on the role as chief. And even then, she somehow managed to find time for me and Sokka, and she would never get angry if we needed her help with something. We were more important to her than anything else, even then. Sometimes, she would take us..." Katara went on, telling Azula stories of how their mother had taught her how to hunt and sew and prepare meals. After about half an hour, Katara paused. "And now she's gone. That man took her. I can't live knowing he got away with it."

"I can see why you cared about her so much."

"No one could ever replace her. Gran-Gran tries, and I love her too, but she isn't my mother. I loved her more than anyone else."

"You're pretty lucky, you know. I-"

Katara raised her voice. "Lucky? Don't you dare call me lucky! My mom is dead! _Your people_ took her from me. Sorry, but you have no idea what it's like to lose someone like that! You're father is dead and you said you were glad! Someone like you could never understand how I feel."

Azula rolled on her side and curled up under her blanket. "You're right. I don't understand how it feels to lose someone that loves you. We should be there by morning. I hope you're ready, because tomorrow you'll be a killer; 'someone like me.'" She shut her eyes, and wiped them on her sleeve.


	20. Chapter 20: Struggle

**Previously…**

 **After Azula's rogue plan to kill her father succeeds, Zuko becomes the Fire Lord, and Iroh takes the fall for the murder of Fire Lord Ozai. Azula leaves to stay at the Southern Water Tribe in order to be guided to the south pole during the winter solstice, only a few months away. Roku approached her on the fall equinox and told her that on the solstice at the poles, she will be able to cross into the spirit world, and find an airbending teacher.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny  
_

 _Chapter 20: Struggle_

* * *

 **Five Days Ago**

Zuko left the chamber after everyone else had. He sighed. Mai was waiting by the door. They didn't need to say anything. They had just finished the first of many post-war meetings, and because of the complexities the ending of the war carried, it had taken over four hours. It seemed to Zuko that every official believed that they alone had the solution to swiftly end the war, if only Zuko would allow them. He had to remind them dozens of times about how many Fire Nation soldiers would be put at risk with their plans, and how much money and resources was involved that they couldn't afford. Even coal, which was usually abundant, was now declining due to slaves dying from poor conditions. If Zuko hadn't stopped it, he figured the war would only have been able to sustain itself for another five years. Using Sozin's comet though, that would have been enough. At one point he had threatened to send one of them to the front lines, since he was so insistent on continuing the war. After that they focused on what he had wanted from the start: how to pull out of the war. Zuko knew it would be difficult, but the task was proving not just difficult, but seemingly impossible. Somehow, Zuko had to regain the trust of a world his nation had been at war with for nearly a century. Not only that, but due to Fire Nation colonies set on foreign land, there were citizens of the Fire Nation who have been settled in the Earth Kingdom for three generations. He couldn't just pull them away from his home. They needed a solution, but Zuko wasn't sure if there was one.

Zuko needed some time to rest, and even more, he needed advice. He looked at Mai.

"I'm going to go visit my Uncle." He said.

"Is that smart?" She asked. "You're supposed to act like he's your enemy."

"I can make up something. They won't question it. I just want to talk to him."

"Whatever. I'm going to go get my room finished."

Zuko left for the isolated maximum security prison. He missed having a bison to get around. Without one, the trip took half an hour. When he arrived he told the guards he was there to talk to Iroh. They led him to a room and opened it. He stepped in, and the door shut. The room was large and empty. _Actually_ empty. There were bars in place designed to separate the prisoner from any visitor, but many had been partially melted and ripped off. He didn't know how, but Iroh must have escaped. But how? His arms and legs had been binded, and his mouth covered, he had no way to bend. A horrible thought crept in his mind. What if Iroh hadn't escaped? What if someone with a grudge had came here and killed him? There was a problem with that fear, though, if that _was_ the case, and someone had assassinated Iroh, why take the body? Zuko was about to call the guards to notify them of the escaped prisoner, but he paused. A flash of white on the floor caught his attention. It was a small envelope. Zuko picked it up off the ground and examined it. On its front was written, " _For the Firelord's eyes_ _only_ _."_ He tore it open and read it to himself.

"This is for almost killing you. Now we're even."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Katara awoke to raindrops falling on her face. For a second she freaked out, she had never felt rain before, and the experience excited her. The sky was grey, blocking out the sunlight, making it hard to tell exactly what time it was. She sat up and looked around. Everyone else was waking up as well. The faces made her remember what they were doing. The excitement in her vanished. She looked straight ahead. The island was just a few minutes away. No one talked much on the way there. The dark and dreary atmosphere coupled with the anticipation of the act they were about to commit rid them of any chance of casual conversation. Azula tapped on the bison's head and pointed to a spot just outside the village. The rainfall seemed to slow down as they fell. They all got off and stretched. It had been pretty cramped on the small saddle.

Azula spoke first. "Well, who's going with us? Ty Lee, you want to stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here."

"I'm staying too." Said Sokka. "I'm not going to be a part of this." He looked at his sister. "You shouldn't either."

Katara didn't say anything. She and Azula left. The first thing they did was buy more suitable clothes for Katara. Her blue outfit would have stuck out like a candle in the dark. Once Katara changed, they asked around town if anyone knew of a commander living in the village that had retired recently. They learned quickly that he lived in a small house with his mother just a short walk from the town, and that he often visited to drink at the pub or buy supplies. They came up with a plan to kill the man, and the first step was that they needed some sort of fruit. They would go to the man's house and pretend to want to sell them. When he dropped his guard, they would strike. As Azula was buying figs from one of the few food stands in the village, Katara noticed an older man staring at them in front of the stand next to them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

The man laughed, and waved her question aside. "Oh, no no. I was only thinking, you look very much like my niece. Sorry to bother you." The man turned and left. Katara and Azula brushed off the incident. They left towards the house belonging to the man they came to kill. When they arrived there they stopped at the door.

"You remember the plan?" Azula asked her.

Katara nodded. Azula knocked on the door. They heard an old woman yell something from the upper room, then heard footsteps. An older man answered. He looked down at them.

"Yes?"

"Hi, sir, we were wondering if you wanted to buy some figs." She held up the basket of fruit. The man looked down. When he did, Azula kicked upward and hit him square in the jaw with a fire-boosted kick. If she wasn't wearing her padded boots, it likely would have broken her ankle. The kick had the desired effect, and the man fell backward on the floor. They pulled him together and dragged him away from the trail. When they were a good distance away they let him go. Azula tied him to a large tree. She gave Katara a dagger.

"Well, now's your chance. No one will know it was you."

Katara kicked the man in his side. He woke up mumbling, then thrashed about.

"What the- What the hell's going on? Untie me!"

Katara brought the knife to his throat.

"I'm giving you what you deserve. That's what's going on."

The man looked at her. "What? What are you talking about, I don't know either of you. You must have the wrong person."

"Really? You don't remember this?" Katara reached behind her neck and pulled off her necklace. She showed the man the decoration.

"Water? You- you're from the water tribe? You're the waterbender's child! Look, I was just following orders, it wasn't anything personal."

Katara put her necklace back on. "It was for me! You killed my mother!"

"I'm sorry, please, don't kill me, I'm retired now!"

Azula sighed and stepped in. "Katara if you're going to do this hurry up. The longer you wait the more you'll hesitate. If you want to avenge your mother now is the time."

Katara held the dagger tight. Her hand trembled. She looked at the man. His eyes were wide, glancing at her and the knife. She pulled the dagger away and shut her eyes. She thought of her mother smiling, a sight she would never see again. It was this man's fault. Katara would never see her mother again, and it was this man who had done it. She stabbed it forward. The image of her mother smiling flashed in her mind again.

She opened her eyes. The dagger shook in the air just shy of the man's throat. Her grip left her, and the dagger dropped. She hoped the rain would hide her tears of frustration. She wanted to, but her hand wouldn't move.

"I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"He killed your mother, he deserves it." Azula said.

"I know, but I can't kill him."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. It's not what she would have wanted. Gran-Gran and Sokka were right."

"What? No, they weren't! Kill him!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll do it then." Azula lifted her hand. Katara saw a blue spark. She jumped up and grabbed Azula's arm.

"Stop! I just said I don't want to kill him!"

Azula tried to pull Katara off. "And I said even if you change your mind, I would kill him for you. You said, 'Good.' Remember? This is what you wanted!"

"Well I changed my mind about it!"

Azula grunted and pulled her arm away. "You're just like Zuko!" She turned and left, then leaned against a tree facing away from Katara.

Katara sighed. She looked at the man. He wasn't moving, and his eyes were shut. She figured he must have fainted from fear.

* * *

Azula left to cool off. She had been close to hurting that girl. While she don't care too much about how she felt about her, Azula didn't want to be on anyone's bad side at the south pole. She breathed for a minute, letting her thoughts calm down, then walked back. She heard a gasp that was quickly followed by a scream. Azula spun around. The man was standing up, and had Katara in his arm pulled close to him. She was unconscious, but Azula couldn't tell if it was from injury or just fear. The dagger was pressed to her throat. Azula glanced at where he was bound, the ropes were cut clean. That stupid girl had cut him free.

"You brats, I don't know how you caught me, but for a second I thought I was really going to die here. I wish I could be like your friend and forgive you, but I'm not the forgiving type."

Azula began to close the gap between them. The man brought the dagger to the girl's neck. Azula paused. She didn't care much for the girl, but if she died Azula would be hated by both water tribes for causing her death. She couldn't risk her dying. Azula and the man stood staring at each other, the only sound coming from the raindrops hitting the ground.

"Okay, what do you want?" She said.

The man scoffed. "How did you learn where I was? Who are you?"

"I'm Azula, your former princess."

"The Avatar?"

"What? How do you know about that already?"

"Word on those kinda things travel fast. So why come after me?"

"She wanted revenge for her mother. Unfortunately she couldn't go through with it."

"I know that, but why did you tell her?"

"Look I didn't want to do this! I told her she wouldn't be able to do it, but she thought she was had the guts. Let her go and all of us can walk away unharmed."

"Yeah? What if I said I didn't want that?"

"Then you could probably kill her, which would make me really angry, then I would kill you, much slower, and much more painfully."

"A kid like you? I've fought in wars before, girl. You may be the Avatar, but you've grown up closed off in your little palace, living a life of luxury. What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Okay, I don't want the girl to die, and you don't want me or her to live, but you also don't want to die yourself, seeing as you're really angry about us almost killing you, is that right?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right."

"Then how about this, you tie her to the tree, then you and I can fight. If you win, naturally you'll be able to kill me, then you can kill her. If I win, I'll spare your life, and we all leave, and never see each other again. That way, you're guaranteed to live, whether you're stronger than me or not."

The man paused to think. "No tricks? You aren't going to attack when I tie her up?"

"Nope, I'll hold my hands behind my back, you can look at me the whole time. If you see me even move my hands you can just kill the girl anyway, but just remember if you do that, I _will_ kill you."

"Fine. It's a deal."

The man stared at her. She kept her hands behind her back as he tied Katara. Outside, she kept a cool poker face, but on the inside, she was laughing in victory. Once the man was away from Katara, she could go all out on him. He had thrown away the one obstacle he had that kept her from killing him. The best part was that she had made _him_ believe she was giving _him_ the best deal! Usually she could hold a facade with no effort, but right now, it took all of her focus not to double over laughing. She had played him. The second he stepped away from Katara it was checkmate. The fool thought he could threaten _her_ and walk away? Katara might not want the man dead anymore, but now Azula wasn't even thinking of Katara. She wanted this man dead for herself. He had forgotten his place, and she would remind him why he was there in the first place.

The feeling rushed through her. It was too good. The pure bliss was rushing through her mind, making her body feel like it was floating: it was the greatest feeling she could imagine. The last time she had felt it was back on Orko's ship when she had used her own blood to kill him. Now that murderous enchantment gripped her mind again. Bloodlust. Power. Dominance. Nothing could distract her from it. Except… one thing, in the back of her mind. A thought begging to be heard was itching in her mind. She tried to shake it, but the scratching grew more and more furious. The thought burst through. A memory, the thing Katara had told her just last night.

 _Sorry, but you have no idea what it's like to lose someone like that! You're father is dead and you said you were glad! Someone like you could never understand how I feel._

 _Someone like you…_ Why? Why was she remembering that now? That wasn't the only thing. Something else was clawing at her. Katara hadn't killed the man. Worse than that, Katara had stopped Azula from killing him. Why? The man deserved to die, even before turning on them. What made taking his life wrong?

 _Someone like you could never understand…_ That must have been it. Katara thought she was better than her. She was just like Azula's mother. She believed that she was better than her just because Azula was willing to do what they couldn't. No, Katara was worse than Mother, at least Mother left Azula alone, this girl, Katara, she was like Iroh: so perfect and good that she couldn't even let Azula kill the man, even after it was her that came here to kill him. Katara's mother… the stories Katara had told of her. She was to Katara just like Ursa was to Zuko, and not at all like Ursa was to Azula. Why couldn't she get it out of her mind? Why couldn't she understand? What was she missing?

"Hey! Look, are you going to put up a fight, or are you going to make me feel guilty for killing a girl who didn't even defend herself?"

Azula opened her eyes. There was a pounding in her chest. She was on her knees in the wet grass. Her hands were gripping her head. When did she get on the ground? When did she close her eyes?

"Fine, have it your way." The man said. Azula saw the flash of light. She jumped to her feet, kicking a wall of blue flame to defend against the attack. The two fires clashed, and orange was eaten by blue. The man took a step back. She grit her teeth.

"You know what? I changed my mind. I'm going to kill you anyway."

The man pointed his hand toward Katara.

"What? You want to kill her? Go ahead. She doesn't mean anything to me. Whether you kill her or not, I'm going to kill you."

Azula jumped, using her fire to speed herself up. She twisted and sent a horizontal kick of fire toward him. He tried to block it, but the hand he had facing Katara was too slow, and his free hand couldn't conjure enough fire to stop her blast. The blue fire cut right through his own flames and hit him full in the chest. He flew back and slammed back on the ground. Azula landed at his feet. She aimed her hand down at him.

"Now burn!"

She released the torrent of fire.

* * *

 **Four days ago**

Iroh stepped off of Jasmine. He informed the bison he would be gone for at most a few hours. The bison growled. She didn't like the forest. Iroh couldn't blame her. Ever since he had been to the spirit world, he had been sensitive to spiritual energy, and the forest reeked of it. He walked towards the source of that energy. He entered the forest.

About five minutes into the forest, a glowing blue wolf appeared, as if it had been expecting him. It acted as his guide, creating a path that wasn't there before. Soon the wolf disappeared, and Iroh came into a clearing with a large body of dark water, the same one where Zuko had almost been killed. The water began to glow, and then ripple. What he assumed was the spirit of the forest rose from the water, and looked at him. He knelt down in respect.

"Are you the spirit of this forest?" He asked.

" _I am."_ The spirit said, it's voice a chorus of melodious voices.

"Thank you. You saved my nephews life."

" _Hmm. It is rare to see one admirable human, but it seems I have been fortunate enough to come across three in one season. Very rare."_

Three? Was the spirit including Azula? He didn't think it would be wise to question it, so Iroh kept the thoughts to himself. "My niece, Azula told me you wished to see me."

" _I promised her to help, as a favor to the Avatar. She told me of her plan to stop the destruction of the balance by her father. Helping her brother was necessary, she said, however, helping you was_ truly _a favor."_

"Azula asked you to help _me?_ "

" _She specified that it was for her brother, not you, but yes, her wish was for me to aid you."_

"I would be honored, Great Spirit."

" _Step in the water, child. I will grant you a new identity. Those who pursue you will never find you. If you wish, I can also grant you new memories, and let your past be forgotten."_

"No, I wish to keep the past I have. If reject it I reject myself."

The spirits multiple lips curled in a smile. _"Very wise, for a human."_

Iroh bowed, and stepped in the water. The spirit lifted it's hand. His vision blurred, then recovered.

" _It is done."_

Iroh looked down at the water. His reflection shocked him. He was still an older man, but he was not himself. His face was much plainer, as if he was just a random face in a crowd. He looked up to thank the spirit, but it was no longer there. Iroh knew that spirits could not stay in the human world for long. It took a strain on them, as being in the spirit world did for humans. Iroh instead thanked the spirit silently. When he was through, he left the forest, and told Jasmine that they were heading to the Capital. The journey took nearly a full day. With the sun going down, however it gave him the cover he needed to fly Jasmine down towards the mountain of the capital. The landed inside of a large cave. He reminded her to come to the palace garden in the morning. He had already pointed at the one he would be waiting at before they had landed. Jasmine growled a confirmation, then yawned and fell asleep.

Iroh walked towards a the back of the cave. It stopped at a dead end. Iroh knocked until he heard the right location. He blasted the spot with fire, and the rock heated. As it did air whistled through the rock. The wall came outward and a walkway appeared. Iroh stepped inside and shut the entrance behind him. He lit a flame to give himself some light, then continued. After half an hour of walking, he came to a small set of stone stairs, then another wall. This time it was wooden. He pressed on the wood, and it jolted forward, then rolled to the side. He shut it behind him. He was in a large wooden wardrobe. If memory served him right, he would be in the Fire Lord's bedroom.

Iroh slowly opened the door. Luckily it opened without any noise. Iroh stuck his head out and looked around. He was indeed in the Fire Lord's room. Sitting at a desk, working on some paperwork by candle light, was Zuko. He hadn't seen Iroh yet, and that was good. Iroh didn't want to get this far only to be thrown back in prison and called crazy. He stepped out of the closet and carefully crept behind Zuko. He quickly covered his nephew's mouth, stifling his scream. Iroh turned to face Zuko.

"Shh. It's okay, it's Iroh. You're uncle." Zuko kicked the chair out from underneath him. The two fell, but Iroh kept his hand over Zuko's mouth. He had to make Zuko believe him.

"Never give up without a fight!" He whispered quickly. Zuko stopped struggling, and looked confused. Iroh saw recognition in his eye. He released his hand.

"How do you know about that? No one except my sister has seen that dagger."

"I gave it to you when I broke through Ba Sing Se."

"Iroh? Is it really you?"

"I can make some tea to prove it. No one brings out the flavor of ginseng like I do. That would prove it without a doubt."

"No that's fine, It's definitely you… But how?"

"The spirit of the forest. Your sister helped me escape and told me to go see it. It gave me a new face."

Zuko's face flashed with surprise. "That's right! The spirit changes faces! And Uncle, it knew my mother!"

"It did? When did she go see it?"

"It said it was recent, 'not too many seasons ago.'"

"Hmm, I wonder if Ursa..." Would she do that?

Zuko sat on his bed. His voice was softer now. "If she chose to forget her past? The spirit said she did. Even if I found her, she wouldn't even know who I am. She chose to forget me. As much as I care about her, I can't forget that, and I don't think I can forgive her. I hope that she's happy, whoever she is now, but if she chose to erase her memory of me, the she isn't my mother anymore? Is she?"

"No. She isn't, not really."

"I feel like I lost her all over again. It isn't fair."

"Life never is. That is why we should help others. To make this unfair world just a little bit nicer to live in."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Sometimes, it seems like that's obvious, but then, sometimes I feel like it's all pointless, and that I should give up on trying to help and just care about myself."

"You won't give up, Zuko. That isn't who you are. You're stronger than that."

"You say that, but when have I ever really been strong? I've always failed at everything."

Iroh sighed and sat on his bed. "I don't think anyone's ever told you this, but after everything you've been through this past month, I feel like you deserve to know. Before you were born, the Elder Fire Sage told Azulon that his son would be blessed with a child who was powerful beyond anyone else. Ozai had always been obsessed with seeking power, this was a dream come true for him. However, the Sage told them that only by mixing his blood with that of Ursa's family would he be blessed with that child. Within a week, Ozai left to your mother's town and took her. Of course her family said they were honored, but Ursa was forced to leave behind the man she truly loved. She resented your father. Ozai didn't care though, all he cared for was power. He forced her to bear him a child, and I was blessed with a wonderful nephew. But Ozai wasn't satisfied. You were born fragile and sick. Ozai took that as a sign of weakness. The sages said you had a strong spirit, and may have proved to be a fine bender once you grew stronger, but Ozai didn't trust them. He again forced your mother to bear another child, your sister. That birth almost killed your mother. Maybe that is why she was never fond of Azula, either way, when she was born the sages praised her as the child of destiny: the one who would surpass all others with her bending."

"'She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born.' Father told me that once. That must have been why. I thought he was lying to me."

"Zuko, do you know what made your mother so special? Why it was her whose blood would mix with the royal families to create such powerful benders?"

"She's not a firebender, and she never mentioned her family… why?"

"I was curious why it was as well. Your father nor my own never revealed the reason, and the sages refused to say. I tracked down Ursa's family, and I learned why he set his eyes on her. Her grandfather, your great grandfather, was the Avatar before the time of war, Avatar Roku."

"Our great grandfather? Really?"

Iroh nodded. "That is also why there is so much turmoil in you. You have the blood of the two mortal foes who began the Great War. Their struggle follows through into you. Azula also has that struggle, however, your father made certain which side would win that struggle. In a way, it is fortunate for you to have been rejected by him. If you weren't, you likely would be just as cruel and bitter as he was."

"That's what the spirit told me. It said both me and Azula had were struggling with good and evil in us. It must have seen it. Then it told us that we were the ones who determined which path we would take. Uncle, I still don't know which path is right. Is it right for me to stop the war? I don't want anyone else to be hurt, but I want to be strong. Azula doesn't care about hurting people to get what she wants, but she is still stronger than I can even think of being."

"Strength doesn't just come from yourself, Zuko. When I conquered Ba Sing Se, I was stronger physically and in terms of bending than I ever have been, but when I lost my son, I learned that none of it mattered. My strength couldn't save him from myself putting him in harm's way. I pushed Lu Ten into fighting. I wanted him to be a great powerful general like myself. It was my need for power and glory that took him from me. Your father ended the same way. He lusted for power, and in the end, that greed turned on him, and he died alone, killed by the one he molded. Strength through cruelty and force is a path that leads to being alone and with many enemies. True strength comes from supporting and helping those around you. Your kindness will extend to them, and they will extend it back. That net of compassion will grow, and soon, you will find yourself surrounded by those who would help you become as strong as you can be. Azula almost learned this herself. If it wasn't for your inherent care for your sister, she may have died in that forest. She recognized this, at least in some degree, by repaying that act of kindness by saving me. The path of good, Zuko, is one that leads to happiness, and friendship."

"Of course," Iroh added. "That's a really simple way to put it. There are some people who are too dangerous to attempt helping. Some have fallen too far and too fast to be helped. Your father was one such person."

"And Azula?"

Iroh grit his teeth. "I don't know. There was a moment when I believed that she was. Her being the Avatar, I gave her a chance. But when she risked your life on that foolish trip to the Earth Kingdom, I was unsure. When I learned she had hurt you, I felt certain she had fallen too far. However, if all of this was part of her plan, it _was_ manipulative, morally reprehensible, and nearly unforgivable, but if her reasoning to do it was truly because she saw it as the best solution to restore the balance, then that means she can still learn to be good. No, she is not too far down to reach. That is why I must leave."

"What? You're leaving? Why? Uncle, I- I can't do this on my own! Leading the entire nation, it's- it's too much. I need your help!"

"You _can_ do it without me, Zuko. That is who you are. Even when no one is there to help you, you never stop trying. If you ever doubt yourself, just remember that I believe in you. More than that, I _trust_ that you _will_ do great. If I didn't then I would stay. I'm leaving to help Azula not because she is more important, but because I know you can make it on your own."

Iroh could tell Zuko wanted to argue, but he bit his tongue and nodded. Iroh knelt down and pulled Zuko in a hug.

"I am so proud of you, Zuko. This past month has been more than I ever wanted to push onto you, and I fear it will only get harder, but already you have grown and learned so much. You'll do great. You'll be celebrated as the greatest Fire Lord there was, I know it. This isn't goodbye forever. Once Azula's training is over, I'll come back."

Zuko smiled. "Thank you, Uncle."

"One last thing, Zuko. Do you think I could sleep here for just one night? It's been too long since I slept in a proper bed."

Zuko shook his head. "Yeah sure." Zuko wrote a letter giving Iroh permission to stay a night in one of the royal guest rooms. He looked back at Iroh. "Oh yeah, I can't just call you Iroh, what should I call you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole different identity thing. Just put Koto."

"Koto." Zuko said, writing the name. He handed Iroh the letter. "I'll probably be busy by the time you leave, so this will probably be the last time I get to see you in a while."

Iroh nodded, then gave Zuko a smile. "But it won't be the last time. I promise."

Zuko returned the smile and nod. "Goodbye, Uncle."

"Goodbye, Zuko."

 **The next day**

Iroh looked at his map. He had left the capital without getting any supplies. He didn't want to stay there longer than he needed. Now he was nearly out of food, and more importantly, tea leaves. There was a village in the southernmost island of the main Fire Nation Isles. It was directly on the path from the capital to the Southern Water Tribe. He decided to stop there. Night was already creeping up for the second time, and if he didn't stop here he wouldn't pass anywhere else inhabited by people until he reached to tribe. He landed Jasmine in the forest outside, then walked towards the village. He rented out a room to an inn. When morning came, he went out to restock on his tea leaves and food. To his surprise, a rather pleasant one at that, it had began to rain.

As he was waiting for the man in front of him to buy his food, Iroh heard a familiar voice. He turned, and froze. It wasn't a mistake. Azula was here. He stared unintentionally, while wondering what she was doing here. A girl he didn't know, watertribe, judging by her dark skin, noticed his stare.

"Do you need something?"

"Oh, no no. I was only thinking, you look very much like my niece. Sorry to bother you." Iroh turned and left. The tea leaves could wait. He had to follow Azula. What was she doing here with a water tribe girl? He could think of no reason. The only thing he could do was wait and see.

The two girls bought a basket of figs, then walked off on a trail that led away from the village. Their actions only brought more questions into the mystery. After following the pair for around fifteen minutes they stopped at a house. Iroh hid himself behind a tree. The two stood by the door, then Azula knocked. Iroh heard a woman yell something, then a man opened the door. The watertribe girl held up the basket of figs. The man looked down, then Azula kicked him in the face. The man fell. The two dragged him about five minutes from the house. Iroh had to rush from tree to tree to follow. Luckily the area was hilly, and while there weren't a lot of trees, there was enough for him to slip by. Azula tied the man to a tree, then the watertribe girl began talking when he awoke. Iroh wanted to get close enough to hear, but he thought it would be too risky. He didn't know yet what they were doing, but if it went in the direction he thought, he may have to stop it. Iroh heard the girl begin to yell. She mentioned something about being personal, then she said what Iroh needed to hear to know why she and his niece were there in the first place.

"You killed my mother!"

The girl's cry carried plenty loud enough for him to hear. Azula must have arrived at the south, and must have offered revenge to get on their good side and earn their trust. Iroh shouldn't have been surprised. The girl lifted a dagger. Iroh almost ran you of his cover to stop her, but then saw her face. She was struggling. She wouldn't do it. He could see it on her face. She wasn't a killer, or at least, she wasn't ready to become one yet. Just as he expected, the weapon stopped short. Azula and the girl got into a small argument, and Azula walked away, looking furious. The watertribe girl was lucky that Azula considered her important. From the look on Azula's face, he figured she was on the verge of killing the man herself. She left, and stopped at a nearby tree on Iroh's left. He watched her closely, it looked to him like she was trying to calm down. At least she understood that it was important not to get on the bad side of the water tribes. He looked back at the other girl and gasped. When he wasn't looking she must have decided to untie the man. He had the girl by the neck, and twisted the dagger out of her arm. He pulled the girl close then stood to his feet. The girl screamed, as the man raised a dagger to her throat, then she passed out. Azula turned back.

Iroh debated jumping out now, but if he did there would be no time to reach the man before he could kill the girl. All he could do was wait and hope Azula could persuade him to let her go. If she could do that, then there was only a small of chance of Azula losing in a fight with the man, and absolutely no chance if Iroh joined. The two talked for a while, and the entire time Iroh tensed his legs, waiting to join if he needed. He sighed in relief as Azula raised her hands and put them behind her back, and the man lowered the dagger. The man began to tie up the girl. So that was it. Azula must have challenged the man to a one on one dual, why he accepted, Iroh couldn't tell. While the man was tying up the girl Iroh looked back at Azula. For a second she was the image of calm, but then she winced, and grabbed her forehead. Was it the Avatar state? Iroh wondered. No, this was different. Azula dropped to her knees and her hands began shaking due to the force put on them. The man turned, and said something. Azula's hands left her head. He repeated, then said something too low for Iroh too even hear. He raised a hand, and Azula looked up.

Iroh took in breath in shock. The look on Azula's face made even him flinch. She looked more angry than he could ever remember. The man engaged, aiming at Azula with a decent sized attack. If it hadn't been raining, the man would be a pretty impressive bender. He wasn't on Azula's level though, and Iroh knew it. Azula countered and launched her own attack. It hit the man dead in the chest, with enough force to knock him out and send him crashing to the ground. Iroh knew what would happen next. Now was the time to act. He ran out from his cover as he saw Azula land. She raised her fist, and flames formed in the air.

"Now… burn!"

Azula released the frustration she felt into her attack, fully intending to kill the man right here. She could just drag his body away and tell Katara that he had ran off after realizing he couldn't fight her. A win-win. She got to kill this low-life, and Katara wouldn't be angry. At least, it would have been. Before her attack landed, it was deflected by a different torrent of fire. She looked to her right, where the fire had come from. A man she had never seen before approached and stood between her and the man she had meant to kill.

"Stop this at once, Azula."

Azula recognized the tone of voice. "Why are you here, Iroh? You were supposed to run back to Zuko, like you always do."

"I'm here to stop you from doing this."

"This man threatened to kill me! He doesn't deserve mercy."

"You can only ever show true mercy to those who do not deserve it!"

"Which is why I never show any. Mercy is weakness."

"Is that you talking, or is it your father?"

"Father has nothing to do with this!" Azula yelled.

"He has everything to do with this! He fed you his twisted idea that you must be cruel to be strong. He told you that compassion is for the weak. That is wrong, Azula. You know it is."

"Don't tell me what I know. You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you saved my life, even when I didn't deserve it. I would have been executed if you hadn't released me."

"I did that for Zuko, not you!"

"And you didn't have to. You did it out of love for your brother."

Azula laughed. "You really don't know me. I did it because I knew it would get me on his good side. I don't have to explain why it's a good idea to have the Fire Lord in my debt."

"You're wrong. It's you who doesn't understand yourself. You're lying to yourself because you're scared of realizing that you're capable of being good. You think it makes you weak, but it doesn't. Your father was wrong, Azula, it makes you strong."

"You're the one who's wrong. You and mother both. You scold me for doing things you don't like, but you don't care about me, you're just scared of what I can do. The only one you care about is Zuko. If you cared about me you would have been there. The only one who cared enough was Father."

"I'm not your mother, Azula, but you're right. I should have cared more, and it is true that I love Zuko as if he was my own son, even while I neglect you. For that, I am truly sorry. Starting now, I will begin atoning for my mistake." Iroh spread his arms. "That is why I won't allow you to kill this man, doing so would only drag you down further into evil, and that is a path you do not want to go down. If you can forgive me, than do so. If not, you will have to kill me as well. It's your choice, Azula. Give in to evil for good and kill me and this man, or, if there is any good left in you, forgive and spare us. There is no other choice."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for all the time leaps in this chapter, hope it wasn't too confusing, but I wanted to create a bit of suspense and tension through it that hopefully worked. The following chapters will be much more linear, I think. I feel the story is moving faster than** **expected** **, and somehow also kinda slow, since there's a whole lot of story left. In some ways it feels like I've barely got through the introduction, which is true to an extent. There's still plenty of** **surprises** **left in just this book alone, and there's a ton of development in store for the characters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one, and expect a lot more, because the story till now is just the tip of the iceberg.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Solstice

**Previously…**

 **Azula breaks Iroh out of prison, and he goes to the spirit of the forest, who grants him a new face. He visits Zuko, and reveals to him why his father wed his mother. Iroh then leaves Zuko to help Azula, telling him that he trusts Zuko as the Fire Lord. Meanwhile Katara, with Azula's help, is given the chance to kill the man who killed her mother, but is unwilling to kill him when the moment comes. The man ends up tricking her and threatens Katara's life, but Azula tricks the man into a one-on-one duel. Azula is delighted at the chance to kill the man. Before she can kill the him, Iroh appears and stops her. He gives her a choice: stop, or kill him along with the man.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny_

 _Chapter 21: The Solstice_

 **Days Ago: The Spirit World**

She let go of the effort to maintain her form in the human world. She didn't feel fatigue as a human would, but staying in the human world for more than a day was not comfortable, to put it lightly. Just as she was told, the Avatar had been there, and as she was commanded, she had given the child the advise and followed the plan she was offered. She was a spirit, and had no true name, but the humans that knew of her in legend called her many things: Great Spirit, The Spirit of the Forest, and one she was particularly fond of, The Mother Of Faces. Humans had always amused her since the Lion Turtles had gifted them with intelligence. She also feared them, to a point. While now, they were still very primitive and weak, their potential was far too great to realize, even for her. Yes, their lives were short and individually almost pointless, but that is what fanned the flames of their growth. Each and every one contributed to their collective power, even if it was for selfish reasons. With every generation they grew much stronger and much smarter, using the knowledge and skills given to them by the ones who came before. It was a cruel system, but it was terrifyingly effective. A pinnacle of what they called evolution: Nature's masterpiece. What made matters worse, is that their greatest growth came when they were pushed to their limit. When one nation tried to overtake all the others, instead of simply putting their efforts to war, they double _all_ their efforts, in war, knowledge, and production. In just the last blink of an eye to her, a mere hundred years, the humans have created contraptions that baffled her. Contraptions that can use minerals as energy, and she had even seen humans who were close to making a device allowing them to soar in the air like the Sky Bison they had nearly wiped out. Yes, the humans were very frightening in their potential. Despite that, she saw that they had the capacity for good. No, many _were_ good. They were humble, and revered spirits even as they surpass many of them. In comparison, most spirits refused to even acknowledge humans. Humans… she was not sorry that they existed.

Some things would be better if they didn't exist. One such thing was the one who had given her the instruction to help the Avatar. She didn't know what it was. She was one of the first spirits, ancient even to the oldest lion turtles, who were the first creatures she had blessed with faces of her design. The only spirits she had known that came before her time were the spirits of light, dark, moon, ocean, life, and death. While she had never seen most of these spirits, she had seen their creations. The moon and ocean created the dwellings of the Lion Turtles and more recently, humans. Life and death had planted the seeds that had allowed those same creatures to come into being. It was obvious to her when she had appeared that these spirits were true. She didn't know how she knew so surely, but she had. She had always believed that Light and Dark were the first spirits. How could anything exist before there was light and darkness? She could not comprehend any such time. Even more evident, or so she had believed, what could be more powerful? Light and Dark encompassed everything and everything. Where Light was not, Dark was. There was no exception. In every living thing, even spirits, dwelled Light and Dark. Nothing was beyond their influence. For eons she had known this as true.

Despite knowing that truth, she had felt a presence that shattered that belief. She did not know what it was, only that it was impossible. Something so ancient, that neither Light nor Dark touched it's being. It had no Light in it's soul, nor Dark. It just… was. Or maybe it wasn't. Perhaps this force was so beyond her that it existed in a place where existence was only a concept. A place where everything was, and nothing was also. She didn't know, but she did know that whatever it was, it did not like her, or anything that she knew. It loathed existence itself. Maybe it tried to hide this fact, but if so, it was a pitiful attempt, because the instant she had returned to her usual dwelling in the spirit world, she had felt it's hatred stab through her, as it had before. Not in a metaphorical sense, but in an actual discomfort that invoked a feeling of pain in her incorporeal form. It's 'voice' rang through her being, though it was not so much a voice as it was simply knowledge that entered her mind. She knew what it was saying, but did not hear it. It was as if a part of it's being was projected onto hers.

 _Very good. You played your part well._ The 'voice' said.

" _What are your plans?"_ She said, not bothering to look for the being that was contacting her. The last time it had came it had hidden it's form, a feat she didn't know was possible for any living thing in the spirit world. The forms beings took in the spirit world was the manifestation of the very essence of their being itself. To not have a form should have meant that that thing could not exist, and yet this spirit, if it even was a spirit, was invisible to her.

 _You know my plans. You can feel my desire. Say it. I crave to hear the words: the inevitable truth you know will pass. Tell me what I desire._

" _You want to end it."_

 _End_ what?

" _Everything. You want there to be nothing. No good, no evil. No light. No dark. No human world, no spirit world. You want it all gone."_ She felt the presence of that being grow more intense. Not happiness, but satisfaction. It was feeding off her words in some way. Growing stronger. She knew the words were true, that is what this thing desired, but it wasn't possible. Spirits did not have ends. Even minor spirits were eternal creatures. She had never heard of one ceasing to exist, unless they chose to. This being may be able to destroy the human world, but the spirit world couldn't end. It's rules didn't work like the human world. There was no beginning to the spirit world, nor was there any end. It was eternal.

 _Yes… It will come. I will bless you with being one of the first. If you thank me, I may make it painless for you._

She froze. The thing was threatening her? Did it know some way to kill a spirit? No. It wasn't possible. Even Dark could not kill spirits, only diminish them to a fragment of themselves. Dark was by far the most powerful spirit, no, the most powerful _thing_ , if it couldn't kill a spirit, nothing in the universe could. So why did this presence paralyze her with fear? She screamed. A feeling unlike anything else she had known pervaded her mind. It was a fire, tearing through the inside of her being. Was it… _pain_? Spirits did not feel such things, yet the fire burned fiercely, indifferent to what was possible or not. She realized the world around her was fading. No, it was her that was fading. Death? No: death was controlled by the spirit of Death. This wasn't his doing, his duty was to guide souls to the afterlife, not to destroy them. Spirits were in essence souls, not even Death could do this. She was not dying, her very existence was being erased.

 _Now you see it? You can imagine what will come. Nothingness. No evil, no good. No dark, no light. Only… nothing. Don't worry, I will take charge of your duty from here on out. I know everything you have and would have done. No one will even know you're gone. Be at peace, for everything and every being will soon follow you. Return to the nothingness that came before you. Return to me._

As the truth of the words came to her she began to understand. The presence was more than simply a spirit or being. It wasn't anything. However it had happened, what was taking her now was nothing itself. It didn't just want nothingness, it _was_ nothingness. This feeling _was_ it. No words could describe it, as it was in itself the indescribable. Yet her mind did begin to understand, even as it started to fade from existence. The pain went away. Of course, there would be no pain anymore. The only thing there was for her was simple. There was… nothing. And nothing could stop it.

* * *

 **Present**

Zara landed, and thick snow crouched beneath his paws. Azula heard a similar sound come from their left. She looked to her left, where Iroh's bison, Jasmine, had landed. She watched as her Uncle jumped off of it's saddle. Right after Azula had hopped down from her own, a blur flew in front of her, then twirled around and zipped onto her shoulder. Katara and Sokka yelled in surprise. Mimo turned his head and examined them with it's two large eyes.

"Is that yours? Cause if it's not, well, it looks like it would taste pretty good." Sokka said after he recovered from the surprise.

"I thought the same, but it's pretty resourceful, so I let it stay with us." She lowered her voice and cupped a hand over the side of her mouth so the lemur wouldn't hear. "Also, if I ever _do_ need an emergency meal…"

"A flying ration." Sokka mused.

"Exactly."

"And as a firebender, you could cook it in any environment. Come to think of it, you could us-"

"Azula!" Piandao's voice cracked down on her like a whip. She sighed and stopped. Mimo took off in the air. Sokka, Ty Lee, and Katara walked on towards the village. They must have been able to tell Piandao was going to try to scold her. It wasn't hard to, with the look on his face.

"Yeah?" She said, trying to subtly tell him she didn't care what he was going to say.

"You care to come and explain to everyone what the hell you were doing? Do even know what you did? You could have…" His eyes drifted to the second bison, then at Iroh. "Iroh? Is that you? I thought you were going to go to your nephew."

"It's Koto from now on." Iroh said, pointing at the village. It wouldn't be good if anyone found out the supposed killer of the last Fire Lord was traveling with the Avatar, so Iroh had come up with a new name. "And I was going to, but then I realized that I had other family that needed me more."

"Regardless, Azula, you need to go and apologize to Katara and Sokka's grandmother. You realize you put the last two of her blood in danger? You can't keep being so reckless."

"Whatever. I already knew you would say that when I left." Azula said walking past him. She left both of them to catch up. When she entered the village she was met with a crowd waiting on her. Katara was near the front.

"Gran-Gran wants to see us."

Azula wasn't surprised. She followed Katara into the large igloo. Ty Lee and Sokka were already inside waiting for them. Katara's grandmother was sitting down across from them. She didn't even look at them as they entered. Azula stood beside Ty Lee. She coughed, in case the old woman hadn't realized they were here. She didn't respond.

"I hope you aren't waiting for an apology. You won't get one."

The old woman finally looked up. "An apology? No, I don't care for an apology. Not from you at least. You're not my responsibility. Your guardian has already scolded you I'm sure, and is likely planning a punishment. I'm waiting for an apology from my grandchildren."

"Children? I tried to stop them!" Sokka said.

"And did you?" His grandmother asked in a stern voice. Azula knew her type. She was strict, and knew how to teach a harsh lesson if she needed to. Maybe not to the same extent as Azula was familiar with, but enough to almost send a shiver down her spine.

"N-no." Sokka said.

"Then you failed to keep your sister safe. 'I tried.' doesn't cover that. And you." She said, turning to Katara. "I'm ashamed you would do something so reckless. Your mother gave her life for yours, and you repay that by running off and risking your life for you own selfish reasons? Kya would be furious with you if she was here. Not to mention you dragged the Avatar into it."

Azula watched with interest. Katara had her head down. A few drops of tears fell to the ground. Zula rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, you left your responsibilities, so you'll work double to make that up for both days you were gone. Katara, you get carving duty for the next five days. Do you both hear me?"

Katara and Sokka both nodded. "And for you two," She turned to Ty Lee and Azula. "You two will be helping us, starting today. What is your name, again?"

"Ty Lee." Said Ty Lee, then she added. "Ma'am."

Katara's grandmother laughed. "You'll do fine here. Try not to let your friend drag you into any more of her messes. You can help Katara with the carving. She'll show you how to do it." She turned to Azula. "And you. I hear you're quite the firebender. Well, as you can imagine, fire is a bit of a hassle to make here. It would be a waste to have you doing women's work. You will go with Sokka and use your bending to help him hunt. I'm sure you can figure something out."

"What? I can hunt just fine! I don't need a girl's help."

"You should have thought about what you 'don't need' before leaving your duties for two days. If it helps you any, try to think of it as the Avatar's help instead." The old lady turned and left. Once she was out, they all relaxed. Her voice made them all jump. She leaned back in and yelled, "Well? Quit standing around. Get going!"

They all left to do their jobs. Azula put on an extra layer of clothes and grabbed a spear. Sokka grabbed a net and two spears. Azula grabbed another spear as well, and a net. Sokka showed her how to wrap the spears in the net, and then wrap the net around her shoulder so she would still have both hands. Azula thought of using Zara to hunt faster, but the bison had been doing a lot of flying lately, and it didn't feel fair asking for it to help. She didn't need him for something so trivial anyway.

"So why come here? Why not the North?"

Azula pointed up at the answer. "There's no sun there."

"Oh, right. Does that matter that much?"

"Enough for me to come here. My bending is stronger here, it's warmer, if you can call this warm, and of course it isn't always dark. If we get stuck in a blizzard during our trip to the pole here we can push through it, at the north, we'd probably die if we tried."

"It seems weird. Having the sun go all the way down every day."

"That's the normal. This is what's weird. Why do you live here? Even before the war the two water tribes were at the poles."

"I don't know. It's just our natural place I guess. Why do you guys live… uh..."

"You don't know where we live, do you?"

"How could I? It's not like my people went and attacked your home land."

"The Fire Nation is near the middle of the world, between the poles, west of the Earth Kingdom. The two are divided by the sea. The Earth Kingdom is mostly one big connected land, but the Fire Nation is separated into a few islands. That's why we're way ahead of anyone else in our Navy."

"Good to know why that is." Sokka said dryly. "So which island are you from."

"The largest, our capital is in the northern middle part. It's in the crater of a dead volcano."

"A what?"

"Volcano? It's a big mountain that explodes and shoots out liquid fire."

"Woah. That sounds awesome, but if they do that isn't it a bad idea to make a city near one, let alone _on_ one. What if it blows up?"

"It won't. It's been our capital for over a thousand years. Besides, there'd be quakes to warn us first. Volcano's don't just explode out of nowhere."

"Wait, the giant mountains that spew liquid fire _also_ cause the earth to shake before they do that?"

"Yep. If they didn't we'd have a hard time living in the Fire Nation. According to legends the islands themselves were made by volcanoes."

"These volcano things sound awesome. How do they work? Liquid fire sounds like something from a children's story."

"Well, it's actually rocks that are so hot they're melted. We call it lava, but it looks like liquid fire, though."

"Oh, so something underground heats up the rocks so much that they rush to the surface and explode through the volcano's, is that it?"

"In short, yeah. No one really knows how the rock gets hot, but the main theory right now is that under the ground and ocean is a whole sea of melted rock, and now and then some of it builds up pressure around the volcano until it erupts."

"Woah, but even with quakes to warn you wouldn't it be dangerous to have a bunch of mountains exploding? How do you deal with it?"

"Well most just kinda leak the lava, and a few actually explode a little. Only now and then does a bad one happen. There was one, before the war, that was so big it covered the fire nation in ashes, and the sun was blocked for days. I heard that one killed thousands, and made an entire town disappear in seconds."

"Maybe ice isn't as bad as I thought, then."

"Maybe, but you don't have beaches."

"Beaches?"

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know what those are either. It's hard to describe what a beach is." She did her best to do so. She told him about sand, and how it felt. She also tried to describe water that wouldn't kill you, and in fact felt nice.

"That sounds fun, but ice is what I know. I would probably feel out of place somewhere like that."

"Imagine how I feel. Natural fire is just a myth here."

"Shh! Stop." He ducked down and grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She shook his hand away, but crouched as well.

"What?"

"Do you smell that?"

Azula tried to find the smell he was talking about. "No, all I smell is freezing air."

"There's a herd of tiger seal somewhere close. Do you see any?"

"What? No, all I've seen is ice in every direction for-"

"Shh! Stop talking."

Azula stood up. "Look! there's noth-" Sokka stood and put his glove over her mouth. She went to kick him, but as she did she heard a noise. It sounded like a bark, or maybe a snarl. Sokka gave her an I-told-you-so look, then pulled his hand away. He pointed in the direction the noise came from.

She whispered. "Don't think you're getting away with that."

"It's not my fault girls don't know when to be quiet."

"Keep talking like that, and I'll have to dump your corpse in the ocean and tell the rest you were eaten by these stupid tiger seals. How big are they?"

"Not very, but it depends. They can be around my size, but can be a bit bigger, maybe one and a half times my height."

"Are they dangerous?"

"No, but they're faster on ice then we are. They slide on their stomachs, if they run we won't be able to catch them."

Azula saw the animals in the distance. A group of them, maybe two dozen.

"How do you usually hunt them?"

"I hide in the snow, then jump out when one gets close. Just one good sized tiger seal can feed the whole tribe for a day."

"Good, then let's get two. That will be enough for today's hunt, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it not that easy. It can take hours of waiting in order to secure just one. And once you get one the rest will run, then we're done for."

"Then we just have to get them at the same time." She took the spear and net off her back, and told him her plan. He thought about if for a minute, probably picturing in his mind.

"You know, I think that could work." He said, after some thinking. "It's a pretty smart plan, for a girl."

"Excuse me? I didn't see you make any plan."

"I'm sure I would have thought of that if I could shoot fire from my hands."

"Uh-huh. Sure you would have. Just help me set it up."

The two of them dug the four holes they needed. The holes were small, just big enough to fit in the spears half way. The holes were also slanted, so the spears were on the ground when they put them in. They put the spears through holes in the net, then covered the spears and net in the snow.

"Okay, now if you pull on the net, it should pull the spears up too. Try it."

Sokka pulled the net, the four spears rose about a foot and a half from the ground, creating a short wall that would kill anything that ran into it, or _slid_ in to it. Azula smiled at the success of her creation, then packed the spears down again so they were hidden. Sokka dug a small indent in the snow for him to lay down in, then she helped cover him in the snow.

"Okay, you wait here, I'll go do my part."

Sokka nodded, which was a funny sight, since it only looked like a small pile of snow on the ground bouncing. "Got it. Don't get too close to them. They have poor sight, but good hearing Keep a distance of at least a fifty paces, or they might see you."

Azula nodded then left. She made sure to stay low and do what he advised, and managed to sneak around to the opposite side of the heard. She understood what Sokka had been talking about, now. The tiger seals had a very distinct, and not very pleasant, odor. If she knew what to be smelling for, she'd probably have noticed it as well. She got about ten paces from one before she jumped up and spread her hands apart. Using more effort than expected due to the cold, she created a twenty foot rope of fire on both sides of her. The tiger seals all panicked, having never seen fire before. They began sliding away from her, right in the direction she wanted. She ran, trying to keep up with them. Azula felt stupid running with her hands spread out, but it had the effect she wanted. The seals avoided running too far to the side, in fear of the fire. The seals got close, then she saw it. Just before a few of the animals passed him, Sokka lifted the spears. One seal dodged it, but three slammed full speed into them. Sokka jumped up with his knife and quickly ended their suffering. He looked up at her.

"Nice, I got three!"

"You? All you did was pull the rope!"

"At the right time."

"How do you fit your ego in that tiny brain of yours?"

"Huh?" He asked, too busy looking over the tiger seals they'd caught.

"Forget it. How are we going to bring them all back."

"Easy, just set them at the end of the net. They slide really well on the snow, if we both grab one end it shouldn't be hard."

"Then let's go. I'm sick of nothing but snow and ice."

"Already? You're not going to have a fun time until winter."

"Definitely not."

Sokka set up the seals on the net. She made a note in case she ever had to do the job, though she hoped that day never came. The things were gross. They walked in silence for a while. Eventually the same sight of just ice drove her to start a conversation.

"So what else do you eat here?"

"Fish, penguin, sometimes stew or squid."

"All meat? What about plants."

"If you haven't noticed, this place isn't great for growing plants. Besides, meat is plenty good for me."

"Most of the FIre Nation would agree with that, although our food might be too hot for you."

"We still cook our food. We aren't that primitive. Or was that some sorta joke?"

"No, not that type of hot, I mean spice-wise."

"I don't know what spice is, but we don't have any of it."

"Of course, no plants, no spices. At least you have ice for all your drinks." She joked, kicking up snow.

"So, how long have you been a bender? Katara's known since she was about three, but she never uses it, she hasn't even tried since mother… you know."

"I've always known."

"Really? How come."

"I was Ozai's daughter. He didn't accept anything less than the best."

"Was it always blue?"

"No, I made that not even a month ago. I'm still kinda new to it."

"Hmm, I thought maybe it was a girl thing."

"What? Please tell me, _why_ would it be a girl thing?"

"Well, cause red is intimidating and strong, and blue is all… pretty."

"My fire isn't 'pretty.' It's stronger than normal fire!"

"What? Things get red when their hot. Blue is a cooler color."

"Fire doesn't work like that, seal brain."

"Oh, so fire is the one thing in the world that gets cooler when it turns red?"

"You want me to prove it? You can tell me which is hotter when I burn you with each."

"You won't do that. Either way, I said it's pretty, girls like pretty, you should be thanking me."

"You know, you are everything I don't like about boys."

"Capable? Smart? Clever? Impressive?"

"Arrogant. Stupid. Dense. Pathetic."

"Well, if they don't like pretty things, what _do_ girls from the Fire Nation like? Besides maybe burning things."

"I don't know. Probably not what I like."

"Which would be…?"

" _Just_ burning things."

"You don't talk to very many people do you."

"Says the one living in a tribe with only two dozen people, all of which are either women or children who can't even spell their own names."

"Yeah, but somehow I'm still leading the conversation here."

"Because you aren't taking the hint that I don't want to talk."

"It seemed like you were enjoying talking about beaches for half an hour. Is that what Fire Nation girls like?"

"No, also that was before you called me fire 'pretty.'"

"Is that why you're mad? It was mostly a joke."

"It isn't a joke. I've spent all my life perfecting firebending. I'm already one of the best in the world, and the only one alive who can use 'pretty' fire. It's rare and powerful, and I don't like it being talked about like it's just something girls make because it looks good! I'm probably the first girl who's ever learned, and definitely the youngest. Imagine if your sister was a master waterbender already. _That_ is what I am with fire. So yes, I am mad that you took everything I trained for my entire life and said it was a 'girl thing.'"

"Fine, sorry that your fire looks nice. Not like I could have known much about it, every firebender I've met besides you has tried to kill me or someone I care about."

"Don't expect me to apologize. I'm not responsible for what happened in the war."

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying I don't know anything about fire."

"Wow, so you can admit it."

"Are you always this grumpy?"

"Only when talking to people I've decided are annoying or stupid."

"Okay so I call your fire pretty and you get all angry, but you toss stupid at me and I'm just supposed to take it?"

"You're a strong man aren't you? Can't put up with a few words?"

"Yeah, I can. You can't apparently."

"Can we change the subject already? Or better yet just not talk?"

Sokka took the advice and stopped. For about half a minute.

"So how do you make it look like that?"

Azula sighed. "What?"

"The fire. How do you make it all blue?"

"I just take my normal fire and focus it more."

"You seem pretty good at the whole bending thing. I think Katara might warm up to you if you gave her some tips on bending. She used to mess with it all the time. She wasn't supposed to though, because-"

"I get it. Fire Nation didn't want any waterbenders here."

"It's still crazy to think it's just over like that. I always thought…" Sokka's voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I don't know. I just felt like there'd be more to it. I mean. I always thought I would help fight, but now things will just go back to normal, no thanks to me."

"No one even knows what 'normal' is anymore. You should just be happy with the fact that we're not fighting."

"How old is your brother, the one who's the king now?"

"Fire Lord, kings and queens are the Earth Kingdom's things, but he's only a year older than me."

"Really? That'd make him as young as I am. Being chief here has been tough, and that's just till Dad comes back. I can't imagine being in charge of something as big as a whole nation for the rest of my life nearly."

"We were raised to rule."

"Still… how did the Fire Lor- um, your father, die?"

"I killed him." Azula said, not thinking before she spoke. Sokka froze. She cursed herself for being careless.

"What? _You_ killed your own father? Why?"

"Because that was my job. I'm the Avatar, and he was evil. Shouldn't you be happy he's dead?"

"Well, I am, but how-"

"Could I be so heartless?" Azula interrupted. "I've heard that one before. I don't need to hear it from you, and you better not tell _anyone_. If the world finds out it was me, they might have suspicions about the Avatar killing her own father, especially one as young as I am. They'd think the Avatar was some kind of monster."

"I don't think you're a monster. My mom always taught us to think about how someone else feels before judging them for something. Usually I don't remember to, but in your place, I don't think I could have done what you did. You recognized that your father was wrong, and did what you had to to stop him. I was only going to ask how you were able to do the right thing. There's nothing wrong with what you did."

"You're the first who thinks so. Everyone else that knows looks at me different now. They haven't said anything, but I can feel it."

"So, how _did_ you do it? I mean, he was pretty strong right?

"I'll tell you, but only if you don't tell anyone." She said. Azula went through her plan, explaining everything: the forest, spirit, tricking her Uncle and brother, and how she had stabbed Ozai in the back, rather than fighting him head-on. She told him that she had freed her Uncle, and that he was actually innocent and not a killer, but she left out the fact that Iroh was the man he knew as Koto.

"So you knew you couldn't beat him at bending, and knew he would never consider anyone being able to kill him any other way. It's risky, but it was a good plan. Did you have any plan b?"

"A few, but only for escaping. It was more of an all or nothing gamble. My Uncle and the rest didn't appreciate it, but I knew they wouldn't, which is why I had to trick them. They'd never go for it otherwise.

"And what was their plan?"

"We _were_ going along with my Uncle's, which was to find a way to learn the elements and master the Avatar state before fighting my Father."

"How'd you plan that?"

"I don't know, and he didn't either. Obviously water and earth would be easy, since there's people who could teach me, but I have no way to learn airbending. Not only that, but even if I did learn airbending then we would still need to find the earthbending and waterbending teacher. I realized there was no way we'd be safe traveling around the world as firebenders, especially as royalty. No doubt my father would have put up wanted signs for us. It was too risky. My plan wasn't safe, sure, but if it did work, none of us would die, and the war would be over quickly."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Your kinda smart for twelve, aren't you? I doubt I could have made a plan like that."

"I am. Like I said earlier, I was born as Fire Nation royalty. Nothing less than the best is expected. I've spent almost all the free time in my life training or studying."

"All I've done really is survive, I train now and then, but I don't have anyone to teach me."

"If you want, Piandao would probably train you. He's not a bender either, but he can still hold his own alongside my Uncle, and not many can do that. I've never seen him fight, but he does give off that cold vibe of a trained killer."

"Woah, I don't want to be a cold killer or anything, I just think it's important to be able to defend yourself in a fight. You know, to protect and help people. Not to kill."

"I'm not saying you shoud, I'm just saying Piandao is capable, and you could learn a lot from him. I was planning on having him teach me to use a sword before winter anyway."

"Maybe we could learn together. Unlike you I've been using weapons all my life. I could probably learn faster than you. Also I'm naturally stronger, of course."

"Maybe, but I'm faster, and you've already admitted I'm smarter."

"What? I did not."

"Really? I remember you saying, 'Wow, you're so smart, my stupid boy brain is too dumb to keep up with you.' just a few minutes ago."

"I did _not_ say that!"

"You might as well have."

"Unlike you I don't have books and teachers. All my smarts comes from learning myself."

"That explains why there's not much then."

"I guess I should just let _you_ lead us back to the village, since you're so smart."

"That would probably be a good idea, because it's over there." Azula pointed to their left. She smirked as the look of surprise on his face, and when he tried to cover it up.

"I was just testing you." He turned to the right and they made their way to the village. When they got back a lot of the kids began cheering and talking excitedly about all the seal they would have to eat. One of them came up to Azula.

"Hey lady, how did you catch so many tiger seals?" She took a step back from the excited group of kids that were swarming around her.

"Hey! I was the one who found and killed them!" Sokka said. He probably was used to the attention, and Azula wouldn't have mind if he took it, but the kids ignored him. Luckily his grandmother came by.

"Leave the two alone, little ones. They still have work to do."

The kids let out an, "Aww" of disappointment and left.

"Three tiger seals? How did you catch so many?"

"I herded them with fire into a trap we made with the spears." Azula said.

The old lady smiled. "Good job. You might have your faults, but you learn quick it seems. Just try to stay out of trouble here on out. Your friend should be finishing up the fish with Katara. When that's all done I want to sit down with you and your group to discuss things. Also, dear, tell your pet not to go eating our food. He's been quite busy since he's come here."

Azula looked back. Mimo was poking at they eyes of one of the seals. She told him to get off, but he only looked back at her and poked the eye again. She sent a wisp of fire at him, and that got him to fly off. She watched him fly over to Zara and Jasmine, who were both resting in the snow. Many of the kids were climbing on the animals and playing on them. Azula figured if Zara didn't want the kids to bother him he would just move, so she didn't bother to chase the kids off of him, also she wasn't good with small children, or anyone else, really.

"So what are you going to do? Check up on your friend?" Sokka asked.

"No, I'm sure if I do she'll want me to stay, and then I'll be pulled into cutting fish with them. I can do hunting, but carving fish? No way. I'm going to practice my bending somewhere."

"Practice? I thought you said you were a master?"

"Mastery is only the first step towards perfection."

"Oh. Seems like decent advice for a crazy guy who wanted to conquer the world."

"I'm going to go prepare the seals for storage."

Azula watched him drag the three seals for a second before leaving. Her practice felt a bit different than usual, which she expected. Her fire was difficult to conjure in such cold, but she managed to do well enough. After practicing her forms, she experimented with her different fires. Using just her index and middle finger helped to form the blue. The concentration made the fire easier to flow naturally as well. The blue had seemed to be a bit more heavy and slow than her usual, but regulating the output through her fingers helped to shape it better. She would have to adjust her forms a little to compensate for the difference, but she was fairly sure the end result would be better than before.

It almost surprised her that the sun was still in the air, but then she remembered it never went down fully. It was however, getting low. She figured it would be around dusk if it were a normal place. She figured it was around the time that the old lady had been wanting to talk to her. She head to the igloo, and saw the lady, Iroh, Piandao, Ty Lee, Sokka, and Katara sitting around together, all eating a stew of sorts. The stew was in a pot that was suspended from the ice. It was steaming, and didn't smell as bad as she had imagined.

"Azula." Piandao said in greeting. The other's turned to see that she had indeed joined them. The old lady told her to grab a bowl and get some food for herself. She did, then sat down. She looked at the lady.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Normally it would be more festive, but it's been a long time since we were able to do such a "Nothing in particular, but it is custom around here to eat with guests during their first meal. thing. When Hakoda comes back with the others, perhaps things will begin to get better."

"Is that the leader here or something?"

The old lady nodded. "He's the chief, and my son. Katara and Sokka's father."

"How long ago did he leave?" Iroh asked.

"A few months ago. He's probably waiting a while to make sure the Fire Nation isn't playing tricks with the talk of ending the war. I doubt many people believe it. But it isn't nice to talk about such things over a meal. How was your first time hunting?" She asked Azula.

"As expected." Azula said simply. The old lady raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly.

"Me and Katara had fun! It was gross cutting up fish at first, but after she taught me how to do it right it wasn't that bad. It really makes me appreciate my food." Ty Lee said. "We also told each other stories from where we come from."

"It's always good to share your culture with others. Especially when trying to gain trust and allyship." Iroh said. "That is what is so good about tea. All over the world people have their own kinds to share and talk about."

"Not here. We don't have tea." Sokka said.

"Well, maybe it's mostly just the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. It's still good though. Either way, culture is important. I hope the rest of the world is willing to be as kind as you have to us."

"Please, for the most part you've made it easy to." The old lady said. "But the world may not be like us, I fear. The Water Tribes embrace change. It is in our blood as water benders to change to our surroundings. It is how we can survive out here, where no one else can. The people of the Earth Kingdom take much more time to change their ideas. I doubt they will be friendly to your kind for a very long time."

"I fear it too." Iroh said. "But all we can do is extend a hand and hope for them to accept it."

The topic took a more casual shift after that. Azula stopped paying it much attention. After a few minutes she excused herself and went outside. It was much colder, but the stew was warm, and the thick clothing took most of the cold for her. She sat down just outside the village wall. There wasn't much to see, only ice for as far as she could see. The plain view was more welcoming than a circle of people were to her. The silence didn't last as long as she wanted it to. Two sets of footsteps approached her. She looked, and saw Sokka and his sister.

"Did you two want something?" Azula asked.

"We wanted to say sorry." Sokka said.

"I'm the one who offered to take you, there's no need for either of you to be sorry. So you can go." She said dismissively, not bothering to look up at them.

Katara shook her head. "Not for that, well that too, but I want to say sorry for what I said to you. I didn't know anything about you and I said something I shouldn't have because I was angry. I'm still angry, but not at you. I'm angry that my mother's gone, but you're right, I'm lucky that I had her at all. There's people who've grown up alone because of the war. A lot of the kids here have already lost a parent, some of them have lost both."

Before Azula could respond Sokka said, "And I wanted to apologize for how I acted when you came. It was rude to threaten you before even letting you speak."

"Uh, thanks. Like I said though, there's no need for either of you to be sorry. I'm not mad at either of you."

Katara looked at Sokka then back at Azula.

"But… I said really mean things towards you."

"So?"

"So why wouldn't you be upset?"

"Because I don't let what people think bother me. It's beneath me."

"Oh so I'm just not worth getting upset about? Is that it?"

"Pretty much. Why? Does that _bother_ you?"

Katara opened her mouth, but changed her mind and stormed off instead.

Sokka looked at Azula.

"Why did you do that? She's going to be mad at me now! It was my idea to apologize."

"Don't blame me, I was just telling the truth."

"It's the way you said it. You knew it would make her angry!"

"What? Why would I go out of my way to do that?"

"Because maybe you _are_ mad at her for what she said."

"No, I'm not. If I was I wouldn't have been so nice."

"You call that nice?"

"For me, yes."

"Well we call it being rude. I don't know what your problem is, but you can't be living here for months if you're going to act like that. You have to think about what you say before you say it."

" _I_ always think about what I say! She's the one wh-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the smirk on his face. He tricked her. "Fine, I'm mad at her. Happy now?"

"I am, but she isn't. I wasn't lying, if you can't get along with her you should just leave and come back closer to winter."

"Trust me, I'd like to, but the world is going to be pretty chaotic with news of the war ending. Tensions between nations will be higher than ever for a few months. Right here is the safest place for me, and the people I meet."

"Then go talk to her."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I don't want her to be angry at me for a week, and trust me, you won't like it either. I don't care what you say, just fix it."

Sokka got up. "Tonight."

"There is no night!" Azula said loudly as he left. She looked down at her stew. It was never great, even when hot, but now it was cold. She dumped it in the snow. The liquid was icy before hitting the ground. Azula wasn't looking forward to apologizing. She hardly ever did it, and never sincerely. What would she even say? It'd be a lie if she said she was sorry. Then again, lies were her specialty.

Azula got up and left to find Katara. She was in one of the tents, going to sleep. Azula knocked on the bone frame. After a short while the tent's entrance parted, and Katara stepped out.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I _want_ to go and mind my own business, but your brother wants me to say sorry."

"Are you?"

"No, but he wants me to say 'something.' He just doesn't want you to be angry."

Katara waited. "Well?"

"I'm not sorry, but I did lie. What you said to me pissed me off. I'm not going to spill my life's story to you or anything, but to put it short what you said really got to me. So if I can I want to take back not accepting your apology."

"What do you mean it got to you?"

"It felt personal."

"Oh. Wait you came here to accept _my_ apology? I already took it back! You can't just accept it now."

"Then I'm asking for it."

Katara looked at her for a second. "Fine. I'm sorry for what I said."

"Apology accepted. Are we okay then?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Good enough for me." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Katara grabbed her shoulder. Azula shook it off, but turned around.

"Don't touch me. What do you want?"

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"You said you were glad your father died. Were you lying, or did you mean it?"

"I meant it."

"Then why? What did he do that made you glad he was killed?"

"Trust me, if you knew him you'd understand."

"I _want_ to. I made a mistake, but if I understand more, maybe I-"

"You can't understand. Just like I can't understand how you felt about your mother. We're not the same, and we can't pretend like we are. Just drop it. The less you know about me the better."

She turned around to leave again. A hand grabbed her wrist. She tore away from the touch and looked back. "If you touch me again you're going to get burned. I'm not being rude to you for no reason. The less you know me the better. If you want to know why just ask Ty Lee to be honest about me. The nicest thing I can do for you is make sure you know me as little as possible." She left, not wanting to say anymore. Katara really got on her nerves, but she didn't really know why. Azula assumed it was that holier-than-thou vibe that she gave off. It was as if she was the complete opposite of Azula herself, and Azula didn't like it. She stopped. It clicked in her mind. That feeling she got around Katara, it was the same feeling that Ursa gave her. Azula looked back, Katara was looking at the ground. Without thinking, Azula called out.

"Hey." Azula said. Katara looked up. "For what it's worth, coming from me, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother." Her words seemed to have the impact she was looking for. Katara smiled, and accepted them. What worried Azula was that she had no idea whether her words were true or not.

* * *

 **Months Later:**

 **The Day Before the Solstice**

Sokka had hoped his dad would have returned by now. He knew it was a foolish thing to hope for. Even if the war was over his father would surely stay to help in _some_ way. Today was the last day for his father to meet the newcomers: it was the day they would have to travel to the pole. Gran-Gran, his father, as well as his mother had taken him there a few times. The pole was a sacred place. Gran-Gran said it was the point where spiritual energy poured into, and spread throughout, the world. He remembered first seeing the giant lights in the long-night's sky. It was proof that even if he didn't like to admit it, there were some things in the world that were just magic. Maybe there was some scientific reason for the spirits and the spirit-lights, but if there was, it was way beyond him.

The pack he would be carrying was full of supplies: dry wood, food, medicine. The trip wasn't going to be very easy. Azula wanted to just fly there, but Gran-Gran insisted it would not work. She told them animals don't go near the pole during the solstice. Sokka knew it was true. Hunting was easy during the solstices because all the animals acted strange. Strangely, Azula's bison hadn't been acting like other animals. Most were more skittish during these times, and avoided even looking toward the pole. Jasmine was acting that way, but not Zara. Sokka hadn't really noticed until Katara had pointed it out. Azula had asked the bison, and she said he would be able to make the trip. Sokka didn't know how she could have such a meaningful discussion with an animal, but that animal could also fly without wings, and it weighed as much as a hundred of him, so he didn't question it. He climbed up the animals tail and set the packs inside.

The last few months had passed quickly. Everyday followed a similar routine. Either go fishing, seal hunting, ice cutting, or now and then he stayed and helped in the village. Ty Lee had gone with him to go fishing once, but she couldn't bring herself to kill the fish, and ended up releasing all of hers back in the water. After that Ty Lee stuck to work that didn't involve animals. She was actually really good at sewing, and had fixed up some of the torn jackets they had roughly patched up back to new. Piandao and Koto helped with the ice cutting and building. With their help they were able to expand the village by a fair bit. They had made four additional igloos. Three matching the old one, and the fourth was large enough to fit the whole village. Sokka could barely remember the village being so large, not since the attack that took his mother. He couldn't wait until his dad came back. He'd be proud, Sokka was sure, that the village was doing well under Sokka's watch.

Azula had kept to herself a lot. Sokka could tell something was bothering her, but she stopped being rude at least, and that was good enough. He didn't know whether she stopped because she wanted their help, or if because she was only in a bad mood before. She still helped him seal hunting, but she wouldn't talk much. She was a mystery to him. When she first arrived he thought she was a jerk, then on their first time hunting she dropped her guard and was friendly, then after _that_ she went back to being a jerk. He didn't know which was the real her. Not even Ty Lee could say when Sokka had asked him. Ty Lee had told him that Azula was one of the most impressive people she had ever met, but also one of the hardest to be friends with. She said Azula was manipulative, and seemed to only ever care for herself. It didn't really shock Sokka, that's how he imagined _every_ firebender was like, but everyone else in the group was like family to the tribe at this point. Koto taught the kids lessons about the world, made instruments for them and taught them to play, and every so often before bed he would tell them a story around the fire that most of the village ended up listening to as well. It brought back something he never remembered the village having: happiness.

Sokka had asked Piandao to teach him about swordsmanship, but Piandao refused. Not because he didn't think Sokka was worth training, he actually said he would likely make a fine student, but because his teaching methods required too much of his attention, and they were busy for most of the day. Piandao told him that once Sokka's father and the rest of the men came back, Piandao would train him if possible. Sokka was still waiting for that to happen, even as he climbed on Zara's back with the rest of them. He waved goodbye to Gran-Gran, but kept looking towards the ocean, hoping to see his dad's ship. He stopped hoping only when the view of the ocean changed to only ice and snow. He looked back and focused on the journey.

"You miss your father, I take it?" Koto asked him.

"Yeah, I do. The whole village does. He's a great leader."

"From what I hear he sounds like a wonderful man. I hope I get the pleasure of meeting him some day."

"I think Sokka just can't wait to take credit for all the work that's been done the last two months." Katara joked.

"Well, I _am_ the chief, so…"

"Oh please, he only said that to make you feel better. Gran-Gran is the one who's in charge."

"That's not true! I uhh… hunt and do work."

Katara laughed. "Quite a list of achievements."

"Whatever, you can't wait to see him again either."

Azula was at the front. She twisted around and looked at him. "So where are we going?"

Sokka looked ahead, then at the sky. "A little bit to the left. Maybe… three degrees. Then just straight."

The bison moved, before Azula could tell it to, about three degrees to the left.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "I guess he heard."

"How smart are these things anyway?" Katara asked.

"Very. As smart as dragons, maybe." Koto replied

"And how smart is a dragon?" Sokka asked. "They're all dead aren't they?"

"People thought the flying bison were. It's possible there are still dragons out there." Piandao said.

"Maybe, but how smart were they?"

"More so than most of the people who killed them." Koto said, in a tone of anger Sokka rarely heard from him. Azula looked back at him strangely. He felt like Azula knew something Koto wasn't saying.

"Really? They're actually that smart?" Katara said in wonder. Koto nodded seriously.

"Dragons weren't just the fire breathing beasts shown in many paintings. They were in fact peaceful creatures, and if left alone rarely hurt anyone. Probably because not many things were a threat to them. Before the war, dragons were actually very close to the Fire Nation. Many people actually befriended dragons. They were very much to the Fire Nation as the bison were to the air nomads, only much more rare. In fact, both Roku _and_ Sozin were dragon riders, a fact Sozin kept quiet. Now most see it as a myth. He led the stereotype that dragons were horrible creatures only after a dragon killed his own."

"A dragon killed Sozin's dragon? Why?"

"I'm not sure on all the details, but from what I know Sozin sent his dragon to terrorize a town that had been protesting the war. His dragon killed dozens of people before another wild dragon that the villagers gave sacrifices in honor to came to protect them. The story goes that the village's dragon fought Sozin's until they both collapsed dead. It gave the villagers enough time to flee, and they still live spread out in hiding."

"Wow. Is that true?" Ty Lee asked. "I never even knew Sozin had a dragon."

"All I know for certain is that a wild dragon _did_ kill Sozin's, and so Sozin found and killed that dragon, and began a crusade against them all. Soon it became a sport. People would be so eager to prove their strength that they would slay dragons for no other reason than to have the glory of being a dragon slayer."

"And the honor of the title of Dragon, like my Uncle, right?" Azula said.

Koto stared at her. "That's right."

"I wonder what he was thinking when he was killing it." Azula said. Koto didn't respond, and the atmosphere of the conversation changed quickly to one much more tense. Piandao spoke to alleviate the tension.

"Yes, well, dragons were indeed fairly impressive creatures. It's sad that none of us ever has and likely never will see one, but lucky for us some things we believe gone for good aren't." He slapped the side of the saddle lightly.

"Dragons seem pretty cool and all, but I think I like bison better." Ty Lee said. "They're like giant cute fluffy pillows."

"Smelly ones." Azula added. The floor beneath them fell sharply, causing them all to jump in fear and fall shortly. "I was just kidding!" She said to the bison, kicking the saddle. Sokka wasn't even sure if the bison would feel it. Maybe when it was small, but now Zara was larger than even Jasmine. It was so much bigger that they had to take off it's old saddle and give it Jasmine's.

The group talked some more to pass time, and played a few games, but eventually they all relaxed and waited to arrive. After half the day had passed they arrived. Sokka was glad they had the bison, because the trip would have taken more than two days usually. They still had plenty of food left over, but Sokka knew it was always better to over-prepare, especially here at the poles.

"This is it up here." he told Azula. She got up and looked.

"Here? It doesn't seem like much."

Everyone else turned. Ty Lee gasped.

"What? What is it?" Katara asked.

"You don't…?" Koto put a hand on her shoulder.

"I see it too. Something's wrong."

"What?" Sokka looked back. Nothing was there. "What are you seeing?"

"I don't know." Ty Lee said. "Whatever it is, there's a lot of it."

"Spirits." Iroh said. "Fleeing."

"Spirits?" There was still nothing there. "I don't see any-" The saddle beneath him shook. The bison roared and went down fast. They all grabbed on and held tightly. A few seconds later, just before hitting the ground, the bison slowed down, and fell to the ground, sliding more than fifty paces before stopping. Before the group could recover, the bison twisted, dumping them all into the snow. Luckily the ground was soft, but unfortunately for Sokka, the bags that landed on him were not. He pushed them off and got up. Everyone else was already on their feet looking at the bison. It was freaking out, and biting at its saddle. Azula approached it, trying to calm it down. The bison twisted, and a gust of wind knocked them all down again. The bison roared louder, covering its face with it's huge paws.

A strong wind came up, but this time it wasn't the bison. Sokka looked up. A huge spiral of clouds filled the sky, blocking out most of the sunlight. The wind picked up snow, tossing it around them. The temperature dipped, and the biting chill of the wind cut through their jackets like a winter blizzard. He was looking at the raging bison when he heard a girl scream. He thought it was Ty Lee, but to his surprise Azula was the one screaming. She began scratching and hitting her head, like the bison was. She opened her eyes, and they began to glow. Another glow caught his eye. This one was much larger, but just as bright. It was the bison. The arrows on its fur glowed along with its eyes. Azula and the creature roared in pain, and in between them Sokka saw the air itself begin to crack. The crack widened, and in it Sokka glimpsed a sight he couldn't explain. It was another world, separate from the one he had lived in all his life. It had to have been the spirit world.

He managed to pull away from the sight. The bison began sliding toward the crack, as if being pulled into it. If _it_ was being pulled… Sokka looked at Azula. She began sliding as well. Sokka must have been the only one to notice through all the kicked up snow what was happening. Whatever the rift was, it was trying to pull Azula and her bison in. Sokka ran towards Azula and took her hand as she began being pulled faster. He tried to hold her with one hand, but with his mitts on it was too difficult. He pulled his other off with his mouth and grabbed her wrist. He turned back to Katara. He reached a hand out to her.

"They're getting pulled in! Give me your hand!"

He could barely hear his own voice over the noise of the wind, but they seemed to get what he was asking for. Koto grabbed his hand, and so did Katara. Piandao and Ty Lee grabbed a hold of Koto and Katara. Sokka looked back, the bison slid further, then was lifted off the ground. It quickly flew towards the crack in the air and fell _into_ it somehow. Was this the 'bridge' to the spirit world they were looking for? If they went in now, there was no way out until the next solstice. The group knew this, so only Azula and Iroh actually planned to go in. The panic caused them all to forget this plan though, and all of Sokka's instinct told him to stay away from the crack. There was a feeling coming from it, the same feeling he remembered when he had seen the black snow. It was fear, or something very close to it. His hand slipped slightly from the mitt Katara and Koto were holding. He tried to force his hand to grip hers, but the mitt got in the way. He looked up and saw her face as his hand slipped out and he fell backwards with Azula into the crack. He saw Kataea was her running towards them, her hand reaching, and he knew until he saw her again that the expression on her face would keep him up at night with guilt. It was a look of horror mixed with loss: the same face he had seen her wear when their mother had died. She thought she would be losing him. He couldn't stand to let her think that, whether it was for six months or six minutes. He didn't know if she would hear, so he smiled as he said it, as difficult as that was.

"I'm coming back! I promise!"

He said the words loud and with as much confidence as he could. Sokka would do as much as he could to keep his word. The cold disappeared, and all the sound stopped. He landed with a thud on his back, but the ground he was on wasn't snowy. It was warm… and _moving_. No, not moving, just… pulsing? It was as if it was alive. He opened his eyes and saw the sky. A yellow sky, with clouds that were tinged with green. Sokka remembered why he had gotten pulled in. He had been gripping so hard his hand had gone numb and made him forget he was holding onto Azula. He sat up and shook her shoulder.

"Hey! Azula, wake up!" He said in a hushed voice. He didn't know if it was smart to be loud in a place like this.

Azula stirred. She grabbed her head and sat up. "Ughh. I feel like I just got my face stomped on by a komodo rhino. What the hell happened? Is this the spirit world?"

"I think so." Sokka said. He stood up, and offered a hand to Azula. She must have really been feeling bad, because she took the help without any remark. The two looked around. They were in some sort of forest of dead trees, only the trees were made of what looked like painted glass.

"What happened with Zara?"

"Zara?" Azula asked. "Did he get pulled in too?"

"Yeah, it's eyes were glowing, just like yours, only the arrows glowed too, on the fur."

"Then where is he?" Azula asked.

A third voice came behind them. "Hey," it said.

The voice made them both jump. The voice wasn't intimidating, they just didn't recognize it.

Azula and Sokka turned. What he saw confused him just as much as the entire situation. It was a boy, around his age. The boy was wearing strange clothing he had never seen before that was colored a pale yellow and orange. What was stranger was that the boy was completely bald, and covering his head and the back of his hands were blue tattoos. Tattoos of arrows, just like the bisons'.

"Do you two know where I'm at, or what's going on?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you haven't read the first chapter in the last month I decided to change a few things around. I've been doing small edits and corrections to all the chapters, but the changes to the first are fairly large in some areas, mostly the prologue. I tried to make it fit the tone of the story better, and I think it does. Hope you're enjoying. Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Spirit World

**Previously…**

 **After being given a choice by her uncle, Azula returns with him to the Southern Water Tribe. While waiting for the solstice, she and the rest of the group helps out the tribe to begin restoring their village to its former glory. During a brief outing, Azula seems to break from her shell, but after an argument she withdraws to herself again. Months pass, and soon the tribe's village is expanded and in better condition than it's been in for years. Sokka and Katara's father has yet to return, and it is the day before the solstice. The group travels to the pole, joined by Sokka and Katara. When they arrives, something unexpected happens, and Zara as well as Azula and Sokka are dragged into the portal to the spirit world. After the two recover, they are shocked to meet a boy they've never met: a boy with tattoos of arrows, and a shaved head. All the while, a dark force is moving along with plans to destroy existence itself. To reach this goal, the mysterious foe kills the Mother of Faces.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 1: Destiny_

 _Chapter 22: The Spirit World_

Azula was so shocked she didn't know how to respond. The boy spoke again.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah…" Sokka said. "Who are you?"

"He's an airbender." Azula answered. She turned to the boy. "But how are you here? Are you a spirit or something?"

The boy looked around. "I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where 'here' is! Do you?"

"The spirit world. You don't remember _anything_?"

"I remember… the Fire Nation, they attacked us. I think… I think we all died. Am I dead?"

"I think so. Even if you survived, the attack happened nearly a hundred years ago."

"A hundred years? Then how do I know you two?"

"You can't know us. We just met you." Sokka said.

"Well I sorta know you. I recognize you, but I don't know your names, and all the memories are fuzzy and weird. I know you're faces just yours." He said, pointing at her. "You don't know me?

Azula shook her head. "Thankfully no. Are there any names you _do_ remember?"

"Well there's one, but I can't think of any face that goes with it…"

"What is it?" Azula asked.

"I'm thinking! It was short… It started with a Z, I think it ended with 'uh.'" Darn it, I can't remember. It's right on my tongue, too…"

"Z-uh? It's not, Zara, is it?"

"Yeah! Do you know them?

Azula looked at Sokka, who had on the same expression she was feeling. She looked back at the boy. "Are you…" The question sounded so stupid she paused, but after remembering where they were, it didn't seem impossible. "Are you my bison?"

The boy hit his head. "Oh, duh! That's why the memories so fuzzy! I always thought reincarnation was just a metaphor or something. When we came to the spirit world the human part of me must have been the one to take shape. That makes total sense!"

Sokka said, "No, it doesn't! The only one it makes sense to is you!"

The boy ignored Sokka, "So of bison are around still, are there any airbenders left?"

Sokka glanced at Azula, giving her a look saying, _I'm not going to tell him. It was your nation that did it._ Azula sighed. "No. Sorry, but they're all gone."

The boy turned around and sat down on a tree trunk. "I should have stopped it. The elders told me there was a war coming and I needed to be ready but I wasn't. Instead I wanted to have fun, and be a kid. Because of me everyone I knew is gone."

"I don't get it," Sokka said. "If you were the Avatar weren't you reborn as someone else? How are you here?"

"I don't know how it works, I never did any Avatar stuff. I barely mastered airbending."

"He never mastered the Avatar state." Azula said. "Roku told me only the Avatars who could connect with all their past lives became part of the Avatar spirit. I'm not sure how it all works, but that might be the reason."

"You're an Avatar?"

Azula nodded. "That's why I came here. Roku said I would find someone who could… You! You're a master airbender!"

"Yeah."

"Perfect! You can teach me airbending!"

"I guess so."

"You have a name right?" Sokka asked.

"Aang. Who are you two?"

"Azula. He's Sokka. Now that we're all on the same page lets go somewhere else. I don't like this place."

"Do you have any plans on where to go?"

Azula looked around. The dead forest around them seemed to have no end. Every forest had an end, though, so all they had to do was go straight. "This way."

After fifteen minutes of walking, Aang asked her, "So how is the world?"

"Not sure. When I left it was recovering from the war."

"War?"

"The Fire Nation went to war with the other nations after you died. It's been nearly ninety-eight years, and it finally ended a few months ago. Things are probably shaky, but the Fire Nation is under a new rule, one that wants to end the war."

"Nearly a hundred years of war… I can't believe it."

"We can talk later. Right now we should worry about getting out of here."

Aang nodded. The three continued looking for a way out of the forest. Azula kept looking at the trees. They looked strange. They were dead, but the bark was shiny, as if they were glass sculptures. While looking at the trees, she noticed the branches shake slightly. She held up her hands to signal the two to stop.

"Hold still. Look at the branches."

She stared. After a few seconds the branches shook, even more than last time.

"What is that? Are they alive?" Aang asked.

"No. Somethings moving them I think."

The branches moved again, and this time ground shook slightly, confirming her suspicion.

"But what's doing it?"

The ground shook, more noticeably now. Something felt wrong. It was too quiet. There was no sound other than the scuffle of branches.

"Let's get moving, fast."

They started running. The shaking lessened once they had ran for a few minutes, and after what felt like half an hour, they were far enough away that Azula felt it was safe to rest.

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

"No clue." Azula said. "I didn't want to find out, though."

"I heard a lot about the spirit world from the monks. I never thought it'd be so scary. I think somethings wrong." Aang said.

"Let's keep moving, the forest can't be much longer."

The three kept a steady pace for the next few hours. Finally they reached the end of the forest. What was there made them wish they hadn't. Stretching on for miles, like a giant scratch in a painting, was nothing. It wasn't a chasm, or a dark pit, but nothing. There wasn't _anything_ in the gashes. The sight of it gave Azula a headache, and the sheer size worried her. It didn't look natural, even for the spirit world. It looked like something had made it. The other two had similar reactions to it.

"I'm tired of asking, but what is that?" Sokka asked. "Either of the avatar people know?

"It looks like a hole." Aang said.

"Thanks I couldn't tell."

A screech from made them all jump. They looked up, and two giant claws came crashing down on them. The impact nearly knocked the wind out of Azula. One of the claws wrapped around her, pulling her in the air fast. She struggled for a moment, then looked down and decided against trying to make it let go. She moved her hair from her eyes and looked at her left. In the other claw was Aang and Sokka. Aang was wrapped in the claw like she was, but Sokka was less lucky: he was hanging from the claw by his jacket. She watched as he scrambled up the claws and pull himself up on them. Hopefully whatever had grabbed them didn't do any flips.

Azula looked up, the thing carrying them looked like a giant iguana parrot. She looked back down. The ground was now at least five hundred paces away, but she could see that the entire forest looked dead, and the areas around it seemed to be dying as well. It looked like whatever was causing it was spreading.

The creature took them a few minutes away, which was probably quite far, considering the speed it was traveling at. It dived down, and approached a large temple on top of a mountain. The temple was simple, and looked ancient. The stone pillars supporting its structure were cracked with age, and probably would have crumbled under the weight of the ceiling if it weren't for the vines wrapped around them and the rest of the temple.

The giant thing dropped them gently on the ground, and landed in front of them. Azula prepared for a fight. She saw the thing was in fact a giant iguana parrot. It looked at her, and to her surprise, spoke.

"Drop your guard, Avatar. I apologize for the rude journey, but your life was in danger, and I had no time to explain."

"Then explain now. What was that back there?"

"I don't know. It started a few days ago. First, a few trees in the forest began dying, and soon the entire forest was. Just yesterday, the strange thing you saw, the 'hole', for lack of a better word, appeared. I didn't see it happen, but from what I know, the thing that caused it was powerful, enough to kill any spirit in the area."

"What was it? A rogue spirit?"

"No spirit I know of is powerful enough to do such a thing."

"If it's not a spirit," Aang said, "what is it?"

"I don't know. The only other thing I know is the source of the forest's death is spreading, and whatever those tears are, there might be more soon. Anything that touches them is erased, and never returns, even spirits. Many suspect they are tears in the fabric of reality itself. How that is, however, is anyone's guess."

"A tear in reality?" Sokka said. "How is that even possible?"

"That is what we are trying to find out." The iguana parrot said. "Come in, there is someone who will want to speak to you."

The iguana parrot entered the temple, shifting in size to be able to fit in. The three looked at each other. Azula knew they were wondering the same thing, but she also knew they didn't have much of a choice. Even if this was some sort of trap, they knew nothing about the spirit world, and would likely die on their own. They needed help, and couldn't afford to turn it down.

The inside of the temple looked nothing like Azula expected. It was decorated like an old style popular in the Fire Nation nearly five hundred years before the start of the war. There were thick red carpets covering the stone slab floor, and weapons and paintings of battles adorned the walls. Azula passed through before she could identify any of the battles, but she swore one was showed the battle of Ba Sing Se her own Uncle had commanded. The iguana parrot led them to a door, and waited for them to group. Aang was the last to join them. When he did, the iguana parrot opened the door and led them inside. Azula almost gasped. The room looked almost identical to the Fire Nation Palace's own throne room.

A loud voice boomed from the throne, but darkness covered the one who spoke. "Tagan, what is it?"

"The Avatar… my lord." The iguana parrot sounded almost annoyed.

"The Avatar? The boy?"

"No! Not 'the boy.' 'The boy' can't even bend!"

"I can bend, see?" Aang created balls of air in his hands.

"Not you, I was talking about- oh, never mind." She looked back at the throne. "I'm the Avatar, not them."

A large figure rose from the throne and stepped into the light. Every step thudded against the stone as if it weighed as much as a komodo rhino. The giant figure stepped out of the light and came into her view.

She couldn't see any of the spirit's features, as it was dressed in full Fire Nation military gear. As she watched the armor seemed to warp, shifting from different nations to different time periods at random.

"Who are you?" Azula asked.

"Murugan. The spirit of war."

"Spirit of war? I thought the spirits were aspects of nature?"

"You believe war isn't natural? War has been a part of life since before even humans. Don't be so naive to believe only humans wage wars, although your kind does seem to excel at them."

"Are you bad then?" Sokka asked.

"Like most things in existence, war is neither good nor bad, it can be either. Some wars are moral and just." Murugan looked at Azula. "Some are evil and pointless."

"I stopped the war!"

"So you did. It didn't help anyone, but you did."

"What do you mean? The war is over, how does that help no one?"

"You saw what the spirit forest looked like. This world is dying, and yours is soon to follow."

"What are you talking about?"

"The end, Avatar, of everything. I don't know what's behind it, but I know it's strong. Not even you can stop it as it is now. The presence of this thing has been growing, and just recently its been confident enough to attack. There are rumours even the Mother of Faces has been killed. She is one of the eldest spirits, not a particularly strong one mind you, but still powerful."

"The Mother of Faces, you mean the tree lady with the faces?"

Murugan nodded. "Whatever is giving that thing strength needs to be stopped. If it grows more powerful I don't know how long the worlds will last against it."

"Am I supposed to do something about it?"

"There's nothing you _can_ do, not yet. Maybe if you mastered your power you could stand a chance. As you are now you're useless."

"Seems like you are too." Azula said.

"We _all_ are."

"So it's in your best interest to protect me."

"Aye, it is. Which is why we need to be elsewhere. I can not protect you enough as you master the element of air, but I can take you to one who can. There will be… difficulty, however."

"Difficulty?" Sokka asked. "Why difficulty?"

"The only spirit powerful enough to protect the Avatar will be your opposite: the spirit of dark and chaos."

"What do you mean my opposite?"

"You think your power comes from humans? The Avatar is a tool for the spirit of light and order. Thousands of years ago the spirit of light traveled to the human world to give them order and civilization. Humans would not listen to him, save for one man. The spirit of light imbued himself in his own spirit. This act formed an eternal bridge between the worlds, creating a being both spirit and human, the Avatar. You have the spirit of light and order inside you."

"So my opposite, that's the spirit of dark?"

Murugan nodded. "Not just dark: chaos. She and the Avatar are counters of each other, such as the spirit of peace and I are. She is the only one who can stop whatever is doing this from reaching you."

"Then let's stop talking and go find her." Azula said.

"Tagan will take you to her. She will not be easy to talk to. She embodies the aspect of chaos, and change is in her nature. Do not expect her to act as rationally as most do. "

The spirit bowed, then sat back down on it's throne. The iguana parrot led them out.

"So, how old is this place?"

"I don't know. Murugan is a few ten thousand years old. I am a few hundred short of a thousand."

"Only? How long do spirits live?"

"It depends. Our lives our tied to your world. If war somehow ever stops completely, Murugan will fade away with it. Likewise, he is stronger during wars. He has been quite active the last hundred years."

"Shouldn't he hate me then? The avatar stops wars, don't they?"

"Wars aren't just waged between nations, Avatar. Wars are fought in families, in village counsels, even inside the self."

"Right… so what are you a spirit of?"

"I'm a common spirit: the spirit of a tree in a rain forest in the Fire Nation."

"A spirit of a tree?"

"Yes, like I said, a common spirit. There are spirits of most living things in your world, then there are spirits who represent parts of your world, and the most powerful; spirits of aspects of your world, such as the spirit of light and order."

"But if the spirit of light and whatever is in the avatar, why am I here?" Aang asked.

"I don't possess knowledge on how the avatar works; even Murugan has told you all he knows.

" _That's_ all he knows?" Azula asked.

"Yes. He is older than the avatar, but the spirit of light acted alone, and no other spirit has been able to replicate what he did. Many spirits believe it is only because he is the most powerful spirit that he was able to achieve the feat."

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt that's the case. Murugan tells me the light spirit isn't the most powerful, but th-"

"What spirit is the most powerful?" Aang interrupted.

"I was getting there. Light is the second oldest spirit, and according to Murugan, the second most powerful. Light was formed from darkness, he is her son, so to speak. She is thought to be far more powerful, only because of her chaotic nature, she cannot act in a direct manner."

"So the spirit of light is less powerful, but because he can order his power and the dark spirit can't, he's stronger than her?" Sokka asked.

"Simplified, but that's right."

"Do you think the spirit of dark could be the one behind those weird tears? Maybe she's doing it on accident or something?"

"No, even with all her power, she could not create something like that."

"If that's true," Azula said, "how am I supposed to stop it? From what you're saying whatever is responsible would have to be more powerful than me, even in the avatar state."

"Maybe, but you are our best hope."

The group stopped at the outside of the temple. Tagan grew larger, then bent a wing, inviting them to climb onto him. Azula was the first, Aang followed, then Sokka. Azula sat behind the spirit's head on it's neck. There wasn't much to hold onto, except for a large spike from it's head.

"Make sure you don't move your head too much." She told him.

"I'll keep it in mind."

Tagan flapped his wings, and they took off. The ground moved unnaturally quick; much faster than even the sky bison could. The journey was much smoother than she expected, she barely needed to hold onto anything. This gave her the opportunity to see the world speed past beneath them. There were red forests, oceans that glowed pink, giant fields of ten foot tall flowers, and Azula swore they passed over the Forgetful Valley at one point. After ten minutes they had covered what seemed like at least a hundred miles.

Azula knew they were close, because Tagan began to slow down, and the world around them grew darker. The ground below was mostly a shroud of darkness. Cutting across the darkness was a long winding path leading up to a large mountainous forest. The forest was made of thousands of different types of trees mixed together, and the mountains were all different shapes and sizes. The only semblance of order was the largest mountain was in the center. They traveled over the forest and landed on the center mountain.

"There's nothing here." Sokka said.

He was right, the mountaintop was big and unnaturally flat, but it was empty.

"Because you don't know what you're looking for." A voice said.

"Is that the armor guy?" Aang asked.

"Murugan." The voice corrected, his image appeared right behind them, much smaller than before, the size of a tall man. He waved his arm, and the air shimmered around them. "Step forward and enter into her realm. I will accompany you. Hopefully my presence may persuade her to go easy on you."

"What, like our bodyguard?" Sokka asked.

"No, if she really tries to kill any of you there's nothing I can do to stop her. I might be able to calm her down, though. She and I were together for a time. She admires my-"

"Okay, we get it." Azula interrupted. "No one needs to know."

"You're right." Tagan said. "Now is no time for trivial matters. I will be leaving now, I am not welcome here."

Tagan vanished, and Azula stepped forward. The shimmer in the air passed her, and the view of the world changed. The forest and mountains flew into the sky, leaving only solid dark ground beneath her. The mountains broke apart in the air and floated like clouds. As she looked in shock at the sight, the sky changed into a sea of different colors. Some patches in the sky changed color so slow she barely could tell they were, and others flashed so quickly and violently it hurt to look at them. The patches of colors also swirled around and melded with others. Azula could have looked at it for hours, but Murugan's voice came from behind her and reminded her where she was.

"This place never looks the same. You redecorate too much, Dark."

A whisper crept up from the ground beneath them. "Is that a problem, dear? You're not afraid of a little change, are you?"

A smoky shadow grew from the floor, wrapping around Murugan. The smoke grew thicker and thicker, and formed the shape of a woman. The woman was cloaked in the shadow like the one she was formed from. The cloak shifted and moved around her like it was alive. The woman, who must have been the spirit of darkness, placed her hand on Murugan's shoulder and said something in his ear. When she finished, Murugan coughed nervously.

"Well, I've come for a more dire matter this time. I'm sure you noticed I have company."

"Oh yes, I'm aware. Please tell me-" The woman's body disappear in smoke, and it billowed towards Azula. Azula reacted quickly, tossing a wall of fire in front of her. The smoke moved around the fiery barrier and behind her in a flash. Azula twirled with it, but the spirit formed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her off her feet. Azula threw fire at her with her free hand, but the spirit wiped the flames from the air and grabbed her other hand as well. "why is she here?" The spirit finished.

Azula made her hands grow as hot as she could manage, and at the same time kicked a leg up and sent fire towards the spirits face. The spirit shrieked shortly and dropped her.

"Because you need my help, and I need yours… sadly." Azula said.

The spirit looked at her and smiled. "Yes, we do need each other, don't we. But haven't we always?"

"Can you hide her from the thing destroying our world?"

" _That's_ what you need? Yes, I can do that. If she can keep her temper down."

"You went after me!"

"I didn't throw fire at your face. You should have been grateful."

"I didn't know you were going to help me then!"

"Of course I would help you. Why wouldn't I?"

A light shimmered behind her, and Aang and Sokka tumbled in. Aang caught himself and landed gracefully, while Sokka fell face first into the ground.

"Ow! What the heck happened? We've been trying to get in, how come you two got in easy?" Sokka asked while getting up. "I'm guessing the shadow lady is the dark spirit we're looking for?"

"I am, and you should have tried knocking. It's rude to just walk in."

"Oh but the avatar can? I thought you two hated each other."

"Hate? Oh no, haven't you ever heard the saying," The spirit disappeared in smoke, which crept towards Azula. The spirit's upper body formed from the smoke and pulled Azula close. "Opposites attract?" The spirit pushed Azula away. "Now explain why your here before I kill you."

"But you just said-" Azula began.

Murugan put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She stopped talking. Murugan approached the dark spirit.

"We're here to ask for help. The Avatar needs training, but she can only get it in the spirit world. We have suspicions that a powerful force wants to get rid of her. Dark, you're the only spirit powerful enough to conceal his presence here. The Avatar will be a dinner bell to that thing. You know the value of the balance, you musn't let him be found."

The woman thought for a moment, then sank into a small puff of dark smoke. The smoke moved away and began to spread. Azula watched in amazement as the smoke formed a familiar shape. When the smoke cleared, in front of them was the entire Fire Nation Royal Palace. The spirit formed in front of the entrance and looked them.

"Make yourselves at home." The spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke. Azula expected for her to pop up somewhere, but she didn't.

Murugan looked at Azula. "I said before, don't expect Dark to make much sense to you. She embodies the aspect of chaos. You can't predict her, and you can't reason much with her. The only thing she is completely loyal to is the balance. That is the only reason I am comfortable leaving you. She won't harm you or your friends, but don't push her. For your sake."

Before Azula could respond, Murugan faded away. She turned to Aang and Sokka. "I hope you guys are okay with me getting the royal bedroom."

"I'm not a very material person." Aang said.

"I am, I hope she can make food appear." Sokka said.

* * *

It turned out the spirit of darkness could do much more than make food appear. The royal palace was nearly an exact match. There were guards who stood in the halls, and workers in the kitchen and spa. None of the servants talked, but they did their jobs, and anything else the three asked of them. All their bedrooms came with closets fully loaded with clothes their size.

Azula decided to shower, and when she came out, she found a hot meal waiting on her bed. To her surprise, it tasted incredible. It almost felt like she was back at home. She wasn't yet sure if that was a good thing, but it definitely beat the icy tundra of the south pole. Under the tray of food was a note that simply said, "I'm watching." Azula was a little freaked out by the message, and kept expecting the spirit to show up, but she never did. Eventually Azula decided to go to Aang and begin her training.

Azula knocked on the door, then walked into the room. There was a bang, and she looked to her side. Sokka was awkwardly leaning on a wardrobe table shirtless. It was obvious he had been looking at himself in the mirror, but she didn't want to embarrass him, so she acted clueless.

"Hey. Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was looking for Aang." She turned to leave. She heard a few rushed movements and bangs against the wardrobe.

"Wait, hold on."

She sighed, then turned around and leaned against the door frame. "What is it?"

Sokka finished pulling down his shirt, then sat on his bed. "Everything? We haven't talked about anything that's happened yet. Like why the airbender is here, or what we're going to do to leave, or even about what happened at the north pole. We weren't supposed to just get pulled in like that, right?"

"Avatar stuff." She said simply.

"What?"

"It's what I've learned to call all the weird things I have no answer for. I don't know what happened, all I can do is deal with it and move forward until I can find some answers, because I have a _lot_ of questions."

"So do I. Like why did you stop talking to us after the first night you were at the south?"

"I already told your sister. I'm not the kind of person you'd like. If you knew me you'd thank me for not talking to you."

"Stop saying that. You keep acting like your some sort of terrible person, but you aren't."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you had awful parents, but you don't have to be as bad as they were."

"Stop talking about things you don't know anything about." Azula said. She walked outside and shut the door. She went down the hall to the next bedroom and found the door wide open. She went in and found Aang on the floor meditating.

"Hey, I'm ready to learn."

Aang opened his eyes and blew himself to his feet with a gust of wind.

"Okay, start by joining me."

"What?"

"Meditation! It's the key to begin airbending."

"Of course it is." Azula.

* * *

It took Azula four days of meditating and hours of arguing before she was able to create a slight breeze. After two days of getting nowhere, Aang suggested Azula incorporate her meditation into something she already found relaxing, so she had took his suggestion and began meditating while in the spa. At first she didn't get any results from it, but she did stop arguing as much, and her mood lifted. A day later she had finally managed to summon air.

"Hey, I think I felt something that time." Aang said.

Azula broke her concentration. "I did it?"

"Probably, it could have been a breeze I guess. How did it feel?"

"Not much different then any other time I've tried."

"Focus on the air and try it again. Close your eyes though."

Azula did, and tried again to move the air in front of her hand. She felt the familiar tugging feeling, but couldn't tell if there was any result. She stopped and opened her eyes. Aang was smiling.

"I definitely felt air blowing that time. Not much, but it's there."

"Was it this hard when you learned it?"

"Not really, it came to me naturally."

"It isn't for me. Even though I just made a big step it feels like it's not leading anywhere. I feel like it's being blocked."

"Hmm, how do you create your fire? Show me."

Azula backed up a little, then created a normal flame above her palm.

"How does it feel? What are you doing to create it?"

"I'm focusing my power into my hands and forcing it outward."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"It stays in your hand." Azula stopped the fire, but kept the force flowing into her hand. "It will start to hurt after a while, but it's useful for a few things." Azula demonstrated by pinching her sleeve. When she brought her hand away there was a smoking hole in the fabric.

"And if you force it out more?"

"The flame will get less hot, but cover a wider area." Azula demonstrated by creating a broad flame above her palm.

"So you can control the fire's pressure, basically?"

"Basically."

"I think I might know the problem. You're treating air like it's fire. You can't see it, but when you airbend you aren't just pushing out air like you do with fire, you're taking the air around you and guiding it to where you want it to go. You can't force the pressure to be higher or lower until you get a really good grasp on the basics. You might accidentally be hindering yourself the more you try, so this time loosen up and just think of it as moving a flame you've already made, instead of creating one."

Azula tossed the flame between her hands, focusing on what she was doing to make it flow. She let the fire die, then focused on moving air. She waved her hand in front of her, and she heard a whistle, and her and Aang's clothes rippled in a breeze.

"I did it! Actually did it, not just sort of did it!"

"Great job! Try it with your other hand now."

Azula was already trying it. She waved her hand, and another small breeze past through the room. Azula grew excited. She decided to change things up a little. Rather than focusing on a small section, she tried to extend her energy's influence further, like a fan. She moved quicker, and a much larger breeze blew past them, making a few paintings on the wall shake. Excited, she twisted the air around quickly, and could almost see the air move in front of her. She pushed it out, and it hit one of the decorative armor sets, knocking it to the floor. Azula tried the same with her foot, kicking up a blast of air that hit the armor so hard it dented the chest piece and made an arm fall off. Azula pushed herself even harder and whipped her hand, putting even more force behind her bending. The air whistled loudly and a gale swept across the room and smashed against the wall, then blew back. The blow-back almost knocked her and Aang down. She laughed.

"This is awesome! It's like firebending only more forceful, and it doesn't burn things. Don't get me wrong burning is a plus, but it's nice to be able to choose not to, you know?"

Aang laughed, but Azula could tell he wasn't very genuine. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean, but just try not to go crazy with it. Air is a sensitive element, and you can hurt people if you aren't careful."

"Isn't that what it's for?"

"What? No, air should only be used to protect someone."

"Protecting people is the Avatar's job, and sometimes you have to hurt someone to protect someone else."

"I guess so, but still try not to think of it as a weapon. Think of air like a tool. It has a whole bunch of nonviolent uses.. Like using it to move faster, or jump really high. I even made my own technique I call the air scooter, where I make a spinning ball of air and jump on it to ride it. It goes really fast, and can even climb straight up walls. There's a lot you can do with air, so remember that before focusing only on it's power."

"How do you control it more accurately? I want to see if I could actually pull the air out of someone's lungs."

"What? That's not what it's for! I _just_ told you not to think of it as a weapon! I know your Fire Nation, but there's more to life than trying to kill people! I'm done teaching you for today. You need to think about what being the Avatar means, and if you can't I'm not going to teach you."

Aang walked out, leaving Azula alone in the room. She kicked her foot, and watched the air blast off the helmet piece of the armor. She saw someone come in, and thought it was Aang, but was disappointed to see Sokka.

"What's with all the noise, and why did Aang look so angry? I don't think I've seen him get mad yet."

"He's mad because I want to know how to use airbending as a weapon."

"Isn't that the point of bending?"

"That's what I said. What have you been doing? I haven't seen you around for a few days."

"I watched you and Aang practice yesterday. For _four hours_. Did you not even notice me?"

"Not really, you didn't say anything."

"I talked a lot!"

"Then I probably ignored you."

"How nice. I've been looking around, taking a few notes. Did you know that dark lady even made the library with all the books and everything? Most of the history seems like lies, but some stuff there is pretty interesting."

"Like?"

"Maps of the entire city, and details of the capital's layout. They'd come in handy if you guys go crazy again."

"Let me see one of the palace and entire city."

Sokka handed her a rolled up parchment and she placed it on a table. She unfurled it and looked at the map of the palace.

"Do you have a brush and ink?"

"Yeah I do." Sokka searched through his bag and pulled them out.

Azula pulled the stopper out of the ink and dipped in the brush. She brought it to the map and began making markings on it.

"What are you doing?"

"There are a bunch of secret passages in the palace and where they lead in case of an attack. I'm marking all the ones I can remember about. My dad told me about a few, but I don't think anyone knows exactly how many there are. Only the Fire Lord and royal guards know they even exists. And you now. Don't tell anyone about them."

"Why are you telling me."

"You're a backup plan in case I need my brother but can't reach him. You can use this passage here" Azula pointed to the entrance. "and it will lead you straight to his room. He'll probably freak out, but just tell him I sent you, and call him Zuzu. It's a nickname I use to make him mad, but only I call him that, so he'll know it's you."

"Why would you need him?"

"He's the Fire Lord, if he's done a good job he should be able to send the entire Fire Nation military to help us if we ever need it. We'll probably be able to just send a letter or someone they would trust like Piandao, but there's always the possibility they'll be unable to, like if they're captured or killed."

"Couldn't I just go there and tell them you need help?"

"Maybe, but the law says no one except a Fire Nation citizen can enter the city. And with the war they'll probably suspect it to be a trick. This way the information will go straight to my brother, and he'll know for sure it's serious. He knows I wouldn't ask him for help unless I need it."

"Let's hope I don't need this then." Sokka said as he packed the maps away. "So what are you going to do with Aang?"

"I guess I'll have to learn things his way, and once I'm proficient enough I can learn my own techniques on air. I'll see you around." Azula went to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, all the airbending tired me out. I'm not used to it yet."

"Hey, Azula."

Azula stopped at the door and turned. "What?"

Sokka tapped on the map. "Thanks for trusting me with this."

"Whatever."

* * *

Zuko awoke to another day of work. He had over fifty colonies the Fire Nation set up in the Earth Kingdom that needed to be dealt with. He couldn't betray his own citizens and kick them out so the Earth Kingdom could reside there, but he also couldn't just keep the land the Earth King was demanding to be returned.

On a different part of the world, the Northern Water Tribe was demanding to speak with Zuko in person, but his advisors warned him it was too dangerous to do so. Zuko was aware of that already, though he believed the Chief was genuine, he knew many of the people there held resentment towards him.

As Zuko wondered how to deal with these problems, a cup was placed next to the papers he was reading. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Did you talk to Barlo about the displaced people from the eruption?"

"Yeah, he's going to send troops to help relocate the people of Jo Bir and Tsinu to Juhong, then we can start rebuilding the towns. Anything new?"

"No, I just had a thought though. I need to meet with them..."

"The North? I thought you said that was a bad idea?"

"Not the North, well sorta the North. I mean I need to meet with the Earth King and North Chief. We could invite the South Chief as well, though I haven't heard from him. There's rumours he was fighting with the Earth Kingdom near the colonies before the war was called off."

"If they agree to it. Security wherever it's taking place will need to be strict. No one nation can defend it, so the only thing to do is have it somewhere completely isolated where no one will be able to do harm. Not near water, and not near dirt or rock."

"A suspended platform of wood?"

"That should work. We'll have them all patted down."

"It'll have to be at night, so they won't be threatened by my bending."

"Is this a good idea though? What will it accomplish?"

"For one, they'll see I'm sincere in stopping the war, and two, that wasn't what I thought of. If the Earth Kingdom wants their colonies back, we can give them back, but not completely."

"What do you mean? Give them part of the colonies?"

"No give them all, but only have partial control. That's why we need the North there. Just like with Juhong, we'll open the colonies for people that need them. Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation, we'll build a new nation together where any person can live safely."

"It won't be easy to convince the Earth Kingdom."

"No, but they'll accept."

"What makes you say so?"

"Because if they don't it would mean war, and the Tribes may be on our side this time. They want the land more than peace, but they want safety even more."

"I'll try to get a schedule for it, but we need to set up details."

Zuko studied the map on his wall. "Let's have the meeting north of Yu Dao. It's an equal distance from each capital and it's also a successful example of the benefits of coming together."

"I'll get a few letters written up and you can check them out before we send them."

"Thanks. I'll keep working here in the meantime."

* * *

Hakoda gripped the boat tightly and pulled it onto the shore. He looked around. When he left, he had expected for only a handful of men to return, but all fifteen men were with him. He could see his home, though it was different than he expected. It was larger than when he left. The whole tribe was coming towards them. The children were running to see their fathers, and wives came to welcome their husbands. Hakoda's own daughter ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"I missed you so much." Katara said.

"I missed you too. Where's your brother at? Out fishing or something?"

Katara broke from the hug. Hakoda noticed a group of three who weren't apart of their tribe.

"Who are they?"

"It's hard to explain. You should go see them. They're nice, they helped us improve the village."

"Okay, I'll talk to them. You go enjoy yourself with everyone else."

Katara seemed upset, but she left. Hakoda approached the strangers.

"I'm grateful for helping my family while I was away, but who are you?"

"We're from the Fire Nation. I am Piandao, this is Koto, and she is Ty Lee. We came here shortly after the end of the war with the Avatar."

"Avatar? She came here? What for? Where is she?"

"She came here to travel to the pole during the solstice to enter the spirit world. The plan was for us to accompany her, but something went wrong." Koto said.

"You should come with us. Ty Lee, go with Katara and ask her if she needs any help."

The three men left to talk in one of the igloos.

"So? What happened?"

"When we got to the pole, a portal to the spirit world opened and dragged her in, your son tried to stop it and was pulled in with her."

"Is he safe? I mean, he's with the Avatar, right?"

Hakoda saw Koto look down. "Well?" He asked.

Koto looked up. "I won't lie to you while living in your home. I have been to the spirit world. It is the most unpredictable place a person can be, and without guidance it is extremely dangerous. However, I know Avatar Azula does not know how to accept failure. I cannot say for sure if your son will make it back safely, but I can say that being with the Avatar lower any chances of him being hurt."

* * *

Sokka awoke to something hitting him in the face. He jerked upright and grabbed his nose. There wasn't any blood, but touching it hurt. He felt something on the bed and saw it was an apple. He looked up and saw Azula, and connected the dots.

"Why the hell are you throwing fruit at me in my sleep for?"

"I need your help with training, also I thought you could use a snack."

Sokka got up and put his shirt on. "Thanks, but next time just knock or something." He looked back at Azula, but she was already gone. "Why did I come here?" He asked himself while putting on his boots.

Sokka headed for Aang and Azula's training space, and saw them waiting. Aang was sitting on the ground against the wall, and Azula was standing next to a table with a bowl full of apples.

"Morning, Sokka."

"Hey Aang, what do you need me for?"

"Azula needs to learn how to evade and remain calm, so you need to fight her. She's not allowed to bend, so don't worry about that."

"Yeah, I don't think so. It's not my style to try to hurt a girl."

Azula laughed. "Trust me, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to."

"Trying to make me mad won't work. Seriously, I don't want to-" Sokka threw up his hands as Azula threw her apple at him.

"Can you stop with the apples please?"

"Make me." Azula said, throwing another one. Sokka hit it out of the air.

"I won't make you. I'll just leave." Sokka headed for the door, but it slammed shut. He looked back and saw Aang standing.

"Come on, Sokka. Azula needs someone to dodge, but I don't like fighting."

"Fine, I'll help, but I'll go easy."

Sokka soon figured out Azula was right. At first he slowed his hits, but Azula took him down twice and told him to give more effort. His temper got a hold of him, and he forgot about going easy, but Azula was able to avoid every punch he threw. He even tried to kick a few times, but she slipped under or over them easily. He got more and more agitated until he was actually trying to hurt her. He managed to clip her once in a nearly hour long spar before he fell to the floor with exhaustion. Azula was winded, but since she had only dodged she wasn't nearly as exhausted as he was.

"That was good. Did you feel how you flowed with his movements to avoid them and connect the flow with how airbending works?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I think you might be ready for the next step. We'll see if you really learned there. Do you want to take a break before that, though?"

"I could use one, yeah."

Sokka got up and dragged himself out of the room. He was used to thinking of himself as a strong fighter, the only one who could protect his family while his father was gone, but now he felt weak. A girl the same age as him had completely outclassed him while barely breaking a sweat.

"Never tasted defeat before?" A familiar voice said.

Sokka looked to his left and saw the spirit woman walk out of a shadow on the wall. He was less surprised then he thought he should be, which was probably because he was exhausted. "How long have you been watching?"

"I'm always watching. This _is_ my home."

"That's kinda creepy, but no, I haven't really ever been in a fight. I've practiced a little with my dad, but that's it really."

"Why does it make you sad?"

"I'm not sad. I guess I'm disappointed in myself. I'm supposed to be strong so I can protect my family like my dad."

"Then learn, and grow strong enough to. Humans have an incredible ability to learn and change. All you have to do is go and ask her to help teach you."

"I know I could, but it's embarrassing."

"It is less embarrassing to stay weak in your eyes?"

Sokka sighed and got up. "You're right. I'll ask. Thanks for the advice. You know, I imagined the spirit of darkness would be a bit more evil."

"Darkness and chaos aren't evil, they're simply a different form of being than light and order. A little chaos isn't always a bad thing. I also have a soft spot for warriors. Your kind are always the first to lead others into chaos for the greater good. It's very romantic." The spirit laughed, then sank back into the shadow on the wall.

Sokka looked around nervously. "Um, thanks I guess."

He went back to the training room, but only Aang was there. Aang said Azula had gone to her room, so Sokka headed there. When he got to her room he knocked on the door, and a few seconds later she opened it.

"I just sa- Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking about how easily you were able to handle yourself in a fight against me, and I was wondering if you would teach me how to be a better fighter."

"You want _me_ to teach you?"

"Please?"

Sokka feared she'd shut the door, and it looked like she wanted to, but Azula went back into her room and told him to come in. Despite the invitation, walking into the room felt wrong, as if he was entering a wild polar-dog's cave.

"I want to know something, it's been bothering me for a while." Azula asked.

"What? I'm not sure if I'd be able to answer any questions, though. I'm just as confused by all this stuff as any of us are. Probably more."

"Not about that stuff. I was wondering why you came here."

"What do you mean? We got pulled in, remember?"

"No, _I_ got pulled in. You grabbed me. Why?"

"I don't know, I just got the feeling we shouldn't go into it was all."

"You could have just stayed there with your family. Why did you risk it just to help me?"

Sokka sat down. "Honestly? I don't know. I saw you getting pulled in, and I just moved. I didn't really think about it."

Azula didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer. "The only time anyone's ever done something for me without expecting something else or because it was their duty was when my brother saved my life in the forest I told you about. Even then, the only reason he did it was because he was my brother. I want to know why you did it. No one helps people unless they expect something. What is it you want out of helping me?"

"I don't- I guess…" Sokka paused to think. After a minute he found the right words. "I did it because you needed help, and I want to be the kind of person who helps people that need it."

"That's why you did it?"

Sokka nodded, and Azula continued. "Then I guess I can help you too, but can I ask something first?"

"Sure."

"Do you… want to be friends?"

In that moment, Sokka realized was reminded that he never did have any friends his age before. "Yeah, sure."

 **Big moment for this story is coming up, and it's not just Azula learning how to be an actual friend. This Sunday will mark the second year since I posted this story. Time has just flown by since starting this story, but I don't regret writing a single word. Okay, maybe a few words I regret, but most I don't. I'll be posting a special one-off kind of chapter for the second anniversary, and hopefully y'all will like it. Until then, have a good one.**


	23. Chapter 23: Beginning

**A/N: Hey lookie that it's been two years already. Fanfics grow up so fast. Here's a story of another birthday, the one that shaped the future for the royal family for good. (In my universe that is, even if it's canon in my heart.) On a semi-related note,** **I really wish there were last names in this universe.** **Oh also in a not-at-all related note, we're in Book 2... yay.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 2: Self_

 _Chapter 23: Beginning_

 **Summer, 90 AG**

"Prince Ozai, Princess Ursa, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The store owner asked as Ozai and his wife came in.

"A birthday." Ozai answered.

"Of course, your daughter turns five today, yes?"

Ozai peered at the decorative items on the shelf. "That's right... I want to give her something worthy of royalty."

The store owner turned and pulled out a box. He opened it, and pulled out a small gold whistle decorated with hundreds of small precious stones.

"This is a slide whistle that belonged to a princess in the Earth Kingdom. It is fun for a child, but also a collectible worthy of note.

"I've already seen the slider. That's not what I'm here for." Ozai said.

"Maybe something more proper for a lady." Ursa added.

The store owner smiled and put away the box. "I may have just the thing. I get hundreds of new items offered to me a week, and only a few catch my eye enough to buy, but even fewer catch my eye enough to value, and this item is one of my most cherished."

"Let's not waste time; show it to us." Ozai said.

The owner went to the back, and came back with an ornate box. The box was made with a dark wood accented with gold designs and a few rubies.

"Take a look inside."

Ozai opened the box. Sitting on a bed of red velvet was a brush made of beautiful ivory and obsidian, with bristles unlike any he'd seen before. Despite the feminine nature of the item, his eyes filled with lust seeing it.

"It's beautiful." Ursa said.

"What is it made from?" Ozai asked, though he suspected the answer.

"Dragon. The ivory is made from dragon bone, the obsidian from a dragon nest, and the bristle dragon hair. The value is nearly priceless."

"May I test it's authenticity?"

"Certainly."

Ozai took the brush and lit it on fire in his hand. The fire burned intensely hot, but when it died, the brush, including all the bristles, were perfectly intact. The owner smiled.

"I would never think of cheating a member of the royal family."

"Then you should also feel honored to offer such a gift for my daughter. We'll take it."

The man swallowed, then attempted another smile. "Of course, consider it my gift to her from yours truly. Nothing in this shop is worth more than the happiness of the royal family."

Ursa stepped in. "Thank you for your generosity, but we'll pay for it. How much will it be?"

"You're too kind. For you, 5,000 will be more than enough."

"5,000 gold crowns for a bru-"

" _That_ is more than a fair offer." Ursa said, as she wrote the man a bank note for the money. She handed it to the man and grabbed the brush. Ozai looked at the man again, then left the store.

* * *

Ozai and his wife left on a carriage to the palace, and had a special lunch for Azula's birthday. After the dinner, Ozai stood up to make the announcement.

"Of course, today should be remembered for a long time. Already you are proving to become one of the best firebenders this world has ever seen, Azula. To celebrate you on this day, I purchased a gift."

On queue, a servant came with the ornate box, and handed it to Ozai. Ozai waved Azula to come towards him. She did, and her father opened the box. Azula looked at the brush inside with amazement.

"This is my gift to you, Azula. It is a brush made from dragon bone, obsidian, and dragon hair. It is the only one of its kind. It's worth more than a hundred times its weight in gold. I know you will prove to be worthy of such a gift."

Ozai bowed, and Azula bowed as well. He gave the box to a servant to put it in her room.

"Thank you, Father." Azula said.

"You've earned it. Now, you and your brother go make yourselves busy while I arrange for the celebration."

Ozai left to the palace ballroom. There were workers rushing by to finish the set-up. There was a very large and well-made ice sculpture of a dragon, almost any kind of food he could think of, and some of the finest liquor in the world. Ozai knew Azula wouldn't be very interested in the celebration, but he had taught her it was important to remind the rest of society of their place below her, so she understood its importance. She would be arriving with his own father, the Fire Lord. Azulon was a very cold and cruel man, especially after Ozai's mother had died, but he valued family greatly, or so he would have everyone believe, so he showed up to every family event they had.

After an hour, the first guests began arriving. His brother and sister-in-law had been one of them, and of course Iroh went straight for the food after talking to Ozai for a short time. By the time a few hundred people were present, and a few dozen were drunk, Azulon arrived with Azula and gave his speech while she stood next to him. Ozai didn't pay any attention to it. He'd heard every lie Azulon had told to the public a hundred times. Ozai had been watching his brother in delight. Iroh was one of the few people who had more than their fair share of alcohol. He would have made quite a fool of himself more than a few times if his wife hadn't been keeping him in line. Azulon finished his speech and gave a toast to Azula. Ozai approached and took his daughter so Azulon could leave. He would say it was because he was busy with the war, but Ozai knew he just hated celebrations of any kind. Ozai didn't blame him.

Azula was courteous to all the people who approached her, but other than that she kept close to him. Over the night she must have been approached by over two hundred people, but she treated each as properly as the first. The crowd grew thinner over the night, until it was only servants and the royal family left. Ursa was with Zuko, and was talking to Iroh and his wife. Ozai approached them.

"Iroh, Sun, I hoped you enjoyed the celebration. Where is your son at?"

"I'm afraid he's been feeling sick lately, so I sent him to bed early. I would have went with him, but Iroh needs my help even more than him. You know he almost told that joke about the blind musician's daughter to Chay's wife." Sun told him.

"It's not that bad of a joke." Iroh said defensively.

"It is, and if you'll thank me tomorrow for stopping you."

Ozai smiled politely. "This has been a wonderful party, but it's rather late for the kids to be up. Ursa, let's go."

Ursa and Zuko got up and stood next to him.

"Are you still planning on going to Ember Island next weekend?" Sun asked.

"Ember Island?" Iroh asked. "I love that place. So _nice_ , and so many hot sets of-" Sun slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow- Sun! I meant, sets of sun- er- sunsets. Very beautiful, hot sunsets."

Ozai forced a smile. "Indeed they are. Yes, we are still planning the trip. Why do you ask?"

"Well Lu-Ten has been wanting to go, but we've been really busy, but next weekend would be perfect for us, so we wanted to ask if we could go with you. It'd be nice to do things as a big family."

"Of course you can come, we'd have no problem with that." Ursa said. "Right, dear?"

"Of course not. My older brother and his family are more than welcome. I'll try to remember to hide the drinks from Iroh."

The group laughed, Iroh louder than any of them. "That might be the first joke you've said all year." He said.

"It's not."

Iroh laughed again, still thinking Ozai was joking.

"Good luck reaching your room with him." Ozai told Sun. He turned to leave.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot," Sun said. Ozai sighed and turned back. Sun continued. "I got Azula a little something. I know we weren't supposed to bring gifts and all, but I couldn't help it."

Ozai held up a hand. "My daughter doesn't need any gifts. She's already gotten one, and it's more than enough."

"Oh don't be silly, Ozai. A little gift won't hurt her any."

She held up a small wooden box and gave it to Azula. Azula opened it, and it played a soft tune.

"It's a music box that belonged to my grandmother. I thought she might enjoy it."

"It sounds beautiful. I love it." Azula said. "Thanks, Aunt Sun."

Ozai glared at Sun as she bowed and left.

* * *

The two families left to the Island the wednesday after the party. The trip would take most of two days to make. Lu Ten had recovered from his sickness, but Sun had caught it. Despite this, she decided to come as well.

Azula and Zuko were excited, but Ozai made sure Azula didn't forget to continue her practice. As he was overseeing her training, a familiar but unwelcome voice spoke behind him. He looked back to see Sun and his brother.

"You're having her train on her own birthday vacation?" Sun asked.

Azula stopped.

"Finish your set. You can talk when you're done with today's lesson." Ozai said. Azula bowed, then continued. "Yes, I am. She's talented, and going a single day without honing that talent into skill would be a waste."

"She's just a child, Brother. She can go a few days without practice. It won't hurt anything." Iroh said.

"I think I'll determine how I will raise my child."

"What about your son? He's not out here."

"He doesn't have her talent. It's not that much of a loss for him to skip practice."

"You can't treat them differently like that! Azula isn't going to be able to handle all the pressure that kind of thinking will put on her." Sun said

Ozai turned to Sun and looked down at her. "I will treat _my_ child as _I_ wish, and I take great disrespect from you lecturing me on how I should. Especially from someone who has no child capable of bending."

"That kid is going to be miserable when she's older, and I hope you're okay with knowing it'll be your fault."

"Sun! That's enough." Iroh said. "You are disrespecting my family."

"She will be strong. That's all that matters. You want to tell me how to raise her? Try it, and see where it will get you."

Sun glared at him, then turned to Azula.

"Azula! You can stop for today, sweetie, let's go play a game with your brother and cousin."

Azula looked to Ozai. He nodded, and Azula went to Sun. Ozai grabbed Sun's wrist as she was walking away.

"You will regret this decision." He whispered so only she could hear.

"She's a child, Ozai, not a weapon." She whispered back. "You'll thank me when she's older."

Sun and Azula left, Iroh stayed behind.

"You certainly have no taste in women." He told Iroh.

"My apologies. She's probably still upset because of what happened last spring."

"The sages warned you both she wasn't capable."

"I know, but she always wanted a daughter."

"I'm not going to let her have mine just because of what happened."

"I'll talk with her. She won't do this again."

Iroh left Ozai alone. He leaned against the rail to think. "No… She won't." He said.

* * *

By the time they got to the island, Azula was feeling sick as well. It was good news for Ozai. They all arrived at Iroh's vacation home and unpacked. They had planned on staying at Ozai's, but Iroh's was closer to the town, and Ursa had wanted to visit there. Iroh's retreat was nice, but Ozai never liked it. It was smaller and wooden, which made it loud and creaky during windy days. It would be perfect for this particular visit, though, so he had suggested they stay there instead.

Zuko and Lu Ten wanted to go to the beach the second they finished packing. Ozai sent Azula off to bed, and Sun went to her room to rest as well. He went back to the main room, where Zuko and Lu Ten were waiting with their uncle.

"Are we going to the beach now?" Zuko asked excited.

"Not yet." Ozai told him. "Your mother needs to change into her swimming clothes."

"Where's Azula at?" Iroh asked.

"I sent her to bed. She's not feeling well either."

"That's a shame for her. I know Sun was looking forward to coming here too. Hopefully they'll feel better with some rest and join us tomorrow."

"When will mom be ready?"

"If you can't wait, then you three can head down now; I'll wait for Ursa." Ozai said.

Lu Ten and Zuko ran off, and Iroh hurried to keep after them.

Ozai went to Azula's room and knocked, then entered. Azula was in her bed, but awake.

"How are you feeling?" Ozai asked, sitting down next to her.

"Bad. Can you turn on the music for me?" Azula asked, pointing to the music box on her night stand.

Ozai grabbed it, then snapped it in half.

Azula sat up. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because I care about you. This" Ozai held up the broken box. "will make you weak. It's not a gift fit for someone with your talent. Do you know why I got you that brush?"

"Because it's nice and expensive?"

"Gold is expensive, jewelry is expensive. I gave you that gift because it is made from dragon. Dragons were fearsome. They were powerful, deadly, and respected. That is what you are Azula. Dragons don't need music from a little box to go to sleep. Your aunt, as well as your uncle and mother, don't understand what you are. I'm the only one who wants you to be as strong as you can, they want to hold you back and make you weak by giving you things like this and distracting you from your practice. You understand?"

Azula nodded.

"Don't ever be ashamed of who you are, Azula. And you _are_ strong. Anyone who tries to stop you just wants you to be weak. You and I deserve to be strong, and there's nothing wrong with doing whatever it takes to make that happen. Now go to sleep, and let knowledge comfort you, not a box that makes music."

Ozai got up and left, then went to his wife, who had just finished changing.

"Are you all ready?" He asked.

"I think so, where are the boys?"

"I let Iroh go take them to the beach."

"Alone?"

"They were getting restless."

"How's Azula."

"She's fine, just needs some sleep."

"I hope so, let's go down then, we'll have to catch up to them."

"It's only a ten minute walk to the beach. Zuko will be fine without you watching him until then."

"Okay, but let's hurry anyway."

The two left the house. Ozai sighed when they got off the stairs. "I almost forgot."

"What?"

"The boys will need towels, and they were too excited to grab any, I'll go get some. You wait here for me, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, be quick."

Ozai rushed up the stairs, and went in the house. He found the towels, and left them on the table. He grabbed a chair and went through the hall, passing Azula's room. He set the chair down and entered Sun and Iroh's room. Sun was in her bed sleeping. Ozai pulled out the brush he had took from Azula's room, and laid it on Sun's shelf.

"Good riddance." Ozai said softly. He looked at the wooden room shortly, then flicked a spark of fire at the wall. He watched it spread for a few seconds, then walked out. He shut the door, and wedged the chair under the handle.

Ozai went back and grabbed the towels, then walked out of the house.

"Sorry, I went to talk to Azula for a little bit." He said to his wife.

"That's fine. How is she feeling?"

Ozai smiled and pulled Ursa closer to him. "Don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll be much better soon."

 **A/N: The next chapter is almost done, and might even come out later today, and I'm having an absolute blast writing it. Might be my favorite chapter so far. Oh, I accidentally put a Spider-Man quote in this chapter, and instead of the sane thing to do I instead decided to roll with it and hide three Spider-Man (2002-07) references in this chapter, because I can, and those movies are great. Whoever can spot them... won't win anything, but you will have my respect, whatever that's worth. (Hint it's not.)**

 **Seriously though, It's been a fun two years, and here's to however many more it will take to finish what we started. Wait, that was a reference to Spider-Man too. I guess there's four now. I miscalculated. Wait that's another one, they can't be stopped: they're self-sustaining now.**


	24. Chapter 24: Lee

**A/N: What's up guys, it's Seabast here. It looks like it's gunna be a double upload for today.**

 **Previously…**

 **Jora's husband is killed during a search for her by the Fire Nation after she is discovered. Before she learns of his death, she fights Azulon's powerful younger brother Nozkov. Only by using the Avatar State is she able to defeat him. After recovering from the fight, she leaves behind her son with her in-laws to fight the Fire Nation.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 2: Self_

 _Chapter 24: Lee_

 **Outer Wall, Ba Sing Se, 54 AG**

Jora awoke to the sound of a curtain being pulled, and sunshine washing over her. She rolled in her bed away from it. She'd been up for nearly three days before reaching Ba Sing Se.

"We didn't come here to sleep did we? It's past noon." Uan said.

Jora sighed and got up. She put back on the weapons she had removed before sleeping.

"Why _did_ we come here again? It's not like the Fire Nation is targeting this place."

"No, but it is the biggest city in the world. There are plenty of folks in these streets who can fight, and would gladly do so if it meant a warm bed and food every night."

"And also people who will take our food and run."

"Not when they see what happens to the first one who tries that."

"I'll leave that to you then. What do you think we should do? We could make flyers and pass them out."

"Whatever we can manage. Word travels fast in this town, and we're spread pretty far. By the end of tomorrow I expect we'll have a hundred or so of new members."

"And what are we going to do with them? Go after another colony?"

"Whatever you think we should do. I'm not much of a strategist."

"I still would like some input."

"Going after a colony is hard. If we have fresh fighters it would be better if we start smaller. Send a squad of a veteran and a few greens to sabotage a supply team or something."

"That would cripple a colony and make it easier to take as well. Let's do that then."

"First we have to gather some support."

Jora and Uan made a few dozen posters. The posters were simple notes offering food and bedding in return for helping to fight the Fire Nation with the group. The two left to one of the busy markets, then split up.

Jora was setting up her seventh or eighth poster when she was approached. Unfortunately, it was a pair of policemen that approached her, and even more unfortunately, they were members of the elite police force of Ba Sing Se: the Dai Li.

"The Earth King would like you to see him."

Jora backed away. "Sorry, I'm a little busy."

One of the men kicked his foot, and the ground beneath her wrapped around her feet.

"It's not a request." He said.

"Fine. Let's get it over with."

Jora had told Uan that this would happen if they went to Ba Sing Se, but he _insisted_ it was a good idea. He was sure the Earth King wouldn't still be angry enough about her openly defying him two years ago to arrest her.

Of course, the king _was_ angry about that, and she could tell when she arrived in his throne room with her hands bound in rock behind her back. Although he was angry, she had expected worse.

"Your majesty, for what reason am I graced to be in your presence."

The king was slightly older than a middle aged man. He had a rough look to him, and his still demeanor ironically made the Earth King look as if he were a statue carved from stone.

"It has taken nearly two years to speak to you. What reason do you have to evade me?"

"Reason? There's not really a reason, I just had other things to do."

"Yes, I'm aware. You've been busy. I've had men keep tabs on your groups activities. You've killed nearly a thousand Fire Nation soldiers, pushed them out of eight towns they have invaded, burned to the ground two of their colonies, and most impressively you yourself killed the General Nozkov, the Fire Lord's own brother."

"I just got lucky with that last one, I didn't really know that he was the Fire Lord's brother."

"Not many do, but you killed him none-the-less. I can't really put any crimes to your actions, as they by all means are very good news for me and the entire Earth Kingdom. What I want to know is why you refuse to work with me. I can't imagine we don't have the same interests."

"It's not my job to report to you. I have my own interests and I'm going to pursue them my ways."

"Then rather than work for me, how about a deal. You are looking for members for your group, correct?"

"I was, yes."

"I'll give you twenty fine soldiers. They will work in your rebellion for a full year."

"If?"

"There's city west of here, on the peninsula of the Great Mountains. We've discovered the Fire Nation plans to attack the city. We want you to stop them."

"Why can't you?"

"For one, the size of the attack is fairly large. The Fire Nation will send their strongest forward, but there are two other groups that plan to attack from the side."

"If you know all this why not cut off the groups before they get there."

"That is our plan, and we should be able to handle those two groups. The problem is their main force. It's a group of nearly a thousand soldiers, and they're being led by the Fire Lord himself."

"Azulon is leading them? What the hell is in that city?"

"The city holds the largest bank vault outside of the one here in Ba Sing Se. There is over twenty percent of the Kingdom's wealth in it. The Fire Nation is attempting to cripple our economy. They will succeed, too, unless we have your help."

"I'll need more than just twenty soldiers to stand a chance against a thousand and the Fire Lord. If he's anything like his brother, he might as well be another thousand."

"How many are in your group at the moment?"

"We have around a hundred, roughly."

"We'll give you three hundred more, for this battle. All elite benders. Will that suffice?"

"Four hundred of us versus a thousand of them? Yeah we can do that. Each of my members can take on five firebenders. That leaves yours having to take on just over one each, and we're defending, which gives us an advantage. They also aren't aware that we know, so we'll have a surprise advantage as well. The only thing that concerns me is the Fire Lord."

"He will be your task. You're the only one with experience of fighting anyone as powerful as he is."

"No, the leader of our group, Uan, fought his brother as well. He survived in a nearly three minute fight against him."

"But you were the one to stop him."

"I got lucky. If I'm going to face Azulon, I'l need Uan with me."

"Lucky? You are the Avatar, the Fire Lord is powerful, but surely you could at the very least stall him from the fight?"

"Maybe, but maybe not. I'd be at a disadvantage; I can't bend."

"What?"

"I never learned. The avatar has to learn the elements in order. Well, there's no one alive to teach me airbending. I can't even bend earth."

"Then how did you stop Azulon? The report said you buried him under the ground."

"That's different. It's the Avatar state. It activates at random. Sometimes I can control it, but sometimes I can't. I can't rely on that to stop Azulon."

"But with your partner you can?"

"I think so, yes."

"Then you'll help us?"

Jora thought of what to ask for.

"Only if we're paid five thousand gold, and if you help us recruit members."

"Done. We'll make flyers for your group and post them on the poster board of every major city and town in the Earth Kingdom. You'll have a say in the design, of course. Is it a deal?"

"Yeah, we'll help out. When is the attack?"

"Three weeks from tomorrow. Gather and train as many men as you can while you're here. You'll need the help."

Jora returned to finish placing the rest of her posters, though she did them in a hurry and didn't space them out very efficiently. After the posters were up, she went back to the group, which was outside the city wall in the agrarian zone. She saw a lot more recruits then she expected already. Most looked decently good to fight, but they weren't as impressive as she'd have hoped. Many were younger than her, and a few were so young she had to tell them to leave. As much as she could understand why they'd want to fight, a kid would only get in the way during a fight.

Uan was in his tent talking to a few recruits. Jora waited by the entrance for him to finish questioning them. He asked basic questions like fighting experience, medical conditions, strengths, and their reasons for joining. When the group was done, he sent them out and shut the tent.

"What took you so long?"

"I had a visit, or rather I was forced to partake in visiting."

"Not the Earth King?"

Jora nodded. She resisted an I told you so.

"What did he want? Are we in danger here?"

"No, he wasn't very upset. I guess all the work we've done softened him up."

"Yeah, it must have if you're still alive. I know he isn't known to take no's very well, but I don't imagine he met with you just for that."

"As for what he wanted, he asked for our help. For it we'll get twenty elite benders for a year, five thousand gold, and he'll post signs urging people to join our rebellion."

"That's a lot of reward, what the hell are we doing to earn it?"

"The major city on the Great Mountain Peninsula is going to be attacked by the Fire Nation."

"They're going after the bank. It would collapse the entire Kingdom's economy. It'd be the beginning of the end for us. And the king wants us to stop them, is that right?"

"Basically. There's mo-"

Uan slammed a fist into his table, causing it to crack. "That idiot! He should have moved all the gold in the bank the second the Fire Nation peeked it's head past the harbor towns."

"I thought the same. The king said the Fire Nation has ships all around, so the only way into the peninsula is through the mountains, and it'd be too dangerous to move all the gold through there. If the Fire Nation traps the convoy at the right place they'd be in no position to fight. We can't worry about what he should have done. Right now we have to focus on what we can do."

"Damn it. You're right, but that king is lucky I wasn't there. I would have knocked his head off for being so dense. What else were you saying? There's what?"

"There's more." Jora explained to Uan the Fire Nation's strategy of the three way strike, and the king's plan to have them fight the main force, as well as she and his job of going against the Fire Lord."

"That's the craziest plan I've ever heard. They really want to get to that bank. To think the Fire Lord himself would step in battle. They're thinking this is the endgame. There's no other explanation. But we got the advantage now. It'll be hard to convince some of the rookies to come, but we'll do it. In fact, we'll go even further. We're going to finish what you started two years ago, and make sure the Fire Lord's bloodline ends with Azulon. Let's kill that son of a bi-"

The tent's folded entrance opened. One of the senior members of the group walked in, and noticed the atmosphere.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon when we announce it, what is it?" Uan said.

"There's a huge group of soldiers coming towards us."

"Don't worry." Jora said. "We already know about it, they aren't here to fight. I guess they are, but not with us."

Jora and Uan went outside and called everyone in. Uan told them all of the plan to stop the Fire Nation's attack on the peninsula city. When he was finished, the gathered crowd broke out into an applause. Jora was surprised at the excitement even the rookies were showing. She underestimated just how much hate they held toward the Fire Nation as well. After Uan and a few others brought out drinks for the rebellion group and soldiers, Jora noticed a familiar face coming towards her. She put her drink down and wrapped her arms around her old friend.

"Lee! You're still here? I thought you would have moved on by now."

"No, I've grown rather fond of that humble house out here. I was thinking we could go visit it tonight, actually."

"You really built it?" Jora looked around. There was an abundance of wide grins, laughs, and red faces. She knew there wouldn't be any business going on tonight. "Yeah, I'd love to."

The two walked past the fields towards his home. Jora noticed he had a sword on his hip, a very nice one at that.

"You started learning swordsmanship?"

"You could say that. It came to me more than anything. Once you left, it was the only thing that reminded me of you. But we can talk about me later, what happened with you? One day you were here, happy and confident, the next, nothing. I never even knew if you were alive. Then I heard rumors. The avatar is back, and then I heard your name again for the first time in years. It's embarrassing to admit, but I cried with relief. For years I thought you must have died that night."

"No, but part of me did. It's a bit of a long story."

"We have all night."

Jora laughed. "I guess we do."

She told him about what happened the night she ran away. How she thought for years her mother had been murdered for who knows why. Then she told him about her time in Gaoling. How she had met Hagan, and her husband. She told Lee about how her his family hated her, and how he married her anyway, risking his family's fortune and name to be with her, and his family's eventual acceptance of her. Jora told him the part where she learned about her mother, and how she had tried to give Jora to the Fire Nation, she also told him that it was her who had killed her father on accident when she was little. Jora had never told anyone the details of that night, not even Uan.

Jora told him about what happened when she returned to Gaoling. It was difficult, but she told him about how Tao was captured, and how she had tried and failed to save him. Lee knew about her battle with Nozkov, but she told him how she felt she didn't deserve to win the fight, that it was the power of the avatar that had saved her. Lee was understanding. He didn't deny her claim, or try to tell her how she was wrong. He just listened.

She told him how she left her son, and how they had left to find Hagan, only to find out he had been killed. She went over the rebellion's different battles, and how they had used their small but powerful group to weaken the Fire Nation's hold on the Earth Kingdom. Lee was caught up on most of the rebellion's exploits, but he was curious about the details, so she gave him as much as she could remember.

By the time Jora had finished, the two were already sitting in Lee's house. It was dark outside, so she figured at least four hours had past. Her throat was also tired from all the talking.

"So that's about everything."

"And to think you were doing all that while I thought you were dead."

"What have you been up to?"

"Not as much as you. I was kicked out of the orphanage, kept my job as a blacksmith, and built this home. It's rough, and there's no new shower system, but the river nearby has plenty of water, even during the dry seasons."

Jora got up, and he showed her around the house. There were two bedrooms, with space for another if he ever needed to make it. There was one traditional shower and bath, that required buckets. There was a living room, which she had already been in, a kitchen, and a cellar to store salted meats and chilled drinks. Lee picked out a bottle of one of his wines, and they sat back on the table and poured themselves drinks.

"So, did you ever find anyone?"

"No, I never did."

"Too busy drawing your words?"

"Calligraphy, and yes actually, I've spent a lot of time on that art, as you can see." He gestured to the walls, which had his best works on them, including paintings.

"What about the painting, when did that start?"

"About two years after you left."

"They're really good. Jora pointed some out, asking questions about them one at a time. Each one where real places he had gone and visited, but each were slightly different then the real locations."

"I do a method I forget the name of, if it has one. I'll admire a beautiful scene for maybe a half a minute. I'll take in as much as I can, then I keep that image in my head. I'll then look away, and draw from memory. Each painting is close to the real thing, but has a little of me mixed in. It's a way to not only sharpen memory, but to understand your own mind better. If I'm happy, the landscape may be brighter and more colorful than the real thing. If I'm feeling conflicted or upset, it may be be more dull, or jagged."

"They're all very beautiful." And many are quite dull, she thought. "What's up with the pai sho tiles?" Around the house were paintings and decorations from the board game.

"It's a sort of club. Just some people who enjoy the art of the game. Perhaps I can introduce you to them some day."

"Maybe so. Why's the lotus so important?"

"It is a symbol of the spirit of the game. Freedom, balance, and most importantly, purity. There is always a light in the dark. That is what the White Lotus represents."

"White Lotus?"

"Well, other colors too, but the tile is a white one."

"Hmm." Jora got up and looked at one of the swords on the shelf. The blade was forged masterfully, better than any she had ever seen. She pulled her own sword out. In comparison to his, her's might as well have been made by a novice. She checked another, and found it was even better.

"These swords are beautiful I've never seen any like them. You didn't…?"

Lee nodded. "All made from the forge I've worked at for seven years."

"That's unbelievable. Most blacksmiths can only dream of creating something like these, and you've only been at it for seven years."

"I was blessed with an incredible teacher. I'm glad I'm able to do his shop proud. The forge is doing well in business. I guess I'm doing something right."

"I'd say. You don't suppose I could get one of these, do you? I'll pay, the rebellions actually pretty loaded with gold from sacking Fire Nation colonies."

"That won't be needed. Take two if you wish, as I see you are equipped with two already. The swords you've used in battle are surely worth more than just some quality blades made by a nobody."

"You _aren't_ a nobody. I wouldn't be surprised if your name becomes more legendary than mine with quality like this. I know what we can test them with, let's have a duel with them."

"I'd love to, really, but I don't think that's a great idea right now."

"Why not?"

"Because we've drunk two bottles of wine, and you're beginning to slur your words."

"You've always worried a lot."

"One of us has to have some sense."

"You sound like Tao."

"He sounds very wise."

"He was. Except for his taste in women. That's what his father always told me, at least. Before he accepted me." Now that Jora thought about it. If Tao had been a bit more muscular, and had cut his hair back, he'd look a bit like Lee, minus the short beard Lee had grown.

"I still miss him sometimes. My son too. When I left, I told myself that I wouldn't come back. I had every intention of fighting until I die. But now I'm starting to realize, when we face the Fire Lord, that will be it. Either he kills us, or we kill him. And just now, I'm realizing that means I have the chance to be with him again. To raise him. To be part of a family again. And it's the most terrifying feeling I've ever felt. I told myself I wouldn't ever return because I didn't want to feel like I have anything to lose. But I do, and I really don't want to lose it."

Lee was quiet. She thought maybe she was saying too much. After all, it's been years since she talked to Lee. She was a stranger to him now. Then he spoke.

"Then don't lose it. Fight with everything you have and more, to create a world fit for him to live in. Everyone else will be doing the same. We all have things we don't ever want to lose."

She looked at him. His eyes were staring right at hers. Her heart began to beat faster. Her voice came out softer than usual. "What don't you want to lose?"

"I've already lost it before. I don't think I could take losing it again."

Maybe it was the drinks, or maybe it was the fear of the battle she would be fighting, but Jora felt a feeling she thought she lost years ago. "How long?"

"The day I met you. I had wanted this house to be ours. I wanted to tell you back then, but I never felt like I was worthy to. You were better than me in every way. You were wealthy, I was an orphan. You were strong, and I was just a weak coward."

"You're too hard on yourself. Look around you. This incredible house, the beautiful paintings, the swords better than any I've seen: they're all you. I could never create things like this. All I can do is break it. The world doesn't need anymore people to do that. It needs people like you."

Jora reached for his hand. He pulled it back. "I can't."

"It's okay."

She reached to hold him, but Lee grabbed her hand.

"Not because of you. _I_ can't. If you… If you don't come back, and I do this, I would never be happy again. I've lived half my life wanting to be with you. When we come back, and sit here again on another night, then I will be able to. But not now. Not yet."

Jora nodded, and cleared her eyes. "On the day I ran away. I thought about taking you. I knew you hated the orphanage, and would love to run away. I slept at our spot that night, wondering if I would be alive in the morning. When I woke up, I thought about you, and didn't want to drag you into living a life like that. I thought it would be better if you forgot about me. I didn't know how you felt. I wonder how differently it would be if I had gone back."

"You can't change the past, but you can shape the future. I'll fight with you. You have experience with firebenders, you can teach me how to fight one so I can help you. If you lose, and I wasn't there when I could of been, I couldn't live with myself."

"Okay. We'll do it together then."

Lee smiled and stood up. "I'll take the guest room."

He showed her to her room. She wanted to pull him in with her. She didn't want to be alone anymore, but she knew he was right. Jora wouldn't be able to deal with losing someone else again. She wanted to fall in love with him, and maybe she was already, but she couldn't yet. He shut the door, and she laid down. The smell of the bed helped to clear her mind. She focused on it until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she noticed the curtains that had been open last night were now closed, and the door was open. She got up, and went to the main room. Lee was sitting on the table, a third empty wine bottle next to him.

"Morning."

"Afternoon." He corrected. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fairly, though my head isn't in love with me right now. Looks like your night was worse though."

"I'm fine. I've had plenty of nights like last. Though, it was a bit worse than usual."

Lee got up and went outside, he came back with an omelet and sausage. He put the food on the table and got plates and water for them. He cut the omelet in half, and put it on her place along with some of the sausage.

"Feel free to take as many as you want."

"Thanks." Jora finished the meal quickly, and felt much better afterward. Lee was barely halfway through.

"Slow eater." She noted.

"There's no reason to rush."

"Not here. I've learned to eat fast from traveling."

"Liar. You've always been a fast eater."

"Well... okay, that's true, but still I would have had to learn to anyway while always on the move."

"You've not changed as much as you think you have."

"Neither have you." Jora said, looking around at the paintings. "How long has it been?"

"Just over seven years I think." Lee said. He put down his fork and knife. "It passed by so quickly. Every year was like reading a short poem, and every week was like the blink of an eye. That's what kept me up last night. I'm scared that after all that waiting, all that time being alone, I'm going to blink, and when I open my eyes I'll be here again. Alone for good."

"Just wait. After you blink, I'll be right here waiting. I've taken down one member of the royal family alone already, with one hand. If I can do that, then with Uan and you to help me, I know we can win."

"Sorry. You're right. I do worry too much."

"That's more like it." Jora got up and grabbed one of his swords and threw it at him.

Lee's hand snapped up and caught the sword from the air.

"Not in the house. There are delicate pieces of art in here."

"I agree. Let's take it outside."

Jora took a sword and stepped outside.

Jora stood at the ready. They were dueling with the swords bound in the sheaths, as they didn't want to actually hurt each other. Jora decided she would go easy. After all, she had been fighting and improving for years, while Lee had been practicing by himself. He took a stance around two yards away. She got into hers.

She was the first to move. She dashed forward and twisted away to dodge the attack she anticipated to come. While he was trying to hit her, she slashed at his calf. A thud rang out as her sword crashed against his. Jora retreated. Her dash, evade, and attack had happened in less than a second, yet he had blocked her. He didn't try to attack her when she expected, he had stayed defensive, and reacted to only her strike, not her movement. That alone made her decide that she wouldn't go easy, and it also made her start to question how easy the fight would be.

Her grip tightened on the sword. She rushed forward and stabbed. Lee parried, and she dodged a strike. Lee feinted, and kicked at her feet. She barely jumped out of the attack, and blocked a strike that nearly clubbed her head. Jora was now on the defense. She jumped back, but Lee chased. She waited for an attack, but he waited for her to move. Her eyes darted from his feet to his sword, but she noticed he was much calmer. He was staring right into her eyes. She realized he was reading her. She locked eyes with him. It would be harder to fight while staring at him, but it would be even more difficult if he read her every attack before she even made it.

Lee smiled, and she saw his blade swipe in. She jumped back, then forward, swinging her blade at his open side. He brought his sword down and spun on his heels. Her sword was caught by his right before it could hit it's mark, but Lee kept moving, and brought their swords up. He pushed forward, causing her to bring her sword back so it didn't push her as well. He brought his sword down and she felt air rush by her as she barely managed to dodge the lightning fast strike.

The two continued in what would have looked like a well rehearsed dance to anyone that was watching. She would parry, and he would leap back. She would chase, and he would strike. She would feint, and he would redirect to block. He would dodge and strike, and she would leap back, and he would chase. They were never more than five feet apart the entire duel, and almost never standing still. Her mind raised to keep up, as she was sure his was as well. The entire fight, their eyes were locked together, neither giving anything for the other to read.

Eventually, they both stood apart, basically panting, with swords shaking in their hands. Each looked at the other and they shared a nod. They fell to the ground, exhausted. The sun was now sitting on the horizon. She turned to look at him.

"How?" She asked. She was too tired to say anything more specific.

"Practice. Lots. Of practice." He said between breaths.

She took his hand. Either he accepted it, or was too tired to deny it, but he let it happen.

"We won't lose."

"I know." He said.

Lee sat up, and so did she. Her hand was still in his. She knew what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same. Was it worth it to wait? Would burying what they felt really make things better if one of them came back without the other, or would it make it worth?

"I don't know." He said, staring at the setting sun. She knew he was answering the question for both of them.

"But I know what I want right now. I knew it back then to, before I left. Tao was so much like you, and I never knew it. I think that's why I fell for him."

"He was lucky to have you. Even for just a moment."

"Then why wouldn't you be?"

Lee turned to look at her. "Every day for seven years I thought about you. Even if you go right now, and I never see you again, I don't think a single day would pass in my life without those thoughts."

"I think about Tao every day too. Ever since he died." Lee nodded and turned away. She pulled him back. "I also think of my son, and my mother, and my father, and Hagan. I think about them all the time. That's what it is to love someone, I think. They might fade a little for a while, but they never leave. They're always… _right there_ with you, every day. I think that if I were to go right now, and I never saw you again, you would be there too."

Lee smiled, and turned to look at the sun as it set. "After every sunset there inevitably comes a sunrise. We'll be together again after this."

"I know we will." She said.

Lee sat at his dining table staring out at the rising sun through his window. He set his cup of tea on the table and heard the bedroom door open.

"You sleep a lot for someone who's been on the move for two years."

"You learn to take advantage of a bed when you only use one every few months."

"I could tell. We should probably head back to the camp, you've been gone for two nights already. You'll need all the time you have to train."

"We have a fairly large group of non-benders. I was going to train them, but I think you should."

Lee was surprised at that. "You want _me_ to teach your rebels?"

"You're better than me. I have more experience, but you're techniques outclass mine. I've killed nearly a hundred soldiers with a sword, many of them benders. None of them except Nozkov were as much a threat as you. Besides, I'm not that great of a teacher."

"You taught me how to use a blade."

"For one day."

"One day can change a lot."

"Maybe so, but I still want you to teach them."

"If that's what you want, I'll do it."

"I'll be there with you, so if you'll need any help…"

"I appreciate that. Jora, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Lee stood up. He went to one of his paintings, and moved it off the wall. A small safe was built into the wall behind it. He entered the combination. He took out the stack of papers and flipped through until he found the one he was looking for. He handed her them.

"When I was released from the orphanage, I was given the record of my parents. They used fake names, but their hometown was noted, and there were sketches of them. I was able to find out more about them, and learned their real identity, and even spoke to my father. My father's brother was a general, but he and his entire family were killed by the Fire Lord while my mother was pregnant with me. She feared for my life and came to Ba Sing Se undercover. She put me in an orphanage when I was born, then left. The names they put down on those papers are fake, but everything about them is true. More-or-less."

Jora shifted through the records. "What's this?"

"The name my parents gave me. The orphanage changed it. They don't let the parents decide on names unless the child's older than six months."

"Good thing too, Lee is boring but it's better than whatever that is. Sounds too foreign." Jora commented.

"I learned a lot from these records, but-"

"That's good isn't it? That you know who you came from?"

"In a way, I suppose. It wasn't what I was expecting, bec-"

"Hey, they left you because they cared for you, right? It could be worse. And you got to see your father."

"That's not the full story, though." Lee handed Jora the colored sketch of his parents. She studied them for a second, before she saw his father's eyes. They were light amber. "My father's brother was the father of the previous avatar, Sahren. He was a general for the Fire Nation. My parents, and I as well, are Fire Nation."

Lee waited. Jora kept her gaze away from him towards the paper.

"I can't be angry at you. I killed my father, and I killed my mother. Not on purpose, but I did. I've stolen from innocent people. I've even killed soldiers who have begged me to spare them, even when they were just kids following orders. You've never hurt anyone in your life. I don't have any right to judge you for something you had no control over when I've done so many terrible things that I did have control over."

"You'd never have done any of those things if it weren't for the war the Fire Nation started."

"Probably not. But that doesn't absolve me from doing them. If you can forgive me for that, I can accept where you come from. I won't tell anyone about it."

Jora offered him the papers. He took them and put them back in the safe, and covered it. Jora was standing by the door.

"Hurry up. You said it yourself. We need all the time we'll get."

Lee smiled at Jora's ability to change the atmosphere of a room so quickly, and joined her in the walk back to the camp.

 **A/N: I swear Jora is important.**


	25. Chapter 25: Convergence

**Previously…**

 **Azula finds an unlikely airbending teacher in her bison's past life brought to life in the spirit world, and discovers the threat of a powerful unseen foe. The spirit of war, Murugan helps the group to find the spirit of darkness and ask for her help. The dark spirit agrees to hide them while they're in the spirit world, and Azula begins her training. With the help of Aang, Azula is able to learn the basics of airbending, and attempts to form her first true friendship with Sokka.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 2: Self_

 _Chapter 25: Convergence_

 **Night before the Summer Solstice, 98 AG**

Iroh tossed in his sleep. He could hear the sound of a fire raging, and wood cracking in its heat. He could even see the light flashing against his eyelids. He knew he was dreaming on some level, but the fire felt as real as it had the night it had taken his wife. He woke up, calling out her name. The air was cold, and he saw the fire wasn't just in his dreams.

The water tribe had been having a feast to celebrate the upcoming summer solstice. If Azula and Sokka were okay, they would be coming back in two days.

Ever since Azula had been sucked into the portal to the spirit world, the pole had been surrounded by a blizzard. No one knew exactly what it meant, but they all knew it wasn't a good sign.

The long night had began, and now there would be nearly no daylight until winter. Piandao was awake, sitting next to him. The fire lit up the old swordsman's face.

"I'm guessing the Sun you were calling was not the one that gives us light?"

"No it wasn't. The fire reminded me of her."

Piandao nodded. "It's not easy losing someone you love, no matter how long ago it was."

"No. It isn't."

"Who did you lose?" A voice said behind them. Iroh turned to see Katara. She took a seat next to them.

Iroh didn't bother to ask why the girl was up so late. She was scared that her brother wouldn't come back.

"My wife. She died in an accident."

"What happened?"

"A house fire. She was trapped inside."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. And you don't need to worry. I won't let you lose your brother, Katara. If they don't come out, I will go and find him and my niece myself."

"Can I go too?"

"That would be up to your father. I won't risk his daughter after he and his people helped us."

"I knew you would say that. Please, you know my dad wouldn't let me."

"Then you should respect his decision." Piandao said.

"I'm sorry, Katara, but it's your father's choice, not mine."

"I just want to make sure he's okay. You've been there haven't you? Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be coming back. My niece is very smart. There is nothing she couldn't handle."

* * *

Azula wasn't sure if she could deal with this. When she woke up she sat in her bed staring around her room for nearly an hour trying to piece together who she was and why she was her. Luckily she thought of this happening again, and had written short notes of major events. She was in the spirit world, and had been for nearly half a year now. She was mastering airbending with the help of Aang, a former avatar who was killed in the genocide. Somehow Aang was been given a human form when his new reincarnated self, a flying bison, crossed into the spirit world. Sokka was here too, and over the months the two boys had became the first true friends she ever had.

Now, after so long, she having visions again. But _why_ was she? What was so special about Jora that it was worth tearing Azula's mind apart with memories that weren't hers? Was this the last, or were they beginning again? She knew no answer would come to her. No one knew what it was. Not Avatar Roku, not the time spirit Aevum, not the face spirit, and not even the spirit of dark knew. Azula had asked some of the wisest and most ancient beings in the spirit and human world, and none of them had a clue about what she was going through.

The thought made something click. She _had_ asked everyone who might know what the visions meant, and none of them did. That told her what was happening has likely _never_ happened before. If that was true, then it probably wasn't linked directly to being the avatar. There may be some other way she and Jora were connected… but how? Azula got up and went to her desk. She jotted down everything she knew about Jora, and any connection they shared, but nothing seemed to connect her to her past life but herself. Was she still missing something?

A knock on her door made her jump from her seat. She remembered her situation, and felt dumb for getting scared.

"Azula?" Aang called behind the door.

Azula went to the door and opened it. Aang and Sokka were both standing there.

"What is it?"

Aang and Sokka shared a confused look.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we're supposed to be leaving soon. You went to your room to pack, but that was over an hour ago. What have you been doing?" Sokka said.

"It's hard to explain."

"Is it important?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "It feels like it."

"Avatar stuff?" Sokka asked.

Avatar stuff was the rather uninspired name she had given to things that happened to or around her that she didn't understand. It seemed to be fairly common, enough to warrant the use of a name.

Azula nodded. "Visions, strong ones. I thought they were done, since I haven't had any since before going to the South, but I just had another, and it was even worse than the ones before."

"I never had any visions of past lives. I had a few dreams, is that what you mean?" Aang said.

"No, I've had the dreams, these are much more vivid. Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it myself. Sorry for taking so long, I'll finish packing."

Sokka nodded and left. Aang stayed behind. Without asking, he started helping her pack what few things she had. The three had become fairly close, so it didn't bother her too much, but she was curious.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just thought you could use the help."

Azula knew he wanted to say something, but she didn't press him.

Sokka was waiting in the main hall. When Azula and Aang arrived, the castle began to melt into smoke, and it sank into the ground. The strange ever-changing sky returned, and the mountains floated above them like clouds. The smoke returned, and formed the spirit of darkness in front of them. Like always she only wore a small layer of dark smoke that clung loosely to her slightly less dark skin. She had only visited them a few times every month throughout their stay, and Azula noticed the fourth time that the spirit looked slightly different. Sometimes her nose was a bit bigger, or her eyes were a different color, but she always looked attractive. Not attractive in a pretty way, but attractive in an uncomfortably sexual way.

"You are leaving the spirit world now?" She asked.

Azula nodded.

"I can take you to where you need to go to leave, but the area there is dangerous. If you stray too far, I may not be able to help you."

"Okay, so stay close. Sounds easy, as long as you don't fly or anything like that." Sokka said. "Can you do that?"

The spirit ignored him and twirled her hand, and a dark portal opened up in front of them.

Azula looked at the spirit, silently asking if it wanted them to step through it. The spirit nodded, and Azula stepped through. For a brief moment the darkness around her seemed so dense that she felt like she was suffocating in it. The feeling lasted as long as a single step, and then faded as light returned. Azula coughed. She hadn't expected the feeling. She heard another cough, and looked back to see Sokka, then Aang. She look back ahead, and the spirit of darkness was looking down at her.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little darkness?"

"Just a bit of a surprise." Azula said honestly. She looked around. They were in the dead forest where they first arrived in the spirit world.

"Hurry. There is danger approaching."

Azula pulled up Sokka, who seemed to have inhaled some of the smoke. With Aang's help, they got him to his feet. The smoke faded from his mouth, and he took a deep breath.

"That stuff sucks." He said.

"I know you get hungry, but try to control yourself next time." Azula said.

The three followed the spirit towards the center of the forest. Smoke covered the space around them in every direction. Azula figured it was to cloke them from possible danger. The spirit moved fast, but they were able to keep up. Azula actually took the time to practice using airbending to enhance her movement. It was effective. The wind seemed to push and lift her up, making her almost run too fast at first. After a few minutes of keeping it at a good pace, she decided to stop. If she got used to moving with airbending, it would make her rely on it to run. She would rely on her own body, until she needed the extra boost.

After half an hour of running, the group stopped so they could rest. The spirit told them to hurry to recover, and went to look out for danger. Azula leaned against a tree. She was always a decent runner, but something about the forest seemed to suck the strength from her. Aang and Sokka were both really tired, so she knew it wasn't just her. The effect was there when they first arrived, but now it seemed to be stronger. She thought before it was just the spirit world itself, but now she realized it was only the forest.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"No, but you have that, 'I'm thinking about something I don't want to think about' look on you."

"Is that a thing?"

"Yeah." Aang said. "You do it a lot when your meditating."

"Why are you- nevermind. You feel the same thing I do, right? The tiredness?"

"Oh good." Sokka said, drawing a questioning look from Aang and Azula.

"What? I thought it was just me." He explained.

Aang looked back at Azula. "What about it?"

"I think it's the same thing that's killing the forest. It's doing the same to us. If what Murugan said to us was true, then its source is at the portal between our worlds."

"You think it's dangerous?"

"I don't know. I felt it before, but it wasn't this strong, and we're still a ways from the center of the forest."

"Does Dark know anything?" Sokka asked.

The spirit formed next to Azula, and waved for them to follow. The spirit began to lead them towards the center of the forest. "The avatar is right. The source of death is coming from our destination. I've talked to other elder spirits about what is happening. We believe the two worlds are tearing apart."

"Is that bad?" Sokka asked. "Wouldn't that just mean we'd be separated?"

"It would be catastrophic for both our world and yours. Our worlds share energy that flows and maintains a balance suitable for our existence. If that flow of energy is disrupted, all life will suffer."

"You think it's the work of the thing that killed the forest spirit?" Azula asked.

"Yes. It wants to destroy all chances of us opposing it."

Aang sat up. "So what do we do? We have to stop it, right?"

"Yes. It will not be easy. To cure the damage to the connection we will need to overpower the corruption with enough energy to counteract the negative effects it has produced as well as terminate it's source."

"What does that mean?" Sokka asked.

"It means we have to burn it off like a tick." Azula said. "But how?"

"We will need to send as much energy through the portals as we can, from both sides. For the spirits it will be easy. While there is strife here, every spirit reveres the balance, and will help to maintain it. The humans will not be persuaded so easily. Our energy will collide with theirs and react to create enough power to, as you put it, burn away the corruption."

"How long until our the connection is cut off?"

"We've been observing the wound for a time, and based on it's rate, it is likely the solstice after the next will be the last before the connection is severed. However, that will also be when the corruption tainting it will be most vulnerable."

"Just like a tick." Azula said. "The more blood it takes the easier it is to find and burn."

"The spirits will do our part. As the avatar you will need to convince every nation to help. We will have one chance to save the worlds, and if we fail, it will mean the end of everything."

"Then we won't fail. How do we send our energy through the portal."

"Seek out the lion turtle. He will show you how to channel your energy." The spirit stopped.

"We're here."

Azula recognized the clearing, though it was a bit darker than before.

"Where's the portal? Last time it was a bit hard to miss."

"It will open soon. Within minutes. The trip back may be unpleasant."

"We'll be fine."

The spirit nodded, then faded to smoke. The three were left alone. Azula waited for the portal to open, and while she was Aang approached her.

"Hey, Azula?"

"Is this about what you avoided earlier?"

Aang nodded.

"I was wondering, when all of this is done, can you bring me back here, to the spirit world?"

"I can, but I don't know if you'll still… come back. For all we know the only reason your here is because of some weird avatar magic. Dark already told us that a reincarnated spirit aren't affected by the spirit world like you were."

"I know that, I didn't mean for me, exactly."

"Then for what?"

"Well, I know this is a big favor to ask, but I think it's reasonable all things considered. I want you to help see if there's any way to bring airbending back. There's tons of spirits here that might be able to help. I don't want my people's way of life to be gone for good. Even if you can't bring back airbending, maybe you can try to teach people some of our traditions, just so we aren't completely forgotten."

Azula thought about the request. She suspected Aang would ask her something along those lines since she first saw him. It _was_ her people who had committed the genocide, and as the avatar she was responsible for maintaining the balance. The question was justified then, and now that she had learned airbending from him, it would be cruel to deny the request. That normally wouldn't have stopped her, but now thinking about declining made her feel… something. Aang had helped her, despite having every reason not to. She made up her mind.

"I'll try. I promise. I doubt I'll be able to do as much as you hope, but I will do as much as I'm able to."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"Thanks for teaching me, Aang. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

Aang bowed. "I'm happy to. I'm glad I was given the chance to do something that mattered."

Azula bowed in return. The moment she raised her head, she felt a hot sensation rush through her mind, and a pull on her body. An explosion of wind drowned out any noise. She saw Aang being pulled up into through the air, and saw him enter into a portal like the one she had been pulled through half a year ago. She resisted the force, and looked over at Sokka. He wasn't being affected by the pull at all, and would never be able to reach the portal himself. He recognized the problem as well, and reached toward her, but the gale blew him back. Azula tried to reach, but the pull stopped her from moving closer.

The wind blew harder, and Sokka was pushed back even further. Azula used her free hand to spray a jet of fire behind her. The force allowed her to stumble closer to him, but not close enough. Sokka struggled to close the distance, fighting back the wind. He reached behind and took out his boomerang. He hit it against the ground like a pick, and used it to pull himself forward. Azula felt the pull from the portal grow stronger. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist it much longer. She stopped her fire, and instead used airbending to pull as much air toward her as possible. The wave of air blew herself back, but it also gave Sokka the boost he needed. He jumped with the wave towards her and reached. Right as the portal began to pull her up she felt his hand grab onto hers. They both held tightly as they were pulled through the portal.

The moment she went through, Azula felt something she hadn't last time. The burning in her mind grew from unpleasant to completely unbearable. A bright light flooded her mind, and a memory struck through her like lightning.

* * *

 **54 AG**

Jora stood between Lee and Uan. In front of them was a field of what would normally be beautiful grass, but now looked like nothing but foreboding to the them, as they knew it would be stained with blood before the day was over. Jora looked behind her. They had over five hundred men. Most were earthbenders, but many were simply brave men who had never seen a real battle. She didn't want to think about how many of them would never see another day, but she wondered anyway.

She gripped her sword. It was one Lee forged, and it fit her strangely well. She looked to Lee, who smiled. She smiled back reflexively, but both of their expressions returned to concern again quickly. She looked at Uan. His expression was much more warrior-like. He had been raised around war, unlike Lee and herself. While he didn't look excited, it was closer to that then fear. She and Uan had been in battles before, but this wasn't just a battle. The three of them would be taking on the most powerful firebender in the world, Fire Lord Azulon. Uan and Jora had already faced Azulon's brother, who was more than a match for either of them, and Azulon was said to be even more powerful.

A faint rumbling came from across the field. Jora looked back. A sea of red began to spread over part of the horizon. As they neared the rumbling grew louder, and became clear that it was the sound of marching. The soldiers stopped about five hundred steps away. Their masks made the army look even more terrifying. Jora had only ever ambushed and fought the Fire Nation when they were unprepared, and usually unarmored. The masks made them look inhuman: a soulless mob which only purpose was to fight. It would only make them easier to kill.

A sound came from behind them. Jora heard a few yells, and she looked back at the noise. The noise was the flap of wings from a huge blue dragon. The beasts wings came down again as it passed over them. They stretched as far as a hundred men, and the wind it caused passed over her men violently. It landed in front of the enemy army, and lowered it's head. A lone figure stepped off it, and it returned to the sky and settled on a cliff overlooking the field. The figure, which must have been Azulon, began walking towards them. Jora looked back at her men.

"Don't charge until we give the signal, or until they do, but be ready to at any moment. They may have the numbers, but we have the strength to win." She said loudly.

Jora walked toward Azulon. Right behind her Uan and Lee followed. He stopped halfway toward their army, and they met him there. He was younger than Jora imagined, maybe fifty or so. He wore a dark crimson robe, and had an amused look on his face. If Jora didn't know any better, she'd assume he was an innocent man enjoying a good view. When he spoke, his voice was grave, but not threatening.

"You must be the avatar I've been hearing about from my generals."

"I am." Jora said.

"You've caused a lot of headaches for me. I'm curious, you are supposed to be the good side, correct?"

Jora didn't answer. She didn't know what he was talking about or why it mattered. Lee and Uan stayed quiet as well.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let me ask then, if you are on the side of good, why do you resist our movement? You must have noticed our colonies are thriving. In every town we take control of and expand, poverty drops, crime is reduced, and after things settle, even the previous occupants are happy. That is what I have done. And how do you, the avatar, keeper of peace and balance, respond? You burn them to the ground. You send children and women away terrified, if they even get that luxury. How many innocent people have you killed, I wonder?"

"Ironic coming from the people who killed an entire nation." Lee said.

Azulon looked at him with a surprised look. "You are the spitting image of your uncle. What is the nephew of my good friend Rho'Rin doing fighting against his own?"

"Don't talk about my Uncle like you cared about him. My father told me what you did. You killed him and his entire family."

"I did what I had to do. I believed then that the avatar cycle would be broken with Sahren. If I knew it wouldn't have been I'd have offered to train him under my wing instead."

"My Uncle's son was the avatar?"

"Lang never told you?" Azulon glanced at Lee's sword. "Not a bender? Your parents must have been devastated. I'm surprised they even raised you, knowing them."

"They didn't. They abandoned me. I guess compassion isn't something the Fire Nation values."

"Not to those two. They were colder than my father, and that's saying something."

"Enough with the small talk." Uan said. "What did you want to say?"

Azulon looked at him, then Jora. "I offer you a choice, avatar: work with me, and help me expand the greatness of my nation as peaceful as possible, or don't, and have this day be remembered as a bloody one."

"No. Your people killed my parents, and your brother killed my husband and tried to kill my child. I'll never stop killing as many as you as I can."

Azulon smiled. "So that's where the source of your violence comes from. Revenge… that's not a value many avatars hold. Then here's another deal to resolve things peacefully, you face me alone, and our armies stay out of it. If you win, my army will leave. If you lose, they slaughter every person you brought here."

"I'll agree to that on one condition."

"Which would be?"

Jora nodded to Lee and Uan. "They fight with me."

"Three on one? That's hardly fair, especially since one of you is the avatar." Azulon looked to his left, at the cliff his dragon sat on, then looked back. "How about two on three?"

Jora looked at the deep blue dragon, that was staring at them. She had a feeling it could both see and hear everything they did.

She looked at Uan and Lee, then Azulon. "Can you give us a minute to discuss?"

"Of course." Azulon turned and walked a few steps away.

Jora turned back to Uan and Lee. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Uan said. "Dragons are the stuff of legends. Could we win against that?"

"We have to accept." Lee said.

"Why's that?" Uan asked.

"Think about what will happen if we say no. He could send the dragon to attack from the air at our force and it could seriously injure hundreds of our men without them having a chance to touch it. If we can't beat the Fire Lord and his dragon then we've already lost, and everyone we led here will die anyway. His offer is suspiciously generous, but we don't have a choice but to take it."

Jora nodded. "I agree with him."

"That's good and all, then, but who's going to take on who?"

"I'll deal with the dragon." Lee said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm likely the least capable here, but a dragon's flight completely counters Uan bending, and Uan and I alone couldn't take Azulon. If I can at least distract it enough to give you two time to kill him, then you two can help me finish it off."

"Can you survive against that beast?" Uan asked.

"'That beast' was beaten into submission by the man you and Jora have to face. Keep that in mind. As powerful as that dragon must be, Azulon is the real threat."

Uan stroked his chin. "That's not a fun though. Fine, let's do it."

"Good luck." Jora said to Lee. "Let's go."

The two nodded, and they approached Azulon.

"You've decided?" He asked, turning around.

"We have. We'll accept your deal." Jora said.

"Very well. My men already know of the situation, I'll let one of you go and explain to your men. Just remind them if even one of your soldier charges, the deal is off, and I will have my dragon attack them."

Jora looked at Uan, he nodded and left. The three stood waiting for him to get back. Jora had to fight the growing urge to attack the Fire Lord.

"How did you know my Uncle?" Lee asked.

Azulon looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "He was a childhood friend. One of the few men in the world I saw as equals. He was perhaps the greatest firebender I ever knew besides myself. His brother, your father, was good as well, but not on the same level as his elder brother. That really got under his skin too. He married a very skilled bender just in the hopes of having a prodigious son. That's why I was so surprised to notice you aren't a bender. It must have really angered him to learn that he ran from home to protect someone like you."

"You think bending skill is the only thing that makes a good warrior?"

Azulon frowned. "Don't confuse me for a fool like your father. Even the most powerful bender can lose to a nonbender. Skill makes a warrior, not inherited power. I'm sure you both know that well."

Uan returned, and Azulon put his hand in the air and snapped his finger. The dragon leapt from the cliff and glided towards them. Azulon stepped back and removed his cloak. He wore only a pair of trousers, and gold bands on his arms just below his shoulders. He turned back to face them, and his dragon landed. The ground shook and broke beneath its weight. Its four foot claws dug into the earth, keeping it from sliding from it's fast landing. The beast was much larger up close. Jora guessed it had to be at least a hundred paces long. It's mouth alone could easily fit all three of them. Azulon whispered something in its ear, then walked to his right. Jora walked to her left, following Azulon, and Uan did the same. The dragon glared at them, but didn't attack.

"So, you leave Karack to him? A smart plan. I suppose you think you two will take me out quick enough to help him. A good strategy. Perhaps the best in your situation, but I'm afraid there's a problem. Your plan depends on you two being able to handle me."

Jora didn't say a word. She drew her sword, and Uan prepared his stance.

"That's right. The time for talk is over." Azulon said.

He dug a foot in the ground, and drew his hand up. A quick orange light sparked on his palm, and a sea of fire exploded toward them. Jora brought up her sword, but a wall of earth rose before her and blocked the attack. Fire rushed from all sides of the wall. Uan punched forward, and the wall shot forward. A slice of fire cut the wall in half, and an explosion blew the two halves apart. Azulon stood untouched.

"Uan!" Jora said while crouching down.

"Got it!"

She felt the ground beneath her shake, then it pushed her forward. She flew towards Azulon, her sword aimed at his heart. Shackles lifted from the ground and grabbed his feet and hands, rendering him motionless. He opened his mouth, and a flash of light blinded her. She felt something hit her from the side, and she landed hard on the ground with a chunk of earth. Uan had knocked her off course and saved her life. She felt the heat from the attack, but by the time she looked, there was only smoke. The shackles of earth that held Azulon glowed, and then a burst of fire shattered them all. Azulon stooped low and swept up a wave of fire with his feet. Jora jumped to dodge it, and she lept towards him. He twisted around the attack and got behind her. Before she could react he grabbed her wrist and put his hand on her neck. He swung her into the ground, and her sword sank into the dirt as she fell. The ground beneath her shook, and then she felt herself being pulled back. She landed behind Uan ten feet from where she had been. She grabbed her sword from the chunk of dirt and wiped it off.

Azulon smirked, then sent another torrent of fire towards them. Uan lifted another wall, and held it so the fire wouldn't break through. Jora heard a familiar shrieking noise. Uan recognized it as well, and brought up another wall. The shriek got louder, and the wall exploded. Jora held her arm up to block the tiny flecks of debri, which hit her hard enough to pierce her skin in dozens of places. Dust blocked her view. A light quickly appeared, and a jet of fire broke through the dust and hit Uan in the chest. He roared in pain and was thrown back. Jora ignored the urge to look at him, and keep her eye on Azulon. He used his fire to leap closer to her. She slashed at him with her sword, but he dodged it easily. She kept her eyes locked on his, and he did the same. He tapped his leg, and released a ring of fire which forced her to jump. He brought up his leg so fast it looked like a blur. She felt it smash into her side, and she was sent crashing hard into the dirt. She struggled to get back up, and felt a sharp pain in her side.

Jora looked back toward Azulon. He took a step toward her, but the ground beneath his foot opened. He nearly slipped in, but fire burst from his foot, and pushed him back up. He turned to Uan, and jumped toward him. Uan sent a boulder toward Azulon, but Azulon knocked it off course with a ball of fire. Azulon landed close to Uan, and quickly twirled to the side to avoid another chunk of dirt. He opened his palm, and a torrent of fire leapt out toward Uan. Uan barely had enough time to lift a defense, but the fire broke through and sent Uan sailing through the air.

Jora reached Azulon and stabbed at his back. He turned and knocked the blade to the side and slammed a flaming fist into her side. The stabbing pain exploded, and was complemented with the new pain of burning skin and muscle. She dropped her weapon and fell to her knees. A swift kick to her fresh wound knocked her down and onto her back. She felt blood flow down her throat and she choked coughing it up. Azulon stood over her. He ducked suddenly, and a chunk of dirt flew over him. Jora looked back at Uan. He was just barely standing. His chest had a bright red scorch mark on it, and a more than a few layers of skin had been burned away. Azulon sent another bright ball of fire at him, and Uan winced as he summoned two pillars to block the attack. He punched them toward Azulon, who in return knocked them from the air with his own attacks. Azulon punched forward, and sent a huge stream of fire towards Uan. Uan lifted another wall, and struggled to hold it. With his free hand, Azulon began summoning tendrils of lightning, which connected and grew larger and larger until he threw his hand forward and released it. Jora tried to scream a warning, but choked on the words. The lighting coiled through the air, and pierced the wall and hit Uan. A thunderclap exploded in her ears, and a flash of light blinded her for a moment. When she opened her eyes, Uan was smoking, and his chest was charred black. He swayed, then fell to the ground.

Jora tried to crawl toward him, but Azulon walked toward her. She glared at him, praying for any sort of strength that could allow her to kill him. He knelt down, and pulled her up by her chin.

"It's not too late to join me. I should tell you now, I have airbending scrolls hidden deep in my palace. I could help you become stronger than you could ever imagine. Imagine a world, ruled by the Fire Lord and Avatar both. We could create an era of peace and progress greater than the world has ever seen. The war could be over in the span of five years, and by the time you're old the world will be better than anyone could imagine. Or you can keep fighting progress and cause more and more unnecessary death."

Jora stared into his eyes, then spat blood into his face. He dropped her, and calmly stood and wiped off the blood.

"If that's what you want. The next will be a waterbender, they'll be easy to find. Hopefully they'll be smarter than you."

Azulon summoned fire in his hand. Jora shut her eyes.

"Good riddance, Avatar."

Jora heard a yell, she looked up, and saw Lee running toward Azulon with his sword aimed at his throat. His clothes were singed in a few places, but he looked fine. Jora wanted to tell him to run, to at least save himself, but she couldn't. She was too weak. She could only watch as Azulon spun around and kicked the blade out of Lee's hand into the air. Azulon grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. He caught the sword as it fell, and swung it into the ground, straight through Lee's shoulder. Lee yelled in pain.

"You stay there, I have plans for you." Azulon said.

Azulon turned back and walked towards Jora. She knew what was coming. She looked past him at Lee. He was looking at her, trying to pull the sword out of his shoulder, cutting his hand while doing so, causing the sword to become slick with blood, and making the task even more impossible. They'd lost. Even if it had been all three of them, they stood no chance against Azulon, and he had known it. Everything he had done and said was just mocking them. Jora locked eyes with Lee, knowing it'd be the last time she could. She felt a shake in the ground. She looked up, and her hope faded. Azulon's dragon landed next to her. It circled around, and stopped next to Azulon, blocking her view of Lee, though she thought that was ultimately for the better. She didn't want for him to see her death.

"I'm afraid Karack has a bit of a nasty appetite. I promised him at least one meal today, and I accidently burnt your friend, so you'll have to do. This is farewell for good, Avatar Jora."

He walked away, and she saw the dragon move in closer. She shut her eyes, and felt the hot breath sting her skin. She could hear the beast open its mouth. In her last moment, she felt a sudden calmness, as if she was floating. A warm feeling spread throughout her body and mind. The feeling got warmer, growing hotter faster and faster each second until it felt like her insides were on fire. The feeling stopped, and the floating did too. A coldness gripped her, and to her shock her body hit the ground with a crunch, and her thoughts faded.

* * *

Azula awoke from the vision as she hit the ground hard, but luckily a foot of snow cushioned her, preventing any serious injury. She realized that she knew who she was, even after the vision. Maybe it was because she had seen Jora's death, and the visions would finally stop. There was no time to waste thinking about that. Azula picked herself up and looked around. She was in the middle of a blizzard, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Azula conjured a ball of blue fire in her hand. The fire helped some, but the color made it hard to see. She switched to her normal fire, and it helped some. A large figure laid next to her, a bison. She ruffled it's fur.

"Sorry Aang… Okay that's too weird. I'm going to stick with Zara."

Azula found Sokka nearby. He was unconscious, so she pulled him toward Zara to help him stay warm. She brought him around to the bison's stomach, and tucked a leg over him. Azula looked back, in the distance she saw a light. She made her own brighter and began walking towards them, being careful to remember where Zara was. The light must have been Iroh and the others looking for her and Sokka. As she got closer she saw three figures. One was her uncle, the other was Piandao, and another was an middle-aged man she had never seen, but looked faintly familiar. Her feet dragged through the snow, but suddenly her foot hit something, causing her to almost trip. She brought her fire down, and looked at what it was. What she saw confused her so much she began to think she was hallucinating.

The three reached her. Iroh said something and put a jacket on her. The stranger called out for Sokka. The person Azula was looking at opened her eyes.

"Jora?"

Azula watched Jora look up to the one who called her name, and Azula did too. Both stared at Piandao for a moment, then Azula saw past his aged appearance and realized at the same time as Jora who he was. Jora and Azula both said the name, confused, but sure it was him.

"Lee?"

 **A/N: I've been going back and updating some older chapters, I might have to put the story on the back-burner while polishing them. Shouldn't take** _too_ **long, but that depends on how much I change. This story is constantly evolving as I go, so a few little things need to be tweaked. Overall though I'm honestly shocked at how smooth it's gone considering how radically different it's playing out than I thought.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	26. Chapter 26: Moving Along

**Azula, Sokka, and Aang have been in the spirit world for half a year under the protection of the Spirit of Darkness. Aang successfully teaches Azula the basics of airbending, and Azula begins to form her first real friendship with the two. The day of the solstice, she has another vision, and sees what she believes to be Jora's death. Azula leaves the spirit world with Sokka and Aang, and discovers Aang has returned to his reincarnated form of the flying bison Zara. She has no time to miss her new friend, as the group was met with a blizzard upon their return. Azula sees a light cut through the blizzard, and in trying to reach it trips on someone else. To Azula's shock, she finds it to be Jora. Before recovering from that shock, Jora awakens, and Iroh, Piandao, and Hakoda arrive. Azula then discovers that Piandao is Jora's childhood friend, Lee.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 2: Self_

 _Chapter 26: Moving Along_

"Lee?"

Jora knew it was him. He was much older, maybe late fifties or early sixties, with a touch of gray in his hair. He was dressed in thick blue clothes, and his face, while usually calm and expressionless, wore a look of shock and confusion. But it was him. The same person she had seen before dying, a time she thought was mere _seconds_ ago. Saying the name took almost all her remaining strength, and her vision grew dark.

The next thing she felt was warmth. Her eyes opened. She was on a padded floor in a round room, with a fire in the center. A blanket was wrapped around her. There were people around, sitting beside the fire. One of them looked at her. She was a young girl, twelve or thirteen years old. Her eyes captured the light of the fire. The eyes reminded her of the man who had done this. Gold; Fire Nation. Jora tried to reach out, wanting to kill her. Jora didn't care if she was a kid, she hated the Fire Nation more than ever. She could never forgive them for what they did. The room went dark.

She dreamed of Azulon. For some reason, her body wouldn't move. Azulon stuck her again and again, but there was nothing she could do. Azulon laughed, and she felt a rush of pain as fire surrounded her.

Jora opened her eyes. She was back in the frozen round room. There was now only one person in it with her, someone she was glad to see. He was staring at her, a look of exhaustion and worry on his face, but the face was much different than she remembered it as.

"Lee." Was all she could manage.

"Don't talk." He told her. "You're hurt pretty bad. We have someone who will be coming to heal you, but they'll take a few more days to get here."

Lee leaned toward the fire, and reached for a large pot hanging above it. He grabbed a spoon on the ground and poured whatever was cooking into a bowl. He grabbed a smaller spoon, and dipped it into the bowl.

"This isn't the best tasting food, but it's good for you."

She tried to sit up, but grew dizzy and fell back down. Her side flared up, but it felt like it was numbed. If it hadn't have been, she suspected she'd have passed out again.

"We treated your wound so it wouldn't hurt you too much, but the damage is still there. Until the healer comes you'll have to stay still. We think you may have a few broken ribs that are threatening to puncture your lung, and there could also be other issues we aren't aware of."

Jora heard the words, and understood them, but they didn't have any impact. Lee helped her hold up her head, and brought a spoonful of what looked like chunky black oil toward her mouth. It didn't look appetizing, but she opened her mouth. The texture of the chunks was chewy, and the liquid was slick and slimy, but it tasted better than it looked and felt. She quickly swallowed, then opened her mouth for more. She enjoyed the meal more than any other in life. Every spoonful was a reminder that she was alive, and with someone she knew. She didn't know where she was, or why Lee looked old, but it didn't matter. They were both here alive, and that was all that mattered in the moment.

Jora went through three bowls of whatever it was. Lee didn't talk. He didn't need to. She enjoyed the silence. She needed it. Even if she had the strength to ask every question she wanted, she wouldn't. All she wanted was to enjoy a moment of peace. She laid down, resting her head on Lee's legs, staring at the fire.

Eventually she fell asleep, and her dreams then were much more pleasant. When she woke she felt like she had never eaten at all. She sat up, and realized the pain in her side was gone. Again, the only person in the cold room was Lee.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Since you ate? Nearly four days. The healer just finished up on you two hours ago."

"How long was I gone? What happened? One moment we were fighting the Fire Lord, and the next I'm freezing, and you're... old. What- How can I just forget… how long has it even been? Forty years?"

Lee chuckled softly. "Closer to fifty." The smile faded quickly. "I don't know how you got here. The last moment you remember is the last moment I saw you. I thought you died."

"I did too, for a second, but then it's like… I woke up. I don't feel like any time has passed at all. I'm not ugly now am I? Is my hair gray?" Jora touched her face. It felt normal.

"No, you're not. It seems like not any time _has_ passed for you. You look exactly like you did that day, and you had severe burns..."

"What? How is that- that isn't possible. I couldn't have just fell fifty years into the future."

"I wouldn't lie to you. Look at yourself. You're still young."

Jora looked down at her body for the first time. She grabbed some of her hair and pulled it down to her eyes. It was still dark brown, not a hint of gray. Lee was right. There weren't any signs that she was older than twenty-one, the same age she had been when she fought Azulon.

"How?"

"I don't know. No one does. Ir- I mean, Koto, a close and very wise friend of mine, believes it might be the work of an incredibly powerful spirit, but he doesn't know any spirit who could have done it. Not even the Avatar has that sort of power. Whatever is responsible hasn't revealed itself to us."

Jora was frustrated at the lack of answers. If it was a spirit, why not tell her why it saved her? Why was it so important that she lived?

"What happened after I died— or... you know what I mean. How did you live? Did you beat him?"

"I wish I had. I only lived by betraying everything I stood for. After I thought you died, Azulon gave me a choice. I could work for him in his army for one year, then be free to live in the Fire Nation, or he would slaughter all five hundred of our men, and leave me to bleed out while watching it."

"Why would he trade five hundred enemy lives just to have one extra soldier for a year?"

"Because he never planned on killing them. It was a trap to lure us out. The Earth King lied. Azulon promised to leave major cities of the kingdom alone in return for you. As for me, he wanted to break me for helping you— make me suffer, and he knew how. He never planned on killing all our men. When I finished killing for him, he told me that."

"But what happened to him?"

"Dead. He died a few years ago."

"A few years ago? So he got away with everything. He didn't deserve a long life. I wish I could go back and kill him. Even if I did die doing it… What happened to you?"

"Azulon gave me gold, and told me I could reside anywhere in the Fire Nation I wanted. I almost killed myself in my grief, but I couldn't. Whether it was because I was too weak to die, or too strong to give up, I don't know. I made a house, a dojo, where I taught people of any nation to master the sword and the discipline needed to be worthy of one. I thought if I could teach just a few people the values that should be held when using a weapon meant to take a life, instead of them learning from the vicious military leaders, maybe it could make up for the lives I took in some way. After years of my teaching, the White Lotus found me and I became one of their members, and helped them in their secret war against the Fire Nation."

"Who was that girl? The Fire Nation girl that was there when I woke up."

"She's… a bit complicated. She's involved in the White Lotus. Her name is Azula, and she is a princess of the Fire Nation. As you might guess from that, she is also the granddaughter of Azu-."

Jora stood up. "Why is _she_ with _you._ "

"Because she isn't her grandfather. Just as I am not my father. In fact, she reminds me of you in some ways."

Jora tried to calm down and hear him out. Even if she had known Lee before, he was a different person now. She sat down again.

"Don't compare me to her. Why is she here with you?"

"I'm helping her l-"

"With what? Why are you helping the man who tried to kill us!"

"I'm not! If I ever had the chance to kill her grandfather I'd have taken it! Even if it had cost me my life. I am not helping _him._ I'm helping _her_. She's the avatar."

That made Jora pause. "What? Don't lie to me; she can't be the avatar. _I'm_ the avatar!"

"That's why I thought for sure you were dead. The avatar cycle continued after you disappeared."

"How is that possible? I didn't die, how could a reincarnation of me exist when I'm still right here!"

"We don't know. No one knows."

The sound of cloth flapping drew her eyes to to doorway. An old man came through the entrance. He looked slightly older than Lee was now, but that could have just been because he was overweight, and most of his hair was gray. His face was strangely plain, and didn't give any indication where he was from.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Almost fine, just a few aches. Who are you?"

"Call me Koto. I'm a friend of Piandao."

Jora looked at Lee. "You go by your _Fire Nation_ name now?"

"Ever since Azulon freed me. I don't feel worthy of my past name."

"Don't be angry with him." Koto said. "Besides the Avatar herself, Piandao may have contributed the most to stopping the war. For years he has been working behind the scenes to help stop them. He's done and sacrificed much to bring back peace."

"The war is over?"

Koto looked at Piandao, then back at her. "I thought he would have told you that by now. I'm sorry if it comes as a shock."

"Everything is a shock right now."

Piandao spoke up. "Avatar Azula is responsible for the war's end. She brought it to a halt almost single-handedly."

"How?"

Koto and Piandao glanced at each other. Koto looked back at her and said, "There's the truth, then there's the story the world believes."

"What's the truth?"

"She killed her father, the Fire Lord, and left the throne for her brother, who has a more gentle nature, and doesn't believe in the war. His first act as Fire Lord was to halt the invasion. I hear he's currently trying to resolve the issues of the colonies."

"What does the world believe?"

"They think that the Fire Lord was killed by her uncle in a fight for the throne. That story goes that both her father and uncle died during the attempted coup."

"Why the lie?"

"She believes that if the Fire Nation knew she killed their ruler, it would cause more unrest and bring suspicion to her. Having one of the Fire Nation's own as the killer rather than the avatar makes them hesitant to blame any other nations for the death of their Fire Lord."

"Why try to help her? None of them deserve to live after what they did."

"That is not the way of the balance. Being cruel and unforgiving towards them all will only beget more violence." Piandao said. "We need to lay a path for the Fire Nation to become good once more, not destroy them."

"They _had_ the chance to be good!"

"Your anger and resentment clouds your thinking. Not every person in the Fire Nation is evil. Many are glad the war is over just as much as the rest of the world."

"Just because some of them didn't fight or support the war doesn't mean anything. Why didn't they fight with us? They stood by while their armies killed tens of thousands of innocent people!"

"They were lied to by their ruler. Most didn't know the nature of their war, even when fighting in it."

"And now you're lying to everyone yourself. Is that balance? Or is lying just fine as long as it's for your own sake?"

"It wasn't my decision. I don't agree with how the avatar proceeded, but I do have to deal with its effects. Telling the truth now would only hurt the peace we've managed as well as turn the avatar against us. She's not easy to cooperate with, though some progress is being made."

Jora dropped the matter. "When did it end?"

"A little under a year ago."

Jora didn't know what to think. She was still burning with hatred toward the Fire Nation, and even more towards Azulon. Every bad thing in her life was because of him. Now she learned that his own blood had ended the war that he led. Jora wanted to feel grateful for that, but it only made her more angry. It should have been _her_ to end the war. Avatar _Azula_ shouldn't even be alive. Any chance of her existing should have been erased by Jora cutting her grandfather's head off years ago. Even if she stopped the war, Azula was a creation of Jora's own failure.

Another ruffle of fabric came from the entrance, and another man she didn't recognize appeared. He was younger, middle aged. She could tell he was a warrior from the way he presented himself, but his eyes told her he was gentle and sincere.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked.

"I am. Nearly as good as new now."

Koto stood up. "I'll leave you be then. I hope you recover quickly." He told her before he left, while the new man sat in his spot.

"My name is Hakoda. I'm the chief of this village, the sole village of the Southern Water Tribe. It's an honor to have you here, even if the circumstances are unfortunate. Piandao told me of your history. You've been through a lot. I know that to you, the loss of your husband must still be fresh in your heart. From someone who knows too well how that feels, you have my condolences."

"Thanks, but you don't know. Not anymore. I didn't lose just my husband. I lost my son. If he's even alive, he'd be over twice my age now.."

Hakoda looked down. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware."

"I don't blame _you_. You weren't even alive when it happened, if all this is true."

"Piandao has told you everything important thats occured since?"

"I think he has, but it's a lot to take in."

"The healers tell me you may want to walk around. I came to see if you would. I can show you the village, introduce you to people."

"I'd enjoy that, I think."

Hakoda stood up. "Then let's go. Piandao could take the time to sleep. He needs it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been up for nearly three days straight now. Hasn't even left this igloo since you got here."

Piandao looked at her, and she noticed he did look ragged. "I wanted to make sure the healing went well." He said.

"Thank you… Piandao. You should sleep though. I'll be fine."

Piandao nodded, then left. Hakoda led her outside after giving her a thick jacket and pants to wear. She needed them too, as the cold somehow managed to get through despite the extra layers. Outside was dark, but there were plenty of torches lighting up the village. Jora had never seen so much snow. It was like she was in another world, and maybe she was. Hakoda told her which buildings were for what, and where everyone slept and ate. While they were walking, she found what she was looking for.

"What are these used for?" She asked, picking up a spear. She twirled it a little. When she had led her rebellion, she had stuck mostly to swords, but she had the basics with spears down. It would work for her.

"They're mostly for hunting and fishing. We make them with bone, but they're tougher than they feel. They don't bend much, but they won't break easy either."

"Do you mind if I could do a little practice with one? I used to practice every day. I could use exercise as well after sleeping so much as well."

Hakoda paused, thinking about her request.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt anything." He said.

* * *

Sokka dug his heel in the snow and held his club outward, his whole body ready to move as quick as he needed it to. Azula stood a few steps away, looking just as focused as he felt. A movement drew his eyes down, and he saw only a blur as her foot swooped towards him, kicking up fire. Sokka dove left, and felt the heat move past him to close for comfort. While moving, he pulled out his boomerang and threw it to the side toward her. Azula tracked it's movement, and blew it off course with a blast of wind. While she was distracted, Sokka charged.

He got in close, and brought the club down. Azula sidestepped the attack, but Sokka expected her to, and changed the direction of the strike. Right when he thought he had her, she jumped nearly five feet in the air, and his club swung just below her. Before he got over his anger at missing, a boot kicked him in the face, knocking him down in the snow. Azula landed gently and approached as he looked up from the ground.

"That was better than usual." She complimented.

"Only because it's dark. If the sun was out you would have got me with your first strike."

"Yes, but the sun isn't out. Use everything you can to your advantage."

Sokka stood up, wiping his face clear of snow. "Funny coming from you. You always go easy."

"If you let your opponent lead the fight you can get a good sense of their style, then you can deal with it better when you go on the offense. It's not going easy; it's strategy."

"It feels like taunting either way."

"That only makes it better."

Azula had been teaching him a few tips on fighting ever since he had asked, but only recently had they been practicing regularly. In the spirit world, Azula had spent almost all of her free time practicing airbending with Aang.

She and Sokka practiced just outside the village, since many of the tribe still weren't comfortable seeing a firebender fight, even if it was the avatar.

"You should probably go see Jora, right?" He asked. "Wasn't she supposed to wake up soon?"

"She was, but I don't know if it'd be a good idea. I told you how she looked at me."

"You really think she'll hate you after Piandao tells her what you did?"

"You'd be surprised how much some people hate people like me. Even you wanted to kill me when you first saw me. I could tell."

"I- That wasn't the same. I didn't know anything about you."

"She's not the same either. Piandao said that both her parents and even her husband were killed by the Fire Nation, and my grandfather killed her, or almost did at least. It doesn't help that I'm named after him as well. I doubt she'll warm up to me anytime-" She paused, looking behind him.

Sokka turned to see what she was looking at, but before he could see it he felt a gale of wind lift him off his feet and push him far away. He sailed in the air and landed hard in the snow. The blow of the ground knocked the wind out of him, and by the time he recovered something landed just in front of him. The figure moved with a pained groan, and Sokka recognized the hunched over man.

"Dad, what happened?"

"It's that damn girl they found! She said she wanted to practice, then she charged before I could stop her. I tried chasing her down when I realized what was happening, but then I was thrown in the air."

Sokka looked up at the fight. Jora had a spear, and was making surprisingly deadly strikes, but Azula was staying out of range, and Jora couldn't close the distance. After nearly a minute of dancing around Jora's strikes, Azula went in for a strike. Jora swung the spear around, and the pole grazed the top of Azula's head. From the way she was moving, Sokka could tell Azula was trying to end the fight without hurting Jora.

Azula backed off, grabbing at her head, and threw out her other hand. A bright blue wave forced Jora back. Azula's head snapped up, and Sokka saw her eyes light up bright white like they had when she'd been pulled into the spirit world.

Azula lifted her arms, and a massive force of wind rushed toward her. Jora was thrown into the air. Azula threw her hand down, and Jora slammed back to the ground, pinned in place by a constant gale of wind. Azula lifted a hand, and the spear flung into the air away from the fight.

Jora twisted under the icy air. Sokka couldn't imagine that she could breath under all the pressure. The gale was so strong that even where he was, which had to be over fifty steps, he felt it's cold bite cutting through his clothes. The sight began to grow hard to watch, as ice began building up on Jora's clothes and skin. He knew that if the wind didn't stop, she'd have frostbite, and in less than half a minute, she'd likely die.

Despite Sokka's better judgment, he got up to tell Azula to stop, but his father grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. If he said anything, Sokka didn't hear it over the wind. Jora finally stopped moving, and the wind began to die down. Azula's eyes began to dim, and she fell to the ground.

Sokka and his father both scrambled to their feet and ran towards the aftermath of the fight. Jora laid motionless on the ground as they approached.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, helping Azula to her feet.

"I'm fine." Azula responded, pushing him off. She looked at Hakoda. "Who gave her a spear? I told you she looked like she wanted to kill me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were training here. She said she only wanted to move around a little."

"So you gave her a weapon? She could have killed someone."

"We can talk about it later. Right now she needs help, can you make some fire to warm her up? If she stays like this long she could die."

"Why would I care if she died? She tried to kill me. She'll probably do it again if she survives."

"Azula!" Sokka said. "She's dying, just make some fire!"

Azula looked down at Jora. Jora's skin was pale, her breathing was slow, and her entire body was shivering.

"Fine."

Azula knelt down and created a small fire near Jora's side, and moved it up and down her body. The frost that had built up began melting. After a few minutes, the color slowly returned to Jora's skin, and the shivering eased. Azula stood up.

"Thank you, Azula." Hakoda said. "I'll make sure she's kept under close watch when she comes back around."

Azula said nothing, and walked away. Hakoda shook his head and bent down to pick up Jora. He paused, then cursed under his breath. Sokka followed his gaze to a stain of red in the snow, barely visible in the dark. It wasn't from Jora.

"She must have gotten nicked by the spear… I'm going to take this one back to the hut. You try to calm down the avatar, and make sure she's alright."

Sokka nodded. Hakoda left, and Sokka went ahead to find Azula. A few of the villagers had gathered after hearing the fight. Among the crowd was his sister and Ty Lee. The two had become friends while he was away, which annoyed Sokka a bit, because Ty Lee always made him feel uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Katara asked him.

"Jora attacked Azula."

"That's not nice. Is she okay?" Ty Lee asked as Hakoda moved past them.

"Yeah, she seemed fine before she left." Sokka said.

"I meant Jora. She's not…?"

"Oh, she should be okay. We still have healers here from the north."

"How did Azula take it?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell with her. She got cut, but I think right now it's best if she's left alone."

"That might not be a good idea." Ty Lee said. "Azula gets some pretty mean ideas when she's left alone."

A new voice called behind them. "Ty Lee, there you are!" It was Koto.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked.

"Azula told me what happened. She said she's leaving. I assume you'll come with us?"

"What? Right now? What about Piandao?"

"She and I agree: he should stay and find out more about Jora. Sokka, I need you to explain to your father that we had to go."

"I don't want to go." Ty Lee said.

"What?" Koto asked.

"I like it here. It's cold, and the food isn't that good, and it's a lot of work… but it's like a family. I actually have people who care and appreciate me. I want to stay." For a brief second, she glanced at Sokka, then looked back at Koto.

Sokka wasn't surprised with the response. Ty Lee seemed more than happy to help around the village, and was always in a good mood when he saw her.

"...Very well. I can't force you to come with us. You sure you wish to stay?"

Ty Lee nodded. Koto turned to Sokka.

"If you will, go and tell your father the avatar and I are leaving. I need to talk to Piandao." Koto told him before leaving.

Ty Lee and Katara left, but Sokka stood in place, not sure what to do. Azula was leaving, just like that? He found his feet moving towards his father's igloo. He stepped inside the icy structure, and saw his dad talking to one of the healers from the north.

"Dad? I have something to tell you."

His father dismissed the healer. When the two were alone he spoke.

"You don't look happy about it"

"It's Az- the avatar. She's leaving."

"I expected as much. If Jora is that hostile towards her there's no more reason for them to wait for her to recover."

Sokka nodded. "I only came here to let you know." He turned to leave.

"Sokka." His father called. Sokka faced him.

"Don't think I don't notice. You were stuck in the spirit world with her and that other kid for half a year. That's not something you shake off easily. I don't know how exactly you feel about her, but I know you see her as something of a friend, and spirits know you deserve a friend after all you've been through. I also think that it would do the avatar some good to have someone there to talk some sense into her."

"You think I should go with her?"

"I think you should decide for yourself."

* * *

Azula tied down her and Iroh's bag onto Zara's back. The bison had nearly outgrown his old saddle. She touched the top of her head. The wound was still bleeding a little, but it wasn't an issue. She shouldn't have gone easy. Despite being almost dead the week before, Jora was quick with a weapon. If Azula ever saw her again, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice, and she definitely wouldn't need to rely on the avatar's power again. That bothered her as well. She'd never triggered the avatar state in combat before, and it wasn't pleasant. Once it started, it was like she was a puppet.

Mimo flew down and landed on the bags as Azula finished securing them. The lemur was shivering. It didn't like the cold, and spent most of its time inside, or curled against the bison. It hopped onto her and curled itself on her shoulder.

"You'll be happy to leave this place too, won't you? I'm thinking of going and taking a break at Ember Island after I learn waterbending. You'd like that I think. Its warm, got lots of trees with plenty of fruit, and no one there to bother you, at least not at the private beach. Until then you'll just have to suffer a few more months in the cold."

Iroh came back.

"Where's Ty Lee?"

Iroh climbed the saddle. "She said she wanted to stay."

" _She_ wants to stay _here_? Why?"

"She's come to like the people here, and their humble lifestyle."

Azula was doubtful about that. Maybe Ty Lee did like the people here, but Azula refused to accept that she enjoyed living like a savage. It didn't matter. If Ty Lee wanted to stay, she could stay. It wasn't Azula's problem. Still, Ty Lee couldn't come and tell Azula herself?

"Azula!"

Azula and Iroh both looked down at the ground, where Sokka was standing with a bag. Azula hopped off of the bison, and pulled Sokka away from Iroh so he couldn't hear them.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Coming with you."

"No, you aren't."

"Why not?"

"I don't need your help. There's no reason for you to come."

"Don't need my help or don't want it?" He asked.

Azula sighed and looked at the ground, then back at Sokka.

"Need it. Look at you, Sokka. I could take you with both hands tied behind my back. You can't even bend. You don't have anything to offer me worth letting you come."

Sokka didn't seem phased by her words.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't have bothered to train me if that was the case. What's the real reason?"

Azula began to regret the whole friendship thing. She was awful at it.

"What do you think the real reason is? You saw what that thing did in the spirit world. That tear... If the thing that did that is after me, everyone around me will be in danger. You'd be better off staying here."

"Everyone is already in danger. Let me help."

Azula knew she wouldn't win this argument. Not just because Sokka was unbelievably stubborn, but because she had no understanding of his logic.

"Fine. You can come. Everyone knows you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I told everyone."

"Your father was okay with it?"

Sokka nodded.

"Then hurry up and get your stuff on Zara.

Azula and Sokka went back to Iroh. Azula explained to him that Sokka was coming, and Iroh took it well, after Sokka again confirmed his father was okay with him leaving.

"You sure you're ready to go?" Azula asked as they climbed onto the bison.

Sokka looked back at the village, then nodded.

Azula took the hold of the reins and gave them a whip. Zara flew up in the air. It didn't know where they were headed, so she would have to guide it on this flight.

She wasn't excited about learning waterbending. It was a powerful bending form, but she'd be stuck in an icy city learning it, and she'd seen enough ice for her entire life at this point.

"Where are we heading to?" Sokka asked.

"North. I need to start learning waterbending."

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't you visit him? He might be worried."

"I doubt he's got enough free time to worry about me. He's probably busy doing Fire Lord things."

"Okay, you're call."

"Since you'll be traveling with us, I don't see the point in hiding it from you. Koto isn't just a friend of Piandao's, he's my Uncle, Iroh."

"What?" Sokka looked back at Iroh, who smiled.

"Sorry for being dishonest, but it was necessary, I'm afraid."

"Azula explained what you did, but she never told me it was _you._ You're Ozai's brother?"

"I was, yes. Though you won't find that that makes me fond of him at all. If I thought it was right I would have challenged him myself, but that was the Avatar's job." Iroh looked at Azula. "In time, I hope my niece will reveal the truth of what happened. While she may be right in its purpose, creating balance upon a lie is sure to fail eventually."

"I've already heard your complaints. You know how I feel Uncle." Azula told him.

"You must be really strong then." Sokka said to Iroh. "Even _we_ heard about when you broke through Ba Sing Se. What made you surrender? They said you were close to victory."

"That's a long and painful story." Iroh said.

Azula cut in. "We can tell stories another time. Where should we stop at first on our way North?"

"It'd be best to travel through the Earth Kingdom coast." Iroh said. "With the war over it won't matter if the colonies spot us. If we go that way it's almost a straight path to the North, and the first place to stop on the mainland would be near Chin Village, though I believe you already encountered them. They don't have a fondness for the Avatar or the Fire Nation, it'd be best to avoid them."

"Agreed, where else?"

Iroh looked at the map and stroked his beard. "The best place would be Kyoshi Island. The Kyoshi Warriors will look past our heritage given that you are the Avatar. They have sworn loyalty to Kyoshi, and by extension, you."

"Kyoshi warriors? That sounds pretty cool. Who are they?" Sokka asked.

"Followers of Avatar Kyoshi, one of the most powerful Avatars of the last thousand years."

"Kyoshi Island it is then." Azula said. "That's the one just south of the westernmost peninsula of the Earth Kingdom, right?"

"It is. Good to see you paid attention to your lessons in geography."

Azula turned Zara towards their new destination.

Ty Lee sat alone on the edge of the ice with a spear loose in her hand. She balanced it on her fingers, tipping it one way and the other, but never far enough that it slipped.

* * *

Why was she always the last one people cared about? Ever since she came here she'd been nice to everyone, and ever since Azula chose her as one of her 'friends' she played her role just like Azula wanted. Now, after treating her like dirt for years, Azula left without even saying goodbye. Ty Lee didn't think it would bother her, she _did_ want to stay, but she expected Azula to at least react; maybe have enough respect for her to _fake_ a goodbye.

To make matters worse, Sokka chose to go with Azula too. Ty Lee knew he liked Azula ever since they first met him, but she had been _right there_ when he told Katara goodbye, and he barely looked at her, and only said goodbye after she told him. It wasn't even a real goodbye, just an empty little, "See ya."

Movement below her feet caught her eye. She quickly grabbed the spear tightly and lunged. The water splashed, and when she pulled out the spear a fish flopped at the tip of it. It was too small to be worth taking back. The movement slowed to a stop. She slid the dead fish off into the water.

"See ya." She said as it sank.

"Mocking a dead fish?" An old voice said behind her. "You must really be upset."

"Hey Gran Gran." Ty Lee said without looking back.

"You know, it's dangerous to sit on the edge of the ice."

Ty Lee nodded.

"If you're friend leaving upsets you so much, why didn't you go with them?" Kanna asked.

"It's not that she left. It's how she left without saying anything. I thought she was different. She's still a jerk."

"But you never told her goodbye either. Who's to say she isn't thinking the same about you?"

"Azula doesn't care. She never has."

"Everyone cares. Even the ones who don't want to admit it..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone."

Kanna was quiet for a while. She sighed.

"The healers from the North are leaving soon. They've asked me if they can take Katara to the North."

"What? Why?"

"She's the last waterbender in the south, and there is no one here to teach her. In the north she'll be able to learn enough to become a master some day. Now that the war's over, there's no reason to keep her from going."

"Oh. That's good."

"I think you should go with her, dear."

Ty Lee nodded. She thought that's what Gran Gran would say.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. You and your friends have done too much for me and this little village for you to thank me. Whatever you want to do, you'll always be welcome back here."

Kanna turned and left. Ty Lee looked at the small ripples in the water. After the water turned still again, she got up to prepare for the trip north.

* * *

The group arrived at Kyoshi Island after a few days of leisurely traveling. Azula missed the sun, and admired the beauty of the sunrise in the distance. She hadn't felt it's heat in over two thirds of a year, and already it warmed the air around them.

Zara landed on the beach of the island and laid down. If she was alone, Azula would have laid in the sand as well. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone, and had to restrain herself.

Sokka didn't seem to have the same restraint, as the second they landed he jumped down and raked his hands through the sand.

"This is sand? It's like fresh snow, but it's so warm and heavy!"

"Can you at least try to act civilized?" Azula asked, as Sokka began digging.

"It gets wet as it goes down too!"

"Good work, detective. Now carry our stuff." She threw down the bag of supplies.

Sokka caught the bag, and slung it on his shoulder. He followed her and Iroh into the forest. They traveled down a path laid with gravel.

"Sorry, but I've never actually seen this stuff. I didn't grow up on islands like you did."

"And I never saw snow before going to your village. Did I marvel at the ground when we first met?"

"Whatever, let's go see the Kyoshi people. How many are there, Koto, or um… Iroh or Koto?"

"Either is fine. Just stick to Koto when others are around. And last time I was here, maybe a few hundred people. There were around two dozen or so warriors."

"They do know the war is over right?" Azula asked.

Moments later, Sokka yelled. Azula turned back to see him hanging upside down from a rope tied around his foot. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Before she could move, a dagger pressed to her throat. She glanced at Iroh, who was in the same predicament. The Kyoshi Warriors' stealth was impressive.

"Who are you." A woman's voice asked.

"The avatar: Princess Azula. I'm traveling with my mentor, Koto, and the idiot hanging by his foot is Sokka of the southern water tribe."

The dagger loosened. "The avatar? What business would the avatar have here?"

"Nothing. We came here to buy some supplies and rest."

"How do we know you're the avatar? You're clothing says water tribe, as does the idiot's eyes,, but you and your mentor's eyes say Fire Nation."

"Would airbending convince you?"

The woman paused. "It would."

"Pull the dagger from my neck then, and let me prove it."

Another pause. "Fine, but just know you're surrounded. If you fight, both your friends will die."

The dagger moved away. Azula lifted her hand and pushed the air around her at a tree. The leaves and branches rustled and swayed. Azula turned around to see a lady in green armor and face paint. The rest dropped their guard at her command.

"See? Airbending." Azula turned and flicked a small ball of fire at the rope holding up Sokka's foot. It burned off and he fell to the ground. She softened his landing some with a cushion of air. More women stepped onto the path, all in matching armor and face paint.

"Thanks." He said wiping the dirt off his clothes. "Who are you?" He asked the woman who had held Azula. "Are you all the wives of the Kyoshi warriors or something?"

The woman frowned and looked at Azula. "I see why you called him 'the idiot.'" She looked back at Sokka. "We _are_ the Kyoshi warriors, _boy_."

"What? You didn't say they were a bunch of woman." Sokka said to Iroh. "How good of warriors could they be?"

"Strong words for someone who just fell into a trap and endangered his entire group. If it wasn't for the avatar you'd be singing a different tune right now." The woman turned to Azula. "We'll lead you to Kyoshi village from here. This trail is filled with traps, the real path is hidden in the woods."

The other warriors walked behind them while the leader, or at least the talking one, led them down a dirt path in the forest. She didn't say anymore to them until they arrived at the village. Greeting them there was an older man near a statue of Avatar Kyoshi. A crowd of people were behind him.

Sokka looked up. "Who's the statue of? The first Kyoshi warrior?" He asked Azula.

"That is Kyoshi, moron." Azula said.

"How was I supposed to know? I didn't have a personal library in my house like you did."

"You lived in a complete copy of my house for half a year. You could have read about it if you wanted."

"All your books on history were filled with lies, especially about the avatars. I was better off ignoring them."

The woman greeted the man and stood by him. She turned to face them. The two stopped their argument.

"So this is the avatar?" The man said. "Younger than I expected, but you carry yourself well."

"Force of habit. Princesses aren't supposed to slouch."

"You're the princess of the Fire Nation?" The man asked.

"I am. You haven't heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The war. It's over."

"Over?"

Azula looked at Iroh, then back at the man. "Yes. Ozai is dead. My brother is the Fire Lord now. He has no interest in waging a war with anyone."

The old man and the woman shared a confused look. Then he spoke.

"That's comforting news indeed. You are welcome here, Avatar. My name is Maito, the leader of this village." He put a hand on the shoulder of the woman. "This is my daughter: Norowa. She is the current leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and as such it is her duty to be your guide here. If you wish for anything let her know and she will see to it we do our best to meet your expectations. If you decide to stay the night, we will be having a celebration for the war's end."

"Thank you, Maito." Iroh said, bowing. "My name is Koto. I am Avatar Azula's guide and mentor."

"It's an honor." Maito said as he returned the gesture. He turned to Sokka, and raised an eyebrow.

Azula looked and saw Sokka wasn't paying any attention to Maito, but was instead looking at the crowd. For whatever reason, he waved at the crowd, which incited a few laughs that snapped him back to attention. He looked at Maito and realized the situation.

"Sorry, I'm Sokka." He said.

Maito gave a polite smile to Sokka in return, then looked at Azula. "Enjoy your stay here, Avatar Azula."

The old man went to leave and the crowd began to disperse. Norowa followed and said something to him in a hushed voice. Maito looked upset, and shook his head. He said something, pointed at them and left. Norowa came back. Her makeup helped to hide the look of anger on her face only slightly.

"What was that about?" Azula asked Norowa.

"Matters concerning the warriors. My father and I don't see eye to eye on everything."

"You don't want us here?"

"It's not about you. It's something we've been arguing about for a long while."

"Which is?"

"For the warriors of Kyoshi to leave the island and help in the war."

"There's no war to help against anymore, shouldn't that solve the problem?"

Norowa paused. "The Kyoshi warriors can still help to rebuild and protect refugees. He's says the risk is too high if Kyoshi is attacked while we're away, but we've never even _seen_ a Fire Nation vessel in the last hundred years. There's nothing here the Fire Nation wants. He's only afraid of the risk the warriors will face. With the war over there is no excuse anymore."

"Any good man would fear for the wellbeing of his child." Iroh said. "You should respect his wishes."

"His wishes could cost the lives of others. The Kyoshi warriors have secluded themselves from the world. Even if the war is over, there are people who can be helped and protected. That is the task Kyoshi gave to us. We dishonor her memory by standing aside while innocents suffer."

"Why follow his orders? If your duty to Kyoshi is more important to you why not leave anyway?"

"The Kyoshi warriors are split. Every fifteen years we take new recruits. Right now we are finishing the training for the next wave of warriors. Many of the current warriors think we should stay and finish their training before leaving. If something did happen to us there would be no one to pass on our ways."

"Why not just have one or two of you stay behind?" Azula asked.

"That's what I suggested, but Maito won't hear it." Norowa said. "Anyways, it isn't your trouble, Avatar. What do you need here?"

"What do you have to offer?."

"If you'd like, have a list of all the food and supplies we can offer and you can tell us what you need. Anything else in the meantime?"

"Only a roof and soft beds." Iroh said. "But a meal would be nice as well, of course." He added.

"Very well, we have a spare house for visitors. You can stay there. Feel free to make yourselves at home. Oh, I almost forgot, don't go swimming while you're here, and fly high before leaving."

"No swimming?" Sokka asked, in a tone that surprised Azula. She wasn't even sure if Sokka _knew_ how to swim. "Why not?"

"Just not in the ocean or bay. The Unagi lives here. It's one reason the Fire Nation hasn't ever tried to attack us. The Unagi is a vicious serpent that can eat that bison of yours in one bite and still be hungry for a ten more."

"Oh. The ocean doesn't seem that fun anyway I guess."

Norowa led them to their temporary home. She told them where she would be, and encouraged them to explore the town. Azula didn't feel as welcome as her uncle and Sokka seemed to. She felt the people here were welcoming them only out of obligation. There was no hiding that they didn't like the fact that she and Iroh were Fire Nation. Even though they'd never been attacked, they obviously care about their kingdom, or at least Norowa did.

When Iroh left to eat, Azula took the chance to talk with Sokka, who was quickly unpacking.

"What do you think about this place?"

"I don't know, I just got here." He smiled. "Not a _fan_ I guess…" He looked at her like he expected a response. "Because they use fans." He explained.

"Yeah, I got your joke. I don't like it here. We're not welcome."

"They said we were, and they looked nice."

"Only because I'm the avatar. You heard what they said about my eyes. They don't trust us, even if I'm the avatar. If I didn't know airbending they probably, no, _definitely_ would have tried to kill us."

"But you do, so they have to help us. You're worrying over nothing."

"I'm not normally wrong about these sort of things, Sokka. I know how to read people. Everyone here is on edge and watching us closely. I think it's best if we leave soon."

"It's fine. I'm going to go look around the village. I want to move about while I can."

"I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine myself." He said, not missing a beat.

"I have the feeling you won't be. I'm going with you."

"Azula, you really need to relax. These people could have already hurt us if they wanted. You should rest."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing! I just want to look around."

Azula knew it was a lie, but she didn't think he would do anything _that_ stupid. She was only worried about what the villagers might do.

"Fine, I'll take a break here, you go do whatever. Just don't get in any trouble."

Azula joined Iroh in the dining room. Tea boiled on a stove, and on the table was a variety of foods and pastries. Mimo sat on the table nibbling on a dozen different foods. Iroh sat quietly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Only things that can't be changed, I'm afraid. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can get supplies."

"I expected that answer. Maybe you should consider staying longer. It would help us to leave a good impression here. Leaving so soon after being welcomed might be seen as rude."

"I don't like it here. I know you noticed the stares we got. These people don't like us."

"You're confusing fear and hesitation with hatred, Azula."

"Fear can be worse than hatred." Azula said, reflexively rubbing the scar on her side through her shirt.

"What happened then was different. These people won't hurt us, Azula. Not unless you give them a reason to."

"Being alive is a reason enough for a lot of people."

"Not the ones who have sworn loyalty to you."

"Me, but not you and Sokka."

"You're concerned about _us_?" Iroh asked, unable to mask his surprise.

"I'm worried about having to travel alone."

"Stay the night here Azula. It will be good for you to put some trust into people."

Azula scratched at an apple on the table. The skin peeled off under her nail.

"Fine, we'll stay the night. But we leave in the morning. Early in the morning."

"Of course." Iroh said with a smile.

Azula decided to spend time training. It would give her time to think, and time to herself. Even with all the chaotic things that had happened the last year, Azula can't remember a single day where she missed practice, at least by choice. Perfection only belongs to those who have natural talent _and_ dedication. If you only have one, you can be good, maybe even great, but you'll never be perfect. That's what her father had taught her, and in that regard he was right. As much as Zuko trained, he never had talent like her. And although Iroh had talent, he never trained like Father.

If you want something, you must take it. Another lesson from her father.

 _Even as the avatar, you're strong enough to kill your own father. I made you just like me._

Those were her father's last words: words of pride. He could have disowned her, or cursed her name, but instead he complimented her in his own egotistic way. She had wanted to be free. She wanted to get her duty out of the way so she could become stronger. She followed the lessons he had taught her: he stood in her way, and she removed him. He would have done the same. So why was she still feeling this crushing weight everytime she thought of him?

Azula found a spot a few minutes into the forest to train. The shade of the canopy made her fire light up the area around her, turning the green forest blue. Sometime into her routine, a thought crept in her mind: her father never saw her blue fire. She wondered, in a different world where she was never the Avatar, was she showing it to him and enjoying the pride he had for her? The fire sputtered and turned orange at the thought, then quickly died as Azula stopped giving it life.

"He's dead, Azula." She said to herself as she slumped against a tree. "Get over it."

She stood and punched the tree. It stood firm against the attack, but smoked where the hot strike landed.

"Focus on the path ahead. Don't look back. The past is for the weak to ponder about." She punched the tree as she talked, then fired a short blast of fire at the tree, and watched as it was scorched by the wave of blue.

A voice came from behind her. "Who you talking to?"

Azula jumped and turned around. She readied to attack, but saw only a single girl, who looked to be near the same age as she was. Azula eased her guard. She recognized her as the girl that had been laughing in the crowd.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you hurting that poor tree. You have good form."

"Lots of practice."

"Does 'practice' usually mean tree fighting in the Fire Nation?"

"Who are you?"

"Suki. Future leader of the Kyoshi warriors."

"The group in training?"

"That's right. Norowa told you about us?"

Azula took a seat on an overturned tree as she answered. "A little bit; she was complaining about her duty to train you. She wants to help outside of Kyoshi."

"I know. She's been trying to leave here for years."

"Why not let her."

Suki sat on the tree as well. "The war is dangerous."

"There is no war anymore. It's been over for months."

"If that's true it will probably change things, but right now the only way for us to know that is you. Normally we would trust the Avatar without question, but…"

"I'm Fire Nation." Azula finished.

Suki nodded. "Try not to take it personal. Just because we haven't been attacked directly doesn't mean we haven't lost anyone."

"Care to explain?"

"Norowa's mother was killed. She was the leader of the Kyoshi warriors before Norowa was born. After training Norowa she went to help with the war, and was never seen again."

"That would explain why Maito doesn't want her to leave… What do you think?"

"I think we should follow the avatar, like we're meant to. If we had helped before when the avatar needed us the war might have been over long ago. With the air nomads wiped out, the warriors thought hope was lost, and gave up. They abandoned the avatar to look after their own, and we've kept up that tradition too long. There's always been a few who go against that. Norowa and her mother are only two of a handful of warriors who have fought to be involved, but the majority are always against them."

"If the war was still on, and I asked the warriors to follow me in battle, do you think they would?"

"Probably. The Kyoshi warriors were formed under the avatar and it is only them that can command any of us. Even the leader is chosen, and can lose their position. If you told them to follow you now they would, even if most were skeptical. There aren't many situations I can imagine they would say no to the avatar."

"Even with me being Fire Nation?"

"As long as you were standing for what was right. Obviously we wouldn't fight for the Fire Nation. The Kyoshi warriors are led by the avatar, but that doesn't mean our loyalty is blind."

"You've thought a lot about this."

"I'm going to be the next leader soon, I need to."

"How did you come to be the next leader?"

"I was chosen by the last group of warriors, as well as the group in training."

"Why you?"

"Leadership and combat skills."

"You're the best at combat?"

"Of the upcoming group, yes. I haven't seriously sprawled with Norowa, but I can't imagine I'd be a match for her, or many of the other official warriors, but compared to my peers I'm rarely bested."

Azula hopped off the tree. "Let's see how good you are then."

Suki looked up, eyes wide. "You want to dual?"

"I need to do some close-combat training, and I want to see what's so special about you warriors. You're representing them, so don't hold back. Don't worry about getting burned, I won't be using any bending. Close combat only."

Suki joined Azula on her feet.

"I might be representing the Kyoshi warriors, but you're representing the avatar, so don't hold back either. Hope you do well under pressure."

Azula smiled. "I do _best_ under pressure."

Suki returned the smile. "Let's see."

Suki raised her arms in defense. Azula wasn't familiar with the form, but she could tell the purpose of the pose. The Kyoshi style was very traditionally Earth Kingdom in nature. Suki would wait for Azula to make the first move, and wait until she saw an opening, then strike it as fast as possible. Suki's pose had no opening from the front, and if Azula wanted a hit, she'd have to create one. Azula looked at Suki's feet. They were spread wide, but loose. If she needed force she could steady them, but if she needed movement she was ready to move in any direction. Just from studying the initial form, Azula could tell why the Kyoshi warriors were considered a formidable force despite not being benders: their style was very competent.

Fortunately for Azula, she was beyond any one form. No matter how good it was, every fighting style has its weaknesses. Combat wasn't something you could master from going through forms and routines every day. It would make you formidable, but when faced with true talent and skill, any form will crumble. Azula had three plans ready now. Each one more likely to succeed than the last, but also at more risk.

Azula raced forward. Suki tensed her legs. Azula noticed, and knew which plan she would play. Azula took the bait and tried to land a blow on Suki's left side. Suki raised her arm to block the strike before it landed, but Azula sidestepped and grabbed Suki's arm as she moved it and locked their legs together before Suki could realize what she was happening. Azula threw her weight toward the ground, and Suki fell off balance with her. Once Azula felt Suki's feet leave the ground she jumped and twisted mid air, throwing Suki even harder on the ground. Azula knew from the moment she locked legs that she'd won. Her last plan was an instant win as long as she was able to do that, and was the only plan she had needed, it turned out.

Suki fell hard on the ground, and Azula landed on top of her, one arm raised, ready to land a brutal strike on her opponent. Suki groaned from the force of the fall, and slapped the ground. Azula got off, letting Suki roll on all fours and recover her breath, which had been knocked out of her.

When Suki did, Azula offered a hand. Suki shook off the defeat and accepted the help.

"You need to hide your motives better. The second you tensed up I knew you were planning to block. You were so focused on taking the force of a blow you thought was coming that you sacrificed defending against an attack you didn't see was coming, and I was able to use that to pull you down with almost no effort."

"How did you know I would block? I could have tensed up to parry or even strike first."

"It was the way you tensed. You shifted you left knee forwards a few degrees, but kept your right foot sideways. If you wanted to parry or attack you would have moved it straight to push into your strike, and kept your legs still."

"I barely moved, how did you notice that while charging, you didn't even look at my feet!"

"I saw the move from the bottom of my eye, and knew how it was positioned before. In a fight you want to keep eye contact with your opponent and take as much information with your peripherals as you can. You'd be surprised how much you can see without looking. If you don't you'll give away your intentions to any opponent who does lock eyes."

"Ok, I'll give it to you, you're good. Maybe even better than Norowa. Who trained you?"

Azula was reminded of what was bothering her before Suki had interrupted as the face of her father flashed through her mind before she could stop it.

"It doesn't matter. They're not teaching me anymore."

Suki must have noticed the hint in Azula's tone.

"Well they did a good job. I'm sure they'd be proud."

"How long have you been training?" Azula said, hoping to get the conversation back to a lighter topic.

"Since I was eight, so about… six years. You?"

"Ever since I can remember. As soon as I could walk really. By the time I was eight I was already extremely proficient. Two years ago I became a master. The youngest since my grandfather."

"Oh… I guess I shouldn't feel so bad about losing then. You're dedication to your training really shows."

"Thanks." Azula said. 'Dedication' wasn't the word she would have chosen. It's not as if anyone could become as strong as herself. She was born to be the most powerful firebender alive. It was the goal set for her by her father and grandfather before she was even born. It was the reason she existed.

Whether it was because of the avatar spirit or not, she _was_ a prodigy. There was no denying it. Only someone with mythical talent and skill would be able to wield blue fire, and as far as Azula knew, she was by far the youngest to be able to use such an ability, and judging by her training, she would soon master the technique. Ever since she had thought to help concentrate the blue fire through her fingertips, her fire had become even more potent, and used less energy than her normal technique.

Azula didn't think it was because she was the avatar that she was able to do what she could, at least with firebending. If anything, becoming the avatar has been a hindrance to her firebending skill.

"Azula?" Suki asked. Azula blinked and looked up.

"What?"

"I asked if you were coming to the festival. It'll be starting soon."

"Yeah, I'll be coming in a bit. You can go ahead."

"Okay. Just make sure you remember how to get back, this jungle gets confusing at night. I've seen people who've lived here for thirty years get lost for days."

"I'm good with directions, but thanks for the concern. And if I do get lost I can just use my bending for light and as a signal."

Suki nodded and left Azula alone.

Azula held up a finger, and clicked a small flame to life on her fingertip. She admired the way the blue light flicked in the wind, more stiff and forceful than it's orange counterpart would be.

The blue light spoke to her through it's small dance. "Prodigy." It told her. "And all that comes with it."

Azula frowned and flooded the flame with energy, enveloping it with a burst of blue that shot into the night sky.

 _Who trained you?_ Suki had asked.

Azula's mind went to her father, but he didn't train her in firebending. He trained her in something much more important. He taught her how to think, how to see the world, and she was still listening to him, despite having every reason not to.

She was the Avatar. People were beginning to respect her out of something other than fear. Her uncle was starting to trust her. She even had the first real friend of her life. But she wasn't happy. Everytime she thought of her old self, before being the avatar and learning what it meant, she felt anger, frustration, and hate. Not at her old ways, but the fact that her old ways had been easier and more fulfilling.

She _was_ a prodigy and royalty. That was supposed to mean that people would bow before her. They were supposed to know their place beneath her. Now she was expected to _serve_ the world to bring about some balance she didn't care about. It was wrong. _Something_ was wrong, and maybe it was her.

Azula finished her firebending routine, and was still full of energy. Azula decided to spend the extra energy on physical exercise. After twenty intense minutes or so, Azula felt the usual fatigue that marked the end of her training. She rested and shook the sweat from her hair and wiped it from her face. She headed back towards the village, feeling much better than she had before.

The twenty minutes of exercise might not have been the best decision, she thought to herself. What little sunlight there had been was now gone, and she was too tired to hurry back to the village. She'd likely be late to the celebration. The mountainous terrain didn't help to recover from the workout. After longer than she expected, she finally saw the village down in the small valley. There were hundreds of lights dancing around, and she could hear the excited crowd from the small mountain she stood on. Azula walked down the mountain, following a stream.

As the ground beneath her began to level, Azula heard a voice carry through the forest. It was too far to understand, but it sounded familiar. She followed the sound, which brought her to where the stream met with others and widened into a calm river.

Azula heard the voice more clearly now and recognized it as Sokka's. He was standing in a clearing near the river with another person she couldn't see in the dark. Azula stayed in the trees, curious as to what he was saying. She stayed still and listened.

"-fun, but I don't know. Now that I'm here it's kind of… scary."

A laugh rang through the forest. Azula recognized the voice.

"Is the big tough guy scared of water? Come on, this will be your only chance for a while. Besides, _you_ asked _me_. " Suki said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd be so dark."

"It's a new moon, of course it'd be dark. It's not dangerous, Sokka. We don't have any catgators or anything."

"Any what? It doesn't matter, that's not the thing… I can't actually swim."

"That's what you're worried about? Look, I'll show you."

Azula heard a yell and splash. She didn't have to look to tell that Suki had dragged Sokka into the water. Azula had no interest in eavesdropping anymore, and left to the village. A few villagers greeted her, but she brushed them off as she headed for her room. When she got there, she got in her bed.

The house's thin walls became much more noticeable with a cacophony of chatter and celebration outside. The pillow she had over her head helped, but not enough to satisfy her. She began wishing she had stayed to practice longer, because she had a nagging urge to burn the entire village down to stop the noise. A knock banged against the door. She ignored it, but the knock came again. Azula threw the pillow to the side and got up. She opened the door forcefully.

" _What?"_ She asked before bothering to look at who was there.

It took Azula a moment to recognize Norowa without her make-up.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Norowa asked.

"I was trying to."

"Can I bother you for a bit?"

Azula wanted to shut the door, but years of proper etiquette training stayed her hand.

"Fine." She said, walking to the table.

Norowa shut the door and joined her.

"What do you want?" Azula asked before Norowa could even sit.

"I want to know if I can go with you. I want to help you on your journey."

"I don't need your help. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Don't you even want to think about it?"

"I already have, and _you_ already have your answer."

"Think about it more. Your mentor might be wise, but he doesn't have as much knowledge and influence in the Earth Kingdom as I do."

"Influence? I'm the avatar. I have enough influence already."

"Maybe so, but I can still help protect you from anyone who might-"

"Protect me? A nonbender is going to protect the Avatar? How many times do I have to tell you I don't need your help."

Norowa slammed her fists on the table and stood up.

"Listen brat! I've trained for nearly twenty years in the style that _your_ past life taught the first warriors of Kyoshi! I don't know what's got you into such a bad mood, but you'd be a fool to turn down my help!"

Azula stood up herself and stared Norowa down. "I've seen your style already. It's cute and all, especially with your little outfits, but it's worthless. You could spend your whole life mastering your 'style' and I still wouldn't be impressed. True power is something you were born with; it's something _I_ was born with. It can't be learned from any style. Sure, you're good compared to all the other insignificant people on your island, but don't think for a second you even compare to me. I could take on your whole group with both hands tied behind my back."

Norowa seemed to debate on how to respond. She took a while, but finally relaxed her fists and looked at Azula with a calm face.

"I hope for your sake that you learn to control your temper. Not many are as forgiving as I am."

Norowa turned to leave. Azula didn't expect such a genuine response, and it made her even more angry at the woman.

"I don't need your forgiveness! You couldn't do anything even if you wanted!"

Norowa shut the door. Azula clenched her fists and slammed them against the table. She grabbed a cup and threw it at the door. It shattered into pieces, and did little to help her anger.

Azula was tempted to show Norowa the truth of her words. Azula now imagined burning the village down for a completely different reason. It wouldn't be hard. Just one good blast on each building would burn it to the ground. Norowa had no clue just how powerful Azula was. It was an insult to even suggest someone like Norowa could protect someone like herself.

The door opened, and Sokka looked in. His hair was wet, and his clothes were soaked.

"Azula?" Sokka called. He stepped inside the room. Azula saw he was holding his boots in his hand, and remembered the cup she had thrown. She stood to warn him, but his foot was already moving toward the ground.

Sokka yelled in pain and pulled his foot back. Azula went toward him and kicked all the shattered pieces into the corner. Blood was running down Sokka's foot. Azula helped him hop to the bath.

"Why the hell is there broken glass in the doorway?"

"Why the hell aren't you wearing your boots?"

"I didn't think there'd be _broken glass in our house_."

"Well I hope you learned your lesson."

They reached the bath, and Azula helped him left his foot into it. She turned on the water, and washed the blood off.

"How bad is it?" Sokka asked her.

Azula lifted his leg. There was a wide piece of glass stuck in the side of the bottom of his foot. It looked like it was about half an inch deep, maybe more.

"It could be worse." She said. She grabbed a piece of cloth from a drawer and came back.

"I'm going to take the glass out. It might hurt."

"Oh really? What makes you think that?"

Azula grabbed the piece firmly. Sokka winced.

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry yet, hurry up and get it out."

Azula tugged on the glass. It nudged out, and fresh blood dripped from the wound. She pulled with more force, and the glass slipped out. She dropped it on the side. It had been about three quarters of an inch deep. She looked at the cut. Blood poured out, but not enough to worry her. Azula wrapped the foot in the cloth.

"Wiggle your toes."

Sokka did so.

"Okay, it doesn't look like it did any real damage. It should be okay in a week, and you should be able to walk fairly normal in a few days."

"Lucky me." He said.

Azula tied off the cloth. It'd be better if they had bandages, but the rag would do for now.

"You really should look where you're stepping."

"You really shouldn't leave broken glass on the floor! I'm guessing you threw it after Norowa left?"

"How do you know she was here?"

"I ran into her as she left. She seemed really upset. What did you say to her?"

"I got angry and was really harsh. Honest, but still harsh."

"What did she do?"

"What?" Azula asked.

"To make you angry, what did she do?"

"Oh, it wasn't her really, it was… something else."

"Suki didn't make you angry, did she?"

"How do you know I talked to her?"

"Um, she mentioned it to me."

"Was this before or after you two made plans to go swimming together?"

"She told you about that?"

Azula shook her head. "No, I heard you two talking."

Sokka looked up at her. "What did- how much did you hear?"

"Nothing important. Don't worry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on you. Just remember it's not a good idea to fall for someone right now, especially when your traveling. You'll just distract yourself."

"Yeah… I kinda realized that." He said, lifting his foot. "Anyway, she told me it went well talking with you, so what made you mad?"

"It's nothing."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't."

Sokka nodded. He pulled himself up, avoiding any pressure on his injured foot. Azula helped him to their room.

"I would ask if you want to go out and join the party, but I guess I'm stuck here now."

"Too bad."

"I didn't think you'd actually want to go."

"I meant too bad for me that you're stuck here. I thought I was going to have some time alone."

"Funny."

"Better than your lame jokes."

"My jokes aren't lame."

"Maybe not to you, but 'I'm not a _fan_ 'of them" She mocked. Sokka sat down on his bed, and she went to hers.

"I think you secretly love them. Why else would you let me come with you. Jokes are really the only thing I have to offer you."

"You offer pretty good logic sometimes."

Azula turned to face the wall and go to sleep. A few minutes later she was interrupted.

"Hey Azula."

Azula sighed. "What is it? I'm trying to sleep."

"Me talking with Suki, that doesn't bother you, does it?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you do in your free time. I was just saying that you'll only set yourself up for disappointment, unless you plan on abandoning your family for good and staying behind to run off with a girl."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know; I was being sarcastic. Now shut up before I make you sleep outside."

A few second later, the door opened. Azula groaned as Iroh stumbled in the room. He laughed and fell onto his bed.

"Those Kyoshi Islanders know how to hold a celebration!" He said. "I haven't been to a celebration like that since… since..." Iroh began to snore.

Azula shook her head, then covered her ears with her pillow, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Earlier That Day  
**

Sokka knew he had walked into a trap before he felt the rope tighten around his ankle. What he didn't know was how much it would suck. It really, really sucked. It was painful, as he expected, but the humiliation was even worse. Walking into a trap and getting pulled into the air by your foot? That's embarrassing, but having that happen and then getting ambushed by a group of women? That was humiliating. He could deal with being out-performed by Azula, her being the avatar and all, but being threatened by non-bending girls? That was new, and he didn't like it.

After getting down, with Azula's help much to his annoyance, the group of women escorted them through the jungle to their village. The whole village turned up to see them being led like baby penguins. Of course they all wanted to talk about Azula. Sokka expected he'd be ignored by most of the people they met in favor of her. She _was_ the avatar, former princess of the fire nation, the only person alive who knew airbending, _and_ the only bender of blue fire. Pretty impressive compared to a non-bending outsider from the middle of snowy nowhere. Snowhere…

He looked through the crowd, and saw a group of girls in similar outfits to the kyoshi warriors, but they wore no makeup. The one in the front looked at him. He waved at her. She looked confused, which made him confused. He looked at the others in the crowd, and noticed they were all looking at him. The leader guy was to. Sokka apologized quickly and introduced himself, which seemed to be what the man was looking for. Sokka looked back at the girl, who was laughing at him. Great, now he would be known as the weird waving guy by everyone in the village.

After a short introduction the woman led them to the house they'd stay in. It wasn't huge, but it was nice and cozy. At least, more cozy than an igloo. After they settled in, Sokka was excited to go around the town to see what it was like. Azula was hesitant about staying, and didn't want him to go alone. He convinced her though and left. It wasn't that he didn't want her to come, really, but Azula wasn't the friendliest person, and Sokka didn't plan on just going to the market.

Sokka did look around the village market for a while. There was only one interesting store that sold weapons and armor, but not much that he wanted, and none that he could afford. He passed a large building, and saw inside the Kyoshi warriors, who were teaching the group of girls he'd seen earlier. They were flowing through multiple forms and technique in unison. One of the girls looked at him, the same he waved at. He freezed at the sight of her gaze, and, knowing it was a mistake, waved at her again. She smiled and waved back before going back to her training. Sokka left quickly.

As he finally bought some supplies, he kept an eye on the dojo. It took about half an hour, but the girls and warriors began leaving. Sokka looked for the girl, and saw her walk out with a few others. They stood outside the door for a bit talking, before the girl turned and waved goodbye to them. Sokka took the opportunity and approached her. She stopped when she noticed him.

"Hey, I'm Sokka." He said.

"I've heard." She said. "My name's Suki. Is there a reason you're following me?"

"What? I'm not- Why would-" Sokka stopped and cleared his throat. "So are you one of the Kyoshi warriors then?"

"Not yet. I'm still in training. I _will_ be the leader soon."

"The leader? That's… impressive. You guys are pretty strong for girls."

"For girls, huh? Pretty strange coming from someone traveling with the _girl_ avatar."

"Azula's different though, I mean, she's the avatar! You're all, well…"

"Non-benders?"

"Yeah, that."

"We're known throughout the world for our skill in combat. We were taught by the avatar! We're better than 'pretty strong.'"

"Okay, really strong. You know, I'm being taught by the avatar too. We've been training together for a few months. I've gotten pretty good."

"Really? Why don't we see how much she's taught you? Maybe I could learn a few things."

"Uh, sure, I guess I could."

"Let's go back to the dojo then, we wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea if they saw us fighting."

"Good thinking. That would look pretty bad, but don't worry, it's not like I'm going to go all out on you."

"Good to know." She said.

They went back to the dojo. It was much roomier inside than it looked, and the floor was soft. Suki stood a few feet away.

"Okay, come at me then."

Sokka nodded. He stepped toward her, going for her side. He saw her move, and felt a jab on the underside of his arm, then felt his feet get kicked from underneath him. He landed on the ground, which did it's job and softened the fall. Suki looked down at him.

"What happened?" She asked innocently.

Sokka began to understand what she was doing, and felt stupid for not seeing it before. He got back up.

"I was going easy. Just testing you."

"Oh, okay. Let's do it for real then."

"Yeah, no more going easy."

Sokka remembered what Azula had told him.

 _It's not going easy, it's strategy._ She had said. Learn your opponent's movements and counter them. Keep your eyes on your foes. The eyes gave away intent. Take things in from the peripherals. They see movement just as good as where your focus is. Don't make any unnecessary moves, they'll only give away what you're planning.

Sokka decided to put her advice into practice. He stared at Suki's eyes, looking for any sign of what she might do. She noticed the change in his attitude, and took a stance. She wasn't going to go easy either.

Sokka moved in again, aiming for the same place. Suki was surprised at the move, and Sokka saw her move in to counter. Sokka pulled back quickly. Suki narrowed her eyes, and began circling him. He moved around her as well, watching carefully from the corners of his eyes any movements that would tell him what she planned. Her hand moved forward. Sokka moved into it and grabbed, then kicked at her legs. Suki jumped, pushing on his arm to help propel her. Sokka pulled her back down. She stumbled as she landed hard, and Sokka grabbed her shoulder as she did and pushed her forward. Suki began to fall, and he let go of her arm to let her fall, but she surprised him by keeping hold though, and before he could stop it she used her weight to drag him down with her. He winced in pain as he landed on his back and felt her land on top of her. When he opened his eyes, her fist was hovering inches from his face. He tapped the ground, and she got up and offered him a hand.

She helped him to his feet and smiled.

"I'll admit it, you _are_ really good for someone with only a few months of training. If I was in your place I'd do much worse. If you keep it up you might catch up with me."

"Thanks. I underestimated you."

"Yeah, you did. You said the avatar was the one training you?"

"Yeah. I'm lucky if I can last ten seconds in a fight against her. And that's _with_ my weapons and her without her bending."

"You haven't had any other training?"

"No, only a few lessons from my father, but nothing serious. Why?"

"It's just remarkable that you were able to actually catch me off guard. Many of my team aren't able to do that often, and they've been training under the Warriors for years. Either you're a really fast learner, or Avatar Azula is a terrifyingly good fighter and teacher."

"Or a bit of both."

Suki smiled again. "Yeah, or a bit of both. How good is she as a fighter?"

"Very. Even when she isn't bending she can mess with me when I'm going all out. I've never even landed a real hit on her. Once she uses her bending though, even if it's just airbending to move faster, I'm not able to keep up with her at all."

"She sounds like Kyoshi. Avatar Kyoshi was the most formidable fighter the worlds ever known. Her bending was so powerful that she created this island herself by bending it away from the mainland."

"Woah, really? The entire island?" Sokka looked out a window, noticing how large and far the mountains stretched around them.

"If our history tells the truth, yes."

"Wow. So that's the power of the avatar, huh? To think of Azula having that much power… it's kind of scary. I've seen Azula angry a few times. If she lost her temper and… well, no one anywhere around her would be safe. It _is_ scary."

"You think she would misuse her abilities?"

"I don't know. She _was_ raised by a crazy killer who wanted to take over the world, and it shows sometimes. Although she's a lot different than she seems at first. Or maybe she isn't. She's complicated. I was with her for half a year during her training and I still don't get her sometimes. She gets in these moods where she'll be happy one moment but then you say one wrong thing and she snaps."

"In her defense, I think you just might not get girls in general."

"Maybe…" Sokka didn't want to admit how true that might be. The only girl he knew before Azula was his sister, and he didn't understand her at all either. He didn't think that was it though.

"Now that you say that," He said. "Maybe it'd be a good idea if you talked with her. She was feeling really uneasy about being here. The last time she was in the Earth Kingdom, she saved this guy using her firebending, and after she did he literally stabbed her in the back. She nearly died. I think that's why she's nervous. Maybe if you talked to her she'd see you aren't all trying to kill us."

"It would bee an honor."

"Try not to ask too much personal stuff. She gets moody when you mention anything to do with her family."

"I'll keep that in mind. Is she still at the guest home?"

"Either that or off somewhere training. She usually practices bending when she has the free time."

"I'll go talk to her then. It was nice meeting you, Sokka."

"Before you go, I wanted to ask something else."

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out later? Maybe go swimming or something? I've never had the chance to do something like that. Where I'm from getting in the water is a death sentence."

Suki laughed. "Sounds fun, I'll see you then." She turned to leave.

"I'm looking forward to it!" He said, receiving a wave goodbye in return.

Sokka slapped his forehead. What was that supposed to mean? It was true, but once it came out it just sounded creepy and desperate. Now that he was thinking clearly, he wondered how he was supposed to even swim; he'd never done it before. Though how hard could it be? If something as fat and dumb as a tiger seal could do it then surely he could pick it up quickly.

* * *

Jora awoke to the same icy roof as before. At first she thought she was alone in the large igloo, but after looking around, she saw Piandao looking at her.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I had to."

Piandao frowned. "You don't _have_ to do anything. I remember you gave me a chance when I told you about my birth parents. Why not give her the same chance? Is it simply because her eyes remind you of where she comes from?"

"She's his granddaughter. His blood runs through her."

"The blood of Avatar Roku does as well."

"Roku?"

"Yes, he's her great-grandfather."

"You didn't tell me that."

"It's not something I can tell just anyone."

"You still should have told me."

"I didn't think you would try to kill her! You've always hated the Fire Nation, but to attack a child? You've become as wicked as the ones you hate."

Jora didn't try to defend herself. She knew what she had done was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. If she had the chance, she would do it again.

"So you hate me now too?"

"No, I don't hate you. I'm sad, and disappointed that you would do such a thing, but I believe that you can make up for it. That's the only reason you're alive now."

"What?"

"'What?' You attacked the avatar, Jora! Most of the village didn't trust you _before!_ You show up, seemingly back from the dead after nearly fifty years. There's whispers of dark spirits and curses. Then you go and do something as stupid and reckless as this. You've been given a second chance, Jora. I don't know why, but you have. Does your life mean that little to you?"

"A second chance? A second chance at what? Everything I had is gone! The Fire Nation took it from me! I don't have a life anymore."

Piandao paused. "You need to decide on what you're going to do, Jora. If you can't put aside this blind hatred for the Fire Nation, I won't be able to help you any longer, nor will I want to."

"Why even help me now?"

"Because I know you're a good person. Not always, and not in every way, but good nonetheless. You helped me when we were young, for no reason other then it was the right thing to do. Consider this me repaying that debt. I won't be repaying it again. Stay in here until I come back, unless you wish to be killed. There's soup over the fire if you're hungry."

Piandao turned and walked away. He paused at the exit.

"I thought you should know, if you even care about it now, your son Lau is alive. He's married, and has a daughter who recently turned ten years old. If you ever wish to meet them, I suggest reevaluating what's important to you and acting accordingly." He said before leaving her alone.

Jora laid down and took his advice.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait; life can get in the way of things sometimes. Yall know how it is. I should be back to a monthly schedule now, though. Also sorry for this giant monstrosity of a chapter. I wanted to cut it a bit shorter (which I did, the original draft was a good 5,000 or so words longer) but I felt cutting any more than this would make the flow feel wonky. I already have the draft for the next chapter finished, so that one should be coming out within the next few weeks.  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Moving Away

**Previously…**

 **Jora awakes after being healed, but immediately attacks Azula, fully intending on killing her. Azula wards off the attack, but decides to leave earlier than planned. Ty Lee stays behind while Sokka joins Azula and Iroh on their journey to have Azula master the other elements and find a way to stop the mysterious force that's threatening to destroy the spirit world.**

 **The three stop to rest on Kyoshi Island, and are met by the Kyoshi Warriors. The warriors lead Azula's group to their village, where they learn no one there has been told about the war's end. The village is partially skeptical, but decide to throw a festival to celebrate the end of the war.**

 **Azula goes off by herself to train, while Sokka meets with one of the warriors in training, Suki. Sokka convinces her to talk to Azula, and the two girls end up testing each other's skill. Azula easily outskills Suki, and Suki unwittingly upsets Azula. Later that night the village celebrates the end of the war.**

 **Not wanting to talk to anyone, and certainly not in a mood to celebrate, Azula goes to the temporary home she is staying in to try to sleep. She is interrupted by the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors: Norowa, who wishes to come with Azula on her journey. Azula snaps at Norowa, and the two get into a bitter argument. Norowa leaves, and in her anger Azula throws a glass at the door.**

 **Sokka comes in moments later, and steps on one of the shards. Azula forgets her anger and helps him.**

 **Back at the South, Katara prepares to head to the Northern Water Tribe with the healers who came to help Jora so she can learn waterbending. Ty Lee, upset at how her past friend left without even a goodbye, goes with her.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 2: Self_

 _Chapter 27: Moving Away_

Azula wasn't eager to get ready to leave in the morning. Not because she wanted to stay, which she didn't, but because she knew she would have to talk to Norowa. Sokka had already limped away to fix up their supplies to Zara. It was only her and her uncle. She was sitting on a table, tossing bits of her food in the air for Mimoto to catch.

Iroh noticed her wasting time, which wasn't something she often did. He sat down next to her, and offered her a cup of tea.

"Last chance to have any for a few days." He told her.

Azula looked down at the murky drink, and hesitantly took it. She wasn't averse to tea, but she didn't revere it like her uncle seemed to. She took a sip, and tasted what she expected: a really strong bitter flavor. If her uncle wasn't looking, she'd have spit it out, but instead she forced herself to drink the horrible liquid, then put the cup down on the table. She had no intention of picking it up again.

"There's something bothering you." He stated.

Azula almost chuckled. "You've just started to notice? For a former general you're pretty slow."

"I mean something recent. I know there's more, but normally you hide it better than you are now."

"It doesn't matter. It's none of your business anyway."

"Of course it's my business." Iroh said.

Azula sighed and leaned back. She prepared for the whole, 'I'm your uncle and care about you.' speech again. Instead, her uncle surprised her.

"I could have stayed with Zuko and counselled him after you helped me, instead I came to help _you_. I stayed at the south, waiting, not knowing if you'd even come back. If something is bothering you this much it'll affect your training, which will affect our mission. I didn't do all this to be left in the dark when somethings wrong. If I can help, it's just as much in your interest as it is mine to let me."

Azula knew he was right, and she also knew that he knew she knew it. He must have decided to try a more direct and forceful approach to mentoring her, like his brother had done. Azula much preferred it over his concerned uncle facade. It felt honest, at least.

"It's about Norowa. She came in last night and asked to help us during our traveling. Obviously I said no, but I… I was a little bit rude. I think I may have soured my relationship with the warriors."

"Then you already know what you have to do."

"Yeah, but knowing what to do and doing it aren't the same. I don't even know if I can. It's not like I said anything untrue."

"The truth can be insulting, and even cruel if worded to be. There's ways to tell a harsh truth without being insulting."

"How would you apologize?"

Iroh was quiet for a moment. "I would lay down my regrets before the ones I've wronged."

"But how exactly would you ask?"

"Ask? Ask what?"

"For them to forgive you."

"I wouldn't. The point of an apology shouldn't be to seek forgiveness, it should be to express that you regret your actions. If you apologize with the goal of being forgiven, you aren't truly apologizing. You would just be seeking something for yourself."

"I don't know if I do regret it."

"Then why let it bother you?"

"Because it might affect me later if I need their help."

Iroh took a sip of tea. Azula continued to ignore hers.

"You said you don't know if you regret it. Why don't you?" Iroh asked.

"Because I don't see how I did anything wrong."

"You don't think being rude is wrong?"

"Not when it's to someone like her."

"What do you mean someone like her?"

"Someone beneath me. She's important here, but I'm still royalty _and_ the avatar. I don't owe her anything. She should know her place and have listened to me when I told her no. Disagreeing with me was more insulting than what _I_ said."

Iroh sat back, and was quiet for a while. Azula went back to throwing pieces of fruit in the air, watching the lemur snatch them quickly as they fell.

Iroh stood up and looked outside. He called her over. Azula threw the rest of the fruit to Mimo and looked out the window.

"What is it?" She asked.

Iroh pointed. "Notice anything there?"

Azula followed where he pointed, and saw Sokka struggling to tie off the remaining bags to Zara's saddle.

"You mean the idiot in blue who can't tie a knot right?"

"His bandaged foot, to be specific. He was limping this morning, and his foot was wrapped up. I thought he hurt himself during the celebration, until I noticed the glass left in the corner, and the blood trail on the floor. I very much doubt he could bandage his own foot so well, but you have some training in aid from your academy, if I remember correctly."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that he's water tribe. Compared to us you could say his ways are primitive, and he doesn't even have the gift of bending, yet when he was injured it seems to me you tended to him. You showed humility to him, despite your obvious status differences. Why would you say Norowa doesn't deserve that same humility when she is an accomplished women and leader of the well-known Kyoshi Warriors?"

"That's different."

"Why?"

"I know him. He's a friend."

"And why do you consider him a friend?"

"He helped me when he didn't need to." Azula knew what Iroh was going to say to her as she spoke.

"And Norowa offered to do the same." She said for him.

Iroh nodded. "A friendship rarely appears in front of you, Azula. Most take time to grow, but they never will if you don't let them."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you shouldn't be so prideful. Pride is not always a bad thing, but it is like strong wine: a little too much and you will end up making a fool of yourself, and suffer the shame that it brings with it."

"I've earned it, though! I spent every day of my life getting to where I'm at. Why shouldn't I be proud?"

"Because pride leads to arrogance, and arrogance leads only to unhappiness and death."

The door opened, cutting off any chance of her responding. Sokka looked at the two of them.

"Stuff is all tied down. If you have anything else to do, now's the time."

Iroh looked at her, and she groaned.

"Yeah, fine. You win." Azula got up and walked past Sokka. "I'll be back in a bit."

Azula walked quickly to Maito's home at the end of the village. She didn't know if Norowa lived there, but it was the best guess she had. She knocked on the door, and Maito answered.

"Avatar? I thought you were leaving?"

"I am. Where's Norowa?"

"She's here, you wish to speak to her?"

"I would, yes."

"I'll call for her. Do you want to come inside?"

"Thank you, but I'd rather just wait here."

"As you wish."

Azula stood by the door, wondering what she would say and how she would say it. She wasn't one to apologize, and certainly not to someone she hardly knew.

The door opened, and Norowa walked out, closing it behind her.

"Avatar." She greeted shortly.

Azula avoided the woman's gaze. She stared past Norowa to the door.

"What I said last night was true, but that doesn't make it right. I was rude and disrespectful. I have no excuse for what I did, and I'm sorry."

"I am as well. It isn't my place to be demanding anything of you. I should have respected your decision and judgement. You had every right to get upset, even if you were a bit rude."

Azula looked up in surprise.

"That being said," Norowa continued, "I'm glad you came. You might be more mature than I gave you credit for. If at any time you need me or the other Kyoshi warriors, we'll be here."

"I'll likely take you up on that offer in a year or so."

"Are you expecting trouble?"

Azula nodded. "We are, but it's nothing you should worry about right now."

"Then whenever we should worry about it, let us know. Goodbye, Avatar."

Azula nodded and left. She was relieved at how smoothly her apology went. It wasn't half as difficult as she imagined.

Sokka and Iroh were waiting for her on Zara. She climbed up the saddle and took the reins. Azula looked back at her two companions.

"We have everything?"

"All ready." Sokka said.

Azula whipped the reins, and watched the village grow smaller as they climbed the air.

Azula turned back. "Where to next, Uncle?"

"We have some options this time. We can go to Omashu, or we can push a little further and stay in one of the colonies on the coast. It's up to you."

Azula thought about it. "We have a mission. In less than two years we need to have all the nations come together to help stop whatever it is destroying the spirit world. To do that we need as many friends as we can."

Iroh smiled.

"But," she continued, "I need to master the elements and learn more about being the avatar. If I'm going to be asking the world for help then I'll have to help them, and I can do that much better once my training is finished. We'll make for the North as quickly as we can. The only stops from now on will be to rest. I asked Zara and he thinks he can make it in six days with two stops, maybe sooner."

Iroh nodded approvingly.

Sokka leaned back. "Then let's ride the wind then... literally."

Azula rolled her eyes as she turned around and took the reins.

* * *

It took Jora nearly an hour to appreciate the feeling of flying in the air. She'd been on her ground her whole life, and the last time she met a flying creature was not pleasant at all. The flying bison he called Jasmine was a much different creature however, and after seeing it wasn't interested in eating her, she joined Piandao on top of its' saddle. There was another bison that trailed behind them, Ginseng, Jasmine's mate. Jora didn't know how Piandao had found a flying bison, but she didn't question him about it. There were weirder things going on.

After she attacked Azula, Jora was left alone for an entire day to think about the revelation Piandao had told her. She still had something here for her, and she intended to go back to it. Tao was gone, but her child was alive, and she owed it to both of them to see him. She told Piandao her plan to go see him, and soon after they had left.

Now, Jora was watching the sea give way to land, as they quickly approached her old home of Goa Ling. The trees moved in a blur beneath them, and in the distance the town grew larger as they moved in closer. The bison landed in the forest a few minute hike away from the town. Jora climbed down from it, and was joined by Piandao. They said nothing as they made for the town.

The town was much larger than she remembered, to the point where it seemed more like a large city. Not as big as Ba Sing Se, but still large in its own right.

"I'll be staying at an inn. I won't bother you on your stay, but just know that the white lotus has deemed you my responsibility. Until we find out why you're here, I would greatly appreciate if you kept a low profile."

Jora nodded. "Where am I supposed to stay?"

"With your family, if all goes well."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we can leave… I'm sure it will go smoothly. It is strange, what has happened to you, but the lives of Avatars are not known to be normal. For all we know this isn't the first time something like this has happened. The avatar is rumored to be over ten thousand years old or more. Our records only reach around a thousand back. Most of your history is shrouded in legend."

"That should make me feel better, but even ignoring my age, I haven't seen him in fifty years. He grew up not knowing his mother…"

"You did what you had to in order to ensure the world he lived in was safe."

"I failed."

" _We_ failed. But we're still here. Azulon and Ozai aren't."

"Ozai? Oh, yeah, the other one. I forgot for a second. Do you think she'd forgive me?"

"Azula? WIth her track record, I can't say. She's a very cold and calculating person, though she does seem a bit different of late. I wouldn't worry about her. She has many other problems to face right now, as do we."

"Yeah, you're right… Focus on what's in front of us. Worked last time, didn't it?"

Piandao chuckled. "It could have gone much worse, all things considered."

The town now had a much larger stone wall around its perimeter, but she and Piandao were let in fairly quickly when they explained they were visiting family. Despite its change, the town was mostly the same. It had the feel of a miniature reverse Ba Sing Se, where the inner parts of the city were like she remembered, rugged and unpolished, but near the outskirts, the town became more polished and proper.

She walked with Piandao to his inn, where they parted ways. Now that she was here, Jora was actually feeling nervous. She was no stranger to that, considering she had been in plenty of battles and life-or-death situations, but this was a different kind of nervous. Her life might not be at stake, but in a way, something even more important to her was, though she couldn't really elaborate her feelings more than that.

The streets bustled with people of all ages, but large groups of teens cut through the walkways, chattering about all sorts of things. It reminded Jora of her own time here, which reminded her of something else. She followed the familiar path she had took nearly every day after her courses were through, and stood facing her old home.

She was surprised at how much it looked the same, and in fact, it looked untouched save for cleaning.

Jora opened the fence to the small home. Her hand grazed across unfamiliar metal on the wooden gate, and she pulled it back. There was a bronze plaque on the gate. Jora took a moment to read it.

 _Residence of Avatar Jora._

 _No entry unless permitted or payed._

 _Please respect this historical landmark, thank you._

Jora felt a sense of vertigo. "Historical landmark." She repeated out loud. To her, she'd been here not three years ago, living happy with Tao, and a child in her arms.

Jora walked past the gate and into the home, the door was locked. She went around back, and checked the windows. They were all locked. Jora cupped her hands around one and looked in. The inside seemed to be just as Tao had left it, down to the glasses he always left on the table every night.

"I'll wash them out tomorrow." He would always tell her, knowing full well she would clean up after him anyway.

Jora leaned back, wondering why she thought coming here would be a good idea. It was much too early for her to see this. She wasn't ready for it yet. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready.

Not knowing what to do, Jora walked aimlessly around the town. Before the day was over, she knew she would have to face Lao, but right now, she couldn't. Seeing her old home had taken too much out of her. She didn't want to break down when seeing her son, a complete stranger.

One of the group of teens walked past her, and Jora heard whispers of a fight, which made her remember some of her favorite times before getting with Tao. Jora looked back at the group, and called after them.

"Hey, what were you saying just now? I overheard you mention a fight."

The rest of the group looked to the one who seemed the oldest, the one who mentioned the fight.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"And who's I?"

"Uhh, Jia. I used to live here a while back. Is Geode still around?"

Some of the boys stifled laughs. The older one looked confused.

"'G' what? We never heard of something like that."

Jora ignored the punks attitude. "It's probably known as something else now, secret underground fighting club, lots of brawling and earthbending. Ring any bells?"

The older kid smirked. "I might know something about that."

Jora forced a smile back, wishing she was in school again when she could legally beat assholes like this into the ground.

"Well can you tell me where it's at now, and when it starts?"

He looked back at his friends, and with a bigger smirk looked back at her. "Since you wanna know, how about I tell you, and in return you show us those boulders of yours."

Jora reached forward and pulled the kid up by the front of his shirt.

"How about you tell me, and I don't beat your sleazy ass into the ground!"

The punk tried getting free, but realized it was pointless.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you. It's south of town, about five minutes out, there's a big barren hill with a cave, just knock and they'll let you in. It's starting in about ten minutes."

Jora dropped the kid. And began walking back south. The hill the boy talked about was easy to find. It was more of a small mountain than a hill. Jora went into the small cave on the side of it, and knocked. A few seconds later, a small slit in the wall opened up. A pair of eyes looked at her from inside.

"You here for E.B.A?" A voice asked.

Jora didn't know what that meant, but assumed it was what she was looking for.

"Yeah, I am."

"You alone?"

"I am."

"That'll be fifteen copper."

"Fifteen copper?" Jora said in surprise. There was never a price to enter before.

"Yeah, fifteen copper. If you don't have it then get lost."

"I have it, just hold on." Jora fished through her bag and pulled out the coins.

A small bowl formed on the rock. Jora dumped the coins in, and the bowl sank back into the stone. Shortly after, a doorway opened in the rock nearby.

"Enjoy the show." The man said, as the slit closed.

Jora walked through the doorway, which closed behind her. The cave sloped down, and was lit by lanterns. After a short walk, the cave opened up into a huge chamber that made her gasp. GEODE had always been a small group of maybe a hundred people, but now there was an entire arena filled with a thousand spectators or more.

The path led her down the stadium. She was obviously late, but surprisingly there was plenty of room down below the first few rows. Jora took a seat. It seemed to be some sort of break from whatever was happening, as the stage below was being cleared out.

"Hey, lady! You probably shouldn't sit there." A man's voice said behind her. She turned to face him. He was young, a few years more so than her.

"Why not?"

"Thing's can get pretty wild, and when that happens rocks will go flying. Sometimes they fly a bit too far."

Jora looked around, and noticed some of the stadium was damaged and cracked around her. She took the man's advice and got up to look for another seat.

"You can sit here if you want." The man said, scooting over. "The place is pretty packed right now."

Jora was hesitant, but she didn't see any other place to sit. She accepted the offer.

"You look familiar." He said. "Do I know you?"

"I doubt it." Jora said with a laugh.

"This your first time here?"

"Sort of. I used to come when I was younger, but things are a bit different now."

"That'd be because of Xin Fu. He's the guy that runs this place. Before he came it was real exclusive, or at least that's what I heard. How'd you get in?"

"Uh, my father brought me." She said.

"Huh, seems like a cool guy. Anyway, since Xin Fu took over, he's made it more open to the public. He's made a whole competition out of it, actually. Some of the best earthbenders around compete here to show their stuff. Twice a year he holds tournaments. There's the Earth Rumble, which he started about four years ago. That's the big one now. You get something like three hundred gold pieces for winning; it's insane. Then there's the smaller one, Earth Quake, which has been around a lot longer. That's this one."

"What's the prize for this one?"

"About a hundred gold. Still a lot. Also almost anyone can compete in this one, but in order to compete in Earth Rumble you have to get to the quarter-finals of Earth Quake."

"Huh. Weird. How far along is the tournament."

"We're still in the first rounds. Lots of newcomers this year."

"So how many people know about this?"

"At least ten times the amount that's here. Me and my friends always talk about it."

"I'm not sure how I like it. When I was here before it was more like a big family. This feels so cold and… sold out."

"Sure sounds like it used to be a lot different. My names Jian by the way." The man said, offering a hand.

Jora took it. "Jia." She said.

"Huh, that's-" Jian looked down at the stage. "Oh! Nevermind, next match is starting!"

Jora looked down, and saw a tall man with long black hair walk into the middle of platform. He struck the ground with his foot, and the ground lifted up beneath him.

"Welcome back! Today we have a very rare fight between two newcomers. Which one will be progressing to the next round? Will it be the madman, the crazy: YUNSHI!"

A platform of rock jutted out towards the stage, and the wall opened and revealed a long skinny man, who ran out onto the stage on all fours. The wall shut behind him as he reached the left of the stage and beat his chest with his fists as he howled in the air, foam dripping from his mouth.

Jora was put off by the gross display.

"Not all the fighters are like that, right?" She asked Jian.

"Not most of them. It's just a gimmick usually." He said.

The announcer continued. "Or will the winner be the unsuspecting, the sneaky: THE BLIND BANDIT!"

The wall opened again, and this time a small girl walked out. The crowd was noticeably more quiet, and a few boos rang out.

"Is that little girl going to fight?" Jora asked.

"I don't know. There's been some young fighters, and a few girls, but I've never heard of something like this. But Xin Fu wouldn't just let a little girl fight, if she's in it's because she's proved she's capable. She must be really good for her age or something."

Jora looked closer at the girl, who stood at the right of the stage and put her arms up, waving to the crowd to cheer her on. As she did, Jora saw her eyes.

"Woah, I think she's really blind."

Jian looked closer too, then said, "Nah. It's probably some trick. A little girl is one thing, but a blind one? That'd be insane."

The crowd died down quickly into hushed chatter. The announcer continued again.

"You all know the rules! Get your opponent out of the ring by any means necessary! Let the match begin!"

The man kicked the ground, and the platform fell. He walked to the side and launched himself off. Shortly after he left, a gong sounded.

The crazed looking man charged the girl, running on all fours. The girl stood still, not even looking at the man, if she even could. The man lurched forward, and threw his arm forward. A chunk of the ground near him broke off and flew towards the girl. She brought her hands up and sidestepped the rock as it hurled past her. The girl returned to her position, kicking her foot as she did.

The ground in front of the man rose suddenly into a rock wall, and a split second later the wall flung toward him and tossed him into the air. He landed far outside the stage. The gong sounded as the man fell on the ground. The blind bandit won.

"How did she do that? Is it always that fast?" Jora asked Jian.

"No, hardly ever. She's good. I don't know how, but she is."

The crowd roared in applause at the surprise, and the girl gave a few waves to the crowd before leaving the stage. The announcer came out a few minutes later.

"What a shocking turn of events! Was it just luck, or is the Blind Bandit good enough to make it far?"

The announcer continued on, introducing the next fight. None of the rest of the fights of the evening were as surprising as the first however, and Jora found herself thinking about how a young girl could be so talented at bending, and if she really was blind or not. The last fight ended a few hours later.

"Thank you all for coming! Tune in next week, where we will find out who makes it to the quarterfinals of Earth Quake Twelve!" The announcer said, before walking off stage.

"You waiting for something?" Jian asked her as he stood to leave.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to the guy in charge."

"Xin Fu? What for?"

"Just ask him a few things about the changes."

"I don't know if you can just go talk to him."

"I can try."

"You could, yeah…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You aren't going to ask to compete are you?"

"Huh? No, I can't bend. I'm a good fighter, but I don't know if I'd be able to get someone out of the ring."

"Oh, well maybe I could help you talk to him. No offense, but you don't really know much about this place or how it works."

"Okay, lead the way then, Mr. Useful." Jora said, gesturing him to lead.

Jian walked ahead and down towards the stage. There was a small opening that led down to between the stage and stadium. They went down, and followed where the announcer had left. The path was small at first, but widened, and eventually led to a dead end. Jian banged on the wall a few times, and moments later the wall dropped into the ground.

A large room was unveiled, and inside it were dozens of bags lying around. One of the bags was on the table, where the announcer was counting copper and silver coins.

"Who are you?" He asked, not even looking at them.

"I'm Jora, where's Xin Fu?"

The man looked shock as he looked up, then sneered. "Is this a joke? _I'm_ Xin Fu. I say it every week."

"Sorry, she's new." Jian said.

"Obviously. So? What do you want? I'm busy; hurry it up."

"I was wondering how you came to be in charge of this place." Jora said.

"What?"

"The last I heard this place was run by a man named Uan, before he went to fight in a war he left a man named Hirsho in charge."

"That was fifty years ago. How does someone your age know something like that?"

"My father was a member." Jora lied. "I was wondering how it became… this."

"I think you should leave.."

"This group is a part of the history of this town, and you're turning it into a money-making scheme. Does anyone even know about the old code? Or did you pay off all the members so they'd leave you alone?" Jora asked, staring him down.

Xin Fu stood. "Get out. Now."

He kicked the ground, and the floor beneath Jora pushed her back into the hall along with Jian. The wall rose up behind them.

"Asshole!" Jora yelled, kicking the wall. "Uan would be rolling in his grave if he saw this…" She muttered.

"Isn't that the guy you said ran this place fifty years ago? How do you- Who are you? Why'd you lie to me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's nothing personal. Thanks for the help though." She told him before turning and walking away.

She heard hurried steps follow her. "How do you know that guy Uan if he left fifty years ago?"

"I don't know him."

"Then why'd you talk like you do? Are you his grand- wait, you said your name was Jora?"

Jora stopped. Did she say that?

"Wait, you aren't… no way. How could…"

Jora turned away from him and walked ahead. "Whatever you're thinking, I don't know what you're talking about. My name's Jia."

"You said Jora, and you look just like she does in the painting. I know who you are!"

Jora stopped. Was her secret out so soon? Would she even be able to visit her family now?

"You're Jora's granddaughter, aren't you!" Jian finished.

Jora wanted to let out a sigh of relief. Instead she put a finger to her lips and turned.

"Shh! Don't say it so loud. Yes, okay? Don't tell anyone."

"Who not?"

"I just don't like the kind of attention it brings. Especially here."

"I won't tell anyone then. So are you a Beifong? Rumours say Lao is her son, but he and his family always denied it. People say he secretly has a daughter. Are you her?"

"No, I've never been to Gaoling until earlier today."

"Sounds like something a secret Beifong would say."

Jora stopped and glared at him.

"Sorry." He said. "Just joking. So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Just looking around."

"Do you want to get some dinner together?"

"I don't know if I have time. I'm supposed to meet up with someone later."

"Oh… Like a guy person or…?"

"Family."

"Oh, good. I mean, uh, dinner won't take long. There's this place that has really fast service, it won't be more than an hour. It'll be fun. My treat."

"I guess I could use some food. Fine, as long as you promise not to mention who I am."

"Not a word." He said happily.

Jian told Jora about Gaoling while they headed to the restaurant. Everytime he asked something about her she avoided it until he realized she wasn't going to answer. By the time they were sitting down Jora began regretting agreeing to come. Not because Jian was bad company, but because she knew she only came to put off meeting Lao. Jian noticed her mood.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, just not looking forward to meeting that family I mentioned."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. It's been a while since I've seen them, and I didn't really leave on good terms."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. Family is important."

"That's why I'm nervous. I put my family to the side."

"Not anymore. You came to see them, right?"

"I'm not sure that will be enough for them."

"It will be if they're a family worth being a part of."

"Speaking of families, you said something about the Beifongs, who are they?" Jora asked, hoping to learn something about her son.

"You don't know who the Beifongs are? They're the richest family in town. Just one couple now. Lao and his wife Poppy. Not many people see them, and even fewer know much about them. From what I've heard they're really reclusive. They don't like going out or doing anything really. Kind of strange folk."

"Seems like it…" She agreed.

"So how do you know so much about the E.B.A?"

"The what?"

"Earth Bending Arena?"

"Oh, that. My father told me stories about it when his mother was in it. I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want you to know about my grandmother."

Jian lowered his voice. "So how is it? Being her granddaughter? Do you have any special powers or something?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Do you ever think of meeting the new Avatar? I heard it was the princess of the Fire Nation. Ironic, isn't it? They spend so long looking for the Avatar and she was right there. Also heard that she went to the spirit world to learn airbending. The only airbender in the world being Fire Nation Royalty. Pretty messed up, really."

"Why would I want to meet her?"

"Isn't the Avatar the reincarnation of the last one? Seeing her would almost be like seeing your grandmother, wouldn't it?"

"I don't think it works like that."

After finishing a refreshingly not-gross meal, Jora was still nervous about seeing Lao. Jian helped to distract her, but not as much as she would have liked. He paid for their meal, despite her insistence to pay her share, then followed her outside.

"Thanks." Jora told him.

"It's nothing, I make plenty."

"What do you do?"

"I work at the smithy here in town."

"Really? I was an apprentice to a blacksmith for years."

"That's strange. They were okay with training a girl?"

"I was a bit different than most."

"Seems you still are. In a good way, I mean." He cleared his throat. "You look worried. Still nervous about meeting up with your family?"

"It's that obvious?"

Jian nodded. "Want to talk about it? Might help."

"No, it's too complicated to explain."

"Okay, I'm not going to try to force you, I just thought you might want to. Where you staying at?"

"The inn over near the east edge of town."

"I have a few guest rooms at my place. If you want you can stay there for a few nights if you need."

"Oh, I already paid at the inn, but thanks."

"Just offering. I wasn't trying to be weird or anything."

"It's fine, I didn't take it that way."

They stopped at a fork in the path.

"Good… I guess I'll see you around, then. Or are you leaving soon?"

"I'm not sure. It all really depends on how the family visit goes. If it goes poorly I'll probably be heading out tomorrow."

"Hopefully it goes well then. I enjoyed hanging out. Maybe we could go see the next rounds of Earth Quake together next week?"

"I'd like to, really. But I can't see myself staying here for a whole week. I have a lot of things to do."

Jian smiled. "Well if I don't see you again, good luck."

"Thanks. I'll stop by the smithy sometime if it goes well."

Jora said goodbye and began the walk to the Beifong estate.

Jian watched as Jora left. He knew there was something strange about her. The way she talked, and her mannerisms, reminded him of his own parents, not a young woman. She also lied about her name and how she knew about the fighting club. All that mixed with the fact that her name was Jora made him really suspicious. He never heard of Avatar Jora ever having more than one kid.

Jian followed the path until he came to where he was headed: Avatar Jora's old home. Jian knew there was a painting of her somewhere inside. He looked around, then took out a lockpick. Jian had always been fascinated by metal work, including locks. This was the first time he was actually using the skill for anything other than a hobby, but he didn't feel that guilty. He wasn't going to steal anything, he just wanted to see if he was right. Jian doubted he was. It didn't make sense. No matter how weird the situation seemed, if what he thought was true it'd be much stranger.

The door popped open, and Jian slipped inside. He looked around, and found the painting on a shelf. He took it down and studied it carefully. His suspicion began to grow. The girl in this painting seemed much happier, and wore a nice green wedding dress, but beside that she looked identical. The painter even captured the barely noticeable scar on her lip. It _was_ the same Jora. There was no granddaughter of Avatar Jora. Jora _was_ Avatar Jora. But how?

A noise came from behind him. He turned around, and saw something dark blur toward him before he felt a searing pain, then nothing.

Jora recognized the place instantly. Beside the front gate, which now was decorated by a flying boar painted on stone above it, everything was the same. Jora used the knocker, and shortly later a guard popped up over the gate and looked down at her.

"What business do you have here?" He asked.

"I've come on family business regarding Lao."

"What family business?"

"Tell him it's about the bamboo and lotus."

The guard nodded and left.

Jora looked around the fence. Even after more than two years, at least in her time, she still wasn't prepared to be back here. Of everything she had lost, her family had been the worst. She'd never stopped to truly think about what it was she lost. She couldn't have. Back then there was too much else to worry about. She didn't think about never coming back. Now she was back, but it was too late to matter.

The gate opened. A guard gestured for her to follow.

"Lao is willing to see you."

Jora followed him. The guard led her into the home, and she was taken to the main hall. He stood by the door.

"They are waiting inside for you."

Jora nodded and opened the door. She noticed immediately that the room was empty save for decorations on the walls, and two seats that overlooked the room. On one was a woman she didn't know, maybe thirty-five or forty years old. On the other was a man that looked slightly like Tao, only older with a split mustache that hung to his chin. Jora felt a slight connection, but it wasn't like what she had hoped for.

"Hi." She said, not sure what else to say.

"Who are you?" Lao asked.

Jora glanced at the guards.

"They are sworn to secrecy, do not mind them. Speak freely. How do you know of my parents' garden plants?"

"My name is Jora. Tao's widow."

"Impossible. How dare you come in here and claim such… absurdities!"

"I'm not lying. I came here to see the only thing I still have from my past life. Your grandmother Lila was the one who told me when he died. I wanted to stay, but I had a responsibility to try to help the world."

The woman next to Lao look concerned, but waited to see how he would react.

"You can't be. How could… How do you know my grandmother's name, and my parent's garden? What sort of spying have you done? And for what reason?"

"I'm not a spy. I was there. Tao was interrogated by General Nozkov to find out where I was. I went to save him, but I couldn't. I didn't find out he died until I woke up three days later. Lila was the one who told me. I left to fight the Fire Nation, and I told her to tell you that leaving you was the hardest decision of my life, and that I loved you more than anything in the world, and that the only reason I left was to stop the people who would try to hurt you to get to me, like they did with your father."

Lao squinted, then stood up and stepped down from the seat. He approached her, studying her features.

"No one could know about that… and you look just like her, but how?" He asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remembered was being killed by Azulon. Then I woke up in the snow a few weeks ago and find out it's been fifty years, but for me not a day had gone by. To me, the last time I saw you was two years ago, and you were barely learning to walk."

"But the cycle…"

"The cycle continued, but I don't know how. No one does. The first thing I decided when I heard you were alive was to come see you. I'm sorry I'm late. Fifty years late."

Lao lowered his eyes. He was quiet for a minute. She waited for him to speak.

"It is late. I'm afraid it's _too_ late. There's no son waiting for you here. My mother has been dead to me for all my life. I'm an aging man now. I have no need for a mother."

Jora nodded. "I didn't come to be a mother to you. I know it's too late for that. I came to learn more about you. If not a mother, perhaps I can still be family."

Lao smiled. "I'd be happy to speak more with you. But first let's get a meal fixed up."

"Oh, I just ate, I couldn't…" Jora said.

"Nonsense." The woman said, getting off her own seat. "There's always room for dessert. We'll have some coco-creme pie that not even a full stomach could say no to. I'm sure Toph would love that. Just wait until you meet her. She's the most darling girl you'll ever know."

"This is my wife, Poppy." Lao introduced.

Poppy bowed. "It's a strange way to meet, but I've heard stranger claims folk have made to become a Beifong when coming after our estate. Although this is by far the strangest one that is true."

"We'll tell everyone that you're Poppy's niece. I'm sure you don't want word getting out who you truly are." Lao said.

"No, I don't. Not until I figure out what's going on."

Lao snapped her fingers, and the guards brought out a long table for them, then four chairs. Poppy took a seat, and Jora did as well. Lao sent a guard for his daughter and sat down.

"So, how are things now?" She asked.

"Business is going well." Lao said. "As you can notice by some of the changes to the estate."

"I did notice some."

"Have you explored around town at all? I'm sure things are a lot different than you remember."

"Some things are, but my old house is still here."

Lao nodded. "It's a tourist attraction now, I'm afraid."

"I went to the old fight club. Or the new one I guess."

"Fight club? Are you talking about Xin Fu's horrid money grab?"

"That's the one."

"We'd never go to such a brutal uncivilized event. You enjoy that kind of thing?"

"You're a lot like you dad. He hated it too, but yeah I enjoy it."

"I can't see why you do, but then again, I was raised a Beifong. What do you think of that kind of thing, dear?"

"Oh I wouldn't enjoy seeing something like that." Poppy said.

"To each their own." Jora said. "It's gotten really popular though, and some of the fighters are really talented. I saw one fighter today who was a little-"

The door behind her opened. Poppy stood up and went to it. Jora looked back, and felt a shock run through her body.

Poppy took the girl's hand and guided her to her seat.

"This is my niece, your cousin"

The girl's head lifted quickly, as if something surprised her. She quickly recovered and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Toph."

"Jia." Jora said.

Lao saw the look of shock on Jora's face, but misunderstood what surprised her.

"It's been hard for all of us dealing with her blindness." He said, "but Toph doesn't let it get her down, do you?"

Toph shook her head.

Jora started to see what was going on. Somehow Toph had learned earthbending, and must have began sneaking out to see the fights. She didn't think Lao or Poppy knew about it, and thought it wise not to mention anything.

"So how old are you, Toph?" Jora asked.

"Ten." She answered.

"Do you go to school here in town?"

Poppy shook her head. "Oh no, we don't want her going out. It's much too dangerous out there for her. We have one of the best teachers in Gaoling who will soon be teaching her privately."

"Speaking of earthbending," Lao said, "what were you saying about that earthbending club you went to today Jia?"

Jora saw Toph and Poppy's heads snap up.

"Earthbending club? What earthbending club?" Toph asked.

Poppy looked at Lao. "It's nothing. Your father shouldn't have brought it up. There's no need for talk of such things at a dinner table."

The doors opened again, and the servants brought out slices of pie for them, which Jora only ate out of courtesy. The conversation went on about normal topics, but Jora was only half paying attention. Her mind was focused on wondering about Toph's double life, as she was sure Toph was wondering if Jora knew her secret.

The conversation went on as normal. Jora asked how things were, and got boring long explanations that she didn't really care too much about. A few times she was asked about where she was from and would talk about how things were when she was younger at Ba Sing Se.

Toph was dismissed after they all finished their meal, and after another hour and a half of more honest conversation they were all feeling drained.

"It's been nice meeting you, Jora. Are you staying here in town?"

"Actually, if it's okay by you, I was hoping to stay the night here. Maybe a bit longer, depending on how things go..."

Lao looked to Poppy, then back at her.

"There'd be no issue that I can see. We'll have a servant show you to the guest room."

Jora bowed, and was led to her room.

* * *

"You need to stop worrying so much."

"How? The Earth King is starting to regret the deal. They're demanding too much from us as retribution for the war. The Fire Nation is wealthy, but there's no excuse for the amount the king is asking for now. They want us to help pay for expenses caused by a flood we had nothing to do with."

"Zuko, the Earth King is just making empty threats. He's trying to take advantage of you. Don't let him. Stick to what everyone agreed on. We pay for their repairs and for the colonies, that's it."

"What if it isn't an empty threat? I should risk reigniting the war over gold?"

"Gold is what keeps our nation healthy and strong. If you keep spending at this rate we'll be running a deficit this year. That hasn't happened in twelve years."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I'm the daughter of a successful businessman. I was _forced_ to know this stuff. Gold isn't the most important thing in life, but it helps keep the things that _are_ important safe. Stop giving them what they ask for. It won't be good for us if you don't."

Mai watched as Zuko looked over the message once again. He put it down and and tapped his fingers on the table.

"Okay. I'll deny the request, but I'll offer to send troops to help with construction where needed. That should show we mean to help, without showing that we bow to their demands."

Mai nodded. It was better than paying, for sure, but it would still cost them a lot to move enough soldiers to help. She didn't bring that up though. Zuko was stubborn sometimes, and often she learned she had to leave wiggle room with their discussions. As long as he denied any further requests his plan would still be much less of a loss for the Fire Nation.

"Any news about the disappearances in that village?"

"Wugou? Nothing. The investigators haven't turned up anything."

"If they don't find anything by the end of the week dismiss them."

"I'll make sure they get the message." She said, making a note of it.

Zuko thanked and dismissed her. She bowed and left. As soon as she stepped out from the room a messenger approached her.

"Ma'am. There's someone in the hall waiting for you."

"Who?"

"You're father. He implores you to hear him out."

Mai left to the main hall. Her father stood alone, looking at a painting on the wall.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Her father turned to face her.

"I hear you are working as a direct advisor to Fire Lord Zuko. Judging by the economy and business world, it seems your not doing too bad. I'm proud. More than I have a right to be."

"If that's what you came to say then you can go."

"That isn't what I came to say. I came to offer you something."

"I don't need anything from you."

"No, you don't. Not from me."

Mai looked at her father's expression closely. He didn't look sorry for anything.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I know you. You're smart, like me. Maybe smarter than your brother was. I have an offer that will interest you, if you're truly my blood."

"Spit it out already."

"He has feelings for you, doesn't he? I can sense the tension there was when he came to our home. Not to mention the length he went to to take you from me."

"Something which both Mother and I are grateful for."

Her father frowned. "I said that you weren't doing that bad a job as advisor, but I think you can do more. Much more. Lord Zuko believes the war was costing too much. In a sense he's right, but we both know that war can be _very_ profitable if managed correctly. Maybe not for the starving, but business? It doesn't need food. It just needs space, demand, and purpose. War can do that."

"You want me to convince him to go to war? He'll never do that."

"Maybe not, but _he_ doesn't have to."

"What?"

"Neither of you are of age to be formally married, but he can be betrothed, and that would place you as his closest able relative. As Fire Lady, you will be the only contendant to the throne, should any... _ill fortune_ befall our Lord."

Mai stepped closer to her father and pulled a knife from her sleeve. "Go away. Right now. If I even see your face again the Fire Lord will be told of your scheming and you'll be executed for treason. And that's if I manage not to kill you on sight."

"I only want what's best for our family."

"You want what's best for yourself. We aren't family. Not anymore. Now go."

"Mai, please. I know you don't understand now, but I want this for you. I swear it."

"I said leave."

Ukano nodded, then gave a small quick bow before leaving. Mai went back to the throne room and opened the doors. Zuko looked up from his meeting with some officials she didn't bother to look at. She approached and knelt before him.

"What's important enough for you to interrupt my council?" He asked.

"That information is for your ears only, my lord, but I can tell you that it is important."

Zuko looked at her for a while, then looked back at the men in the room.

"Leave us for now. I'll call for your return." He said.

Mai waited for the men to leave, then stood up when it was just the two of them.

"I hate that official posing." She complained.

"I know." He said. "What is it?"

"My father."

Zuko sat up. "What about him?"

"He came here. He offered a plan to betray you for the throne. His punishment is for you to decide."

"He conspired to kill me is what you're saying?" Zuko asked. Mai nodded.

"The punishment for that is death. Is that what you want for him?"

"His fate is up to you."

Zuko was quiet for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and tapped his fingers on the arm of the throne. "He'll be banished from the capital. He deserves death, but I don't want to kill your father. You might come to regret it."

"Even if he's banished, he might pose a threat."

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle any threat. Banishment is my punishment, but the reason shall remain between us. That's my decision."

"If that's what you want."

Mai bowed and turned.

"Mai." Zuko called. She turned back.

"What is it?"

"Can we talk for a second?" He asked. He stepped off the throne, ceased the fire that separated them, and sat down on the council table.

"And I mean _actually_ talk. Like we used to. No Fire Lord, no anything like that. Just two friends talking."

Mai smiled. "Idiot, if you ever wanted you could just ask."

Zuko returned the smile. "I've been a bit busy."

"I can tell. You look awful. You really should sleep more."

"How can I sleep with- never mind. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Living like a princess almost. Besides the work, of course, but that's better than being bored all day. It's kind of interesting to know what's going on everywhere."

"That's good, and your mother? I've heard she's doing well."

"Last I asked she said she was honored to be working here. She always pretended to be into all the business stuff like Father, but she seems happier now."

"Good. If she needs anything, let me know. Make sure she knows she's not a slave too. All servants are welcome to do whatever they wish in their free time. I'm not my father. If she's a minute late to her duties I'm not going to throw her in prison."

"I know, Zuko. By the way, you're doing the Fire Lord stuff again."

Zuko shook his head. "Sorry. Piandao told me Azula's heading to the Northern Water Tribe."

"You know I don't care about that. Azula could have never came back for all I cared."

"I have just as much reason to hate her, Mai. She can change."

"Maybe for awhile, but she'll never stop being Azula. She's a manipulative control freak who'd do anything for power. Of course she'll act nice when everyone's helping her become stronger."

"We'll find out eventually." Zuko laid his head on the table. "I want a vacation."

"Maybe you _could_ do with a break. You've been having back to back meetings and counsels for months. Not to mention the mess with the colony treaties."

"Please _don't_ mention it."

"I'm serious. You need to slow down and take your time. You're the Firelord, yeah, but you're also still just fourteen. You need more than three hours of sleep."

"I'm getting six!" Zuko said defensively.

"Zuko I can see your candles lit at two in the morning."

Zuko rested his head down again. "Fine, so I'm not getting much sleep, but it's for good reason."

Mai approached and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You'd better serve your people if you served yourself too."

"You sound like Iroh."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good. Let's go to Ember Island."

"Let's?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I would just leave you here did you?"

"I just didn't think about it."

"You do almost as much as I do. If I deserve one so do you."

"Who's going to fill in for you?"

"I'll find someone capable I can trust. There's plenty who know what I expect by now. If I'm going on vacation you are to. That's the deal."

"Then I'll take it. I'm just worried about my father. He seemed… unhinged. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I know he did love us. He just has a lot of problems. Having us leave him must have made him snap."

"Don't start blaming yourself. As someone who is an expert on blaming yourself for things your father did I can tell you it isn't your fault. Sometimes people just aren't good for you, even family."

Mai nodded, and Zuko continued.

"Let's go soon. I'll find someone tomorrow and we can be at Ember Island in a few days. Some time away from all this will clear our heads."

Mai nodded, sat down herself, and layed her own head on the table. She didn't realize how much she wanted a vacation until it was presented to her. Most of her life she was bored out of her mind, but the last year as Zuko's advisor had been so full of problems and work that she hadn't had any time to slow down. Weirder to her still was that in a strange way she _liked_ the work she was doing, or at the very least she liked helping Zuko deal with all of it.

She bumped his hand with hers, and he took it. They very rarely had time to talk about their relationship, and even less time to enjoy it. In fact, this was the first time in over a week since she'd even touched him.

Mai was looking forward to their trip even more.


	28. Chapter 28: Lost and Found

**Previously…**

 **Azula attempts to fix her relationship with Norowa, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, after lashing out at her. Norowa accepts Azula's apology, and the two separate on good terms.**

 **Jora goes to Gaoling with Piandao to meet her now much older son: Lao Beifong. While she is putting it off, she hears about an underground bending tournament, and assumes it's GEODE. She discovers it's a new group run by Xin Fu for profit. She confronts him about corrupting the spirit of the tradition of the underground fight club. After being kicked out, she goes to dinner with a young man she met there. After they eat, he goes back to her old home, now a historic museum, and sees an old painting of her, confirming his suspicion that she is in fact Avatar Jora. Right after, he is struck by an unseen object.**

 **Jora goes to the Beifong residence, and convinces Lao that she is his mother. He lets her stay, and calls for his daughter, Toph. Jora recognises Toph as one of the fighters from the tournament, but decides to keep quiet about it.**

 **Mai sees her father for the first time since leaving her home, and he insinuates she should marry Zuko and then kill him in order to take the throne. She forces him to leave, and tells Zuko of his plan of treason. Zuko, instead of ordering him to be executed, decides to banish him, since he doesn't want to kill Mai's own father. Mai notices the effects of the stress being Fire Lord is having on Zuko, and suggests he should take a break. He agrees, and they make plans to have a vacation soon.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 2: Self_

 _Chapter 28: Lost_

Jora hadn't finished unpacking before she heard a voice at the doorway.

"Before you ask me any questions: who are you? Really?"

Jora turned to face Toph, who was staring right past her, though Jora had an uneasy feeling that the the young girl could see her quite well.

"What?" She asked, not sure why Toph doubted her identity. She hadn't said anything that would hint at who she really was.

"My mother doesn't lie to me often, but she lied when she said you were her niece, so who are you?"

"Why would she lie about that?"

"What are you, stupid? That's what _I'm_ asking."

"How are you so sure she was lying?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me the truth."

"I'm just family come to visit." She said honestly.

Toph relaxed a bit. "Maybe you are family, but you aren't who she said you were."

"How do you know that?" She asked again. "I answered you, so I think I deserve to know."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone else."

"I won't."

"I can tell by if she's lying by feeling it."

"What do you mean feel it?"

"I answered your question so answer mine now. Who are you?"

Jora didn't know how Toph was able to tell, but she didn't see a point in keeping her in the dark.

"It's a long story, and if I tell you you can't tell anyone else."

"Not like I have anyone to tell anyway."

Jora told Toph who she was. She explained how she had fell into the future after thinking she died, and how she woke up in the southern tribe, but skipped the part where she attacked Azula. She told Toph that she wanted to visit her family, since it was the only thing that was still connected to her now. Toph's face through the story was one of shock, but not disbelief.

"So you're my grandma?"

"I guess so. How did you know you're mother lied?"

"It's something I learned. Follow me and I'll show you."

Toph left the room, and Jora followed her outside. Toph stopped halfway to the wall surrounding the estate.

"Pick up that rock next to you and throw it anywhere."

Jora looked on the ground and saw a small rock.

"How did you-"

"Just throw it."

Jora turned and threw the rock far to their left. It barely cleared the wall, landing somewhere she couldn't see.

Toph pointed right where it had flew. "Not that bad of a throw."

"How can you see?"

"The same way I knew my mom was lying. I can feel the things around me through my bending. I can feel you move, and even feel the beat of your heart, or the wind blowing on the leaf of that tree." She pointed at a tall tree near the wall.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I was taught."

"Your parents?"

Toph tisked. "You saw how they treat me. They don't know me at all. When I was six I ran away, and found a cave where a few badgermoles live. _They_ showed me how to earthbend. They were born blind, like I was, and they use their bending to see, so I learned it too. It took me a while to get it, but now it's as natural as you looking around with your eyes. Just a few months ago I learned to tell when my parents or the servants lie by listening to their heart or twitches."

"You seem like you're a really talented bender. How did you get into the Earth Quake tournament?"

"I got in by showing them I could actually bend. They didn't believe me at first. You should have seen the look on their faces. I couldn't, but it was probably really funny. Did you know who I was when you went there?"

"No, I went because I used to be apart of the fighting club when I lived here. So what made _you_ want to fight?"

"I don't know. It's fun and I'm good at it."

"You really are related to me." Jora said. "Just be careful. I don't like the guy whose in charge there."

"I'm not worried. I can handle myself."

"You should be worried, even if you are as good as you think."

"What about you? I doubt you're ever worried, since you're the avatar and all."

Jora felt a sting of embarrassment. She didn't want to admit that she knew less about bending then a ten year old.

Toph cocked her head. "You are worried, aren't you? Can't you fight?"

"I can fight, very well at that, but I don't know how to bend."

"You never knew anyone to teach you?"

"It's the cycle. The bender before me was fire nation. Somehow I must be related to an airbender or something, because that's how the cycle goes. That means I have to learn airbending to master any other element, but no one in the wor-" Jora stopped. How didn't she realize it sooner?

"No one in the world knows airbending?" Toph finished for her.

"Actually, there is one, but I-"

"Shh!" Toph held up a hand. "Someone's coming."

"Who, a servant?"

"No, someone from outside. They're at the gate."

Sure enough, only seconds later a loud knock banged from the gate.

The guard looked to see who it was as Jora and Toph walked over. Jora heard him talking as they got close.

"There's no Jora here, you've got the wrong place."

"Excuse me, can I see who's there?" Jora asked the guard, he shrugged and moved. Jora peered through the slider.

"Jian? What are you doing here?" She asked loudly.

"You know him?" The guard asked. Jora ignored him.

"Jora! I need your help!"

Jora opened the gate, despite the guards protest. Jian came in. He looked worried.

"I can't explain right now, but it has to do with Xin Fu. Please, I need you to come with me."

Jora looked at Toph, who looked confused, but not suspicious.

"What is it?" Jora asked.

"I think he's looking for you. You must have really pissed him off. I think you're in danger."

The guard spoke up. "Please, this is one of the most secure places in town. No one is in danger here."

"Xin Fu has just as much money and influence as the Beifongs do. I wouldn't be so sure."

Jora turned to Toph.

"Tell your parents I had to leave. I don't want to drag any of you into my problems."

Toph pulled Jora to the side.

"Let me come with you. If it's both of us we could kick that Xin Fu guy into the dirt. We could even take over the arena and get rich!" She said.

"Okay, first off, you're already rich. Second, I'm not taking you with me. This guy could have hired a dozen assassins for all I know. It's too dangerous. I don't doubt that you're a good bender, but I've already gotten my family into trouble once, I can't let it happen again. So stay here."

Toph lowered her head. "Fine, I'll stay."

Jora turned back and headed out the gate with Jian.

"How did you find out Xin Fu is looking for me?"

"After you left, I followed you to see where you were heading." He saw the disturbed look on her face. "Not for any creepy reasons, I just wanted to know if you really were related to the Beifong's. But anyways it's a good thing I did, because someone else was following you too. They circled the place a few times and left. I think I recognized him as one of Xin Fu's guys."

"It's still kinda weird, but thanks for telling me."

Jian stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Here." He said, giving it to her. "When you're alone read this. It'll help."

Jora put it in her pocket. "What is it?"

"You'll find out." His eyes darted to the side "By the way, I'm sorry."

Azula turned, and the ground in front and behind her lifted up and trapped her in a tent of earth.

"Hey! What the hell! Jian!"

The earth grabbed her feet, and the walls lowered. She glimpsed a silvery blur then was looking through bars. Jian was standing by Xin Fu.

"Thanks for the help, boy. Here's something for your cooperation." Xin Fu said, giving Jian a pouch of coin.

Jian took it, and glanced at Jora before turning to leave. She kicked the cage, but it didn't budge.

The cage lifted up, and Jora fell on her back. The steel slammed against her, then she felt it lurch forward. She was on a cart somewhere. The top of the cage was hanging off the side, which gave her a good view of the ground.

She yelled, but knew it would do nothing. Jora twisted to get comfortable, and felt something in her pocket. She remembered the envelope, pulled it out, and opened it.

For a second she was confused. All the envelope had in it was a bunch of red sheets. Then she realized what it was for. She tore a piece off and threw it outside. Jian must have been forced to turn her in, and this was the only way for him to help her.

* * *

The warm air was gone now, and was replaced again by cold frigid air that burned her lungs with every breath. The sturdy earth was now loose snow and slippery ice. The only saving grace was that the sun would be here for months to come.

What was more important than any of that, though, was that she was one step closer to learning waterbending.

Two men stood to greet them when they landed. The one in front was younger, and reminded Azula a bit of Sokka's father, only colder. He gave off an air of someone who was ready to fight at any moment. The older man behind him looked more dignified, but had his own aura of competence that surrounded him. If Azula had to choose, she would guess that he was the stronger of the two.

The man in front stepped forward to meet them.

"Avatar Azula, I presume? We've had word of your arrival, but we weren't aware you were traveling with a member of our sister tribe." He looked at Sokka. "Judging by your age, I assume you're Hakoda's boy?"

"You know my dad?"

"Not personally, no, although with the war gone that will hopefully change. Soon we'll be sending benders to help rebuild the south to its past glory. Perhaps I may go with them for a while. But that's a bit ahead of us. You're the one Pakku has told me about?" He asked Iroh.

Iroh nodded and bowed. "I'm honored to be welcomed here."

"The honor is mine. I am Arnook, chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Unfortunately, I can't promise that my people will not hold any prejudice against you. I will, however, promise to punish anyone who mistreats you as harshly as if you were my own family."

The old man stepped forward. "I as well." He looked down at Azula. "I wouldn't normally instruct a woman, as per our customs, but we make an exception for the Avatar. Prove that you are worth it and I will have no qualms." He turned to Sokka. "As for you, boy, I hope our sister tribe's chief-son knows how to act. Try not to shame your father during your stay."

"This is Pakku." Arnook said, "He is the greatest waterbender of our tribe. Though he can be a bit strict at times."

"That's perfectly fine by me." Azula said to Pakku, "I do best under pressure. Hopefully you're as good a teacher as you think."

"Hopefully you're a better student then you are a guest. You start tomorrow at sunrise." Pakku retorted before walking away. Azula was already liking him.

"We'll be having a feast to welcome you tonight. We haven't had much to celebrate in a long time, and we could use with a lift of mood."

A girl who looked around Azula's age approached them. Her white hair stood out from the usual dark hair of the water tribe. From the way she walked, along with her clothes and jewelry, Azula assumed she was Chief Arnook's daughter.

Arnook confirmed her suspicions as he greeted her.

"This is my daughter, Yue."

"You're the Avatar everyone's talking about then?"

"Oh, am I popular here?" Azula said smugly.

"Only a little. Rumours have been around for weeks that you were going to come here for your training. It's an honor to finally meet you."

"Yue, why don't you show the Avatar and her friend the city. I have some things I wish to discuss with Koto."

Yue nodded. "Follow me then." She said to Sokka and Azula.

Azula looked back at Iroh and Arnook. she didn't like being in the dark about anything, but she figured Iroh would tell her about the discussion later. She doubted it was anything important anyway, at least not for her.

"So I know you're Azula, but who are you?" Yue asked Sokka.

"Sokka."

"And you're from the south, right?"

Sokka nodded.

"You must have it pretty rough, then. I sometimes think it's bad here, but from what I heard you have it much worse then we do."

"It can be pretty hard, yeah. But we've done better recently. Since the war ended our village has gotten about three time's its old size. We don't even have to sleep in groups anymore."

"That's good news. Some of the benders here are planning to-"

"Restore the south to its former glory, we got it. Your father told us already." Azula interjected.

"But it's still good news." Sokka said. He looked back at Yue. "What about here? It couldn't have been easy fending off against them for so long? How did you manage that?"

"Well we always had the advantage with the weather, but…"

Azula stopped listening to the conversation. She focused on learning the layout of the city as they walked through it. A large river system ran throughout the entire city, flowing from the large palace at the very back. Boats went to and from using the rivers as a roadway. Despite being much larger and more beautiful, Azula found the north to be much more boring then even the south. All the buildings were the same style and color. No street stood out from the others. Even the furniture inside the houses were made of ice.

Yue and Sokka talked, and Azula ignored them, all the way to the palace. Azula was relieved when Yue told them she had to leave to help prepare for the celebration. A servant greeted them at the palace entrance, and asked them to come in. Azula glanced back at the city. It looked unbelievably large from her elevated viewpoint, but at the same time it looked empty and small. She was already getting real sick of ice again.

* * *

Ty Lee awoke to the sound of waves and worried whispers. It took her mind a few seconds to decipher the sounds and translate them into anything meaningful. The voices she heard belonged to the old healer.

"Check again. We can't run out here!" The old woman said.

"I don't need to check again! I've checked five times. It's all gone!" Said a younger man's voice. He was the only warrior that had come from the north.

"How could you lose it! That was your _only_ _duty_!"

"I _didn't_ lose it! The bag was next to me the entire time."

"Then what happened to our food? Did a tiger seal steal it while you weren't looking?"

"I don't know I had it right next to me! There's no way something took it. It's like it all disappeared."

Ty Lee stayed lying down. She wasn't sure if Katara was up, but if she was she was staying quiet as well.

"You know what we have to do now. The Earth Kingdom is too far away." The old woman said again.

"We are _not_ taking the south's last bender, a child, to the Fire Nation. Why did we even take this route? You know what they did to her mother. Hell, you know what they did to your son!"

"Of course I know!" She snapped. "I know damn well more than you... but we have no choice. I don't like it any more than you do. We'll go there, go to the nearest village, get supplies, and leave."

"We're _not_ taking her to a fire nation village. We'd stick out like soot in snow!"

"What would you rather do? Starve? Die in the middle of the ocean?"

Ty Lee sat up.

"I can go." She said quietly.

The old healer jumped a little. "How long have you been listening?"

"A while."

The lady gave her a kind smile. "Don't worry, dear. Let us figure it out. There's no need for you to do anything."

"I still have some of my old clothes. I could go to a village alone and get any supplies we need."

The man looked at the old lady. "It's the safest bet we have. The girl _is_ Fire Nation. She'll be perfectly safe with _them_."

Ty Lee didn't miss the obvious tone he used, but she ignored it.

"I suppose it's the best choice." The woman said. "Are you sure you want to dear?"

"I've lived my whole life in the Fire Nation. I'm not worried much."

"Okay, then we'll head to land and should be there sometime tomorrow. I'll make a list of everything we'll need. You get some rest."

Ty Lee nodded and went to sleep. She had forgotten how much fear her nation had caused in the world. It was one of the reasons she didn't mind helping in the south. It wasn't at all her fault what happened to them, obviously, but she still wanted to show them that not everyone in the Fire Nation was bad. Most of them didn't even know the truth of the war. Ty Lee certainly didn't expect the water tribe to be filled with nice people. She was told they were mindless savages who had no morals.

It was a hope of hers that someday none of the nations would fear the others. Was that how things were before the war? Were all four nations friends? Did the Air Nomads visit the Fire Nation, not knowing that the people they were with would someday kill them all? The thought scared her. If it happened so abruptly to them, maybe it could happen to anyone.

Ty Lee turned to her side and looked to the cot next to her, where Katara slept, whose mother was killed in front of her. Would Ty Lee be able to look at things the same way if it was her? Could Ty Lee even become friends with Katara if she saw a waterbender kill _her_ mother? She didn't think she could. She couldn't even forgive Azula for all her bullying, even when Azula's life was on the line. Maybe the people from the Fire Nation were bad after all.

The rest of the night moved slowly for Ty Lee. Her mind filled itself with useless thoughts and wouldn't stop. It was a relief when Katara finally sat up and yawned.

"Finally you wake up." Ty Lee said, sitting up herself.

"How long have you been up?" Katara mumbled.

"A few hours." She said, getting a confused look in return. "Something woke me up in the middle of the night."

"What was it? Another nightmare or something?"

"No, not like that, I heard that old healer woman talking to the man."

"Yugoda and Arrluk? What were they talking about?"

"I was half-asleep for most of it, but something happened to our food. All of it's gone."

"What! How? What are we going to eat?"

"Calm down, we won't starve. We're stopping by a village soon to get some."

"In the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it? You did come here before."

"That was different. I wasn't thinking straight then. I was too angry."

"Well relax, you don't have to actually go to any village. I told them I could go alone. I still have some of my old clothes to wear."

"I guess if you're okay with that… I'm surprised you forgot Yugoda and Arrluk's names. You're normally good with names. You knew everyone in the village after a few days."

"I've just been distracted is all."

"Are you still upset about what happened with Azula."

"A bit, yeah."

"She was probably just angry. You said it yourself she does dumb stuff when she's mad. She probably just forgot to say goodbye. It's not like she said it to anyone else."

"I know."

Admittedly, she wasn't that upset anymore about Azula. She knew Azula, and shouldn't have expected much else from her. What bothered her was that Sokka had almost completely ignored her too. She didn't tell Katara that for two reasons: the first of course being that Sokka was her brother, and the second was that it sounded stupid.

She didn't even really like Sokka that much. Yeah, he was cute, but there were cuter guys out there. It was the fact that he didn't even seem to notice her. She wasn't used to guys ignoring her. Ever since she could remember she'd been the girl that boys paid attention to. Mai was the quiet one, Azula was the leader, and she was the cute one. That's how it always was. Until Mai they left behind.

No, that wasn't fair. Mai was with Zuko, who was now the Fire Lord, and Azula was the Avatar. It was Ty Lee who was left behind. Her friends were important, and she was just a nobody. She didn't even get any attention to distract her from that fact anymore.

They docked on the beach of an island. Ty Lee wasn't too sure where they were, but she guessed it was somewhere near Ember Island. She _did_ know that this _wasn't_ Ember Island. The sand was too coarse and rough. The sand on Ember Island was white and smooth. Hopefully this island had a village nearby. Some islands didn't have any.

The group headed into the forest. They would all stick together until they found a path. Unfortunately for them, and their stomachs, it took them until sundown to find one. Yugoda looked down the path, wondering what to do.

"Well, Ty Lee, the choice is yours, since you are the one who is going. Do you want to head out now, or wait until the morning?"

Ty Lee wasn't sure. She could definitely walk more, but she didn't know how far the path went until it reached a village. For all she knew it could have been days away. The path was worn, and looked to be used regularly, which was a good sign. They'd already gone one day without food. If they didn't get some soon they might be in trouble.

"I'll go now. The sooner we eat the better."

"Okay, take the list," Yugoda said, handing her a rolled up parchment, "and here's the coin."

Yugoda handed her a pouch. Ty Lee looked inside, and saw blue circular coins.

"Umm, I don't know if they'll accept this…"

Yugoda and Arrluk shared a worried glance.

"It's all we have." She said.

"I'll try then. If they don't take it I'll just figure something out."

"Don't you get yourself into trouble, now."

"I won't." She said to Yogoda, then thought to herself, _Unless I have to._

"Okay."

Arrluk took out his knife and cut a mark on a nearby tree, then cut off a branch and stuck it in the ground right to the side of the path.

"We'll stay here, so when you come back look out for this and that mark." He told her, pointing to the branch.

She nodded, and looked at Katara.

"I'll see you soon then."

Katara hugged her goodbye. "Be careful, and don't get lost."

"I won't. Don't eat any weird plants if you get hungry, and definitely don't eat any frogs, a lot of them are poisonous. Also if you hear any loud howling it's prob-"

"We'll be fine." Arrluk said. "We'll wait for you to comeback. I'm not foolish enough to let anyone eat anything we're not familiar with, and I know the sound of a predator. You just have to worry about yourself."

Ty Lee nodded again, and made her way down the path.

Shortly after leaving, the night grew dark. Just a few minutes later, the moon began to shine, and bathed the forest in pale light. She looked up. The moon hovered above, round and bright. It must have wanted to help her, because it shined so much light that Ty Lee could see as well as if the path was candle-lit.

Ty Lee stopped, and grew scared. She hadn't stopped because she was scared; she was scared because she stopped, and didn't know why.

She turned back, and her legs began to move slowly. One after the other. She didn't know why, and she wasn't doing it. She fought back, but that only caused her legs to flare up in pain. It felt like someone had hooks all through her legs and pulled on them. The second she stopped fighting the pain eased to an ache. She wanted to scream, but not even her mouth listened to her. The only thing she could move were her eyes.

Her legs stopped. A pressure she hadn't been aware of stopped, and she regained control. The sudden change was unexpected, and caused her to fall down. She heard footsteps approaching fast behind her. She twisted, and saw Katara.

"What are you doing here? What was that?"

"What was what? Are you okay?"

Ty Lee stood up and moved around. She felt fine.

"I- I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just stopped, then started moving, but it wasn't me."

Katara looked confused. "Maybe you're just tired. You've been walking all day, maybe you should just come back and wait until tomor-"

"No. I can do it. I want to."

Katara still looked concerned. "Okay, if you say."

"Why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to give you this." Katara reached behind her neck and took off her necklace. She looked at it for a few seconds, then held it out.

"If they don't take the coin, maybe you can sell this for something."

"I can't do that. You're mother-"

"I know. Just take it. Please? If you don't have to then you can just bring it back."

Ty Lee took the necklace. "Are you sure?"

Katara nodded. "Mom gave her life to stop the Fire Nation from taking me. She wouldn't want me to die for her necklace, even if it means a lot to me. I'm going back to Yugoda. Be safe, okay? If you feel any numbness again come back. Yugoda can check to make sure you're okay."

"I will be. You be safe too."

Katara turned back and left down the path. Ty Lee waited for a few minutes. Nothing happened, so she continued on her way.

Luck seemed to be with her again. Within what felt like just a few hours the path opened and Ty Lee came across a village. Even more to her luck, there were still some people awake, and a single store was open, selling food. She approached the stand, and pulled out the list.

The list wasn't as helpful as it could have been, as all it said was meat and water.

"Hey there, little miss. You didn't come from that forest there did you?" The store keeper asked.

The vendor was an older woman, and looked nice, though her aura was tinged with years of worry.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"You should stay away from there tonight. Bad things happen in those woods on nights like these." The old lady nodded up at the moon. "Maybe some vengeful spirit. They say it whispers something in your ear, and then it has you in it's spell. You start walking somewhere without knowing why, and then no one sees you again."

Ty Lee's heart began racing. Was that what had happened to her? What if it had chosen to take Katara after seeing her? Ty Lee had to get back quickly.

"I need to buy the cheapest meat you have, and some water too." She said.

"Okay, what's the fuss about."

"Nothing, do you take these?" She held out the pouch of blue coins. The woman stared at them a bit, then felt them.

"I suppose so, not sure how much it's worth though. Where'd these come from?"

"I uh, I found them. They're water tribe. I think."

"Hmm, they do look awfully nice. I bet they could be worth something to a collector." The woman took down some meat and water skins. "I'll give you six pounds of komodo rhino breast and three skins of water."

Ty Lee barely listened. "Okay."

The lady wrapped the meat and gave it and the water to Ty Lee. Ty Lee put the meat and water in her bag and ran off without another word.

"Hey! You should stay here! Those woods are dangerous, didn't you hear?" Ty Lee heard the woman say, but she ignored her and ran back down the path.

She ran more than she could ever remember running. Even when her chest hurt, and it felt like her legs were being stabbed, she kept running. After about twenty minutes, though it felt much longer, she saw a small figure up ahead. It was moving fast. She stopped, until she saw that it was Katara. She jogged toward her, too tired to begin running again. When she was close enough, she called out.

"Katara? What are you doing here?"

Katara reached her, and slumped against a tree to catch her breath.

"They're gone."

"What? What do you mean gone?" Ty Lee said, already suspecting the worst.

"They left. When I came back, Yugoda and Arrluk were gone, and then I went to the boat, but it was gone too!"

"We have to get back to the village." Ty Lee said. "It was the spirit. The lady at the stand told me it takes people at night. It takes control of them. That's what happened to me before."

Katara looked back. "But what about Yugoda and Arrluk?"

"We can't help them, and they wouldn't want us to put ourselves in danger. We can look for them later."

"I'm not just leaving them!"

Ty Lee looked back down where Katara had come from. They were about halfway between the village and where they had found the path. She didn't want to go back, but she knew that Katara would rather stay behind herself.

"Okay, let's go find them."

The two went back. They were both tired, and moved much slower than before. After a few minutes, Ty Lee again saw a figure on the path. This time, however, it was larger, and moved slow. Katara saw it too. She grabbed Ty Lee and pulled her to the side.

"Hide!" She whispered.

They ducked behind a bush, and waited. Ty Lee peered through. She couldn't see who, or what, it was yet, but she heard footsteps. They sounded slow, but not heavy. Finally, she saw the figure come into view.

"It's just an old lady." She whispered to Katara.

"Maybe. What if it's the spirit?" Katara asked.

Ty Lee looked again.

"I don't think spirits have footprints. Aren't they all see through and stuff too?"

"I don't know. I think so? Why would an old lady be walking so late?"

"Maybe she's lost? What if she isn't the spirit, and the spirit gets her? Besides I thought we were looking for the spirit?"

A voice made them jump.

"Is someone out there?" The old lady called.

Katara slipped after she jumped, and hit the bush, making a loud rustle.

"Come out from there. You better not be up to no good. This cane can give a good wack!"

Ty Lee helped Katara up.

"We're sorry." Ty Lee said. "We're trying to find our friends."

"Are you lost?" The lady asked softly.

"Kind of." Katara said.

"Well now's not the best time to go searching for someone. Why don't you two come with me? I have an inn near town you can stay at."

Ty Lee looked to Katara, who shrugged. The two followed the older lady. She led them down the path, and up to the clearing before the village.

"The inn is a bit off the path over here. I assure you, though, being away from the town is much better. With all the travelers we get sometimes the dust gets all kicked up and, oh, it's just awful."

They reached the inn, and Ty Lee got chills looking at it. It was tall, and looked ancient. The wood was cracked and dry, and where any paint was left it was faded and chipping off.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the bed and rooms are comfy. Someday soon I should probably hire someone to make it look all pretty like it used to. You should of seen it back in the day. It was so nice, sometimes people would visit just to stay here."

The old lady laughed, and let them in. The lady gestured for them to sit down at a table, and they did. The table was old and wooden, but was clean. A large empty pitcher sat in the middle, and Hama brought out a few plates.

"You two must be hungry, right?"

Katara and Ty Lee nodded.

"I don't have anything ready, but I can make up some komodo sausage real quick with some rolls."

"You don't have to-" Katara started, before being interrupted.

"Don't be silly. It's nothing, dear. What type of person would I be to let two poor girls go hungry in my own inn? Those are strange clothes you have on, you aren't from around here, are you dear?"

Katara tensed. "Um, I… uh…"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your names?"

"I'm Ty Lee."

"My name's Katara."

"Katara, that's a lovely name. What is a Water Tribe girl and a Fire Nation girl doing traveling together?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Ty lee said. "I was traveling with the avatar, Princess Azula. She went to the south for avatar reasons, and we ended up staying for a while. When she left, I stayed behind. Then just recently Katara was going up north to learn waterbending, and I joined her."

"We were traveling with others, in clothes like mine. You didn't see them, did you?" Katara asked.

"No, all I've seen all night was you two. My name's Hama by the way. Say, you don't know Kanna, do you?"

"Kanna? That's my grandmother, how do you know her name?"

"Well, a long time ago, a lifetime really, I knew her. We were good friends."

"How could you know Gran-Gran? She's never left the Southern Water Tribe."

Hama lifted her lifted her hand, and the water in one of Ty Lee's skins came out and flowed into the pitcher on the table.

"I know her because I'm _from_ the Southern Water Tribe."

 ** **So there is some good news for me! I've finally taken care of some stuff in my life, so now I can get in the right state of mind to start writing more again. More good news for me:** October is coming to a close, and November is right around the corner. I'm going to be participating in NaNoWriMo this year, and hopefully I'll finish the first draft of a fantasy novel that's been knocking on the inside of my head to come out for almost a year now. ****I think I've learned enough from writing this story that my original novel won't be complete trash. If that's the case I'll polish it up then post it on AoOO or something so anyone interested can check it out.**

 ** **Unfortunately for you, dear reader, that also means that Prelude is going to be on a short break. I feel bad, considering I _just_ got off a two month hiatus, ******but SURPRISE! There is one more bit of good news, and it is also for you: I have the next chapter almost ready, so you can expect to see it sometime the week after next.****** ** ** ** ** **Score one to me for actually planning things out for the first time in my life.**********

 **Wish me luck for the next month, or don't; I'll see you in a few weeks anyway. You don't have a choice. It will happen. Cya.  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Ill Tidings

**Previously…**

 **Jora and Toph learn each other's secrets, but before they can talk more, Jian comes to the Beifong residence, and warns Jora that she might be in danger. Not wanting to involve her family in her problems again, Jora leaves. After he gives her a strange envelope, Jora discovers Jian betrayed her, and is captured by Xin Fu. Now caged, she opens the envelope, and discovers it's filled with bright red parchment. She tears it up, and leaves a trail for Jian to follow.**

 **Ty Lee and Katara's group find themselves out of food after their supply goes missing, and stop by a Fire Nation island to get more. The members of the water tribe are hesitant to visit a Fire Nation village in their water tribe clothing, so Ty Lee puts on her old clothes and goes alone. After getting food and water, she meets up with Katara, who tells her that Yugoda and Arrluk have gone missing. The two go to find them, but meet an old lady instead. The lady offers them a place to stay. They take the offer, and learn that the old lady is a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe.**

 **Azula arrives at the Northern Tribe, and begins her training the very next day.**

 **Prelude of Fire**

 _Book 2: Self_

 _Chapter 29: Ill Tidings  
_

The cart stopped, and Jora was glad for it. She was nearly out of the bright paper that Jian had left her. Hopefully she could get out of this herself, but if she couldn't, that paper trail was her only chance of being found.

Who would Jian go to for help? Did she ever tell Jian about Piandao? The Beifongs wouldn't help. Lao and his wife weren't fighters, and she'd told Toph not to get involved.

The cage was pulled off the cart and slammed against the ground. Jora herself crashed into the metal, and was then jerked upward as the cage was pulled up.

From the small window, Jora could see a view of her surroundings. The sun was setting now, but enough of it's light poured into the clearing for her to see. There were six figures she could see, all in cloaks. The cloaks were long and black, with red arrows running down the back that twisted to points down the arms, legs, and hoods.

The cage opened, and a piece of rock grabbed her ankles and arms. Her arms were pulled behind her back, and the rock on her legs raised up to her waist.

She looked around, and saw that there were at least thirty of the figures. Xin Fu stood in front of her, wearing his own cloak.

Xin Fu stepped aside and hid in the crowd of cloaked figures. Another cloaked figure approached. The hood covered his eyes and forehead, but she recognized him anyway. He had a still demeanor, so consistent that it looked like he was an unmoving statue, which was only exacerbated by the rough shape of his face. He looked nearly the same as he had fifty years ago.

"Cho?"

The Earth King's face split into a smile.

"How are you still alive?"

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Cho said with a grin.

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll understand soon."

Cho stomped on the ground, and the rock holding her released and sank back into the ground. A sword was thrown from on of the members of the crowd, and slid next to her feet. She grabbed it, and held it defensively. Cho pulled out his own sword.

"Let's see how good your sword skills are now."

Cho slashed toward her. She sidestepped, and deflected the attack, which left Cho's right open. Before he could recover, she brought her blade down toward his neck.

Her sword hit it's mark, and Cho's neck was gashed open. Blood spat from the wound, and Cho fell to his knees. Jora turned to Xin Fu.

"I guess I'm better than he planned." She said.

A wheezing came from the side. She turned back to Cho. The wheezing slowly turned to laughter, as the wound on his neck seemed to sow itself together. Within seconds, where his neck had been sliced open, the skin was fully healed. There wasn't even a scar.

"I never liked swords. Too light for my tastes. Too reliant on trickery and deceit."

Jora thrust her blade into his chest, and slashed downward. Cho grunted, but even as he fell to one knee, his wound was healing. By the time he stood up, he was fine.

"You feisty bitch. That still hurts." He said.

Jora swept her blade through the air, aiming for his side. The blade stopped suddenly. Cho held the blade tight. She tried to jerk it free, but before she could a pillar of rock flew from the ground and slammed into her stomach. The air left her lungs, and her legs gave out from under her. She tried to breath, but her body wouldn't listen. As she recovered, Cho stood over her, and began talking.

"You don't even know how outmatched you are, Avatar. Without access to your powers you are nothing. And I bet you don't even know why the spirit has abandoned you. To have all that power, and to not know a thing about the true nature of this world… I'll let you in on some of it.

"The avatar is a charade. They believe they're so righteous with their balance nonsense. Where was the balance when Roku let his friend off the hook for slaughtering hundreds before the war began? Where was it when he wiped out the Air Nomads, who swore never to harm even a lowly fly? Where was it when tens of thousands of Earth Kingdom people were killed trying to protect their families from his hatred? The balance is a lie. The world doesn't care about balance, the spirits do, and in their hubris they believed that the _weak_ humans should follow their beliefs. Humans are finished serving the wills of spirits. Without the distraction of balance we can finally begin to start a new era. Look at what the Fire Nation has accomplished in mere decades by abandoning their old ways. Metal ships and carriages that run off fire and heat itself! Medicines better than any the world has ever seen! Water systems that have nearly eliminated infections! Balance did not create such things, humanity did."

"I thought you hated them? Who cares about their creations?"

"I don't hate the Fire Nation. I understand them. Sozin was the first to see it, and Azulon was the first to understand it. We've been stuck as four nations for too long. Don't you think it's strange, that we're separated by our bending abilities? The Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, Air Nomads, and Fire Nation: they all just appeared, did they? We don't even follow the same forms of governance. It's almost as if they were constructed so we'd never understand one another. Sozin saw the problem, but had the wrong answer. He thought that he had to destroy the other nations, but that was a mistake. Azulon saw the best solution: break down the nations, and by force unite them together."

"What are you talking about? Azulon wanted to kill the Earth Kingdom!"

"No, they just didn't understand him. They remembered what his father did to the Air Nation, and fought against him blindly. He did what he could to minimize the damage. If he wanted, he could have killed many more."

"Then why didn't he tell me? Why try to kill me instead?"

"Do you really think that you would believe anything he said?"

"If you realized all this why did you continue the war? Why not stop and join him?"

" _I_ didn't continue the war. I'm not Cho, and I was never the Earth King. Cho was an idiot. Azulon tried reaching out to him for peace and unity, but Cho had to have revenge. Azulon knew that nothing he could do would convince Cho, so he had a plan. He knew that Cho was prideful, so much so that he agreed to meet with Azulon to discuss ways to kill you, who had insulted the Earth King by defying him. When Cho met with Azulon, Azulon knew how to soften him up. He sent a beautiful servant to his side. Cho hated the Fire Nation, but a man like him couldn't help himself. The woman was impregnated with Cho's bastard child: me. Of course, Azulon planned it. He planned everything, and he was right. You see, the woman wasn't just Fire Nation, she was an incredible firebender as well. Azulon wanted to test his theory that we become stronger as one, and he was right."

The hood fell to the man's shoulders. He looked exactly like his father, only his eyes were bright and golden.

"My name is Hazuki, and I'll ask you again: Don't you think it's strange that we're separated by our bending abilities? And that the only one who is granted the ability to bend all the elements are also the mouthpiece of the spirits who subjugate us in secret?"

Hazuki held up his hand, and a wave of heat hit her as his body was surrounded by a small whirlwind of bright blue flames. The cloaked figures all tensed up, and Jora did too.

"For so long we've been fed lies by the spirits, because they knew that we would become too strong to control if we came together. I plan on bringing this world together, whether it wants to or not."

"If that's your goal then why kill me?"

"Kill you? You won't be worth killing after I finish."

Hazuki threw his arm out toward her, and the fire spiraled toward her. She lifted her hands to protect her face, but the fire rose into the air harmlessly. While she was distracted, the ground moved from under her, and two pillars grabbed her hands and brought her down to her knees.

She looked back at Hazuki, who took long and slow steps to her, until he was right in front of her.

"For too long the avatar's have enforced the ways of the spirits. I'm going to sever the one inside of you, and you will cease being the avatar. You should be happy shouldn't you? With his influence in you gone, you will be free to learn your natural element without any obstruction."

"What about the other one? Azulon's grandaughter? She's an avatar too. Why not go after her?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you just for knowing too much. You'll just have to wonder about that one."

His hand reached down to her.

"Wait!" She said. "How do you know the spirits are lying? What if there's a reason for the balance after all?"

Hazuki's expression stayed stone cold. "If that is the case, then I will be wrong and humanity will suffer. But we will suffer free from the rule of spirits."

Hazuki put a hand on her shoulder, and reached out for her head. When his hand was hovering just a hair from her, he paused, and looked left. Jora turned her head, and saw a man walk from the brush of the forest. She recognized him instantly. It was her son, Lao.

Lao was shaking, and it was obvious to see that he was terrified of being here.

"E-excuse me, Sir. Whatever it is you plan on doing, perhaps I can convince you not to."

One of the cloaked figures took a step towards him, and Lao jumped and moved back. Hazuki held up a fist, and the cloaked figure stepped back.

"What makes you think one man could stop me?" Hazuki said.

"Because, I'm the head of the Beifong family. The only other family more powerful is the Earth King's bloodline itself. And that woman right there is my family. I don't know who you are, or what you want, but one of the last things you'll want is to be an enemy of the Beifongs. If you let her go, we can forget this ever happened. If not, then there'll be a big enough bounty for you that every person in the world will be looking for you."

"And what if I simply kill you before you tell anyone?"

"You won't, because I came here with another. I told him to go back a few minutes ago, and if I don't return, he'll put an even larger bounty on your head. I don't care about your other plans, but you _will_ leave my family alone."

Hazuki laugh rang through the forest. "What resolve you must have! What if I tell you I don't care about a bounty, and decide to kill you both anyway? You must have known that was a possibility, but you showed yourself regardless. A bold move. Unfortunately for me, she's not worth this much trouble. Lao Beifong, I hope you survive what is coming."

Hazuki turned, and as he entered the forest, the shadows looked to engulf him. The other cloaked figures followed him, and disappeared in the same manner. A second late, the rock that held Jora released her. She got up, and Lao ran to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Jora nodded. "Barely a scratch on me."

Another rustle came from the same place, and Piandao came running from the forest into the clearing, sword drawn. He looked around, then sheathed his sword. His breathing was heavy and shaky from running.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I went to the Beifongs to check up on you, but you were both gone when I got there. What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Jora said.

"I know what _will_ happen." Lao said. "We're moving to Ba Sing Se. These guys are trouble, and that's the safest place I can think of to hide from them. I won't have my daughter and wife put into danger."

Jora nodded, and looked back to the forest. _I hope you survive what is coming,_ Is what Hazuki had said. What was he? And what was coming?

* * *

"Focus on your body. The water is an extension of yourself. It flows with you. See in your mind that it will move."

Katara focused. The water was moving, but it didn't want to listen to her when she told it how to move. When she tried to push it forward, it went back, or just swayed in the air. The water moved back down to the bucket, and Hama grabbed her hands.

"Here, try it like this."

Hama pushed her hands forward, flowing gently ahead. Then she pulled her hands back, and made a large swooping motion back to the ground.

"See how you never stop? How you flow from the end of one motion and blend into the start of another? A master waterbender is always moving. A river does not stop it's flow, and the tide does not rest. Try it."

Katara lifted the water. This time, she eased it forward, and without stopping rushed forward, back, then flowed it around and back into the bucket where it came from.

"I did it!" She said proudly. It was the first time she had ever been encouraged to learn more about her ability. It felt like a part of her she had always caged was finally set free.

"Great job, Katara. Try it again, and this time move however you like. As long as you are confident the water will listen. Try to find out what does and doesn't work for you."

Katara nodded, and focused again on her bending.

Ty Lee watched it all from the side. She was happy for Katara, but was more worried about what had happened to Yugoda and Arrluk. The three of them had spent hours in the morning trying to find them, but they didn't find anything. No footprints, no broken twigs, not even the boat remained. It was as if they'd never stepped foot on the island.

Katara was acting strange as well. Once she found out Hama was a bender, she was more excited to learn then to find the others.

Then there was Hama. Ty Lee didn't think Hama had any affection for her, like she did with Katara. In fact, Ty Lee knew it. Around Katara, Hama's aura was a deep green. She truly did enjoy teaching Katara her art. But there was a burning red that glowed beneath whenever she saw Ty Lee, and that red bubbled to the surface when the Fire Nation was mentioned.

Maybe that shouldn't have surprised her. Of course Hama would feel anger and resentment towards the Fire Nation. She had lived through the war. She'd seen all her friends taken away one by one, until she was the last one left. Then she was treated who knows how horribly for years before she managed to get out. Ty Lee would feel more than a small amount of anger if it were her. In a way, it was remarkable how forgiving Hama was.

Katara continued her training, and Ty Lee continued to watch.

* * *

Airbending had been difficult. Waterbending was much, much easier, and Azula was progressing much more quickly in it. After just a single week of training she'd been able to learn fairly powerful forms. It was actually easier to her then firebending. There was a weight to water which fire and air didn't have, and that made it much easier to control for her. Unlike before, she didn't have such precise control of the state of the water, but that could have just been because she was working in sub-zero temperatures, but it didn't please her nonetheless. On the plus side, she could influence much more water than when she started.

Pakku was a good teacher. He was strict, and gave her no slack when she made a mistake. Lucky for her, she was even more strict on herself, and was used to that kind of treatment. When she wasn't learning from him, she was practicing her fire and airbending. Obviously, her firebending was stunted a bit with the cold, but it was still powerful and her forms were near perfect. Her airbending was alright. It wasn't nearly as powerful as her firebending, but it was still better than anyone else's in the world, so that was a point for her. With all the training, she now had very little time in the day to do anything else, and coincidentally, there wasn't anything to do anyway.

One thing she had learned at the Southern Tribe when she was bored was that her firebending did actually have a few uses when the only thing around was snow and ice. She did it very rarely then, and only when alone, because she knew the insufferable children would never have stopped bothering her if they ever saw her do it.

She went to her room in the palace. It was large, but fairly bland, as would be expected when everything was made of ice, bone, or occasionally wood. Lucky for her, her room had a door, unlike many others in the city. This made it easy for her to find a place for her to carry out her new favorite past time.

She knelt down on the ground, and sent energy beyond her hands. The heat glowed lightly against the ice until it turned to water and steam. The heat spread, and soon a small hole large enough to step in was formed. Azula took off her heavy clothes, and sat down in the warm water. She made sure she didn't let up on the heat, or the water would turn to icy slush in less then a minute. One time she made the mistake of dozing off, and when she woke just a short while later she was frozen in nearly solid ice. It had been hard to explain that day why she had a light frostburn on her whole body.

She also had to be careful not to heat up the water too much, or the ceiling above would begin to melt. It would be hard to explain away an entire section of the palace collapsing, if she even survived it.

A knock thumped on her door, bringing her out of her concentration. She sat still in the water. If she got out, they might hear the water splash.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Me. What are you doing?" Said Sokka's voice from outside.

"Nothing, why?"

The door opened, and Sokka stepped in, with Yue standing in the hall behind him. Azula lifted an icy wall between them before they saw her.

"Hey! I didn't say come in idiot! Don't you have any manners."

"You said you weren't doing anything!"

"I didn't mean literally!"

"Why is there steam in here? And why does it sound like your on the floor? What are you doing?"

"I _was_ enjoying some time alone, but if you insist on bothering me…" Azula lowered the wall. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked, as Yue came in.

"I'm relaxing in an icy tub of hot water, what does it look like? What did you want?"

"Yue was going to show me something, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Thanks, but it'd take a while for me to dry off. You two go have fun, I'll stay here."

Azula turned back and closed her eyes, waiting for the door to close. When it didn't she looked back, and saw Yue and Sokka whispering, though they quickly separated.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "Since you can't come with us, do you mind if we joined you? We've never really felt what it's like to sit in warm water before."

Azula sighed. This is exactly why she didn't do this outside, where she didn't have to worry about melting ceilings.

"Be my guest." She said, "Just don't expect me to do this on request."

The two took off their overclothes and stood at the edge of the ice. Sokka tentatively stuck a toe in the water, and offered Yue a hand. Yue took it and lowered herself in the tub.

"Oh! This feels incredible!" She said.

Sokka stepped down and joined them.

"Wow! It _does_ feel incredible. How'd you come up with doing this?" He asked Azula.

"I didn't invent it. People do it all the time in the Fire Nation, and even the Earth Kingdom has them, although theirs are normally natural…"

"This happens in nature?" Yue asked.

"Well, not in ice, but in rock sometimes there's pools of hot water, yeah."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know. The water just gets hot in some places."

"Weird. That'd be cool to see someday." Sokka said.

"I'm enjoying it here just fine." Yue said.

"What were you two going to do, anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I was going to show Sokka our garden."

"Garden? What type of garden can you have here?"

"It's not really a garden, but it _is_ an oasis of sorts. It's the most spiritual place in the village. There's a pond, grass, rocks, and even a few small trees."

"How?" Sokka asked before Azula could.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you more about it if you come check it out."

"Well, maybe when Azula's finished with her training tomorrow we can all go see it." Sokka said.

"If she wants to." Yu said.

Azula shrugged. "I'm curious enough to. Plus I'll have a place to go to that isn't all boring ice."

The next day started the same as all the others for the past week. She got up, practiced her firebending before anyone else was awake, then went to learn waterbending. Today however, Pakku was not waiting on her.

The large empty field of ice was devoid of anyone. Normally there would be other students who Pakku would train separately, but even they were gone. Did Azula miss an announcement that they would train elsewhere? It was possible, but Pakku never told her. She was sure of that. So what was going on?

Azula decided to start her training by herself. If Pakku was late or forgot to tell her to be somewhere else that was his issue, not hers.

She pulled a stream of water from the flowing fountain and began the techniques she'd been working on the previous day. It'd been the first technique that had given her any real issue. Not so much that she was stuck, but just enough of an issue that she wanted to work on it more to perfect it.

Her movements were close enough to perfect, but the water wasn't moving how she expected it to. It was supposed to act like a whip, but she couldn't get it to crack. It was just flailing around. She knew how to use a normal whip, her father taught her when he let her punish a servant, so it couldn't have been that she didn't understand _how_ the water should move. It just wouldn't do it the same.

Azula tried dozens of times to use the water as a whip. She tried twisting it, twirling it, slow, fast, and even tried freezing the tip. None of it worked. Every time the water just couldn't get enough speed to be dangerous and effective. Something was wrong with fundamentally. She was going about it the wrong way.

How _did_ a whip work? The user moves the whip forward, and the whip begins to follow. The user pulls sharply, and the whip begins to follow. The whip continues forward, but is now followed closely by a backwards pull. It amplifies the flick of the user until it cracks in a super fast flick that can rip through flesh.

The answer hit her as she pictured a whip in her mind. The user begins the crack, but they don't do it themselves. That's what she was doing wrong. She was trying to control the whip, instead of just forming one and letting it function.

Azula shaped the water into the long thinning form of a whip. She pulled it back, then threw it forward before pulling back. This time, she pushed and pulled on the 'handle' of the water whip with one hand, and just held the rest together with the other. The water moved in a blur, and a crack broke through the air, followed by a bit of mist and steam. Azula smirked. Maybe she could incorporate a bit of ice on the end after all and see just how much damage that could do.

"Who needs a teacher anyway." She said to herself.

A clap sounded from behind her. She turned to see Pakku looking at her with a smirk of his own.

"Very good, Azula. Most struggle with that technique even with a teacher explaining it to them."

"Why _wasn't_ there a teacher explaining it to me?"

"Curiosity. You've been learning at an unprecedented pace. You're already better than any of my fresh group of pupils, and they've been under my teaching for three months. Not to mention that they've been waterbenders since birth, and have played around with their powers for quite some time."

"Why aren't they here?"

"They get one day a week to rest. You don't have the privilege. You're learning is much more important."

"Finally someone says it. What's next to learn?"

"Do the water whip again."

Azula would have told another teacher that she already had it down, but Pakku knew how she was. If he told her to do it again, the next technique must be a variant of it. Azula performed the water whip once more.

"Perfect. Now drop the water."

Azula let go of the water.

"Form the whip again, this time, use only one hand. Either one is fine."

Azula did so.

"Now do the water whip with one hand."

"What? How am I supposed to-"

"Try it before you bother me with your whining, girl."

Azula grit her teeth. She put an arm behind her back. How would she even do this? The water needed to be held to shape, or it would just fall to the ground in a splash, but she couldn't control all of it or the whip would be too slow to function. Azula flicked the 'handle' of the whip, but because she also used that to hold the form, it only waved in the air. Pakku chuckled.

"Oh, is the prodigy stumped already? You need me to teach you how to do it?"

Azula frowned, and thought of the problem. She needed to flick the whip, but also had to maintain it's form with that same hand without influencing its movements. An idea came to her. It wasn't exactly like the water whip, but it would function nearly the same way.

Azula moved the water closer, and froze the 'handle.' She grabbed it with her free hand. If she couldn't bend the whip while also bending the handle, she would physically hold the handle instead.

She looked at Pakku, who had a bemused look on his face. The crack broke the air as she flicked her hand.

"Very clever, I'll admit. But the advantage of the water whip over a normal whip is that it reaches much further. Doing what you did you may as well just use a normal one."

Azula cracked the ice in her hand and tossed it in the air before forming the whip shape again in the air. So she had to do it by bending. How could she bend two sections at once? Azula tested the whip, making it wave in the air loosely. As she did, she remembered something she saw a long time ago: a giant puppet of a dragon during a festival. The puppet danced around the town, waving in a similar manner as dozens of people underneath it trotted around carrying it.

An idea struck Azula. Maybe she didn't have to maintain the water with her hands at all. Maybe if she kept the energy there, it could maintain itself, as long as she kept it tethered to her.

Azula stopped the water. Slowly, she pulled back her influence on it, but kept just a thread of her energy threaded through it. The water stayed flowing gently in midair, even as Azula fully pulled back her hand's influence. If she wasn't taught to be more mature, she'd have done a victory dance.

Azula reached out with her single bending hand to the water, and grabbed the end of it and whipped it. The water coiled, and snapped in the air. She smirked and looked at Pakku.

"You see it now, don't you? Water isn't like fire. You don't have to constantly force your will on it. Just leave a memory of that will, and it will flow with your needs, almost as if it is a life of its own. _That_ is what separates water from the other elements. Now, do two water whips at once. Oh, with one hand still, and just for balance's sake, use your right this time."

Azula frowned, but continued with her training without complaint.

* * *

Ty Lee sighed. She watched Katara and Hama leave from the window. Hama only taught Katara at night. Their bending was stronger with the moon out, and there was less chance of them getting caught.

At first she had went with them. But sometime during the second week Ty Lee realized she was a third wheel. She didn't belong with waterbenders.

That fact was becoming more and more apparent. While she and Katara had been friends when they first came here, now they barely spoke, and when they did it was quick and impersonal. She wondered what it was Hama and Katara talked about out there. It was no secret that Hama wasn't fond of the Fire Nation. Was she festering Katara's hatred towards them? Maybe that was why Katara didn't talk to her much anymore.

It'd been almost a month since they first came to the island. They haven't seen or heard from Yugoda or Arrluk since that night. Tonight was also a full moon, but Hama wasn't concerned at all about the disappearances, and Katara was convinced to go with her. Ty Lee hoped that they would be okay, even if Katara and Hama didn't seem to care much for Ty Lee. She was used to being friends with someone who was actively cruel to her, so being looked over didn't hurt her feelings as much as it probably should have. It still _did_ hurt her feelings, though.

The inn was dimly lit by candle. The floor creaked and the paint was chipped. It was pretty run down, and not in a warm and cozy way. In fact, despite the warm lighting, the place seemed cold and metallic, even more than Mai's ship, which had been mostly metal. The thought reminded her of Kuzav, the middle-aged laid back captain she had shortly been friends with. She wished even he was here now. She wished almost anyone else was here. Being by herself was too lonely.

Ty Lee headed for the door without thinking much of it. There had to be someone in town that was friendly, and it was only a short walk away. The door creaked loudly, and to shut it Ty Lee had to basically ram it closed. If Katara and Hama took their usual time, they wouldn't be back for another four or five hours. Ty Lee looked to the sky. With the full moon out, the two waterbenders might even take a bit longer, so they could enjoy the surge of power they got during these nights.

The village was surprisingly well lit. Torches were lit outside the stores and buildings, and there were people walking around the streets. Despite the event looking festive from a distance, Ty Lee knew it wasn't. She could just make out some of the aura's. The people were scared and sad, and even angry. As Ty Lee grew closer, she realized that many of them were soldiers. There were some women and children, all of whom looked sad, and many of whom were crying. Ty Lee looked around, confused. What was happening? A pit gnawed at her from inside. What else could be happening?

Ty Lee bumped into someone. She turned to apologize, then realized she recognized the old face. It was the lady that owned the show where Ty Lee bought her food.

"Oh, it's you! What's going on?"

The old lady wiped a tear from her eye, and cleared her throat. "I'm not too sure of it myself. Something happened with the Fire Lord. He's declared war against the Earth Nation."

Ty Lee looked around. War? Again? They had just finished with the longest war Ty Lee had ever heard of, and now they were going back? Why would Zuko declare war? He was irritable and rude sometimes, but Ty Lee knew that he was kind and gentle inside. For him to go to war… What happened?

Ty Lee felt the need to figure it out. Zuko was her friend too, after all. Maybe she could help him. She heard the cry of a young girl behind her.

"Why do they need Kuzo to go! They already have father, it's not fair!"

Ty Lee turned, and saw a young girl around eight years old. Crouched down next to her was a pretty but solemn woman who was stroking the young girls hair and hushing her. Next to them was a young teenage boy, and standing next to him was a slightly large soldier with thick black hair was someone she had just been thinking about a few minutes ago.

"Captain Kuzav?" She asked.

Kuzav turned, and attempted to smile. "Oh, it's you. Ty Lee was it?"

Ty Lee nodded.

"Sorry, but now's not a good time. The Fire Lord is drafting as many men as he can. There wasn't even this much demand for soldiers during the Great War…"

"I need your help. I need to go see Zuko, but I don't have any way to get there. Do you still have your ship?"

"Not the same one, but I own a smaller cruiser. I- I don't know if I can help you though. I can't ignore my draft."

"If you help, maybe there won't need to be a draft. I think if I talked to Zuko, maybe I can convince him to solve whatever problem there is another way. He's not like his father; I know he doesn't want another war."

Kuzav's family looked at her and their father. His wife nodded.

"Go Dad. If there's a chance then it's worth the risk." His son said. Ty Lee could hear the fear in his voice, and she almost wanted to take back her request. If she failed, and Kuzav was caught leaving his post, his family might never see him again. But if he and his son left to war, both of them might never return.

Kuzav knelt down and said goodbye to his daughter. Ty Lee gave them some space to say goodbye, and made a promise to herself to do everything she could to make sure that they would see him again. It was her request, which made it her responsibility.

Zuko, who was usually too timid to even fight, what happened to cause this?

Azula stopped her training. She'd been at the North for just over a month, and already Pakku had formally declared her a proficient waterbender, which Chief Arnook told her meant that he thought she was a prodigy. There was still much more she could learn however, and Pakku was an exceptional teacher, if a bit frustrating at times.

She hadn't stopped her training to think or take a break. Azula stopped because Iroh had interrupted them. He handed Pakku a letter, which he quickly skimmed over. His expression grew more and more grim as he read it.

"What is it?" Azula asked. Pakku turned and passed the rolled parchment to her. She unfurled it and read the words that were written on it. Her stomach dropped with each word. At the same time, she felt anger, guilt, and more than anything, she felt undeserving of those emotions. This was her fault, after all. She should have seen something like this coming. Iroh was supposed to have stayed, and if he did this likely wouldn't have happened. She should have told him and sent him back. She could have dealt with being on her own.

Azula forced herself to shut out the negative and useless thoughts. She handed the parchment back to Pakku.

"I hope you understand why I have to leave my training." She said.

Pakku nodded. "I wouldn't understand if you stayed. Your duty as Avatar comes first. Besides, you know enough that I can say with confidence that you are ready to train on your own."

She bowed, and he returned it, then she left with Iroh without another word. They would probably not be back for some time to come.

As they walked, Iroh asked her, "And Sokka?"

"He's staying. I agreed to let him help me while I was training. This is too dangerous for him."

They reached the palace, and Azula whistled loudly. A minute later, Zara landed with a crunch on the ice.

"We can get supplies on the way. Let's go now."


End file.
